Un nouveau départ
by GabyKa
Summary: Une fic sur le groupe Tokio Hotel. Je m'appelle Sarah et ai une vie tout ce qu'il y a de normale, jusqu'à cette rencontre qui va tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

Ma toute première fic... qui a été corrigé un bon paquet de fois. Etant donné la différence de style entre le début et la fin (certain diront une évolution d'écriture xD) et bien je décide de mettre à jour une nouvelle et dernière fois mon histoire, en livrant ici les chapitres corrigés, mis en page etc...

Voila, voila... Bisous à tous =)

-

**CHAPITRE 1**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

En même temps, _ici,_ vous devez bien vous demander où est-ce que ça pourrait être…Pour vous donner un aperçu, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dix ans en arrière au concert de Patrick Bruel. Je suis en pleine marée humaine âgée d'environ quinze ans et je viens de prendre une claque monumentale en me rendant compte que j'ai vieilli, quelle tristesse !

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? J'ai la tête qui va exploser à force d'entendre tous ses hurlements. Je tente de me faufiler vers la sortie tout en attrapant mon portable afin de prévenir de mon absence lorsque je vois que un nouveau message en attente : _« Tu n'as pas intérêt à te sauver pendant que je ne suis pas là sinon je te tue ! Bisous ma belle »._

Oups, aurait-il lu dans mes pensées ? Bon passons au plan B qui est de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette meute en furie et de se trouver un coin tranquille. Hum... Peine perdue manifestement, je vais donc devoir courageusement supporter tout ça.

Et ça crie, et ça crie, mais quel calvaire. Ça ne s'arrête dont jamais ? Pourtant je vous assure que je ne suis pas une associable mais je me sens vraiment angoissée au milieu de tout ce monde. Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas encore compris, je me trouve au concert des Tokio Hotel que je ne connaissais pas il y a encore quelques jours. J'ai largement rattrapé mon retard depuis pourtant.

Mais avant de vous conter mon histoire je vais me présenter : moi c'est Sarah, tout juste 20 ans et glandouilleuse professionnelle. Non je déconne ! En fait après avoir passé mon BTS commerce international j'ai voulu prendre une année sabbatique, très bonne idée au passage. J'ai un don pour les langues vivantes que j'affectionne particulièrement, j'étais déjà bilingue en espagnol (famille oblige), ça m'a donc laissé du temps pour apprendre l'anglais et l'allemand. Je galère un peu avec cette dernière mais bon, je m'accroche. Je suis de nature bornée donc ça aide.

Physiquement ? Ce n'est pas très glorieux, je fais un bon mètre cinquante trois autant dire que je ressemble à pas grand-chose. (Qui a osé dire que j'étais complexée par ma taille ?!) Ça me permet de compenser avec des talons hauts dont j'use et abuse. J'ai de grands yeux vert émeraude, des cheveux bruns que j'ai méché rouge chez ma coiffeuse préférée et coupé assez court. J'ai également un soleil aztèque tatoué entre mes reins et je rêve un jour de me faire percer la langue… rien que ça !

Il y a encore une semaine, je rêvais de vivre une vie extraordinaire, un truc qui me fasse dire que j'aime ma vie. Parce qu'elle n'a pas été toute jolie cette putain de vie avec moi, je ne suis pas Cosette non plus mais je pense que j'ai perdu du temps. Du temps pour des amis que je n'ai presque pas, du temps pour ma famille qui n'est plus intacte, du temps pour faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire alors que ma timidité m'en empêchait… Si j'avais pensé à un génie sortant d'une lampe, j'aurai surement demandé beaucoup de chose et pourtant, cette rencontre est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.

Et maintenant vous vous demandez bien ce que je peux foutre ici hein ? En fait tout ça a commencé à cause de Julie ma meilleure amie.

_Quelques jours auparavant…_

Je suis dans ma chambre en train de surfer sur la magnifique vague qu'est le web lorsque la mélodieuse voix de ma mère me sort de ma torpeur :

- Sarah ! Julie au téléphone, dépêche-toi !!

Merde, j'ai encore laissé trainer mon portable dans le salon. Me voila donc en train de traverser toute la maison comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses, je manque de me fracasser dans les escaliers et arrive à atteindre l'objet tant attendu : le combiné.

- Salut copine ! – J'hurle dans le téléphone tout en tentant de reprendre ma respiration.

- Wouaw, t'as couru un marathon ou quoi ?

- Presque, tu peux rajouter le saut d'obstacles et tu auras à peu près tout bon. Quoi de neuf sinon ?

- J'ai toujours su que tu avais une vie trépidante !! Bon parlons peu mais bien, tu viens toujours samedi soir ?

Mais quelle chipie, elle croit vraiment m'avoir comme ça…

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir accepté quoi que se soit pour samedi en fait.

Je crois que je l'ai bien eu parce qu'un ange passe… Puis un second… Suivi de tout un troupeau et finalement Julie reprend la parole :

- Tu peux pas me faire ça !

Mais quel air dramatique ! Pourquoi faire toute une histoire d'une si petite chose, vraiment.

- Ecoute, tu sais que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour toi, mais aller en boîte de nuit tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop. Y'a trop de monde, et tu sais très bien qu'avec ma timidité maladive ça craint.

- Et ben justement, si tu peux tout faire pour moi, j'exige que tu m'accompagnes samedi soir.

…

- Putain Sarah tu fais chier ! T'as pris une année sabbatique et tu n'en profites même pas ! Tu déconnes beaucoup trop et que tu le veuilles ou non, samedi soir je te veux sur ton 31 et on sort, fin de la conversation.

Oups, elle a raccroché. Je crois que je l'ai un peu froissé là. Faut-il rappeler que c'est son anniversaire qu'elle fête ce week-end ? Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne peut pas faire ça tranquillement chez elle comme d'hab… Franchement, vingt ans ça ne s'arrose pas plus qu'autre chose. Bon d'accord je suis de mauvaise foi mais je me connais et je vais encore me donner en spectacle. Au choix : je me prends une bonne cuite pour oublier le lieu dans lequel je me trouve, ou bien je fais un malaise avant parce que je n'aurai pas assez bu ou encore j'abandonne tout ce beau monde une demi-heure après être arrivée.

Bon, je réfléchirai à tout ça plus tard, il est plus que temps que je rejoigne ma bibliothèque unique et préférée. Bah oui, vous ne pensez quand même pas que je passe toutes mes journées enfermée dans ma chambre, non, non, non. J'ai trouvé un petit boulot, je bosse tous les après-midi à la boutique de Mr Donavan.

Il s'agit d'une petite boutique située dans un quartier central de Paris. On peut y trouver tout ce qu'on cherche : des vieilles – voir très vieilles – éditions mais également des livres plus récents. Il y a même un coin lecture pour les enfants.

Si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'adore cet endroit, c'est simplement parce que j'adore les livres, c'est ma passion et je peux vous dire que je la vis à fond. Ma chambre est remplie de bouquins de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs et de tous les thèmes, autant dire que je passe plus de temps à lire qu'à réellement travailler quand je suis là-bas… mais tant que ce qu'on me demande de faire est fait, je ne vois pas où est le mal. D'ailleurs, le patron non plus. Je suis plus considérée comme une habituée des lieux plutôt que comme employée.

-

**POV Tom**

Nous revoilà en France, à Paris en plus... Je crois que si on nous avait raconté tout ça il y a quelques temps quand nous venions de créer le groupe, on aurait halluciné ! Bref, je dois respirer à fond maintenant, parce que le pire moment de ma vie se profile à l'horizon : l'avion doit atterrir d'ici quelques minutes. S'il y a bien un truc que je hais, c'est prendre l'avion… je déteste les décollages et encore plus les atterrissages. Mes yeux se ferment et je tente de me détendre mais c'est peine perdue, jusqu'à ce que je sente une main se poser sur la mienne. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux parce que je sais déjà de qui il s'agit.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, tout se passe toujours bien !

Je grogne avant de lâcher un vague « _jusqu'à ce que ça se passe mal_ » et rouvre les yeux pour faire face au regard de mon frère, qui si je ne le connaissais pas, paraîtrait presque inquiet.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? – Autant lui demander parce qu'il me fait carrément flipper là.

- Parce que je te rappelle que je ressens nombre de tes émotions et que tu es en train de me communiquer tout ton stress. Alors t'es mignon et tu te calmes ok !

Ou lala… C'est qu'il peut être autoritaire quand il veut ! Je replace les écouteurs de mon lecteur MP3 et tente de me concentrer sur la musique. La musique de toute façon, y'a que ça de vrai ; je me mets à décortiquer le moindre son et mime quelques accords de ma main gauche avant de replonger dans les souvenirs de notre dernier concert. Il y avait une ambiance de folie ce soir là et le public était vraiment super. Je souris en revoyant les différentes pancartes qu'on pouvait voir depuis la scène, et étouffe un ricanement. Les fans sont vraiment très imaginatifs ! Ou peut-être devrais-je dire imaginatives ?

Je sursaute violemment lorsque les trains d'atterrissage touchent le sol et entends Bill se foutre royalement de ma gueule lorsqu'un de mes écouteurs tombe sur ma cuisse.

- Tom, t'es pire qu'un gamin ma parole !

Je lui balance une tape derrière la tête et préfère ignorer sa dernière remarque ; je peux être très vexant si je veux aussi.

- On reste ici combien de temps déjà ?

Je vois mon brun de frère réfléchir rapidement avant de m'annoncer la sentence.

- Et bien le temps de la promo et le concert, il faut compter quatre jours, peut-être cinq, je ne sais plus trop, il faudrait regarder le planning. Je sais qu'après l'hôtel on file directement à une émission de radio… il me semble qu'ils ont fait gagner quelques auditrices pour nous rencontrer.

Il se tait une seconde, avant de reprendre en plongeant ses yeux au fond des miens.

- J'espère que tu vas te tenir cette fois.

Ah, je me demandais bien quand est-ce qu'il allait me faire la morale pour _ça_ ! Quel jaloux ! En plus cette fois là, je n'y étais pour rien. Et pour faire écho à mes pensées je lâche :

- T'es vraiment chiant. C'était pas de ma faute, va falloir que je te le dise combien de fois ?

- T'as pas vraiment cherché à l'arrêter non plus, si je me rappelle bien.

Bon d'accord : y'a une fan folle de moi qui m'a sauté dessus et donné un cours sur le french kiss comme personne... Mais comme je le disais tout à l'heure, je n'ai rien demandé à personne moi. Ceci dit, qu'est-ce qu'elle embrassait bien… C'est pour ça que j'avoue en avoir profité un peu. Quel homme ne l'aurait pas fait ?

- Toute façon, tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Je me demande juste quand est-ce que tu vas te prendre une claque monumentale pour te montrer à quel point tu peux leur briser le cœur à ces filles.

Les gens commencent à descendre de l'appareil pendant que d'autres se battent pour récupérer les bagages cabines. On suit doucement le mouvement mais j'en ai un peu marre de l'entendre se prendre pour ma conscience.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il te faut papoter six mois avec quelqu'un avant d'oser faire quoi que se soit que ça devrait être mon cas. Des fois je me demande si on est vraiment jumeaux.

J'entends alors Georg et Gustav éclater de rire, puis fuse un « _Vous en avez pas marre de vous engueuler comme un vieux couple ?_ » et je les rejoins dans leur délire. C'est vrai que mon frère et moi avons une complicité bien particulière, surement exacerbée par le fait que nous soyons jumeaux. Il finit souvent mes phrases alors que je sais exactement ce qu'il pense. Ce n'est pas systématique et heureusement, mais ça arrive quand même très souvent. Pourtant, nos rapports avec les autres sont complètements différents : je suis une personne très tactile qui va facilement vers les autres, et surtout j'adore les filles. Bill lui, met plus de temps à faire confiance, il met même extrêmement de temps à s'ouvrir aux gens.

A peine avons-nous eu le temps de sortir de l'aéroport que nous voilà déjà dans un van aux vitres tintées, comme toujours. J'aperçois Bill s'amuser avec son piercing à la langue tandis que Gustav tape le rythme sur son sac. Ce mec n'arrête jamais, il tape sur tout ce qu'il trouve, je vous jure. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Georg qui s'écroule dans les bras de Morphée… idée plutôt bonne que je m'empresse de suivre d'ailleurs. Je suis complètement cassé !

-

**POV Sarah**

Putain, je suis incroyablement à la bourre ! Ma mère m'a encore sermonnée pour je ne sais quelle connerie et si je ne speed pas un peu, je vais arriver super en retard. Mon patron est sympa comme je l'ai dit mais bon, je me sens toujours un peu fautive d'abuser de son laxisme. Je claque la porte d'entrée et saute dans ma 106 qui ressemble plus à une charrette qu'à une voiture, direction la capitale. Oh je sais ce que vous vous dites : Quoi, elle prend la voiture pour aller sur Paris ? Elle est complètement folle !

Et je vais vous répondre que je suis effectivement complètement barge mais qu'en plus, je ne supporte pas du tout les transports en commun donc, pas trop le choix ! Bah oui, ils sont en retard, t'es obligé d'attendre sur le quai qui est bondé, avec un peu de chance c'est l'heure de pointe donc tu restes debout pendant tout le trajet… En bref, je n'aime pas ça.

L'autoroute est une partie de plaisir, à cette heure-ci il n'y a pas un chat (ou presque…) mais dès que les portes de Paris sont franchies, c'est la guerre ! Tout le monde essaye de passer avant les autres, les feux tricolores ne sont pas respectés… des fois j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Heureusement que je connais quelques rues peu fréquentées et que j'ai une pauvre voiture pourrie, ça me permet de forcer le passage aux grosses berlines qui ont peur d'être abîmées ! Par contre et ça, je m'en aperçois beaucoup trop tard, je ne fais pas du tout le poids contre les camionnettes et c'est avec un entrain particulier que je percute l'arrière de l'une d'entre elles.

- Putain de bordel de merde ! Mais pourquoi il s'est arrêté ce crétin ! Il manquait plus que ça… mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là !!

J'enlève ma ceinture et sors de ma voiture comme une furie. En même temps, je me calme bien vite en me rappelant que je suis en tord ! Moi dans toute ma splendeur : je monte aussi vite qu'un soufflet mais je suis incapable de m'affirmer devant quelqu'un. Le conducteur gare également son véhicule et nom de Zeus, qu'il n'a pas l'air commode. Un mec très grand (surtout en comparaison de ma taille de mini pouce), une absence de sourire à effrayer un gardien de prison… bref je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Mais avant même de venir me voir, cette espèce de mal poli ouvre la portière arrière de son van et demande à la cantonade

_- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?_

Attends une seconde, pourquoi il parle en allemand ce gros con ? Oh putain, j'ai encastré un germanique… Pourquoi moi Seigneur ? J'espère que j'ai blessé personne, pitié dites moi que j'ai blessé personne. Je me rassure en me disant que je n'allais pas bien vite mais bon, on ne sait jamais.

- C'est bon, juste Georg qui se remet de ses émotions. Tu ne t'es pas fait pipi dessus au moins ?

S'en suivent plusieurs éclats de rire. Si je n'étais pas la principale actrice de ce « drame », j'aurais rigolé aussi d'ailleurs. Mais finalement l'émotion est un peu trop forte pour moi lorsque je découvre le pare-choc de ma voiture explosé, gisant sur le sol. Je me retrouve le cul par terre avant même d'avoir pu penser à autre chose, mes traitresses de jambes ayant déclaré forfait. C'est alors que Mr Gros-bras s'aperçoit enfin de mon existence et qu'il se précipite vers moi.

- Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle est ce ça va pour vous aussi ? Hey, c'est pas le moment de faire un malaise ! Mademois…

- …

AÏE ! Mais c'est qu'il vient de me mettre une claque, grosse brute ! J'ouvre un œil que je ne me rappelle pas avoir fermé et constate que je me trouve allongée sur le bitume. Mon dos me lance un peu mais ma tête à l'air de reposer sur quelque chose de très confortable.

- C'est bon les gars, elle revient à elle !

Bon, Je ne suis pas complètement larguée, apparemment ma tête repose sur les jambes de quelqu'un. Je reconnais toujours l'allemand par contre pas la voix du monsieur de tout à l'heure. Je me relève d'un coup mais mon crâne m'explique alors à grand renfort de douleur que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je tangue un peu avant d'être stabilisée par une main charitable. Je pose le regard sur cette main et poursuit mon inspection jusqu'à son propriétaire avant d'avoir un léger mouvement de recul. Un mec plutôt étrange me regarde bizarrement, des dreads sur les épaules et un piercing au coin de sa lèvre inférieure, il n'a pas l'air méchant en tout cas. Je dirais même qu'il est plutôt mignon avec son petit sourire en coin. Et comme nombre de jeunes qui se respectent, il a une casquette vissée sur la tête… je déteste cette mode !

- Hallo ! Wie geht's ?

- Ja und Sie ?

- Tu parles allemand, cool !

- Hum… Si tu le dis. Ça fait longtemps que je suis par terre ?

Putain, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas appelé les pompiers.

- Deux minutes à peine, t'es sûre que ça va ? Parce que t'es toute pale là.

Tout en me parlant, il repasse une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille et comme une collégienne, je rougis. Si c'était pour me faire reprendre des couleurs c'est réussi. Je ne me suis sans doute pas encore assez tapé l'affiche pour aujourd'hui.

- Tom, arrête ça !

Je sursaute à cette voix qui me sort définitivement de mon état comateux et me tourne vers son propriétaire. Dire que je suis surprise serait un doux euphémisme. C'est quoi cette dégaine de psychopathe ? Vu sa voix, je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un garçon… Il a les cheveux aussi brun que les miens mais coiffés (oserais-je dire ça ?) dans tous les sens. Il arbore du maquillage ultra noir tout autour des yeux, sans compter ses jeans déchirés et un tee-shirt rouge estampillé « Evil ». Je nage en plein délire, ou alors effectivement le choc est plus sérieux que ce que je ne pensais.

Le fameux Tom enlève sa main de derrière mon oreille aussi vite que s'il s'était brûlé et me lance un petit sourire que je jurerais espiègle.

- Bon, maintenant que la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée, on va peut-être pouvoir remplir le constat parce que vous avez un timing à respecter et vous n'êtes pas vraiment en avance.

- Ian c'est bon, pas la peine de l'agresser. Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait fait exprès, tu sais.

Je viens donc d'identifier Ian comme étant le conducteur du van et accessoirement le mec qui possède le regard le plus froid que je connaisse sur Terre… Bien avant celui de ma mère ou même Julie peut allée se rhabiller. Tom se trouve toujours à mes côtés, et je le trouve adorable à prendre ma défense comme ça, mais son insistance à me fixer comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de ma part me met encore plus mal à l'aise. Ils sont vraiment bizarres ces mecs.

Je récupère finalement mes papiers de voiture et m'approche mais c'est encore le jeune homme à la casquette qui me les arrache pour les donner à Ian, en lui demandant si ça ne le dérange pas de faire le nécessaire. Il me prend alors la main et me fait signe de monter à l'arrière du véhicule. Je panique un peu entre cette main inconnue qui enserre mes doigts et le fait qu'il veuille me faire rencontrer d'autres personnes. Pourtant, je trouve son touché très doux et décide, dans une folie passagère totale, de lui faire confiance.

Je retrouve donc le fameux brun de tout à l'heure ainsi que deux nouveaux garçons. Ils me fixent tous et je ne me sens vraiment pas à ma place du tout. Je sens mes joues s'empourprées à nouveau : j'arrache ma main immédiatement et commence à triturer le bas de mon tee-shirt pour m'occuper les doigts. J'ai l'impression que comme Tom tout à l'heure, ils attendent un truc de ma part, mais je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste face à eux. Un ange décide de passer avant que celui qui m'ait amené dans le véhicule n'engage la conversation :

- Alors, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Heu… Sarah, et vous ?

Qu'est ce que j'ai dis comme énormité encore ? Non parce qu'ils sont tous les quatre en train de se regarder comme si je venais d'annoncer que je venais de Mars. Finalement, c'est un mec du fond qui me demande :

- Tu ne nous connais pas ? Pas du tout ?

Je dois vraiment être conne parce que je ne vois pas d'où je pourrais les connaître et vu leurs têtes, je pense que je ne l'aurais pas oublié.

- Pourquoi, je devrais ? – Je les dévisage et fixe naturellement Tom puisque c'est avec lui que j'ai eu le plus de contacts, si on peut dire.

Il fini par me répondre :

- En fait, non pas particulièrement, mais ça fait toujours bizarre quand ça nous arrive. Je te présente donc Georg, Gustav et voici mon frère jumeau, Bill.

- Jumeau ? – J'arque un sourcil en me disant que je les aurais pris pour beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas pour des jumeaux.

Ils éclatent alors tous de rire et c'est Bill qui reprend la parole :

- Oui jumeau, je te le confirme. Mais Tom et moi cultivons notre différence depuis le plus jeune âge. Sans maquillage c'est déjà un peu plus visible. Tu as un très bon allemand en tout cas.

Je rougis – encore, c'est désespérant – devant le compliment et bafouille juste après un quelconque merci.

- J'adore les langues étrangères mais je ne parle pas si bien l'allemand que ça. Disons que je me débrouille.

Je crois que c'est alors Gustav qui me répond :

- J'aimerais beaucoup me débrouiller en français comme toi en allemand. .. Ça pourrait servir des fois !

On parle encore une dizaine de minutes et finalement Georg me demande ce que je fais dans la vie.

- Rien cette année, je profite de la vie. Et je travaille quelques heures par semaine dans une librairie pour me faire un peu d'argent de poche. Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites en France ?

Je vois Bill lancer un regard gêné à son frère et lorsque celui-ci ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, c'est Ian qui fait irruption en me donnant mes documents.

- Voila Mademoiselle, il manque juste votre signature ici et ici et je vous laisse partir.

J'accomplis mon destin, prends les papiers nécessaires à mon assurance et me retourne pour dire au revoir à ces drôles de bonhommes vraiment sympathiques.

- Bon et bien au revoir tout le monde. Merci de m'avoir supporté et profitez bien de votre séjour à Paris, c'est une ville magnifique. Et puis… heu… Vraiment désolé pour l'accident.

Ils me font tous des gestes pour me signifier qu'il n'y a aucun problème et lorsque je m'apprête à remonter dans ma voiture, je suis interpellée par le fameux Tom. Avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que se soit, je me retrouve dans ses bras… Qu'est ce qu'il sent bon, oulaaa je m'égare ! Mais il ne me laisse aucune chance de reprendre pied dans la réalité… non, à la place il chuchote tout contre mon oreille ce qui me lance des frissons tout le long de la colonne.

- C'était génial de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un comme toi. Merci beaucoup.

Puis il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de s'en retourner dans son van et de fermer la porte. Je me retrouve comme une idiote, mes doigts frôlant la peau qu'il a embrassé tout en cherchant une explication à sa dernière phase. Je me gifle mentalement afin de me remettre un tant soit peu de mes émotions et remonte dans ma voiture, faut vraiment que j'aille travailler !

C'est finalement avec une heure de retard que je me suis présentée à la boutique et lorsque j'ai raconté mon épopée à Mr Donavan, il m'a illico renvoyé à la maison.

- C'est de calme dont tu as besoin après ça… Tu files et je ne veux pas te revoir avant la semaine prochaine. Va voir le médecin au cas où et bon week-end.

Quand je disais que c'était une crème !

Pourtant, une fois dans mon véhicule, l'amertume me prend : tout ça pour retourner chez moi ! Je me suis prise la tête avec ma mère, j'ai fracassé ma voiture et suis arrivée en retard à mon boulot pour au final me retrouver dans ma chambre, c'est-à-dire à mon point de départ. Le point positif puisqu'il en faut un, c'est que j'ai rencontré des gars super gentils et le point négatif… c'est que je n'arrête pas de poser mes doigts sur ma joue.

-

**POV Tom**

- Alors, briseur de cœur, l'as-tu faite succomber elle aussi ? – Me demande Gustav.

Quelle bande de relou, dès que j'approche une fille c'est pareil ; c'est pas de ma faute si je suis un tombeur quand même ! C'est Georg qui met fin à mon calvaire en annonçant finalement tout haut ce que l'on pense tous tout bas.

- Putain, ça fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas notre fiche signalétique par cœur ! Ceci dit, je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'elle pense de toi Bill... Faut dire qu'avec la tête que t'as en ce moment...

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tête ? – Demande t-il en faisant la moue.

Je pouffe de rire derrière ma casquette avant de répliquer :

- Rien, si ce n'est que tu es en pleine période Moufassa en ce moment. C'est un exploit qu'elle n'ait pas crié à l'agression.

Bill ne répond rien et comme tout bon jumeau qui se respecte, je sais que je l'ai vexé. Je bouge de place pour me retrouver à côté de lui et reprends la conversation :

- Tu fais la tronche ?

Le silence me répond. J'ai réussi au delà de toute espérance, je suis trop fort !

- Roh arrête un peu ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu attaches une importance quelconque a ce que pensent les gens ?

- Les gens je m'en fou, mais que toi tu le penses aussi, ça me gave.

- C'est dingue ça ! Des fois je me dis que dans le ventre de maman, c'est toi qui pris tous les gènes étiquetés « émotivité ». Je te taquine Billou, tu m'as bien charrié dans l'avion et tu sais que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

J'en profite pour lui secouer sa crinière et il ancre ses yeux dans les miens. Je me rends compte de la bourde que j'ai faite lorsque je vois ce regard commencer à briller de malice... Je suis un homme mort.

- Et toi, mon frère adoré... Qu'as-tu donc pensé de cette chère, comme s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

Je marmonne un « _Sarah_ » presque inaudible, mais pas pour lui.

- Ah oui Sarah... Tu te rappelles donc de son prénom, c'est une première ! Alors comment tu l'as trouvé ?

Je ne réponds rien parce que ça sent le piège à plein nez cette question et surtout mais alors surtout : garder la tête baissée ! Je sais que malgré leur apparence de « je m'en foutisme » Georg et Gustav écoutent attentivement la conversation. Pourquoi est ce qu'on n'arrive pas à cohabiter tous ensemble sans se mettre en boîte, hein ?

Le silence perdure dans l'habitacle mais je me sens franchement observé et dans un excès de courage je relève la tête pour faire face à trois paires d'yeux qui me fixent sérieusement.

- Quoi ? – Je demande un peu trop hargneusement. Hum, faut que je me calme moi.

C'est mon frère qui a le courage de rompre le silence en me demandant si je vais bien... Mais quelle question à la con !

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? – C'est qu'ils peuvent être pesants quand ils veulent ces gens-là.

- Hum, peut-être parce qu'on n'a pas eu droit à une seule réplique débile de ta part suite à l'incident ou encore parce que tu rougis quand on évoque Sarah alors que ça va faire quatre années que je ne t'ai plus vu le faire.

- Je ne rougis pas… T'es un grand malade toi. Et puis elle ou une autre franchement…

- Ta mauvaise foi n'a d'égale que ton sale caractère Tomy. Elle était vachement mignonne quand même !

Tout le monde approuve le choix de Georg et moi tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'ils changent de sujet. Des nanas comme ça on en croise pratiquement tous les jours, elle n'a rien d'exceptionnelle.

Mais sans vraiment y faire attention je me repasse toute la dernière heure : la sensation bizarre que j'ai ressenti en la serrant dans mes bras, je revois sa petite silhouette, ses cheveux et tout ce que je trouve à balancer, moi le grand Tom c'est un « _vous avez vu la couleur de ses yeux ?_ ». Par tous les saints ! Depuis quand est-ce que je regarde la couleur des yeux des nanas que je croise, hein ?

D'ailleurs, tout le monde à l'air très étonné, à part peut-être Bill qui me sourit mystérieusement.

Je préfère m'enfermer dans un silence sécurisant avant de balancer une autre connerie du même genre et à mon grand bonheur la conversation se dirige vers notre prochain arrêt : la station de radio.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

Bon, je viens de finir une énième fois mon livre préféré de mon hauteur préféré, va falloir que je trouve une autre occupation parce que je n'ai vraiment plus du tout, mais alors plus du tout envie de lire. En fait il faut juste que je m'aère l'esprit, sinon je n'arrête pas de penser à eux. Moi qui ai du mal à lier d'amitié avec des gens, j'ai trouvé ça presque naturel avec Tom et les autres, c'était très étrange...

N'ayant plus de quoi m'occuper dans ma chambre, je décide de consulter mes mails lorsque je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche_. « Bon, je passe te prendre demain soir, petite tenue de rigueur... on part en chasse avant la grande soirée de samedi. Pas de mais, je serai chez toi à 21h, bisous »_.

Raaaa Julie je te déteste ! De toute façon il faut que je lui raconte un peu ma journée, je décide donc de composer son numéro. Une sonnerie... une seconde puis une troisième... elle se fout de moi ou quoi, elle vient de m'envoyer un message et elle ne me répond pas ? C'est je décide de raccrocher que j'entends finalement le déclic du combiné, suivi d'un « _allo ?_ » timide.

- Et ben quand même, j'ai cru que t'allais jamais me répondre !

- Et tu as eu raison de le penser... j'ai trop peur de me faire engueuler pour demain. – Répond elle craintivement.

- Mouai, je devrais mais bon ! T'as prévu quoi au fait, parce qu'un vendredi soir...

Elle me parle donc de son programme en long, en large et en travers pour finalement m'annoncer que nous passerons la soirée dans un nouveau bar à la mode de la capitale... Elle est à je ne sais combien de kilomètres, et malgré cela, elle en sait plus sur les sorties nocturnes de Paris que moi... c'est aberrant !

- Tu sais quoi, je débarque chez toi à 19h comme ça, on mange ensemble, je te prépare et on file.

- Attend, attend ! Comment ça _« tu _me prépares » ?

- Oh arrête, si je te laisse faire tu vas te mettre un bas de jogging avec un pull à col roulé.

- T'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu là ?

S'en suit une étude complète de ma garde robe pour aboutir à la conclusion que j'étais beaucoup trop timide pour oser me mettre en valeur.

- T'as fait l'ENA pour sortir une connerie pareille. C'est pas nouveau que je suis timide, et il est hors de question que _tu_ m'habilles. Je vais ressembler à une nana en chaleur…

- Bah merci pour la réputation. Je pense avoir un peu plus de bon goût que ça… et puis je ne ressemble pas à une pouf quand même !

- Mouai c'est vrai… mais j'ai peur que tu veuilles en faire un peu trop en fait.

Comme elle a si bien l'habitude de le faire d'ailleurs.

- Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

- Biensûr que si espèce d'idiote… Bon ça va t'as gagné, je me remets entre tes mains expertes.

Je l'entends rigoler, ça m'a trop manqué. Je ne lui dirais pas, mais je suis très contente de la voir demain, ça fait une éternité et demi qu'on ne s'est pas vues. Elle s'est lancée dans la psycho et se livre corps et âme à ses études, ne voulant pas prendre de retard. Et puis surtout, ses parents ont déménagé à Lyon, la distance forcement ça n'aide pas. Elle me manque trop, trop, trop, et ça m'arrange bien qu'elle décide de venir plus tôt.

- Je viens te chercher à la gare à quelle heure alors ?

- Oh laisse tomber, je prendrai les transports sinon avec l'heure de pointe on va mettre trois plombes pour rentrer. Alors rien de nouveau dans ta vie de recluse sinon ?

- Ah, ah, ah très drôle. Et bien si, figure toi que j'ai eu un accident de voiture ce matin et…

- QUOI ? – Se met-elle à hurler avant d'enchaîner mille questions. Et tu me dis ça que maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà à la maison ? Dis-moi que tu n'as rien ?

- Arrête de gueuler comme ça ! J'ai juste tué mon vilain pare-choc mais moi ça va. J'ai percuté l'arrière d'un van et y'avait des mecs super sympas dedans.

- Des ou un mec super sympa ?

- Heu… ils étaient tous très gentils, mais c'est vrai qu'il y en a un qui m'a un peu plus marqué que les autres. Je sais pas pourquoi, il avait une tête de gentil… et puis… fin… voilà quoi.

Je l'entends rigoler et se ficher de moi.

- Et ben, tu es toujours autant expressive. Tu ne peux pas tout simplement dire qu'il était très mignon et que tu es tombée sous son charme ?

Je grogne sans répondre… non je ne peux pas dire ça. Et puis de toute façon c'est très exagéré ce qu'elle dit là !

-

**POV Tom**

Le stresse commence à monter au fur et à mesure que nous approchons de la radio, et comme d'habitude on fait des pronostics sur notre arrivée. Je range mon iPod au fond de mon sac, Georg se passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, la jambe de Bill n'arrête pas de trembler… seul Gustav a l'air serein, rien de bien inhabituel en soi. Notre véhicule s'engouffre dans le garage souterrain et nous voila accueillie par le responsable événementiel de la radio.

- Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez eu bon voyage...

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus, toutes ces banalités me saoulent ; que Bill joue son rôle de leader du groupe, ça me fera des vacances. J'en profite simplement pour serrer la main des différents gardes du corps présents. Ca me fait toujours rire de savoir qu'on a des gardes du corps mais bon, la sécurité avant tout. Je crois que nos mères ne nous laisseraient pas faire ce que l'on fait sans ça. Les pauvres, elles se font assez de soucis comme ça, alors si on peut les rassurer un peu.

Nous suivons le responsable à travers le parking, puis au bout de quelques minutes les premiers hurlements arrivent jusqu'à nous. Etant en tête de file, je lève le bras pour saluer tout ce monde, et suis rapidement suivi par les autres ; comme d'habitude la foule est composée essentiellement de filles, qui redoublent de hurlements en voyant qu'on leur fait signe... Dieu que j'adore mon job !

Je me retourne lorsque je sens que l'on me tire par le bras, c'est Bill qui me tend un marqueur et le marathon peut alors commencer. On s'approche doucement des fans qui nous attendent sans doute depuis le matin même. Où que l'on soit ils sont toujours présents et sans eux, on n'en serait certainement pas là. C'est pour ça qu'on prend toujours un peu de temps pour eux !

Je commence à signer machinalement tout ce qui se présente, un CD, une pochette, un classeur, un portable, un tee-shirt, y'a même une fille qui me fais signer son décolleté. J'enlace rapidement une ou deux personnes plus accessibles et refait les mêmes choses pendant encore cinq minutes. Les photos s'enchainent aussi à une vitesse ahurissante, sourire, signer, sourire et signer encore. On ne se rend pas compte comme ça, mais c'est super physique comme truc. Et finalement les gardes du corps nous demandent de les suivre pour rentrer de nouveau dans l'immeuble. Mr-j'organise-tout en profite pour reprendre la parole tout en nous conduisant vers un petit groupe de personnes.

- Je vous présente Isabelle, Nadège, Lola et Sandrine qui ont gagné notre jeu. Elles assisteront à votre interview à l'antenne et auront la possibilité de vous poser une seule question chacune.

Mouai, rien de bien nouveau en somme. Tout le groupe fait la bise à ces jeunes filles et je crois que l'une d'entre elle a des problèmes à respirer après l'embrassade de Bill. Je leur fais un clin d'œil histoire d'enfoncer le clou et surtout pour le plaisir de les entendre glousser un peu… pourtant je n'arrive pas à enlever le visage de Sarah de mes pensées, c'est dingue ça !

Pourquoi est ce que tout un coup je me mets à penser à elle ? En fait ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de parler avec elle sans arrières pensées que j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle soit là à la place de l'une de ces filles qui nous dévorent des yeux comme si elles espéraient une demande en mariage. Deux d'entre elles sont d'ailleurs des clones de Bill avec des cheveux noirs, le piercing à l'arcade et les mitaines… ça me fait toujours bizarre. La troisième est une asiatique qui porte une magnifique mini-jupe et la dernière est une blonde aux yeux verts, ils sont jolies c'est vrai mais ils me paraissent si fades en comparaison de ceux que j'ai vu ce matin…

Et je repars immédiatement dans mes pensées, putain elle était vraiment sympa… c'était mimi sa timidité face à nous alors qu'elle ne nous connaissait même pas. Bill me file soudain un coup d'épaule pour me ramener sur Terre, je me retourne vivement vers lui et il me dit en un allemand très rapide pour que la traductrice n'y fasse pas gaffe :

- Tu penseras à elle plus tard !

Raaaahh mais merde, est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que ça m'énervais ce lien débile que mon frère et moi avons ? Non parce que c'est le type d'exemple parfait… je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je pense à _elle_… Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je pense à… putain il vient de me redonner un coup d'épaule ! On s'échange un regard qui en dit long mais que personne ne peut saisir et suivons le groupe. Une fois que nous avons fait connaissance avec les animateurs, on s'installe tranquillement dans le studio mais une des filles me colle d'un peu trop près, et sous le regard plus que surpris de Bill, je décide de m'asseoir entre Gustav et Georg. Une fois ce problème réglé, les questions commencent à fuser.

Tout y passe, la musique, une journée type avant un concert et le stresse qui va avec, les diverses coupes de cheveux de mon frère et bien évidemment les filles. D'habitude c'est à ce moment là que choisie Bill pour me refiler le bébé en répondant assez systématiquement « _C'est à mon frère qu'il faut demander ces choses là_ ». Mais bizarrement aujourd'hui c'est lui qui parle, faut dire que c'est une vraie pipelette et que quand il commence, il en faut beaucoup pour l'arrêter.

« Toutes vos fans se demandent si vous êtes toujours célibataires et si oui, est ce que vous pourriez entreprendre quelque chose avec l'une d'entre elles. »

Question qui revient régulièrement, je me demande si nous aurions autant de fans en étant en couple. J'écoute mon frère se sortir de ce traquenard avec toujours autant d'habileté tout en souriant.

- Vous savez, avec l'emploi du temps que nous avons en ce moment, ce ne serait vraiment pas un cadeau que d'être avec l'un d'entre nous. Nous côtoyons peu de filles, ce qui veut dire qu'effectivement il est tout a fait possible qu'une histoire naisse avec une fan, tout comme il est possible qu'elle naisse avec une personne qui ne nous connaisse pas du tout d'ailleurs.

Tiens, cette fin est nouvelle… d'habitude il termine sur « … une fan ». L'animateur décide, après ça, de faire une pause musicale ce qui permet à tout le monde de se rafraichir un peu. Il s'approche de moi en me tendant notre premier album puis m'explique :

- Ma copine est folle de vous depuis la première heure, ça ne vous embête pas de me signer ça ?

- Nan biensûr !

Je prends le CD et récupère le livret à l'intérieur pour griffonner un petit mot et le fait ensuite circuler à Gus et les autres. Je ne sais pas si sa copine parle allemand mais faudra faire avec. On nous fait signe de nous réinstaller autour de la table, la publicité arrivant à son terme… 3… 2… 1 et le mec du son nous fait signe.

- Bonjour à tous, nous revoici après une courte pause, toujours en compagnie des Tokio Hotel. Je ne sais pas vous mais pour ma part, voici ma partie de l'émission préférée : Nous avons tiré au sort des auditeurs, auditrices en l'occurrence, pour faire partager cette interview avec la possibilité de poser une seule et unique question au groupe… Pas de filet, pas de porte de sortie, n'importe quelle question peut être abordée et ils seront obligés de répondre, c'est la règle du jeu.

Mouhahaha je rigole intérieurement, aucune question ne nous fait peur parce que je crois qu'on a déjà tout entendu. L'animateur nous a expliqué qu'il s'agit d'un rite obligatoire dans son émission, tous les artistes s'y sont pliés de bonne grâce. Nous perso quand on a su ça, on s'est bien marré. Bah oui, ça va enfin changer des typiques « et pourquoi Tokio Hotel » et autre « Est-ce que votre vie à changée »… enfin bon, on espère.

- Alors, la petite au tee-shirt jaune, c'est à toi.

On la regarde tout en attendant sa question mais elle a l'air terrifier de nous parler, qu'est ce qu'elle va nous sortir celle-là ! L'animateur lui fait alors un geste encourageant et elle se lance en bégayant un peu.

- Bonjour à tous. Alors voilà, vous avez commencé à vous développer sur le marché anglais, est ce que ça veut dire que vous tenterez les Etats-Unis aussi ?

Tout ça pour ça ? On n'est quand même pas si impressionnant. Y'en a vraiment qui oublie qu'on a que 18 ans je vous jure. Et puis pour l'originalité elle repassera mais bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas une question idiote puisque comme l'explique mon frère, on s'est effectivement demandé si oui ou non on tenterait ce marché là, pour le moment en tout cas ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

- Ok, alors maintenant la blondinette c'est à toi.

Et c'est avec plus d'aplomb que sa copine qu'elle demande :

- Quelle est la chose la plus bizarre qu'on vous ait demandé ?

C'est Georg qui s'y colle cette fois : « Personnellement rien de bizarre directement, mais quand on est en concert, certaines pancartes sont très… inhabituelles. Une fois j'en ai vu une qui disait « pause ta basse et vient me déshabiller », j'avoue que ça surprend toujours un peu ».

- Moi une fois dans la rue, j'étais tout seul au téléphone avec Andreas et je voyais qu'une fille devant moi n'arrêtait pas de se retourner. Dés la communication coupée elle s'est approchée et m'a demandé si elle pouvait juste m'enlacer. Elle n'a rien voulu d'autre, même pas un autographe. J'ai trouvé ça très mignon.

Ah, je m'en rappelle de cette histoire. Mon frère est très sensible à ce genre d'attention, il m'avait raconté l'anecdote en rentrant le soir même… et je me rappelle lui avoir demandé pourquoi il n'en avait pas profité pour l'embrasser ce qui m'avait valu une nouvelle tape à l'arrière du crâne. Ah, je crois qu'on attend mon histoire à moi alors… réfléchissons, ah bah oui !

- C'est pas un truc qu'on m'a demandé mais plutôt qui m'est arrivé. On était en plein concert quand pour une raison mystérieuse une fille m'a lancé son string. Pas de bol pour moi, il s'est accroché à ma guitare alors qu'on était en plein milieu d'une chanson. Impossible d'arrêter de jouer pour l'enlever, mais ça me faisait faire des fausses notes. Je me rappelle que Bill m'a regardé l'air de dire « arrête tes conneries tout de suite » mais quand il a vu le petit bout de tissu rouge il s'est approché et l'a enlevé tout en continuant de chanter. La grande classe mon frangin !

Tout le monde rigole… personnellement ça ne m'a pas faire rire sur le coup mais c'est vrai qu'à entendre c'est assez comique. Puis vient le tour de la troisième qui nous demande simplement si nous travaillons déjà sur l'album suivant. Chose rare, c'est Gus qui prend la parole :

- On a effectivement une ou deux musiques de prêtes mais c'est plus dû à l'inspiration de Bill sur le moment qu'à une réelle préparation d'un nouvel album. On bosse au jour le jour et pour le moment on préfère offrir un beau spectacle pour nos concerts, c'est la priorité.

Gus c'est le plus en retrait de nous tous, il est très calme en apparence et ne parle pas très souvent lors d'une interview... pourtant entre nous soit dit, il n'arrête pas. Il est très perfectionniste et trouve toujours de nouvelles idées pour améliorer une mélodie ou un texte. On se complète vraiment tous et chacun à son rôle à jouer, même si ce n'est pas flagrant pour tout le monde.

A la fin de sa réponse, on se retourne par élimination vers l'asiatique pour écouter sa question, mais pour être honnête avec vous, le regard qu'elle me lance me met un peu mal à l'aise et je sens venir le coup foireux.

- J'ai lu dans plusieurs magazines que pour espérer avoir une chance avec toi, il fallait y aller franco, donc : Tom, passerais-tu la soirée avec moi ?

… Et ben elle ne manque pas de courage en tout cas. Je vois Bill me fixer l'air horrifié, parce qu'il sait que je suis capable d'accepter ce genre de proposition et ça l'angoisse. Je lui lance un petit sourire pour le faire mariner un peu et le vois se prendre la tête entre les mains avant de la relever d'un coup lorsqu'il entend ma réponse.

- Ca serait vraiment avec joie parce que tu es très mignonne malheureusement on a une séance de photos de prévus, impossible d'y réchapper. On remet ça une autre fois ?

Elle rigole mais je vois bien qu'elle est déçue. Le pire c'est que ce soir, on n'a pas du tout de séance photos… je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai raconté ça lorsque j'imagine de nouveau des yeux si verts… encore eux.

- Et bien c'était bien tenté mademoiselle. Merci au Tokio Hotel d'être venus nous rendre cette petite visite. On leur souhaite à tous un très bon concert, personnellement j'y serai donc vous avez intérêt à cartonner les gars !

L'animateur envoie une nouvelle coupure musicale et nous nous retrouvons sur le départ, on dit au revoir à tout le monde et particulièrement à nos fans lorsque l'asiatique revient à la charge en me glissant un morceau de papier entre les doigts tout en me lançant un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur… sauf le mien dans l'immédiat, putain mais je suis malade ou quoi ?!

De retour dans le van, l'adrénaline retombe nous laissant un peu amorphe. Ca ne nous empêche cependant pas d'échanger nos impressions et de commenter les questions insolites ou récurrentes… et bien sûr nos avis sur les filles présentent avec nous pour l'interview. Et c'est tout naturellement que je commence le débat.

- Vous avez vu celle a côté de Bill, on voyait tout son string… très mignon d'ailleurs.

- Oui !! J'ai vu aussi… trop drôle les petits oursons !

Et puis mon frère revient bien évidemment sur mon mensonge de tout à l'heure.

- Je ne me rappelais pas qu'on avait des photos de prévus ce soir, tu nous expliques ?

- Y'a rien à expliquer, j'avais pas envie de passer la soirée avec elle c'est tout. Je ne vais quand même pas accepter tous les rendez-vous que les filles mignonnes me donnent.

-Bah, c'est un peu ce que tu faisais jusqu'à maintenant, me renvoi Georg… merci pour le soutient.

Et Gus qui me demande ce qu'il y a de marqué sur ce fameux bout de papier qu'elle m'a glissé.

- Une nouvelle lettre d'amour ? Franchement, après la crampe que tu lui as mise à l'antenne, je suis assez surpris de sa persévérance. – Me taquine mon jumeau.

- Bah attend je vais te le dire tout de suite parce que je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert.

Je cherche dans les différentes poches de mon baggy ce satané papier et commence à le déplier. Je reste assez perplexe face à ça.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? – Dis-je tout haut.

Il s'agit simplement d'une publicité d'un bar quelconque, apparemment super branché. Et c'est Gustav qui vient à mon aide.

- Je crois qu'elle t'a laissé le mot derrière, espèce de débile !

Je lui balance une peluche qui se trouvait jusqu'alors dans le sac « souvenirs de fans » et retourne le papier. _« A charge de revanche, j'y serais toute la soirée avant de rentrer demain dans le nord, n'hésite_ _pas à passer après tes photos »_ suivi d'une grosse marque de rouge à lèvres. Quand je vous disais qu'elles étaient toutes folles de moi !

Je lance le papier vers mon frère qui était si curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait et me remet à écouter ma musique. Deux minutes après je me fais secouer comme un prunier par ce même frangin.

- Putain mais ça va te rendre sourd ton bordel ! Ca fait quinze fois que je te demande si tu vas y aller ?

- Tu rigoles ou quoi… je suis trop naze ce soir et puis se sera beaucoup plus marrant si on sort tous ensemble vendredi, non ?

- Tu sais que je me demandais ce que tu avais fais de mon frère pendant un moment ? Super programme, vous venez les gars ? – Demande t-il aux deux autres qui s'empressent d'accepter.

Avec un peu de chance, ça me changera les idées…

-

**POV Sarah**

Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que l'événement tant redouté arrive toujours avec d'autant plus de rapidité ? C'est comme ça que je me retrouve à être vendredi soir, il est 18h53 et je suis en train d'ouvrir la porte à ma future ex-meilleure amie.

- Salut ma puce – elle me saute dessus pour me serrer dans ses bras – tu m'as trop manqué !!!

Comment lui en vouloir après ça... elle me connaît trop bien et je sais qu'elle ma eue par les sentiments, mais que voulez-vous. On se fait un câlin jusqu'à ce que ma mère me demande très gentiment de fermer la porte.

- Sarah ! Ferme cette porte tout de suite, tu fais rentrer tout l'air froid ! Oh bonjour Julie, comment vas-tu ? Ton train n'a pas eu trop de retard ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est adorable avec tout le monde sauf avec moi... Je sais qu'elle n'approuve pas mon année sabbatique mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me la faire regretter tous les jours quand même. Finalement on monte dans ma chambre et Julie se jette sur mon lit, prend un coussin qu'elle cale contre son torse tout en me demandant d'ouvrir mon armoire.

- T'es chiante, tu ne veux pas qu'on parle un peu avant de commencer les festivités ? Ca va faire un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vues...

- C'est vrai t'as raison. Alors tu as rêvé de ton beau sauveur toute la nuit ? Tu ne m'as pratiquement rien dit de lui d'ailleurs, il ressemble à quoi ?

- Bon d'accord t'as gagné, jupe ou pantalon ?

Elle a le chic pour trouver le sujet qui me met mal à l'aise et elle le sait, pourquoi est-ce que ma meilleure amie adore sortir, voir des gens et s'éclater dans la vie ? Je suis sure que vous pensez que je suis une fille ennuyante à souhaits mais pas du tout, avec les personnes que je connais bien ça roule tout seul. Elle me lance alors un grand sourire, qui veut clairement dire qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête, tout en me demandant :

- Où as-tu rangé l'ensemble que je t'ai offert pour ton dernier anniversaire ?

J'ouvre, non que dis-je, j'écarquille les yeux de surprise alors qu'elle me regarde très sérieusement.

- Non, non, non il est hors de question que je mette ça ce soir !

- Et pourquoi, ça te va super bien et en plus ça te met en valeur de partout.

- En valeur ?? Mais tout le monde va me prendre pour une allumeuse !

- Ecoute, on va pas passer la soirée ici à décider si oui ou non tu es prêtes à franchir le pas qui te sépare du reste du monde. On va aller manger, tu va prendre une bonne douche pour te donner du pep's, te pomponner et m'enfiler ces fringues.

- Mais je…

Elle lève la main pour me couper la parole tout en précisant « il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! »

Je baisse la tête lamentablement pour me diriger vers la cuisine et enfourner une pizza, c'était sans compter sur ma mère qui me trouve en pleine méditation au milieu de la pièce.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, on dirait que tu portes tous les malheurs du monde sur tes frêles épaules.

- Humm, presque. Julie s'est mit en tête de me faire porter ce qu'elle m'a offert pour mon dernier anniversaire.

- Oh ! Elle sort le grand jeu dis donc… elle a décidé de te décoincer un peu ?

Ma mère et moi, nous ne nous comprendrons jamais. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Julie, a toujours adorée sortir et faire de nouvelle rencontre. Je ressemble plus à mon père qui était plus casanier et profitait des gens qu'il connaissait déjà. Il me soutenait toujours parce qu'il savait ce que je ressentais.

- Et quoi que tu puisses penser, ton père aurait été très heureux de te voir profiter de tes vingt ans.

- Maman !

Ce sont les mots de trop et je m'engouffre dans le couloir pour rejoindre ma chambre afin d'éviter une conversation que je sais pesante. Je retrouve Julie sur mon ordinateur en train de parler avec je ne sais qui sur MSN mais dés qu'elle croise mon regard elle coupe tout et sans préambule vient me serrer dans ses bras. Elle me berce quelques minutes puis me demande :

- Il te manque encore ?

- Tous les jours… tout le temps…

Mon père est mort des suites d'une longue maladie, c'était il y a pratiquement deux ans mais son souvenir est toujours très présent en moi. Cette épreuve ne m'a pas franchement aidée à m'ouvrir aux autres, bien au contraire en fait. Je me suis enfermée dans mon monde, étant incapable de prendre une décision d'où mon année de glande, je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi faire après la réussite de mon examen. Enfin bref, Julie me câline quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de me dire :

- Si tu préfères pour ce soir, on se fait une soirée pyjama ?

Mais avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche ou émettre le moindre son, c'est ma mère qui se trouve dans l'embrasure de la porte qui lui répond.

- C'est hors de question. Vous allez sortir, elle va mettre tes cadeaux qui lui vont si bien et aller s'amuser. Sarah ma puce, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te faire ressentir les choses mais je t'en pris, profite de ta jeunesse. Laisse enfin le passé là où il est, il est temps pour toi d'avancer.

Puis sans rien dire d'autre, elle pose la pizza cuite sur mon bureau et tout en refermant la porte se tourne vers Julie.

- Apprend lui, s'il te plait, elle n'y arrivera pas toute seule.

Puis elle disparaît dans le couloir.

Je réfléchis quelques instants à ce qu'il vient de se passer et me prends une claque magistrale… j'étais persuadée que ma mère n'approuvait aucun de mes choix alors qu'elle tentait juste de me faire réagir, de me faire reprendre le cours de ma vie là où elle s'est arrêtée après le décès de papa. Je suis chamboulé par tout ça, mais je me relève d'un bon et me tourne vers ma meilleure amie.

- Mange tout ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas faim. Je vais en profiter pour aller me préparer et… comme d'habitude, tu fais comme chez toi.

Elle ne me posera aucune question, comme toujours. Le sujet de mon père est un peu glissant et me froisse rapidement, ça m'a un peu coupé l'appétit mais surtout je ne veux pas m'attarder dessus.

Trente minutes plus tard, je suis coiffée, maquillée et habillée… prête pour assurer toute la nuit ! Mais au cas où, je récupère deux boissons énergisantes dans le frigo que je ramène dans ma chambre. Julie en a profité pour se faire belle elle aussi, je lui balance une canette et commence à boire la mienne.

On se regarde toutes les deux avec le même sourire aux lèvres, sans se lancer des fleurs ce soir on est canons ! On enfile de quoi affronter le froid de novembre et au moment où on franchit la porte d'entrée, j'aperçois ma mère qui nous regarde partir.

- Attend moi deux minutes Ju'.

Elle acquiesce et referme la porte pendant que je fais demi-tour et me plante devant ma maman. Je crois que ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi proche d'elle. Elle remet en place une de mes mèches folles puis m'annonce d'une voix douce :

- Tu es magnifique ce soir. Faites attention toutes les deux et tâche de t'amuser aussi.

Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche mais je la serre dans mes bras, chose que je n'ai plus fait depuis bien longtemps et tout en la relâchant, je lui murmure un « _merci_ » qu'elle comprendra très aisément.

C'est une bonne demi-heure plus tard qu'on arrive à notre but, le « 911 », bar à la mode ouvert récemment. Il a fallu trouver un parking, puis la rue dans laquelle se situe le bar… en gros on a perdu une bonne demi-heure supplémentaire. Qui a dit que nous n'avions pas le sens de l'orientation ? Un videur se trouve à l'entrée pour faire le tri dans la clientèle, moi qui pensais que les bars étaient en libre accès, je me suis bien plantée… j'espère qu'il ne va pas nous faire chier et qu'on rentrera sans problème. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsqu'il nous aborde avec un sourire de vendeur de dentifrice et qu'il nous ouvre la porte.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, passées une excellente soirée.

J'entends Ju' rigoler comme une écolière et je la regarde d'un air effrayé avant qu'elle ne me rassure rapidement.

- Vaut mieux jouer la dinde de service, tu rentres un peu dans son jeu et ça nous permet de passer la porte encore plus facilement.

- Mouai, si tu le dis.

Pendant un instant j'ai cru que ma meilleure amie était devenue une gourde ! Bref… on passe une minuscule entrée et je scrute alors le lieu où nous allons passer la soirée. Ma première impression est que ce n'est pas très grand. Les boissons sont délivrées au fond de la pièce sur la gauche, le bar est tout en transparence avec des néons violets qui font ressortir tout ce qui est blanc, très sympa. Le mobilier est constitué en grande partie de tabourets et de tables rondes, je poursuis ensuite mon inspection en hauteur. Une zone plus petite encore se trouve à l'étage, avec un bar ainsi que la personne qui s'occupe de la musique et de la où je suis, il me semble entrevoir des banquettes.

Ju' me tire par la manche pour trouver une table de disponible, chose assez facile en ce début de soirée. Je suis triste pour elle quand même mais très contente pour moi, le local est presque vide, le videur doit vraiment être très sélectif. On pose nos manteaux et allons s'installer au bar.

- La première tournée est pour moi mesdemoiselles, pour fêter les plus beaux sourires de la soirée. Qu'est ce que je vous offre ?

C'est le barman qui nous parle, il est plutôt grand, blond aux yeux bleu et très charmant ma foi. Je me retourne vers mon amie, on se sourit toutes les deux et lançons dans un bel ensemble « Tequila ! ».

- Très bon choix, je m'appelle Alex et vous ?

Une fois les présentations faites, Alex nous rapporte les citrons dans une petite coupelle ainsi que la salière. Je prépare le sel et lorsque Ju' est prête, on se lèche la main en même temps, buvons notre boisson d'un coup pour enfin mordre à pleines dents dans l'agrume. On commence à taper la discute avec Alex et après le troisième verre je sens quelqu'un s'installer à côté de moi puis me demander

_- Comment ça va Sarah ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**-**

**POV Tom**

La vache, on arrive enfin à l'endroit qu'on cherche à atteindre depuis deux plombes et demi, vraiment pas trop tôt ! Faut dire qu'entre Bill qui met trois heures à se préparer, Saki et David qu'on doit convaincre et les fans qu'il faut semer… ça commence à devenir compliqué. On s'approche du fameux bar mais au moment où on s'apprête à rentrer, le vigil fait barrage en croisant ses gros bras sur le torse.

- Désolé mais ce ne sera pas possible jeunes gens.

Mes amis et moi nous regardons l'air perplexe, et le problème me saute d'un coup aux yeux : pour passer incognito on s'est tous emmitouflés sous des capuches, bonnet et autre casquette. Bonjour le look… on se débarrasse de nos couvre-chefs et regardons le videur de nouveau.

- Oh désolé messieurs, c'est un honneur de vous voir parmi nous ce soir.

Ouai bah c'est bon, n'en rajoute pas non plus gros naze. On lui fait un sourire de circonstance et passons enfin la porte… c'est le parcours du combattant pour sortir ma parole !!

Je pousse la porte d'entrée et me trouve dans un endroit que je qualifierais de plutôt calme... on repassera pour l'ambiance extra, l'avantage par contre c'est qu'on sera tranquille du fait de cette pauvre fréquentation. Une soirée dans un endroit tranquille, ça fait bien longtemps que ça ne nous ai pas arrivé tiens ! Quelques personnes au bar, une ou deux autres à des tables et le reste à l'étage... Tant pis, au moins si je me mets minable, il n'y aura pas de photographe pour immortaliser la scène.

Je suis Gustav qui se dirige tout droit vers le coin le plus sombre… l'habitude sans doute, par ce qu'il a vu comme moi « la super ambiance ». On vire nos déguisements et je retrouve enfin mon frère, c'est trop bizarre de le voir avec les cheveux attachés ! Je trouve personnellement que ses cheveux long naturels lui vont beaucoup mieux que ces espèces de crinières qu'il se borne à faire, mais pas la peine que j'use ma salive pour le lui expliquer puisque de toute façon il ne m'écoutera pas !

On s'installe tranquillement autour d'une table et à peine le temps que nos fesses aient touché le siège qu'une espèce de grand blond peroxydé s'approche de nous... sa tête ne me revient pas spécialement.

- Bonsoir messieurs, qu'est ce que vous souhaitez boire ?

Autant pour moi, ce n'est _que_ le serveur, je crois que je commence à devenir un peu parano quand même. Donc Georg se commande une bière (très classique), mon ami Gus une vodka orange (tiens, il arrête sa cure de martini), mon cher et tendre frère commande son éternelle pina colada et moi... hum, soyons fous : un whisky coca. Mr je-suis-blond-par-ce-que-je-le-vaux-bien n'a toujours pas levé les yeux de son calepin, il continu d'écrire frénétiquement notre commande et finalement relève son nez en nous remerciant.

- Je vous amène ça tout de sui... Heu... bonsoir ! Enfin... heu... bah j'arrive.

Mort de rire !!! Rien que pour voir la tête qu'il a fait ça valait le coup de venir. En même temps c'est un peu agaçant cette manie de nous regarder comme ça, on fait de la musique c'est tout !

On commence à parler de tout et de rien en attendant nos consommations lorsque j'entends des rires en direction du bar. Apparemment, notre beau blond est passé en mode « je drague » puisque deux filles sont en train de rigoler avec lui. Pour être honnête je le comprends un peu par ce que la fille qui me tourne le dos est particulièrement bien foutue et sa copine à l'air très bien aussi ! Je détaille la première des pieds à la tête, elle porte des bottes à talon haut, un jean ultra moulant (ma parole, on n'y fera plus rien rentrer la dedans) et un dos nu que d'ici je suppose rouge, dos nu qui laisse libre accès à un tatouage particulièrement bien placé, que je fixe un certain temps avant que Georg ne me suggère de les inviter à notre table. Pas bête comme idée… Je commence à me lever avant de me rassoir directement et de regarder mon frère, parce qu'après la scène qu'il m'a fait dans l'avion… mais il se contente à mon grand désarroi de lever les épaules d'un air complètement indifférent. Il me décourage ce mec, je vous assure que par moment j'ai vraiment des doutes sur le fait que nous soyons jumeaux.

- Attends, comment peux-tu rester indifférent à ça ? Lui dit Georg en montrant les filles du doigt.

Aaahh ce Georg, toujours là pour me soutenir, je crois qu'il est autant barge que moi et pourtant c'est moi qui m'en prend plein la tronche dés que ça parle du sexe faible… en même temps si je fermais un peu ma gueule en face des journalistes, ça irait peut-être mieux !

- C'est bon vous avez gagné ! Mais si se sont des hystériques, vous vous débrouillez avec elles.

Je lui balance mon sourire le plus charmeur et me lève pour m'approcher des demoiselles mais je m'arrête bien vite en pleine lancée. Celle qui me tournait le dos se trouve maintenant de trois-quarts à moi, et vient de lécher du sel sur sa main et ce petit bout de langue entre aperçus… Wouaw, ça émoustille ! Cette nana respire la sensualité et le pire c'est qu'elle n'en a pas conscience. Plus je m'approche et plus cette silhouette me dit vaguement quelque chose… HEY !! Mais je l'ai déjà vu… je la refixe de nouveau de haut en bas pour être sûr mais son regard confirme mon impression. Bah merde alors, qu'est ce qu'elle fou ici ?! Et Pourquoi est ce que mon cœur bat plus vite d'un coup ?? Je déglutis en m'installant à côté d'elle le plus naturellement du monde puis sans trop réfléchir, lui demande

_- Comment ça va Sarah ?_

Elle arrête alors tout mouvement, pose son verre et se retourne tout doucement vers moi. On se regarde quelques instants et le doute m'envahit, est-ce qu'elle se souvient de nous ? Une vague de déception s'insinue en moi… son visage me poursuit depuis deux jours alors qu'elle m'avait déjà complètement zappé.

- Tu te rappelles de moi au moins ? Autant lui demander, la patience n'ayant jamais été une de mes premières vertus.

- Biensûr que oui Tom, seulement je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te recroiser. La vache, je suis trop surprise… mais super contente. Comment ça va ?

L'amertume qui s'emparait de moi s'évapore à vitesse grand V alors que mon pauvre petit cœur rate un battement quand je vois le sourire qu'elle me lance… tellement sincère, tellement craquant... oulaa je vire fleur bleue moi, faut que je fasse gaffe à ce que je dis ! Je ne résiste pas à la serrer de nouveau dans mes bras pour lui faire la bise, ça me fait trop plaisir de la revoir. Et puis surtout, qu'est ce que c'est drôle de la taquiner.

- Ca va super bien maintenant que t'es là !

Désolé mais j'adore la voir rougir, c'est plus fort que moi. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieur de gêne, faut qu'elle arrête ça tout de suite, elle ne se rend pas compte de l'impact que ce genre de tic peut avoir sur les mecs.

- Tes amis sont là aussi ? Me demande-t-elle.

J'acquiesce et lui demande si elle veut se joindre à nous.

- Pourquoi pas, tiens je te présente ma meilleure amie. Julie, je te présente Tom. Tom, voici Julie.

Je décale la tête pour dire bonjour à son amie et je parierai tout ce que j'ai que elle, à déjà entendu parler du groupe… ça promet !

-------------------------------------------------------

**POV Sarah**

Une fois les présentations finies, c'est avec un étonnement très particulier que j'écoute Ju' répliquer

- Tom, comme dans « Tom Kaulitz guitariste des Tokio Hotel » ?

J'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire qu'elle parle encore mieux allemand que moi, vous vous en rendrez compte de toute façon... Par contre elle me fait flipper à fixer Tom comme ça, et puis comment elle connaît son nom... et c'est quoi Tokio Hotel ? Je la regarde, puis regarde Tom qui a l'air un peu gêné et retourne vers ma meilleure amie.

- Vous vous connaissez déjà ? Je suppose naïvement que non parce qu'en toute logique j'aurai surement entendu parler de lui puisque Julie et moi connaissons les mêmes personnes mais bon, on sait jamais.

Et contre toute attente et surtout pour ma plus grande honte, Julie me balance en un allemand parfait :

- Attends ! Si je comprends bien, le fameux Tom, ton beau sauveur dont tu n'as pas arrêté de me parler, c'est lui ? Tout en le montrant du doigt… bonjour la discrétion.

Je vous le donne donc en mille, qu'est ce que je peux être en train de faire : Mais oui, je rougis, 100 points pour celui du fond ! Et lui qui n'en rate pas une et qui me demande

- Alors comme ça t'as parlé de moi ?

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me retourne vers lui avec mon plus beau sourire. Oui je le trouve très mignon, mais non je ne rentrerai pas dans son jeu.

- Oh tu sais, elle exagère toujours tout. Alors, comment est ce que vous vous connaissez ?

Vite, une diversion pour changer de sujet, celui là me mettant vraiment trop mal à l'aise... Mais j'ai la vague impression que c'est ma question qui le met, lui, mal à l'aise, c'est dingue ça par ce qu'il n'y a pas plus conne comme question ! Et mon amie daigne enfin éclairer ma lanterne, enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule la ou quoi ? T'es en train de me dire que tu ne le connais pas ? Mais tu sors de ta grotte qui te sert de chambre des fois !!!

- Ju' tu commences à être très vexante, tu le sais ça ?

Elle m'agace à me prendre de haut comme ça... pourquoi je devrais le connaître d'abord. Déjà l'autre qui me pose la question hier dans le van, et maintenant elle...

- Tu sais quoi, toi et ta copine vous venez avec moi rejoindre les autres et je t'explique après d'accord ?

J'acquiesce et me retourne brusquement lorsque j'entends Ju' s'égosiller

- Comment ça les autres, vous êtes tous ici ??

Elle me saute ensuite dans les bras et me fais un gros câlin en plein milieu du bar.

- C'est trop génial... merci, merci, merci ! Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillée mais merci mille fois !

Je suis une habituée de ces excès de tendresse avec elle mais lorsque Tom me demande l'air tout gêné si on est ensemble, je la repousse assez rapidement ! On éclate alors de rire toutes les deux avant que Julie ne lui dise

- Vraiment désolé pour tes fantasmes, mais non nous ne sommes pas lesbiennes.

Je l'entends vaguement murmurer un « dommage, ça aurait été sympa » avec un clin d'œil et nous voila à faire le chemin inverse jusqu'à leur table pour faire de nouveau face au reste du groupe. C'est Bill qui me reconnaît en premier et qui nous accueille avec un grand sourire.

- Sarah, et ben pour une surprise... qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ca va bien depuis hier ?

Je lui réponds vaguement, avant que tout ce petit monde se lève pour me faire la bise et Tom en profite pour présenter Julie.

- Je vous présente Julie, meilleure amie de Sarah.

Georg et Bill ramènent deux tabourets supplémentaires pour que Ju' et moi puissions nous asseoir et une fois tout ce beau monde installé, je me rends compte qu'elle les regarde comme si elle avait 5 ans et que le Père Noël venait juste de passer. Bon, je me lance

- Bien, est ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ? Parce que je ne comprends pas très bien l'attitude de ma copine et vous, ça n'a pas l'air de vous étonner plus que ça… c'est très étrange.

Le silence est ma seule réponse, ça commence vraiment à me chatouiller... et c'est encore Ju' qui prend la parole

- Mais le pire c'est que tu ne rigoles même pas, tu ne sais pas qui ils sont ?

- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je poserai la question si c'était le cas ? C'est vrai que c'est super drôle de faire semblant de ne pas savoir... sauf que ça fait 2 jours que ça dure et que je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir un sens de l'humour si développé !

Je vois Tom se rapprocher de moi, et j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'annoncer une catastrophe planétaire tellement son air est sérieux, il ouvre la bouche et...

- Tu ne veux pas boire un peu d'abord ?

Vous connaissez un peu les mangas ? Vous voyez quand apparaît sur le crâne du personnage des goûtes, bah c'est un peu ce qu'il se passe pour moi en ce moment... la vague impression d'être prise pour une parfaite idiote. Je le fixe alors dans les yeux dans l'optique de lui montrer toute ma mauvaise humeur, sauf que c'est tout le contraire qui se passe. Il me fait une de ces bouilles qui me radoucit immédiatement, il a toujours ce petit sourire en coin que je trouve si mignon, et puis ses yeux rieurs... Je regarde sa langue jouer avec son piercing tout en m'avouant que j'aimerai beaucoup être à sa place, ce qui bien entendu me fait rougir instantanément. Je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est écoulé et c'est le raclement de gorge de Bill qui nous ramène sur la terre ferme.

- Si on vous dérange vous le dites, on vous laissera tout seul.

Je baisse les yeux pour éviter le regard moqueur des autres, et dans un sursaut de mauvaise humeur je me lève pour retourner vers le bar et cet Alex qui était bien plus sympa ou du moins qui avait plus de conversation. Puisqu'on décide de me faire tourner en bourrique, je me casse. Ma timidité maladive me pousse à éviter toute situation conflictuelle et plutôt que de gueuler à tout va, bah je préfère m'en aller.

- De toute façon ce n'est pas grave, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites : Que je fais du boudin. Et je vous répondrais que vous avez raison, vous pensez encore qu'à 20 ans ça craint et vous aurez encore raison mais j'y peux rien. Je m'éloigne sans un regard et une fois arrivé à destination, Alex qui m'a vu venir me dit d'un air très ironique

- Je crois que tu ne vas pas réussir à t'en débarrasser comme ça.

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il veut dire jusqu'à ce que je sente une personne me saisir le poignet pour que je me retourne. D'habitude je trouve ce geste extrêmement agressif mais cette pression là est presque aérienne… et je fais de nouveau face à Tom.

- C'est ma tournée, qu'est ce que tu prends ?

Son air sûr de lui m'agace prodigieusement et bien malgré moi, deux sentiments se mélangent complètement. D'un côté je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il va encore se moquer de moi et de l'autre je ne pensais tellement pas le revoir que j'ai envie de passer autant de temps que possible avec lui. Devant mon hésitation, il amorce un geste de la main vers moi mais je fais un pas en arrière pour l'éviter. Il baisse alors la tête, peut-être est-t-il blessé mais avec lui on ne sait jamais. Surtout que finalement je ne le connais pas beaucoup, pas du tout même. Mise à part le fait qu'il ait été gentil avec moi lors de l'accident… peut-être que tout ça l'amuse beaucoup finalement, pourtant j'ai un affreux doute quand je l'entends hésiter

- Je... heu... écoute, on prend un truc à boire et on s'installe tous les deux pour que je t'explique tout, ça te va ?

Ma curiosité l'emporte, et puis je le trouve très charismatique et apprécie beaucoup sa compagnie mais c'est sans enthousiasme que je demande à Alex un verre de soda (et oui, plus d'alcool, sinon je ne pourrai pas conduire ma voiture pour rentrer). Une fois que Tom a récupéré sa conso, il pose une main dans mon dos pour me guider vers une table à l'autre bout du local. Je sais que c'est très mièvre mais j'ai l'impression que cette main me réchauffe tout le corps. J'essaye de calmer les battements refreinés de mon cœur lorsque je sens ses doigts toucher furtivement ma peau mais c'est peine perdue, de toute façon ils se calment tout seul lorsque cette main m'abandonne et que le froid refait son apparition... J'ai même l'impression d'avoir entendu Tom soupirer… je divague !

Je m'installe sur un tabouret et lui se met en face de moi, je n'ai toujours pas touché à mon verre et mon exaspération atteint des sommets lorsque le silence retombe. Je commence à battre le rythme de la musique avec mon pied, décidé à l'ignorer complètement... mais

- J'adore ton tatouage au fait, très mignon…

Rahhh je le déteste, je baisse les yeux sous le compliment et je suis sûre qu'il sait que ça me fait réagir par ce qu'il retrouve d'un coup son petit sourire espiègle.

- Et puis tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu ne fais pas la tête.

Je redresse mon visage immédiatement, plante mes yeux dans les siens et lui explique le fond de ma pensée

- Je ne fais pas la tête contrairement à ce que tu peux penser mais mon monde ne tourne pas autour de ta personne et je ne supporte pas de me faire prendre pour une idiote. Maintenant, craches le morceau ou fiche moi la paix !

Ok, j'ai peut-être été _un peu_ agressive mais l'alcool m'aide énormément à formuler tout haut ce que je pense tout bas. Il se passe la main derrière la nuque et ose me dire

- T'es vraiment pas une fille facile toi, un coup on a l'impression de voir quelqu'un sans défense et deux minutes après tu sors les crocs. Bon bah si tu veux tout savoir les mecs et moi on fait un peu de musique, voilà.

Quoi, c'est tout ? Tout ce cirque pour ce résultat là ?

- Tu te fou de ma gueule ou quoi ? Tu me fais tourner en rond tout simplement par ce que toi et tes potes vous répétez de la musique au fond du garage de vos parents ?

Et à ma grande surprise je le vois éclater de rire... mais il rigole comme si j'avais raconté la meilleure blague du monde. J'avoue que ça déstabilise un peu… qu'est ce que je viens de dire de si drôle ?

- hahahaha... trop marrant... putain ! C'était le bon vieux temps ça… faudrait que je te montre des photos à l'occaz… on n'était pas jolis à voir !

Je crois que je nage en pleine dimension parallèle ou alors il a dévissé un boulon. Il reprend son souffle et au passage un peu de contenance puis continu

- En fait, on est plutôt connu du côté germanique, un peu moins en France mais on a pas mal de fans quand même.

Mouai je confirme, je nage en plein délire... comment ça ils sont connu ? Je prends mon verre pour boire une gorgée pendant qu'il poursuit ses explications.

- On est en France pour de la promo, radio, télé et on a un concert de prévu dimanche, il me semble que la salle s'appelle Berqui ou un truc dans le genre.

Je suspends mon geste quelques instant avant de reposer mon verre que je tenais jusque là.

- Berqui... je ne connais pas de salle sur Paris qui s'app... attend, attend, tu me parles de Bercy ? C'est à Bercy que vous devez jouer ??

- Ah oui Bercy c'est ça, tu connais ? Me demande-t-il en se tapant le front.

Putain de merde ! Ils remplissent Bercy... c'est pas possible il me fait marcher là. J'arque un sourcil pour l'inviter à poursuivre, par ce qu'en vérité je ne sais pas trop quoi dire qui pourrait paraitre intelligent.

- En fait on ne voulait pas spécialement t'en parler hier par ce que de discuter avec quelqu'un a qui nous étions inconnu, c'est assez rare. Pas que nous nous prenions pour des super stars mais tout simplement par ce que le moindre de nos déplacements n'est que promo, rencontre de fans et concert. On a pu redevenir des jeunes normaux, qui rencontrent une fille normale et on a tous passés un super moment.

- Et quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais vous harceler en apprenant la merveilleuse nouvelle ? Wouaw j'ai rencontré un groupe de musique connue en rentrant dans leur véhicule, vite il faut que j'appelle tous les journaux pour leur vendre ma fabuleuse histoire… mais tu me prends pour qui au juste ?

- Tu vas commencer par te calmer un peu, par ce que je crois que tu t'énerves toute seule là. Je ne te prends pour personne en particulier, c'est juste que je ne savais pas comment t'expliquer tout ça, on a jamais eu à le faire avant. Qu'est ce qui te vexe à ce point, que ta copine nous connaisse et pas toi ? Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir t'expliquer par ce que je te trouve vraiment super et…

- Oh arrête ton baratin tu veux. Je ne suis qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres, vous devez rencontrer des gens _super_ partout. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi.

Je fini mon verre d'une traite, le pose un peu brutalement sur la table et me relève.

- Et bien écoute, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à toi et tes amis. Vraiment ravis d'avoir fait votre connaissance et puis heu… bon Bercy. Bye !

Je me redirige vers la table où Ju' et moi avons laissé nos affaires, enfile mon manteau et me rapproche de l'endroit où se trouvent les autres ainsi que ma meilleure amie.

- Ju' je veux rentrer à la maison, je t'attends à la voiture. Salut tout le monde, au plaisir.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**POV Julie**

Et ben… elle a du caractère quand elle veut ma copine, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle l'utilise vraiment à bon escient. En plus elle me plombe ma soirée à moi aussi la chipie.

- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas très contente, constate judicieusement Bill. Tom aurait-il encore fait des siennes ?

- Hum, je la connais suffisamment pour te dire qu'elle va longtemps regretter cette soirée. Elle est très impulsive et le fait qu'elle craque sur ton frère ne fait rien pour arranger les choses.

Il m'attrape le bras pour me retourner vers lui

- Comment ça elle craque pour mon frère, elle t'en a parlé ?

- Non pas particulièrement, mais c'est mon amie et je le sais. Par contre vu la réputation qu'il a, excuse-moi si je ne l'encourage pas tellement dans ce sens. J'ai pas trop envie de la ramasser à la petite cuillère.

D'ailleurs le pauvre, il est resté à la table après le départ de Sarah, tout seul. Il a posé ses coudes sur ses jambes et se tiens la visière de sa casquette, tête baissée… c'est qu'il me ferait presque de la peine comme ça.

- Je sais qu'il n'a pas un comportement exemplaire avec les filles, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir comme ça. D'ordinaire il aurait sorti toute la panoplie du guitariste super star et n'aurait pas cherché à ménager Sarah, il aurait demandé directement, aurait attendu une réponse clair telle que oui ou non et point barre. C'est vraiment bizarre…

J'enfile également ma veste pendant que Tom revient vers nous, mais en fait il ne s'arrête pas.

- Je vais fumer une clope, à toute !

Personne ne fait un geste vers lui… je me retourne alors vers son jumeau assez surprise.

- Tu ne l'accompagnes pas ?

- Non, il a besoin d'être seul pour le moment. Dit moi, qu'est ce que vous faites demain soir ?

Mon petit cœur s'affole en pensant que peut être ils veulent nous revoir malgré la scène de ma copine.

- Et bien on sort en boîte pour mon anniversaire.

Je farfouille dans mon sac pour dénicher mon calepin et mon crayon, gribouille un truc sur la première page que je déchire pour lui donner.

- Tiens, si vous ne savez pas quoi faire. On sera à cette adresse toute la soirée.

Je me retourne vers Gustav pour lui faire la bise, lui écris un truc sur la paume de sa main avant de partir et je rajoute

- J'ai été charmée de te rencontrer. Bonne nuit.

Puis un peu plus fort pour les autres

- Bonne soirée à tous, j'y vais sinon elle va me tuer… vous êtes vraiment des mecs géniaux, je ne vous imaginais vraiment pas comme ça. Merci pour tout et surtout ne changez rien !

Georg et Bill me font des gestes de la main alors que Gustav fixe ce que je lui ai marqué… j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort. Tant pis !

Je ressors du bar le cœur un peu lourd... ça aurait pu être une soirée géniale, je rencontre un groupe que j'adore et à cause du caractère de ma future ex-meilleure amie que je vais étriper... je suis obligée de partir. Je repousse le battant et passe devant le vigil

- Vous partez vous aussi, vous allez tous sortir un par un ?

- Croyez-moi, j'aurai préféré rester.

Et je m'éloigne pour retourner vers le parking où doit se trouver la voiture lorsque

- Hey Julie !

Je me retourne pour voir Tom appuyé contre un mur en train de fumer. Ayant reçu un minimum d'éducation (et surtout pensant au fait que je ne le reverrai jamais… donc autant en profiter) je m'approche de lui pour lui dire au revoir.

- Excuse-moi, je crois que j'ai un peu fait capoter ta soirée – Me dit-il.

Se sont de vrais bisounours ces garçons là… ils sont adorables !

- Tu t'es fais envoyer bouler comme un mal propre et tu t'inquiètes encore pour moi... elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça... on ne se connaît que depuis 2 jours et on s'est parlés environ 20 minutes, ça ne fait pas de nous les meilleurs amis du monde tu sais.

- Non pas des amis ça c'est sûr. Bon et bien bonne soirée en tout cas... et va voir ton frère, il ne dit rien mais il s'inquiète.

- T'as une sœur jumelle toi aussi ou quoi ? Me lance t-il d'un air blagueur.

- Oui... elle m'attend dans la voiture pour rentrer, et je peux te dire qu'elle est aussi inquiète que Bill.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil auquel il répond par son sourire timide qu'il prend sur toutes les photos... il est encore mieux en vrai je vous jure !

- Bon et bien bonne soirée, me dit-il. Je heu... tu peux refuser hein, mais est ce que je peux te demander un service ?

------------------------------------------------------

**POV Sarah**

Mais putain qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique... il ne faut pas 20 minutes pour dire au revoir quand même... Et une vieille angoisse remonte du fin fond de mon estomac pour former une boule au fond de ma gorge, peut être qu'elle a décidé de rester. Après tout pour elle ça doit être merveilleux de les rencontrer, j'ai vraiment été conne sur ce coup là... elle va me détester.

Je continu de me torturer l'esprit pendant encore 5 bonnes minutes avant d'entendre des bruits de pas résonner sur le sol du parking et c'est enfin Ju' que je vois apparaître au coin du mur. Pas trop tôt ! Je démarre la voiture et vais à sa rencontre, apparemment elle ne me fait pas la tête c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Elle ouvre la portière et s'installe comme si de rien n'était, attache sa ceinture mais n'ouvre pas la bouche, et comme je sais que je vais craquer avant elle, autant gagner du temps.

- Tu pourrais dire quelque chose au moins.

- Et tu veux que je te dise quoi au juste ? On est sortie ce soir pour faire la fête, on rencontre des gens, que dis-je, des mecs qui sont des bombes sur pattes et de plus extrêmement sympathiques et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de te prendre la tête avec celui pour lequel tu craques. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire tu sais.

- Je ne craque pas pour Tom !

- Admettons, mais je n'avais nommé personne. Toujours est-il que tu as perdu une occasion qui ne se représentera très certainement pas. J'espère que tu as bien conscience du fait que tu ne les reverras plus. Plus jamais.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi... je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé.

- Ca c'est sûr que t'as pas réfléchis du tout même... qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit de si terrible ce pauvre Tom pour que tu décides de partir comme ça ?

J'ai beau réfléchir, en fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis énervé. J'essaye de me rappeler de toute la conversation, mais je ne vois pas ce qui a déclenché tout ça, et c'est piteusement que je murmure à mon amie

- Rien je crois.

Je récupère le ticket du parking et attends patiemment que la porte s'ouvre afin de m'éloigner de cette soirée catastrophique. Ju' me regarde avec beaucoup d'étonnement mais ne me pose pas plus de questions. Le retour jusqu'à la maison se fait en silence, j'ai branché la radio et chantonne quelques notes… je chante extrêmement faux, c'est pour ça que j'évite d'insister quand je suis accompagnée. La patience de Julie a ses limites, et ses oreilles une limite encore plus étroite.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'est un mec qui a l'air adorable, j'étais super heureuse de le revoir, par ce qu'en plus je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment et voila le résultat. Je suis vraiment la reine des boulets des fois…

J'ouvre le portail de la maison et gare la voiture… Ju' m'attend devant la porte d'entrée et lorsque nous rentrons, ma mère ne peut que s'étonner de l'heure qu'il est.

- Et bien les filles, il est encore tôt, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Mon amie me sauve encore la mise, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me justifier pour le moment, je me sens bien assez idiote comme ça.

- Pas grand-chose, on a décidé de ne pas trop pousser ce soir pour être en forme demain, ça compte plus.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié la grande soirée d'anniversaire. C'est ton ami Max qui mixera ?

- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

Max… comment j'ai pu oublier qu'il serait la aussi. Enfin en même temps s'il mixe, il ne sera pas dans mes pattes. C'est un garçon que je trouve particulièrement lourd et qui, de plus, ne comprend pas du tout la signification du mot « non ». Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, il insiste, ça se termine toujours en dispute… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il insiste autant d'ailleurs mais bon, il me demande à chaque fois qu'on se voit, c'est un peu pénible.

Je souhaite une bonne nuit à ma mère et m'arrête dans le dressing pour récupérer des draps pour le matelas de Ju', que je retrouve d'ailleurs assise sur mon lit. Le retour en voiture a été plus que silencieux, mais apparemment c'était reculer pour mieux sauter vu la tête qu'elle fait.

- Bon, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

J'enlève tant bien que mal mes bottes et mon pantalon dans lequel il ne rentre rien d'autre que mes jambes pour enfiler un short de nuit. Mon top rejoint la pile de linge sur le sol et je passe cinq longues minutes à chercher le débardeur qui va avec mon bas de pyjama. C'est finalement ma copine qui le trouve sous mon oreiller, elle me le balance avant de commencer elle aussi à se changer. J'éteins la lumière et rejoint Ju' sous la couette tout en gardant la bouche obstinément close.

- Tu craches le morceau oui ou non ? On va pas y passer la nuit quand même.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre à la fin, j'ai beau réfléchir je ne vois pas ce qui a déclenché tout ça.

C'est ce moment que choisis mon portable pour se mettre à vibrer. Je palpe ma table de nuit à sa recherche et ne comprends pas tout de suite ce que je lis.

_« Je suis vraiment désolé, excuse-moi. T »_

Je fixe ces quelques mots et regarde mon amie qui n'a pas du tout l'air étonnée.

- C'est toi qui lui as donné mon numéro ?

- Il voulait se faire pardonner et tu ne lui en as pas laissé vraiment le temps.

Après un silence elle reprend :

- Tu n'en as pas marre de vivre dans ta bulle de surprotection ? Tu sais, les gens valent le coup d'être connu, ils peuvent t'apporter beaucoup de bien et dans certains cas du mal. Mais ce n'est pas en te protégeant de toutes ces émotions que ta vie sera meilleure. Depuis la mort de ton père je sais que tu t'es éloignée de tout et tout le monde pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de quoi que se soit.

Je sais qu'elle a raison, pourtant je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec Tom pour le moment.

- Où tu veux en venir au juste ?

- Tu as flippé comme une minette quand tu as su qu'il préférait être en ta compagnie alors qu'il est super connu plutôt qu'avec une fan quelconque, voilà ce que je veux dire.

- Hum… – je me lance dans une réflexion profonde avant de lâcher – non, je ne pense pas.

- Et ben moi je le pense. De toute façon dès qu'une personne te porte le moindre intérêt, tu te sauves en courant.

- Je ne me suis pas sauvée, c'est pas vrai.

Elle me regarde alors bien fixement en une attitude plus que sceptique tout en disant :

- Ah bon ? Pourtant vous étiez en train de parler et sur un coup de tête, tu décides de partir... Moi j'appelle ça partir en courant tu m'excuseras !

Je n'ose même pas la regarder, elle me connaît trop bien et c'est à cause de son don pour les relations humaines qu'elle s'est lancée dans la psycho. Autant dire que je ne fais pas le poids. Je décide alors de garder la bouche fermée, j'ai trop peur de m'enfoncer dans mes explications foireuses.

- T'as vraiment craqué pour lui alors ?

Raaa mais elle m'agace à la fin ! Je prends alors mon ton le plus exaspéré pour lui répondre.

- N'importe qui craquerait pour lui, t'as vu sa tête, son regard, son sourire… C'est un mec charmant et qui le sait, il est trop sûr de lui. Bien sûr que je le trouve canon, mais plutôt crever que de lui dire. Non mais est-ce que tu l'as bien regardé au moins ?

- Sûrement plus que toi ma petite...

Elle se relève pour allumer mon ordinateur et je la vois pianoter sur le clavier puis faire quelques clic avec la souris avant de se retourner en me montrant l'écran :

- Regarde !

Des photos, des dizaines de photos… D'eux, de lui, de Georg, des autres ; Et toute la vérité de ce que m'a raconté Tom me frappe en plein ventre… Ils ont un site officiel, ils remplissent Bercy, ils sont des idoles pour nombre de personne, Seigneur. Je m'affale sur ma chaise et soupire en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Et tu me demandes encore ce qu'il m'arrive et pourquoi je suis partie ? Est-ce que tu peux me dire où est ma place là-dedans ? Nulle part… Je ne fais pas partie de son monde, c'est tout.

Je retourne dans le lit, pendant qu'elle fouille dans sa valise pour en ressortir sa pochette de disques. Elle en glisse un dans le lecteur de ma tour et clic sur « play » avant de venir me rejoindre sous la couette. Les premiers accords d'une guitare électrique se font alors entendre, je ne reconnais pas spécialement la musique et Julie me dit simplement :

- Ecoute-le.

Toutes les pièces, dans ma pauvre tête, s'assemblent seules… Se doit être _eux_ et si elle me dit écoute-_le_, ça veut dire que la guitare c'est lui… On ne parle plus, ne faisant qu'écouter les morceaux qui défilent et je ne peux empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur _Rette Mich_, que Julie essuie maternellement.

- Tu te demandes où est ta place, tu n'en as pas c'est vrai mais peut-être qu'il voulait t'en faire une après tout.

Je ne suis qu'une idiote et je laisse aller mes larmes… Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis attachée à lui comme ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais fais. Je ne sais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un en si peu de temps, d'ailleurs je ne peux pas l'avoir fait, ça n'existe pas ! Je respire un bon coup pour me calmer et mon pragmatisme revient au galop.

- De toute façon, je ne le reverrais jamais, ça règle le problème. Et entre nous ça m'étonnerait bien qu'il ait voulu me connaître… Des filles il en croise des dizaines par jours, je ne fais pas vraiment le poids !

Ju' me tend la boîte de Kleenex tout en me demandant naturellement :

- Tu ferais quoi si tu le revoyais ?

- Pfff j'en sais rien du tout, mais j'essayerais sans doute de lui laisser une image un peu plus glorieuse de moi que celle dont il a eu ce soir. J'en ai marre de tout regretter parce que je n'ose jamais rien alors peut-être que je m'ouvrirais un peu à lui… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Et toi, si je t'avais laissé du temps pour être avec eux, tu aurais fait quoi ?

- Oh tu me connais, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps !

Elle me dit ça comme si de rien mais tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est : Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait celle-là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? – Dis-je en écho de mes pensées, l'air juste un peu effrayé.

Elle me regarde alors avec son air de sainte, qui ne prend plus du tout avec moi.

- Mais rien du tout, tu me connais.

- Justement, je te connais et je m'attends au pire ! Alors ?

- Oh bah j'ai juste laissé mon numéro de téléphone à Gustav… Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les blonds.

Pendant une seconde je me dis « _Oh ce n'est que ça_ » mais je vois bien à sa tête qu'elle a fait un truc supplémentaire et qu'elle ne veut pas me le dire… Quand elle est comme ça je n'en tire de toute façon rien du tout.

- Tu ne me diras rien n'est-ce pas ?

- Gagné ! – Me répond-elle avec le sourire type de la personne qui manigance derrière ton dos.

Le silence se réinstalle entre nous, mais beaucoup moins tendu qu'au début. J'ai encore les yeux rouges de mes larmes de tout à l'heure et mon petit cœur se serre douloureusement quand je repense au gâchis que j'ai créé.

- Parles moi un peu d'eux.

- Et bien pour commencer, le groupe s'appelle Tokio Hotel, Bill chante, Georg joue de la basse, mon petit blond s'occupe de la batterie et Tom, son truc c'est la guitare... Y'a trop de chose à dire, on va plutôt _internetiser_, comme ça t'auras plus d'informations !

Nous voilà toutes les deux en petite tenue de nouveau devant l'écran de mon ordinateur. Elle me montre des dizaines de mini-vidéos que l'on trouve sur un site bien connu. Ça me permet de les voir en concert, en backstage, en interview, au naturel et délirant lorsqu'ils jouent au baby-foot ou font les zouaves… Elle me montre même des images d'eux étant plus jeune et je rigole lorsque Tom, assis sur la cuvette des toilettes, attend patiemment son frère qui se coiffe. On télécharge leur clip aussi, enfin bref… Je m'immerge complètement dans leur monde et quand je regarde l'horloge je me rends compte que ça va faire pratiquement deux heures que nous regardons des tranches de leur vie… Que le temps passe vite ! En tout cas je suis très impressionnée par leur présence sur scène, ils ont vraiment l'air d'être dans leur élément.

Quand je pense que j'ai fais rater une soirée entière de mon amie avec un de ces groupes préférés… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas. Quand je lui fais part de mon étonnement elle m'explique le fond de sa pensée.

- Oh mais si je t'en veux… Mais tu es ma meilleure amie et même si je ne comprends pas ce que tu as fait, je peux l'accepter. Et puis de toute façon, à quoi ça sert que je t'en veuille… C'est fait, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Ça ne changera rien que je te fasse la tête pour ça.

Autant pour moi ! Je crois que je vais entendre parler de cette soirée avortée toute ma vie. Ju' commence doucement à s'endormir mais je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Quand je pense que je n'ai fait que penser à lui tout ce temps passé et lorsque par le plus grand des hasards je le recroise… je me sauve en courant. Belle preuve de courage ! En même temps, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu faire d'autre. Après tout il va repartir chez lui et moi rester ici… Au mieux on aurait passé quelques heures ensemble entre deux obligations de son planning, au pire je lui suis d'une indifférence totale. Oui, mais alors pourquoi m'envoyer un texto pour s'excuser ? S'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi, il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça…

Tout à mes pensées, je pianote sur mon portable pour retrouver son message que je n'arrête pas de lire et de relire : _« Je suis vraiment désolé, excuse-moi. T »._ En plus c'est lui qui s'excuse le pauvre... C'est moi qui fais une scène et il s'en veut. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait être méchant ?

J'ai vraiment envie de lui parler. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de fierté, mais assez pour vouloir qu'il ne reste pas sur l'idée que je suis une fille complètement à l'ouest. La seule chose, c'est que je n'ai absolument pas le courage de l'appeler… J'ai envie d'entendre sa voix mais lui parler directement va complètement me bloquer, je le sais. Je réfléchis encore quelques minutes et après mûres réflexions, je prends mon courage à deux mains et décide de lui envoyer à mon tour un message. Vu qu'il est deux heure du matin passé, je ne me donne pas trop d'espoir mais valide l'envoi quand même.

_« Mon mail est sur MSN et j'y serais encore pendant quelques temps. Bye, Sarah »_

Comme ça, c'est lui qui prend la décision : s'il veut me parler, il sait où me trouver. En même temps, est-ce qu'il a une connexion internet à l'hôtel ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça plus tôt ? Je suis trop bête !

Pour passer le temps et m'occuper de façon instructive, je recommence à chercher des photos de lui, tout en me rappelant les gestes qu'il a eu pour moi. Sa main touchant mon dos, ses sourires qui peuvent être tantôt timide ou espiègle, le doré de ses yeux… Ouai je sais, je suis un peu accro mais bon, comme je ne le reverrai pas autant me laisser rêver un peu non ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder toutes les deux secondes ma fenêtre de messagerie instantanée mais après pratiquement une heure d'attente, je me fais une raison : il ne viendra plus. Je commence à fermer toutes les applications que j'ai ouvertes, Word, mes mails, mes différentes recherches sur internet et quand je vais fermer la dernière je n'en crois pas mes yeux… MSN qui se met à clignoter… « Tom_incognito souhaite vous parler », bah merde alors !

Je tremble comme une feuille mais c'est quand même moi qui lui ai dit que je serai là, je ne peux pas reculer maintenant… Et puis le fait qu'un écran nous sépare me donne plus confiance en moi, je clique alors sur « accepter », d'un doigt malgré tout tremblant.

Tom : _J'ai eu peur que tu ne sois plus là_

Pikachu : _Peur ??_

Tom :_ J'ai vu ton message alors que ça faisait 40 bonnes minutes que tu l'avais envoyé, le temps de revenir à l'hôtel et me voila. Je pensais que depuis, tu te serais couchée._

Pikachu : _Oh tu sais, les soirées pyjama entre filles…Ça s'éternise toujours un peu._

Tom : _Tu es toute seule ou Julie est là aussi ?_

Pikachu : _Oui elle est là, mais dors déjà._

Tom : _Ah._

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire… Je voulais lui expliquer pleins de choses mais je me rends bien compte que je n'y arriverais jamais et puis ça ne servirait à rien, autant partir sur un sujet neutre.

Pikachu : _Alors cette soirée, vous vous êtes bien amusés finalement ?_

Tom : _Tu parles ! Y'a des folles furieuses qui ont fait leur apparition après votre départ… Disons que j'ai connu meilleure soirée._

Et bien, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps au moins… Putain mais je ne vais pas faire ma jalouse non plus, je déconne vraiment à plein tube moi !

Tom : _On aurait tous préféré que vous restiez plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce que Julie à fait à Gustav mais il est dans les vaps depuis._

Je ricane doucement pour ne pas réveiller mon amie qui ronfle doucement sous la couette, en imaginant Gustav l'air dans les vaps.

Pikachu : _Disons qu'elle a un faible pour lui… Il me semble qu'elle lui a laissé son téléphone aussi… Enfin, vous devez être habitués de ce que j'ai vu._

Tom : _De ce que tu as vu ? Pourquoi, tu t'es renseignée ?_

Pikachu : _un peu..._

Je ne vais pas lui dire que j'ai regardé tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à lui depuis trois heures quand même…

Tom : _Et ?_

Pikachu : _Je suis impressionnée que vous soyez restés si abordables avec ce que vous vivez en fait. Quand je vous ai vu la première fois après l'accident… Je ne me suis douté de rien._

Tom : _Bah on reste des jeunes comme les autres, on a la chance d'avoir des parents et des amis qui nous permettent de garder les pieds sur Terre. Ça aide aussi._

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, et après une minute de silence, je vois de nouveau « _Tom_incognito est en train d'écrire_ » puis la question tombe :

Tom : _Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça Sarah ?_

J'avale ma salive. J'étais sûre que la question viendrait mais à vrai dire j'espérais qu'elle serait évitée et le fait qu'il utilise mon prénom me met un peu la pression... Ok, prenons ça avec dérision.

Pikachu : _Ju' m'a fait une charmante psychanalyse en rentrant mais je ne t'en ferais pas part ! Secret médical oblige :p_

Tom : _Tu as eu peur de quoi ?_

Mais c'était quand même pas marqué sur mon front que je sache !!

Pikachu : _Qui te dis que j'ai eu peur de quoi que se soit ?_

Tom : _Je suppose c'est tout. Je te raconte qu'on est un peu connu et hop, tu te sauves… J'ai juste fait le rapprochement. Dis moi si j'ai tord :o)_

Pikachu : _Tu as tord !_

Je tape sans vraiment réfléchir, juste au tac au tac. Je suis sur la défensive et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Tom : _Ok, alors explique ^^_

Pikachu : _Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire au fond que je sois rentrée ?_

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai posé cette question ? Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler moi !

Tom : _…_

Pikachu : _Quelle perspicacité ! Et après tu me demandes de te raconter mes états d'âmes ?_

Tom : _Tu me traites de dégonflé là ?_

Pikachu : _Oh non, juste que si tu ne me dis rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais quoi que se soit, c'est tout._

Tom : _Ok t'as gagné, je te parle et tu me parles, ça te va ?_

Aïe… Gros dilemme, que faire ? Et sans avoir réellement pris le temps de réfléchir (comme d'habitude en somme) je lui réponds :

Pikachu : _Ok, toi d'abord !_

Je vois l'inscription qui m'indique qu'il est en train d'écrire et vu le temps qu'il met, je me demande s'il n'est pas en train de m'écrire un roman… ce qui fait monter mon angoisse d'un cran.

Tom : _Il faut d'abord remonter à notre première rencontre… Quand je t'ai vu tomber dans les pommes, je me suis demandé comment un petit bout de femme comme toi avait pu créer un si grand bazar. Et puis quand tu t'es réveillée, j'ai trouvé que tu avais les yeux les plus beaux que je n'avais jamais vus. _

Je lis ces lignes et j'arrive à en rougir toute seule dis donc ! Il trouve que j'ai de beaux yeux, kaï.... (Petit cri de la jeune fille joyeuse qui ne veut pas réveiller sa meilleure amie).

Tom : _Et puis j'ai commencé à te parler et le fait que tu ne nous connaisses pas, c'était vraiment génial. On a pu être nous même pendant quelques instants et ça nous a fait un bien fou ! Je t'ai trouvé adorable avec tes joues rouges et la manière que tu as eu de maltraiter ton pauvre tee-shirt. Et puis tu es partie, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te prendre dans mes bras parce que je pensais que je ne te reverrai jamais et je voulais vraiment garder cette rencontre en souvenir. J'ai eu peur de te casser tellement tu avais l'air fragile à ce moment là._

Je me rappelle les avoir trouvé tous super gentils, malgré le look plutôt original de Bill… Et je me rappelle très bien de cette étreinte aussi… En étant un peu honnête avec moi-même, elle m'avait complètement retournée le cerveau.

Tom : _Et puis tu es partie, et je n'ai pensé qu'à toi les heures suivantes. Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça alors que personne d'autre n'a su le faire ? Et grosse surprise le lendemain soir, je craque complètement sur une fille qui se trouve au bar, elle a un tatouage hypnotisant entre les reins et quand je m'approche d'elle… c'est toi. J'aurais sauté de joie mais pour une raison obscure, je ne savais pas quoi te dire sur moi. Est-ce que cette merveilleuse personne allait pouvoir me connaître au-delà de l'image que renvoient les médias ? Est-ce qu'elle allait en profiter pour vendre des photos où nous apparaitrions ensemble ? Oui j'y ai pensé, parce que je l'ai déjà vécu, ne m'en veut pas pour ça s'il te plait._

Qui a bien pu faire ça ? Mais c'est dégueulasse merde ! Y'a vraiment des gens que je ne comprendrais jamais.

Tom : _Et puis tu t'es en allée, je me suis fait lâcher comme une vulgaire merde et je peux te dire que ça froisse l'amour propre ! Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps (sans vouloir paraître modeste). Et tu ne m'as que plus hanté… Recevoir un message de toi était inenvisageable et pourtant tu l'as fait. Alors maintenant que je suis ici, et que tu es sûre que nous ne nous reverrons pas, vas-tu me raconter ce qui t'a fait partir ?_

Wouaw… Il faut d'abord que je me remette de mes émotions, il ne peut pas me dire tout ça et me demander ensuite de réfléchir correctement. Mais ses derniers mots me frappent de nouveau : nous ne nous reverrons pas, alors autant se lancer.

Pikachu : _Tu te demandes ce qui m'a fait fuir… Parce que oui, je me suis enfuie et j'ai sauté sur la première occasion. Tu as une vie qui me dépasse complètement, moi qui ai toujours vécu très simplement. Et comme me l'a si bien renvoyé dans les dents ma meilleure amie, j'ai eu peur. Si tu étais si connu, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici avec moi, moi qui suis si insignifiante dans ton univers ? Et puis à quoi bon faire connaissance avec quelqu'un qui m'oublierait aussi vite qu'il m'aurait connu ?_

Je n'attends pas de réponse et continue d'écrire, maintenant que je suis lancée. Je voudrais tenter de lui faire comprendre mon point de vue.

Pikachu : _J'ai eu pas mal de coups durs qui font que j'évite le plus possible de souffrir pour rien, du coup je me lie très peu aux autres, encore plus si je pense que ça peut me blesser. Donc plutôt que de passer une bonne soirée avec toi et ne plus jamais avoir de nouvelles, j'ai préféré couper court et ne pas avoir de regrets._

J'envoie, et attends en me rongeant un ongle sa réponse… qui ne tarde pas vraiment.

Tom : _Donc, tu n'as aucuns regrets ?_

Mais c'est qu'il est curieux le bougre ! Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire d'autre sans aller trop loin ?

Pikachu : _Si._

Ca y est, cette conversation me fait paniquer, je ne veux pas ressentir ce que je suis en train de ressentir… Je sais que je remets ma carapace « anti-intrusion » mais je ne peux pas faire mieux que ce que je viens de faire.

Pikachu : _J'espère que tu auras une autre image de moi qu'une fille partant à toutes jambes en tout cas. Je… heu… Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de sympa, j'ai été très heureuse de faire ta connaissance._

Tom : _Tu veux déjà partir ? Effectivement tu évites vraiment de te lier aux autres. Tant pis j'aurai essayé quand même. Merci d'être toi en tout cas. Ça m'a fait très plaisir de te connaître aussi. Si tu passes par l'Allemagne un jour, t'as mon numéro, n'hésites pas ^^_

Pikachu : _Tu sais bien que je n'oserais jamais t'appeler, mais merci de le proposer. Promis, je ne le vendrais pas aux enchères ;o)_

Tom : _Y'a intérêt LoL_

Pikachu : _et ben… Bon concert dimanche en tout cas. Bonne nuit Tom, ce fut un plaisir._

Tom : _partagé. Bonne nuit Sarah et... Ne change surtout pas._

J'approche ma souris de la petite croix le cœur un peu lourd. Je sais que se sont les derniers mots que j'échange avec lui et ça m'agace... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas s'agir d'un mec ordinaire que j'aurais rencontré de façon ordinaire ? L'ordinateur s'éteint et je fixe l'écran noir machinalement jusqu'à sentir quelques larmes couler le longs de mes joues.

Je les essuie rageusement, ça ne servira à rien de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. La vie est conne et c'est comme ça ! C'est sur cette idée fort joyeuse que je retrouve ma petite Julie sous la couette. Je n'ai pas préparé son lit et elle me joue le remake de l'étoile de mer… Je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de place mais je n'en peux plus. La soirée a été trop pleine d'émotions et mon corps n'en supporte pas d'avantage, du coup je m'endors plus que rapidement !

-

**Quelques heures plus tard et ailleurs...**

BOUM !... Putain, je vais tuer la personne qui a osé faire ça.

- Lève-toi feignasse, il est pratiquement midi !

Et boum !... Deuxième oreiller que je me bouffe dans la tronche. Est-ce que ma mère me tiendra rigueur du meurtre de mon frère ? Non parce que je vous jure que Bill file un mauvais coton là ! Je referme les yeux dans l'espoir vain de me rendormir mais ma moitié se révèle redoutable en ce samedi matin... Jusqu'à ce qu'il commette l'irréparable...

- Bill tu me fais chier ! Rends-moi cette couette tout de suite sinon je fais un malheur !!!

- C'est ça mon grand. Ce sera avant ou après avoir avalé un truc pour calmer ton estomac criant famine ?

Grrrr s'il me prend pas les sentiments aussi, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ?

- Ca va, t'es calmé ? T'es vraiment mal luné au réveil, ça fait peur.

- C'est toi qui fais peur ! Dégage de mon pieu, je veux dormir.

Boum, et boum et re-boum... AAAAAA je le déteste, et je hais ces oreillers !!

- C'est bon Billou, t'as gagné mais laisse ma tête tranquille sinon elle va éclater.

Je me redresse tant bien que mal pour me retrouver en position assise et me gratte la nuque... Je n'aime vraiment pas me lever le matin, surtout après une nuit de merde. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à la discussion que j'ai eue avec Sarah. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai raconté tout ça ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui parler de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en sa présence ?

- Bon... Tu vas parler maintenant espèce de boulet, où je te sors les vers du nez ?

Putain mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi chiant de si bon matin ! Mais oui, midi pour moi c'est de bon matin !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre fouille merde ?

- Oh dis donc, parles-moi meilleur !

Et il en profite pour me balancer un nouveau coussin... Y'en a combien sur ce lit, que je les extermine tous ?

- Je te demande – reprend-il – ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir pour que tu nous traînes à l'hôtel comme si y'avait le feu à ta guitare. Pas qu'on s'éclatait vraiment mais bon.

- Rien, je voulais rentrer c'est tout. J'en avais marre de ces décolorées qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser.

Je lance un regard de chien battu à mon brun de frère qui lui me fixe en bougeant négativement la tête.

- Je crois que c'est le pire mensonge que tu ais inventé jusque là. Ça ne doit vraiment pas aller fort ! Parce que pour que toi, tu en aies marre des filles… Tu couves quelque chose, une grippe peut-être ?

Je retombe couché dans mon lit et pose un bras sur mes yeux pour retrouver un peu de calme. Malheureusement pour moi, mon jumeau est passé en mode « super-curieux-super-chiant ».

- Allez accouche putain ! Ne me dis pas que ça va… Si tu continues à garder tout ça pour toi, c'est moi qui vais commencer à déprimer et je ne saurais même pas pourquoi. Alors t'es mignon et tu me racontes.

Je soupire violemment… Pas moyen d'être peinard je vous jure. Plutôt que de parler je lui lance mon portable et lui dis de regarder mes messages. J'entends plusieurs bips angoissants avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

- Aaahhhh mais je comprends beaucoup mieux. Alors, vous vous revoyez quand ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir : jamais. On a discuté un peu et je n'arrive pas à la comprendre. Comment est-ce qu'on peut en arriver à s'éloigner des gens pour éviter de souffrir hein ?

Bill m'enlève le bras qui recouvre toujours ma vue et me redresse. Il est sérieux comme un pape.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Je soulève les épaules tout en lui rapportant brièvement la conversation qu'on a eue et lui demande son avis sur le sujet.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Ça à l'air de t'avoir retourné tout ça ou c'est qu'une idée ?

- En gros elle pense que parce que c'est « mademoiselle tout le monde », elle n'a rien à faire avec nous et elle ne veut même pas me connaître « au cas où » on s'entendrait bien. C'est du délire !

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens par rapport à tout ça, c'est trop bizarre et trop… inhabituel. Devant mon silence, Bill essaye encore de me faire parler.

- Tu aimerais pouvoir la revoir ?

- Biensûr !

Woups… Un peu trop d'enthousiasme dans la voix, là. Et il m'agace à me regarder comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire exactement ? Tu me fatigues mon vieux.

BOUM ! Est-ce que j'ai déjà dis que je détestais ces oreillers ? Oui ? Bah tant pis je me répète. Bill a déjà ouvert la porte de ma chambre pour sortir mais il se retourne vers moi :

- Rien, si ce n'est que tu tiens à elle ! Mon frère tiens à une fille, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait… Je suis tout ému ! – Rajoute-t-il de façon ironique. Si tes fans savaient que le seul moyen que tu te rappelles d'elles c'est de t'ignorer…

Puis il disparaît… Non je ne tiens pas à elle, c'est complètement faux ! Franchement, m'attacher à une fille, c'est bien la dernière chose que j'ai prévu de faire. Je veux profiter de ma jeunesse et certainement pas me cantonner à une relation sérieuse, chiante et surtout unique ! Y'a trop de fille sur Terre pour que je ne me case qu'avec l'une d'entre elles.

Je me lève enfin, fort d'avoir remis mes idées en place et regarde bien malgré moi si j'ai reçu un message quelconque. Et je m'énerve tout seul en constatant la déception que je ressens à voir qu'il n'y en a pas : qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ne pas avoir de message après tout ? Allez hop, à la douche !

Je règle le débit, la chaleur de l'eau et la laisse couler sur mes épaules... putain ce que ça fait du bien. Je pose les mains sur la paroi ainsi que mon front pour passer la tête sous le jet, et malgré tout ce bien être, je ne pense qu'à une paire d'yeux verts.

Qu'est-ce que cette fille à de plus que les autres pour que je ne pense qu'à elle, merde ! Bon, si je suis un tout petit peu honnête, je dirais que sa naïveté et sa sincérité mon complètement chamboulé. Avec elle j'ai l'impression d'être juste moi, c'est exactement la même sensation que lorsque je suis avec Andreas ou mes autres amis (de vrais amis j'entends). Elle ne m'a pas jugé par rapport au métier que je fais... De toute façon elle est restée tellement peu de temps qu'elle ne risquait pas de se faire une idée bien précise.

Un nuage de vapeur se crée lentement et de la buée commence à recouvrir toutes les glaces, mais c'est seulement lorsque ma peau ne résiste plus à la chaleur que je décide de sortir.

Tout en triant les fringues de ma valise, je reste complètement dans mes pensées. J'aurais tellement voulu lui parler et faire plus ample connaissance avec elle... Et ce regard dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire. Ce vert si brillant, si envoutant… Je sors finalement dans le couloir pour rejoindre les autres dans la chambre de Bill, ouvre la porte et m'installe sur le canapé en leur souhaitant le bonjour.

- Salut les gars, bien dormis ?

- Bah... Nous plutôt bien mais t'es sûr que t'as les yeux en face des trous toi ?

Humm... Pourquoi me demande t-il ça ce chevelu de bassiste ? Dans l'optique de résoudre ce mystère, je me relève pour m'approcher de la glace… et ai un léger mouvement de recul en voyant mon reflet. Effectivement ! Moi qui me vante de mon bon goût, je ne suis pas sûr que la casquette bleue aille parfaitement avec mon tee-shirt bordeaux. Il est vraiment temps que j'atterrisse !

- Excusez-moi messieurs, je reviens ! Une petite urgence à régler…

Gustav m'envoie une boulette de papier en pleine tronche et les deux autres se marrent comme des malades. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que la journée va être extrêmement longue... J'arrange le petit problème rapidement et une fois de retour, la réunion au sommet peut enfin commencer. L'ordre du jour : Que faire de notre journée de quartier libre !


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

Le matin est un peu douloureux. Pour commencer, mon ennemi juré le réveil sonne beaucoup trop tôt, ensuite j'ai Ju' qui est en train de me broyer le bras, un vrai poids mort ! Je tente tant bien que mal de récupérer mon dû sans la réveiller mais je crois que même si la maison s'écroulait, ça ne la ferait pas bouger d'un millimètre.

Je profite de son sommeil de plomb pour utiliser la salle de bain en première, je la connais, elle met toujours deux heures pour se préparer : il faut donc être stratégique. Je rentre dans la pièce et manque de pousser un hurlement en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir. Mission du jour : faire disparaître ces vilaines traces de maquillage, les nœuds dans les cheveux et cette odeur de cigarette. Une seule solution : la douche !

Je me lave les cheveux pour faire partir tout le gel, la laque et autre artifice et par la même occasion mes derniers souvenirs de la veille. Je prends une grande décision ce matin sous ce jet d'eau : je vais arrêter de ressasser le passé et m'occuper un peu plus de mon avenir, ou peut-être du présent pour commencer... Donc tout d'abord, on oublie Tom et son petit air tout mignon, ses yeux dans lesquels je peux me perdre, ce piercing si… STOP ! On laisse les regrets pour ce qu'ils sont et on profite de ce que la vie nous offre.

Fort de cette nouvelle philosophie de vie, je me retrouve dans ma chambre en train de faire le tri dans mon armoire. Fini les fringues qui ne ressemblent à rien. ! Je balance tous les pulls trop vieux, les jeans trop large et retrouve au fin fond d'un tiroir un petit baggy taille basse que ma mère avait trouvé bon de me ramener un jour de shopping. Ca va lui faire plaisir de me voir avec ! J'enfile un pull fin à colle roulé noir qui fait ressortir mes yeux et une fois complètement prête... BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Putain Sarah ferme ta gueule, tu veux réveiller tout le quartier ou quoi ?

Je suis en train de sauter à pied joint sur mon lit en criant à tue tête et mon but recherché, qui est de réveiller ma petite Ju' à l'air d'être atteint, vu sa voix mélodieuse qui me rouspéte !

- Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! – Je scande à tue-tête.

- C'est bon, j'arrive, j'arrive. Laisse-moi deux minutes quand même, y'a pas le feu !

- Si y'a le feu, il faut que j'aille faire chauffer ma carte bleue. Lève-toi !

« _Chauffer la carte bleue_ » à l'air d'être la formule magique parce qu'elle se lève d'un bon, me fixe quelques instants en s'étirant le dos avant de s'écrier :

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon amie ?

Mais elle surchauffe du ciboulot la vieille, moi je vous le dis... Je lève mon sourcil en une question muette et elle fini par s'expliquer.

- C'est quoi ces fringues, c'est quoi ce maquillage et c'est quoi, encore, cette envie de faire du shopping ?

- J'en ai marre et je fais ma révolution. Exit ma mauvaise humeur, bonjour nouvelle vie !

- Ok – dit-elle calmement. Je réitère donc ma question, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de ma meilleure amie ?

Je lui balance alors une serviette de bain tout en rigolant.

- Va plutôt te préparer, je n'ai pas envie de t'attendre toute la matinée !

Pendant qu'elle sort péniblement de ma chambre, je continue de faire le tri parmi mes différentes étagères et autres tiroirs... Comment est-ce que j'ai pu conserver tout ça alors que je ne le porte plus depuis le collège ? C'est dingue ça ! En tout cas, je ne vois pas le temps passer et c'est une Julie toute pimpante qui rentre de nouveau sur mes terres.

- T'as besoin d'aide ? Parce que depuis le temps que je rêve de jeter toutes tes vieilles fripes...

- Non, tu prends tes clics et tes clacs et on décolle tout de suite ! Je finirais plus tard.

On descend dans la cuisine pour récupérer un truc à grignoter avant le grand chelem, mais une table pleine de victuailles nous attend déjà, avec un petit mot de ma maman : _« Bonjour les filles, j'ai du filer au travail et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de vous réveiller vu le boucan que vous avez fait jusqu'à pas d'heure. Prenez un petit déjeuner avant de partir faire les folles et à ce soir. »_

On saute toutes les deux sur le pot de Nutella afin de se faire des tartines pour finalement l'attaquer à la petite cuillère. On le dévore comme si on avait rien mangé depuis des lustres... de vraies morfales ! Et une fois nos bouches essuyées de toutes traces du méfait, on enfile nos manteaux, récupérons nos sacs et nous retrouvons sur les routes direction le centre commercial.

- Alors, me demande Ju', jusqu'à quel point tu vas faire exploser ta carte ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... Il me faut des pantalons, des pulls sympas, des tee-shirts et surtout un petit haut tout mimi pour ce soir. Je te fais confiance pour m'aider dans cette dure tâche.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais la referme en entendant son téléphone biper. J'attends patiemment qu'elle ait fini de lire le message et d'y répondre et une fois qu'elle a rangé son portable elle me dit :

- T'inquiète ma poule, ce soir c'est mon anniversaire mais se sera ton soir aussi !

Cette phrase tombe un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe… Je ne vois aucun rapport entre son anniversaire et ce qui pourrait se passer de si exceptionnel dans ma vie. Et puis, elle pense que je n'ai rien vu, mais elle arbore rarement cet air si enjoué. Je préfère laisser couler et on décide de faire les folles sur la musique que mon pauvre poste à 15 euros arrive à capter, lorsqu'elle reçoit un nouveau message mais cette fois, ma curiosité est piquée au vif.

- Qui est-ce qui te harcèle comme ça ?

- Oh, se sont les autres pour ce soir : à quelle heure et où est-ce qu'on se retrouve, les dernières recommandations quoi !

- T'avais pas déjà organisé tout ça ? – Je m'étonne alors.

- Si mais tu sais, y'a toujours des retardataires !

J'ouvre ma fenêtre pour récupérer le ticket du parking et m'engouffre dans le champ de bataille que peut représenter un parking de centre commercial un samedi midi. Une fois la place pour garer mon taudis trouvée, on s'engouffre dans l'antre de la dépense et nous en donnons à cœur joie. Après pratiquement trois heures de marathon durant lesquelles j'ai trouvé pantalons, chaussures et fameux petit haut « spécial soirée », je n'en peux plus.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille manger un morceau ? Parce que les toasts au Nutella c'est bien, mais ça ne tient pas franchement au corps.

Je l'implore du regard, il faut que je m'asseye sinon je vais faire un malaise...

- Humm... On fait juste un détour à la FNAC et après on va se reposer un peu, ça marche ?

Je fais semblant de réfléchir un peu en me tapotant le menton avant de lâcher :

- Ouai c'est un bon compromis, en route !

Une fois les portiques de sécurités passés, on se sépare comme d'habitude. Elle va directement aux rayons disque et DVD pendant que je m'évade dans ceux des livres. Je ne peux pas venir ici sans repartir avec un ou deux bouquins, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant, une fois n'est pas coutume… Je me dis que j'ai déjà bien cramé la carte et qu'il ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable de dépenser plus. C'est un peu dépité que je rejoins mon amie, que je dois chercher dans tous les rayons avant de réussir à mettre la main dessus.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé de beau ? – Je lui demande alors qu'elle a plutôt l'air contrariée.

- Pas grand-chose, je regarde les concerts en DVD pour trouver la perle rare mais y'a rien qui me tente... Tous les trucs intéressants je les ai déjà vus !

Je me balade dans tout le rayon machinalement et me stoppe à la lettre T… et toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'envolent en fumée en scrutant le boîtier de leur concert à _eux_. Je frôle religieusement son visage sur la pochette avec étonnement. Et dire qu'on était avec eux hier soir… Mais comment pourrais-je oublier cette rencontre, sa voix, son sourire, lui tout simplement ? Je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour retenir mes larmes mais l'une d'entre elles a décidé de se faire la malle malgré tout. Je la sens parcourir ma joue, suivre ma mâchoire et être finalement recueillie par le doigt de Julie. Elle ne fait pourtant aucun commentaire, mais m'entraîne juste plus loin en précisant :

- Celui là je l'ai déjà, ce n'est pas la peine de s'éterniser ici.

J'aurais pourtant voulu m'éterniser mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je le sais. Et puis quand ma copine a décidé un truc, que je pense le contraire ou non ne change strictement rien à l'affaire.

- T'as raison, on va aller manger… J'ai la dalle aussi.

Elle sait qu'il vaut mieux éviter de me poser des questions quand je suis dans cet état là, mais sa présence est réconfortante au-delà de tous les mots.

Je la suis vers l'étage restaurant mais personnellement je n'ai plus très faim… En se rendant au fast-food du coin, je sors machinalement mon portable pour relire _son_ message, encore et encore et encore alors qu'on est déjà en train de passer commande. C'est une catastrophe, il faut que j'arrête ça tout de suite ! Je ferme alors le clapet du téléphone nerveusement, comme si ça pouvait me soulager d'une quelconque façon.

- Tu penses encore à Tom ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'appelles pas une bonne fois pour toute qu'on n'en parle plus ?

Je la scrute comme si elle venait de se pendre au plafond du centre commercial en hurlant comme une démente. Elle a complètement pété les plombs : ça c'est fait !

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'entendre sa voix, de lui parler, de le revoir, de le…

- Ça suffit ! – Lui dis-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, mais t'es vraiment pathétique des fois !

- Merci pour le compliment. – Je lui réponds un peu vexée quand même.

Et puis une lumière vient éclairer le gouffre qu'est mon cerveau en ce moment : elle ne sait pas que je lui ai reparlé hier soir puisqu'elle dormait. Je souffle un bon coup avant d'amorcer la conversation et lui avoue, tout en triturant mes frites nerveusement :

- Heu… En fait, je lui ai un peu reparlé hier soir.

Elle qui allait mordre dans son hamburger, stoppe tout mouvement pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

Et sous la panique, je débite sans respirer toute l'histoire à grand renfort de gestes inutiles.

- Bah tu dormais, et son message me tracassait alors j'ai décidé de faire la paix avec lui puisque tu m'avais dis que c'était moi qui avait fait n'importe quoi et puis j'ai réfléchis, je ne pouvais pas l'appeler parce que me connaissant je n'aurais jamais réussi à parler par contre un petit message n'a jamais fait de mal et…

- STOP !!! T'as décidé de battre le record du nombre de mots à la seconde ou quoi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, donc tu te poses deux minutes et tu recommences. Il n'est pas là, il n'y a que moi et aux dernières nouvelles tu n'as pas à paniquer face à moi. Ok ?

Ce n'est pas faux… Je me frotte les yeux et cherche à remettre mes mots dans le bon ordre. Vous savez pourquoi je l'aime ma Julie ? C'est parce qu'elle est toujours là pour m'aider et ce jour ne manque pas à la règle.

- Bon, je vois que tu ne sais pas par quoi commencer donc je pose les questions et tu réponds, ça marche ?

J'affirme pathétiquement en faisant un signe de la tête et attends sa première question.

- Donc, je dormais et tu as voulu lui parler c'est ça ? Donc, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je lui ai envoyé un message et…

A peine le temps de lui répondre qu'elle se jette sur mon téléphone pour lire le texto que j'ai envoyé la veille, puis elle me regarde en souriant.

- Bah au moins maintenant il pourra te joindre n'importe quand ! Continue.

- Bah j'ai attendu et au bout d'une heure il s'est pointé en disant qu'il avait eu peur que je ne sois plus là. On a parlé un peu de leur soirée et il m'a demandé pourquoi est ce que j'étais partie. J'ai été honnête avec lui, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas trop compris.

- Personne ne comprend à par toi Sarah… Y'a que toi pour décider de faire le vide autour de toi pour être sûre de ne pas être déçue par la race humaine.

Je fais un geste de la main comme pour balayer sa dernière remarque et poursuis.

- Il m'a dit que si un jour je passais en Allemagne, que je n'hésite pas à l'appeler et voila, c'est à peu prés tout.

- Et tu l'appelleras ?

- T'en as de bonnes toi, aux dernières nouvelles je n'ai pas prévu de partir en Allemagne.

- Ouai puis de toute façon je te connais, même si tu y vas et que tu passes à 200 mètres de chez lui, tu ne l'appelleras jamais. Et ben… tu m'impressionnes ! Je ne pensais pas que tu reprendrais contact avec lui de ton plein gré.

- Hummm… Folie passagère qui ne se reproduira pas si ça peut te rassurer.

Finalement le sujet est clos et nous voilà en train d'engloutir nos hamburgers et nos frittes goulument. Je pensais pouvoir repartir à l'attaque après ça, mais c'est encore pire… je suis éclatée. Et c'est d'un commun accord qu'on décide de rentrer à la maison. Pourtant je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises quand Julie me demande :

- Tu peux me déposer à une gare RER s'il te plait ? Il faut que j'aille sur Paris pour voir un cousin. Ma mère va me tuer si je n'y vais pas.

- C'est nul, depuis que t'es partie sur Lyon on se voit presque plus, elle fait chier ta mère !

- Ouai je sais mais tu la connais...

- Hum... malheureusement ! Tu penses rentrer vers quelle heure alors ?

Elle a l'air de réfléchir et finalement me dit :

- Oh je ne sais pas trop... Hum mettons pour 17h, ça nous laissera le temps de nous préparer comme ça.

Je l'abandonne à la gare la plus directe pour elle et m'en retourne seule à la maison. Ma mère n'est toujours pas rentrée, je décide donc de ranger mes achats précieusement dans mon armoire nouvellement vide et allume mon ordinateur pour consulter mes mails. Comme d'habitude, j'ai un certain nombre de messages MSN qui s'ouvrent les uns à la suite des autres… Combien de fois faudra que je dise aux gens de ne pas me parler quand je suis absente !! Je ferme les fenêtres les unes à la suite des autres mais le dernier clic reste en suspend.

Tom_incognito : _T'es là ?_

Tom_incognito : _Bon bah t'es pas là... tant pis. Bisous_

C'était il y a dix minutes à peine et maintenant il n'est plus connecté… RAAAAAA mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi j'ai décidé de ranger mes fringues avant ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi !?! J'éteins tout et lance ma liste de mp3 dans la foulée. Se sont les morceaux qu'on a téléchargé hier soir avec Ju', du Tokio Hotel sur toute la play list !

Je laisse quand même tourner parce que j'adore leur musique et vais m'allonger sur le lit. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, je n'entends plus les notes et n'entends pas non plus ma mère rentrer dans ma chambre une heure plus tard, essuyer mes joues et me recouvrir de la couette pour ne pas que j'attrape froid pendant ma sieste.

-

**POV Julie**

WWOUAAAWWWWWWWW !!!!!!!! Vous voulez que je vous explique ? Mais je ne peux pas, il faut que je laisse exploser ma joie parce que je la retiens depuis ce matin et j'étais à deux doigts de tout balancer à Sarah. Je passe en sautillant à côté d'un couple de petits vieux qui attendent comme moi le train direction Paris et je suis morte de rire quand j'entends la femme dire à son mari _« Ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui..._ ». Je saute partout et parcours le quai comme une lionne en cage.

Pour comprendre il faut revenir quelques heures en arrière : j'étais dans la voiture avec Sarah en direction des magasins quand j'ai reçu un texto, ça y est vous vous rappelez ? J'ai raconté qu'il s'agissait de copains mais non ! Je suis une petite menteuse, mais c'est pour son bien parce que j'ai une idée en tête...

Bon, le suspens a assez duré... C'est Gustav qui m'a laissé le message. Gus, vous vous rendez compte ? LE Gus !! J'en reviens toujours pas parce que pour moi il s'agit du plus introvertis de tous et quand je lui ai laissé mon numéro hier soir c'était plus pour délirer. Bref, ce message disait _« Salut Julie, c'est Gustav. Ca te_ _dirait qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ?_ ». Mais biensûr que ça me dit, quelle question à la con !!! Je me suis donc empressée de lui répondre _« où et quand, perso je dois passer voir mon cousin sur Paris cet après midi »_. Oui, oui, je sais qu'il s'agit encore d'un mensonge mais j'allais quand même pas faire la nana qui accourt dès qu'on la siffle, même si c'est un peu vrai. J'ai ma fierté, non mais !

Sur ce, il m'a dit de passer à l'hôtel Meurice dès que je pourrais. Facile, parce que je sais même où est-ce qu'il se trouve ! J'écoute mon lecteur de musique histoire de me détendre un peu, je vais péter les plombs sinon. Et puis je décide finalement de descendre à la station Châtelets pour poursuivre à pieds histoire de vider mon trop pleins d'énergie. Mes écouteurs sont toujours en place et je marche tranquillement en essayant d'éviter au maximum les personnes sur le même trottoir que moi, y'en a pas un qui se décalerait c'est dingue ça ! J'arrive aux arcades du Louvres et m'arrêtes d'un coup, coupe ma musique et me rends compte de la situation actuelle : des hurlements, des cris et des dizaines et des dizaines de fans qui stagnent devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Mes yeux s'écarquillent devant ce spectacle, et une question me saute au visage : Je fais quoi moi ?

Heureusement, il m'en faut plus pour m'arrêter mais c'est vrai que ça refroidis un peu quand même. Autant y aller au culot comme j'aime si bien le faire : je passe tranquillement devant tous ces gens et m'approche de l'entrée de l'hôtel, mais un mec de la sécurité m'arrête.

- Où est-ce que vous pensez aller mademoiselle ? Reculez derrière les cordages.

Mais il se prend pour qui se connard à me parler comme un chien ? Ma mauvaise humeur ne me rendra que plus crédible.

- Pourquoi, il s'agit de la queue pour la réception ? Ou peut-être est-ce interdit de rejoindre sa chambre ?

Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux tout en me demandant :

- Vous séjournez ici ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais en train d'essayer de rentrer sinon ?

Et mentalement je rajoute « espèce de con », mais bon il ne fait que son travail…

- Excusez-moi, passez une bonne journée Mademoiselle.

Et c'est sous les huées de la foule que je passe la porte vitrée tout en lançant un « _merci_ » plus que condescendant… Et voila, je suis trop forte c'est tout ! Mais ma joie est de courte durée lorsque la réceptionniste me demande froidement ce que je fais là.

- Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ?

- Heu… Oui. J'ai rendez-vous avec Gustav Klaus, si vous pouviez lui dire que Julie est là.

Bon… Elle a au moins la politesse de cacher son sourire sarcastique derrière sa main. Je crois que je ne vais pas l'aimer beaucoup celle-ci.

- Ecoutez, _Julie_ (pourquoi se sent-elle obligée d'insister autant sur mon prénom), c'est bien tenté mais si vous pouviez ressortir seule, ça vous éviterait d'être mise dehors par la sécurité. Bonne journée.

Pardon ? Elle se détourne déjà de moi mais je claque ma main sur le comptoir en marbre pour attirer de nouveau son attention.

- Non pas bonne journée. Elle pourrait être effectivement très bonne si vous vous décidiez à faire votre travail ! Je ne vois pas ce que ça vous coûte de lui annoncer que je suis là alors qu'il m'attend !

- Vous préférez être au chaud plutôt que dehors dans le froid, je peux le comprendre, mais ne faites pas d'esclandre s'il vous plaît. Sinon je fais vraiment intervenir la sécurité.

Je suis furax… Elle m'énerve vraiment, d'ailleurs je ne me prive pas pour le lui dire.

- Vous savez que vous êtes exaspérante pour une nana qui s'occupe de l'accueil ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je fais demi-tour pour m'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir mise à disposition des clients et sort mon téléphone. J'espère que ça va décrocher parce qu'après ça, je vais avoir atteint mon quota d'idées. Mais je suis vite rassurée quand j'entends le « _Hallo_ » de mon interlocuteur. Et avant de répondre, je me rapproche de l'accueil pour que cette connasse entende bien la conversation (en même temps je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle pige l'allemand mais bon).

- Gustav ?

- Heu… Non, quittez pas !

J'ai l'impression que le combiné a été posé puis j'entends quelqu'un crier :

- GUSSSSS c'est pour toi ! J'ai pas reconnu la voix désolé.

Bon, il va se décider à le prendre ce téléphone où il attend que je prenne racine ? Pendant ce temps Mle « je-fais-barrage » ne rate pas une seule seconde de mon attente avec le petit sourire en coin qui veut tout à fait dire « tu perds ton temps ma petite ».

- Hallo ?

- Gustav ?

- Oui, qui c'est ?

- Ju'… la copine de Sarah (je vais essayer de me recadrer dans le contexte, des fois qu'il est oublié que je devais passer…)

- Salut Julie, t'es où ?

Je lui explique brièvement ma situation plus que précaire puis il me dit :

- Ne bouge pas, je raccroche et quelqu'un va te fait monter. Ca va être le bazar si c'est moi qui descends. A toute !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit qu'il a déjà coupé la communication. Je fais le pied de grue toujours en regardant ma « copine » faire ce pourquoi elle est payée, c'est-à-dire répondre au téléphone. Et à ma grande satisfaction, je vois son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrènent. C'en est presque jouissif je vous jure ! Mais je me fais toute petite quand elle me lance un regard plus que noir en me demandant d'approcher.

- Allez voir la personne à côté de l'ascenseur, il vous conduira à Mr Klaus.

Je suis trop grande gueule et je sais que ça me perdra mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa merde.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit pourtant… Mais merci pour votre accueil chaleureux, je m'en rappellerai.

Puis sans un autre regard pour elle, je m'approche de la personne qu'elle m'a indiquée…qui n'a pas l'air commode non plus. On les paye pour faire la tronche ou quoi ?

- Bonjour… Heu… Je dois aller voir Gustav Klaus. S'il vous plaît.

Il ne pose même pas les yeux sur moi, je suis alors son regard et vois la fille de tout à l'heure lui faire un geste affirmatif. Il appelle l'ascenseur, me fait signe de rentrer dans la cabine puis appuis sur le bouton portant le numéro trois. Les portes se referment sans qu'il ne m'ait adressé un seul mot, quel pro ! La cage commence à monter puis j'entends le petit bruit familier qui accompagne toute arrivée d'ascenseur à l'étage indiqué et malgré mon tempérament, j'appréhende méchamment. La cabine se stoppe et mon petit cœur s'emballe lorsque les portes s'ouvrent sur… rien. Un couloir vide et désert, je fais quelques pas et sursaute quand l'ascenseur se referme. Je tourne la tête à gauche puis à droite dans l'espoir de voir ne serait-ce qu'une personne mais non… je suis la seule présence humaine.

Que faire ? Dur dilemme… Mais je n'ai pas envie de rappeler encore une fois Gustav, après tout s'il veut me voir il peut aussi faire un effort. Un peu dépitée, je m'installe sur le sol et attends. Quelques minutes se passent sans nouvelles mais mon attente finie par porter ses fruits lorsque mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je vois grâce à la présentation du numéro qu'il s'agit de lui et décroche en vitesse.

- Bah alors, tu visites l'hôtel ? – Me questionne t-il.

… C'est qu'il me prendrait un peu pour une idiote que ça ne m'étonnerait pas dis donc.

- Bah oui, tous ces couloirs et ces magnifiques portes à regarder… ça m'émoustille que veux-tu.

Bah quoi… Oh je sais que je suis un peu insolente mais que voulez-vous ? On ne se refait pas.

- Heu… Bah écoute, quand tu auras fini tu montes ?

Putain, c'est un vrai blond celui-là !!

- Non mais ça fait déjà plus de cinq minutes que je poirote à ton étage devant l'ascenseur… Je suis censée deviner à quel endroit je dois te retrouver ?

- Ah merde ! Bouge pas, j'arrive !

Et comme tout à l'heure, il a déjà raccroché avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire ouf. Moins d'une minute après, j'entends des pas dans ce fameux couloir désert et mon angoisse ressurgit. Angoisse de très courte durée quand je vois enfin Gustav s'approcher de moi l'air assez détendu, il porte ses lunettes et malheureusement pour moi… je le trouve encore plus craquant !

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente, la personne en bas était censée t'expliquer où me trouver… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Oh mais moi si ! Cette connasse avait vraiment envie de me faire chier, c'est tout. Je lui explique rapidement mon entrevue avec elle et au lieu de compatir à mes malheurs, il sourit avec indulgence.

- Ne lui en veut pas, elle pensait surement bien faire. Surtout que David, notre manager, lui met une pression monstre.

Je ramasse mon sac qui était resté par terre et me remet face à lui et avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, il se saisit d'une de mes mèches pour la replacer derrière mon oreille… Au secours ! Je fais comme si c'était un geste des plus naturels et le remercie en retour.

- Alors, tu as prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Il a l'air tout gêné de me répondre mais finalement ce qu'il m'annonce dépasse toutes mes espérances.

- Je voulais visiter un peu Paris comme nous l'a si bien recommandé ton amie mais avec le nombre de personnes devant l'hôtel, ça va être impossible de sortir en douce. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas très palpitant mais si tu veux rester ici un peu avec moi…

- Ce serait avec joie.

Ma réponse à l'air de le détendre un peu et finalement il me conduit à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre 312, il ouvre la porte et nous sommes accueillis par des hurlements que je qualifierais… d'animal.

- PUTAIN GEORG TU FAIS CHIER !! Rends-moi mon téléphone tout de suite !!

Quand il me parlait de passer un peu de temps avec lui, je ne pensais pas que ça incluait tout le reste du groupe. Mais ma foi, ça répare l'injustice d'hier soir.

- Non je ne te le rendrais pas ! T'arrêtes pas de le regarder toutes les deux secondes, y'en a marre. Soit tu me dis pourquoi, soit tu fais une croix dessus jusqu'à ce soir.

Le tableau est assez comique, Georg à une main en l'air dans laquelle repose manifestement le dit portable pendant que de l'autre il bloque Tom alors que celui-ci bats des bras pour récupérer son bien. Et assis sur le lit, dans une parfaite imitation de la personne blasée, se trouve Bill qui est le premier à faire attention à moi. Il me montre du doigt tout en me demandant :

- Julie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Puis il dirige son doigt vers Gustav et mime un « _Oohhhh_. » muet. Il se relève d'un bond et prends dans chaque main un bras de Georg et de Tom pour les accompagner vers la sortie. Et c'est encore Tom que l'on entend brailler.

- Bill, qu'est-ce que tu fous on est b…

Ah, il vient enfin de s'apercevoir que je suis là… Il leur faut vraiment du temps.

- Julie !! Génial c'est toi qu'il fallait que je vois. – Me dit-il avec enthousiasme avant d'être coupé dans son élan par son frère.

- Non, non, non. Tu n'as absolument pas besoin de parler avec Julie, laisse-la tranquille.

Puis il met tout le monde dehors et se retourne vers nous.

- Désolé du dérangement, à plus tard !

La porte de la chambre claque alors que le silence retombe. La vache ! On ne peut pas dire qu'ils manquent d'énergie en tout cas. Je me retourne vers Gustav pour le voir se gratter la tête et lever ses yeux vers moi avant de me dire :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, normalement ils savent se tenir, je te promets.

J'éclate alors franchement de rire face à la situation. Je pensais qu'il y avait une bonne ambiance au sein du groupe mais pas à ce point la quand même.

- C'est toujours comme ça avec vous ?

- Heu… oui. Je dois bien avouer que oui. Je sais que c'est un peu particulier mais…

- Tu rigoles, c'est génial !! J'adore, ça me rappelle Sarah et moi quand on est en vacance, du pur délire.

- Je ne vous connais pas trop mais apparemment vu le caractère que vous avez toutes les deux, c'est clair que vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer.

S'il savait le pauvre… remarque, je suis sûre qu'eux aussi en font voir des vertes et des pas mûres à tout le monde. Je pose mon sac par terre et m'installe sur le lit dans ma position préférée, c'est-à-dire en tailleur avec un cousin entre les bras puis regarde Gus qui a l'air assez mal à l'aise. Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à faire comme avec Sarah…

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé ?

- Si je te disais que j'en sais rien, tu me croirais ?

- Hum… Bah oui, pourquoi pas.

- En fait, c'est la première fois que je fais ça. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je fais venir n'importe qui ou que j'invite n'importe quelle fille… C'est juste que t'as l'air super sympa et qu'en plus tu parles allemand. On rencontre souvent les mêmes gens, je voulais faire un peu autrement pour une fois.

- Je n'en pensais pas moins de toi. De toute façon, celui qui à la réputation la plus sulfureuse c'est Tom, pas toi.

On rigole ensemble, moi parce que grâce aux journaux je connais quelques anecdotes croustillantes et lui, surement parce qu'il connaît toute la partie immergée de l'iceberg… Sarah va me tuer, où alors complètement dépérir, mais ça ne pourra lui faire que du bien.

- Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que ce soir vous sortiez pour fêter ton anniversaire. Ca te fait quel âge ?

Et nous voilà en train de nous raconter nos vies, il est très curieux et c'est avec plaisir que je lui parle un peu de moi. Je lui pose aussi des questions mais j'évite de rentrer dans des sujets trop personnels, je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je profite de la situation. Quand on parle musique, on s'échange nos pochettes de CD pour voir quels disques ils contiennent, quand on parle de la famille il me montre quelques photos qui traînent dans son portefeuille et quand on parle du groupe, c'est pour évoquer le concert de demain.

- Oh mais depuis le temps, vous devez arriver sur scène comme chez vous.

- Et ben pas du tout. Plus on fait des concerts et pire c'est. On angoisse carrément et personnellement il me faut bien deux ou trois chansons pour être réellement à l'aise. Avant ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton !

- Ça doit être impressionnant quand même de jouer devant des milliers et milliers de personnes. Et toutes ces filles qui hurlent vos prénoms en espérant échanger ne serait-ce qu'un regard avec vous…

- C'est vrai que ça fout un peu la trouille mais c'est surtout Bill et Tom qui sont sujets à ce genre de crise. Je suis toujours un peu en retrait et ça me va très bien ! Tu n'es jamais venu à un de nos concerts ?

Je réponds par la négative et il enchaîne :

- Ça te plairait ?

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr. Seulement je n'aie jamais eu l'occasion, comme mes parents ont déménagés et que je n'habite plus sur Paris, c'est toujours un peu délicat.

Il me fait alors un geste pour me demander d'attendre et sort de la chambre… Bah où est-ce qu'il va encore ?? Je suis un peu bloquée là… Je suis d'une curiosité maladive et pourtant je sais que je ne dois surtout pas la satisfaire dans cette chambre. Mais être toute seule dans la chambre d'un membre du groupe de Tokio Hotel, vous comprendrez que ça démange un peu quand même. Du coup, pour palier à ça, je m'allonge sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Un peu de calme ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE**** 6**

**-**

**POV Tom**

- Bill putain !! Pourquoi tu nous as foutu dehors ?

Mon frère à l'air exaspéré d'entendre ma question… bah quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai encore dis ? Il me parle alors de la même façon que s'il expliquait la vie à un petit garçon.

- Parce que Gustav a invité Julie et que s'il avait voulu de notre présence, il nous en aurait parlé ok ?

Ah, vu sous cet angle là forcément… c'est vrai que c'est pas tous les jours que notre Gus se créé des liens pendant les tournées, pi Ju' elle est sympa… Ce qui me ramène à mon autre sujet.

- C'est pas le problème !! Il fallait que je parle avec Julie, moi.

Il me tourne le dos et demande à Georg si ça ne le dérange pas qu'on l'abandonne quelques minutes, quoi que mon brun de frère mijote, ce n'est pas bon signe pour moi.

- Pas de problème les mecs, ne vous entre-tués pas c'est tout ce que je vous demande !

Et c'est sans préambules que Bill ouvre la porte de sa chambre, me choppe par le bras et me balance dedans… vraiment de mauvaise humeur le Billou !

- T'avais besoin de lui parler à quel sujet au juste ?

Comme si j'étais pris en faute, je lui réponds tout en faisant un peu la moue :

- Tu le sais très bien.

Il lève les bras au ciel avant de les laisser retomber mollement vers le bas.

- C'est encore à propos de Sarah ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à cette fille à la fin… je croyais qu'elle avait été claire avec toi : Elle - ne – veut - pas - te - revoir. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas comprit dans cette phrase ?

Putain, il peut être vexant le frangin quand il veut. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour mon plaidoyer qu'il recommence à parler.

- Tom tu fais chier, je te jure. Tu tires une gonzesse différente dans chaque ville où on passe, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer les bourreaux des cœurs alors s'il te plaît, oublies Sarah et trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre.

Plus ses mots sortent de sa bouche, et plus je fronce les sourcils… quelle belle image il peut avoir de moi, c'est un vrai bonheur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je veuille revoir Sarah ou pas après tout ? Tu n'as jamais réagis comme ça avant, c'est quoi le problème aujourd'hui ?

Il se retourne vers moi, contourne le lit afin de se trouver face à face avec moi et ne s'arrête que lorsque quelques centimètres nous séparent l'un de l'autre… Notre différence de taille se rappelle alors douloureusement à moi lorsque je suis obligé de lever un peu la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'est une crème ce mec, mais c'est dingue ce qu'il peut être impressionnant quand il veut.

- Le problème ? Tu veux vraiment connaître le problème ? Il est que tu repars pour ton pays d'origine qui est l'Allemagne dans deux jours et que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à recoller les morceaux pendant je ne sais combien de temps parce que tu te seras attaché à elle pour rien. En plus, comme elle te l'a expliqué, elle ne veut pas souffrir non plus. Qu'est-ce qui va sortir de bon de tout ça, hein ?

- Mais tu m'emmerdes à la fin !

Je le repousse d'un geste rendue maladroit à cause de la colère et reprends :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument que je m'attache à cette fille, c'est pas croyable ! Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui as craqué pour elle, dis le moi si c'est ça !

Wouaw !!! La mauvaise foi réincarné : c'est moi, moi, moi ! Bill se pince l'arête de son nez et secoue la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation… et moi, je tortille machinalement mes doigts entre eux.

- T'es vraiment le dernier des crétins des fois, Tom. Non je ne fais pas de fixette sur Sarah mais essaye de réfléchir cinq minutes et demande toi si ce n'est pas toi qui fais une fixette sur elle. Soit un peu honnête avec toi-même, ça nous évitera ce genre de discussion foireuse.

- Putain mais tu me gaves, tout ça, ça me saoule. Je me casse !

Je me relève du lit sur lequel je m'étais assis et vais droit dans le couloir, j'en profite bien entendu pour claquer la porte de la chambre de Bill le plus fort possible. Ca faisait une éternité qu'on s'était pas engueuler tous les deux… et pour être franc ça me déchire le cœur, saleté de lien à la con ! J'en ai ras le cul d'avoir un jumeau des fois !

Le sujet des filles à toujours était un peu houleux entre nous, il ne comprend pas que je puisse aimer les rencontres d'un soir, et je ne comprends pas que sa dernière histoire remonte à il y a plus de deux ans… c'est le chanteur, il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour que les filles se pendent à son cou, mais non, Monsieur joue les cœurs purs tout en attendant le grand amour. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire que ça n'existe pas mais il ne veut pas en démordre.

- Tiens Tom, tu vas où ?

Ah bah, quand on en quitte un, y'a les autres qui se ramènent, c'est ça l'avantage et aussi l'inconvénient d'être un groupe : on est jamais vraiment tout seul.

- Gus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, Julie est déjà repartie ?

- Non, elle est restée dans la chambre. Je vais lui chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire, si tu veux passer la voir… j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais lui parler tout à l'heure.

Je l'adore mon Gus, en fait je les aime tous… mon chien de frère aussi, même si ce n'est pas très flagrant en ce moment. Je me dirige donc vers la chambre 312 après l'appel du pied de mon batteur. Oui je n'en fais qu'à ma tête mais que voulez vous, ça fait partie de mon charme.

Je frappe des petits coups pour annoncer mon arrivée avant d'ouvrir la porte et si je suis étonné du silence de la pièce, ce n'est rien lorsque je trouve une Julie complètement allongée sur le lit… bah ça va, ils ne perdent pas de temps ces deux-là ! Rooo, ça va, je sais qu'ils n'ont rien fait, c'est pas le genre de Gus ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pensais qu'elle se reposait un peu mais apparemment non puisque lorsque je m'installe sur le lit elle se redresse d'un coup.

- Tom ?

Non, c'est Bill mais j'adore me déguiser en mon frère… ok, j'arrête avec mon humour à deux balles.

- Salut, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout, Gustav est partie je ne sais où et m'a dit de l'attendre. Tu voulais le voir ?

- Heu… pas vraiment... Hmm...

Je prends mon air le plus naïf possible avant de poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu Julie dans cet hôtel.

- Sarah n'a pas voulu venir avec toi ?

Manifestement j'ai touché une corde sensible puisque son visage si avenant se referme d'un coup. J'ai encore mis les pieds dans le plat, je suis très fort pour ces boulettes là.

- Non, elle ne sait pas que je suis ici. Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire, et puis à la base je n'étais censée voir que Gustav. Pourquoi ?

- Oh comme ça, juste pour savoir.

Je joue machinalement avec le couvre lit à la recherche d'un pli imaginaire… je ne me rappelle même pas pourquoi est-ce que je suis venue la voir ni pourquoi est-ce que je voulais absolument lui parler… Même la colère qui s'était insinuée en moi pendant l'engueulade avec mon frère a disparu. J'ai l'impression d'être comme anesthésié.

- Heu… Tom, je peux te parler franchement ?

Houlaaaa, trop de franchise tue la franchise ! Après le sermon de Bill, je ne suis pas sûr d'être en état d'en entendre un second mais bon… ne froissons pas cette jeune donzelle. Je lui fais un geste pour lui demander de poursuivre mais elle a l'air de chercher ses mots.

- Je ne veux pas te juger par rapport à ce que j'ai pu lire sur toi, seulement… je m'inquiète un peu… pour Sarah. On va dire que t'as une sacré réputation de coureur de jupon et heu… c'est pas franchement ce qu'il faut à ma copine tu vois. Elle est plus fragile que ce qu'elle ne montre et j'ai peur que tu ne réduises son petit cœur en charpies. Maintenant, libre à toi de me convaincre du contraire mais... disons que j'ai un vilain doute.

Bah elle n'y va pas par 36 chemins la copine… Elle a l'air de vachement s'inquiéter pour Sarah, et je peux la comprendre. En attendant, elle ne me porte pas en haute estime. Je soupire un peu trop sèchement à mon goût, et réfléchis ; qu'est-ce que je pourrai dire qu'y jouerai en ma faveur ?

- Je passe peut-être pour un mec immature comparé aux autres, et comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu ne me connais qu'à travers les magazines et ce qu'ils veulent bien montrer de moi. Je suis d'accord qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu et que j'adore les belles nanas. Mais je pense que c'est quelque chose de normal étant donné mon âge, maintenant j'ai aussi des yeux et j'ai bien vu la fragilité de Sarah… Je suis désolé Julie mais je n'ai rien à lui offrir de plus que ça. Dans deux jours je repars chez moi et je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce qu'on reviendra en France.

- Je comprends, mais je te demande juste un service : Ne joue pas avec elle, s'il te plaît. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

Pfff ça plombe l'ambiance tout ça, d'ailleurs un silence un peu bizarre s'installe dans la chambre d'hôtel. Je n'aime pas cette impression là, comme si l'air m'étouffait et je décide de partir… mais arrivé au milieu de la chambre je me retourne vers Julie, pris d'une inspiration soudaine.

- Tu sais… je ne voulais pas jouer avec elle.

Le regard plein de pitié qu'elle me lance m'agace un peu mais mon dernier aveu ne doit pas vraiment jouer en ma faveur.

- Bill et Gus sont déjà au courant, peut-être que toi aussi mais bon, au cas où : Ce soir on sort en boîte pour fêter mon anniversaire. Si tu veux passer, tu seras le bienvenu.

Elle se détourne de moi et rajoute comme si de rien n'était :

- Elle sera là aussi.

- Bon anniversaire alors. C'est gentil pour l'invitation, mais je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée. A plus !

La vache, l'entrevue avec Julie m'a d'avantage ouvert les yeux que l'engueulade que j'ai eue avec Bill… en même temps, j'ai rarement été aussi honnête dans mes propos avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas qu'avec elle. Je referme la porte doucement, toujours dans mes pensées mais dés que je me retourne, je retrouve un Gus assis par terre contre le mur en face de sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, pourquoi t'es pas rentré ? – Je lui demande assez surpris.

Il lève les épaules comme pour montrer l'évidence de la situation… qui manifestement m'échappe complètement.

- T'avais besoin de faire le point, j'allais pas interrompre ça. Maintenant que c'est fait, tu devrais aller voir ton frère, il est en train de se refermer comme une huître. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est encore passé entre vous… mais il n'a franchement pas l'air bien.

Je lui tends une main pour l'aider à se relever et dès qu'il est sur pied, lui fait une accolade.

- Merci mon Gus.

Rien n'est rajouté, c'est comme ça entre nous. C'est un merci pour le temps qu'il m'a accordé avec Julie, un merci parce que je sais qu'il comprend plus de la situation qu'il ne veut le laisser voir et qu'il n'en profite pas pour me faire la morale et surtout, un grand merci parce qu'il prend soin de mon frère quand je ne suis pas là. Il me lance un clin d'œil avec son petit sourire timide, puis s'engouffre dans sa chambre.

Je fixe quelques secondes cette porte close et me décide enfin à aller voir Bill. De nous deux c'est le plus fragile et le fait qu'il soit notre leader n'arrange rien. Il est sous pression constamment et quand il s'enferme dans son monde, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Je rentre dans sa chambre sans frapper et suis écrasé par une énorme vague de culpabilité quand je le retrouve sur le lit complètement recroquevillé sur lui même, la tête posée sur les genoux et se balançant doucement.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon Billou.

Je m'installe à ses côtés et l'attire vers moi pour le faire basculer, il se retrouve allongé sur le lit avec la tête posée sur mes jambes et mes doigts jouent machinalement avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Rien… – Me répond-il boudeur tout en se laissant faire.

- Ok, bah quand tu seras décidé à me parler… toute façon je ne bouge pas.

Un ange passe, je continue de jouer avec ses cheveux parce que je sais que ça le détend mais bon, rappelez-vous que la patience ne fait pas partie de mon caractère.

- Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, appelles au moins Andreas, ou maman… Faut pas que tu restes comme ça petit frère.

Je le sens sourire à l'utilisation de ce sobriquet, c'est vrai que je suis né avant lui mais il n'arrête pas de me renvoyer dans les dents les centimètres qu'il a en plus que moi.

- C'est toi le petit frère, je suis plus grand que toi je te rappelle.

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Mais au moins, il est sorti de son mutisme.

- C'est rien, ça va passer. – Reprend-il. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas engueulés et ça ne me manquait pas, c'est tout.

J'en étais sûr… la coïncidence aurait été trop forte. Je m'encastrerai la tête dans un mur si je pouvais tellement je suis con des fois. Il s'inquiète pour moi et veux m'éviter de souffrir et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de l'envoyer bouler, quelle tâche !

- Je suis désolé tu sais, je sais que tu m'as dit tout ça parce que tu t'inquiètes. Si ça peut te rassurer cette histoire est terminée. Je vais être raisonnable et pour une fois t'écouter, après tout tu sais bien que de nous deux, c'est toi la voix de la raison.

On rigole tous les deux avec dérision, parce que de toute façon on est autant tête brulée l'un que l'autre. On change complètement de sujet pour éviter de se friter encore une fois et notre complicité refait surface immédiatement.

L'orage est passé, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le prochain.

-

**POV Julie**

A peine Tom partie que Gustav refait son apparition… c'est un vrai moulin cette chambre. Il me tend alors une enveloppe tout sourire, c'est quoi ce délire ?

- Tiens, et joyeux anniversaire en avance.

Oh ! C'est un cadeau pour moi… de Gus… je craque tout de suite ou j'attends un peu ? J'approche mes mains tremblotantes lorsqu'il me dit :

- Tu peux y aller sans craintes, je t'assure que ça ne mord pas.

On s'échange un sourire avant que je ne récupère le « paquet » que je regarde comme s'il allait disparaître tout seul. J'ouvre religieusement le dessus pour trouver glissé à l'intérieur…

Oh… Mon… Dieu…

Deux billets VIP pour leur concert de demain ! C'est juste… énorme. Je vais enfin pouvoir les voir sur scène… et prise d'une pulsion soudaine je lui saute dans les bras et claque un énorme baiser sur sa joue. Par réflexe et sûrement pour m'empêcher de tomber aussi vu ma délicatesse, il m'a encerclé la taille et nous voilà à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre et j'avoue m'égarer un peu dans le noir de ses yeux. Par contre je réalise aussi que je ne suis pas plus forte que Sarah, et qu'à force de m'inquiéter pour elle, j'en oublie de m'inquiéter pour moi. Je pose mes deux mains sur son torse pour l'éloigner un peu et il a l'air de trouver notre situation aussi gênante que moi puisqu'il met un bon mètre de distance entre nous deux.

- Et bien, je ne pensais pas que ça te ferai autant plaisir.

Ok, il veut détendre un peu l'atmosphère… moi ça me va.

- Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? Des places VIP… y'en a qui se damneraient pour avoir ça, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part.

- J'ai préféré te les donner maintenant, comme apparemment on ne sera pas de la fête ce soir.

- La fête ? MERDE !! Quelle heure est-il ?

Ma question à l'air de le surprendre mais moi, je vais me faire tuer !!!! Je retourne mon sac sur le lit pour retrouver mon téléphone… et pousse un petit cri strident : 17h13, je suis censée être rentrée depuis treize minutes. Je remets mes affaires pêle-mêle et enfile mon sac sur le dos puis me retourne vers Gus pour lui expliquer la situation.

- J'avais dis à Sarah que je serais à la maison à 17h, faut vraiment que je file. Pour ce soir arrange-toi avec Bill, c'est lui qui a l'adresse et je suis sûre qu'en insistant un peu Tom viendrai aussi. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu passes.

Les mots sortent de ma bouche à une vitesse ahurissante mais c'est toujours comme ça quand je suis pressée. Je respire un bon coup pour me calmer avant de reprendre plus posément.

- Et… heu… merci pour l'invitation d'aujourd'hui. J'ai vraiment passé une après-midi géniale.

- C'était super pour moi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait que de parler avec une fille sans qu'elle ne hurle ton prénom à chaque fin de phrase.

On rigole tous les deux et à ma grande surprise, ce gentleman me raccompagne jusqu'à l'ascenseur qu'il attend avec moi.

- Je vais faire mon maximum pour ce soir, au pire on se revoit demain non ?

J'acquiesce et rentre dans la cabine, j'ai juste le temps de le voir me faire un petit signe de la main que les portes se referment déjà… et tout ce que je retiens de cette après midi c'est que j'ai failli embrasser Gustav et que je ne l'ai pas fais, mais quelle cruche !

-

**POV Gustav**

Je regarde les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur cette fille si géniale et prend une décision ! Ma mission est un peu difficile, mais je suis certain d'y arriver… en insistant un peu ! Je me dirige vers la chambre 313 et l'ouvre sans frapper.

- Georg, dans ma chambre, tout de suite. Réunion au sommet !

- J'arrive dans deux secondes, blondinet ! – Me répond-il depuis la salle de bain.

Je referme la porte illico pour me diriger vers la chambre de Bill, je suppose qu'ils doivent encore être ensemble… leurs réconciliations sont toujours un peu longues. Pour le coup, je frappe deux petits coups avant d'ouvrir la porte avec un peu plus de douceur que tout à l'heure. Et comme je m'en doutais, je trouve les jumeaux confortablement installés sur le lit, en pleine conversation.

- Quand vous aurez fini de faire la paix tous les deux, Georg et moi on vous attend dans ma chambre… nouvelle réunion de crise.

Ils s'échangent un regard étonné et Tom est le premier sur pied. Je crois qu'avec moi il est celui qui a le plus d'énergie à revendre. Je les laisse se débrouiller et retourne dans ma chambre, ouvre le minibar et récupère une bouteille d'eau que je vide de moitié. Pendant ce temps là tout le monde arrive et Georg s'étonne :

- Julie est déjà partie ?

- Ouai, elle était même en retard. – J'explique alors tout naturellement… comme si c'était logique.

- Tu lui as trouvé quoi pour son anniversaire au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander tout à l'heure. – Me demande Tom.

- J'ai négocié avec David pour qu'il lâche deux places VIP pour demain.

Je souffle un bon coup en voyant qu'ils ont tous l'air de trouver l'idée très bonne, espérons que le reste suivra… j'enchaîne alors :

- A propos de son anniversaire, vous avez prévus un truc ce soir ?

Personne ne répond mais je vois Bill fouiller sa poche et en sortir son portefeuille, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique bon sang. Il en tire un petit bout de papier qu'il me tend, et devant mon incrédulité face à ces quelques lignes gribouillées à la va vite, il me précise :

- La soirée aura lieu là-bas… si tu veux y aller, vaut mieux avoir l'adresse non ?

- Merci. Je pense effectivement y faire un saut, et vous ?

- Moi je te suis beau blond, je suis sûr qu'elle doit avoir des copines supers mignonnes, genre… Sarah.

Georg dans toute sa splendeur, s'il y a une fête c'est de toute façon le premier à venir. Il termine sa phrase en me lançant un clin d'œil complice. Ce n'est pas vraiment lui le problème, je regarde les jumeaux en attendant leur réponse… mais la réaction de Tom est plutôt surprenante.

- HEY ! Calme-toi tout de suite avec Sarah. Je vais être obligé de venir aussi... faut que je surveille ce lascar ! Et puis de toute façon, on aura toujours l'excuse du concert de demain pour rentrer plus tôt.

Bah merde alors, si Tom se met à faire des scènes pour une nana... Je me retourne alors vers Bill, trois sur quatre c'est plus que ce que je n'espérais mais bon. Il à l'air de faire un peu la tête mais la majorité l'a emporté, malgré son caractère de cochon je sais qu'il viendra aussi.

Maintenant faut juste qu'on organise notre départ discrètement…

-

**Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Sarah…**

Je me sens doucement bercée ce qui me fait sortir de lentement de mon sommeil. J'ouvre un œil pour voir quelle heure il est et mon réveil indique 18h21, je me lève alors d'un bond et m'aperçois que mon doux réveil n'est dû qu'à ma meilleure amie.

- Et ben, vous en aviez des trucs à vous dire toi et ton cousin. – J'étouffe au passage un bâillement et m'étire le dos. Ca c'est bien passé ?

- Oh oui, c'étais vraiment génial. Mais heu… je te raconterai demain parce que là on va être super à la bourre.

- La faute à qui ! Laisse-moi quand même cinq minutes pour dire bonjour à ma mère et finir de me réveiller, parce que là, je suis complètement dans le pâté !

Pendant que j'émerge difficilement, je constate que ma copine est en train de répondre à un énième texto… on la bombarde aujourd'hui, pourtant son anniversaire était la semaine dernière, je ne pige rien du tout. En plus de ça, elle a le même air que tout à l'heure dans la voiture… genre Miss-tout-sourire. Ça cache forcément quelque chose.

- Encore un retardataire ?

Elle me répond très évasivement que oui puis sort de la chambre, et moi j'en profite pour me rallonger quelques minutes.

Et c'est une paire heures plus tard que nous nous retrouvons devant les portes du Mystik. Je vois nos amis nous faire de grands gestes pour signaler leur présence un peu plus loin. Sont donc déjà arrivés Stéphane, Magali, Sophie, Pascal et Naïma… en gros, on est les dernières. On papote quelques minutes et lorsque Pascal à la brillante idée de signaler qu'il fait un froid de canard et qu'on serait mieux à l'intérieur, Julie me coupe les pattes.

- Partez devant pour réserver nos tables… on attend encore deux ou trois personnes et on arrive.

Tout le monde est ok mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord du tout. Ça caille, j'ai envie de m'asseoir au chaud et en plus de ça, tout le monde est déjà arrivé ! Je regarde notre petite troupe s'éloigner avant de me retourner vers mon amie.

- Je ne vois qui est-ce-qui manque Ju'. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Elle fait sa petite tête d'enfant pris en flagrant délit et commence à m'expliquer d'une petite voix qui ne me rassure pas :

- Bah tu vois mon cousin – j'acquiesce, puis elle poursuit – Bah c'était pas vraiment mon cousin. En fait, j'avais rendez-vous av…

- JULIE !

Je me retourne en même temps qu'elle et… Par tous les démons de l'enfer, elle n'a pas osé me faire ça ! Quatre silhouettes se rapprochent de nous, mais j'en reconnaitrais une même dans le noir le plus complet.

- Salut les gars, vous avez trouvé facilement ?

Ils s'arrêtent à moins d'un mètre de nous, Georg me fait un geste de la main pour me dire bonjour, suivit de Gustav alors que Tom… m'ignore complètement. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bill me lance des regards désespérés comme pour excuser le comportement de son frère, mais j'avoue être blessée, bien plus que ce que je ne pourrais montrer. Je suis habituée à cacher mes émotions derrière de grand sourire que j'envois à tour de bras, pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça ne prend pas du tout avec Ju' qui me sert d'avantage le bras.

- Alors, on rentre ? – Demande Georg tout sourire, comme s'il n'avait pas vu la situation.

J'ouvre la marche avec ma copine puisqu'on se tient toutes les deux par le bras mais si je pouvais la tuer du regard… je crois que je ne m'en priverai pas ! D'ailleurs elle s'en rend facilement compte et me dit de façon assez expéditive :

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, y'a pas mort d'homme quand même.

- Non c'est sûr mais bon, t'aurais au moins pu me prévenir… et puis vu son enthousiasme, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert qu'il soit là.

- Et ça aurait changé quoi de te prévenir, à part le fait que tu te serais enfermée dans ta chambre ? J'ai passé l'après midi avec Gus, c'est lui que j'ai invité à la base, les autres ont dû vouloir l'accompagner.

Bon, elle marque un point mais...

- Oh et bien sûr tu ne te doutais pas qu'ils viendraient tous, tu me prends pour un pigeon ou quoi ?

Déjà que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les boîtes de nuit, si en plus il faut que je supporte l'ignorance de Tom… ça va être trop pour moi !

- Salut Matt, comment ça va ?

Matt, c'est un des videurs du Mystik, il connaît super bien Ju' puisqu'elle passait sa vie ici avant de déménager… du coup forcément il m'a aussi vu quelques fois.

- Et ben les filles, ça faisait un bail. Vous avez l'air bien accompagné ce soir !

Et tout en nous ouvrant la porte, il nous souhaite une excellente soirée.

Nous déposons les manteaux au vestiaire et pénétrons finalement dans la grande salle. Elle est ronde, la piste de danse se situant au centre et des tables sont positionnées tout autour avec deux bars, un de chaque côté. Nous nous dirigeons par habitude, les garçons sur les talons, vers notre lieu stratégique : pas loin ni du bar, ni de la piste mais suffisamment à l'écart pour être peinard. On y retrouve tous nos amis à qui Ju' présente rapidement les quatre derniers arrivants et une fois les autographes distribués, la soirée peut enfin commencer. J'angoisse un peu de voir défiler toute la boîte de nuit à nos tables mais j'avoue que les jumeaux ont fait un effort pour passer un maximum incognito.

Exit les cheveux en pétard et autre chaines pour Bill et Tom a laissé tomber la casquette et le tee-shirt qui tombe aux genoux, et il n'en est malheureusement pour moi, que plus craquant ! Cette casquette qui lui cache ce regard si intense… il a juste les cheveux récupérés à l'arrière du cou, je trouve que ça le rajeunis et en même temps il parait beaucoup plus mature. C'est très étrange.

Les groupes se forment gentiment et comme si le destin s'acharnait sur moi, je me retrouve avec Tom en pleine ligne de mire… qui d'ailleurs n'arrête pas de me regarder. Je béni donc Pascal lorsqu'il revient avec une bouteille de Tequila, je sais que noyer mon mal être dans l'alcool ne m'aidera pas… aussi je vais prendre juste assez de verres pour me dérider un peu et surtout oublier qui est ici avec nous.

Le sel et le citron circulent joyeusement autour de la table et après la troisième tournée, je prends le premier bras à ma portée pour traîner cette pauvre personne sur la piste de danse. Ce n'est qu'arrivée à destination que je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de Georg… Tant pis !

-

**POV Tom**

Je suis vraiment le dernier des connards, j'ai bien vu sa réaction sur le parking, je ne suis pas complètement débile. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai pas simplement dit bonjour ? Parce que si je lui parle je sais que ça va partir en sucette ! Elle a baissé la tête et j'ai été privé de son si doux regard. Du coup, je dessine maintenant le moindre des contours de son visage… ses cheveux, son cou si fin, sa bouche, je remonte doucement vers ses yeux et : oups, grillé ! Bah ça m'arrange, je n'aurai plus à me cacher pour la regarder de loin comme ça. Elle a l'air encore blessée par mon comportement de tout à l'heure et je ressens de vilains pincements au cœur à cause de ça.

Tiens, un de ces potes ramène de la boisson, merveilleuse idée… l'alcool est un très bon anesthésiant à la douleur. Le premier verre brûle un peu, le second un peu moins et le troisième passe comme une lettre à la poste. Le quatrième manque d'être avalé de travers quand je la vois se lever et embarquer mon pauvre Georg pour danser. J'en profite bêtement pour la détailler, elle porte ce soir un de ces pantacourt à la mode avec un autre dos-nu… mais elle n'a que ça à se mettre ou quoi… Je vais lui prêter quelques uns de mes tee-shirts moi si y'a que ça ! Son tatouage, est toujours bien en évidence et j'entends ses talons hauts claquer sur le sol lorsqu'elle s'éloigne.

Je ne la quitte pas des yeux et manque de m'étouffer lorsque je la vois évoluer sur la piste de danse, il faut dire que la musique s'y prête bien, c'est un morceau de R'n'B bien trop langoureux à mon goût. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, Georg est un très bon danseur et ils forment tout les deux un très bon duo. Je les vois se déhancher avec grâce, se rapprocher et se frôler… Je détaille chaque partie de son corps, je pars de ses pieds pour remonter doucement le long de ses jambes, je m'attarde sur ses hanches avant de poursuivre mon ascension et de passer sur son décolleté. Lorsqu'elle est de dos, je fixe son tatouage qui à l'air de m'appeler, et évite autant que possible de regarder un peu plus bas. La musique est trop entêtante et elle, beaucoup trop attirante, je me lève d'un coup, bien décidé à me soustraire à se spectacle sinon je vais péter un plomb. Je vois d'autres filles partir aussi vers la piste rejoindre Miss luxure et j'en profite pour m'éloigner. Ma paix est cependant de courte durée quand vient la fin de la musique, puisque Georg me rejoint.

- Je suis désolé. – Lance t-il sans préambule.

- De quoi donc ? – Je lui demande de façon assez étonnée : Autant feindre l'ignorance.

- Oh arrête, t'as beau ne rien expliquer à personne, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je ne t'ai jamais vu être aussi passif alors qu'on fait la fête et encore moins réagir comme ça pour une fille. Sans parler de la petite scène de tout à l'heure dans la chambre d'hôtel.

- Ouai bah laisse tomber, tu veux !

Gentil petit Tomy, range tes crocs tout de suite, tu ne vas pas mordre ton ami quand même... Et quoi que vous puissiez penser, je ne suis pas jaloux ! Seulement la voir danser comme ça avec un mec, ça m'agace : c'est tout !

- Je suis vraiment désolé vieux ! Je ne pensais pas que … heu … en fait… Je crois surtout qu'elle cherche à attirer ton attention tu sais.

- Et elle y arrive très bien si ça peut te rassurer. J'ai cru que j'allais faire dans mon caleçon quand je l'ai vu danser.

Et je l'entends éclater de rire, perso ça ne me fait pas rire et ce bouffon est en train de se foutre de ma gueule… j'ai les nerfs ! Nous restons quelques minutes dans le silence puis il passe un bras sur mes épaules pour me ramener vers nos tables où nous retrouvons Bill et Sarah en pleine conversation. Mon frère nous fait déjà la joie d'être venue, il ne va pas danser non plus. Je me réinstalle le plus tranquillement possible et reprend un verre pour me donner une contenance, parce que je sais qu'elle me regarde.

Comment je le sais ? Simplement car j'ai l'impression que là où se posent ses yeux, ma peau se réchauffe… c'est très étrange comme sensation.

Tout le monde nous a rejoints à la fin de la musique suivante, ils ont décidé d'offrir les cadeaux à Julie. Je m'éloigne alors de nouveau pour éviter le passage elle fait la bise à tout le monde pour dire merci, bah oui se serait un peu mal venu étant donné que je ne lui ai rien offert du tout. Je prends tranquillement un verre au bar histoire de passer le temps et me fait alpaguer par une nana complètement ivre dont je me débarrasse tant bien que mal… Et pas de bol, c'est Bill qui prend sa place.

- A quoi tu joues bon sang ?

D'accord… une engueulade par jour on a dit Billou ! Parce que deux, je ne suis pas sûr que notre lien, si fort soit-il, s'en remette. Bon, on respire et surtout on garde son calme.

- Comment ça, à quoi je joue ?

- Ne me prend pas pour un crétin, tu l'évites depuis qu'on est arrivé.

Mais il est agaçant celui-là… après la scène qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure, voila que maintenant il me reproche ça. Il est schyzo ou quoi ?

- Mais c'est pas toi qui voulais ça ? Tu m'as sermonné tout l'après midi pour que j'arrête de penser à elle, non ?

Mes derniers mots ont l'air de l'agacer prodigieusement, il me prend alors un bras et commence à me secouer.

- Mais réagis bon sang !! Je t'ai fais un sermon, comme tu dis, pour essayer de t'ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'est pas quand on repartira qu'il faudra te morfondre. Je te connaissais avec un peu plus de rage que ça !

Je fais un mouvement un peu violent pour récupérer mon bras et m'écarte de lui.

- JE NE COMPRENDS PAS CE QUI M'ARRIVE EN CE MOMENT, CA TE VA ?

Je le vois sourire et me rends compte que tous ce qu'il attendait, c'était me pousser à bout pour que je craque.

- Et bien, on y arrive. Je t'écoute ! – Dit-il malicieusement.

Au point où j'en suis…

- Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête, pourquoi elle, alors qu'on a du mal à se comprendre, pourquoi maintenant… je me pose mille questions par jour sans trouver aucunes réponses. Je ne pense qu'à elle, à son rire, à ses yeux. Je crève de la voir danser comme elle l'a fait avec Georg tout à l'heure et je n'arrête pas d'imaginer le goût que peut avoir ses lèvres.

Je respire un bon coup avant de reprendre.

- Mais j'ai envie qu'elle me déteste, parce que si elle ne le fait pas… j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Je ne veux pas vivre ça !

- Pourtant c'est la plus belle des choses que tu puisses vivre… il n'y a pas de mal à s'attacher à quelqu'un tu sais.

Il me parle comme si j'étais un gamin de six ans, ça me soûle, mais j'ai trop besoin de vider mon sac… et si je ne le fais pas avec Bill, je ne pourrais le faire avec personne.

- De toute façon, tu me l'as dit toi-même : on repart en Allemagne dans deux jours, j'ai ma vie là-bas et elle ici… Avec la vie qu'on mène qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe d'un temps soit peu… sérieux.

- Ne décides pas pour elle, elle serait peut-être heureuse de construire quelque chose avec toi, malgré ta vie et malgré la distance. Tu ne sais pas, après tout.

- Oh arrêtes un peu, même toi tu n'y crois pas ! Plus que deux jours et tout rentrera dans l'ordre… et dans le cas contraire, je compte sur toi pour me faire boire jusqu'à tout oublier, notre venue à Paris, notre concert, elle…tout !

Mon frère me passe alors un bras autours des épaules pour me rapprocher de lui puis me dit :

- C'est impossible frangin. Une fille comme ça, même dans l'alcool tu ne pourras pas l'oublier.

Et c'est comme ça que le sujet a été clos, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma vie sentimentale à tout va non plus. J'ai encore un peu de fierté… peut-être même trop.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

**POV Tom**

La soirée se poursuit aussi bien que possible, c'est-à-dire que j'ai réussi à éviter Sarah un maximum de temps... même sur la piste de danse, ce qui relève presque de l'exploit étant donné qu'on danse pratiquement tous ensemble. Après plusieurs heures de déhanchement, tout le monde décide d'un accord tacite de retourner s'asseoir pour se désaltérer... La boîte est bondée et il fait une chaleur à crever, autant dire qu'on a tous vraiment soif. Certains se rapprochent des tables alors que Sarah fait signe aux filles qu'elle préfère rester. Je ne sais pas si elle est comme ça tout le temps, mais personnellement je la trouve déchaînée. Que se soit de la dance, du hip-hop ou autre chose, elle danse de tout et en plus, elle le danse bien. Vous la verriez bouger son petit c… heu… son bassin, c'est à tomber par terre.

On s'installe finalement sur les banquettes pour les uns, sur les tabourets pour les autres et les groupes se forment naturellement, à savoir : Les amis de Julie d'un côté, et nous quatre de l'autre... barrière de la langue oblige. Ils ont bien essayé de faire un effort au début mais ils ne parlent pas un mot d'allemand et nous, on est des gros nuls en anglais, alors forcément ça limite !

Personnellement, cette intimité ne me dérange pas plus que ça, ça nous permet de décompresser entre nous avant la journée et le concert de demain et puis, j'en profite discrètement pour jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à qui vous savez... elle danse toujours toute seule mais je vois bien certains regards peser sur elle. Notamment ceux des mecs...

N'allait surtout par imaginer que je la surveille ou que je m'inquiète… et surtout pas que je suis jaloux ! C'est juste que je veux savoir si tout va bien et si personne ne l'emmerde : Ça n'a rien à voir.

En tout cas, elle a l'air de s'éclater, même seule. Je reporte mon attention vers Gus qui tente désespéramment de me parler, mais au bout de quelques minutes, Julie vient me tapoter le bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a _encore_ ?

Je suis de mauvais poil, faut pas me chauffer ce soir, et malgré elle, c'est Ju' qui en fait les frais. Mais elle n'a pas l'air de se démonter, au contraire même : elle utilise le même ton que moi pour me répondre.

- Désolé de te _déranger_ mais je crois que tu devrais aller la voir...

Elle n'utilise même pas son prénom, pourtant elle comme moi savons sur qui porte la conversation.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait besoin de moi, t'as qu'a y aller toi !

- Je pense que je ne suis pas la personne adéquat pour ce genre de situation, je me permets donc d'insister : tu devrais aller la voir… maintenant !

C'est quoi encore le problème, on ne peut pas me laisser me morfondre tout seul dans mon coin, c'est trop demandé ? Je grogne tout en me retournant vers la piste de danse... et ma mâchoire s'écrase lamentablement sur le sol ! C'est qui ce connard qui se permet de danser collé-serré avec elle ? Je les regarde quelques secondes et le degré de malaise que j'ai ressenti lorsque je la voyais danser avec Georg n'est rien comparé au degré de haine que j'ai contre ce gars là. Comme au ralenti, je vois sa grosse main descendre le long du dos de Sarah, puis frôler ses hanches et poursuivre sa descente pour finalement se poser sur ses fesses. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre... jusqu'à ce que je voie la petite main de Sarah saisir les doigts devenus trop entreprenants pour les remettre à leur place. Elle a d'ailleurs l'air de vouloir s'éloigner de ce gars sans grand succès et je me lève d'un bond quand je m'aperçois qu'il lui a saisi un bras et qu'il la traîne derrière lui.

Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que Sarah essaye tant bien que mal de récupérer son bras et que ce gros con l'en empêche. Une fois à leur niveau j'attrape ce mec par l'épaule pour le retourner et lui dit dans un parfait allemand – et je m'en tape s'il ne comprend rien du tout –

- Ne t'avises plus de poser tes mains sur elle, c'est clair ?

Je la prends par la taille et la sert contre moi de manière possessive, j'ai juste le temps de voir que Monsieur a l'air étonné avant de tirer Sarah un peu plus loin. Mais une fois que nous sommes assez éloignés de l'autre crétin, elle se dégage rapidement d'un coup d'épaule.

- Merci, mais je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule ! Ton numéro de macho n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

Et là je vois rouge… comment une si petite personne peut contenir autant de mauvaise foi ?

- Manifestement non puisque qu'il te trainait comme une poupée de chiffon et que tu n'arrivais pas à partir, maintenant excuse-moi d'avoir voulu t'aider.

Je me masse les tempes, signe chez moi d'un agacement assez prononcé, avant de reprendre.

- On ne touche pas mes amis, et c'est valable pour toi aussi. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'angoisse dans laquelle je suis ce soir, à vérifier que personne ne t'approche de trop prés.

MERDE, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire… c'est sorti tout seul. Mais avant d'avoir pu analyser ma profonde connerie, Sarah me répond.

- Ce n'est pas ton rôle tu sais. Tu ne me dois rien, et je ne t'ai pas demandé de jouer au chevalier servant avec moi. Surtout après l'attitude que tu as avec moi depuis le début de la soirée. Tu m'as complètement ignoré, à quoi est-ce-que tu t'attends maintenant ?

Tiens ! Prend ça dans les dents Tomy. Il me semble lui avoir expliqué hier soir ce que j'ai pu ressentir en sa présence, mais apparemment elle s'en tape.

Le silence retombe alors entre nous, un silence un peu pesant. Ce même silence qui vient quand on a pleins de choses à dire mais qu'on ne sait pas dans quel ordre les prononcer. Mais ce malaise est vite estompé par une petite main se posant sur la mienne… elle parait si minuscule. J'enferme immédiatement ses doigts si fragiles entre les miens et ce premier contact me fait manquer une respiration. On se fixe un court instant avant qu'elle ne fasse un signe de la tête vers nos amis.

- Allez viens, les autres vont s'inquiéter sans ça.

Très honnêtement, à cet instant précis, les autres, je m'en tape comme de la guigne. Tout ce que je sens, c'est la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de sa paume contre la mienne et mes doigts qui jouent doucement avec les siens. Je ne proteste pourtant pas quand elle commence à marcher. Nous retraversons la boîte main dans la main et un sourire commence à naître sur mon visage quand je réalise qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de la retirer.

Mais mon enthousiasme est de courte durée lorsque je croise les regards de Julie et Bill au loin. Ils ont l'air très content d'eux-mêmes et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me poser plus de question, je vois la première faire un geste vers le DJ... Résonnent alors les premières notes de « Because of You ». Je n'aime pas particulièrement cette chanson – je la trouve bien trop… chiante – mais Bill me connaît trop bien pour savoir que je ne résisterai pas à l'occasion qui se présente.

Machinalement, je serre un peu plus la main de Sarah et la fait se retourner vers moi. Aucun mot n'est prononcé pourtant je la prends dans mes bras et commence à lentement la faire danser. Nous nous tenons à distance respectable au premier tour…

… au deuxième je la sens se rapprocher de moi,

… au suivant je pose ma joue contre sa tête et lui prends la main pour avoir un maximum de contact,

… et je la sens complètement abandonnée dans mes bras, mes doigts se baladent machinalement sur son dos et découvrant le grain de sa peau si délicat. Puis je descends doucement ma main jusqu'à effleurer son tatouage. C'est à ce moment là que je la sens frissonner et je la serre encore plus fort contre moi.

Nous bougeons doucement, comme si nous étions seuls sur cette piste de danse, et son souffle caresse doucement mon cou. Je sais que je suis en train de perdre le contrôle mais je n'y pense pas vraiment. Tout est effacé par ce corps que je sens enfin contre moi, que je peux toucher et serrer, et je le sers si fort… comme pour ne pas chavirer. J'essaye de graver en moi le moindre geste, la moindre note de musique, la moindre odeur pour ne jamais les oublier.

Vous avez déjà ressentie ça vous, l'impression d'être entier ? C'est quelque chose que j'expérimente très fréquemment avec mon jumeau mais ce soir je le ressens d'une façon totalement différente. C'est comme si elle était une évidence, et je lâche un soupire en remerciant n'importe qui et tout le monde à la fois de l'avoir mise sur ma route. Elle se presse alors encore plus contre moi si c'était possible, pendant qu'une de ses mains touche les cheveux à la base de mon cou.

Je la repousse alors un peu, non pas pour l'éloigner mais parce que je veux voir son regard, je veux me plonger dans ses yeux si verts qui m'ont hanté pendant des heures entières. Je passe un doigt sous son menton car elle ne me regarde pas et lui relève doucement le visage. Nos regards s'accrochent pendant je ne sais combien de temps… Je sens son souffle sur moi et la vois fermer les yeux, mais cette fois-ci je n'écoute pas ma tête. Je ne décide d'écouter que mon cœur, qui me hurle de l'embrasser.

-

**POV Sarah**

- Allez viens, les autres vont s'inquiéter sans ça.

Je lui prends la main pour essayer de le rassurer. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec lui, je n'aime pas ce que je ressens quand le ton monte entre nous. C'est pour ça que je préfère retourner voir les autres, simplement parce que je refuse de laisser un silence de gêne s'installer entre nous. J'ai une seconde d'hésitation lorsque sa main se referme sur la mienne mais réalise que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais l'enlever. On se dirige alors tous les deux d'un pas plutôt calme vers nos amis lorsque j'entends passer une de mes chansons préférées, et j'ai alors l'impression de traîner un poids mort.

Je me retourne avec probablement un air d'incrédulité totale sur le visage pour constater que c'est tout bêtement Tom qui s'est arrêté et sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, il se contente de m'attirer vers lui. Et à ma grande honte, je me laisse complètement faire… parce que je meurs d'envie de danser avec lui. Depuis le début de cette foutue soirée je rêve de danser avec lui. Il passe ses bras dans mon dos et je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. On dirait deux adolescents à leur première boum : plus coincés tu meurs. Mais je veux plus, et comme dit le proverbe « on n'est jamais si bien servit que par soi-même ! », je me rapproche donc de lui… un peu, et tout s'enchaîne.

Je le sens retirer un de ses bras de mon dos et le vois chercher ma main qu'il ramène sur sa poitrine alors qu'il pose sa joue sur ma tête. J'aimerai que ce moment ne se termine jamais et l'impression d'être seule sur Terre m'envahit. Je n'entends pas le brouhaha incessant du lieu où nous nous trouvons et fais complètement abstraction des choses qui ne sont pas Tom. L'odeur de Tom, les mains de Tom posées sur moi, la peau de Tom.

Je tente de me concentrer sur ses doigts qui me caressent le dos mais c'est de trop quand ils les passent entre mes reins sur mon soleil Aztèque et il me sert encore plus fort lorsqu'un frisson remonte ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai envie de le toucher aussi, de lui embrasser le cou qui n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, mais j'oublie vite cette idée, j'appréhende de trop ce qui pourrait advenir par la suite.

C'est pourtant lui que j'entends soupirer, c'est un bruit que j'ai envie d'entendre tous les jours, qui me réveille les sens et je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je commence à lui effleurer les cheveux, le cou… tout ce qui est à ma portée en fait. Je n'ose appuyer mes gestes de peur qu'il me rejette, alors je me contente de ce que le bout de mes doigts peut trouver.

Et finalement le moment tant redouté se produit, il me repousse. Nous avons arrêté de bouger et la peur s'immisce immédiatement en moi. Je n'ose le regarder. Je ne veux pas lire le rejet dans son regard. Il me fait pourtant lever la tête, veut-il vraiment m'humilier à ce point ? J'accroche mes yeux aux siens et me noie alors dans un océan de doré, son regard ne me fuie pas comme à son habitude, et je profite de ce moment pour enregistrer le moindre trait de son visage. Il est si beau… c'est la dernière pensée qui traverse mon esprit avant de ne plus rien voir.

Mes sens sont trop exaltés, il faut que je me calme et je ferme les yeux pour commander à mon cœur de reprendre un rythme normal. Impossible de le faire si je continue à le regarder comme je le fais. Mais au lieu de ça, je sens une douce caresse sur ma bouche, ses lèvres… Mais à peine la surprise passée qu'il part à l'exploration de mon cou en me le butinant de dizaine de petits baisers, c'est tellement délicat que je me demande s'ils existent vraiment. Il va jusqu'à mon oreille et revient, avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais cette fois-ci en s'y attardant. Je sens une petite piqûre de froid là où se trouve son piercing et je trouve ça étrangement sensuel.

Il me mordille délicatement la lèvre inférieure et la suçote. J'entrouvre alors légèrement la bouche mais seule son haleine fraîche me parvient. Je crève de toute cette tendresse. Il est tellement doux que je m'entends gémir contre sa bouche et ressens son sourire en retour. Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui prends l'initiative d'allais taquiner sa langue et notre baiser monte en puissance. Il me plaque littéralement contre lui tout en me caressant le dos et je passe doucement une main sous son tee-shirt pendant que nos lèvres se dévorent et que nos langues se découvrent.

Combien de temps est-ce que ça a duré, je ne saurai vous le dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre complètement à bout de souffle et qu'une chanson à remplacer celle sur laquelle nous dansions au départ.

Dire que c'est le meilleur premier baiser que je n'ai jamais eu serait un doux euphémisme. J'ai ressenti tellement de tendresse que j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais plus en ressentir autant… tellement de sentiments différents que ça m'en a bouleversée. Je sens alors une larme, une seule, couler le long de ma joue. Et cette goute d'eau me ramène immédiatement à la réalité… j'étais complètement déconnecté mais le retour dans le monde réel est plus que brutal.

Je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais ressentir ce que moi je ressens pour lui en cet instant. C'est un homme, et je n'ai plus foi en eux. Il va repartir chez lui retrouver sa famille, ses amis, peut-être même sa petite amie… et je ne serai alors reléguée qu'au rang des anecdotes à raconter pendant les soirées entre potes.

Je le repousse brutalement et marche d'un pas rapide en ignorant ses appels. Je refuse que mon cœur ne se mette à battre pour un homme qui ne fera que jouer avec moi. Mes pas me dirigent vers le seul endroit où il n'osera pas, je l'espère, me suivre. Et à peine la porte des toilettes pour femme refermée, je m'effondre par terre, la tête sur les genoux et mes bras autour.

Me calmer… c'est la dernière pensée cohérente que j'ai avant que des sanglots ne m'envahissent. Comment pourrais-je me passer de ces baisers maintenant que j'y ai goûté ? Comment est-il possible de s'attacher à une personne en si peu de temps ? Et comment arriverai-je à raisonner mon corps de ne pas réagir à sa présence ?

J'entends la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, mais je suis dans un tel état tel que peu m'en importe : je n'ai pas le courage de relever la tête. Pourtant, la personne qui est entrée me prend dans ses bras et commence à me bercer, en me parlant d'une voix douce. En me disant des mots que je n'arrive même pas à assimiler. La voix est familière mais enfermée dans ma tristesse, je n'arrive pas réellement à savoir de qui il s'agit. Et pour être honnête, je m'en contre fiche. Au bout d'un temps infini je lève enfin les yeux vers cette personne qui me console… il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que de Julie qui me regarde avec une infinie tendresse.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma belle ? – Me demande t-elle en m'enlevant quelques mèches collées sur le front.

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler alors je m'essuie les yeux en lui faisant signe qu'il n'y a rien.

- Ne te fiches pas de moi, on ne voyait que vous sur la piste de danse ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie comme ça ?

- Je heu...

J'hésite. Je cherche mes mots. J'essaye de faire le tri entre ce qui est bon que je dise, et ce qui est surtout essentiel que je taise. Je ressens encore ses mains sur moi, tellement que je réprime un frisson.

- Allez, vide ton sac ! – Me presse Julie, tout en frottant mes bras pour calmer mes frissons.

Je pose ma tête contre son épaule, et tente de reprendre une respiration régulière afin de me calmer un peu. Ça me prend quelques minutes avant de me sentir assez posée pour lui expliquer.

- Je sais très bien que demain il fera comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu alors que moi, je ne vais faire qu'y penser... Je sais qu'il ne tient pas à moi comme je tiens à lui, c'est juste… impossible.

- S'il ne tenait pas un tant soit peu à toi, je crois qu'il ne ferait pas le pied de grue devant la porte des toilettes à attendre que tu veuilles bien montrer le bout de ton nez. Il tient beaucoup à toi, plus que ce qu'il ne veut te montrer… j'en suis sûre !

Je me décolle d'elle pour lire dans ses yeux ce que ses mots peuvent cacher, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est le sourire indulgent qu'elle me lance.

- Va le rejoindre, sinon il va défoncer la porte. Toilettes des filles ou pas !

Est-ce que ce qu'elle a dit est vrai... est-ce qu'il peut vraiment tenir à moi ? Je ne comprends pas, il a toutes les filles qu'il veut, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me choisirait moi ? Peut-être que je suis sa conquête du soir, tout simplement. Bah oui, ne pensez pas que je suis naïve au point de ne pas avoir vu tous les interviews où Monsieur se la raconte sur le sujet.

Julie me relève sans se demander si c'est ce que je veux puis me pousse gentiment vers la sortie… que je n'ose pas franchir.

- Ecoute, je sors pour lui donner des nouvelles et toi, tu te détends un peu OK ? Parce que tu recommences à trembler comme une feuille là !

Je lui fais un signe de la tête pour lui signaler que son programme me convient plus ou moins, et la musique envahit rapidement les toilettes lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte pour en sortir.

Que va-t-il se passer si je sors d'ici, et que va-t-il penser ? Que je suis une hystérique, une fille complètement folle qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut...

D'un autre coté, j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec lui, de pouvoir l'embrasser, de pouvoir sentir ses bras autour de moi, de pouvoir...

Raaaaah mais j'en ai marre ! Faut que je sorte de cet endroit sordide… pourquoi les toilettes de boîte de nuit font toujours glauques ? Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir et me rafraîchis un peu les joues histoire d'effacer les sillons de larmes et de calmer mes rougeurs ; puis inspire un grand coup pour me donner du courage et me tourne face à la sortie.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend derrière cette porte et j'ai franchement peur de la tournure qui risque de prendre les événements. Je tire le battant d'une matin tremblante, pose un pied en dehors de mon refuge et suis assaillit par de la techno pure et dure. Je fronce un peu les sourcils pour protéger mes yeux des agressions de lumières multicolores, et me rend compte, une fois habituée à l'environnement, que Tom est un peu plus loin en train de me fixer. Il est appuyé contre un poteau avec les mains dans les poches de son jean et me détaille de son regard pensif. Il parait si calme, son attitude contraste tellement avec l'ambiance du lieu où nous nous trouvons qu'au milieu de toute cette obscurité, il me donne l'effet de ne pas être à sa place. Et la seule pensée qui me traverse l'esprit, arrivée au terme de cet examen succin, c'est que j'ai hâte de pouvoir gouter de nouveau à ses lèvres... je suis irrécupérable !

Je m'approche de lui pendant qu'il se redresse tout en enlevant ses mains prisonnières de son pantalon. Dés que je suis à son niveau et avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, je me retrouve coller contre lui, entourée de ses bras. Ses cheveux me chatouillent la joue quand il enfouie sa tête dans mon cou, et je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir. Mes bras se trouvent le long de mon corps, n'osant lui rendre cette étreinte, et j'entends finalement quelques mots étouffés après ce qui me parait être une éternité.

- Si tu ne veux pas de moi, tu n'as qu'à dire un mot, un seul, et je partirai. Mais je t'en pris, dit quelque chose, ne reste pas silencieuse comme ça.

- Je…

Il délaisse mon cou pour me regarder dans les yeux, attendant sans doute que je daigne faire une phrase compréhensible par le commun des mortels. J'inspire autant d'air que possible pour la taille de mes poumons, avant de lâcher piteusement :

- J'ai peur.

Il a l'air surpris, apparemment mes mots ne sont pas ceux auxquels il s'attendait. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche une explication à mes propos mais il finit rapidement par y renoncer en secouant la tête.

- De quoi ? – Me demande-t-il finalement perplexe.

Et je décide de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté avec lui.

- De toi, de ce que tu peux avoir en tête… de nous… de ce qu'il va se passer dans deux jours quand tu repartiras… peur que tu ne me fasses souffrir.

Il me sert alors de nouveau dans ses bras mais cette fois-ci je m'accroche à lui comme une désespérée. Ce qu'il me dit alors et la façon qu'il a de chercher ses mots finit de me chambouler.

- Je heu… je ne veux pas te faire de mal, c'est certain. Pour être honnête avec toi, je ressens plus d'émotions ces dernières quarante huit heures que toute l'année passée réunie. C'est tout nouveau tout ça et je sais pas trop comment le gérer… je ne peux rien te promettre, si ce n'est que j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment, envie de passer mes derniers moments sur Paris avec toi.

Oui… c'est malheureusement tout ce que je peux attendre de lui, et je sais que si j'accepte, je passerai sans doute les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Mais je sais aussi que je ne me relèverai pas de son départ… Un nouvel abandon après celui que j'ai vécu pour la mort de mon père, c'est trop pour moi. Je détache mes doigts un par un de son tee-shirt et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue avant de me retirer. Je baisse les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard au risque de revenir sur ma décision… je suis la reine des idiotes et je vais le regretter longtemps… mais le temps est un précieux allié dans ces cas là.

- Je suis d'accord pour passer ce temps avec toi… parce que je veux vraiment profiter de cette rencontre mais je… ça s'arrêtera là. Je ne veux pas être considérée autrement qu'en amie jusqu'à ton départ, sinon je crois que je vais péter les plombs quand tu repartiras. – Je lui tends la main comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. – Je m'appelle Sarah, enchantée de te connaître Tom.

Il détourne la tête et fait un pas en arrière. J'ai peur qu'il refuse, peur de ne plus jamais le revoir alors que je sacrifie déjà tant. Ma main reste tendue en attendant sa décision mais il ne me regarde toujours pas. Le temps parait comme suspendu jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche de nouveau.

- Je ne peux pas t'obliger à avoir confiance en moi – il me sert la main tout en ayant l'air navré – ravi de faire ta connaissance Sarah.

Puis, sans lâcher ma main, il m'attire contre lui et je me retrouve de nouveau contre son torse à écouter les battements de son cœur. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de protester, il me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Laisse-moi juste une minute. Que je me rappelle juste ce que ça fait que de te sentir contre moi.

Entre ses mains chaudes sur ma peau et ses chuchotements au creux de mon oreille, je ne peux empêcher une vague de frisson de remonter le long de mon échine… je suis sûre qu'il l'a sentie aussi, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Je profite également de cette minute pour le serrer contre moi, comme pour me donner un avant goût ce que ça aurait pu être.

Les secondes s'égrènent en même temps qu'une énorme boule grossit au fond de ma gorge. Il est vraiment temps que je m'éloigne de lui avant que mes nerfs ne craquent complètement. Je relâche ma prise ce qui amorce la fin de notre étreinte et c'est lui qui rompt le silence.

- Ecoute heu… je vais… je vais y aller. On a une dure journée qui nous attend demain. – Dit-il maladroitement, avant de reprendre son aplomb qui le caractérise tant. De toute façon tu seras là pour me soutenir, ça ne pourra que bien se passer.

Le virage à 180° que prend la conversation est un peu déstabilisant mais je suis d'accord pour éviter un au revoir larmoyant. Mais heu… comment ça je serais là demain ?

- Comment je vais faire pour venir, je ne sais même pas où te trouver ! – J'ironise simplement.

- Tu demanderas à Julie… c'est elle qui a les pass magiques ! Je file dehors m'en griller une, tu peux dire aux autres qu'il est l'heure ?

C'est avec angoisse que je le vois s'approcher de moi et poser ses doigts sur ma joue. Instinctivement, je pose ma main sur la sienne et ferme les yeux tout en appuyant un peu ce contact, et il se contente de déposer un tendre baiser sur mon front.

Puis il s'éloigne, mais avant d'être trop loin il se retourne et me lance un clin d'œil bien appuyé… je corrige ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure : je ne vais pas le regretter longtemps, je crois que je vais le regretter toute ma vie.

Je le regarde disparaitre parmi la foule puis me dirige lamentablement vers les tables qu'on squattait avec les amis pour donner le message Tom aux garçons. Je suis vidée de toute émotion, le laisser partir comme ça… me déchire les entrailles.

Et pourtant, je ne peux empêcher un sourire de naître brièvement sur mes lèvres quand je retrouve ma Julie collée dans les bras de Gustav… au moins elle n'aura pas perdu sa soirée !

- Sarah ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de mon frère ? – Me demande Bill tout sourire.

Si seulement il pouvait ne pas me lancer cet air enjoué, peut-être que mon cœur ne ferait pas si mal. J'inspire un peu pour me calmer et explique simplement qu'il est l'heure pour eux de rentrer.

- Mais heu… vous n'étiez pas ensembles tout à l'heure ? – S'étonne Georg.

Si personne ne m'aide à faire comme si de rien n'était, je crois que je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Je ne sais pas comment est-ce que j'arrive à trouver encore un peu de dérision au fond de moi, mais c'est avec humour que je lui dis :

- Bah écoute, je pense qu'il t'en parlera. Je vais avoir assez avec Julie je crois.

Je les regarde se lever et je reste perplexe en voyant Gus faire la bise à mon amie… je pige plus rien là et Bill m'arrache un nouveau sourire tentant de me faire parler.

- Il a été correct avec toi quand même ?

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Un vrai gentleman.

Il arque un sourcil de surprise et me répond en rigolant :

- Mon frère ? Un gentleman ? On ne doit pas parler du même alors ! Allez, à demain les filles.

C'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé Ju' et moi avec nos amis initiaux… à qui il a bien fallu raconter notre histoire depuis le début. Ils ont un peu halluciné mais dans l'ensemble ils sont plutôt contents d'avoir pu passer une soirée avec eux… putain mais j'étais la seule à ne pas savoir qu'ils existaient ou quoi ? Mais je suis sortie de mes pensées par l'inévitable conversation que lance Sophie.

- Putain, tu sors avec une rock-star !! On vous a vu vous embrasser tout à l'heure !

J'ai le rouge qui monte aux joues, et tente de construire quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre… sans grand succès.

- Heu… bah non, on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble… heu…

- De toute façon c'est bien connu que Tom ne sort avec personne… il couche et ça s'arrête là ! Je pense qu'il est parti tout seul parce que tu n'as pas voulu le satisfaire et qu'il va cherchait une autre nana à tirer.

La vache, ce que vient de me lâcher Pascal me laisse sans voix… j'ai pas du lire les bons interviews moi. C'est finalement Julie qui sort les crocs avant moi :

- Et ben dis donc, t'as pas oublié d'être con toi ce soir ! Faut peut-être pas croire tout ce qu'on lit non plus.

- Oh arrête – lui répond Magali. – Même moi qui ne m'intéresse pas à ce groupe, je connais sa réputation de playboy.

Ok… cette conversation commence vraiment à me filer le bourdon. Ca veut dire que tout ce qu'il m'a dit, ça n'était que des conneries pour que je finisse dans son lit ? Mais ses gestes étaient si tendres… son baiser si parfait… ça ne peut pas être ça. Si ? Non. Ou alors… peut-être.

Après le rouge, se sont maintenant les larmes qui me montent aux yeux, pourquoi s'être donné autant de mal avec moi pour ce résultat là ? Il aurait pu avoir qui il voulait… étais-je un challenge à ses yeux ? Je pars dans mes délires personnels, ne faisant plus trop attention à mon entourage et ne reviens à moi qu'en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Ça va Sarah… tu ne dis plus rien – c'est simplement Ju' qui s'inquiète pour moi, comme d'habitude en somme. T'es toute pâle ! – Insiste-t-elle.

- Heu… oui, oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout.

- De toute façon il faut qu'on rentre nous aussi. Il est vraiment tard et demain je voudrais éviter de ressembler à un zombi.

Le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde et de mettre la main sur ma poubelle roulante que nous nous retrouvons en un rien de temps dans ma chambre, loin de toute musique et surtout loin de _lui_. Je suis super déçue que ce qu'il ait cherché de moi ce n'était que ça et me félicite d'avoir été un peu plus maligne que lui.

Mais si je suis si satisfaite de moi, vous pouvez alors me dire pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la sensation d'avoir un trou béant à la place du cœur ?

- Putain Sarah qu'est-ce que t'as, t'es toute bizarre depuis qu'ils sont partie. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tout ce qu'il cherchait, c'était une connasse à fourrer ?

- Hey, langage ! Ça ne te va pas de parler comme ça.

Y'a du foutage de gueule là… on s'en tape de comment je parle !

- Mais je parle comme je veux putain ! Tu le savais et tu m'as laissé quand même… quoi ? Espérer ?

CLAC ! J'ai la joue gauche qui me lance affreusement… elle a une bonne frappe la copine !! Je pose ma main sur ma joue endolorie, et reste muette de stupéfaction. L'avantage c'est que ça calme direct ma hargne.

- Tu vas commencer par te calmer parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis ta meilleure amie. Je ne pense pas que je t'aurais envoyé dans les bras d'un mec pour une partie de jambe en l'air… maintenant je ne suis pas non plus dans sa tête, désolée !

Voyant que mon quart d'heure de délire est passé et que je ne parle toujours pas, elle s'assoie sur mon lit et me demande :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

--------------------------------------------------------

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

J'ai parlé à voix haute mais je n'ai pas franchement l'impression qu'il m'écoute beaucoup. Depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé dehors, il est muet comme une tombe. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux, bon sang !

- Hey ho… tu m'entends Tomy ?

- Hein… quoi ?

Et ben, tout n'est pas perdu dans ce bas monde : il parle encore !

- Je te demande ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sarah ? Je ne comprends rien, vous vous êtes bien embrassés non ?

- Heu… ouai.

- Et ben, cache ta joie surtout ! Et puis si tu pouvais faire des phrases entières et m'expliquer, peut-être que ça m'éclaircirait un peu !

Putain mais c'est qu'il commence à m'inquiéter le con ! Il a le regard dans le vide, et se traîne une mine complètement abattue. Je l'ai rarement vu dans cet état.

- Je sais pas. On s'est embrassés, c'était juste trop bon. Je sais même pas comment te l'expliquer tellement c'était… et puis elle s'est sauvée.

--------------------------------------------------------

- Après tu m'as retrouvé dans les toilettes. J'ai complètement paniquée. Mais son baiser… c'était… c'était… parfait.

- Mais alors c'est quoi le délire ! T'as bien dis tout à l'heure que vous n'étiez pas ensemble.

- Bah comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer dans les toilettes, il fallait que je ressorte à un moment ou à un autre. J'ai essayé de réfléchir sereinement à la situation, ou en tout cas le plus sereinement possible. J'ai voulu croire que ce que tu m'avais dit, j'ai imaginé que peut-être ça serait possible, je sais plus… Et puis quand j'ai enfin mis mon nez dehors…

--------------------------------------------------------

- Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de la prendre dans mes bras. Je l'ai supplié de me parler parce qu'elle ne disait rien. Merde Bill, j'ai supplié une fille… moi !

J'aurais été dans une autre situation, j'en aurais rigolé jusqu'à faire dans mon froc… mais à la place, je vois mon frère se poser une main sur le cœur.

- Je peux mourir en paix, je crois que j'aurais tout vu maintenant.

- Arrête putain ! C'est vraiment pas drôle !!

Je lui balance le premier coussin qui me tombe sous la main non pour plaisanter, mais bien pour faire baisser ma frustration.

- Tom, tu as embrassé une fille… je vais quand même pas pleurer à chaque fois que tu fais ça, sinon je vais me promener avec une boîte de mouchoirs toujours sur moi !

- …

- Rooo allé je te charrie un peu. Vas-y, je t'écoute ! Finalement qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

--------------------------------------------------------

Je fais les cents pas dans ma chambre… j'ai envie de pleurer tellement je suis sur les nerfs, il faut vraiment que je me calme !

- Je lui ai dit que j'avais peur.

Et devant le regard noir de ma copine, je rajoute de mauvaise grâce :

- Oh ça va, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça !

- Non mais attend, un mec de rêve t'embrasse et tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire c'est que tu as peur ? Mais je vais te mettre des claques moi !!

Bah vas-y, ça me remettra peut être les idées en place… mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça, parce que la connaissant, je risque de me prendre une raclée. Faisant abstraction de sa dernière intervention, je poursuis mon récit.

- Et il m'a dit ce que je craignais mais de toute façon il ne pouvait en être autrement : Il repart chez lui et il ne me promet rien.

Et Ju' lève la main pour me stopper dans mon discours.

- Et te connaissant tu as préféré en rester là pour…

--------------------------------------------------------

- … pour ne pas « péter les plombs » comme elle dit. Elle préfère qu'on reste « amis ». Mais j'ai jamais été ami avec une nana moi… comment veux-tu que je sois ami avec _elle_ ?

- …

- Bill, pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tomy, mon frère. Tu sais que je t'aime mais t'es vraiment le roi des abrutis ! T'as rien compris à ce qu'elle t'a dit. Des fois je me dis que t'as vraiment une queue à la place du cerveau…

- Bah merci pour la comparaison… J'aurai dû comprendre quoi au juste, toi qui t'y connais tant en relation homme-femme ? Rappelle-moi de quand date ton dernier rendez-vous ? 

Il ne fait même pas attention au sarcasme qui pullule dans ma voix et continu sur sa lancée.

- T'es aveugle au point de ne pas voir qu'elle se protège. Elle s'en fout royalement d'être amie avec toi, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est éviter de se faire un film alors que lundi, elle sait pertinemment que tout va s'arrêter.

- Mais pourquoi ça devrait s'arrêter ? Qui a dit que ça s'arrêterait ? A quel moment j'ai parlé d'arrêter quoi que se soit ?

Quoi… qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de si terrible pour qu'il écarquille les yeux comme ça ?

- Bill putain, ferme la bouche on dirait que tu gobes des mouches.

- Non mais attend, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te caser ? Je croyais que t'en avais rien à foutre de cette fille. Je croyais que…

- Mais tu crois que je te ferais une scène pareille si je ne ressentais rien ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens, c'est confus mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'arrête pas de penser à elle… Bill aide moi !

--------------------------------------------------------

- Mais comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? De toute façon, plus que demain et si tout va bien lundi. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne parte, tu seras soulagée comme ça.

- Mais je ne veux pas être soulagée !! Ca va être pire que tout quand il va repartir, il va m'oublier, je ne représenterai plus rien pour lui.

Pffff je voulais me protéger mais tu parles… dans tous les cas je vais être à ramasser à la petite cuillère quand il va repartir, c'est certain.

- Ecoute, je te propose qu'on se couche… arrête de te prendre la tête avec tout ça. Vis au jour le jour, profite de ce qu'il a te donner et puis improvise.

--------------------------------------------------------

- Je déteste l'improvisation… de toute façon elle a été on ne peut plus clair avec moi. Je me suis fais jeter, c'est comme ça.

- Je suis désolé frangin.

Et je sais qu'il est on ne peut plus honnête… mais cette pitié fini de me mettre le moral dans les chaussettes.

- Pas de quoi faire un fromage… bon j'éteins ?

Je préfère l'obscurité, il ne verra pas que ça me blesse plus que ce que je veux bien le dire, il ne verra pas mes yeux devenir rouge… Je suis trop fière mais c'est comme ça.

--------------------------------------------------------

- Bonne nuit Ju' !

--------------------------------------------------------

- Bonne nuit Billou.

Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. S'il me reste une seule chance de la convaincre, je ne vais certainement pas la laisser passer !


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

Je suis en train de courir comme une folle à travers toute la maison pour récupérer les affaires essentielles à mon existence. Il taut dire que ma meilleure amie me stresse à un point innommable.

- Dépêche-toi putain, on va arriver méga à la bourre à cause de toi.

Elle est en train de suivre le moindre de mes déplacement depuis la porte du salon, les bras croisés et le pied martelant le sol.

- C'est bon, je fais ce que je peux ! – Lui dis-je agacée.

Elle a le feu au cul ou quoi… bon alors, le portefeuille c'est bon, le téléphone est déjà dans la poche de mon pantalon, le lecteur mp3 est resté dans mon sac…

- Dépêche !!!

- Mais pourquoi t'es aussi pressée, c'est fou ça !

Elle me regarde d'un air accusateur avant de me répondre, les poings sur les hanches.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu traînes autant les pieds ?

Mais je ne traîne pas les pieds, c'est totalement faux ! Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas spécialement pressée de me retrouver face à lui, mais faut pas exagérer quand même. Je vois Ju' s'approcher de moi d'un air menaçant. Je me ratatine sur moi-même avant de me rendre compte qu'elle me tirer par le bras vers la sortie.

- T'as ton téléphone et ton sac, c'est le plus important. Le reste, on s'en tape. Et maintenant, on décolle !

Nous voilà de retour dans ma poubelle-mobile… en route vers la salle de concert de Bercy. Avec un changement de programme monstrueux : exit les places VIP, Julie a décidé de passer les voir plus tôt que prévus pour éviter ce qu'elle appelle les « groupies ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle entend par ce mot, mais vu la hargne qu'elle dégage quand elle en parle, je préfère m'abstenir de commentaires.

Elle a donc réorganisé la journée et a bien sûr mis au point cette entrevue avec Gustav, histoire qu'on ne débarque pas là-bas pour se faire jeter comme des malpropres.

Le trajet a été assez court puisque je vis en banlieue proche… mais bizarrement il a aussi été très calme… trop calme même. Longtemps je me suis demandé si je devais aborder le sujet « Gustav », mais j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas le courage de lancer une conversation sur les sentiments humains. Vu mon état d'esprit actuel, je ne pense pas que je lui serais d'un grand secours si elle se pose des questions existentielles. J'ai mal dormi, j'ai les yeux gonflés comme si j'avais pleuré toute la nuit, alors peut-être que c'est égoïste mais je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper des problèmes des autres pour le moment.

On écoute tranquillement la musique que crache mon poste, et on fait quinze fois le tour du quartier à la recherche d'une place où je ne risque pas de recevoir d'amende. Et fatalement mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approche de la salle de concert, je ne suis pourtant pas au bout de mes surprises.

- Sarah, faut que t'appelles Tom. Je ne capte rien du tout par ici.

Elle se fout de ma gueule ou quoi, elle ose me dire qu'en plein Paris elle n'a pas de réseau ? Je lui fais part de mon étonnement et cette garce me colle son portable sous le nez en me lançant de façon plus qu'insolente un :

- Regarde par toi-même !

Mais c'est quoi ce téléphone de merde ? Elle ne peut pas s'acheter un vrai portable comme tout le monde !! Et à bout d'argument, je rends les armes… mais pas totalement.

- Je fais le numéro mais c'est toi qui lui parles !

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas l'ignorer tout le temps quand même, ce sera un bon moyen pour vous de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Tu parles ! Je sais qu'elle fait exprès mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise. On ne va pas poiroter devant Bercy toute la journée non plus. Surtout qu'il y a déjà des fans complètement barges qui sont en train de hurler des « Schreeeeiiiiiii » à tout va. C'est qu'elles me feraient presque peur !

Je compose rageusement le numéro de Tom et attends patiemment que Monsieur veuille bien décrocher… ce qui tarde un peu !

- Hallo ?

- Heu Tom ? C'est Sarah, ça va ?

- Super et toi ? Vous êtes déjà là ?

- Bah ouai mais en fait, on ne sait pas trop par où rentrer…

Il m'explique brièvement le chemin à suivre et me balance un « _à tout de suite ma belle_ » avant de raccrocher. J'espère que j'ai bien pigé toutes ses explications. Hey… il m'a bien appelé « _ma belle_ » ou je délire ? Et forcément je rougis comme une gamine… ça commence à devenir embarrassant cette manie qu'il a de me faire réagir comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? – S'étonne Julie.

- Heu rien, rien. Bon tu me suis ?

Je décide délibérément de lui parler de ça. Je ne veux pas lui donner des armes qu'elle ne manquera pas d'utiliser contre mes faibles arguments. Je lui prends finalement la fin et après avoir parcourus ce qui ressemble fort à un marathon, on arrive enfin à une entrée qui paraitrait presque invisible tellement elle est discrète. Ju' frappe trois petits coups et nous attendons que quelqu'un veuille bien se rendre compte de notre existence. C'est chose faite assez rapidement puisque qu'un mec que je suppose être de la sécurité ouvre cette même porte en nous regardant d'un œil critique.

- Vous êtes ?

Toujours opérationnelle, c'est ma copine qui répond de suite :

- Heu… Julie et Sarah. On a rendez-vous avec le groupe... Heu, nous sommes des amies.

Amies ? Je ne sais pas si cette définition nous qualifie très bien mais en tout cas, elle a l'air de satisfaire ce brave monsieur qui se détend à vue d'œil.

- Venez, je vais vous accompagner sinon vous allez vous perdre dans ce dédalle de couloirs. Les garçons nous ont fait part de votre arrivée.

Je pousse discrètement un petit soupir de soulagement en le voyant nous laisser rentrer… je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me faire mettre dehors par ce garde. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, je réalise effectivement qu'on pourrait bien s'égarer tellement c'est grand. C'est la première fois que je viens ici et très honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que c'était si imposant. Au fur et à mesure de notre avancée, j'ai l'impression d'entendre certains sons, qui se transforment vite en note de musique puis je reconnais finalement la voix de Bill… on va les déranger en pleine répétition : ça craint ! Notre accompagnateur nous explique que c'est tout droit au fond du couloir, puis fait demi-tour pour nous laisser continuer seules.

Nous faisons les quelques mètres qui nous séparent d'une double porte, l'ouvrons et je reste complètement bouche bée… on a débouché au beau milieu des gradins, ce qui nous donne une vue imprenable sur toute la pièce. Je regarde partout autour de moi et je me demande vraiment s'ils vont remplir toutes ces places vides ?

- Ça fait trois fois que je dis ne pas avoir le retour, on peut arranger ça ou faut attendre une catastrophe pendant le concert de ce soir ?

Je baisse mon regard suite à cette intervention et aperçois les quatre garçons sur une immense scène. Effectivement, ils sont en pleine répétition, et leurs visages si concentrés casse vraiment leur image de joyeux lurons que j'avais eu jusqu'alors d'eux.

- Arrête de faire ta diva… j'ai pas envie de passer ma journée ici moi !

Heu… des pros, enfin presque ! C'est bien sûr Tom qui taquine encore son frère, est-ce que ça leur arrive seulement d'être sérieux ? Mes yeux se posent sur l'espèce de fourmilière qui gravite autour de la scène. Ça grouille de techniciens et des câbles se croisent et se recroisent à n'en plus finir : c'est très impressionnant.

Je cherche Julie du regard et me rend compte qu'elle a pris de l'avance puisqu'elle se trouve déjà en bas des gradins. J'active le pas pour la rejoindre et dévale les escaliers rapidement, j'arrive aux dernières marches quand… BOUM !

- Aïeeeeuuuuu ! Putain de merde !

Ça m'apprendra à me dépêcher tiens, j'en ai marre : pourquoi est-ce que tout va de travers depuis trois jours !! J'ai vraiment une poisse comme ça n'est pas permis. Je relève la tête juste à temps pour voir une tornade de cheveux longs se jeter sur moi.

- Ça va Sarah, où est-ce que t'as mal ?

Tom… pourquoi s'inquiète t-il comme ça pour moi ? Il encadre mon visage de ses mains et me regarde dans les yeux à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de douleur. Seigneur, il a les mains si douces. Mais la conversation que j'ai eue avec mes amis hier au soir se rappelle immédiatement à mon bon souvenir. Je dégage ma tête un peu brutalement pour lui répondre quelque peu sèchement.

- C'est bon, je viens juste de me taper la honte de ma vie, je devrais m'en remettre.

- Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi, t'as dévalé je sais pas combien de marche et tu me dis que t'as mal nulle part ?

Ju' et Bill nous on rejoint et ils affichent eux aussi un air sérieux. Je me relève tant bien que mal et suis stabilisée par le même bras que le jour de l'accident... il en a pas marre de jouer à l'ange gardien avec moi ?

- C'est bon, tout va bien je vous dis. Pas la peine de me regarder comme si j'allais vous claquer dans les pattes !

- Bah en tout cas, t'as pas perdu ton mauvais caractère !

Ça jette un froid et ça à surtout le mérite d'être claire ! Je suis très étonnée de constater que ce merveilleux commentaire vient directement de la bouche de Bill, et Julie a l'air aussi interpellée que moi mais c'est son frère qui se rebiffe le premier !

- Bill, si t'es de mauvaise humeur, tu passes tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre !

Je les vois l'un et l'autre se fixer du regard, pour un peu on verrait des étincelles crépiter ! Finalement, le brun abandonne le premier la partie en faisant demi-tour pour retourner vers la scène.

- J'en ai marre de la voir te traiter comme de la merde. – Rajoute-t-il de dos à son jumeau. Personne ne l'oblige à être ici que je sache ! Si elle n'est pas contente, elle n'a qu'à partir.

- Hey, _elle_ est là. Si t'a un problème avec moi, pas besoin de faire comme si j'étais invisible.

Putain, non seulement je me suis explosée le cul par terre et j'ai super mal (bah oui j'ai mal mais je ne vais pas chipoter pour si peu) mais en plus si c'est pour être accueillie comme ça, merci bien… c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !

- Et puis si, figure-toi que je suis obligée !!! Si je suis là c'est uniquement pour Julie qui rêve de passer du temps avec vous… alors ne vient pas me faire la morale. Tu te prends pour qui, c'est dingue ça !

Avant même d'avoir fini de dire ma phrase, je me rends compte de l'énormité que j'ai prononcé. Julie se frappe le front pour insister sur ma bêtise et je croise alors le regard blessé de Tom… Son visage s'est fermé, il me fixe encore quelques instants avant de rejoindre son frère en silence. Ma copine fait alors un pas vers moi mais je recule aussi tôt.

- Va les rejoindre, laisse-moi !

Je ne vais pas encore la priver de passer un peu de temps avec eux, sous prétexte que j'oublie de réfléchir avant de parler quand même ! Je m'éloigne sans vraiment y penser, me dirige vers les escaliers que je commence à remonter jusqu'à me rendre compte que je ne peux plus aller nulle part. Je me laisse alors lamentablement tomber sur le premier siège que je trouve et réalise que je me situe le plus haut possible dans la salle.

La vue imprenable, il m'est alors possible de voir tout ce qu'il se passe sans être vue moi-même. Mes yeux se posent sur la scène où apparemment Tom et Bill sont en train de se disputer puisqu'ils font de grands gestes tous les deux, c'est Georg qui, une fois sa basse posée, se place entre eux. Il a l'air de leur parler puis chacun reprend sa place.

Mais je ne comprends pas du tout l'attitude de Bill. Quand on s'est quittés hier tout allé bien et maintenant ça. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à me reprocher par rapport à la situation actuelle, j'ai été on ne peut plus correcte avec son frère. C'est lui qui a pour habitude de traiter les filles comme de la merde, pas moi !

-

**POV Tom**

- Non mais on peut savoir quel est ton problème ? Pourquoi tu lui as parlé comme ça ?

Je marche vite et passe devant mon frère pour me poster devant lui afin d'arrêter sa marche.

- Tu l'as bien entendu, elle n'est là que pour sa copine… pourquoi tu te prends la tête pour elle !

Et il ose seulement me poser cette question ! Comment lui, parmi tout le monde, peut-il encore se poser _cette_ question !

- Mais tu le sais très bien !

- Non je ne le sais pas, et elle non plus ! – Dit-il en montrant Sarah du doigt.

Je préfère ignorer le tour que prend la discussion, et la recentre sur le sujet principal.

- Mais t'es complètement con, pourquoi tu l'as agressé hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait à la fin !!

Je vois alors mon frère ricaner sarcastiquement avant de reprendre.

- Mais tu t'entends parler ? T'es complètement déboussolé, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais, tu ne sais plus ce que tu ressens… tu rates même des accords que tu sais jouer les yeux fermés. Et tu me demandes ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Mais à moi rien du tout pauvre cloche, ouvre les yeux bon sang ! J'en ai marre de répéter cent fois les mêmes choses.

- Heu… les gars, vous ne voulez pas remettre votre conversation ultra importante à tout à l'heure ? Parce qu'au cas où vous l'auriez oublié on est en pleine répétition là. Et heu… pas franchement tout seul.

Mais on continue comme si l'intervention de Georg n'en avait pas été une, malgré le fait qu'il se soit placé entre mon frère et moi. Il devrait pourtant savoir que ça n'a aucun effet sur nous.

- Moi j'en ai marre. Soit vous ouvrez les yeux tous les deux soit j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre, est-ce que c'est clair ? – Me demande Bill.

- Mais je...

- Est-ce que c'est clair ? – Me coupe t-il de nouveau.

- Je ne vais quand même pas la demander en mariage pour te faire plaisir. C'est bon, lâches moi avec ça !

- Bon on reprend ! – Nous coupe Gustav depuis l'autre bout de la scène tout en tapant avec ses baguettes.

Avec lui, y'a jamais moyen de s'engueuler correctement. Ça en est presque frustrant. Mais Bill fait un geste pour lui dire que c'est bon, coupant là toute discussion. J'en profite donc pour m'installer à ma place et c'est parti.

...

Les dernières notes du morceau viennent de s'éteindre et je vois mon frère et Georg me regarder de façon… je dirais inhabituelle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, _encore_ ? – Dis-je plus rageusement que ce que j'avais prévu.

- Hum... trois fois rien, mais si tu pouvais juste le jouer un peu moins agressif, je suis sûr que ça serait parfait.

Tout Georg. Dire les choses avec humour quand il y a de la tension dans l'air. Mais même ça, ça ne m'atteint pas.

- Georg tu fais chier, ce n'était pas agressif ! C'est du rock, tu veux que je le joue comment ?

- Ok, si tu le dis ! – Termine-t-il, levant les mains en l'air en signe de rémission.

J'échange un regard avec mon frangin qui a l'air toujours lui aussi un peu en colère, mais de toute façon avec lui, plus soupe au lait tu meurs ! Un petit sourire mesquin se dessine tout d'un coup sur ses lèvres puis il nous annonce :

- Bon, on essaye « _Rette Mich_ ».

Bizarre, d'ordinaire on ne la répète plus trop celle-ci. En plus j'ai toujours un peu de mal à me mettre dans l'ambiance quand personne n'est là pour l'entendre. C'est nul de jouer une chanson comme celle-ci devant une salle vide. J'avale ma salive et jette un œil en dans les gradins et me gifle mentalement. Je suis le roi des cons, la salle est loin d'être vide puisque Sarah s'y trouve. Mais ça ne m'explique pas ce que mijote mon frère.

Je me concentre une petite minute, m'isolant dans ma bulle. L'avantage de ce morceau, c'est que c'est moi qui le lance, je peux donc prendre tout mon temps pour me calmer. Si je la joue comme j'ai joué le dernier, ça ne va vraiment rien rendre de bon.

Je souffle un bon coup, place mes doigts machinalement sur les cordes et commence à jouer les accords. Je suis vite rejoint par la voix de mon frère puis Georg, et enfin Gustav. J'adore l'intensité que mon jumeau arrive à faire passer à travers cette chanson, et suis particulièrement sensibles aux paroles.

Je parcours la scène de long en large et fini par m'avancer pour m'asseoir sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide. J'essaye de trouver Sarah dans cette grande pièce et constate qu'elle a changé de place pour se rapprocher de nous. Pourtant ce que je vois me broie le cœur : des larmes maculent son beau visage, aucun sanglot mais l'eau dévale ses joues sans s'arrêter. Nos regards s'accrochent alors et je n'ai l'impression de jouer que pour elle. J'essaye de la rassurer, j'essaye de faire parler mes yeux et de lui dire toutes ces choses que je n'arrive pas à dire à voix haute, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre moi même. Mais au bout de ce qui me parait être quelques secondes, elle se lève et s'en va précipitamment.

Dans un réflexe, j'arrête immédiatement de jouer et pose ma guitare là où je suis assis. Je commence à me lever quand une main se pose sur mon épaule pour me retenir au sol.

- Laisse, j'y vais.

Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée et lui fait part de mes réflexions. Après tout, c'est quand même lui qui a déclenché tout ça. Et non, je ne suis pas du tout de mauvaise foi !

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu ne me fais plus confiance ? – Me demande t-il avant d'attendre une réponse qui ne viendra pas, puis finalement s'en aller.

Si je n'ai pas confiance en mon jumeau, je ne peux avoir confiance en personne. Je le regarde donc s'éloigner tout en priant un Dieu auquel je ne crois pas qu'il la fasse revenir.

-

**POV Sarah**

Je me fais chier là haut toute seule et en plus, je ne les vois même pas bien. Bon d'accord je suis censée bouder mais quitte à rester sur place toute la journée, autant profiter du spectacle. Je ramasse mon sac que j'ai balancé sur mon siège voisin et commence à descendre quelques rangées, en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber cette fois-ci. Une seule humiliation par jour... pas plus ! Sinon, même moi qui n'aie pas beaucoup d'amour propre, je risquerai de ne pas m'en remettre.

A peine ai-je le temps de m'installer que je l'entends déjà jouer les notes d'intro de leur chanson que je préfère. Je me rassois silencieusement et les observe à nouveau. Ils ont tous l'air d'être dans leur truc, sauf Tom qui se promène comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Je profite du fait qu'il ne fasse pas attention à moi pour le détailler, et tout y passe. De ses baskets blanches à ses dreads, en passant biensûr sur son piercing. Je me mets un peu à divaguer à son propos, en repensant à la sensation que j'avais ressentie quand on s'était embrassés.

Vous connaissez cette impression : Comme si vous étiez à l'endroit précis où vous deviez être ? C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti hier soir. Je sens encore ses mains me caresser le dos, sa bouche se poser dans mon cou, ses lèvres effleurer les miennes… ce moment était si parfait. Toujours en pleine réminiscence, je passe une main dans mon cou qui me chatouille. C'est seulement à ce moment là que je me rends compte que je pleure, je n'ai même pas sentie les larmes couler.

Je m'essuie la main machinalement sur mon jean et relève la tête. Je me noie alors dans le doré de ses yeux... je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger non plus. Il me lance un regard si doux, tellement plein de tendresse… comme ce soir là. Et sa présence me manque encore plus, ses bras autours de moi aussi.

J'entends alors les paroles que Bill prend plaisir à chanter.

_Ich wollt' di ralles anvertrauen_Je voulais tout t'expliquer

_Warum bist du abgehauen_Pourquoi t'es tu sauvée ?

_Komm zurück – nimm mich mit_Revient – emmène moi avec toi

_Komm und rette mich_ Viens et sauve moi

_ich verbrenne innerlich_Ça brûle au fond de moi

_Komm und rette mich_Viens et sauve moi

_ich schaff's nicht ohne dich_Sans toi je n'y arrive pas

_Komm und rette mich_Viens et sauve moi

Le regard de Tom me transperce toujours, et les battements de mon cœur s'affolent. C'en est trop, je ne peux plus le voir… il faut que je m'éloigne. Je n'arrête pas de penser à hier soir, ça m'obsède. _Il_ m'obsède. Je me relève d'un bon en laissant mes affaires sur place et prends la direction de la première porte à ma portée.

Et je marche. Vite, toujours plus vite. Je traverse un couloir et accélère encore le pas sans vraiment regarder où est ce que je suis, où est ce que je vais, est-ce que je… BAM ! Je m'essuie une joue encore mouillée et bafouille

- Oh… heu… désolée…

Je viens de rentrer dans je ne sais qui, heureusement que cette personne m'a retenu par le bras sinon je me serais encore retrouvée par terre.

- Tu devrais regarder devant toi quand tu marches.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui, il n'était pas en train de chanter aux dernières nouvelles ?

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? – Dis-je agressivement.

Je sais bien que quelqu'un de suffisamment poli aurait eu des mots plus neutres, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur.

- Oh, respire ! Je suis venu enterrer la hache de guerre… je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs pour ce soir, y'a rien qui va comme il faut et ça m'angoisse… Tu me pardonnes ?

Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer Bill Kaulitz en train de s'excuser ? Comment voulez-vous rester en pétard contre lui quand il fait cette tête de chien battu ? Je fais un geste de la main pour lui signaler de laisser tomber… je ne suis pas trop rancunière de toute façon.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma première question… pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Pas pour qu'il aille tout répéter à son jumeau, merci bien.

- J'en ai marre de vous avoir tous les deux dans les pattes à faire la tronche. Je croyais que vous aviez mis les choses au point hier… il me semble même que c'est toi qui l'a rejeté. Ce qui est une première si ça peut te consoler ! Alors il est où le problème ?

- Y'en a sans doutes pas – je réponds de façon monocorde.

- Très bien, me dit-il en me passant un bras sur les épaules. Donc vous allez passer deux jours ensemble sans vous entre tuer, comme des gens civilisés que vous êtes ! C'est merveilleux. – Enchaine-t-il de façon sur jouée. Maintenant que ça c'est réglé, tu veux aller voir comment c'est sur scène ?

Deux jours ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par deux jours ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de poser plus de question qu'il m'entraîne déjà dans le sens inverse de ma venue. Le silence est de mise pourtant je ne me sens pas particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- Alors, t'es amoureuse ?

OK, maintenant je suis mal à l'aise... d'ailleurs ça doit se voir parce qu'il éclate de rire.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours après lui que toutes les filles courent, on est jumeau quand même !

- Tu préférerais que je cours après toi ? – Lui dis-je en levant un sourcil perplexe, mais en souriant avec dérision.

Il s'arrête alors et s'exclame tout en me montrant du doigt

- Ah ! Donc tu cours bien après lui.

Bouh... qui est pris qui croyait prendre ! Je voulais le mettre en boîte et ça se retourne contre moi… que je suis malheureuse.

- Pourquoi tu l'as rejeté ? – Demande t-il l'air de rien tout en continuant à marcher.

Moi, perso, ça m'arrête de suite. Il fait encore quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que je ne suis plus à son niveau, se retourne et attend ma réponse.

- Je voudrais comprendre, c'est tout – insiste t-il devant mon silence.

C'est dingue ce qu'il est curieux le bougre ! Je soupire avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Il a bien dû t'expliquer... entre jumeaux vous devez tout vous dire. Je me trompe ?

- Non tu ne te trompes pas, mais il n'a pas vraiment compris... et pour être tout à fait honnête : moi non plus. Tu préfères avoir des regrets pour quelque chose qui ne s'est jamais produit… je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt.

- Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement les regrets mais je ne veux pas être malheureuse. Et j'en parle en connaissance de cause : les regrets passent plus vite que le chagrin et surtout, ils font moins mal.

Il se rapproche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Oui peut-être. Mais le chagrin crée les souvenirs, les regrets non. Tu devrais lui parler.

- Pourquoi faire ? Finir dans son lit parce qu'il n'aura trouvé personne d'autre pour animer sa soirée ? Non merci.

Mon ton est acide mais c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment, je n'y peux rien.

- Vous êtes aussi borné l'un que l'autre, c'est dingue ça ! S'il voulait vraiment une nana pour « animer sa soirée » comme tu dis, il ne se prendrait pas la tête comme ça avec toi. Tu sais que tu l'as complètement perturbé ? Je ne le reconnais presque pas.

Je rigole amèrement... dois-je prendre ça pour un compliment ? Il me lâche les épaules et s'éloigne. J'en profite pour le détailler curieusement. C'est dingue comme ils peuvent être si ressemblants et si différents à la fois.

- Bill, est-ce que tu crois qu...

- Ah bah vous êtes là ! J'ai cru que je ne vous trouverais jamais. Vous revenez un peu parmi nous ?

L'angoisse de voir Tom débouler est très vite effacée quand je reconnais la tignasse longue de Georg... Ouf ! Bill a bien vu que je voulais lui poser une question mais avec ce nouveau venu, il est hors de question que je lui parle de son frère.

- On va rentrer par les backstages, comme ça tu pourras jeter un œil ! – Lance joyeusement le bassiste, imperturbable au fait de nous avoir interrompu.

On fait quelques pas tous les trois avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Bill et demande

- Heu... c'est pas où les backstages déjà ??

Et c'est après de nombreux tours et détours, que nous arrivons enfin à retrouver notre chemin. On traverse les coulisses à une allure de tortue. J'ai l'impression que Georg s'est mit en tête de m'expliquer l'utilisation de chaque câble et de chaque bouton tellement il me fournie d'informations. J'essaye de faire semblant de m'y intéresser mais

- Arrête, t'es en train de la gaver à mon avis.

Bon, je n'ai peut-être pas été assez discrète pour Bill mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas ultra intéressant quand tu n'es pas dans le métier, ou qu'il ne s'agit pas de ta passion. On sort enfin des coulisses pour arriver vers la scène pourtant les deux garçons, qui ouvraient la marche, décident de se stopper net. Mais comme j'ai le nez en l'air à regarder tout ce que je peux, ma marche à moi s'arrête en plein dans le dos de Georg.

- Ayeuuuuuu...

Je pense que je n'arriverais pas à finir la journée en un seul morceau, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je me masse le nez qui s'est écrasé sur l'omoplate du bassiste mais Bill me prend le bras sans ménagement pour me placer devant eux.

- Fais moins de bruit et regarde. – M'ordonne-t-il. Tu ne le verras pas tous les jours, il déteste chanter !

Bah merci bien pour sa sollicitude. Malgré mon côté tête de mule, je décide de voir ce qu'il me montre du doigt et tais immédiatement mes lamentations. La vue qui s'offre à moi m'arrache un sourire de contentement. Tom est resté au même endroit que lorsque j'ai quitté la salle tout à l'heure. L'absence des techniciens me fait penser qu'ils ont fini ce qu'ils devaient faire, du coup Tom se retrouve seul et gratte les cordes de sa guitare tout en chantant.

_Ich will nicht störn und ich will_Je ne veux pas déranger et je ne veux pas rester

_auch nicht zu lange bleiben_trop longtemps non plus  
_Ich bin nur hier um Dir zu sagen_Je suis seulement ici pour te dire 

_Ich bin da wenn Du willst_Je suis là si tu veux  
_Schau Dich um dann siehst Du mich_Regarde autour de toi et tu me verras  
_Ganz egal wo Du bist_Partout où tu seras  
_Wenn Du nach mir greifst dann_Si tu tends la main vers moi

_halt ich Dich_Je te soutiendrai 

C'est dommage qu'il n'aime pas chanter parce qu'il a une très jolie voix, beaucoup plus chaude que celle de son frère en fait. Je ne suis peut-être pas très objective non plus, mais je trouve sa voix... envoûtante. Je sens la poigne de Bill se relâcher sur mon bras, et au fur et à mesure des paroles, je me dirige vers son guitariste de jumeau. Il se retourne en entendant mes talons claquer sur le sol et me regarde venir vers lui sans jamais arrêter de jouer. Je m'installe à ses côtés en faisant bien attention de ne pas le bousculer et dans un élan de courage que je ne me connaissais pas, pose ma tête sur son épaule en l'écoutant.

Lorsque les dernières notes du morceau se meurent, aucun mot n'est prononcé entre nous. Il se contente juste de poser sa tête sur la mienne et nous restons je ne sais combien de temps dans cette position.

Je suis bien.

C'est con comme ressenti parce qu'il ne se passe rien de particulier, mais au milieu de ce tourbillon qu'est devenu ma vie depuis trois jours... cette douceur et ce calme sont vraiment les bienvenus.

- Ça va mieux ? – Demande t-il sans jamais changer de position.

Je murmure un tout petit oui auquel il répond par un baiser sur mon front.

- C'est bien. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas lui sauter dessus... respire Sarah, tu peux le faire.

- Désolé de vous déranger les amoureux mais il faut y aller... les journalistes commencent à arriver.

C'est Gustav qui vient jouer les troubles fêtes. Je me détache un peu paresseusement de Tom et me relève... inutile de vous dire que je pourrais éclairer toute la salle avec la couleur qu'ont prises mes joues à l'utilisation du mot « amoureux ».

- Je vous rejoins dans deux minutes, lui répond Tom. Ah attend Gus…

Je m'éloigne un peu pour les laisser se parler en paix et visite la scène. Et lorsque je fais face au vide et à la grandeur de la salle, j'en reste sans voix. Vous vous dites sûrement que c'est très impressionnant, et bien c'est pire que ça. Je ne pourrai jamais faire ce qu'ils font c'est juste… impossible.

Jouer devant autant de monde. Comment peut-on rêver depuis le plus jeune âge de faire _ça_ ?

Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de faire de ma vie ?

Mes pensées sont un peu perturbées par deux bras m'encerclant par derrière et une bouche qui se pose dans mon cou en un délicat baiser qui m'arrache un frisson. J'espère vraiment du fond du cœur qu'il n'use pas de ce traitement de faveur avec toutes les personnes qu'il considère comme des amies…

- Je dois y aller.

Ses doigts se mettent doucement à jouer avec les miens puis il reprend :

- Tu viens avec moi ?

Son pouce me caresse lentement la paume pendant que mon cerveau fonctionne à tout va, mais je me connais et si je réfléchis trop, je vais m'enfuir. Avant donc de trop penser, je lui saisie une main qu'il enserre immédiatement à son tour et c'est mains entremêlées que nous nous dirigeons dans les différents couloirs. Mais ce lien est très vite interrompu lorsque Tom s'arrête devant une porte avec un papier marqué « Journalistes ».

- J'ai pas envie que tu deviennes une bête de foire.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Entre amis on ne se justifie jamais.

Il lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de se rapprocher de moi et de me déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça avec une _amie_ !

Mais sans me laisser le temps de répondre et tout en lançant un « _bienvenue dans la fosse aux lions_ », il ouvre la porte et me pousse à l'intérieur.

La pièce est plutôt grande et peu meublée : un canapé et des chaises sur la droite, une table avec diverses boissons et nourritures sur la gauche. Tom se dirige directement vers le canapé où se trouve déjà le reste du groupe et moi vers la table où est installée ma Julie.

- Ça y est, t'as fini de faire la gueule ?

Oups… je crois qu'elle est un peu en pétard, mais je ne veux pas me battre contre elle. Je la sers donc immédiatement dans mes bras tout en murmurant :

- Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai trop besoin de toi, ne m'en veut pas s'il te plaît.

Elle pose sa main dans mes cheveux et me rend mon câlin. Je sais alors que l'orage est passé.

- Tu parles ! Tu sais bien que je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis moi aussi j'ai trop besoin de toi espèce d'idiote. Au fait, je t'ai ramené ton sac… tu devrais éviter de le laisser traîner partout.

J'ouvre la bouche pour la remercier mais la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et deux personnes font leur entrée. La première est une armoire à glace qui doit avec dans les 40 ans, des lunettes et des cheveux grisonnant. Le second est un mec beaucoup plus jeune portant un costard sans cravate… il détonne un peu au milieu de tous ces jean's et autres tee-shirt de rock. Ju' me tapote sur le bras et m'explique :

- C'est David Jost leur manager, et l'autre c'est un de leur garde du corps.

Ah. D'accord. Le fameux David nous fait un signe de la main pour dire bonjour de loin puis se tourne vers le groupe.

- Vous êtes prêts les garçons ?

Bill lève le pouce et dans les dix secondes qui suivent, deux nouvelles personnes font leur entrée.

- Bonjour messieurs, merci de nous recevoir. Mary Stone de Rock Magazine.

Et les interviews s'enchaînent pendant un certain temps… et je m'ennuie profondément. Les questions sont très souvent les mêmes et ce qui était marrant la première demi-heure devient vite lourdingue. Je les pleins. Après un énième soupire, je demande à Ju' si elle ne veut pas sortir avec moi pour prendre un peu l'air. On profite alors du changement de journalistes pour se sauver.

- Vous allez où les filles ? – Nous demande Gus.

- Heu… juste dans le couloir, changer un peu d'air.

- Vous pouvez rentrer à n'importe quel moment, faites comme chez vous.

C'est le manager qui nous a dit ça, sympa comme gars. J'ouvre la porte et ma copine et moi décidons d'un commun accord de nous éloigner un peu de l'entrée pour éviter de croiser chaque nouvel arrivant. Et une fois installées par terre comme des galériennes, je demande enfin à mon amie ce qui se trame avec le batteur du groupe.

- Alors, avoue-moi tous tes noirs secrets ! Qu'est-ce que tu manigances avec lui ?

- Beaucoup moins que toi avec Tom. Quoi, tu crois qu'on ne vous a pas surveillé quand vous étiez tout seul sur scène ?

Puis devant ma mine un peu boudeuse, elle éclate de rire et finalement me répond :

- C'est juste une forte amitié. C'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais lui ne veut que d'une relation sérieuse, chose qu'on ne peut faire puisqu'on habite trop loin l'un de l'autre. Alors chacun profite de la tendresse de l'autre, tout en restant dans des limites très chastes.

- Peut-être trop chaste, c'est ça ?

Et je rigole avec elle, on se connaît trop bien toutes les deux.

Ça fait du bien, on se raconte que de la merde mais ça fait vraiment descendre toute la pression qu'on a pu conserver en nous depuis les derniers jours. Et une fois que cette pression a totalement disparue, ce qui nous a bien pris une bonne heure, on décide de retourner dans la salle de torture. Après une petite seconde d'hésitation, je pose la main sur la poignée et ouvre la porte.

Bill est encore en train de répondre à une question que je suppose à la con mais achève sa phrase rapidement. Puis le journaliste qui les interroge en ce moment se tourne vers nous et cette espèce de lumière malveillante qui s'allume dans ses yeux ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il nous montre du stylo tout en se retournant vers le groupe.

- Vos petites amies ?

… Je le voyais venir, ça ! Mais Bill répond du tac au tac.

- Des amies tout court en fait.

- Vous voulez me faire croire que ces filles, que personne n'a jamais vu dans votre entourage, ne sont les petites amies de personnes… allons, soyez un peu honnête.

- Je pense qu'ils vous ont déjà répondu, une autre question ?

Wouaw ! Il a l'air super cool mais quand il veut, le manager, il refroidit l'ambiance. Je referme la porte derrière Julie le plus doucement possible pour ne pas briser cet air polaire mais le journaliste ne se laisse pas démonter.

- Très bien. Une autre question : Tom, vous avez déclaré que vous recherchiez une fille drôle et intelligente mais surtout qu'elle est de beaux yeux et un beau cul. Avez-vous trouvé la perle qui vous ferez un peu moins papillonner ?

Et ben... c'est un vrai poète quand il veut ce Tomy. Tout le monde sait que c'est un super Don Juan. Il peut y aller sans crainte, rien ne me surprendra. Je pose mon regard sur lui et m'aperçois qu'il me regarde aussi… qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour répondre ? Bill se racle alors la gorge et son jumeau semble se rappeler de la question. Mais à la grande surprise de tout le monde, il répond toujours en continuant de me regarder

- Peut-être.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

_... peut-être._

Un silence de mort plane dans toute la pièce, Tom me fixe toujours et certains visages commencent à se tourner vers moi notamment celui du journaliste. Je regarde Julie du coin de l'œil pour qu'elle me vienne en aide et déglutis difficilement, avant que Tom n'éclate de rire.

- ... ou peut-être pas !

Les différentes personnes de la pièce se concentrent à nouveau sur lui, attendant patiemment qu'il cesse de rire comme un dément. Il répond enfin aux regards interrogateurs lorsqu'il a accumulé assez d'air.

- Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes, hahahaha, c'était à mourir de rire !!

Je vois David pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement qui n'augure rien de bon pour moi, et Bill lui mettre une grosse claque à l'arrière du crâne. L'ambiance qui avait perdu dix degrés en l'espace de quelques secondes se réchauffe d'un coup.

- Ecoutez, j'en ai marre qu'on me demande toujours la même chose. Oui j'aime les filles sexy, oui je suis partisan des histoires d'un soir et oui je suis un tombeur. Ça n'a pas changé, et ce n'est pas près de changer. On peut passer à autre chose maintenant ?

Au fur et à mesure que les mots sortent de sa bouche, je sens une lame dure et froide s'enfoncer doucement mais irrémédiablement dans mon cœur. Je souris avec le reste des gens pour faire bonne figure, mais ce qu'il vient de dire me ramène directement sur Terre et me conforte dans mes idées de la veille, à savoir : Je ne suis que la suivant d'une très longue liste. Il ne me considère pas différemment que les autres personnes qu'il a pu rencontrer, et cette constatation me déchire les entrailles.

Je sens Julie me tirer vers le côté gauche de la salle et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je me rends compte qu'elle et moi sommes restées plantées comme des piquets suite à l'intervention de Tom. Je suis docilement mon amie mais ne peut m'empêcher de jeter un regard au guitariste, et malheureusement pour mon pauvre petit cœur, lui fait de même. Ce regard n'a duré qu'un dixième de seconde mais il a été assez long pour qu'il puisse y lire toute la rancœur que j'ai pour lui.

Il s'est moqué de moi. C'est tout ce que je souhaite me rappeler de lui. Et à chaque fois que je pense qu'il est sérieux, il me prouve le contraire.

Je tourne le dos à tout ce beau monde et m'enferme dans ma mauvaise humeur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste dans cet état léthargique mais je sursaute violemment quand on me tape sur l'épaule. Il s'agit de la face de crapaud qui interrogeait le groupe tout à l'heure.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle... ?

Il laisse sa question en suspend pour que je la complète de mon nom mais je reste muette comme une tombe tout en le fixant de mon air « bienvenue en enfer ». Je ne suis franchement pas d'humeur pour le moment ! Devant mon visage résigné, il se reprend immédiatement en me tendant une main que je serre rapidement.

- Je m'appelle Bruno, vous avez quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

Oulaaaa, ça sent le roussit cette question ! Et de part ma mauvaise humeur je lui réponds assez sèchement.

- Non !

Ça jette un petit froid et ma réponse un peu vindicative fait tourner quelques têtes. Ju' qui n'avait pas trop fait attention à la situation parce qu'elle s'était rapproché du groupe fait demi-tour et revient vers moi immédiatement, suivi de prêt par Bill qui fronce les sourcils. Le journaliste qui devait repartir directement après avoir interrogé les garçons sait pertinemment qu'il n'a rien à faire ici et me demande très rapidement :

- Je peux vous prendre au moins en photo ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour de nouveau l'envoyer bouler mais c'est David qui vient à ma rescousse.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vous intéresse autant au juste ? Ces jeunes filles ne sont que des connaissances du groupe, pourquoi vouloir les prendre en photo ?

Le journaliste ouvre et referme la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau puis David finit d'enfoncer le clou.

- Je crois que vous avez fini ici, je vais vous faire raccompagner. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

On regarde tous ce gros curieux se faire mettre dehors par le manager, alors que Julie et Bill me rejoignent. On se retrouve enfin entre jeune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait celui là ? – Me demande mon amie.

Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Me poser des questions je crois. – Je réfléchis encore à ce qu'il vient de se passer et finalement, fait par de mon étonnement. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de si intéressant pour lui…

- C'est que tu es bien aveugle alors – me coupe le chanteur après avoir ricané un peu.

ces non-dits et ces insinuations me fatiguent.

- Bill, t'es un mec adorable mais s'il te plaît… lâche-la. Tu souffles le chaud, ton frère le froid. Moi je comprends que Sarah prenne du recul.

A chaque fois ça me surprend. Comment fait-elle pour toujours savoir ce à quoi je pense ? Je suis blasée et je l'avoue bien volontiers, très contrariée.

- Et tu sais quoi – je rajoute en direction de Bill. Je vais tellement en prendre de recul, que je rentre à la maison. Je repasse te prendre ce soir Ju'.

J'embrasse rapidement mon amie et me tourne vers le brun.

- Je garde la place de concert précieusement. Si je suis de meilleure humeur je passerai peut-être au concert. On m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas manquer ça. Salut.

J'essaye de faire un peu d'humour et la dernière chose que je vois avant de fermer la porte, ce sont Georg, Gustav et Tom en train de se rouler dans les coussins du canapé.

-

**POV Tom**

Putain mais on peut vraiment être de vrais gamins quand on est ensemble. Le plus sérieux d'entre nous c'est bien mon frère… c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on le laisse répondre aux questions, histoire qu'on ne sorte pas de conneries aussi grosses que nous. Pourtant, ça ne m'a pas empêché d'ouvrir ma gueule pour rien tout à l'heure.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de balancer ça en plein interview, franchement ! C'était aussi fin que les blagues graveleuses de Georg, j'ai cru que Bill allait me fracasser le crâne. Mais bon sang, à quoi est-ce que j'ai pensé en parlant de petite amie tout en fixant Sarah !

- NON, Julie attends !

Je me retourne pour voir pourquoi mon frère se sent obligé de gueuler comme un putois, mais mon visage n'a pas le temps de faire tout le chemin que je me mange une gifle magistrale. Putain, même ma mère ne frappe pas aussi fort ! Je passe ma main machinalement sur ma joue endolorie et écoute Julie passer ses nerfs sur moi.

- T'es content de toi espèce de connard ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, je t'avais dit que…

J'arrête de justesse son poignet avant qu'elle ne m'en colle une autre et tente de la maitriser.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive putain, t'as pété les plombs ou quoi ??

Elle essaye de récupérer son bras mais je ne suis pas encore suicidaire, si je la relâche elle est bien capable de me décapiter dans l'état où elle est. Je la secoue un peu pour qu'elle se reprenne, parce qu'elle fait flipper comme ça.

- Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! Mais calmes toi bon sang !

D'un coup un peu plus rapide que les autres, elle arrive à dégager son bras… mais elle n'a pas l'air calmé pour autant.

- Tu veux que je me calme ? Je t'avais prévenu, je… je… Tu m'avais dit que tu ne jouerais pas avec elle, bordel !

Mais par tous les saints, de quoi est-ce qu'elle me parle ?

- Bill s'il-te-plaît aide-moi. Je ne pige rien à ce qu'elle me raconte.

Chose rare et qui n'est jamais bon signe, mon frère reste silencieux, tout le monde est silencieux. Je fais alors un tour sur moi-même… Georg et Gus sur le canapé à droite, ça c'est normal, ensuite Bill et Julie sur ma gauche et…

… merde.

- Où est Sarah ?

Je refais un tour de la pièce comme si elle allait sortir du néant mais je ne la vois nulle part et qui plus est, personne ne daigne me répondre. Je me retourne vers l'hystérique de service qui a l'air de s'être un peu calmée et repose la question en articulant bien chaque syllabe.

- Julie, où-est-Sarah ?

Elle me jette un regard plus que froid avant de me répondre sur le même ton que si elle m'annonçait avoir mangé une pomme ce matin :

- Elle est partie.

Je m'accroupie devant elle avant de penser à voix haute toutes les interrogations qui me passent par la tête.

- Mais comment ça partie ? Partie où ? Quand est ce qu'elle revient ? Que s'est…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule ce qui coupe mon flot de questions. Il s'agit de mon jumeau qui me lance un regard où brille un éclat d'agacement.

- Elle s'est barrée c'est tout ! Elle rentre chez elle. Ne soit pas si étonné !

Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas étonné d'abord !

- T'as autant de délicatesse qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine Tomy. C'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait préféré se casser.

- Toi Georg, on t'a pas sonné !

Je me retourne de nouveau vers Julie et lui demande :

- Où est-ce que je peux la retrouver ?

- Je vais avoir assez de morceaux à recoller… laisse tomber tu veux !

Elle lâche un soupire exaspéré mais j'enchaîne avant qu'elle ne rajoute quoi que se soit :

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte comme ça… je… s'il-te-plaît ?

Et après maintes explications, me voilà en train de courir dans les différents couloirs pour rejoindre la sortie, j'espère vraiment qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Je n'ai pas assuré sur ce coup… et je ne sais pas du tout comment rattraper ça ?

_**Flash Back**_

- … Avez-vous trouvé la perle qui vous ferez un peu moins papillonner à gauche et à droite ?

Quelle question à la con, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai trouvé une perle, je ne la cherche même pas de toute façon. Je cours après tout ce qui ressemble à une fille jolie c'est bien connu… c'est plutôt à Bill qu'il faudrait poser la question. Je regarde le bouffon de journaliste qui a osé me demander ça dans le but de lui répondre de façon cinglante, sauf que juste dans son axe, un peu au dessus de sa tête, se trouve Sarah. Elle me fixe de son regard si doux et le problème est que la réponse me vient de façon assez naturelle… Une perle… peut-être.

… Gros silence.

Au vue de la calotte glacière qui s'installe dans la pièce, j'ai bien peur d'avoir parlé à voix haute et ça, ça craint vraiment ! David va m'égorger, sans parler de mon frère… Pour rétablir un tant soit peu la situation, comme d'habitude je fais de l'humour. Ça à au moins l'air de faire respirer tout le monde de nouveau.

Notre manager pourrait faire sauter le champagne tant il a l'air soulager et Bill manque de me fendre le crâne en deux. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Je regarde de nouveau Sarah, sauf que ses yeux ne me paraissent plus doux du tout, leur couleur verte a viré au noire… je ne suis pas sûr que tout soit autant dans l'ordre que ça.

_**Fin flash-back**_

Pourquoi est-ce que mon orgueil démesuré au sujet des femmes m'a encore fait dire n'importe quoi ? Ça fait tellement partie de mon personnage que ces genres de réflexions partent toutes seules sans que je n'aie réellement besoin de réfléchir à l'impact que ça peut avoir. Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire auparavant.

Je n'ai pas du tout pensé que ça pourrait toucher Sarah… que ça pourrait peut-être même la blesser.

Je pousse une porte de sortie de secours et prend une minute pour me repérer. Julie m'a plus ou moins indiquée où était garée la voiture mais pour la retrouver, il faut déjà que je sache où est-ce que je me trouve moi-même ! Je regarde partout histoire de trouver un nom de rue et recommence à courir.

J'ai peur d'arriver trop tard.

Je ne veux pas ressentir ce sentiment bizarre que j'ai ressenti hier soir en rentrant de boîte.

J'avais _envie_ d'elle.

Non.

J'avais _besoin_ d'elle. J'ai toujours besoin d'elle.

C'est une évidence… alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai pas simplement dit ?

Je tourne enfin à l'angle de la rue que m'a donné Julie et voit avec soulagement que ma petite française est appuyée contre sa voiture, mains dans les poches de son manteau, les yeux dans le vague mais les joues humides.

Je ralentis ma course et m'approche tout en restant à une distance respectable pour ne pas qu'elle se sente agressée… avant de reprendre un semblant de souffle. Elle, pendant ce temps, n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, je ne sais même pas si elle s'est aperçue que j'étais là.

- C'est une manie chez toi de disparaître dans la nature… faut que je m'y habitue où tu penses pouvoir arrêter un jour ?

Ok… faire de l'humour dans une situation comme celle-ci n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées mais moi, ça me détend !

Elle ne bouge pas un cil, je ne distingue même pas un battement de paupière, alors lorsque je devine qu'elle va dire quelque chose, ma respiration se bloque. Mais le ton las qu'elle utilise pour me parler me glace le sang.

- Tom… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

J'essaye d'accrocher ses yeux mais en vain. Les minutes s'égrènent lentement pendant que des pensées se bousculent dans ma tête et tout ce que je trouve finalement à dire c'est :

- Reste.

Court, clair, concis... mais pathétique. Ça résume pourtant terriblement mon angoisse de la voir monter dans cette voiture. Son silence se fait long… très long.

- Pourquoi ?

Aïe, va falloir que je sois persuasif en plus. En même temps, je l'ai un peu cherché mais bon, elle pourrait y mettre un peu du sien aussi.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Je me mettrais des claques des fois, je vous jure ! Je viens ici dans l'optique de la ramener vers moi et éventuellement lui parler de ce que je ressens et au lieu de ça, je fais le bouffon. Elle tourne son beau visage vers moi et je la regarde mordiller sa lèvre… En plus de son regard perdu et de ses joues rosies, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais trouvé autant adorable qu'en ce moment… ni plus vulnérable.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais rester hein ? Tu te trouveras bien une autre pétasse pour te satisfaire ce soir… tu adores tellement ça !

Ok, elle marque un point, pourtant je ne m'avoue pas vaincu. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle continue de parler… je crois qu'elle va vider son sac et que ça va vraiment, mais alors, vraiment faire mal.

- Mais tu crois quoi à la fin ? Que parce que tu es célèbre, tu peux te permettre de me traiter comme une merde ? Je ne suis pas un jouet figure toi ! J'ai un cœur, et des sentiments… choses qui te font, manifestement, complètement défaut. J'ai pourtant été claire avec toi, dés le début… mais non, il a fallut que tu insistes. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant, tu ne supportes pas de te faire rejeter c'est ça ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras tester tes aptitudes toutes la soirée, avec pleins de filles qui ne rêveront que de ça : devenir le nouveau jouet de Tom Kaulitz. Merveilleux titre de gloire que je leur laisse bien volontiers.

Je retire tous ce que j'ai dit… ça ne fait pas vraiment mal : c'est juste hyper douloureux. C'est comme se faire soigner une dent sans anesthésie. Chaque mot est craché avec hargne, une violence que je ne lui connaissais pas. Au fur et à mesure de ces reproches, je perçois des sanglots dans sa voix qui me vrillent l'estomac. Et quand elle se tait enfin, je n'ai qu'une envie : la prendre dans mes bras et lui faire oublier tout ça.

- Non !! Ne m'approche pas !! – Dit-elle fortement en tendant son bras devant elle en une faible barrière.

Elle enserre alors sa tête de ses mains, comme pour étouffer ses pleurs, et rajoute dans un murmure :

- Ne m'approche plus…

Je suis le spectateur d'une scène que je ne supporte pas de voir. Je ne supporte pas de la voir s'effondrer comme ça devant moi sans pouvoir rien faire, je voudrais pouvoir stopper chaque sanglot dans une étreinte, et faire sécher chaque larme dans un baiser. Je voudrais la protéger de tous, alors que c'est moi qui lui fais tant de mal. Je voudrais lui dire tellement de chose, alors que je reste totalement silencieux. Je suis face à une situation que je n'ai jamais eu à gérer et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire.

- Sarah… s'il te plaît. Je… calme toi…

- Ne me dit pas ce que j'ai à faire ! – Hurle-t-elle avant de rajouter : J'aurai voulu ne jamais percuter votre van. Sors de ma vie, c'est tout ce que je demande !

Je bloque un instant sur ce qu'elle vient de me dire… comment en est-t-on arrivé là ?

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça…

Bien, première phrase cohérente que je sors depuis au moins dix minutes… mais c'est comme si je n'attendais que ça pour pouvoir enfin y voir plus clair.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça alors que moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu fasses partie de la mienne.

Ses sanglots s'arrêtent aussi vite que si je lui avais mis une claque. Elle me regarde maintenant avec un air de complète incompréhension sur le visage.

- Tu t'enfermes dans ton monde en me rejetant, mais tu ne te demandes même pas si moi je peux en souffrir. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi aussi de ressentir tout ça, tu crois que ça ne m'effraye pas ?

- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Tu balances à qui veut l'entendre que tu baises tout ce qui bouge et après tu me fais la morale ? Je nage en plein délire, c'est pas possible.

… ah bah je crois que je commence à comprendre d'où vient le problème.

- Tu aurais préféré que je parle de toi au journaliste ? Tu voudrais que je te présente comme ma petite amie au monde entier ?

Au moins, ça la fait un peu sourire.

- Je ne représente rien pour toi... et je suis loin d'être ta petite amie.

- Ça ne tient qu'à toi de le devenir. Je réitère donc ma question, veux-tu que je te présente comme ma petite amie ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et lorsqu'elle reprend la parole, je distingue une petite note d'angoisse.

- Mais t'es un grand malade toi ! C'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Parce que t'as l'impression que je suis en train de rire là ? Je te rappelle que jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, je pensais que tout ça c'était impossible. Je pensais que d'avoir une copine fixe serait quelque chose d'horrible, je pensais que ressentir autant de chose pour une seule personne était utopique. Je pensais qu'une fille comme toi ça n'existait pas, je pensais tellement de choses qui ont été totalement balayées.

Je parle comme je n'ai jamais parlé auparavant et je profite de sa stupéfaction pour me rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à me retrouver à quelques centimètres. Je place ma main droite sur sa joue, je ressens un tel besoin de la toucher que je n'aie plus la force de combattre. Elle a l'air troublée. Je pourrais jurer que ça n'est rien comparé à moi. Je caresse doucement sa joue de mon pouce avant de déplacer ma main vers sa nuque et la rapprocher de moi. Je veux me plonger à nouveau dans ses yeux, je veux... tellement de choses en faites. Je rêve de pouvoir de nouveau toucher ses lèvres, de les embrasser et de la serrer dans mes bras.

On se fixe toujours dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher prise. Je ne sais même pas si mon petit discours l'a convaincu de quoi que se soit, mais elle n'a pas l'air de protester. Je sens son souffle s'écraser dans mon cou et je pose tout doucement son visage contre mon torse pour pouvoir la sentir de nouveau contre moi. Une terrible chaleur m'envahit alors. J'enfouis automatiquement mon nez dans ses cheveux pour m'enivrer de son odeur et la berce doucement. Comment arrive-t-elle à me faire réagir comme ça ?

J'attends qu'elle se calme un peu, et entends ses sanglots s'estomper ainsi que sa respiration reprendre un cours normal. Au bout d'un temps que je trouve bien trop court, elle décide de se décoller mais je la retiens toujours par ma main se trouvant sur sa nuque. Je refuse qu'elle s'éloigne encore de moi. Elle lève alors un regard plein de doutes, mais beaucoup plus doux que lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement Tom ?

Ce que je veux… si elle savait.

- Je veux que tu restes, je veux passer le peu de temps qu'il me reste avant mon départ avec toi, je veux essayer de créer des bases solides pour pouvoir supporter ton absence quand je partirai et pour attendre de te retrouver après. Et surtout, mais surtout, j'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser.

Son petit rire cristallin m'a vraiment manqué, et son sourire timide aussi. Elle relève son visage vers moi et me surprend en posant elle-même ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je comprends alors tout ce que Bill tentait de m'expliquer sur ce que l'on peut ressentir en embrassant une personne à qui l'on tient. C'est tellement plus grand qu'avec une inconnue. Mes bras se resserrent automatiquement autour de sa taille si frêle et j'approfondis le baiser. Nous nous séparons à cause du manque d'air mais je la maintien toujours dans mes bras.

- Tu m'as manqué.

C'est sorti tout seul, mais c'est exactement ce que je ressens en ce moment. Elle m'a manqué, à chaque moment où elle était absente de mon monde.

-

**POV Sarah**

Je nage en plein délire... je sors avec Tom. Je sais bien que n'importe quelle fille se dirait qu'elle sort avec « Tom Kaulitz, guitariste des Tokio Hotel », mais pour moi c'est juste Tom. Le mec adorable que j'ai rencontré complètement par hasard dans Paris.

J'essaye de me coller d'avantage contre lui mais il me semble que c'est mission impossible tellement on est déjà proche, pourtant je le sens resserrer ses bras autour de moi. Un soupir de satisfaction traverse la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je ne le retienne.

Je suis tellement bien comme ça.

Nous nous trouvons toujours au milieu de la rue, et le fait que quelqu'un puisse le reconnaître ne m'effleure même pas l'esprit tellement je suis occupée à me répéter en boucle « je suis dans les bras de Tom, je suis dans les bras de Tom, je suis dans les bras de Tom... ». Je crois que je suis devenue un cas pathologique grave.

- A quoi tu penses... t'es bien silencieuse ?

Il passe doucement une main à la base de mon cou pour jouer avec mes cheveux... c'est fou ce que ça peut me détendre. Du coup, je ronronne plus ma réponse qu'autre chose, mais je m'en fiche.

- Hmmm... À nous.

Il m'embrasse le front mais ce moment magique est brutalement interrompu par une musique stridente de portable. Tom farfouille au fond de sa poche avant de trouver le trouble fête et je le vois soupirer en voyant la présentation du numéro.

- Hallo ?

...

- Non je ne suis pas très loin, pourquoi ?

...

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Il se dégage alors de la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions et fait quelques pas, l'agacement est assez visible sur son visage et sa voix se durcit légèrement.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je fais encore ce que je veux de ma vie du moment que ça n'impacte pas le groupe.

...

- C'est hors de question !

...

- Très bien, _on_ arrive.

Et il referme le clapet de son portable avec un peu trop d'énergie. Je ne suis pas complètement bête et je sens bien qu'il s'est fait engueuler parce qu'il était avec moi... mais l'identité de l'appelant m'intrigue.

- C'était qui ? – Je lui demande naïvement.

Il revient vers moi toujours avec cet air grognon sur le visage mais la voix douce qu'il utilise pour me répondre contraste complètement.

- Personne d'important, t'inquiètes.

Bon, manifestement il n'a pas envie de m'en parler mais...

- Je peux comprendre que t'es pas envie d'évoquer le problème avec moi, et pas la peine de faire cette tête, parce que je suis sûre qu'il y a un problème. Mais pas la peine non plus, de me prendre pour une idiote. Rien de grave ?

Il sourit avant de me passer un bras sur les épaules et de commencer à marcher.

- Nan, rien d'urgent puce. Et si ça peut te rassurer : y'a aucun problème non plus !

Mouai, s'il le dit...

- Par contre, je te ramène directement là-bas. On avait des photos à faire et je suis un tout petit peu à la bourre. Et puis, tu calmeras ta copine... j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'égorger tout à l'heure.

- Julie qui s'énerve... c'est rare. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il a l'air tout gêné de me raconter l'anecdote. Je le laisse bafouiller un peu (c'est tellement mignon) et finalement lui dit d'abandonner.

- Laisse tomber ! La connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir.

On pouffe de rire tous les deux, chacun revoyant très certainement des scènes où Julie s'est illustrée par sa grande gueule, puis, consciente de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, je dégage mon épaule et m'éloigne un peu de lui. Il baisse la tête immédiatement vers moi en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne veux pas être une bête de foire. Et je ne suis pas sûre que marcher dans la rue bras dessus, bras dessous soit vraiment très discret.

- Ouai, sans doute. Mais ça m'agace quand même.

On marche d'un pas plutôt rapide jusqu'à être de retour dans la salle d'interview. J'y retrouve une Julie dans tous ses états et un Bill au bord de la crise de nerfs, qui d'ailleurs se jette sur moi.

- S'il te plaît Sarah… calme-la sinon je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre. Si elle touche un cheveu de mon frère, je peux t'assurer que je lui tords le cou.

- Heu… bah… je vais essayer.

Je comprends rien au problème mais dés que Julie m'aperçois, elle arrête immédiatement de chouiner et se jette sur moi.

- Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!! Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille… j'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

Et j'entends Georg dire l'air de rien mais d'un ton on ne peut plus ironique :

- Nous aussi…

Je regarde alors Gustav qui est bien silencieux. Y'a un truc que je ne pige vraiment pas alors je m'adresse à lui.

- T'as pas essayé de la calmer toi ?

Il écarquille les yeux avant de bafouiller des bouts de phrases sans queue ni tête… Ah les hommes je vous jure !

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne savais pas quoi faire quand même !

Il a la même tête qu'un gamin qu'on viendrait de gronder… je suis sûr qu'il en pince pour ma copine et qu'il ne veut pas lui en parler. Va vraiment falloir que je mette mon grain de sel là-dedans. Et contre toute attente, Bill se met à hurler comme un fou, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers lui.

- Mais… vous êtes rentrés ensemble… il a réussi à te ramener ! Je vous en supplie, pour mes petits nerfs, dites-moi que vous êtes _enfin_ ensemble !

Tom et moi échangeons un sourire complice et c'est moi qui réponds à son jumeau.

- Ensemble ? Moui, y'a de l'idée…

Je fais un énorme câlin à mon petit ami et toutes les personnes présentent poussent des cris de soulagement. Julie s'approche dangereusement de Tom et annonce en tendant un doigt accusateur :

- Tu lui fais du mal, je t'explose.

Tout en se protégeant de ses mains et en éloignant ce doigt impérial, il lui répond à ma grande surprise :

- T'inquiète, je crois que j'ai compris la leçon.

Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant mon absence ! Par contre, je me rappelle bien pourquoi j'ai dû rentrer.

- Au fait, vous n'aviez pas des photos à faire ou je ne sais quoi ?

Les jumeaux s'échangent un regard pleins de sens pour eux et qui ne parait qu'appuyé pour nous autres mais c'est la porte ouverte brutalement qui me répond.

- Tom, viens ici. Il faut qu'on parle… et tout de suite !

Et la porte se referme aussi durement qu'elle ne s'est ouverte. David la tornade… voilà comment je vais l'appeler ce manager. En attendant, j'ai une vague idée de qui est-ce qui a appelé Tom tout à l'heure. J'entends mon petit ami soupirer avant de le voir se diriger bravement vers le couloir. Il me dépose un baiser sur le front en passant, et avant de refermer la porte, lance un « à tout de suite » joyeux.

Une fois partie, je me retourne vers Bill pour avoir un semblant d'explication.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il sourit devant mon air dramatique… mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

- T'inquiète pas ma grande ! Il est partie te chercher sans prévenir personne et David s'est fait un sang d'encre. Il nous considère un peu comme ses enfants et il s'inquiète toujours trop pour nous. Va falloir t'habituer parce que de mémoire, je crois que Tom est celui qui se fait le plus souvent engueuler. Enfin, ça va peut-être changer un peu maintenant que tu…

Mais il s'arrête en plein dans ses explications quand nous parviennent certains sons depuis le couloir. Apparemment, la conversation à l'air un peu houleuse et Gustav dit tout en se redressant :

- Ça par contre, ce n'est pas normal.

On tend tous l'oreille, mais l'insonorisation de la pièce est trop bonne et on ne distingue pas sur quoi porte la discussion. On sait juste que le ton à plus que monter entre le manager et son artiste. Puis ça s'arrête comme ça a commencé et cette fois, c'est Tom qui manque d'arracher la porte de ses gons en l'ouvrant. Il se dirige directement vers moi et me sert dans ses bras comme hier soir lorsque nous nous sommes dit au revoir… et j'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu.

Georg va calmement refermer la porte restée ouverte, mais un silence de mort plane dans toute la pièce. Tom explique alors, toujours sa tête dans mon cou :

- Arrêtez de vous inquiéter comme ça, vous faites peur aux filles. Tout va bien… c'est comme d'hab !

Je vois bien les regards que les trois garçons se lancent, et j'ai la vague impression qu'ils ne sont pas convaincus. Pourtant ils font tout comme et recommencent à blaguer entre eux. Je vois du coin de l'œil Gustav se rapprocher de Julie et Georg se met à parler avec le guitariste qui a enfin émerger de mon cou. Et moi pendant ce temps là, je regarde Bill s'amuser avec le piercing de sa langue. Il a le regard mélancolique, et je donnerai beaucoup pour savoir à quoi il pense en ce moment.

- Si tu le trouves si beau, pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui !

Je me détourne tout en rigolant… c'est qu'il est jaloux le petit Tomy.

- Mais parce que je sors déjà avec toi crétin. T'es jaloux de ton propre frère… c'est pas très sain tu sais.

- Pourquoi tu le fixes comme ça ? – Me demande t-il en faisant la moue.

- Idiot ! C'est pas lui que je regarde comme ça mais son piercing à la langue… depuis le temps que je rêve de m'en faire un. Je l'envie.

Une espèce de lumière lubrique s'allume au fond de ses yeux pendant qu'il reprend la parole.

- Tu veux un piercing sur la langue ?

- Je donnerai tout ce que je peux pour ça. Je trouve ça trop mignon. Mais je n'ai jamais franchie le pas… pourquoi, à dire vrai j'en sais rien du tout. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça… on dirait que tu vas me sauter dessus.

Il lève les sourcils d'un air charmeur avant de me susurrer à l'oreille.

- Mais peut-être parce que c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire.

Ok, bah pour le coup je suis certaine que sa réputation n'est pas que du vent. Mes joues se colorent instantanément mais je trouve quand même la force de lui répondre du tac au tac.

- Bah calme tes ardeurs Casanova, t'as un concert à assurer pour le moment.

Il regarde sa montre et j'en profite pour m'esquiver vers les autres. Tom me lance alors un sourire un coin… il est à croquer comme ça et je vous avoue bien volontiers que j'aimerais bien lui sauter dessus aussi. Mais bon, faut savoir se tenir quand même !

Le temps passe et les heures s'écoulent en un rien de temps. Les garçons se sont mis à jouer au baby-foot ou plutôt à se défouler pendant que des personnes commencent à graviter de nouveau autour d'eux. Certains apportent de quoi boire, d'autres de quoi grignoter et entre deux crises de fou-rire, on a aussi réussi à leur faire prendre la pose. Ils ont une drôle de vie quand même.

En attendant, personne n'a l'air de vraiment faire attention à Julie et à moi sauf David qui me lance toujours des regards un peu soutenu. Je sais qu'il y a un problème avec moi, et s'il vient de moi c'est parce que je suis avec Tom. Je déduis donc que pour une raison obscure il désapprouve… mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

D'ailleurs, j'ai un moment de panique quand je le vois s'approcher mais il s'adresse à moi avec la plus grande sympathie.

- Il va falloir aller vous placer avec votre amie. On va commencer à faire rentrer les gens. Alors je vous laisse réfléchir : fosse ou gradins ? Je reviens d'ici quelques minutes.

Et je vois Ju' accourir vers moi en criant « la fosse, la fosse, la fosse ». Je m'en fiche moi, n'importe où du moment qu'on entend la musique comme il faut.

- Bah, allons-y pour la fosse. Apparemment elle préfère. – Dis-je en montrant du doigt ma copine.

Bill se rapproche de nous et je reconnais son petit air… je suis sûre que je viens de faire une boulette. Il se retourne alors vers ses potes et annonce :

- Les mecs, elles vont en fosse.

Tom se lève immédiatement pour venir à mon niveau les yeux écarquillés.

- Heu… puce. T'es sûre que tu veux aller en fosse ? T'as déjà vu un de nos concerts ?

- Bah non, mais ça doit pas être si terrible que ça.

- Tom, tais-toi. Moi je veux aller en fosse !! – Lance une Julie intenable.

- Oui mais toi t'y vas en connaissance de cause… Sarah est d'une timidité maladive et si j'ai bien compris n'aime pas la foule, je ne suis pas certain que se soit une bonne idée.

Oh… il s'inquiète pour moi, c'est trop ! Et c'est sans préambule que je lui saute dessus en m'accrochant à son cou et en serrant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je ravie sa bouche de façon possessive et notre baiser est tout, sauf doux.

- HEY !! Vous n'êtes pas tout seul !

On se fait bombarder de boulettes de papier jusqu'à ce que mes pieds reposent enfin sur la terre ferme. Tom me regarde de façon ravi, ne comprenant très certainement pas cet élan de ma part.

- Bon, tu vas en fosse mais tu fais gaffe. – Il passe un doigt sur le bout de mon nez et reprend. Si tu te sens pas bien, y'a des gens qui sont là pour ça d'accord ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel pour faire genre, mais la vérité c'est que son attitude me remplit de satisfaction… mais plutôt mourir que de lui avouer.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça. Julie sera avec moi et puis… ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et David nous demande de le suivre.

- Bon, et ben… faite un bon concert. Que je m'en rappelle longtemps d'accord ! Et toi, dis-je en me dirigeant vers Tom.

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille qui est plus accessible que son cou pour moi et lui fait un énorme câlin qu'il s'empresse de me rendre. A peine le temps de se faire un petit bisou que David nous traîne déjà vers la sortie.

On passe alors différents barrages de sécurité et les couloirs, déserts il y a encore deux heures, grouillent maintenant de monde. Surtout des techniciens et des personnes de la sécurité en fait, d'ailleurs au dernier barrage, le manager nous abandonne aux bons soins d'un certain Fred qui se charge de nous conduire dans la salle de concert.

A peine arrivée qu'on entend déjà des cris venir des différentes entrées de la salle et des centaines de personnes s'installer.

- Si tu veux garder ta place devant la scène, tu devrais bien t'accrocher. – Me conseille Julie.

M'accrocher ? Je la regarde alors avec horreur.

- C'est si terrible que ça la fosse ?

Elle me sourit malicieusement avant de s'accrocher elle-même et de me dire :

- Non… C'est pire !


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

Et voila comment tout ça est arrivé ! Je me retrouve maintenant au concert des Tokio Hotel, attendant que ces messieurs veuillent bien faire leur apparition sur scène. Les filles sont complètement hystériques et ce n'est que grâce au précieux conseil de Ju' que je dois ma place actuelle à savoir : je ne fais pratiquement qu'un avec la barrière de devant moi tellement je la serre fort. Mais ce petit effort me permet d'être juste devant la scène : parfait !

L'ambiance est électrique et tous les spectateurs hurlent des « Tokio Hotel » à tout va, pendant qu'une ola fait le tour des gradins. Autours de moi se pressent des clones de Bill et dans la masse il me semble distinguer des « je t'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaime Tom » qui me font hérisser le poil. Si une de mes voisines se permet de telles familiarités, je crois que je lui refais le portrait !

Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que Julie à l'air autant atteinte que les autres... et lorsque les lumières s'éteignent, j'ai l'impression d'assister à une hystérie collective tellement les hurlements sont poussés à l'extrême. Et enfin se font entendre les premières notes d'une de leur musique. Je serais bien incapable de savoir de quel titre est-ce qu'il s'agit mais c'est loin d'être le cas de tout le monde ici. Les bras se lèvent automatiquement et lorsque les lumières se rallument les cris redoublent d'intensité.

Je lève alors la tête et je comprends mieux pourquoi Ju' a absolument voulu que je me mette ici… je suis pile en face de Tom. Et je le regarde sans aucun doute de la même façon que le reste des spectateurs. Il a l'air à fond dans son truc et arbore une moue très sérieuse qui, je dois dire, lui donne un air terriblement sexy ! Je ne connais que son côté barjo et le voir jouer de la guitare comme il le fait c'est... wouaw !

Dés que les cris retentissent de nouveau, c'est pour célébrer l'arriver Geog… puis la même chose se passe pour Bill, peut-être en pire pour ce dernier. Les gens autours de moi commencent à sauter en même temps que les percussions de Gustav et finalement, je décide de regarder le spectacle qui s'offre en face de moi. Tom a commencé à sourire, s'immergeant totalement dans sa passion et lorsqu'il lève la tête vers les premiers rangs, plusieurs jeunes filles sont évacuées.

Si c'est pas malheureux d'avoir attendu toute la journée pour en arriver à ce résultat !

Le groupe enchaîne les chansons les unes après les autres et j'ai un peu honte quand j'entends le public reprendre leurs refrains et connaître tous les textes par cœur. Et je comprends de moins en moins pourquoi il m'a choisi moi : il y en a tant d'autres qui auraient mieux fait l'affaire, qui aurait partagé cette vie là avec lui... mais je suis extirpée de mes pensées par une voisine plus que bruyante qui me hurle dans les oreilles :

- AAAAAaaaaa il _me_ regarde ! TOMMMMMMMMMMMM ich liebe diiiiiiiiiiiiiiich !

Quoi ? Je lève immédiatement la tête pour vérifier les dires de cette connasse ; c'est vrai qu'il regarde dans notre direction mais de la à savoir avec exactitude qui en particulier... en tout cas, ma voisine est persuadée que c'est elle. Si ça peut lui faire plaisir ! Heu... qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là ? Ah mais non, je ne suis pas d'accord du tout : cette folle furieuse vient de balancer son tee-shirt sur scène et elle se retrouve en soutien gorge pile sous le nez de _mon_ copain. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle est beaucoup plus avantagée que moi à ce niveau là.

Ni une, ni deux, mon talon s'écrase violemment sur sa basket... l'avantage avec tout ce bruit et toute cette foule, c'est qu'on n'entend personne crier et que n'importe qui peut être poussé par inadvertance. Lorsqu'elle se plie en deux sous la douleur de mon premier effet kiss-cool, j'en profite pour la bousculer légèrement. Sur un pied, on perd vite l'équilibre dans cette marée humaine, quel dommage... et je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire malveillant de naître lorsqu'elle se fait sortir de la fosse par des gens de la sécurité parce qu'elle s'est faite piétinée.

Ça, c'est fait ! Il faudra que je pense à aller me confesser plus tard.

Le reste du concert se passe le mieux du monde, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas particulièrement à l'aise au milieu de toute cette foule mais je fais un peu abstraction pour me concentrer sur le show qu'offre les garçons sur scène. Ils ont, tous les quatre, l'air si différent des personnes que j'ai rencontrées jeudi midi... J'ai bien vu les vidéos sur Internet mais c'est beaucoup plus impressionnant en vrai, surtout Bill en fait. Il est bien sur très excentrique dans la vie et débordant d'énergie, mais de le voir si charismatique… c'est limite choquant !

Et finalement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva : La fin du concert fut annoncée. La dernière chanson a été reprise par tout le monde et les garçons ont vraiment donné jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Bill est le premier à quitter la scène pendant que Gustav balance ces baguettes dans le public et que Georg fait de même avec des bouteilles d'eau. Je bouge la tête dans tous les sens pour voir ce que fabrique Tom... il se trouve du côté où est partie son frère mais revient vers nous en frappant dans toutes les mains tendues. Il a l'air de scruter la foule et toutes les filles hurlent sur son passage en espérant un sourire ou même un signe de sa part. Je dois bien admettre que ça me fait halluciner... se sont avant tout des jeunes comme nous et j'ai vraiment du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse se mettre dans un état pareil, du coup je regarde les gens autours de moi d'un oeil un peu critique.

Mais comme d'habitude, Julie n'en fait qu'à sa tête et me prend les bras pour les lever en même temps que tout le monde. Tom se rapproche mais au fur et à mesure qu'il arrive, j'ai l'impression de le voir ralentir. Et effectivement, il s'accroupit en arrivant à mon niveau. Je me fais ballotter dans tous les sens tellement les gens se compriment les uns aux autres et une boule de panique commence à obstruer ma gorge. Je ferme les yeux automatiquement dans une faible tentative de défense et essaye de respirer normalement. Je sens alors que l'on dépose un objet dans ma main et qu'on prend bien soin de la refermer. Je lève doucement une paupière et accroche immédiatement les yeux de Tom qui a toujours son petit sourire en coin. Il me lance un clin d'œil tout en repoussant délicatement ma main puis continue son chemin vers l'autre bout de la scène.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné ? – Me hurle Julie dans les oreilles.

J'entrouvre un peu les doigts mais referme le poing immédiatement quand quelqu'un me rentre dedans par inadvertance. En fait, les gens commencent à partir doucement et tout le monde se fait bousculer. Je glisse le dit objet dans la poche de mon jean's de peur de le laisser tomber et commence à suivre le mouvement. Mais ma marche est de courte durée quand ma sangsue de copine s'agrippe à mon bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Sarah ?

Mais elle est conne ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas flagrant !

- Bah... je sors. Pourquoi ?

- Mais t'es conne ou quoi ?

Ah non, si elle se met à me voler mes répliques, on ne va pas s'en sortir !

- Comment on va retrouver les garçons si on part par là ?

Heu... je fais genre de réfléchir mais en fait j'en sais rien du tout. Elle me regarde avec un air blasé plaqué sur le visage et pose ses fesses sur le sol.

- On va attendre que ça se soit un peu vidé.

Bien... donc elle a une idée, et comme d'habitude je vais me retrouver à la suivre dans ses délires sans savoir de quoi il retourne. C'est ça la confiance ! Je me pose donc à ses côtés et farfouille dans ma poche. Je voudrais quand même bien savoir ce que Tom, au péril de ma propre vie, m'a donné.

J'écarte de nouveau mes doigts pour laisser apparaître un petit morceau de plastique noir et rouge de forme triangulaire : son médiator. Je le fais tourner entre mes doigts mais là où la surface devrait être lisse, je sens comme des petites imperfections. Je pose l'objet à plat au creux de ma main et un sourire, sûrement niais à souhait, fleurit sur mes lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour avoir cet air la ? C'est ce qu'il t'a donné ? Montre ! – Demande-t-elle encore plus enthousiaste que moi.

Je lui tends l'objet sur lequel a été gravé avec je ne sais quoi un petit cœur. Ce n'est pas de la grande gravure, je dirais même que c'est un peu grossier mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Et puis c'est tellement en décalage avec l'image qu'il renvoie de lui... enfin bref, je trouve ça adorable !

- Et ben, tu lui as vraiment tapé dans l'œil !

Je reste encore quelques instants à jouer avec l'objet mais je me fais tirer de ma rêverie assez rapidement.

- Bon, quand t'auras fini de baver tu pourras peut-être m'accompagner.

Je me redresse et me rapproche d'elle tout en frottant mes fesses pour virer la poussière, mais quand je la vois se diriger vers Fred, l'espèce de colosse qui nous a accompagné tout à l'heure sur ordre de David, je perds un peu mes couleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote encore ?

- Bonsoir. Est-ce que vous...

Elle n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le fameux Fred lui répond de façon relativement expéditive :

- Veuillez rentrer chez vous mesdemoiselles.

Puis il rajoute beaucoup plus bas en nous faisant signe d'approcher :

- Leur manager nous demande de faire barrage, il va falloir vous débrouiller autrement !

Comment ça « leur manager fait barrage » ? Il commence à me chatouiller méchamment celui-là, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça d'ailleurs.

On s'éloigne toutes les deux bras dessus, bras dessous en jurant contre ses colosses qui ne font que leur travail et j'avoue apprécier le mordant du froid de novembre lorsque nous passons enfin les portes de sortie. Ça fait un bien fou après toute cette chaleur et je resserre automatiquement les pants de mon manteau.

- Alors, t'as trouvé ça comment ? Il faut que je te montre le concert de leur première tournée pour que tu puisses comparer, mais je t'assure que ça – dit-elle en montrant Bercy du doigt – c'étais vraiment extra. Mais par pitié ma grande, décoince-toi un peu la prochaine fois.

Je lève un sourcil en sa direction, avant de prendre ma voix la plus blasée.

- Parce que je n'étais pas complètement hystérique tu me trouves coincé ? C'est plutôt vous qui devriez vous calmer un peu... Franchement elles m'ont fait flipper les nanas !

- N'empêche que si je ne t'avais pas fait lever les bras, il n'aurait pas pu te donner son médiator !

Je la regarde sautiller partout, et je l'imagine être en train de revoir tout le concert dans sa tête. Elle se retourne pourtant d'un coup vers moi, arrêtant ses bonds de sauterelle et me demande inquiète :

- T'as aimé quand même ?

- C'est juste… génialissime. Bon, j'ai dû mettre les choses au point avec une nana plus assidue que les autres mais sinon, j'en garde un très bon souvenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a osé te faire cette groupie de merde ? – Demande une Julie passablement énervée.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle m'explique à quoi fait référence ce terme de « groupie » qui revient bien trop souvent dans sa bouche. Je tente de trouver les bons mots qui pourraient atténuer mon geste, mais je sens mon portable vibrer contre ma cuisse... bah tient, on n'aura même pas besoin de les appeler.

- Oui Tom ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, où est-ce que vous êtes passées ? On vous attend nous !

C'est qu'il parle fort, le bougre... et vite !

- OH, calme ta joie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu veux me ruiner un tympan ou quoi ?

- Heu... désolé puce. L'adrénaline qu'est pas encore descendue.

Je l'entends se racler la gorge avant de reprendre avec un ton plus zen mais franchement pas naturel :

- Alors, vous êtes où ?

- Bah, dehors. Et vous ?

J'ai l'impression qu'il retranscrit la conversation à quelqu'un qu'est avec lui, je suppose qu'il s'agit des garçons, puis il demande :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors !! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenues ?

- Et bien vois avec ton cher manager, je suis sûre qu'il pourra t'expliquer.

J'entends des mots étouffer du genre « _merde_ » ou encore « _fais chier celui là_ » mais je ne sais pas trop vers quelle personne ils sont dirigés, puis Tom reprend enfin la conversation. Ça commence à devenir compliqué de le suivre.

- Rentrez comme tout à l'heure… on vous envoie quelqu'un.

On refait donc le chemin de cette après-midi et Ju' frappe de nouveau à la porte en attendant que ce « quelqu'un » apparaisse. La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement et c'est avec un charmant :

- On vous met dehors par la porte, vous rentrez par la fenêtre vous ! Allez, venez… je vous accompagne.

C'est avec soulagement qu'on retrouve notre Fred, il est super impressionnant à première vue mais finalement il se rapproche plutôt du gros nounours.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait au David… mais apparemment il vous a dans le collimateur. C'est jamais très bon signe vous savez ?

J'échange un regard un peu chargé avec Julie… on suppose très bien d'où vient le problème toutes les deux.

Commence alors un jeu du chat et de la souris, apparemment il faut que le moins de personne possible ne nous voit... je pense plutôt que c'est Fred qui assure ses arrières et c'est très compréhensible. Il refuse de suivre les instructions de David, j'espère juste que ça ne lui retombera pas dessus.

- Bon les filles, c'est ici que je vous abandonne. Suivez mon conseil et méfiez-vous de Mr Jost, ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes de procéder ainsi ! Les garçons vous attendent... bonne soirée.

On le regarde s'éloigner avant de faire les pas nous séparant de la pièce qu'il nous a indiquée.

- Tu crois vraiment que le problème vient de moi ?

Ok, je ne suis pas le centre du monde, mais je pense que mes angoisses sont plus que justifiées.

- Bah au vue de ses réactions je dirais que c'est plutôt « Toi et Tom » qui pose problème... mais te dire pourquoi, j'en sais rien du tout.

La porte s'ouvre alors qu'il nous reste à peine deux mètres à parcourir, pour laisser apparaître un œil indiscret surmonté de mèches longues.

- Georg, on ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? – Lance ma copine sans préambule.

- Oh ça va ! Toute façon je ne comprends pas le français. On entendait du bruit et on voulait juste savoir si c'était vous. Venez !

A peine la porte franchie que je me retrouve dans les bras de Tom, je ne pensais pas qu'il était si câlin mais personnellement ça ne me dérange pas. Nos lèvres se rencontrent automatiquement et nos langues se nouent d'elles-mêmes mais nous sommes vite interrompus par les autres.

- HEY !! Mais vous êtes insortables, c'est pas possible !

On se sépare à contre cœur puis Tom me repose par terre, dans l'élan je m'étais agripper à ses épaules et lui m'avait fait décoller en m'enserrant la taille. Mes joues se colorent doucement de rose. Je ne suis pas habituée à laisser libre court à mes envies devant tout le monde, et lui qui a bien vu ma petite gêne me murmure à l'oreille :

- Arrête de rougir... parce que t'es encore plus craquante comme ça.

Et ce n'est plus de rose mais de rouge que vire mon teint lorsque sa main se déplace doucement de mon dos pour me laisser une caresse aérienne sur les fesses. Je me mordille automatiquement la lèvre inférieure mais devant son regard plus qu'explicite, je fuie à toutes jambes vers ma Julie. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à un morceau de viande face à un animal sauvage... vais-je survivre ?

Je me cache immédiatement dans les bras de mon amie qui m'accueille le plus naturellement du monde. Je ne suis vraiment pas habituée à être la cible des garçons et surtout, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me sentir désirer par eux. J'ai bien sûr eu des petits amis avec qui c'est allé plus ou moins loin mais je n'ai jamais vu cette lueur que je vois dans ses yeux à _lui_. C'est dingue tout ce qu'il peut faire passer rien qu'à travers son regard.

- Arrête d'effrayer ma copine. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit encore ? – Lui demande-t-elle depuis l'extrémité opposée de la pièce.

Oh putain l'affiche... Julie je te déteste des fois. Les garçons se regardent entre eux avant d'éclater de rire, et en les voyant rigoler de la situation je me fais une promesse : Il est hors de question qu'il ne se passe quoi que se soit entre lui et moi ce soir !

- Bon ce n'est pas que vos histoires de cu… cœur ne m'intéressent pas mais j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche moi ! On décolle ? – Lance Gustav à l'assemblée.

- Y'a pas que toi beau blond... vu l'odeur de fauve qui règne dans cette pièce, je dirais que vous avez tous les quatre besoin d'une bonne douche !

Je vous présente la délicatesse réincarnée : Ma meilleure amie, Julie !

- Dis donc... tu crois que t'es mieux toi ? Je te rappelle que t'as passé presque trois heures dans une fosse pleine à craquer. Tu ne dois pas sentir meilleur que nous.

Bon... Bill/Julie, 1 partout, balle au centre.

- Donc nous sommes tous d'accord, tranche Georg. Vous rentrez avec nous les filles ?

- Bah je n'ai pas trop envie de laisser ma voiture ici toute la nuit. On ne peut pas vous suivre à distance ?

- Non, je suis d'accord avec lui, rajoute Bill. Vaut mieux que vous veniez avec nous, ça sera trop le bazar à l'hôtel sinon. En plus... David risquerait de faire encore des siennes. Si on le met devant le fait accomplis il ne pourra pas vous mettre dehors. Roh puis de toute façon tout est déjà réglé. En piste !

Les garçons récupèrent leurs sacs tout en enfilant les manteaux et nous voilà en marche vers la sortie de Bercy. Mais Julie ne peut retenir sa langue plus longtemps.

- Au fait... on peut savoir ce qu'il a contre nous votre manager ?

Le groupe ne fait même pas mine d'amorcer une réponse et continu sa marche comme si mon amie n'avait pas parlé. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont dû évoquer le sujet entre eux pendant qu'on n'était pas là et qu'ils font bloc. Quelle solidarité, c'est impressionnant ! Mais en attendant, nous on ne sait toujours rien.

Je lâche la main de Tom pour laisser les garçons devant et me met en retrait avec Ju' à l'arrière. Et son côté fofolle reprend le dessus... des fois je me dis qu'heureusement qu'ils ne comprennent pas le français, sinon ils ne la laisseraient jamais les approcher.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on va monter dans le van des Tokio Hotel !!

- C'est un van comme un autre... ça va pas m'empêcher de dormir ce soir tu sais !

- T'es vraiment trop terre-à-terre Sarah. Déride-toi un peu !

- Bah entre moi, trop terre-à-terre et toi, complètement folle... ça fait un bon équilibre.

Et on éclate de rire en même temps. On est complémentaire et c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien.

- Les filles vous pouvez enfiler vos capuches ? – Nous demande Gus.

- Pourquoi, il pleut ?

Et cinq regards se tournent vers moi comme si je venais de sortir la connerie du siècle. Je suppose que ça n'a rien à voir avec le temps… je réfléchis un instant avant que la lumière ne s'éclaire : peut-être qu'il parle des fans non ?

C'est Bill qui rompt le silence en laissant échapper un petit rire tout en me tendant une paire de lunette de soleil.

- Tiens enfile ça, sauf si tu veux faire les gros titres de demain matin. – Il me rabat la capuche sur le visage puis rajoute de façon à ce que je sois la seule à entendre : – Je comprends pourquoi mon frère à craquer pour toi, vous allez très bien ensemble.

Et bien je suis contente de l'apprendre, parce que moi je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi il craque pour moi… Attendez une seconde, il a bien dit qu'on allait bien ensemble ?

Gustav agit avec Julie de la même façon que Bill avec moi et on ne peut s'empêcher d'échanger un rire nerveux... nos visages sont complètement mangés par des lunettes noires haute couture et le peu qui restait de visible est caché par nos capuches. Ça parait sans doute drôle vue de l'extérieur, mais en vérité je suis plus que nerveuse. Je retire les lunettes d'une main toute tremblante et demande au brun toujours en face de moi :

- Heu... T'es sûr qu'on ne peut pas vous suivre en voiture ?

Il pince les lèvres pour retenir un nouveau ricanement, me saisit un poignet et me pousse dans les bras de son jumeau qui me repose les lunettes directement sur le nez.

- T'inquiètes pas, ça ne va durer que quelques secondes.

Il me fait un bisou esquimau avant de me serrer quelques secondes dans ses bras. Puis je l'entends murmurer :

- Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer !

- Bien, tout le monde est là ?

Je lève un peu la tête que j'avais cachée dans l'épaule de Tom et me retrouve pratiquement nez à nez avec Ian... leur conducteur. Il a l'air ultra détendu, très différent du jour où je lui ai rentré dedans.

- Donc, on va faire rentrer les demoiselles d'abord. Elles seront moins exposées et ça vous laissera le temps de dire bonjour aux fans. Ça va à tout le monde ? Alors c'est parti.

Ju' et moi nous agrippons par la main pendant que deux gardiens nous encadrent. J'échange un regard avec celui qui se trouve de mon côté et il me lance avec un petit sourire :

- Je m'appelle Stan, ne vous inquiétez pas ça va bien se passer.

Ça se voit tant que ça que je ne suis pas à l'aise ? Et c'est sans vraiment nous demander notre avis que lui et son copain nous prennent chacun un bras et ouvrent les portes. Nous sommes alors assaillies de hurlements et de flashs, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver au concert mais puissance dix pour les décibels et la compression. J'arrête immédiatement de marcher, irrémédiablement tétanisée face au spectacle.

- C'est pas le moment de faire la touriste mademoiselle ! – Me hurle le garde du corps.

Je me fais alors tirer en avant par Julie alors que Stan essaye tant bien que mal de me faire avancer mais je reste complètement statique. Des bras se tendent vers moi en essayant de faire tomber ma capuche où de m'arracher les lunettes, c'est ce moment que la main de Julie choisit pour me lâcher. Voyant que mes pieds restent toujours collés au sol, Stan réagit au quart de tour en me soulevant et en jouant des coudes pour atteindre le véhicule et me balancer dedans. Les portes se referment en un claquement et ma copine me saute dessus pour me secouer dans tous les sens.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? T'es complètement folle, tu veux te faire lapider ou quoi ?

Ma tension doit être en chute libre mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me dégager et de lui répondre sur le même ton :

- Si y'a une folle ici, ce n'est certainement pas moi. C'est quoi ces furieuses dehors ? Elles sont complètement malades ces gonzesses !

Mais notre conversation est interrompue par les portières qui s'ouvrent de nouveau. Rentrent alors Georg et Gustav suivis de près par les jumeaux.

- Vous leur avez déjà dit bonjour ? – S'étonne mon amie.

- Non mais t'es malade Ju' !! Tu crois vraiment qu'on a envie de mourir ? – Lui répond le bassiste.

Personnellement je me retourne vers Tom le regard un peu noir.

- Je vais adorer, hein ?

Il se tasse un peu dans son siège mais je sursaute violemment en m'accrochant à lui quand des mains commencent à frapper aux fenêtres et j'enserre ma tête en me demandant dans quel pays de fous est-ce que je suis tombée. Je sens alors ses doigts se poser dans ma nuque en faisant de petites pressions… c'est dingue ce que ça peut me détendre.

La camionnette commence à pouvoir rouler et les hordes de fans s'estompent… mais je ne suis pas soulagée pour autant.

- Ça va être le même bordel à votre hôtel ? Parce que sincèrement, si c'est ça, vous pouvez me déposer tout de suite ici !

Je ne veux pas jouer ma diva et faire chier mon monde mais là… je panique ! Je vois alors les regards que s'échangent les jumeaux, c'est très particulier. Aucun d'eux ne parle et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'assister à un échange de paroles. Apparemment Georg et Gustav sont habitués parce qu'au bout de quelques instants ce dernier demande :

- Alors, vous décidez quoi ?

- Bill a raison. Se sera plus calme à l'hôtel, y'aura des barrières et puis surtout moins de monde… normalement.

J'écarquille les yeux et demande à Tom :

- Comment ça : Bill à raison. J'ai pas l'impression de vous avoir entendu parler moi.

- T'inquiète, Sarah – me répond Georg – c'est toujours comme ça avec eux. Tu t'y feras !

Le reste du trajet s'est passé entre le silence reposant et les doigts de Tom toujours dans mon cou. Mais c'était simplement le calme qui précède la tempête.

- Puce, tu devrais remettre ta capuche et les merveilleuses lunettes de mon frère. On arrive.

J'en étais sûre que c'était trop beau pour être vrai mais j'étais tellement bien, peut-être m'étais-je simplement assoupie. Je regarde par la fenêtre espérant… je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais mais pas ça ! La même vision d'horreur qu'à Bercy me fait face… des mètres et des mètres de fans qui, forcément, hurlent à plein poumon. Ils ne savent donc faire que ça ?

Les portières s'ouvrent et on se fait embarquer, Ju' et moi par je ne sais qui. En fait je n'ai même pas le temps de voir et je m'en tape, du moment qu'on m'emmène loin de tout ça. Je ne suis pourtant pas au bout de mes surprises. En effet, je ne suis pas sourde au point de ne pas entendre les « Salopes !» et autres jolies petits noms qu'on nous balance… c'est charmant.

Mais lorsque j'entends un « pour _qui tu te prends espèce de pute !_ », y'a comme un déclic qui se fait dans mon cerveau. Je tire violemment sur mon bras pour que la personne qui m'escorte me lâche et me retourne vers la jolie jeune fille, belle et fraîche, qui a osé me parler comme ça.

- T'as un problème, pétasse ? Non parce que si tu veux on règle ça ici et maintenant !

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse que je me fais déjà pousser à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

- Bah dis donc… ça te transforme l'amour ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant remontée que ce soir – me dit Julie une fois mise à l'abri.

- C'est peut-être parce que je ne me suis jamais faite autant agressée et insultée de toute ma vie ?

- Si ça te tente, histoire de décompresser, tu peux toujours passer tes nerfs sur l'espèce de décolorée qui sert de standardiste. J'ai un vieux compte à régler avec eux.

Je regarde en direction de l'accueil et me demande comment une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus commune peut autant énerver mon amie. Et d'un coup, son après-midi chez son cousin me revient à l'esprit.

- Tu m'expliques un peu ce que t'as fabriqué quand t'étais censée voir ton cousin toi ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté pas mal de chose.

C'est donc mortes de rire que nous retrouvent les garçons. On s'est tranquillement installées sur les canapés pendant qu'ils jouaient à satisfaire toute la gente féminine de Paris qui s'était donnée rendez-vous devant leur hôtel. Comment ça jalouse ?

- Heu… on monte, vous venez ?

Pourquoi ont-ils l'art et la manière de poser des questions qui ne servent à rien ?

- Mais non Georg, elles vont dormir sur ce magnifique canapé pendant que nous on fera notre vie là-haut. – Répond ironiquement Tom à notre place.

On éclate tous de rire et nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs, sans oublier au passage de faire un petit signe de la main à la personne de l'accueil. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle reconnaisse Julie sous son accoutrement mais bon, je suis sûre qu'au fond, ça lui fait un bien fou.

Dés que les portes de la cabine se referment sur notre groupe, je m'empresse de retirer ma capuche et de rendre les lunettes à Bill… j'ai l'impression d'étouffer la dessous. Tout le monde se détend et les conneries se mettent à fuser, mais l'ambiance qui commençait à prendre retombe comme un soufflet sortie du four dés que nous arrivons à l'étage et que les portent s'ouvrent sur un David franchement en pétard.

- Vous êtes vraiment des inconscients ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ici ?

Tom me prend alors la main et passe devant son manager sans même lui adresser un mot… je ne pense pas que ce genre d'attitude fasse grimper ma côte de popularité mais que voulez-vous ! Je jette un coup d'œil derrière pour voir que Georg, Ju' et Gustav nous suivent pendant que Bill fait, je suppose, le point avec David.

Je repose mon regard sur Tom et son attitude m'inquiète un peu. On ne peut pas dire qu'on se connaisse beaucoup, loin de là même, mais je sens qu'il est contrarié. Personne ne fait de commentaire et nous le suivons simplement jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe devant la chambre 315. Il ouvre la porte de quelques centimètres avant de la refermer brutalement et de se tourner vers Gustav.

- Je sais que celle de Bill est la plus grande mais la tienne est mieux rangée. Ça te dérange si on squatte ?

- Pas le moins du monde !

Il farfouille dans ses poches pour en ressortir sa clef magnétique et lance un joyeux « Suivez le guide » qui résonne un peu dans ce couloir vide. Sans le faire exprès, je grille alors le regard que Ju' pose sur lui, et je parierais tout ce que j'ai qu'elle est complètement croque de lui.

Une fois que tout le monde s'est engouffré dans la chambre du batteur, ma copine saute sur le lit dans sa position fétiche suivi de près par le propriétaire des lieux qui s'affale de tout son long à ses côtés. Georg préfère se refugier par terre, au dessus d'un oreiller bien moelleux alors que Tom s'installe sur le canapé. Je m'allonge alors de façon à poser ma tête sur ses cuisses et ses mains se perdent presque immédiatement dans mes cheveux… note pour plus tard : lui dire que j'adore ça.

Personne n'ouvre la bouche, chacun perdu dans son propre monde et les minutes passent tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce que Bill fasse une entrée fracassante en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Heu… désolé ! – S'excuse-t-il.

Ses yeux font ensuite le tour de la pièce puis il se dirige vers la chaise du bureau sur laquelle il s'installe, une jambe repliée sous ses fesses. Je redresse un peu la tête et l'impression que les jumeaux sont encore en train de se parler revient au galop... puis Tom hoche imperceptiblement la tête avant de demander à l'assemblée :

- Bon… et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Ça m'agace cette manie !! J'aimerais bien comprendre moi aussi ! En tout cas, il faut d'abord que je règle un autre problème. Alors je ne sais pas si je vais parler au nom de tous mais je me lance.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais personnellement j'ai les crocs.

- Tu sais que tu me plais ? – Me répond Georg.

- HEY, j'étais là avant. – Lui rétorque Tom avant de baisser la tête vers moi et me dire : – Fais attention avec ce chevelu, je l'ai à l'œil. Mais j'avoue que tu es particulièrement sexy quand tu parles de bouffe… AÏE !

Un coussin vient d'atterrir directement dans sa tête et je camouffle un rire en voyant le regard que Ju' pose sur lui.

- Ça, c'est parce qu'elle touche ton point sensible ! Tu devrais regarder internet plus souvent… y'a des vidéos entières de toi en train de manger ! C'est à se demander où est-ce que tu caches tout ça. Maintenant, si tu avais l'obligeance de me renvoyer mon coussin s'il te plaît ?

- Sérieux ? Des vidéos entières… rien que sur ce sujet ? Je ne pensais pas que j'étais filmé tant que ça en train de bouffer.

- Tu es un véritable ventre sur patte, c'est pas nouveau. Et je suis d'accord avec Julie… Toi et Bill vous êtes des erreurs de la nature, moi si je mangeais comme vous j'aurai déjà pris vingt kilos !

- C'est pas beau d'être jaloux Gus. – lui répond le chanteur en le taquinant. – En attendant, pizza ça va à tout le monde ?

Un quart d'heure après, on toque à la porte mais chacun d'entre nous se regarde pour trouver le pigeon qui va devoir se lever pour ouvrir.

- Oh non, non, non, la dernière fois c'était déjà moi – réplique Bill au regard de son frère. – T'as qu'à y aller toi.

- Je peux pas, tu vois bien que je sers d'oreiller personnel à la demoiselle en ce moment. – Lui renvoi t-il en me montrant du doigt.

Je lance alors un regard brillant de détresse à Georg un peu plus loin, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger maintenant.

- Bon laissez tomber ! On ne va pas le faire poiroter pendant dix minutes non plus, je me dévoue !

Aaaaah ma copine !! Elle est trop forte, je l'adore ! Elle se dirige dans le petit couloir et je l'entends ouvrir la porte.

…

- Oui c'est bien ici.

...

- Oh… merci.

…

- D'accord, merci et bonne soirée à vous aussi.

La porte se referme et dès que nous la voyons rentrer dans la pièce, notre état de légume comateux nous quitte instantanément. Tout le monde lui saute dessus afin de se partager les boîtes à pizzas au plus vite.

- C'est bon espèces de morfales ! Moi aussi j'ai faim alors laissez au moins _ma_ pizza entière, par pitié !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'intégralité du contenu des boîtes à disparue au fond du gouffre qu'étaient devenus nos estomacs et le calme revient dans la chambre.

- Au fait, je voudrais satisfaire ma curiosité – demande Tom. Pendant le concert… y'a une fille juste à côté de toi qui a dû se faire sortir. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Heu… oups !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tes joues rougissent ? – Me taquine Bill. Aurais-tu quelque chose à te reprocher ?

- Oh… heu… reprocher est un bien grand mot quand même. Disons que je l'ai peut-être un peu aidé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? – Me demande Julie en plissant les yeux.

Sous l'insistance de tous, je partage mon terrible secret et à la fin de mon récit Tom est plié en deux de rire alors que Georg est en train d'essuyer ses yeux.

- Bon, plus de concert pour cette fille – annonce solennellement Bill.

- Tu m'étonnes, entre ça et devant l'hôtel tout à l'heure… elle va vite faire le trie.

- Comment ça « devant l'hôtel tout à l'heure » ?

Gustav… je te déteste. Non, je déteste le destin. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que quelqu'un me voit ? Toute la chambre est pétée de rire après le récit de ma seconde saute d'humeur et moi je suis morte de honte.

- Je crois que Tom a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi. T'as jamais fait ça avant ! – S'exclame alors ma meilleure amie.

Oui, elle a raison. Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Dis-donc, range tes griffes sinon on va se retrouver sans fans ! – Me lance le chanteur du groupe avec un ton plus que taquin.

- On peut changer de sujet s'il vous plaît ? – Dis-je en suppliant tout le monde du regard.

Tom me dépose un léger baiser mais ses yeux sont rieurs à souhait et le petit sourire qu'il me lance me promet que je n'ai pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire.

- Et si on faisait un « boisson ou vérité » ?

On se retourne tous vers Gustav… lui non plus n'est pas dans son état normal ou quoi ?

- Me regardez pas comment ça… c'est sympa pour mieux se connaître !

Un silence de mort plane dans toute la chambre avant qu'on ne réponde tous d'une même voix :

- Ok !

Bon… je ne connais pas particulièrement cette variante du jeu mais il ne faut pas avoir 150 de Q.I. pour savoir de quoi ça retourne.

Chacun s'installe de façon à former un cercle pendant que Gus vide son mini-bar de toute boisson alcoolisée. Je me trouve au côté de Georg et Tom qui était parti se laver les mains s'assoie directement derrière moi de sorte que je me trouve entre ses jambes.

- Bien, qui commence ? – Demande Julie.

- Et bien la plus jeune d'entre nous, me charrie mon petit ami.

Héhéhé, j'adore remettre les mecs en place.

- Je suis peut-être la plus petite mais je suis loin d'être la plus jeune ici. D'ailleurs, si tout ce qu'on lit sur vous est vrai, il me semble que le plus jeune doit être Bill.

Et Toc ! Faut pas me chercher moi, et une fois la surprise passée Georg me demande mon âge.

- Ça fait déjà partie du jeu ? – Je demande d'humeur maligne avant de finalement répondre.

- QUOI ? T'as 20 ans ?? Ça veut dire que t'es plus vieille que moi… ça craint !

- Ça te pose vraiment un problème Tomy ? – Lui demande son jumeau en arquant son sourcil piercé, ce qui coupe court à ses lamentations.

J'ai l'impression de voir les rouages de son cerveau s'enclencher au dessus de sa tête avant qu'il ne balance tout en levant les épaules :

- En fait… Non ! J'en ai franchement rien à foutre. Allez, commence frangin !

Il m'a fait peur pendant un instant le con… personnellement je ne me suis jamais trop penchée sur le fait que j'étais plus vieille que lui mais j'avoue avoir retenue ma respiration un temps avant d'entendre sa réponse.

- Ok, alors hum… Sarah ! Vis-tu réellement dans une grotte ou est-ce que tu nous fais marcher depuis le début en prétendant ne pas nous connaître ?

Bon, forcément ça commence doucement. On ne va pas se mettre mal à l'aise tout de suite quand même.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis une asociale pathologique pourvue d'un autoradio qui ne capte qu'une station de radio balançant de la chanson française à longueur de journée. Désolé de froisser votre égo, je rajoute en lançant un clin d'œil.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ça va bientôt faire 20 minutes qu'on se pose des questions sans aucuns intérêts. Georg fini de nous raconter la mort de son poisson rouge alors que nous n'avons pas encore bu une seule goutte d'alcool. Après un rapide échange visuel avec Julie, je décide de prendre les choses en mains.

- Bon, je passe en mode curieuse, sinon à ce rythme là, ça ne deviendra jamais intéressant !

- Hey, tu permets ! C'est à moi de poser la question. Tu veux boire, et bien tu vas être servie. Que ressens-tu exactement pour notre guitariste préféré ?

J'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma gueule… encore une fois. Ça retombe toujours sur moi de toute façon ce genre de plan foireux. Je sens Tom se tendre légèrement dans mon dos mais je me saisis directement de mon verre afin de le vider d'une traite. Pas la peine de perdre du temps à tenter de construire une réponse que je refuserai de toute façon de dire à voix haute.

Tout le monde applaudit la première personne à descendre son verre mais je les attends au tournant, ça je peux vous l'assurer.

- Ok… Gus ! – L'intéressé tourne rapidement la tête vers moi. – Qu'est-ce que tu attends, bon sang de bonsoir, pour embrasser ma copine ici présente ?

Et un garçon qui boit, un ! Mais il demande à Bill à quand remonte réellement sa dernière histoire… Ils sont beaucoup trop gentils entre eux, c'est de la triche !

On enchaîne les questions foireuses pour que l'ambiance monte en même temps que les boissons ne descendent et je me retrouve bloquée en atteignant mon quota de verre avalé alors qu'il me faut répondre à une question de Georg. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne tiens pas l'alcool ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'effraye le plus en ce moment ?

- Demain soir.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir beaucoup. La séparation m'effraye à un point que je ne pourrai décrire. Tom encercle alors ma taille et me dépose un nouveau baiser dans le cou… tout le monde à compris et personne ne demande de détail. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux histoire de me donner un peu de contenance mais je sens Tom resserrer encore son étreinte.

- Heu… bref ! Julie, est-ce que ce que tu m'as dit aujourd'hui, dans le couloir de Bercy alors que les garçons étaient interviewés est vrai ?

Je sais qu'elle me ment sur elle et Gus, y'a anguille sous roche et elle sait que je sais. Mes derniers doutes sont confirmés quand elle me regarde droit dans les yeux en bougeant négativement la tête. Les mecs tentent en vain de comprendre de quoi on parle mais c'est peine perdue.

L'ambiance se fait alors plus intime et on ose enfin des questions plus… disons déplacées. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend la position préférée de Georg, que Bill est grave en manque, Gus apparemment flash sur quelqu'un en ce moment et enfin que la réputation de Tom n'est pas surfaite, d'ailleurs c'est à lui de poser la question.

- Pourquoi Julie est aussi protectrice avec toi ? Même moi je ne suis pas comme ça avec mon jumeau !

Aïe ! Ça va casser le rythme si je réponds à ça, d'un autre côté j'ai plutôt intérêt à répondre si je n'ai pas envie de vomir ma pizza.

- Et bien… heu… parce qu'elle m'a vu il y a deux ans au plus bas après la mort de mon père et je suppose qu'elle veut absolument éviter de me revoir comme ça un jour.

Un ange passe interrompu par un _« Oh la boulette !_ » de Bill s'adressant à son frère, mais finalement c'est aussi bien qu'ils sachent non ? J'échange un sourire complice avec mon amie, simplement pour la remercier d'être la pour moi à n'importe quel moment. Et histoire de couper court au malaise qui a l'air de s'installer, je me tourne vers Bill.

- Alors ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en voulais exactement ce matin ? Le coup du stress, j'ai rien dit, mais je suis certaine que c'était bidon.

Il commence à ouvrir la bouche mais il est vite bâillonné par la main de son frère et celui-ci lance précipitamment :

- Je peux boire à sa place ?

- Hey, c'est à moi qu'elle a posé la question ! Bois si tu veux mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de répondre – puis il se tourne vers moi. Je t'en voulais parce que pour une fois que mon frère s'attachait à une fille, il fallait qu'elle le fuie. C'est pas toi qui dois supporter ses sautes d'humeur et notre lien me faisait ressentir toute sa confusion… Ça m'a chauffé la tête. Mais il y avait quand même du stress. Je te présente encore mes excuses, je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait.

- Qui sont encore acceptées. Ce n'est pas grave.

Sa réponse vaut toutes les excuses du monde… Alors comme ça il se serait un peu attaché à moi ?

- Au fait, blague à part – demande Julie. – On dort où ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que Sarah conduise ce soir avec ce qu'elle a picolé.

- Bah… Tom peut partager ma chambre, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. Comme ça vous pourrez dormir toutes les deux. Et puis vous aurez le temps de vous reposer, on ne repart qu'en milieu d'après-midi.

- Ouai bah avant ça, je voudrais bien me laver. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser !

Tom m'embrasse rapidement la joue avant de sortir de la chambre de Gustav.

- Je crois qu'on va tous faire pareil. Vous n'avez qu'à rester là les filles, je suis le seul que vous ne risquiez pas de voir sortir tout nu de la salle de bain.

J'intercepte le regard désolé de Ju' avant de dire bonne nuit à tout le monde. Et une fois de nouveau seules, la conversation peut enfin commencer.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

- Bon, tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle me raconte alors son petit détour d'hier à l'hôtel, le baiser manqué et l'espèce d'amitié bizarre qui les lie depuis.

- En fait, c'est un peu ma faute. Je suis certaine qu'en y mettant un peu de bonne volonté ça se passerait bien mais… la distance me pose problème. Je me connais, ça va me lasser et je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, il mérite mieux que ça.

- Tu penses sincèrement qu'il mérite mieux que toi ? Mais t'es le meilleur qui puisse lui arriver. Tu aimes son monde, sa musique. Tu n'es pas jalouse pour deux ronds, ce qui te permettra de faire front aux fans sans le cirque que j'ai fais moi et puis t'es une fille géniale. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait vouloir de plus ?

Là pour le coup, je la comprends pas. Je l'ai connu beaucoup plus hargneuse que ça.

- Tu parles ! Je suis bloquée encore trois ans à Lyon pour finir mes études et lui va parcourir le monde.

- C'est dingue ça, parce que dés qu'il s'agit de Tom et moi tu me dis de foncer… alors pourquoi pas toi ?

- Heu les filles ! Je veux pas vous déranger mais j'ai fini dans la salle de bain, je peux sortir sans risquer de vous déranger ?

- Oui c'est bon, rentre ! – Lui crie-je en me levant tout en forçant Julie à rester au sol.

Une fois debout, je me penche vers elle et lui chuchote :

- Parle lui espèce d'andouille, il s'en va demain ! Moi je vais me doucher.

Je fais une bise à Gustav pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et sors de la chambre mais y re-rentre tout de suite après.

- Heu Gus… La chambre de Tom, c'est laquelle ?

Le blond rigole de ma gêne puis une fois ma réponse obtenue, je file sans demander mon reste. En passant devant la chambre 315, j'entends Bill discuter avec ce que je suppose être son frère, la voie est donc libre. Je rentre tranquillement dans la chambre 312 et seigneur… quel foutoire ! Des fringues partout, des casquettes posées les unes sur les autres, une guitare acoustique dans un coin et une montagne incalculable de câbles… PC, i-pod, chargeurs divers et variés.

Je pose mon sac sur le lit et défait mes chaussures puis rentre dans ce que j'imagine être la salle de bain… mais il ne s'agit que des toilettes : déception ! Je referme la porte un peu contrariée et ouvre celle d'à côté mais je n'ai que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant de la refermer rapidement en lançant :

- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée !

Je m'assoie sur le lit et recroqueville mes jambes entre mes bras. J'entends des bruits d'eau et quelques secondes après, Tom fait son apparition en peignoir. Je suis morte de honte… heureusement qu'il prenait un bain ! Je crois que s'il avait été debout sous la douche, je serais simplement partie en courant.

Le matelas s'affaisse quand il s'assoie à côté de moi et lorsque je daigne enfin lever les yeux, c'est pour le voir à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

- Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai entendu des voix dans la chambre de Bill et je pensais que c'étais toi et que ta chambre était dispo. Je… heu… je ne me serais jamais permise sinon.

- Arrête de paniquer comme ça, c'est pas grave ! C'était sans doute Georg qui était là-bas. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue c'est tout.

Il fait un pause et en profite pour me replacer une mèche de cheveux. Devant mon mutisme, il reprend d'une voix douce.

- J'ai vidé l'eau… tu peux y aller si tu veux. Et, s'il te plaît, recommence à respirer avant de me faire une syncope, ok ?

Je lance un timide merci puis bas en retraite pour m'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain. Je règle rapidement le débit et la température de l'eau avant de me mettre sous le jet, mes muscles se dénouant un à un alors que la vapeur envahie lentement la pièce. Quand ma peau commence à s'irriter de la chaleur, je coupe l'eau et sort de la douche. Je me retrouve alors comme une idiote, toute nue au milieu de la pièce… je ne vais quand même pas enfiler mon jean's pour dormir ?

- Tom, t'es encore là ?

- Oui puce ! Un problème ?

J'adore quand il m'appelle comme ça… je le trouve vraiment trop adorable.

- Heu… je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton hospitalité mais tu n'aurais pas un tee-shirt à me prêter pour cette nuit ?

- Pour ça va falloir que tu déverrouilles la porte. Tu crois que tu peux le faire ?

Il se fiche de moi mais les mots moqueurs de vont pas avec le ton taquin qu'il utilise. Qui aime bien châtie bien, comme on dit. Je m'enveloppe dans la plus grande serviette que je trouve avant d'enlever le verrou. Tom entrouvre alors la porte juste de quoi faire passer sa main en me tendant un tee-shirt ainsi qu'une bouteille de lotion.

- J'ai demandé à Bill de partager son démaquillant, juste au cas où.

Est-ce qu'un mec comme ça existe vraiment ?

Je récupère le tout et referme la porte un peu plus doucement que tout à l'heure. Je commence par enlever les traces de maquillage qui ont coulées suite à la douche et enfile le vêtement… qui m'arrive mi-cuisse. Je jurerai que les siens sont plus longs normalement non ? Je lève les épaules et remets mon shorty pour enfin sortir de ma cachette. Me fait alors face un Tom comme je n'aurai jamais pensé le voir. Ses dreads sont attachées dans le dos par un large élastique et il porte un baggy qui lui tombe largement sur les hanches, ce qui laisse entrevoir un caleçon noir.

Comment est-ce que je sais que son caleçon est noir ? Simplement parce qu'il est torse nu. Il est en train de replacer sa guitare et j'en profite pour le détailler un peu. Je peux donc confirmer que ça ne doit pas être un grand sportif mais que malgré son manque de poids, il est plus que bien fait.

- La vue te plaît ?

Bon… j'ai pas spécialement essayé d'être discrète, mais ça la fou mal quand même.

En quelques enjambées il se trouve en face de moi, tentant de relever mon visage que j'ai comme de bien entendu baisser pour cacher ma gêne. Il abandonne finalement et se contente de se pencher à mon oreille.

- Tu sais que tu es très attirante comme ça ?

- C'est parce que je porte un de tes tee-shirts. – Lui dis-je en lançant un regard par le bas.

Et je viens de me faire avoir comme une débutante, son petit effet est réussi. Au moment même où j'ai un peu relevé le visage, il en profite pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de les retirer en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de me plier en deux pour t'embrasser ce soir ?

J'essaye de trouver un sens à sa question, et mes yeux se posent alors sur mes bottes restées au sol.

- Oh ! Heu… peut-être parce que j'ai enlevé mes échasses ? – Lui dis-je finalement en montrant mes talons de dix centimètres qui errent sur la moquette de sa chambre.

Il lève les sourcils puis se détourne finalement de mes chaussures qui n'ont pas l'air de l'intéresser plus que ça. Je le vois se pencher à nouveau vers moi et le sens poser un baiser dans mon cou pour remonter lentement vers mon oreille à laquelle il chuchote :

- C'est pas grave, tout ce qui est petit est mignon.

Puis il recommence à parcourir mon cou offert. Il ne pose jamais réellement ses lèvres mais je sens sa respiration comme un effleurement des plus sensuel sur ma peau. Une simple sensation qui pourtant me donne le vertige. Une de ses mains vient rencontrer ma joue alors que mes paumes fraîches découvrent l'épiderme plutôt chaud de son ventre. Il passe sa langue délicatement sur l'une de mes lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser, pendant que je déplace le bout de mes doigts en douces caresses sur son torse.

J'étouffe un gémissement contre sa bouche quand je sens sa main se poser sur ma cuisse puis remonter lentement sous le tee-shirt, passer sur le bas de mes reins lascivement et finir sur mon tatouage. Lorsque je pense que mon cœur n'en supportera pas plus, cette même main refait le chemin inverse en découvrant mes hanches, puis je sens ses doigts passer sous mon genou pour remonter ma jambe autour de sa taille.

Entre l'alcool qui me désinhibe et le fait qu'il parte demain, un sentiment d'urgence monte en moi. J'accroche mes mains à son cou lorsque je le sens me soulever et ma seconde jambe vient finir de l'entourer. Mon dos rencontre d'un coup la surface lisse et froide du mur de la chambre et nos bouches se dessoudent sous le choc, nos fronts restant collés quelques secondes le temps que nous reprenions un semblant de respiration.

Son regard s'est obscurci… de désir peut-être. Je ne sais pas qui a amorcé le baiser suivant, mais lorsque je le sens me porter à nouveau, je sais déjà où est-ce qu'il nous dirige. Il se laisse tomber sur le lit et je ne peux que sentir l'attirance qu'il a pour moi lorsque nos bassins se rencontrent abruptement. Je commence à mouvoir mes hanches excessivement lentement mais c'est avec un mouvement plus rapide que les autres qu'il me place sous lui, nos jambes entremêlées.

Il part à l'exploration de mon ventre, des côtes et repose sa bouche sur ma mâchoire alors que sa main remonte toujours plus lascivement vers ma poitrine, et c'est ce geste, plus que tous les autres, qui me fait un peu reprendre pied dans une réalité que ses gestes m'ont complètement fait quitter.

- Tom… je… hummm…

J'ai bien du mal à formuler ma phrase qui se termine en un soupir. J'ai l'impression que ses mains sont partout, que ma peau n'est plus que frissons et sensations sous le toucher expert de cet homme… mais ça va trop vite pour que mon cerveau suive mon corps.

- Tom… s'il… s'il te plaît…

Il stoppe alors tout mouvement et je ressens un immense vide alors qu'il abandonne mon ventre pour se hisser sur ses coudes. Je fixe alors son regard brillant de désir et me dit qu'il doit voir la même chose au fond de mes yeux.

- Tu veux pas, puce ? – Me dit-il l'air un peu surpris.

Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne comprenne pas, je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de le freiner. Je dirais même l'avoir plutôt encouragé…

- Non... enfin si… très… mais, c'est juste que j'ai la sensation que ce n'est pas le moment.

Il me regarde comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois puis s'enlève de sur moi, s'allonge sur le dos et souffle un bon coup avant de s'écraser un coussin sur le visage. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à une allumeuse de bas étage et je n'ose même pas faire un geste de peur de m'enfoncer encore plus dans cette honte qui prend possession de tout mon être. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de culpabiliser d'avantage car il se retourne vers moi pour m'encercler la taille.

- Alors on attendra que ce bon moment arrive. En attendant, il est hors de question que je dorme avec Bill ce soir. Tu restes avec moi !

Bon, il ne me demande pas franchement mon avis mais de toute façon je n'ai pas du tout envie de dormir avec Julie non plus, ça tombe plutôt bien. Mon appréhension commence doucement à disparaitre, mais j'ai un coup de sang en le voyant se lever.

- Tu vas où ? – Je demande de façon, je l'espère, naturelle.

- Heu… prendre une douche froide, je n'arriverai pas à dormir dans cet état là.

Mes joues s'empourprent automatiquement devant ce qu'implique son aveu, et je ne peux que lâcher de faibles excuses.

- Oh… heu… je suis… désolée.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, se penche pour me voler un baiser puis me dit :

- Arrête d'être désolée, puce. Tout est très bien comme ça.

Il est revenu quelques minutes après et nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir partagé un dernier baiser.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

Je sens mon oreiller ce mouvoir avant d'entendre un déclic. Je tente de me rappeler la scène d'hier soir et réalise doucement avoir passé la nuit avec Tom. Et si mes pauvres neurones fonctionnent correctement… ce bruit plus que désagréable doit être le téléphone de la chambre qui sonnait.

J'ouvre un œil et tâtonne la table de nuit à la recherche de mon portable. Le cadran lumineux m'indique qu'il est déjà 13h, mais ça ne m'empêche absolument pas de m'enterrer le visage sous le premier oreiller que je trouve. Sérieux, les réveils comme ça, ça devrait être interdits !

Tom n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus réveillé que moi. Il ne répond à son interlocuteur que par monosyllabe ou alors en émettant des sons tels que « _hummm_ » ou autres grognements, puis finit par raccrocher le combiné. Je le sens se tourner vers moi puis me saisir par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui alors qu'une de ses mains se met à caresser le haut de ma cuisse… caresses qui se terminent très vite en chatouille pour moi lorsqu'il remonte sur ma taille.

- T'es réveillée puce ?

- Hummm – je m'étire lentement le dos. – Comment veux-tu ne pas être réveillé avec ce satané téléphone !

Je me mets face à lui et lui dépose un petit baiser sur le nez.

- Bonjour.

Un sourire en coin étire immédiatement ses lèvres puis il me répond un bonjour un peu mutin avant de me montre le téléphone.

- C'était Gus. Vu l'heure, il a préféré nous réveiller enfin… me réveiller. J'ai pas mal de trucs à faire avait cette après-midi.

Cette après-midi… dernière après-midi. Ce sujet de conversation finit de me sortir de ma torpeur et je demande :

- Bill, hier soir, a parlé de « milieu d'après-midi » mais c'est assez vaste. Ça correspond à quelle heure dans votre langage ?

- 16h... peut-être 16h30, mais pas au-delà.

Il ne reste que trois heures avant qu'il ne parte et cette constatation me donne un coup au ventre. Je sens mes émotions remonter en flèches et mes yeux se mettre à picoter... je tente de me raisonner mais je me connais : c'est peine perdue.

- Ok... heu... je vais aller me doucher. T'as qu'à commencer ce que t'as à faire, et puis de toute façon il faut que j'aille voir Julie après. Tu pourras finir tes bagages tranquillement.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes dans une bise que je veux rapide afin d'aller me réfugier dans la salle de bain mais il m'encercle la taille et approfondit notre baiser tendrement. L'urgence de la veille est complètement oubliée au profit d'une délicatesse dont je ne le soupçonnais pas d'avoir. Ça apaise un peu mes angoisses mais ça accentue ma peine, me rappelant à chaque seconde qui passe ce que va être ma vie ici sans lui. Je ne retiens l'eau de mes yeux que par la faible barrière de mes cils et lorsque je me sens atteindre mes limites, je mets fin à notre étreinte un peu sèchement.

Il faut vraiment que je m'en aille... maintenant !

Je me détourne de lui sans le regarder, pose mes pieds sur la moquette douillette de cette chambre hors de prix et au moment où je me lance pour me lever, il me retient par le poignet et me retourne face à lui. Je l'ignore toujours, préférant détailler la couverture du lit ce qui me permet de retenir au maximum mes larmes mais je sens son regard me transpercer à force de me fixer. Mon faible barrage commence lentement à se fissurer et une toute petite larme dévale ma joue.

Le silence devient assourdissant dans cette pièce. Aucun mot n'est prononcé, il se contente simplement d'essuyer ma joue.

- Ne soit pas triste. – Murmure t-il.

- Je ne suis pas triste, je viens de bâiller.

Qu'il me croit ou pas, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, et je peux enfin m'enfuir dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il se décide à me relâcher. Je dépose son tee-shirt sur la commode après l'avoir replié et constate que mes vêtements de la veille m'attendent toujours au même endroit.

Je me concentre alors sur une série de choses simples pour ne pas craquer... se laver les dents, enlever les barrettes de mes cheveux, régler la température de l'eau. Mais une fois sous le jet, je me recroqueville automatiquement dans la baignoire et enserre mes jambes pour laisser dégouliner l'eau sur moi. Mes larmes sont alors noyées par l'eau de l'hôtel et mes sanglots, camouflés dans le bruit puissant du jet.

Je repasse mentalement en revue ces quatre derniers jours, et constate que cette fin de semaine a été riche en événement. Ça m'ouvre d'avantage les yeux sur la pauvreté de ma vie depuis ces derniers mois, voir ces dernières années. J'étais tellement préoccupée par mes angoisses que j'ai rejeté tout mon entourage, tous mes amis, toute ma famille... ma mère a dû me détester.

Des petits coups sur la porte me font sursauter, et la voix de Tom me parviens depuis la chambre.

- Sarah ? Ça va puce ?

- Heu... oui, pourquoi ?

- Ça va faire trente minutes que j'entends la douche couler... je me demandais c'est tout.

Une demi-heure déjà ? Je coupe l'eau immédiatement en prenant conscience du temps que j'ai perdu, me sèche vite, fini ma toilette puis enfile mon jean's, mon pull et ouvre la porte... sur une chambre métamorphosée. Plus de pile de casquettes, plus de fringues disséminés aux quatre coins de la pièce, la guitare est dans sa housse de protection... une vraie petite femme d'intérieur ce Tom quand il veut.

Il me tire de l'embrasure de la porte pour s'engouffrer à son tour dans l'antre de la propreté et me prévient en me pointant du doigt :

- Je te laisse un quart d'heure pour voir ta copine, après ça, je te kidnappe !

Puis il ferme la porte rapidement, qu'il rouvre pour m'embrasser furtivement et la refermer de nouveau. On dirait une vraie pile alcaline, et après on ose me dire qu'il n'est pas du matin ?

Tout en enfilant mes bottes, je réfléchis à l'endroit où je pourrais retrouver Julie et pour moi la réponse est claire : la chambre de Gustav ! Je fais donc le chemin inverse d'hier au soir et piétine devant la chambre du jeune homme après avoir frappé. Il m'ouvre très rapidement et après une seconde de surprise, s'excuse.

- Tiens Sarah ! Désolé pour l'appel mais je suis le réveil matin des mecs, et Tom est particulièrement tenace à lever d'habitude.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'épiloguer sur les habitudes du groupe... il faut que je vois Ju' et il ne me reste que treize minutes. Je lui demande donc directement si je peux parler à mon amie.

- Heu... oui tu peux lui parler. Mais tu la trouveras plus facilement dans la chambre de Bill.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, et je pense qu'il doit suivre le chemin tortueux que prend mon cerveau car il s'empresse de rajouter :

- Il a un canapé très confortable !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous le faite exprès pour me mettre les nerfs en pelote ou quoi ?

Il me regarde alors l'air désolé. Je ne peux pas les forcer à se mettre ensemble quand même !

- Mais toi, elle te plaît ou pas ? – Je demande franchement.

Au moins, mon audace a l'avantage de le faire sourire.

- Faudrait être difficile sinon... mais je ne veux pas lui infliger ma vie. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

- C'est marrant, elle m'a dit la même chose de son côté. Tu comptes devenir moine et faire abstinence toute ta vie ? Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu risques de faire ce métier très, très longtemps.

Il se passe la main sur la nuque l'air penaud, y'a pas à dire : il est vraiment moins à l'aise sur le sujet que les trois autres.

- Vous avez un peu parlé tous les deux hier soir ?

- Oui... un peu.

Mais il faut vraiment lui tirer les vers du nez, c'est pas vrai !

- Un peu... mais encore ? Ecoute, si c'est pas toi qui me le dis, se sera elle. Dans tous les cas je saurai ce qu'il s'est passé alors s'il te plaît : fais-moi gagner du temps.

- Bah y'a pas grand-chose à dire. On a évoqué le « problème » et on est tombés d'accord sur le fait que la distance, nos vies différentes, nos pays différents... que tout ça joueraient contre nous à un moment ou à un autre.

- Si je suis ton raisonnement, ça veut dire que je perds mon temps avec Tom...

J'ai dit ça comme un argument contre lui, je ne pensais pas qu'il l'utiliserait contre moi.

- Je ne me permettrai pas de juger ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Mais pour l'avoir déjà vécu, c'est dur d'avoir une petite amie dans ce métier. Parce qu'une bonne relation prend du temps, et que du temps, on n'en a pas vraiment.

- T'essaye de me faire passer un message ou quoi ?

Il rigole doucement avant de reprendre avec un peu plus de légèreté

- Non, j'essaye simplement de changer de sujet.

- Idiot ! – Lui dis-je en le frappant gentiment dans l'épaule. C'est pas grave, je ferai parler Julie !

- SARAH !!

Je sursaute en entendant mon prénom hurler depuis l'autre bout du couloir et constate que c'est simplement Tom qui me fait signe de regarder l'heure. Il est habillé comme d'habitude mais en beaucoup moins tape à l'œil et surtout, il ne porte rien sur la tête. De là où je suis, j'ai l'impression qu'il a juste attaché ses dreads.

- T'es prête ?

- J'arrive ! – Je me retourne vers Gus tout en rejoignant mon petit ami. Tu pourras prévenir Ju' que je suis partie ? On se rejoint ici de toute façon... à toute !

Et je pars avant de lui avoir laissé le choix !

On se retrouve donc Tom et moi dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel, attendant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée mais je ne sais toujours pas où est-ce qu'il m'emmène.

- On va où exactement ?

- Surprise ! Si je te le dis, tu ne voudras jamais y aller.

- Et c'est censé me réconforter ce que tu me dis ? En plus... on sort par où ? J'ai pas envie d'être pisté dans tout Paris moi.

- Fais moi un peu confiance, c'est dingue ça ! Tu crois sincèrement que je te ferais faire un truc que tu ne voudrais pas ?

C'est une question rhétorique, il n'attend pas de réponse particulière j'en suis certaine. Du coup, je me contente de faire la moue comme une petite fille capricieuse.

- Et arrête de faire cette tête sinon je te saute dessus dans le hall moi !

J'ouvre grand les yeux en imaginant la scène et reprends un visage normal... il serait bien capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution histoire de choquer l'assemblée. Je commence un peu à cerner le personnage : on lui dit blanc, il fait noir !

Une petite sonnette retentit et les portes de la cabine s'ouvrent sur un hall désert. Sa main se saisit de la mienne puis il m'entraîne dans le sens opposé à l'entrée principale. A la place, on se retrouve dans les couloirs destinés au personnel.

- On nous a fait passer par là vendredi soir... c'est toujours désert et on sort directement derrière l'hôtel. Ça évite l'émeute de devant... rassurée ?

On marche dans la rue côte à côte mais en évitant toute marque d'affection, c'est-à-dire qu'on ne se tient plus par la main et surtout : pas de bisous. Déjà d'une, je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention, et de deux, si on attire l'attention je n'ai pas envie de me faire égorger par une fan en furie.

Les rues se suivent et se ressemblent et au bout de dix minutes d'une bonne marche, il nous stoppe devant une boutique nommée « Body Art ».

- On est passés devant avec Bill l'autre jour.... j'ai dû le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse un nouveau tatouage.

- Ah... et c'est là que tu veux aller ?

Il me répond simplement par l'affirmative en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire sarcastique.

- Tu sais que j'adore ta naïveté ? T'es trop adorable pour être vraie, c'est pas possible.

- Au lieu de te foutre de moi, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'on fiche ici. – Je demande en piquant un phare monstrueux.

Il croise les bras en accrochant mon regard alors que sa langue s'amuse à titiller son piercing... piercing ? Piercing !

- Oh non, non, non ! – Dis-je en bougeant rapidement la tête dans un geste de négation.

- Oh que si ! – Répond-il tout en me poussant à l'intérieur du magasin.

Quand je dis qu'il faut absolument que j'apprenne à fermer mon clapet ! Ça finit toujours par me retomber dessus à un moment où à un autre.

La boutique est plus que petite et des tas de photos de tatouages recouvrent les murs. Certains sont en polaroïds, d'autres sont des dessins, mais je dirais que 90% d'entres elles représentent un client de cet établissement. Une porte ouverte sur la gauche laisse apercevoir une salle avec des appareils divers et variés, et une table pour s'allonger qui donne l'impression de se retrouver aux urgences. Personnellement, ça me rappelle quand je me suis fait tatouer le dos. Ça me rappelle surtout que j'avais jonglé grave !!

- Bonjour !

Je sursaute lorsque le tatoueur fait son apparition de derrière un rideau et c'est la main sur le cœur que je lui réponds un vague salut. De toute façon je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots, j'essaye juste de me détendre... je vais me faire percer la langue bordel de merde !

Le problème qui se pose, c'est que Tom est incapable de parler français et j'ai un petit sourire indulgent quand il lance avec un accent épouvantable un « bonjour » maladroit.

- Dis-lui ! – Me demande Tom en se tournant vers moi, percevant mes réticences.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux absolument que je me fasse faire ça ?

- Parce que ça fait longtemps que t'y penses et que ça me fait plaisir de te l'offrir. Comme ça, t'auras toujours un souvenir de moi sur toi.

- Heu... excusez-moi mais, c'est pour quoi ? – Nous demande le vendeur. Je peux vous aidez peut-être. Vous parlez français ?

- Oh heu... oui, je suis française. Désolée !

- Y'a pas de mal. Dites, votre copain... sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Je rigole doucement, s'il savait.

- Ah bon ? Il a une tête très commune vous savez.

- Si vous le dites. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Tom me voit hésiter devant le vendeur, alors il me donne un coup de hanche pour se positionner devant lui avant de tirer la langue et de se la pincer.

- Votre copain veut se percer la langue ?

Pour le coup, j'éclate franchement de rire et les deux garçons se retournent ensemble vers moi. Je traduis rapidement à Tom qui sourit aussi avant de me montrer du doigt.

- Vous êtes durs à suivre tous les deux ! Donc, un piercing à la langue pour la demoiselle, c'est ça ? Suivez-moi... et vous aussi, je ne veux pas que vous effrayiez mes clients. – Dit-il ironiquement en montrant Tom.

Nous rentrons dans la pièce aux ustensiles divers et variés et le perceur me fait m'installer sur une chaise. Je le regarde sortir une pince ainsi qu'une aiguille d'une longueur impressionnante, le tout accompagner d'un bijou de cicatrisation. Alors qu'il enfile son masque et se munit de l'aiguille, Tom lui fait le geste d'attendre puis se met à mon niveau.

- Si c'est comme pour Bill, il faut absolument que je fasse ça avant.

Et il m'embrasse comme il ne m'a jamais embrassé avant, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Nos langues se caressent mutuellement alors que ses mains prennent en coupe mon visage et je lâche un soupir lorsqu'il se met à me suçoter ma lèvre. Nous sommes alors interrompus par un raclement de gorge... oups !

- S'il part aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas très futé que de vous faire ça tout de suite.

Je passe mon regard du perceur à Tom… puis de nouveau au perceur.

- Ça fait si mal que ça ?

Il m'explique alors que chaque personne réagit de façon très différente et que je peux avoir mal pendant des jours entiers là où d'autres personnes ne ressentent qu'une légère gêne.

Je me gratte le front pour éviter de croiser le regard chargé de sous-entendu que lui et Tom partagent, alors qu'un sourire complice étire les lèvres de mon petit ami... ah les mecs !

- Vous êtes prête ?

Je fais un signe positif de la tête puis tout ce passe très vite. Je sens comme un pincement qui dure une seconde, le temps que l'aiguille traverse mon muscle et quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve avec un magnifique bijou de cicatrisation.

- Faites-vous des bains de bouches quatre fois par jours pendant une semaine, et n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir si vous avez quoi que se soit. Dans dix jours, vous pourrez enfiler un bijou plus petit ce qui vous fera normalement moins zozoter.

Quelques recommandations et un paiement plus tard, nous voilà sur le départ. Et au moment où Tom ouvre la porte pour sortir dans la rue, on entend le vendeur s'exclamer.

- Aaaaah, ça y est ! Je sais où est-ce que je vous ai vu ! – Dit-il en montrant Tom du doigt.

Celui-ci passe son regard du doigt du vendeur vers moi. A mon avis, il n'a rien du comprendre.

- Dites-lui simplement que ce qu'ils font est très sympa. Bonne journée.

Je sers encore de traductrice puis Tom sourit avant de lever un pouce en direction du commerçant.

On se trouve très vite dans la rue pendant que je tente de m'adapter à ce nouveau corps étranger. Je suis agréablement surprise car je pensais vraiment que ça ferait plus mal, ma langue est à peine gonflée.

- Alors, tu t'y fais ?

Je lui réponds que oui mais que ça fait bizarre et il rigole en entendant mon nouveau petit accent « made in zozote land ». Déjà que j'ai un accent terrible en allemand, me voila avec un nouvel handicap.

- Arrête de te moquer !

- Tu me fais voir ?

Je lui tire la langue qu'il regarde sous tous les angles avant de la toucher rapidement avec la sienne puis il me chuchote :

- C'est très sexy.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- T'as fait QUOI ? – Me hurle Julie dans les oreilles.

Je lui montre alors ma langue et j'entends Bill grogner derrière moi.

- Quand je pense que je n'ai pas pu parler pendant une semaine entière, à manger des yaourts liquides alors qu'elle, ça lui à rien fait du tout... c'est vraiment pas juste.

- Tu trouves que z'est rien de parler comme za ? Ze zais pas ze qu'il te faut !

Tout le monde éclate alors de rire. Nous nous sommes réunis dans la salle de déjeuner, histoire d'avaler un morceau puisque personne n'a vraiment prit de petit déjeuner. Apparemment tout le monde s'est levé tardivement et du coup… on a tous un peu la dalle. L'humeur est plutôt bon enfant, Georg et Tom font les idiots comme d'habitude, Bill et moi échangeons nos impressions sur mon expérience de ce matin alors que Ju' et Gus nous font le remake du « Je t'aime, moi non plus » en se regardant, mais jamais en même temps.

Et malgré le fait que ça ne me fasse pas mal à proprement parlé, j'ai dû avaler plus d'un litre d'eau glacée histoire de calmer cet espèce de lancement sourd que m'envoie ma langue. L'inévitable se produit donc et je m'absente rapidement pour aller aux toilettes.

Le temps de demander au personnel de l'hôtel où se trouve ce lieu tant recherché que me voilà déjà sortie de la cabine... et mon sang se glace. Debout, appuyé contre la porte de sortie, se trouve David Jost en personne.

- C'est les toilettes des filles au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. – Lui dis-je tout en me lavant les mains.

Il ne fait pas grand cas de mon air peu amène et m'explique simplement :

- C'est le seul endroit où je peux vous parler seul à seul. Les jeunes avez tendance à toujours vous baladez en troupeau !

Son ton est amical mais son regard et sa posture restent très professionnel.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

J'imagine que s'il est en ce moment dans les toilettes des filles, sachant que je m'y trouverai seule, c'est sans doute qu'il attend quelque chose de moi. Je le laisse donc me jauger de son regard perçant, espérant une explication de sa part. Il soupire finalement après ce que je pense être une interminable attente et me demande :

- Pensez-vous être assez forte ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

La pour le coup, c'est sur que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question. Je ne vois même pas de quoi est-ce qu'il parle.

- Je sais que vous avez dû me prendre pour un monstre hier soir, mais j'ai une fille un peu plus jeune que vous et pour être honnête... je m'inquiète. Les garçons paraissent fort comme ça mais… tout comme vous, se ne sont encore que des gamins. Alors je repose ma question, pensez-vous être assez forte pour vivre une histoire comme celle que vous semblez vouloir commencer avec Thomas ? Des mois entiers de tournées, des concerts à répétition, jamais plus de trois jours dans le même pays, les fans, les festivals... êtes-vous prête à sacrifier votre vie pour ça ?

- Si vous avez une fille, elle doit bien avoir une mère... ça veut dire que vous vivez ça tous les jours aussi.

- Nous sommes séparés depuis presque huit mois... je n'avais pas le temps.

« Pas le temps »... ça me renvoie à la conversation que j'ai eue ce matin même avec Gustav. Il avait prononcé la même chose, mot pour mot.

- Je pensais à elle tous les jours que Dieu fait, mais impossible d'appeler entre deux obligations ou de passer plus de quelques jours de congés avec elle.

Je l'écoute sans rien répondre, perdue dans mes pensées et dans mes souvenirs.

- J'ai préféré vous en parler. Ne vous faites pas de faux espoirs... Tom n'est pas un garçon patient, vous avez dû vous en rendre compte. Ne vous bercez pas inutilement d'illusion, c'est tout ce que je peux vous conseiller.

Puis il sort, me laissant seule au milieu de la pièce avec ses mots qui tournent sans arrêt dans ma tête. Oui, Tom n'est pas patient. Oui, Tom à de nombreuses fans qui lui courent après. Oui, Tom adore ce qu'il fait et s'y plonge corps et âme... et oui : Tom ne reviendra pas. C'est une évidence que j'ai tenté de me cacher autant que possible, mais la vraie vie va reprendre ses droits.

Je me sèche les mains machinalement et retourne dans la salle où tout le monde se trouve. Bill croise mon regard par inadvertance et n'a besoin que d'une seule seconde pour comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est hallucinant la capacité qu'il a de lire dans les yeux des autres. Le problème se pose lorsque Tom voit les sourcils froncés de son frère qui me regarde toujours.

- Ça va puce ?

Je ne réponds rien, de toute façon je suis une piètre menteuse, mais je m'assois directement sur ses genoux et lui fait un énorme câlin. La vie, ça craint !

- Allez les garçons, on lève le camp !

Et David tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe histoire de finir de me mettre le moral à zéro.

- Je vous laisse un quart d'heure pour récupérer vos affaires et monter dans le bus.

Puis il disparaît aussi soudainement qu'il n'est arrivé et s'est adressé au groupe comme si Julie et moi n'existions pas ! Les garçons se lèvent doucement, comme pour retarder l'inévitable. Georg est le premier à nous dire au revoir.

- Bon les filles, soyez sages. Ces quelques jours étaient vraiment supers, merci pour ça ! Et puis vue la tournure qu'ont prises les choses, j'imagine qu'on se revoit très bientôt !

Il nous fait la bise puis part dans le hall où des hurlements se font déjà entendre et ma gorge commence à se serrer douloureusement. Je regarde Bill dire au revoir à Julie alors que Gustav se rapproche de moi.

- Tu feras attention à elle ? – Me demande-t-il, ce qui m'arrache un petit sourire.

- D'ordinaire c'est plutôt l'inverse, mais je ferais mon possible. Prends de ses nouvelles de temps en temps, ça lui fera plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone.

Il ramasse son sac posé sur une chaise, me serre rapidement dans ses bras puis se détourne et prend la place de Bill auprès de mon amie alors que le brun vient vers moi.

- T'as les yeux qui brillent, fait attention sinon on va croire que t'es triste – me taquine Bill.

- Tu sais que t'es drôle toi !

Je tente de lui chatouiller les côtes mais il se saisit de mon poignet pour m'attirer à lui. Et ses yeux reprennent cet air sérieux et nostalgique qui le caractérise tant.

- Tu vas lui manquer. Je préfère te le dire, parce que fière comme il est, il n'en parlera pas.

Il a sans doute raison, entre jumeaux ils ne doivent avoir aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Je me mordille l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas craquer alors qu'il rajoute

- Ne pleure pas, on va se revoir très vite.

Je tente tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure mais à cette remarque, je secoue doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non Bill, on ne se reverra pas. Tout comme je sais que je ne reverrai jamais ton frère.

J'ai l'impression de voir un éclair de colère passer dans ses beaux yeux marron mais le timbre de sa voix n'a pas changé quand il me demande :

- Tu comptes rompre avec lui ?

Je lâche un petit rire désabusé... il ne voit pas ce que j'essaye de lui dire.

- J'en serai totalement incapable. Je vais juste le laisser partir avec ses certitudes mais il est bien évident que notre histoire s'arrête là.

- Tu as si peu confiance en lui. – Me répond-il blessé.

- Je lui confierai ma propre vie s'il le fallait et sache que je vais chérir chaque moment passé avec lui, avec vous tous. Vous m'avez redonné le goût de vivre, l'envie de faire des projets... mais nos chemins se séparent ici.

Ma gorge qui se serrait déjà tout à l'heure me fait maintenant un mal fou. Je lutte de toutes mes forces pour pouvoir parler normalement, pour ne pas laisser éclater l'angoisse qui me vrille l'estomac. Je ne pensais pas me confesser, mais je sais que Bill pourra lui expliquer le moment venu. Et malgré toutes mes tentatives, les larmes commencent lentement à couler. Son regard a perdu la dureté d'il y a un instant et il m'essuie tendrement les joues... je crois qu'il commence à comprendre, mais je précise tout de même le fond de ma pensée. Je veux vraiment que tout soit clair et qu'il ne doute pas de ce que j'ai pu ressentir.

- Vous avez une vie bien à vous et je... heu... je ne peux simplement pas en faire partie. C'est comme ça. Je... s'il te plaît, quand il s'en rendra compte, tu pourras lui donner ça – il se saisit de l'enveloppe que je lui tends. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'est pas prêt à entendre mais qui, j'espère, fera en sorte qu'il ne m'oublie pas complètement.

Il me prend alors dans ses bras et me chuchote comme un au revoir

- Il ne t'oubliera jamais, sois en sûre.

Je lâche un sanglot que je tente d'étouffer dans sa veste... ce qui marche pour les autres mais pas pour lui.

- Aucun de nous ne vous oubliera.

Il m'embrasse le haut du front puis va rejoindre Gustav alors que Tom s'approche de moi. C'est la dernière fois que je le vois et je tente de graver chaque trait de son visage dans ma mémoire. J'espère surtout qu'il n'entend pas mon cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux.

Comme son frère il y a quelques instants, il essuie mes joues inondées de larmes puis m'embrasse comme si ça vie en dépendait. On se sépare à bout de souffle et je prends ma position préférée : la tête contre son torse, à écouter les battements de son cœur. Je ne veux pas le quitter...

- Je t'en prie, reste.

Je murmure ces mots qui n'ont aucun sens puisque irréalistes et il se contente de me serrer d'avantage contre lui.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer – me dit-il tendrement.

Trop fière... oui, c'est vrai. Nous restons un temps infini dans cette position, sans nous parler. Il y aurait sans doute trop à dire de toute façon. Sait-il seulement que nous ne nous reverrons plus ? Le sent-il ? Mais la réalité nous rattrape bien vite, sous la forme de Ian.

- Les garçons, il faut vraiment y aller... l'avion ne vous attendra pas.

Je m'accroche alors à son tee-shirt comme une désespérée. Non, il ne peut pas me laisser… je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse.

- Ne pars pas.

Il me murmure des « _chut_ » à l'oreille qui me fendent le cœur. Il ne se rend pas compte… il ne sait pas.

Bill et Gustav sont déjà prêts tandis que Julie vient me prendre par le bras alors que Tom se fait tirer en arrière par les autres. Je tends les mains pour tenter de le retenir par n'importe quel moyen mais il s'éloigne inexorablement de moi. Nos regards restent accrochés et je suis certaine de voir ses yeux rougir mais avant de sortir de la salle, il met ses lunettes de soleil en place.

- NON !

Julie me tient toujours par le bras mais la douleur que je ressens au fond de moi est bien trop forte. Je m'écroule par terre et la dernière chose que je vois, c'est Tom essayant de revenir vers moi mais se faisant tirer en arrière par son garde du corps.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je me retrouve étendu par terre avec un tissu humide sur le visage. Des sillons de larmes creusent mes joues et j'ai envie de mourir tellement j'ai mal. Dés que mon amie a vue que j'ouvrais un œil, elle m'a sauté dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais cet élan de tendresse ne provoque en moi qu'un vide encore plus profond que celui qui ne m'habitait déjà.

- Allez viens ma grande, on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Elle me relève de façon assez douce et nous sortons sous les regards pleins de pitiés du personnel qui a assisté à toute la scène.

- Je suis restée dans les vaps combien de temps ?

- Dix bonnes minutes. Il a fallu que je me batte pour éviter qu'on ne t'embarque à l'hosto. T'es sûre que ça va aller ?

Je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà et puis... elle aussi doit être affectée par leur départ. J'essuie mes joues en me créant un beau masque de façade puis lui souris.

- Mais oui, ça va super. T'as raison, on n'a plus rien à faire ici, rentrons chez nous.

Comment est-ce que j'ai réussi à nous ramener entière à la maison et à sourire aux blagues déjantées de Julie alors que je ne ressens plus rien à l'intérieur ? J'ai l'impression que mes émotions ont toutes été arrachées. J'ai le sentiment de n'être qu'une enveloppe charnelle qui ne ressentira plus jamais rien.

De retour à la maison, il a bien fallu expliquer à ma mère où est-ce que nous avions passé la soirée puis la nuit... heureusement que j'avais pensé à lui laisser un texto pour lui signaler qu'on était toujours en vie.

- Et je vois que tu t'es enfin fait ton piercing... depuis le temps que ça traînait ça aussi !

Son sourire se fane un peu lorsque qu'elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai l'impression qu'elle peut y lire toute la détresse que j'essaye tant bien que mal de cacher au reste du monde.

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger un peu ma puce. J'accompagnerai Julie à la gare.

Et un deuxième coup de poignard s'enfonce en moi... Julie, ma Julie, doit elle aussi rentrer chez elle aujourd'hui. Je lui lance un regard de chien battu et elle pose sa main contre ma joue.

- Ta mère a raison, va te coucher. T'as une mine affreuse. Je t'appelle demain et puis... je vais essayer de remonter sur Paris très vite. C'est promis.

On s'enlace comme deux sœurs que nous sommes puis je la laisse partir... elle aussi. Je cours ensuite dans les escaliers et claque la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. Je suis anesthésiée du monde extérieur et malheureuse à un point que je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais atteindre.

Et après on se demande pourquoi je ne veux pas m'attacher aux gens ?

Je m'allonge de tout mon long en travers du lit et extirpe mon portable de mon pantalon alors qu'il vibre.

Un message... qui m'arrache une larme en même temps qu'un sourire _« tu me manques, T. »_. Pas si fière que ça finalement... et je ferme les yeux tout en repensant à tous ces souvenirs merveilleux que je n'oublierai jamais.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

Six mois ont passés depuis ce merveilleux week-end et ce départ catastrophique. Comme convenue Julie m'a appelé le lendemain, toujours inquiète de m'avoir « abandonné ». Elle m'a conseillé d'aller sur Internet pour voir les vidéos des fans qui attendaient devant l'hôtel ce jour-là. J'y ai vu Bill et Gustav s'arrêter signer quelques autographes, même si l'envie n'avait pas l'air d'être là… alors qu'on distinguait Tom passer dans le hall, sortir de l'hôtel et monter dans leur bus sans un regard pour les gens qui l'appelaient de toutes parts.

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

Je me suis simplement laisser mourir à petit feu... refusant la nourriture que me faisait ma mère, démissionnant de chez Mr Donavan et m'enfermant dans ma chambre à ressasser ces quelques jours où je m'étais sentie revivre. Tom m'a envoyé quelques mails, on s'est appelés aussi de temps en temps et puis, les nouvelles se sont espacées, de jour en jour puis de semaine en semaine.... nous sommes aujourd'hui le 28 avril et la dernière fois que j'ai entendu le son de sa voix, c'était pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Je l'ai regardé faire sa vie de loin, j'ai suivi le groupe sur le Web, consulté les dates de concert, regardé les vidéos… et bien sûr, je n'ai manqué aucune premières pages où _il_ apparaissait en compagnie de filles plus belles les unes que les autres. Elles sont généralement grandes, blondes et maquillées comme des baby dolls… c'est sûr qu'à côté de ces bombes, je ne faisais vraiment pas le poids pour le retenir.

Moi qui avais gardé de bons contacts avec Bill, j'ai aussi décidé de l'éloigner de ma vie. Je le considérais un peu comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu (malgré le fait qu'il soit plus jeune que moi) et je pouvais lui parler de beaucoup de chose. D'ailleurs, il en faisait souvent de même, me racontant par de menu détails ses mésaventures de pauvre star adulée. Mais le fait que Tom soit son frère me ramenait toujours à mon mal être… il m'a soutenu du mieux qu'il a pu tant que je l'ai accepté, mais il avait sa propre vie à gérer.

Aujourd'hui ça va presque mieux. J'ai perdu huit kilos au cours de ces derniers mois, et j'ai réussi à en reprendre péniblement deux. Moi qui n'étais déjà pas épaisse, je suis obligée de rassurer tout le monde sur le fait que je ne suis pas devenue anorexique... en commençant par ma maman.

Elle m'a toujours soutenue. Je soupçonne Julie de lui avoir un peu parlé de notre week-end le soir où elle est rentrée, mais ce n'est pas plus mal... ça m'a évité de devoir le faire. Elle ne m'a jamais posé de question, se contentant de me serrer dans ses bras les jours où je pleurais, de me donner la becquer quand ça faisait trois jours que je n'avais rien avalé ou encore de me faire sortir dehors quand je passais des journées entières couchée dans mon lit. Et je dirais que cette période nous a rapprochées après le gouffre que j'avais creusé suite au décès de mon père.

Et puis maintenant, j'essaye tant bien que mal de regrossir un peu (ce qui est un comble pour une fille vous ne trouvez pas ?) mais la nourriture à vraiment du mal à passer. Je fais en sorte d'avaler le stricte nécessaire pour vivre normalement mais Julie bien sûr, culpabilise comme une folle à chaque fois qu'on se voit et c'est toujours la même rengaine :

- Si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais poussé vers lui.

Ou encore :

- Je vais le tuer... si un jour je le revois, je le massacre !

Le pauvre Tom a bien du mouron à se faire… une Julie en colère, ce n'est jamais très beau à voir. En même temps, vu qu'ils ne se reverront jamais, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire qu'elle le déteste.

Moi ? Pendant longtemps je n'ai pas réussi à lui en vouloir, persuadée que c'était la vie qui nous avait séparée… et puis ma peine s'est transformée en rancune, parce que c'est plus facile à évacuer. Surtout quand je le vois s'afficher avec tout ce qui porte une mini jupe… je pense que le message est assez clair. Et ma rancune s'est transformée en haine, insidieusement.

Et aujourd'hui… après toutes ces épreuves, après quatre mois de silence, j'ai la bonne (ou la mauvaise d'ailleurs) surprise de trouver un mail de Bill à mon intention. C'est la main toute tremblante que je clique dessus et ce que j'y lis ne me renvois qu'une seule pensée : Comment peut-il me demander ça ?

---------------------------------------------------------------

De :

A : pikachu

Objet : Besoin d'aide

Message :

Chère Sarah,

Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir pris le temps de t'envoyer des nouvelles… en même temps, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es cherchée à en avoir. Ce que je peux comprendre.

Ici, tout le monde va bien : Georg est fidèle à lui-même, il me semble que Gus a gardé contact avec Julie, Tom quand à lui… et bien c'est Tom et moi, je suis un peu fatigué. On vient de terminer plusieurs dates de concerts et je suis heureux de pouvoir retrouver mon chez moi et mes amis.

J'ai un service à te demander… si je me rappelle bien, tu as fais des études commerciales et tu parles plusieurs langues. Je voulais savoir si tu serais intéressée pour bosser avec Andreas sur notre site afin de mettre en place une réelle commercialisation de nos disques et autres produits en ligne.

Pour ça bien sûr, il te faudrait venir en Allemagne quelques temps… à nos frais bien entendu !!! On va pas non plus te demander de payer alors qu'on te demande un service !

J'attends ta réponse très rapidement. En plus, ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde de te revoir.

Tu me manques.

Ton frère, Bill.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Est-ce qu'il se rend seulement compte de ce que ça peut me demander ce genre d'effort ? Bien sur que non. Il ne le sait pas parce que j'ai été assez maline pour ne jamais lui parler des conséquences de leur départ.

Mais… _le_ revoir, après la traversée du désert que je viens de vivre, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force. D'un autre côté, moi qui cherchais un projet pour occuper mes journées… ça pourrais être vraiment intéressant comme expérience. Et puis… ça me ferait du bien de pouvoir _lui_ mettre une paire de claque : juste pour me défouler un peu !

J'arrête de réfléchir puisque de toute façon, je prends toujours les mauvaises décisions quand c'est comme ça, et lui réponds les premiers mots qui me passent par la tête.

---------------------------------------------------------------

De : pikachu

A :

Sujet : Re : Besoin d'aide

Coucou mon Billou !!

Ça m'a fait très plaisir de recevoir de tes nouvelles. Je suis contente pour vous que tout ce passe bien. En France vous cartonnez toujours autant (enfin ça… ta maison de disque à due te le dire).

Effectivement, j'avoue ne pas avoir cherché à prendre de tes nouvelles… et apparemment tu devines assez aisément pourquoi. De toute façons, tu le verras par toi-même quand je débarquerai dans votre beau pays !

Oui oui, tu lis bien. J'accepte ton projet… j'ai hâte de m'y mettre d'ailleurs.

Tiens-moi au courant pour les détails.

Gros bisous.

Sarah !

PS : Tu me manques aussi

---------------------------------------------------------------

Est-ce que j'ai pris la bonne décision, je ne sais pas. Le temps nous le dira. Dans tous les cas, il faut maintenant que je prévienne ma mère… je ne peux pas la mettre devant le fait accomplie non plus !

- Maman, t'es où ? – J'hurle à peine après avoir ouvert la porte de ma chambre.

- Dans la cuisine chérie !

Je traverse toute la maison et la trouve en train de faire un gâteau au chocolat… mon péché mignon. Quand je vous dis qu'elle fait tout pour me rendre heureuse !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu m'as l'air bien enjoué !

- J'ai un projet.

Elle pose cuillère et bol et me regarde l'air effaré. Depuis combien de temps ne m'a-t-elle pas entendu prononcer de mot concernant le futur ?

- C'est génial. Tu m'en parles un peu ?

Je lui expose le peu d'informations que j'ai et à la fin de mon petit discours, je la vois froncer les sourcils.

- Ces gens, là… ce n'est pas à cause d'eux que tu te retrouves à mettre une taille 36 ?

Aïe, je crois qu'elle en veut encore plus à Tom que Julie et moi réunies. Va falloir négocier... ou mentir.

- Pas spécialement non. Et puis, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça. Aujourd'hui tout va bien. Et j'ai vraiment envie de bosser là-dessus. Ça va être super et c'est une occasion qui ne se représentera très certainement jamais.

- De toute façon ta décision est prise. Et puis… ça te fera sans doute du bien de prendre l'air.

En à peine trois jours, tout était réglé. Je me retrouve donc à l'aéroport en train d'attendre l'embarquement… plus l'échéance approche et plus j'angoisse de le revoir. Je sais que ce qu'on a vécu ne se repassera jamais, mais j'ai peur qu'il n'arrive à me blesser… encore.

Je sais qu'il en a le pouvoir, parce que je sais que je ne suis pas guérie de lui. Je lui voue peut-être une haine sans limite mais… la haine est une des nombreuses formes que la passion peut prendre.

Ma mère m'a fait mille recommandations pendant le trajet de la maison jusqu'au terminal et je suis presque soulagée qu'elle ait décidée de me laisser à la dépose minute. Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je reviendrai. Le projet peut prendre quelques jours, je dirai a première vue une petite dizaine tout au plus mais bon, ça fait bizarre de partir comme ça. C'est un peu soudain mais c'est ce qui me plaît.

-

**POV Tom : 6 mois plus tôt**

Tooooooommmmm, Toommmmmmmmmm…

Je n'entends pas les cris des gens, je me suis muré dans une souffrance telle que je ne pensais jamais ressentir. Je traverse le hall de cet hôtel maudit à toutes jambes laissant le soin à mon frère et aux autres de satisfaire les fans venus en masse pour nous dire au revoir. Je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à faire semblant d'être heureux de ma vie pour le moment.

Sarah s'écroulant sur le sol est une image que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir, parce qu'elle va me hanter jour et nuit, parce qu'elle me broie déjà le cœur. J'aurais tellement voulu retourner la serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois, ne serait-ce que pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'on se reverrait bientôt… mais ce connard de David, toujours et encore lui… Ne peut-il pas simplement me foutre la paix ?

Trois putains de jours qu'il me prend la tête avec elle ! Du moment que le groupe n'en souffre pas, je pense pouvoir sortir avec qui je veux, et surtout gérer ma vie privée comme je l'entends !

Je grimpe les marches du bus, balance mon sac sur un siège quelconque et vais m'asseoir à l'autre bout… au calme. Par contre, j'ai gardé mes lunettes. Il est hors de question que les mecs me voient comme ça ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, ils font enfin leur entrée dans le véhicule et Bill se dirige directement vers moi alors que Gus se place devant avec Georg. On n'a plus besoin de se parler entre nous quatre, chacun sait comment fonctionne l'autre et c'est très appréciable. Surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci où le moindre mot de travers risque de mettre le feu aux poudres.

- Comment ça va ? – Me demande mon frère.

- Très bien.

Mon ton est un peu cassant mais… pfff… je ne sais même pas comment décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment. Du mal… à l'état pur !

- Tu peux bien mentir à tout le monde, mais je te rappelle qu'on est jumeaux… je sais exactement ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Et « très bien » n'est pas franchement le terme que j'emploierais.

Putain ça y est. Il a tout gagné, je suis énervé !

- Et tu veux que je te réponde quoi putain ? Que j'ai mal à en crever ? Oui j'ai mal ! Ça te va, t'es content ?

- Tu souffres, comment veux-tu que je sois content de ça ! Mais tout garder en toi ne résoudra rien.

Le silence retombe, tendu, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais la présence de mon double me rassure quelque part, je sais qu'il ne me jugera jamais.

- Bon, je te laisse... mais si t'as besoin, tu sais que je suis là.

Et je sais aussi qu'il sera toujours présent pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas parler de ce que je ressens, je veux juste oublier... Pourquoi s'est-elle mise dans cet état ? C'est comme si elle était persuadée qu'on ne se reverrait jamais. Je ne comprends pas.

Le retour à la maison a été un peu délicat mais la joie de notre mère de nous revoir était telle que j'en ai un peu oublié ma peine. Je soupçonne Bill de savoir plus de chose qu'il n'en dit sur ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je les ai bien vu parler tous les deux quand ils se disaient au revoir… et Bill ne m'a jamais rien caché. Je suppose que le moment venu, il m'en parlera de lui-même.

Vous vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé après notre retour ?

Sarah me manquait tous les jours, et ma première pensée chaque matin était pour elle. J'avais hâte d'entendre sa voix au téléphone, j'étais pressé de lire ses mails et plus que tout... il fallait que je la revois, dés que possible. C'était mon leitmotiv pour tenir chaque jour qu'on m'imposait loin d'elle.

Et puis les jours et les mois se sont succédés, les festivals et la promo aussi, et on a commencé mine de rien à trouver différents textes et musiques pour notre troisième album. L'inspiration de Bill est inépuisable et les mecs et moi travaillons sans relâche pour trouver les notes qui accompagneront le mieux ses mots. Les jours où j'avais des nouvelles de Sarah sont devenus du coup plus rares et je n'avais pas une minute à moi pour faire mieux. J'ai quand même trouvé un peu de temps pour lui fêter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année mais depuis... c'est le silence radio.

Ma première pensée du jour est toujours pour elle… en espérant qu'elle est refaite sa vie en me gardant toujours une place dans sa tête. Si je la revois avec un mec, je pense que je serai obligé de le tuer mais en attendant, je ne peux pas l'interner dans un couvent. Et je ne peux pas lui demander de se contenter de la maigre présence que j'ai à offrir

J'ai alors trouvé un moyen d'exorciser tout ça… un peu du moins. Je suis toujours le premier lecteur des textes de mon frère mais une fois n'est pas coutume, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui lui fait lire ce que j'ai écris.

L'histoire d'une fille au regard émeraude et d'un amour impossible qui se termine dans la souffrance… c'est pourtant pas mon style de parler d'amour mais de cracher tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur m'a fait un bien fou. Je le regarde nerveusement alors qu'il parcourt le document et lorsqu'il termine, il me lance un regard comme j'en ai rarement vu chez lui : un mélange de tristesse, de résignation et aussi... de soutient.

- Alors ça y est, tu l'as oubliée ?

- Arrête de dire des conneries… je peux pas faire ça. Je sais simplement je ne la reverrai pas.

Je le vois fouiller son portefeuille pour en ressortir une enveloppe abîmée qu'il regarde quelques instants avant de me la tendre.

- Elle m'a demandé de te donner ça quand tu t'en rendrais comptes.

Quand je m'en rendrais compte... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tu savais ? Tu savais déjà que ça se passerait comme ça ?

- Je pensais… non, j'espérais que les choses tourneraient différemment. En fait c'est elle qui m'en a parlé ce fameux jour à l'hôtel, apparemment elle t'avait mieux cerné que ce que je ne pensais. Et ne fait pas le surpris, tu n'as pas fait grand-chose pour que ça se termine autrement.

Non mais dites-moi que je rêve et qu'il n'est surtout pas en train de me faire la morale !

- Tu crois peut-être que ça m'amuse tout ça ?

- Si tu avais vraiment voulu la revoir, tu aurais pris le premier avion à destination de Paris… tu n'aurais pas attendu de pondre ce texte. Lis ce qu'elle t'a marqué… je ne me suis pas permis de regarder, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle pensait qu'ainsi, tu ne l'oublierais pas.

Bill me laisse seul dans ma chambre et referme la porte derrière lui. J'ouvre doucement ce courrier, comme s'il allait de désintégrer si j'allais trop vite et souris avec nostalgie en découvrant l'en-tête de l'hôtel où nous avons séjourné ces jours-là, puis je lis ses mots… qui mettent un nom sur tout ce qui s'est passé, sur tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir… des mots qui font mal, très mal... trop mal. Je laisse le papier s'écraser sur le sol et sort de ma chambre rapidement… de l'air, j'ai besoin d'air !

Sur ce courrier n'apparaissent que trois mots : _je t'aimais._

Depuis ce jour, je n'ai fait que chercher à l'oublier d'avantage… me plongeant dans des histoires sans lendemain ce qui n'est pas nouveau, mais ne cherchant que son opposé dans les filles que je pouvais croiser. Je refuse de regarder une femme qui pourrait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses caractéristiques. L'avantage c'est que les blondes sont plus répandues que les brunes en Allemagne.

Ça va faire des mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle… et j'avoue que c'est un peu de ma faute. J'ai surmonté son absence et j'ai finalement repris mon existence là où je l'avais mise entre parenthèse depuis Paris. Je ne l'ai pas oublié, disons juste que je pense à elle comme à un doux souvenir… avec tendresse. Je vois bien les regards réprobateurs de mon frère quand j'embarque n'importe quelle fille à nos différentes apparitions, oh bien sûr il ne se permettra aucune remarque mais ses yeux ont toujours étaient une fenêtre ouverte sur son âme… en tout cas pour moi.

- Bien, tout le monde est là ?

Je refais surface et… ah oui : la réunion ! Mon meilleur ami commence à nous parler d'un de ses projets pour notre site « officiel », apparemment sa nouvelle lubie est de mettre en place des articles directement disponibles sur notre site et de le faire en partenariat avec les forums officiels d'autres pays… pourquoi pas.

- Mais pour ce coup-là les gars, je vais avoir besoin d'aide ! Je ne pourrais pas tout gérer tout seul. Surtout que niveau langue vivante... je dois à peu prés avoir le même niveau que vous, qui s'approche dangereusement du niveau zéro.

On proteste tous vivement pour la forme... mais c'est vrai que là-dessus, vaut mieux qu'on s'écrase.

- T'as pensé à Anke ? – Demande Gustav.

- Ah non, pitié ! Je l'appellerai si j'ai besoin d'une catastrophe, pas avant !

Ouai, il n'a pas tord… c'est une vraie miss gaffe. On se regarde tous dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant la personne adéquat mais en même temps, des gens de confiance ayant les qualités nécessaires au projet : on n'en connaît pas tant que ça.

- Moi je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. – Lâche alors Bill l'air de rien.

- Ah bon ? Qui ça ? – J'avoue que ma curiosité est piquée au vif.

- Pose pas de question, je te dis que je connais quelqu'un c'est tout !

- Mais nous aussi on la connaît cette personne, au moins ?

C'est une très bonne question mon petit Georg… je connais mon frère et je sais qu'il manigance quelque chose. Perfectionniste comme il est, il ne prendra certainement pas quelqu'un au hasard.

- Oui, rassurez-vous. Cette personne est toute désignée et je suis certain qu'Andreas va l'adorer.

Nous voilà donc le 2 mai, c'est aujourd'hui que la perle que nous a promise Bill est censée arriver, d'on ne sait où d'ailleurs. Il n'a filtré aucune information et ça fait un mois que ça dure… j'ai les nerfs qui vont lâcher !!

- Bon, j'y vais ! – Me hurle mon double en bas de l'escalier. A toute !

C'est ça, c'est ça ! Casse-toi et ramène nous cet homme invisible, j'ai eu beau me creuser la tête en long, en large et en travers, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir de qui il parlait. De toute façon, je m'en fous… dans deux heures maximum, je saurai enfin qui est cette personne mystère !

-

**POV Sarah**

Le trajet en avion s'est bien passé, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris ce moyen de transport et je trouve ça toujours aussi marrant. J'étais à côté d'une étudiante fort sympathique, du coup on a pu parler un peu et le voyage a eu l'air plus court. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas donné le vrai motif de mon voyage… pas folle la guêpe !

Le temps de récupérer un chariot et mes quelques bagages que je sors déjà de la zone réservée aux voyageurs. Je regarde autours de moi à la recherche d'une tête connue, ou d'un signe quelconque. Bill m'a bien dit qu'il viendrait me chercher mais heu… je ne vois personne. En même temps, je ne pense pas qu'il se serait pointé au milieu du hall avec une pancarte : le pauvre ne serait déjà plus de ce monde !

Je pousse mon chariot un peu à l'écart des gens et rallume mon portable pour l'appeler, mais j'ai déjà un message de sa part : _« je t'attends dehors, ma mère a une voiture bleu et je suis garé juste devant. »_.

Il conduit lui ? Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un accident tout de suite quand même. Mais le point positif, c'est que je ne vais pas attendre deux heures ! Je me dirige donc vers la sortie, fait un tour d'horizon et repère deux voitures bleues... je fais quoi maintenant ? Je passe devant la première, me baisse au niveau de la fenêtre côté passager et me retrouve pratiquement nez à nez avec une petite mamie qui mange une pomme... rien à voir avec la crinière brune que je recherche. Elle me jette un regard de dédain en me faisant signe de m'éloigner... qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, que je vais la regarder manger ?

Je pousse de nouveau mon chariot en grognant un peu et m'approche du second véhicule. Je recommence le même numéro que tout à l'heure et un jeune homme, casquette visée sur la tête et lunette de soleil que je reconnaîtrais facilement se trouve derrière le volant. Je frappe au carreau pour signaler ma présence et le sourire qu'il me lance me renvoi six mois en arrière. C'est dingue comme ils sont attachants ces gars-là quand même.

Il descend du véhicule immédiatement, en fait le tour et me prend dans ses bras comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.

- C'est bon de te revoir. Ton vol s'est bien passé ? – S'enquit-il.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi et le vol… c'était parfait. Merci pour le billet au fait.

Il balaye ma remarque de la main et me demande comment je vais tout en mettant mes bagages dans le coffre.

- Et bien... je suis super angoissée mais ça va, comme d'hab quoi !

Je l'entends ricaner, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a vraiment changé... et pourtant !

- Au fait, super ta coupe ! – Me lance-t-il à brûle pour poing.

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux en murmurant un petit merci, je ne vous avais pas dit : je me suis laissée pousser les cheveux. Ils sont coupés très dégradé avec une longueur qui arrive mi-dos, mes mèches rouges ont été remplacées par quelques pointes rouge vif et je me suis fait une frange bien droite.

Il s'installe de nouveau derrière le volant et nous voici en route vers... on va où au fait ?

- Alors, c'est quoi le programme ?

- Tu viens à la maison. – Lance-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Ah, d'accord... que, QUOI ?!

- Comment ça « à la maison » ? Comme « à la maison », chez vous ? – Je lui demande à la limite de l'hystérie.

- Bah oui... j'ai pas d'autres maisons en même temps. Et puis j'allais pas t'abandonner dans un hôtel, toute seule, alors qu'on ne sait même pas combien de temps tu vas rester.

- Mais heu... et tes parents ? Je ne veux pas déranger.

- Oh ils sont au courant, c'est même l'idée de ma mère. Par contre...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il cherche ses mots et ça m'inquiète... Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça ?

- Il ne sait pas que je viens, c'est ça ? – J'énonce plus une vérité que je connais qu'une réelle question dont j'aurais besoin d'une réponse.

- J'ai voulu lui en parler un nombre incalculable de fois, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour le lui dire.

Le fait de parler de lui me fait un peu divaguer dans mes souvenirs... ses mains... sa bouche... ses caresses... son adieu.

- Tu sais, je voulais te remercier. J'imagine ce que ça peut te coûter de venir ici.

- Tu n'as même pas idée. Je... heu... il a une copine en ce moment ?

J'ai dû toucher une corde sensible parce qu'il a l'air vraiment gêné.

- Sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie d'évoquer ce sujet là avec toi. Je devine ce que tu as traversé.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? – Lui dis-je de façon amère.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu es trop maigre et tu n'as plus cette petite étincelle de naïveté au fond des yeux. En plus… tu n'as pas encore lâché un seul vrai sourire alors que tu souries tout le temps dans mes souvenirs. T'as dû morfler, c'est certain et… j'en suis vraiment désolé.

- Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien et puis… c'est du passé tout ça.

Je ne sais pas si j'arrive à le convaincre, mais le sujet a été clos. On préfère évoquer les derniers potins du groupe, il me demande des nouvelles de Julie alors que moi je me renseigne sur Georg et Gustav. Il me confie qu'ils ont bien avancé sur leur prochain album et qu'ils ont un concert en acoustique de prévus dans je ne sais quelle ville de province d'ici quelques jours. Et puis il me parle de son meilleur ami, le fameux Andreas. Ça a l'air d'être un cas encore celui-là.

Mais lorsqu'il stoppe le véhicule devant une maison d'une banalité à pleurer, mes angoisses ressurgissent au galop, balayant toute la bonne humeur qui avait pu naître dans cette voiture. Ce qui doit se sentir parce qu'il se retourne vers moi l'air inquiet.

- Hey, ça va aller ?

- Il faudra bien… et puis si les hostilités sont trop fortes, il reste toujours la solution de l'hôtel.

Je mets mon sac en bandoulière pour sortir de la voiture et attendre que le brun ouvre le coffre afin de me saisir d'une valise pendant que lui prend la seconde. On parcourt les quelques mètres de l'allée avant qu'il ne donne un tour de clé à la porte d'entrée et on se retrouve immédiatement dans le vestibule. Je souris devant une photo de classe des jumeaux en maternelle qui orne un meuble et entends Bill me rouspéter.

- Il est interdit de se moquer !

- Oh non… je n'oserai jamais. – J'arrive à peine à articuler tellement de pouffe de rire.

La télé à l'air d'être allumée mais sinon la maison parait plutôt calme.

- BILLOU ! Ça y est, t'es rentré ?

Je reconnaitrais cette voix n'importe où et apparemment, son propriétaire a élu domicile dans le salon. Comment est-il possible que mon corps entier réagisse encore comme ça juste au son de cette voix…

- Ouaip ! Je vais lui montrer sa chambre, j'arrive !

- Ah non !! Je voudrais bien savoir à quoi il ressemble.

Il ? Il me prend pour un mec… et ben, il va être surpris du voyage. J'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent et je suis complètement tétanisée. Je passe mon regard de l'ouverture qui, je suppose, donne sur le salon à Bill… qui fait comme si tout était normal ce qui me stresse encore plus.

Que va-t-il penser en me voyant ici ? Que va-t-il croire ou imaginez…

Je vois d'abord une main qui se pose sur le chambrole de la porte, vite suivie du reste de _son_ corps. Il arbore son éternel sourire en coin qu'il perd instantanément en croisant mon regard. Il n'a pas changé… toujours le même style de vêtements et ses éternelles dreads attachées dans le dos. Elles paraissent juste un peu plus longues qu'en novembre dernier.

Je le laisse m'examiner sous toutes les coutures, incapable de dire quoi que se soit, incapable de penser autre chose qu'au fait qu'il m'ait manqué. C'est tout et c'est le message que n'arrête pas de me lancer mon cœur. Mais ma haine contre lui est bien présente elle aussi, et mon cerveau me répète en boucle « Je le déteste ! », « Je le déteste ! », « Je le déteste ! ».

- Sarah…

Je lève alors une main pour le faire taire immédiatement. Je ne veux pas qu'il gâche tout par une de ses phrases maladroites, puis me tourne vers Bill.

- Tu peux me montrer où est-ce que je pose mes affaires s'il te plaît ?

Il me fait un signe de tête pour me montrer l'escalier et nous voila partis dans les entrailles de la maison. Il m'indique la porte de la salle de bain, celle de sa chambre, puis s'arrête devant une autre.

- Celle-là c'est la tienne. Celle de Tom est juste à côté. Je te laisse t'installer, descends dés que tu te sens prête.

Il dépose ma grosse valise sur un lit deux places, puis ferme la porte derrière lui. Je fais donc connaissance avec a nouvelle chambre. Elle est plutôt grande, le lit occupe la place centrale alors qu'une armoire est posée sur le mur de gauche et un bureau trône dans l'angle de droite.

Et là, toute seule, fatiguée de mon voyage et de mon trop plein d'émotions, je craque. J'enfouie mon visage dans un coussin pour étouffer mes sanglots et réalise que je n'arriverai pas à vivre sous le même toit que lui, c'est impossible. Le revoir est beaucoup plus douloureux que ce à quoi que je m'étais préparée.

Entre deux crises de larmes, je commence à installer mes affaires. Mes diverses fringues dans l'armoire vide, mon ordinateur portable sur le bureau avec une pile de CD à côté. Je tente aussi de faire tenir un certain nombre de photos en place : Ma Julie bien sûr… c'était à une soirée qu'on avait bien arrosée et on est toutes les deux bras dessus, bras dessous en train de brandir une bouteille de Tequila comme un trophée. La seconde se sont mes parents quand mon père était encore en bonne santé. La troisième c'est une, prise il y a six mois par je ne sais plus qui et on pose, les quatre garçons du groupe, Julie et moi dans la salle d'interview de Bercy. La dernière, c'est moi allongée sur un canapé avec la tête reposée sur les jambes de Tom alors qu'on s'échangeait un regard… je la contemple quelques secondes avant de la ranger dans mon cahier, je n'aurais même pas dû la prendre !

Et bien ça y, me voila installée, il ne me reste plus qu'à descendre… ce qui je crois va être la partie la plus dure. Le revoir c'était… étrange. J'ai nourri ma haine contre lui, c'est ce qui m'a fait tenir mais quand mes yeux ont croisé les siens, tout c'est envolé. Je ne me suis rappelée que de l'amour que je lui portais. Mais je me rappelle aussi toutes ces pétasses pendues à son bras… il va falloir que je sois forte !

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre après avoir pris une bonne bouffée d'oxygène et commence mon chemin de croix.

-

**POV Tom **

J'accueille le bruit familier de la porte d'entrée qui se referme avec un plaisir non dissimulé : le mystère va enfin se lever. J'entends vaguement quelques paroles échangées mais entre la télé qui marche à fond et le fait qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de parler bien fort, je serais incapable de reconnaître les intonations de mon propre frère.

- BILLOU ! Ça y est, t'es rentré ? – Je hurle depuis mon fauteuil que j'ai la flemme de quitter.

- Ouaip ! Je vais lui montrer sa chambre, j'arrive !

Non mais il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Depuis le temps qu'il trame tout ça dans son dos, il ne va certainement pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Ah non ! Je voudrais bien savoir à quoi il ressemble.

Je m'extirpe finalement de mon fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais avachi et me dirige vers l'entrée. J'ai hâte de découvrir en qui mon frère a tant confiance et ne peux empêcher un petit sourire sarcastique de naître sur mes lèvres… que je perds rapidement en voyant le nouvel arrivant.

La nouvelle arrivante plutôt.

Ce vert… je le reconnaitrais n'importe où. Et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de la détailler, comme s'ils revoyaient un fantôme.

Elle porte des converses et un jean's qui lui tombe largement sur les hanches. J'étais pourtant certain qu'elle n'était pas si mince. Je remonte doucement sur son tee-shirt et fini par détailler son visage que j'avais gardé précieusement en mémoire. Les joues sont un peu plus creusées que dans mon souvenir, elle a manifestement changé de coupe de cheveux aussi, mais ce qui me frappe le plus c'est son regard. Je n'y trouve plus cette petite malice qui y brillait avant… Seigneur mais qu'est-ce-que je lui ai fait ?

Elle a l'air complètement apeurée et je me doute, la connaissant, qu'elle doit être morte d'inquiétude. Pourtant son attitude change légèrement. Mon cœur commence à battre un peu plus fort sous le coup de l'émotion. J'ai envie de lui parler et aussi besoin de lui expliquer.

- Sarah…

Elle me coupe, ses yeux se sont un peu durcis et c'est sans m'accorder un regard supplémentaire qu'elle demande à Bill de la conduire ailleurs. Loin de moi.

Pendant qu'ils montent, je me dirige tel un robot dans le salon, coupe la télé et me laisse envahir par le silence. Pourquoi est-elle venue ? Non. Pourquoi est-il allé la chercher elle… pourquoi elle ! J'entends des pas familiers rentrer dans la pièce puis la voix de son propriétaire.

- Tom, je…

- Espèce de traître !

Ces mots sont particulièrement durs à dire pour un jumeau et j'espère qu'ils sont encore plus difficiles à entendre, parce que j'ai besoin de le blesser… autant qu'il me blesse moi. Il n'aurait jamais dû me cacher une chose pareille.

- De toutes les personnes qu'on connaisse, tu vas me faire croire que c'est un pur hasard si tu l'as choisie elle ?

- C'est la seule qui sache parler anglais, allemand, français, espagnol et ayant fait des études de commerce que je connaisse dans notre entourage. Si toi tu vois quelqu'un d'autre remplir ces critères, ne te gêne pas, je suis tout ouïe !

Mais c'est qu'en plus il essaye de se trouver des excuses de connard !

- Oh arrête ! On aurait pu se débrouiller autrement. Et puis le problème n'est pas là. Tu aurais dû m'en parler, tu sais ce que j'ai vécu et tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça derrière mon dos !

- Excuse-moi mais vu ton comportement des derniers mois, je pensais que tu avais fait une croix sur elle. Sortir avec toutes les filles blondes du pays n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une preuve de ton attachement pour sa personne.

Il a raison… je sais qu'il a raison. Mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ce que j'ai pu ressentir, il ne sait pas le calvaire que ça a été d'oublier cette douleur. D'oublier son absence aussi.

- Quand tu seras devenu un exemple à suivre concernant les histoires de cœur, je t'écouterai peut-être. Mais en attendant, t'es mignon, tu m'oublies sur ce sujet-là !

Je le vois plisser les yeux de colère, et suis fier de moi. Je sais où taper pour que ça fasse mal. Je suis sûr qu'il se contient car il est en partie fautif de notre dispute actuelle et finalement il me demande assez énervé :

- Bon, maintenant elle est là ! On fait quoi : Je la ramène tout de suite à l'aéroport ou tu pourras faire avec ?

- Ne pose pas de question dont tu ne veux pas entendre de réponse. Mais tu pourrais au moins reconnaître tes tords !

Ses traits se radoucissent alors avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- Tomy, je suis désolé… excuse-moi d'accord ? J'aurai dû t'en parler c'est vrai mais j'ai essayé je ne sais combien de fois… je te jure que j'ai essayé. Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. Maintenant on fait la paix ou on continu à s'entre tuer ?

Voila. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Au moins être sur qu'il était autant de mon côté que du sien à elle. Je voulais une nouvelle preuve qu'il serait toujours là pour moi et qu'il ne m'avait pas complètement trahit.

- T'es con ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas rester fâché contre toi.

Et d'un coup me reviennent en mémoire toutes ces fois où je l'ai vu hésiter à me parler pour finalement repartir comme si de rien n'était. J'aurais du être là pour lui aussi.

Finalement, le calme revient dans la pièce mais le plus gros problème reste à venir.

- Alors, tu comptes faire quoi pour elle ?

- J'en sais rien… elle a l'air tellement différente de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Y'a un truc qui cloche et je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. Et je ne te parle pas physiquement, c'est plus dans son attitude… je sais pas.

Trois petits coups sont frappés et c'est dans un bel ensemble que mon frère et moi tournons la tête. Elle a l'air tellement fragile…

Bill s'esquive dans la cuisine sous prétexte de ramener un truc à boire et me laisse seul avec elle au milieu du salon… le lâche ! Et sincèrement, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. La voir là, chez moi, c'est tellement soudain ! J'aurai pourtant des millions choses à lui avouer mais tout reste bloqué au fond de ma gorge. Je la trouve toujours aussi jolie, malgré sa silhouette affinée mais je persiste dans le fait qu'il manque un truc.

Bon… autant crever l'abcès tout de suite, j'ouvre la bouche… et la referme immédiatement. Par quoi commencer ? Je ne me suis jamais senti intimidé devant personne, mais avec elle, je n'ai jamais su trouver les bons mots. On se fixe tous les deux… et je suis un peu troublé de la voir jouer avec son piercing, elle a au moins gardé ça de moi.

Ce manège aurait pu durer une éternité mais mon frère revient avec un plateau de boissons qu'il pose sur la table basse. Il nous retrouve dans l'exacte position dans laquelle il nous avait laissé et lâche un léger soupire de résignation. Il s'installe alors sur le canapé en tapotant la place à côté de lui à l'attention de Sarah.

- Vous n'allez pas rester planté au milieu du salon toute la journée quand même ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur la place que lui indiquait mon frère. Quant à moi, je reprends ma place sur le fauteuil. On se regarde tous dans le blanc des yeux avant que mon courage ne revienne, grâce à la présence de mon double.

- Alors, comment vas-tu ?

C'est sorti tout seul, comme si je revoyais une vieille connaissance mais au vue de l'orage qui brille dans ses yeux, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas la bonne question à poser.

- Très bien…

Je pousse intérieurement un petit soupir de soulagement, ça va peut-être se passer mieux que prévue.

- C'est la réponse que tu dois entendre, celle qui te permettra sans doute d'avoir meilleure conscience.

Elle a raison. Pendant une demi-seconde, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix. J'ai eu la satisfaction de la savoir heureuse ailleurs qu'avec moi. Une demi-seconde, c'est si court et si long à la fois.

- Ecoute Sarah, je suis…

- Ne me dit surtout pas que tu es désolé. Tu sais, j'ai eu mal… vraiment. Comme rarement ça m'est arrivé. Et tu veux savoir ce que je me disais ? Tous les jours je me félicitais de ne pas avoir fait l'amour avec toi ce soir-là et surtout je me disais qu'heureusement, je ne t'avais pas attendu, parce que je me rends compte du beau gâchis que ça aurait été.

Bon… ça c'est fait ! Je viens de m'en manger plein la tronche par la seule fille pour qui j'ai eu des sentiments. Et je dois dire qu'elle sait trouver les mots pour faire mal elle aussi.

Elle se lève finalement pour se tourner vers Bill qui ne sait manifestement pas quoi dire non plus.

- Désolée que tu aies assisté à ça Bill. Je monte et heu… pas la peine de me prévoir quoi que se soit pour dîner. Je descendrais me présenter à tes parents.

Elle disparaît dans le couloir et ce qu'elle vient de me balancer arrive enfin jusqu'à mon cerveau.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit… que j'ai vécu un paradis sur Terre quand je suis rentré ou quoi ?

- Attend qu'elle se soit calmée mais… je pense sincèrement que vous devriez vous parler tous les deux.

Nous parler ? Pour dire quoi… il me semble au contraire que tout a été dit.

- Tu l'as bien entendu : elle ne m'a pas attendu. Et la lettre que tu m'as donnée était écrite au passé… tout ça c'est fini. Et il est hors de question que je revive toutes ces conneries une nouvelle fois, j'ai assez donné, ça suffit !

- Ok, mais vous allez réussir à cohabiter ensemble quand même ? Ou faut que je prévoie des plages horaires différentes pour les repas afin que vous ne vous croisiez pas ?

Ça pourrait en être risible si seulement ça ne me touchait pas autant.

- Si elle ne m'agresse pas comme ça à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, je pense que ça devrait aller.

- A mon avis, si tu ne veux pas te faire envoyer bouler, évite simplement les sujets qui fâchent.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

Je n'y arriverai pas, c'est au dessus de tout ce que je peux supporter. Dés la porte de ma chambre fermée, je m'adosse à elle et me laisse lentement glisser sur le sol. J'ai laissé éclater parce que sur le coup c'est sorti tout seul, et je n'ai pas cherché à la minimiser pensant que lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais ça n'a servi à rien du tout… je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. Pire : je m'en veux de lui avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait !

Je me traîne jusqu'à mon lit et m'endors dessus, tant et si bien que j'ai l'impression de n'être allongée que depuis à peine dix minutes quand je me fais doucement réveiller. J'ouvre un œil et me retrouve en face de deux yeux cernés de noir qui me regardent comme si j'étais une bombe sur le point d'exploser… Bill.

- Ça va mieux ? T'as dormi presque deux heures.

- Deux heures ?!

Sur le coup, ça me parait énorme mais j'étais tellement épuisée entre le voyage, le fait que je me sois levée à l'aube ce matin sans avoir presque dormi de la nuit et Tom... Je m'étire les bras et le dos pour faire craquer mes articulations et demande au brun, histoire d'éviter un sujet plus fâcheux :

- Au fait, y'a pas moyen que je branche mon ordinateur pour avoir Internet ?

Nous voilà partis dans un délire qui nous prend une bonne demi-heure mais le cri de victoire que nous poussons prouve qu'on ne s'est pas si mal débrouillés que ça.

- BILL ! TOM ! Est-ce que votre amie est déjà arrivée ?

Bill relève ses grands yeux vers moi et me dit en un sourire taquin :

- Ah… tu vas faire connaissance de Madame Kaulitz mère. Je te préviens, elle est curieuse comme ce n'est pas permis.

Oh si c'est que ça, je devrais pouvoir survivre. Je referme l'écran de mon ordinateur et le suis à travers la chambre. Mais à peine avons nous fait quelques pas qu'il se retourne vers moi.

- Au fait, t'as perdu combien de kilos ?

Sa question me désarçonne. C'était devenu un sujet presque tabou à la maison et j'ai perdu l'habitude de devoir rassurer tout le monde sur mon état de santé.

- Laisse tomber tu veux. – Dis-je pour tenter de mettre un terme à cette conversation gênante.

Mais son regard me laisse clairement comprendre qu'il ne lâchera pas le morceau avant que je n'aie craqué la première. Je lui réponds donc rapidement le rouge aux joues, alors qu'il affiche un air plus que réprobateur.

- Bon, de toute façon ne t'inquiète pas. Ma mère va tellement te gaver comme une oie que tu vas très vite te remplumer.

Il m'entraîne ensuite vers le bas de la maison et je me retrouve rapidement devant une femme à l'air très aimable, les cheveux plutôt court de couleur auburn et… un piercing sur le nez. C'est de famille ou quoi ?

- Alors voici la fameuse Sarah dont me parlent tant les garçons.

Je ne pense pas que Tom ait spécialement parlé de moi, mais bon… faisons comme ci. Elle me claque deux grosses bises sur les joues avant de se présenter.

- Je m'appelle Simone. Ça me fait bien plaisir de te rencontrer enfin depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi. Oh tant que j'y pense, je suis désolée mais tu ne verras pas mon mari, il est parti pour quelques jours en déplacement pour son travail.

- Enchantée Madame Kaulitz. – Je réponds timidement.

- Et surtout, mais surtout : je t'interdis de m'appeler Madame. C'est Simone ! Maintenant raconte-moi, comment as-tu rencontré mes petits démons ?

- Oh maman pitié ! Tu veux ruiner notre réputation ou quoi ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? – Se met à ronchonner Billou.

Je trouve sa réaction trop mignonne et je tente de maîtriser mon visage pour éviter qu'il ne voit que je me moque gentiment de lui.

- J'ai encore le droit de vous appeler comme je veux. Majeur ou pas ! De toute façon avec vous c'est toujours pareil, vous voyagez, vous rencontrez des tas de gens sympathiques et on ne peut jamais rien savoir.

Elle prend alors le même air boudeur que son fils tout en me fixant. Et bien, on ne doit pas s'ennuyer souvent chez eux. Je cherche un peu d'aide du côté de Bill, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire à sa mère, mais il se contente de lever les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Ok, il va donc falloir que je raconte quelque chose. Je ne vais peut-être pas rentrer dans les détails non plus… je dirais même qu'il est hors de question que je rentre dans ce genre de détails avec elle.

Finalement, rester flou est je pense, la meilleure des idées.

Je prends une petit inspiration et au moment où je m'apprête à répondre, je croise le regard de Tom une fraction de seconde… de trop, puisque sa mère m'a vu. Je tente de me ressaisir rapidement pour éviter les trémolos dans ma voix. Parler de cette période m'est toujours très douloureux.

- Heu… j'étais en retard à mon travail et j'ai heurté leur van alors qu'ils étaient sur Paris. A ce moment, je ne savais rien de leur existence. C'est comme ça que tout a démarré.

J'entends le guitariste pousser un léger soupire de soulagement, mais je ne suis pas la seule à remarquer sa petite moue soulagée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Tom. Y aurait-il quelque chose que je ferai mieux d'ignorer ?

Et pour une raison qui m'est totalement inconnue, je le défends. Des fois je me dis que je suis vraiment trop gentille.

- Oh non, votre fils à été très bien. C'est lui qui est resté avec moi après l'accident, sa bonne humeur était communicative et c'est ce dont j'avais besoin à ce moment-là.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend !! Je devrais laisser Madame Kaulitz lui couper la tête. D'ailleurs vue de la tronche que tirent les jumeaux, je ne dois pas être la seule à être surprise de mon comportement !

- Et bien, c'est quand même pas un secret d'état ! – Répond finalement Simone en direction de ses fils, puis elle se retourne vers moi. – Au fait pour ce soir, tu préfères un gratin ou du riz ?

- Oh heu… ne vous embêtez pas pour moi, je n'ai pas un très gros appétit.

Elle détaille quelques secondes mon pantalon trop grand avec une mine que j'ai du mal à identifier puis reprend :

- Oui ça je le vois bien, mais il n'est pas encore dis que les gens repartirons de chez moi en n'ayant rien mangé. Donc ?

On s'est alors tous très vite retrouvés autour de la table, à manger un bon gratin de pomme de terre que j'aurais tout fait pour éviter. Me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui me coupe l'appétit, alors imaginez lorsque je partage sa table.

Autant vous dire que le dîner a donc été pour moi un véritable calvaire. Je me suis forcée à avaler le contenu de mon assiette dés la quatrième bouchée pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention. Mais mon estomac se révoltait à chaque nouvelle intrusion. Pour faire bonne figure, j'ai tenté par tous les moyens de finir mon assiette… tant et si bien que pour éviter un drame, j'ai dû quitter la table de façon plus que rapide.

-

**POV Tom**

On regarde tous Sarah sortir de la pièce après avoir bafouillé quelques excuses. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Tom, va voir ce qu'elle a. – Me demande alors ma mère.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Bill se lève à son tour précipitamment.

- Non c'est bon, j'y vais.

Mais quand maman parle… c'est pire que David et les autres managers réunis : un vrai sergent-chef.

- Bill tu te rassois tout de suite et Tom tu vas la voir.

- Je ne suis pas sur que…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me montre le couloir du doigt de son air le plus impassible. Je laisse alors tomber mes couverts dans l'assiette pendant que mon jumeau se réinstalle à contre cœur. Ça m'énerve cette manie qu'elle a de ne jamais nous écouter. J'aurais préféré qu'elle comprenne que Bill avait moins de risques que moi de se faire envoyer chier comme un malpropre. Mais comme d'habitude, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Je sors à mon tour de la salle à manger avant de me stopper dans l'entrée… je ne sais même pas où est-ce qu'elle est. Mais des bruits provenant de l'étage me guident assez aisément… et le spectacle que j'y trouve me laisse avec plusieurs questions en tête.

-

**POV Sarah**

Je monte les marches deux par deux histoire d'arriver dans la salle de bain à temps. Je lève l'abattant de la cuvette et dés que mes genoux touchent le sol, je commence à rendre tout le contenu de mon estomac. Les spasmes sont douloureux et mes yeux commencent à se brouiller peu à peu sous l'effet de la douleur. Je sens alors qu'on récupère mes cheveux en une queue de cheval improvisée tandis qu'une autre main se pose sur mon front en me levant la frange.

Une odeur bien particulière vient chatouiller mon nez et je reconnaîtrai ce toucher entre tous… non, pas lui. Tout, mais pas lui !

Mais je ne suis pas franchement en situation de le repousser et quand mon ventre se calme enfin, je m'écroule lamentablement par terre, vidée de toute force. Je ferme instinctivement les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard alors qu'un sentiment de révolte s'empare de moi. Je refuse qu'il ne me voit dans cet état de faiblesse, et je me déteste d'être incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. J'entends alors différents sons et sens un linge frais se poser sur le haut de mon visage qui me fait sursauter avant de m'apporter un léger apaisement.

- Tiens, bois un peu.

C'est la première fois que je l'entends me parler aujourd'hui avec ces intonations-là. En même temps, c'est aussi la première fois que je le laisse terminer une phrase. Je me laisse guider en aveugle puisque le linge recouvre toujours mes yeux puis je sens un liquide frais couler dans ma gorge dés que j'entrouvre les lèvres.

- Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?

La question parait simple… mais ce qu'elle soulève comme supposition l'est beaucoup moins. Je lève le linge que j'ai identifié comme étant un gant de toilette, qui me procurait un semblant de bien être et mélange mon vert à son doré. La réponse quand à elle sort d'elle-même.

- Presque quatre mois.

Ses traits se durcissent légèrement et je m'en veux d'avoir parler sans réfléchir. Ce qu'il découvre à l'air de le blesser et je tente alors de le rassurer.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il ricane sarcastiquement avant de répondre d'une voix amère :

- Non tu as raison. Ça doit être celle du père Noël puisque ça a commencé après les fêtes. Ça doit être un pur hasard c'est vrai !

On continue de se fixer quelques secondes mais je ne vois pas quoi lui dire de plus. Effectivement, c'est à partir de cette période que je n'ai plus eue de nouvelles de lui et pourtant je reste convaincue que ce n'est pas sa faute. Je suis bien la seule responsable si j'ai décidé de ne plus me nourrir correctement.

Il sort finalement de la pièce et je suis soulagée de voir qu'il abandonne la partie. Sauf qu'au lieu de partir, je l'entends appeler son frère depuis le palier : La honte s'il me voit lui aussi comme ça ! Mais je ne peux rien faire ou dire pour arrêter ça. Des pas dans l'escalier puis des éclats de voix se font entendre.

- Tu le savais ça aussi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! Tu croyais vraiment que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ?

- Oh laisse tomber ! Viens m'aider à la coucher.

Ils arrivent alors dans la salle de bain et Bill fait un rapide tour de la situation. Il tire la chasse d'eau avant de se jeter sur moi.

- Merde, Sarah mais…

- Ne crie pas, s'il te plaît.

Je l'ai chuchoté et mon ton est suppliant. J'ai la réelle impression que mon crâne va éclater avec toute cette agitation alors s'il en rajoute en plus, ça ne va vraiment pas être possible.

Les jumeaux me prennent chacun un bras pour me remettre debout mais mes jambes refusent de me soutenir. D'habitude je reste un gros quart d'heure par terre avant de réussir à bouger de nouveau. Je sens alors mes pieds décoller du sol et deux bras me porter comme une enfant. Ma tête vient presque naturellement retrouver sa place d'antan, et c'est avec nostalgie que je me laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur tout en fermant les yeux.

Un courant d'air froid passe sur mes jambes lorsque mes chaussures et mon pantalon sont retirés sans que je ne demande rien et je me retrouve très vite sous une couette bien douillette. Je me laisse alors glisser dans les bras de Morphée pour oublier.

Oublier demain, oublier les explications qu'il me faudra fournir et oublier les regards de pitié qu'on ne manquera pas de me lancer.

--------------------------------------------

Quand j'émerge de mon profond sommeil, mon réveil indique 12h19… J'ai fait le tour d'un cadran : Ça craint ! A peine ai-je le temps de me reconnecter à la réalité que toute l'horreur de la scène d'hier me revient en effet boomerang.

Oh merde… Ils vont tous croire que j'ai un problème alors que j'avais juste trop mangé. Ça va encore être super simple à gérer.

Je me dirige dans la salle de bain un peu au radar et les dernières images du scénario catastrophe de la veille disparaissent dans la vapeur de la douche bain. Je ressors dans le couloir en serviette et chausson un gros quart d'heure plus tard et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je me rends compte du calme qui règne dans la maison.

Une vieille angoisse me prend à la gorge : Ils n'auraient pas osé me laisser toute seule ici quand même ?

Je dépose ma trousse de toilette dans ma chambre, m'habille avec le premier pantalon et la première chemise qui passent et descends au rez-de-chaussée. Je retrouve alors Bill, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, en train de maltraiter une feuille anciennement blanche et couverte à présent de ratures. Il a surement dû apercevoir un mouvement dans son champ de vision puisqu'il retire son casque tout de suite et me sourit.

- Alors, bien dormi la marmotte ?

- Comme un bébé.

Il a lissé ses cheveux, mais je reconnais encore la star en lui. Il a un charisme qu'il ne suppose même pas avoir. Je profite qu'on ait l'air seul pour m'excuser de mon comportement de la veille.

- Je… Bill je suis désolée pour hier. J'ai dû faire très mauvaise impression à ta mère.

Il balaye ma phrase de la main, et fini d'écrire une phrase sur son carnet avant de le fermer.

- Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être malade, en tout cas c'est ce qu'on lui a dit. Et tu as fait très bonne impression si ça peut te rassurer, elle t'adore.

Elle m'adore ? Oh…

- Oui mais…

- Et même si elle savait ça ne changerait rien. Elle ne te tiendra jamais rigueur de ne pas avoir digéré son gratin.

Bon. Manifestement il fait le sourd à toutes mes tentatives d'excuses. Quel chieur ! Bon, admettons ! Je m'installe sur une à côté de lui et demande des explications quand à la présence de son lecteur mp3.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Il parait que j'ai tendance à écouter la musique toujours trop forte. Tu avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos.

Je me concentre sur le texte qu'il écrit et arrive à déchiffrer quelques mots mais il ne me laisse pas plus de répits avant d'attaquer sur ce qui doit lui brûler les lèvres.

- Tu veux en parler un peu ? Tom m'a vaguement expliqué hier soir…

Je relève alors la tête et vois de l'inquiétude emplir son regard. Il est vraiment trop gentil.

- Oui je veux en parler, pour vous rassurer. Je n'ai aucun problème avec la nourriture et je ne culpabilise pas de manger une grosse part de tarte bien sucré, d'accord ? C'est juste que… j'aie un peu perdu l'appétit.

- Attends, je t'ai vu de mes propres yeux dévorer une pizza à toi toute seule. Hier soir t'as avalée quelques bouchées avant d'être malade. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas de problème avec la nourriture.

Bon… il marque un point, mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincue pour autant !

- D'accord, j'ai peut-être un problème, mais je ne me fais pas vomir et je ne m'empêche pas de manger. C'est juste mon estomac qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

- Et depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu subis ça ?

Je l'ai bien dit à son jumeau… je peux bien lui avouer à lui aussi.

- Depuis janvier… et tu pourras en parler avec ton frère s'il te plaît ? J'ai peur qu'il ne culpabilise pour rien, ce n'est pas sa faute.

Son sourcil percé se lève de façon sarcastique puis il rajoute :

- Je vais avoir du mal à lui faire rentrer ça dans le crâne le connaissant. Surtout que pour le convaincre, je dois déjà moi en être certain. Hors… j'ai comme un gros doute sur le sujet.

- D'ailleurs il est où ? – Je demande rapidement pour lui calmer mon angoisse de le voir débarquer par surprise et, accessoirement, pour changer de conversation.

- Il est parti tôt ce matin, il ne m'a rien dit mais je suis sûr de le trouver chez Andreas. Tu te sens d'attaque pour rencontrer notre meilleur ami ?

C'est officiel : Ce jeune homme s'inquiète beaucoup.

- Arrête de me considérer en sucre. Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, fait comme si de rien, d'accord ?

Il acquiesce mais je vois bien que le sujet est loin d'être clos. Il enfile une veste en me tendant mon sac en toile puis met en place une casquette et nous voilà dans les rues de son lotissement, à pied.

- Heu… c'est normal que tu te balades à pied dans la rue ?

- Il habite à cinq minutes et puis, les gens du quartier nous ont vus grandir et ils ne nous considèrent pas du tout comme des stars. Y'a pas de risque d'émeute si c'est ça qui t'inquiète… ils nous évitent comme la peste

Malgré les mots qui pourraient être péjoratifs, il dit ça avec le sourire et je ne peux qu'imaginer les quatre cent coups qu'en bons jumeaux, ils ont du faire subir à leurs pauvres voisins.

- Ça doit être appréciable.

- Ouai, surtout que ça ne concerne que ces rues. Le reste de la ville, ça devient vraiment compliqué. On trouve encore quelques endroits pour être tranquille mais c'est rare.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence et il toque à la porte d'une maison très semblable à la sienne. Elle s'ouvre alors sur un jeune homme blond avec une coupe de cheveux indéfinie et des yeux presque noirs. Son look rappelant beaucoup celui de Bill.

- Ah bah quand même ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez arriver.

Il me prend immédiatement dans ses bras et me fait la bise de façon très énergique. Je reste un peu stupéfaite devant son entrain et lorsqu'il me relâche enfin, je lève timidement la main pour le saluer.

- Oh lala, soit pas si timide ! Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis. Sarah c'est ça ? Tu sais que tu me sauves la vie d'être venu, je n'aurais jamais pu y arriver tout seul. J'ai bien tenté mais je t'assure… avec tout ce qu'il y a à faire, et puis j'arrive pas à contacter les autres gérants de sites… c'est dingue, personne ne parle allemand sur cette planète !

- Laisse-lui en placer une et tu entendras peut-être même le son de sa voix.

Tom… il vient d'apparaître dans le couloir et son intervention coupe immédiatement le flot de paroles ininterrompues de son meilleur ami qui me regarde de façon impatiente.

- Heu… Andreas je présume. Salut !

Quoi, vous trouvez ça banal ? En même temps je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire d'autre dans une situation comme celle là. J'ai toujours eue tendance à m'écraser devant les gens trop extraverti.

- Ok. Lui Andreas et toi Sarah. On peut rentrer dans la maison maintenant ou on fait un setting dans ton jardin ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, Bill finit d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et s'engouffre dans le couloir. Je le suis de près et on finit notre marche dans ce que je suppose être la chambre du blondinet.

- Fais comme chez toi. – Me dit-il en me poussant sur le lit pour que je m'y asseye. Alors, t'as des idées, t'as eu le temps d'y réfléchir un peu ?

- Espèce de mal poli, tu pourrais proposer un truc à boire quand même ! – Entends-je persifler Bill.

Andreas relève la tête et lance aux jumeaux qui sont restés côte à côte :

- Quoi vous êtes encore là vous deux ? Vous n'avez pas un album à enregistrer, un concert à préparer… ou simplement un truc à faire, y'en a qu'on du boulot ici ! – Puis il se retourne vers moi : – Tu veux boire quelque chose petite Sarah ?

La vache… il est toujours aussi speed ?

- Heu… un soda ou heu… N'importe quoi. Ce que t'as dans le frigo fera très bien l'affaire.

Il se lève, sort de la chambre et y revient aussi sec en pointant les frères du doigts.

- Et vous deux : cassez-vous ! Je vous la ramène ce soir en un seul morceau c'est promis – puis il repart.

Je regarde Bill et Tom se diriger vers la sortie également mais je fais une piètre tentative pour qu'ils se joignent à nous. Je ne suis pas spécialement rassurée.

- HEU… vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir rester ? Il me fait un peu flipper votre copain.

Ils s'échangent un regard complice puis éclatent de rire.

- C'est pas drôle ! – Dis-je vexée de leur hilarité soudaine.

- Arrête de paniquer. Dans cinq minutes tu ne pourras plus te passer de lui. Allez, à ce soir ! – Annonce Bill.

Je suis donc obligée de les laisser partir en silence alors qu'intérieurement je suis en train d'hurler au scandale. Mais la tornade blonde refait surface, m'empêchant de m'apitoyer comme je le souhaiterais.

- Je t'ai trouvé un coca, ça ira ?

- Heu oui, oui… c'est parfait.

J'ouvre la canette plus pour m'occuper les mains que par réelle soif, et avale une gorgée…

- Alors comme ça, c'est toi l'ex de Tom ?

… gorgée que je recrache immédiatement. Je m'essuie la bouche avec la manche de mon pull et une fois que je suis certaine de ne pas faire d'arrêt cardiaque, je m'exclame :

- Pardon ?

Devant mon air stupéfait, il se sent obligé de préciser sa pensée.

- Il est revenu de Paris dans un sal état. Tu arrives directement de France et son regard change de couleur à nouveau. C'est pas mon meilleur pote pour rien, je le connais un peu.

Très bien. Il est juste… hors de question que je parle de _ça_ avec _lui_.

- Ok… heu, on peut changer de sujet s'il te plaît ?

Je ne me sens pas assez proche de lui pour évoquer cette période de ma vie… peut-être plus tard. En tout cas, il ne s'en formalise pas et on se lance dans le projet qui nous concerne tous les deux : le site du groupe.

Il commence par me montrer la page web et on dialogue sur les choses qui pourraient être améliorées. L'après midi passe à une vitesse ahurissante entre crises de fou rire et passages sérieux pour évoquer notre travail.

- Oh merde ! Il est super tard, Simone va me tuer !! Viens, je te raccompagne tout de suite.

J'ai à peine le temps de relacer mes chaussures qu'il me prend pas le bras pour me traîner dehors. Le trajet de retour se fait au pas de course et nous arrivons en un rien de temps devant chez la famille Kaulitz. Il me dépose une bise sur la joue en me souhaitant une bonne nuit et en me faisant promettre de revenir le voir dés le lendemain. Son empressement à me quitter me parait démesuré en comparaison de la journée qu'on vient de passer.

- Je préfère partir avant qu'elle n'ouvre, sinon je vais vraiment passer un sal quart d'heure. C'est pas contre toi… mais je tiens à mon service trois pièces. A demain petite Sarah !

Je le regarde s'éloigner vers chez lui en courant et frappe à la porte de ma maison d'accueil. Et comme ce qu'avez prévu Andreas, c'est Madame Kaulitz qui ouvre avec un air plus que glacial au fond des yeux. Pourtant elle se radoucit immédiatement en me voyant. Je crois savoir d'où est-ce que les garçons tiennent leurs regards si expressifs.

- Bonsoir Sarah. Cette espèce de garnement ne t'a pas laissé rentrer toute seule quand même ?

Je la rassure sur ce point pendant qu'elle referme la porte et que je retire mes chaussures puis elle rajoute :

- Il a eu de la chance de filer, ou alors il me connaît trop bien. Au fait, tu peux venir avec moi à la cuisine avant de monter, je voudrais te parler un peu.

Je la suis les jambes toutes tremblotantes et me repasse les moments où j'aurais pu faire une bêtise tout en priant le ciel de ne rien avoir fait de trop répréhensible. Elle me tire une chaise et s'installe au bout de la table puis me tend un petit tas de documents divers.

Je suppose que je dois avoir l'air étonné car elle reprend le tas et commence à m'expliquer chaque feuillet.

- Alors voila le plan de la ville et celui-ci, c'est celui du centre ville. Là tu as les horaires des bus qui pourront te redéposer dans le quartier. Les lignes 12, 15 et 21 te déposent même au bout de la rue. Je sais que les garçons t'ont fait venir pour travailler mais profites un peu aussi de ton séjour. Après tout, qui sait quand est-ce que tu reviendras en Allemagne.

Elle ne croit pas si bien dire. Déjà qu'à la base, je n'étais même pas censée être là. Je détaille machinalement les différents papiers, mais elle pose en plus, un trousseau de clés dessus.

- Et voici les clés de la maison. Il est hors de question que tu attendes qu'on vienne t'ouvrir comme une étrangère. Tu es ici chez toi, d'accord ?

Je ne sais plus où me mettre et je sens un afflux de sang colorer mes joues. Cette femme est adorable et la confiance qu'elle a en moi me fait halluciner.

- Je… merci beaucoup.

- De rien, c'est naturel. Maintenant que la partie administrative est faite, évoquons les sujets plus délicats : tu étais malade hier soir, ça va mieux ?

Je la rassure immédiatement mais son œil de mère ne s'y trompe pas.

- Ecoute, je ne prétendrai pas savoir ce qu'il t'arrive exactement, après tout on ne se connaît pas plus que ça. Mais… disons que parfois, il est plus facile de confier certaines choses à une inconnue.

Elle a raison, pourtant il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Qui plus est, je ne peux décemment pas lui parler de son fils.

- Hmm, disons que… on va dire que j'ai eu…

J'arrête là mon explication tentant de justifier mon état d'une autre façon qu'en avouant un pathétique chagrin d'amour. Je suis toujours en train de réfléchir lorsqu'elle me demande :

- Un garçon qui t'as brisé le cœur ?

Raaah… l'intuition féminine, ça devrait être interdit ! J'acquiesce piteusement, plus honteuse que jamais. Mais ce qu'elle ajoute me remet directement sur les rails.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas un de mes garçons, sinon ça va barder pour lui.

- Non, non, rassurez-vous ! – Dis-je peut-être avec un peu trop de conviction. – En fait, le chagrin est vieux mais… disons que j'ai perdu l'habitude de manger, je me nourris juste du nécessaire pour ne pas m'écrouler à chaque coin de rue. Et dés que je mange trop, mon ventre fait des siennes et recrache tout. Excusez-moi pour hier soir, votre gratin était excellent.

- Laisse, je t'en referais si tu veux. Et je te propose qu'on remédie ensemble à ton problème, d'accord ?

Ce n'est pas ma mère et je suis peut-être trop polie mais je ne peux pas lui refuser l'aide qu'elle souhaite m'apporter. Je fais juste un signe de la tête qui la réjouit automatiquement.

- Tu peux allez prévenir les garçons que nous passons à table dans une vingtaine de minutes s'il te plaît ?

Elle se relève déjà en enfilant un tablier, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui proposer mon aide. Je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à faire dans un futur proche.

- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ? Je n'ai rien de particulier à faire.

- FILE ! – M'ordonne-t-elle sans même se retourner.

Je pars sans demander mon reste mais le cœur un peu plus léger. Parler avec elle a été beaucoup plus facile que prévus, même si tout a plus ou moins été dit à demi-mot. Mais c'est important pour moi, parce que demi-mot ou pas, c'est la première fois que j'évoque ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je grimpe donc l'escalier et vais directement toquer à la porte de la chambre de Bill pour pouvoir passer le message de Simone.

- Oui !

J'ouvre la porte confiante, m'attendant à retrouver un panda aux yeux noirs vautré dans son lit et me trouve… en face de Tom, assis sur le lit et guitare à la main. Là pour le coup, je n'étais pas franchement prête et j'avoue être complètement prise au dépourvu !

- Je… heu…Tom… Bill… heu…

Très bien ! Je dois juste être en train de passer pour une idiote incapable d'aligner trois mots, magnifique. Je secoue alors la tête avant de retenter une formulation de phrase complète.

- C'est… c'est pas la chambre de ton frère ?

Il me lance son petit sourire en coin qui ferait hurler toute une salle de concert et qui me broie simplement le cœur.

- Il est dans la salle de bain. T'as qu'à l'attendre si tu veux. – Me dit-il en me montrant la chaise de bureau.

- Non c'est bon ! – Dis-je précipitamment. C'était juste pour vous dire de descendre dans vingt minutes pour le dîner, salut !

Je bas en retraite rapidement lorsque j'entends Tom murmurer :

- Tu vas me fuir encore longtemps ?

J'avais déjà un pied dans le couloir, j'y étais presque ! J'aurais pu ne pas entendre ça… je pourrais peut-être même faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Mais je préfère être honnête avec lui… au moins un peu. Je rouvre donc légèrement la porte, juste de quoi le voir et lui annonce en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Aussi longtemps que je serai là… oui je crois.

Il écoute ma réponse stoïquement puis baisse le visage vers le manche de sa guitare. Il y joue une note avant de se redresser subitement.

- Sarah écoute, je suis vraiment…

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas entendre ce genre de conneries !

Et je claque la porte brutalement pour descendre supplier Simone de me donner un truc à faire afin de l'aider histoire de m'occuper les mains au moins et dans le meilleur des cas, l'esprit. A ma grande surprise, elle m'accueille cette fois sans grandes protestations et nous nous mettons à la préparation d'un énorme plat de pâtes à la carbonara.

Rien que la vue du plat débordant de crème m'écœure. Alors quand l'odeur vient chatouiller mon nez, c'est carrément mon estomac que j'ai au bord des lèvres.

J'arrive pourtant à faire avec, et le dîner se passe plutôt bien en dehors des innombrables taquineries des jumeaux concernant mon assiette de soupe. C'est une idée de leur mère qui pense qu'il faut réhabituer mon estomac petit à petit. Je n'ai pas voulu la contrarier et ai donc accepté docilement mon maigre repas, mais je n'ai pas souhaité expliquer tout ça aux garçons.

Il a fallut aussi répondre aux nombreuses questions que Simone me posait. Je crois que si j'avais pu lui raconter toute ma vie depuis la naissance, elle aurait été à peine comblée. Bill a tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui signaler qu'elle était bien indiscrète mais tout ce qu'il s'est entendu répondre quand elle évoquait un potentiel petit ami en France c'est :

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous traversez un désert affectif en ce moment que c'est le cas de tout le monde. – Puis elle s'est retournée vers moi l'air espiègle. – Je t'assure qu'entre un fils complètement débauché et l'autre qui a fait vœux de chasteté, des fois je voudrais bien un juste milieu.

Les jumeaux ont alors hurlé d'une seule et même voix un « MAMAN » qui, il y a quelques temps, m'aurait fait hurler de rire.

Finalement le repas s'est terminé de façon plus calme qu'il n'avait commencé jusqu'à ce que l'on commence à débarrasser la table. La sonnette a retenti dans toute la maison, et après avoir regardé rapidement l'heure qu'il était, Simone a disparu dans le couloir pour en revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

- Sarah tu peux aller voir ? Il y a un beau jeune homme qui souhaite te parler. Et Tom tu restes où tu es ! Je n'ai pas dit que cette personne avait demandé à te voir !

Effectivement, Tom avait déjà amorcé un mouvement pour se lever mais il se rassoit automatiquement d'un air boudeur après l'ordre de sa mère. Je me dirige donc vers l'entrée, la tête pleine de questions et me retrouve tout bêtement en face d'Andreas. Je suis vraiment une idiote. Ce n'est pas comme si je connaissais beaucoup de monde dans le coin.

- Andreas ? Heu… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Vu la vitesse à laquelle il a détalé tout à l'heure en me ramenant, je ne comprends pas bien sa présence ici ce soir.

- Salut petite Sarah. Désolé du dérangement mais je te ramène ça – dit-il en me rendant mon sac en toile. Tu l'as laissé dans ma chambre quand on est partie en catastrophe tout à l'heure.

J'ai à peine le temps de le remercier avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler dans l'entrée un « BILL, TOM » qui fait rapatrier les garçons dans la seconde. A croire qu'ils étaient derrière la porte en train de nous espionner.

- Je me demandais si ça vous seriez d'attaque pour sortir, on pourrait présenter Sarah aux autres ! Si ça te dit de venir bien sûr… on a prévus une soirée picole chez des potes.

Des potes ? Mais encore…

- Y'auras des filles à ta soirée ou je dois m'attendre à y voir que des mecs dégénérés comme vous ? Aïe !

Je viens de me prendre une claque amicale par Bill à l'arrière du crâne et c'est d'ailleurs lui qui me répond, tout en rigolant, qu'il y aura bien entendu des garçons mais surtout, des filles dégénérées comme eux.

- Et ben ça promet ! – Je lâche alors plus pour moi que pour les garçons.

Cependant leurs ricanements me fait penser que j'ai du parler en allemand plutôt qu'en français. Peut importe. Le temps d'enfiler un manteau et une paire de chaussure qu'on se retrouve tous dans la voiture d'Andreas dans laquelle raisonne des sons des plus désagréables.

- C'est quoi cette musique de sauvage ?

Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas me taire plus longtemps : cette musique est vraiment trop atroce. Tom et Andreas se consultent du regard avant que le premier ne se retourne vers moi.

- Donc, tu n'aimes pas le rap, annonce-t-il.

J'évite son regard et répond en fixant le siège :

- Humm, disons que je peux facilement m'en passer.

- On est d'accord sur ce point, me soutient alors Bill. Si on pouvait trouver une musique qui puisse satisfaire tout le monde, ça m'arrangerai aussi.

Son meilleur ami appuie alors sur un bouton de l'autoradio ce qui a pour effet de tout simplement l'éteindre. Dés que les premières jérémiades sortent de la bouche de Tom, il s'explique :

- Ça sert à rien… on a des goûts trop différents. Mieux vaut le silence à une bataille qui va durer jusque chez Viktor.

Du silence, ça pour y en avoir il y en a eu. Personne n'a ouvert la bouche du quart d'heure qu'à duré le trajet. On descend tous du véhicule et un frisson parcours l'ensemble de mon corps. Nom d'un chien, ça caille dans ce pays ! On entre dans le hall, montons deux étages à pied et toquons à la porte indiquée par le numéro 273 qui s'ouvre presqu'instantanément.

- Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !

Une blonde se jette littéralement sur les trois garçons que j'accompagne et j'avoue me sentir un peu en trop pour le coup. Faut dire qu'au milieu de trois mecs qui mesurent entre trente et quarante centimètres de plus que moi, je passe un peu inaperçu. Elle se rend quand même vite compte de ma présence et reprend une attitude un peu plus normale.

- Oh ! Bonsoir !

Elle s'efface pour nous laisser entrer et Andreas fait directement les présentations.

- Salut les gars !! Je vous présente Sarah, une amie qui vient de Paris. Sarah, voici Anke, Eva, Olli, Viktor et Helena.

- Je déteste mon prénom et tu le sais espèce de blonde décolorée.

Andreas rigole avec elle puis je les regarde, médusé, se faire un câlin. La jolie brune se tourne ensuite vers moi.

- Ici, tout le monde l'appelle Lena. Enchantée.

Et bien, ça va en faire des prénoms et des nouvelles têtes à retenir. Je réponds par un petit sourire à cette fameuse Lena puis m'installe entre elle et Anke qui vient de se décaler pour me faire une place sur le canapé.

- Alors comme ça tu viens de Paris, capitale de la mode. Ça doit être génial. – S'exclame ma nouvelle voisine qui s'adresse à moi pour la première fois.

Paris… la mode… Mon dieu mais quel stéréotype. Tentons quand même de faire bonne impression.

- Oh tu sais, je ne suis pas dans Paris même et puis… je ne suis pas spécialement férue de mode alors…

- Tu veux boire quoi ? – Me coupe Viktor.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Tom répond pour moi :

- Tequila.

Certains visages se tournent vers lui et il lève les épaules comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était une évidence.

- Sers-lui de la Tequila, c'est ce qu'elle préfère.

Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je perçois des intonations de regrets dans sa voix, mais je préfère ne pas m'attarder dessus. Au lieu de ça, j'accepte le verre que Viktor me tend, et écoute Billou. Il m'explique que tous les gens présents ici sont des amis de très longue date et que leurs relations n'ont jamais changé malgré les salles combles et les disques d'or.

- On se connaît depuis une éternité et je crois que tous ensemble, on a dû a peu prés faire les quatre cent coups.

Les conversations reprennent doucement et il s'éloigne afin de se rapprocher de Tom pendant que Lena le dévore des yeux. Aurait-elle un faible pour notre beau chanteur ?

En tout cas, les gens se font peu à peu à ma présence et moi à ce nouveau lieu inconnu. J'enchaîne aussi quelques verres de boisson pour me dérider mais ça a aussi un peu tendance à me faire perdre mon vocabulaire, ce qui fait beaucoup rire les filles. L'ambiance est plutôt bonne et je ne sais plus trop dans quel contexte je fini assise par terre à discuter avec… c'est qui déjà lui, Olli peut-être ?

Mais je suis sortie de ma conversation, oh combien intéressante, par Andreas qui me balance de façon extrêmement peu discrète un :

- Très joli dessous !

C'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tronche pour gueuler ça aussi fort ? Je croise le regard amusé de Bill qui descend dans mon dos et… oh merde, mon pantalon taille basse. Pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ça !

Je pose automatiquement ma main entre mes reins et… putain de merde ! Mon string ! Qui dépasse de mon pantalon… non ! Bon surtout on ne se démonte pas, puisque Andreas a l'air de vouloir m'afficher devant tout le monde, autant rentrer dans son jeu.

- Pourquoi ? T'en as jamais vu des si mignons de ta vie ? C'est dommage, tu dois vraiment mal choisir tes copines !

On se défit du regard puis éclatons de rire en même temps. Je le vois traverser la pièce puis une fois calmés, il se penche vers moi.

- Fais attention quand même, parce qu'entre ça et Olli qui n'arrête pas de te monopoliser, notre pauvre Tomy va faire une attaque.

Mon hilarité soudaine se stoppe tout aussi abruptement qu'elle n'est arrivée. Pourquoi tout ça l'affecterait-il de prés ou de loin après tout ?

- Et bien tu sais quoi : je m'en contre fous mais alors à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'approfondir d'avantage la question que Lena et Anke me prennent chacune un bras en me traînant vers la cuisine, et je vois déjà venir la conversation.

- Désolé les filles, le coup du string n'était vraiment pas volontaire.

Elles ont l'air un peu déçue d'avoir étaient découvertes si rapidement mais Anke retente sa chance.

- D'accord mais tu préfères qui, Andreas ou Olli ?

La vache ! Elles ont cogité à tout ça bien plus que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Si seulement elles savaient.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Les filles, je suis là pour dix jours à peine. Vous croyez vraiment que je suis venue pour m'enticher d'un mec ?

Et du coup, elles ont l'air doublement déçue, alors je décide de changer de cible.

- Et toi Lena, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Bill ? Il te plaît… avoue-le !

Elle écarquille les yeux d'effroi, et je ressens une légère satisfaction de la voir baisser le regard.

- T'es forte dis donc, s'exclame Anke. Elle garde ça secret depuis qu'elle a été dans sa classe au collège. Et je crois bien que je suis la seule à être au courant.

- Tu parles ! Et tu voudrais que j'en parle à qui d'autre hein ?

Je suis assez étonnée de l'intervention de Lena et je réponds la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

- Bah… au premier intéressé peut-être ?

- Tu rigoles ! Il ne me voit que comme sa petite sœur. Bon d'accord il m'appelle dés qu'il a un peu le blues mais… ça veut pas dire grand-chose.

- De toute façon si tu lui en parles jamais, c'est sûr que ça ne risque pas de changer. – Réplique alors son amie agacée.

Je suis prête à parier tout ce que j'ai que cette petite conversation doit revenir très souvent sur le tapis.

- Non mais attend, tu me vois, avec lui ? Il peut avoir qui il veut, je ne vois pas pourquoi il perdrait son temps avec moi. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié, tout est très bien comme ça.

J'ai l'impression de me voir il y a six mois lorsque je me posais des questions par rapport à Tom, et c'est sûr que ce n'est pas simple à vivre. En plus, vu la catastrophe que ça a été, je préfère ne pas lui faire part de mon expérience.

- Bah écoute, fait comme tu le sens. – Dis-je platement.

Pourtant cette situation à l'air de lui peser. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ça dure, mais si je peux faire évoluer un peu les choses avant de partir, je le ferai. Non pas que je veuille absolument m'immiscer dans sa vie, mais sa détresse me fait vraiment mal au cœur.

On retourne dans le salon après ces quelques minutes d'absence, où nous sommes accueillies par un :

- Eh ben quand même, on s'inquiétait de savoir qui s'était noyé dans la cuvette !

- Je reconnais là toute ta délicatesse Andreas, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait seulement croire que nous étions aux toilettes ? – Répond Anke avec le même aplomb.

- Bah c'est facile ! Vous les filles vous y allez toujours à plusieurs. – Renchéri Olli.

Et ben… ça pu la testostérone ici !

- En plus on vous attendait. – Dit-il en montrant une bouteille de bière vide.

J'entends alors Lena s'écrier

- Ah non !! Vous ne pensez pas qu'on a tous passé l'âge de ces jeux débiles ?

- Pourquoi, tu as peur ? – Tente de l'intimider Andreas.

- De qui, de toi ? Certainement pas !

J'essaye de suivre la conversation tout en ne comprenant rien à rien, mais trop, c'est trop !

- STOP ! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait prendre deux secondes pour m'expliquer ?

Et je vois toutes les têtes se tourner vers moi puis un « tu ne connais pas le jeu de la bouteille ? » fuse de la pièce, mais je serai bien incapable de dire de qui il vient. Le jeu de la bouteille… je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y jouer et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal.

Non mais sans déconner, je ne vais quand même pas embrasser des mecs que je connais depuis deux heures à peine ! Et je refuse de prendre le risque de tomber sur… Non, même pas en rêve.

- Toi aussi t'as peur ? – Me lance le blondinet de service.

Peur ? Oh oui… si seulement il pouvait sentir la panique qui fait trembler mes organes, peut-être qu'il ne sourirait pas autant. J'échange un regard apeuré avec Bill qui voit bien ma détresse mais que voulez vous expliquer sans raconter toute l'histoire ? Et sans explications, à moins de passer pour la coincée de service, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais de me joindre à eux. J'expire un bon coup et m'installe alors par terre pour compléter le cercle du jeu tout en jouant avec mon piercing pour évacuer le stresse, ce qui à l'air de particulièrement plaire à Olli. Andreas n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité le concernant.

Le jeu débute sans plus de cérémonie et je regarde avec appréhension Anke embrasser Viktor, puis notre petit blond crier au scandale quand sa bouteille s'arrête devant Olli. Je cache un petit sourire quand Lena tombe sur Bill puis tourne la bouteille à mon tour, la main tremblante. Je pousse un léger soupire de soulagement quand elle se stoppe devant Eva… ça va être la première fois que j'embrasse une fille, et forcément les garçons s'en donnent à cœur joie en hurlant comme des déments. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de si excitant pour un mec de voir ça.

Eva et moi nous embrassons rapidement et je comprends encore moins ce qu'il y a de si palpitant, parce que franchement… ce n'est pas très différents des mecs !

Un nouveau tour commence, et on change les règles. Cette fois, c'est celui qui est embrasser qui relance la bouteille. Bill échange donc un rapide contact avec Anke qui elle-même tombe sur Olli qui tombe sur Eva qui tombe sur… Tom. Et là, je dois dire que malgré la présence d'un taux d'alcool plus qu'élevé dans mon organisme, je suis obligée de fermer les yeux tellement la vague de tristesse s'écrase sur moi. Je ne peux pas voir ça !

J'entends le frottement du tissu que fait son pantalon lorsqu'il se déplace sur le parquet lisse ; un ricanement dont je ne reconnais pas l'auteur monte de mon côté gauche puis le bruit particulier que font deux bouches qui se rencontrent. Mais je n'autorise mes yeux à se rouvrir que lorsque je perçois le bruit que fait la bouteille qui tourne.

Moi qui pensais que je venais de vivre le pire, je manque de ricaner nerveusement quand la bouteille s'arrête sur moi… Seigneur, tout mais pas ça !

Notre dernier contact physique remonte à il y a six mois. On ne s'est même pas fait la bise quand je suis arrivée dans sa maison. Et je me suis bien arrangée pour le croiser le moins de fois possible… tout ça pour en arriver là ? Je dois vraiment être maudite.

Nos regards s'accrochent alors qu'il se déplace vers moi et j'ai l'impression de voir toute la scène au ralenti. Je ne vois sur son visage ni trace de joie, ou d'amusement et encore moins de taquinerie. Au contraire de tout ça, on dirait qu'il se concentre le maximum possible alors que sa langue joue naturellement avec son piercing. Je me mordille sans vraiment y faire attention la lèvre inférieure mais je vois son visage bouger imperceptiblement de gauche à droite. Je me rappelle alors ce qu'il m'avait dit sur l'effet que ce genre de tic pouvait produire sur lui.

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé un cil, complètement figée dans cette angoisse de le voir encore et toujours se rapprocher. Il n'est plus qu'à deux centimètres de mon nez lorsqu'il décide enfin à s'arrêter. Je sens alors son souffle s'écraser sur ma bouche, rendant ma respiration hors de contrôle. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des siens alors qu'il me demande un accord silencieux. Accord que je suis dans l'incapacité totale de lui donner ou de lui refuser. Sa tête se penche légèrement pendant que mes yeux se ferment et je sens enfin ces lèvres effleurer les miennes avant de se poser plus franchement. Ce contact est pour moi comme un billet d'avion direct pour le passé. Je revois en une seconde toutes les fois où j'étais dans ses bras, toutes les fois où nous avons partagé un regard ou simplement les fois où je sentais ses mains sur moi.

Ce baiser n'a duré que quelques secondes… ou peut-être qu'une seule mais ce temps, même infime, me rappelle pourquoi ça a été si dur de survivre après son départ. Je sursaute et mes yeux se rouvrent instantanément en sentant son doigt essuyer délicatement une minuscule larme qui commençait à couler sur ma joue. Il se retire aussi lentement qu'il n'est venu puis retourne à sa place sans l'indifférence générale. Les gens autours de nous n'ont rien eue l'air de remarquer… aurais-ce été encore plus court que ce que je ne m'imaginais ?

Je recherche un point d'appuie dans tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, et me plonge dans les yeux de Bill qui me fixent alors que je retiens comme je peux d'autres larmes. Le jeu devrait reprendre et je n'ai toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre quand Olli, à mes côtés, me donne un coup dans le bras pour me signaler que c'est à mon tour de tourner la bouteille. J'approche ma main mais suis coupée dans mon élan par l'intervention de Tom.

- Bill, il faudrait qu'on y aille. Demain on doit aller au studio super tôt.

Et s'est sous les cris de tous que je me fais embarquer, ainsi qu'Andreas, pour rentrer à la maison. On prend quand même quelques minutes pour dire au revoir à tout le monde et Lena en profite pour se saisir de mon portable en me disant que si je n'hésite surtout pas à l'appeler en cas de besoin, quel qu'il soit.

J'ai vécu le retour à la maison comme si je le vivais de l'extérieur. Tom et Andreas étaient devant en train de blaguer à propos de je ne sais quoi alors que mon front reposait contre la vitre arrière du véhicule, écouteurs sur les oreilles. J'ai simplement sentie la main de Bill se poser sur la mienne en un geste réconfortant. Sachant tout ce que j'ai pu lui raconter par mail interposés après leur départ, il doit se douter des sentiments qui m'habitent à l'heure actuelle.

Dés que la voiture d'Andreas s'arrête devant chez les Kaulitz, j'en sors sans dire au revoir à personne et m'engouffre dans la maison silencieuse. Les marches de l'escalier sont gravies deux par deux et en à peine quelques secondes, je me retrouve en train de mordre un de mes oreillers pour camoufler mes sanglots.

J'entends aussi les jumeaux traverser le couloir, et je distingue le bruit des portes qui s'ouvrent et qui se ferment. Tout dans la maison est calme quand un morceau de guitare se fait doucement entendre. J'avais oublié que ma chambre était accolée à la sienne et je l'écoute jouer cette musique encore et encore, sans me rendre compte que mes pleurs se calment. Les notes paraissent tristes mais la composition se termine sur des accords plus positifs. Ça fait un doux mélange… apaisant.

Il doit se lasser de jouer le même morceau depuis presqu'une demi-heure, parce qu'il s'arrête soudainement en plein milieu. Trente seconde plus tard, mon portable se met à vibrer.

_« Je suis désolé, T. »_

Mot pour mot ce qu'il m'avait déjà envoyé le soir où l'on s'était croisés au bar. Une série de souvenirs se bousculent dans ma tête, mais tout ce que je constate c'est que ce soir là, j'avais ma Julie pour me réconforter alors qu'aujourd'hui, je suis plus seule que jamais.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

Bien… grande nouvelle ! Vu le bruit strident de mon réveil, je n'ai manifestement pas oublié de le mettre avant de tomber hier soir. Allez courage Sarah ! Une nouvelle journée t'attend.

Je m'extirpe de ma couette dans laquelle je me suis complètement emmêlée, et constate une fois m'être calmée, que je ne suis pas la seule debout étant donné les bruits que j'entends dans la pièce voisine. Ma trousse de toilette sous le bras, je sors de ma chambre en vue d'aller prendre une bonne douche qui finira sans doute de me réveiller et tombe nez à nez… avec Tom dans le couloir. Putain mais y'avais un boucan d'enfer dans sa chambre, c'est quoi ce délire encore ?

Il n'était pas censé se trouver là !

- Heu…

Je le vois me détailler des pieds à la tête, et je réalise seulement que je me trouve en short et débardeur de nuit. Instinctivement, je croise les bras devant ma poitrine en me protégeant naïvement derrière ma trousse, mais ça n'empêche pas que je me sente une parfaite idiote à me balader pratiquement nue devant lui. J'entends la porte de la chambre de Tom s'ouvrir pour en voir sortir Bill qui tient un tee-shirt entre les mains et qui s'exclame tout fière de lui

- Je l'ai !

Mais son intervention me fait retrouver ma langue en même temps que mes esprits !

- Mais c'est pas possible !! Jamais vous ne vous trouvez dans vos chambres respectives ? Je vais dans la chambre de Bill, j'y trouve Tom et quand je crois que Tom est dans la sienne, c'est Bill. J'en ai marre !

Et je les laisse en plan pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Satanés jumeaux ! J'enlève mes vêtements pour les laisser en boule par terre et me glisse sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Je suis en train de me savonner rageusement les bras lorsque je suis interrompue par des petits coups donnés contre la porte.

- QUOI ? – J'hurle alors.

- Heu… Sarah, c'est Bill. T'en as pour longtemps ?

- POURQUOI ?

Ok… je crois que je suis vraiment sur les nerfs ! Faudrait peut-être que je pense à me calmer.

- Bah… j'avais pas fini en fait… et on est déjà un peu à la bourre.

- J'arrive dans deux minutes ok ? – Je lui réponds de façon, je l'espère, moins agressive.

Bon, deux minutes c'est sûrement un peu optimiste de ma part, en tout cas j'ai juste le temps de me rincer les cheveux et de m'envelopper dans une grosse serviette que je ressors de la salle de bain. Je passe la tête dans le couloir pour vérifier que cette fois, il est bien désert et cours vers ma chambre pour m'habiller. Quand j'en ressors fin prête, la porte de la salle de bain est toujours ouverte mais j'y vois Bill en train de se passer un trait de crayon noir. Je m'approche de lui et lui dit, toute penaude :

- Désolée pour l'accueil de ce matin.

Il suspend alors son geste pour me regarder et je ne peux empêcher un éclat de rire de franchir mes lèvres. Il a un œil maquillé et pas l'autre, ça fait très étrange, genre… dalmatien ! Il pose sa main sur le lavabo en s'appuyant sur une jambe tout en me regardant l'air blasé puis voyant que mon fou rire commence à passer, me lance :

- Quand t'auras fini de te moquer de moi, tu pourras peut-être parler un peu avec mon frère. Je crois que voir une demoiselle en petite tenue dés le matin n'est pas bon pour sa tension.

Il faudrait que l'on m'explique pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde veut absolument que je parle avec Tom… est-ce qu'on ne peut simplement pas me laisser tranquille ?

- Je m'en tape, ce n'est pas mon problème. Vous n'avez qu'à pas vous balader de chambre en chambre. Moi j'étais persuadée qu'il était dans la sienne, crois-moi bien que de me retrouver si peu vêtue devant lui était la dernière de mes intentions. Sur ce, je file… Andreas veut me montrer plein de trucs aujourd'hui.

Je le laisse à sa toilette mais avant que je ne dévale l'escalier, il passe la tête par la porte et me demande :

- Tu passeras au studio tout à l'heure ? Ça fera super plaisir à Gus et Georg de te voir. T'auras qu'à demander à Andreas, il sait où c'est. Amuse-toi bien !

Je lui fais un petit geste de la main pour lui dire au revoir et descends l'escalier à la recherche de mes baskets dans l'entrée. J'attache les lacets vite fait et vais dans le salon pour mettre la main sur ma veste, que j'aperçois sur le dossier d'une chaise. Je l'enfile sans perdre une seconde, et me tends en sentant une autre présence dans la pièce.

- Salut.

Je me retourne et vois Tom, appuyé sur le bar de la cuisine américaine en train de me regarder. Je lui fais un rapide geste du visage pour le saluer et repars sans demander mon reste vers la l'entrée.

- Attend ! Maman t'as laissé ça pour ce matin.

A peine ai-je le temps de pivoter qu'il me lance un petit sachet blanc type boulangerie et j'y découvre un pain au chocolat qui me révulse les entrailles. Je fais une petite grimace et lui renvoie le sachet.

- C'est gentil mais… t'auras qu'à le manger à ma place.

Son regard se durcit un peu mais je m'en moque, je ne lui demande pas de s'inquiéter pour ma santé ! Et je lui en veux tout particulièrement pour la scène d'hier, il n'avait pas le droit de m'embrasser. Pourtant en étant un peu honnête avec moi-même, je suis surtout en colère contre moi. En colère de l'avoir laissé faire et surtout en colère d'avoir adoré ça. Gouter à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, c'est quelque chose que je n'espérais pas.

J'arrive enfin dans l'entrée, pensant pouvoir m'échapper sans devoir évoquer _le_ sujet, mais il a l'air d'en avoir décidé autrement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me parler ? On va s'ignorer tout le temps où tu seras là, c'est ça ? Va bien falloir qu'on se parle à un moment ou à un autre.

Je soupire alors que j'ai la main sur la poignée… pourquoi rend-il les choses si difficiles ? Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui les complique, je ne sais plus.

- Putain mais parles moi Sarah !

Et la, c'est trop. Le faible barrage mental que je m'étais créé craque de toutes parts.

- Mais pour te dire quoi ! Que tu m'as fait tout un tas de promesses que tu n'as pas tenues ? Que tu m'as complètement oublié en l'espace de quelques jours avant de recommencer à sortir avec tout ce qui bouge ? Tu veux m'entendre te raconter à quel point j'ai vécu un calvaire quand tu es partie, que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement tu me manquer ? Est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire combien je t...

Mais je me stoppe avant d'en avoir trop dit, je ne veux pas lui dire ça. J'inspire un peu d'air pour me calmer parce que ma voix avait dangereusement tendance à partir dans les aigues et reprends plus calmement.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise aujourd'hui ?

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien mais il ne me répond rien… comme toujours. On n'a jamais su se parler honnêtement de toute façon et j'ai l'impression qu'entre nous il n'y a jamais eu que des non-dits. Je me détourne de lui pour poursuivre d'un ton plus las.

- Si tu attends de moi que je te pardonne et bien soit : je te pardonne. Je te pardonne d'avoir fait de ma vie un enfer pendant des mois. Je te pardonne d'avoir réduit mon cœur en miette et je te pardonne de m'avoir anesthésié de tous sentiments humains. Tu es content, je t'ai assez parlé ? Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ?

Mais ma question reste sans réponse. En fait, aucun mot de plus n'est prononcé et le silence dans les quelques mètres carré où nous nous trouvons se fait oppressant. Je lui jette un dernier coup d'œil en ouvrant la porte et suis stupéfaite par ce que je vois. Son visage est décomposé, ses yeux ont rougis et mon ventre se tord lorsque je vois une larme couler le long de sa joue. Mais je suis tellement énervée que je sors de la maison en claquant la porte derrière moi sans rien ajouter. Pour moi, tout a été dit.

Il a vraiment le chic pour parler _du_ sujet qui fâche ! En même temps, je sais qu'il faudra percer l'abcès à un moment ou à un autre... mais je ne peux pas. Parce que mettre les choses au clair avec lui voudrait dire tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire... et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le faire ni sur cette histoire, ni sur lui, ni sur tout ce qui a pu nous unir à un moment donné.

Je me retrouve maintenant face à leur maison que je regarde comme si je la voyais pour la première fois, et tout ce qui me viens à l'esprit c'est qu'en fait... je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. C'est aussi simple que ça.

J'aurais du suivre ma première idée lorsque Bill m'avait expliqué là où je logerai, et le convaincre que ça n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Je me saisie de mon téléphone et fait défiler les numéros ayant un besoin urgent de parler à quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas appeler Julie, elle ne sait même pas que je suis ici... ma mère n'en parlons pas, elle va me faire rapatrier illico... Bill certainement pas... et après en avoir fait défiler un bon nombre, j'hésite sur le nom de Lena.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête à ce moment là, mais je valide le numéro et attends.

- Hallo ?

- Lena ?

- Heu… oui. Qui est-ce ?

Tout d'un coup, je me sens très idiote de l'avoir contactée.

- Je suis désolée de te déranger, c'est Sarah. Tu sais, la française d'hier soir.

Je l'entends rire de bon cœur puis elle reprend :

- Je me rappelle de toi Sarah, t'inquiète pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Tout va bien ?

Non, tout va mal ! Mais je ne peux décemment pas lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin comme ça.

- Sarah, t'es toujours là ?

- Heu, oui... je... on peut se voir ?

Je ne saurais sans doute jamais si c'est la curiosité ou si c'est le son de ma voix brisée qui l'a décidé, toujours est-il que je me retrouve en train de l'attendre sur un banc public au milieu d'un parc.

- Sarah !

Je me retourne et la regarde s'approcher de moi. Lena est une très jolie femme avec de grand yeux bleu et une cascade de boucles châtain qui tombe jusqu'au bas du dos. Je me lève automatiquement lorsqu'elle arrive à mon niveau et suis surprise lorsqu'elle me sert dans ses bras comme si nous étions les meilleures amies du monde. Pourtant, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Tu m'as sauvé d'une après-midi entière consacrée à l'histoire de l'art... merci !

Histoire de… ah oui je vois. Entre moi qui n'aie plus de vie sociale et les jumeaux qui ont une vie bien particulière, j'avais un peu zappé que le commun des mortels ayant nos âges allait encore en cours. On s'installe sur le banc que je squattais seule jusqu'à présent puis elle me demande :

- Alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Tellement de chose… et tellement rien en même temps. Pourtant, son regard sincère me met en confiance.

- Est-ce que je… est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-

**POV Tom**

Andréas a juste le temps d'arrêter sa voiture devant chez nous qu'une portière s'ouvre dans la foulée, et c'est avec consternation qu'on regarde tous les trois Sarah se réfugier dans la maison. Je n'arrive pas à retenir un soupire d'agacement avant que mon meilleur ami ne rompe le silence.

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… vous êtes sûrs que c'était une bonne idée de la faire venir ?

Ah ! Au moins un, ici, qui est d'accord avec moi.

- Très bonne question... demande donc à mon frère unique et préféré puisque c'est son idée à lui.

Je le savais que c'était une idée à la con ! Plus jamais je ne le laisse prendre une décision s'en m'en parler avant... après c'est toujours moi qui paye les pots cassés.

- Arrêtes ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que ça ne te fait pas plaisir de la revoir. – Se défend Bill.

Mais ça ne suffira pas à me calmer. Pas cette fois en tout cas.

- Ça me ferait plaisir si elle ne me détestait pas... mais jouer à cache-cache avec elle dans ma propre maison, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverai tu vois !

Mon blondinet de copain éclate de rire en se foutant de moi. Il est vrai que d'un point de vue extérieur, la situation doit être assez comique, mais personnellement je trouve ça très dur à gérer.

- En tout cas, moi je l'adore. Elle est super sympa et… très mignonne !

- Ouai bah t'emballes pas et reste tranquille.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il serait jaloux que ça ne m'étonnerai pas notre petit Tomy.

Je devrais vraiment apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler des fois. Il me fait marcher et moi, comme un abruti de service, je ne marche pas : je cours. Je sors de la voiture sous les vannes de ceux que je croyais être mon frère et mon meilleur ami et me dirige avec le peu de dignité qui me reste vers la maison. Je suis vite rejoint par mon connard de jumeau et nous montons dans nos chambres respectives en silence.

Je n'allume pas la lumière et me saisis instinctivement de ma guitare plutôt que de me coucher tout de suite. J'ai besoin de me détendre, et quoi de meilleure que de parler avec mon amie de toujours ?

Je commence donc à enchaîner les accords de la musique que les gars et moi avons créés pour accompagner le texte, quelque peu modifié depuis, que j'avais fait lire à Bill. C'est plein de nostalgie et c'est parfaitement ce qui va à mon humeur du moment. Mes doigts se placent de façon instinctive sur le manche de ma guitare, pendant que toutes mes pensées se focalisent sur le baiser que Sarah et moi avons échangé ce soir.

Echangé. C'est un bien grand mot puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu débile, auquel je n'aurais pas du participer. Et pourtant, ça m'a rappelé ce goût de paradis qu'avaient ses lèvres et cette façon unique qu'elle avait de m'embrasser. A-t-elle entendu mon cœur battre plus fort alors que ma bouche se pressait contre la sienne ?

Quand je pense que j'ai dû prétexter qu'on se levait tôt demain pour pouvoir partir avant qu'elle n'ait à embrasser un autre gars… Depuis quand est-ce que je me montre aussi possessif ?

Les derniers accords sont joués. Ils sont une porte ouverte sur un futur auquel je ne crois pas mais qui permet de finir la chanson sur une note plus positive. Tellement que je me fais la promesse que demain... je lui parlerai.

Je recommence alors le morceau depuis le début, repensant toujours et encore au même moment de la soirée. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais dû l'embrasser et au pire, quoi ? J'aurai eu un gage. Oui, seulement j'en avais tellement envie alors comment ne pas sauter sur cette occasion ? Mais elle, en avait-t-elle autant envie que moi ? J'ai dû sécher une de ses larmes… son cœur a-t-il saigné autant que le mien ? A-t-elle saisi la souffrance que j'ai ressenti à ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras alors qu'elle avait l'air bouleversé ?

J'arrête soudainement de jouer, bloque les cordes pour arrêter leurs vibrations et me saisis de mon portable et lui envoyer ce que je tente désespérément de lui dire depuis qu'elle est là. « Je suis désolé »… c'est d'un pathétique à faire pleurer mais c'est tout ce que je sais lui dire de toute façon.

------------------------------------------------------

- Hein... quoi... comment... qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je sursaute en entendant des gros coups tapés contre ma porte.

- Tom, lève-toi ! On est super à la bourre... Gus vient de m'appeler et ils nous attendent dans vingt minutes !

Putain, ce que je hais les réveils comme ça ! Je file sous la douche sans demander mon reste, pour être certain de passer avant Bill : ce mec est pire qu'une gonzesse pour ce qui est du temps passé dans la salle de bain ! Et en parlant de lui, je le retrouve de retour de ma douche, dans ma chambre en train d'ouvrir tout ce qui pourrait ressembler à un tiroir ou à un placard. J'étouffe un bâillement, m'étire le dos et lui demande finalement :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Imperturbable face à mon intrusion, il poursuit ses investigations.

- Maman m'a dit qu'elle avait rangé une pile de tee-shirt dans ta chambre et je suis sûr que celui que je cherche se trouve au milieu.

- Et tu ne peux pas en mettre un autre ? – Je demande tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Nan ! Je veux celui-la.

Mais quelle plaie ce mec... plus fashion-victim que lui, tu meurs.

- Ok, bah je descends prendre le petit déj. Grouilles-toi et fous pas le bordel !

Je sors de ma chambre sans regarder devant moi et manque alors de percuter Sarah. Non mais ça ne va pas de se balader dans cette tenue ?!

- Heu...

Ok Thomas... très belle introduction en matière. Tu n'as pas une autre phrase débile en stock histoire de bien paraître ridicule ? Et bien malgré moi, je la détaille des pieds à la tête en essayant de ne pas trop insister sur son micro short et son haut qui ne cache pas grand-chose. C'est comme si la température du couloir montait au fur et à mesure que mes yeux remontent vers son visage.

Je me fais alors tirer de mon état de pervers avancé par un Bill surexcité ouvrant la porte de ma chambre en brandissant son fameux tee-shirt. Mon Dieu… je l'avais presque oublié lui.

- Je l'ai !

Je ne sais pas ce qui passe par la tête de Sarah à ce moment là mais pour le coup... mon jumeau et moi nous faisons engueuler comme du poisson pourri. Elle se met à faire de grands gestes tout en s'écriant :

- Mais c'est pas possible !! Jamais vous ne vous trouvez dans vos chambres respectives ? Je vais dans la chambre de Bill, j'y trouve Tom et quand je crois que Tom est dans la sienne, c'est Bill. J'en ai marre !

Puis elle s'en va d'un pas rapide, mais j'avoue être impressionné !

- La vache, elle tient une de ces pêches le matin !

J'entends alors mon jumeau grommeler à mes côtés.

- Peut-être mais en attendant, je viens de me faire piquer ma place dans la salle de bain.

Je lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule en lui souhaitant bien du courage.

- T'as plus qu'à essayer de négocier avec elle. Bonne chance !

Et je l'abandonne pour rejoindre ma pièce préférée de la maison : la cuisine ! Maman nous a encore laissé des instructions pour le petit déjeuner, des fois qu'on ne sache pas préparer un bol convenablement. Elle nous voit tellement peu souvent qu'elle nous couve plus à l'heure actuelle que lorsque nous avions dix ans. J'aperçois, au milieu de toute cette nourriture, un sachet blanc et lit le mot scotché dessus : _«Interdiction de le manger sous peine de sévères représailles, c'est pour Sarah. Bisous, maman._ ». On ne peut plus claire.

Et tout en me préparant de quoi calmer mon estomac criant famine, je repense à ce que Sarah à dit ce matin. Manifestement elle tente de m'éviter par tous les moyens possibles. Elle veut voir Bill, elle me _trouve_ moi dans la chambre et elle sort de la sienne ce matin en pensant que je suis enfermé dans la mienne... c'est quand même assez flagrant.

Il est plus que temps de mettre les choses au clair, et je décide d'attendre patiemment qu'elle daigne enfin montrer le bout de son nez. Ma persévérance paye dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle rentre dans le salon. Si je veux lui parler, je ne vois pas d'autre moment puisque chose extrêmement rare, on est _enfin_ seuls.

- Salut.

Introduction on ne peut plus neutre. Disons que je n'ai pas envie d'attaquer les hostilités tout de suite. Elle se retourne et je me prends une bonne crampe de sa part. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle repart comme si de rien. Bien, tentons autre chose.

- Attend, maman t'as laissé ça pour ce matin.

Je lui lance le pain au chocolat qu'elle rattrape de justesse, la regarde ouvrir le sachet et vois son visage prendre des airs de dégoût en voyant la viennoiserie. Elle referme soigneusement le paquet avant de me le renvoyer.

- C'est gentil mais… t'auras qu'à le manger à ma place.

Elle va encore rien manger ce matin... et ça m'agace. Vraiment. Entre ça et son attitude vis-à-vis de moi depuis son arrivée, le tout commence vraiment à me titiller. Et je craque.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me parler ? On va s'ignorer tout le temps où tu seras là, c'est ça ? Va bien falloir qu'on se parle à un moment ou à un autre.

J'en ai marre... ça y est : ça m'énerve ! Elle est dos à moi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'entendre soupirer, je sais qu'elle est capable de partir sans même m'adresser un mot et je refuse. J'ai besoin de lui parler, j'ai besoin qu'elle m'écoute. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle réagit aussi durement… alors j'insiste :

- Putain mais parles moi Sarah !

Et son attitude change du tout au tout. Elle avait l'air résigné alors que tout son corps est en train de se tendre. Elle se retourne immédiatement vers moi et le regard de haine qu'elle me lance me glace le sang.

Je n'arrive à me concentrer alors que sur certains mots dans le flot continu de ses reproches... _promesses_... _oublié_... _calvaire_... _mourir_... _manquer_... _je t_…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise aujourd'hui ?

Je suis un peu déconnecté de la réalité et je ne me rends même pas compte qu'elle peut attendre un geste ou une réponse de ma part. Je la regarde simplement, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'assimiler ses premières paroles qu'elle recommence à parler... mais son ton a encore changé, on dirait qu'elle est complètement détachée.

- Si tu attends de moi que je te pardonne et bien soit : je te pardonne. Je te pardonne d'avoir fait de ma vie un enfer pendant des mois. Je te pardonne d'avoir réduit mon cœur en miette et je te pardonne de m'avoir anesthésié de tous sentiments humains.

Chaque mot me renvoie sa propre douleur en pleine face... et si je pensais lui avoir fait du mal, j'étais bien loin du compte. Ce qu'elle prononce me fait un mal hallucinant, parce que je m'en veux de lui avoir fait subir tout ça, parce que je voulais éviter à tout prix ce qui est en train de se passer maintenant… et parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à gérer les sentiments de vulnérabilité qui prennent possession de tout mon être en ce moment même.

- Tu es content, je t'ai assez parlé ? Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ?

Et la porte se ferme en un claquement bruyant. C'est ce moment que choisit mon frère pour débouler dans l'escalier à toute vitesse.

- Tom ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Putain de lien à la con… c'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Rien... je viens juste de me rendre compte d'une chose.

- Et ça te met dans un état pareil ! Mais avec ce que j'ai ressenti là-haut, j'ai cru que t'était mort moi !

Mais je poursuis comme si son intervention n'en avait pas été une.

- Elle ne me déteste pas... c'est pire… elle me hait.

-

**POV Sarah**

Et j'ai parlé. Mon Dieu ce que j'ai pu parler. Je lui ai raconté de façon succincte la situation, par manque de courage pour évoquer les détails. Je lui ai juste fait un résumé de ce qu'il se passait avec Tom… de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tom… tout simplement parce que c'est ce dont j'avais le plus besoin de partager avec quelqu'un.

- Et ben... je suis vachement impressionnée ! Quand je t'ai vu hier, ne le prend pas mal, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était toi. – S'étonne Lena, une fois comprit que j'avais dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Mais il y a apparemment un truc que je n'ai vraiment pas suivi.

- Comment ça « _que c'était moi_ » ?

- Et bien... on savait tous qu'il s'était passé quelque chose en France. On l'a bien vu à son retour, il était... épanoui. Je crois que c'est le terme qui convient. Il était d'une mélancolie extrême mais d'un autre côté, on avait l'impression qu'il attendait quelqu'un ou un événement particulier avec impatience. On n'a pas posé de question parce qu'on essaye d'éviter la partie « boulot » quand on les voit mais… disons que ça n'a échappé à personne.

- Je suis ravie d'apprendre que pendant que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, il apparaissant comme quelqu'un de sain. – Dis-je ironiquement.

Désolée mais c'est plus fort que moi. Alors comme ça, il était heureux de m'avoir laissé à Paris ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Tu sais... je crois que personne n'a jamais vu Tom pleurer, pas même Andreas. C'est quelqu'un de pudique, qui ne montre que très peu ses sentiments aux autres. Au final, on ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'il pense. Ne te fais pas d'idées préétablies en pensant que ça a été plus facile pour lui que pour toi, parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui pourrait te le dire.

Et finalement, je n'ai rien trouvé de bon à rajouter après ça. Je regarde des oiseaux grignoter un morceau de pain ou quelques passants alors qu'elle pianote plusieurs messages sur son portable. On a dû parler plus longtemps que ce que je ne pensais car je constate que l'ombre des arbres commence lentement à s'allonger.

- Ça a dû être difficile ce que vous avez vécu.

Je ricane amèrement devant l'empathie que j'entends dans sa voix. Ce que j'ai vécu, personnellement, je ne le souhaite pas à mon pire ennemi. Je sais d'expérience qu'il y a bien plus grave et plus difficile à vivre qu'un chagrin d'amour, mais quand on est en plein dedans, on a l'impression qu'on ne s'en sortira jamais et que cette douleur est la pire de toute.

Et finalement c'est assise sur ce banc que je prends une grande décision.

- Tu m'accompagnes ?

Elle m'interroge du regard mais me suis quand même sans trop poser de question lorsque je me lève. On prend un bus, marchons quelques minutes mais elle reconnait rapidement le trajet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens chercher ici ?

Et je réponds très sereinement :

- Mes bagages.

Elle panique complètement en entendant mes mots mais je la rassure immédiatement en lui demandant :

- Tu connais un hôtel sympa dans le coin ?

Elle m'aide alors à récupérer mes affaires et à boucler mes valises puis m'accompagne dans un hôtel qui ressemble plus à des chambres d'hôtes. Quand je lui explique que je ne pensais pas spécialement à cette chambre douillette quand je parlais « d'hôtel sympa », elle me marmonne :

- Je vais déjà me faire engueuler parce que je t'aurais aidé à te trouver où crécher, si en plus je t'envois dans un hôtel miteux… Je vais me faire tuer, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

C'est d'autant plus gentil de sa part que je sais effectivement qu'elle risque de se faire secouer par Bill. Le temps de déposer mes affaires que nous revoilà dans la rue de devant l'hôtel. Autant profiter des quelques rayons du soleil, malgré la fraîcheur ambiante.

- Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

- Tu sais où se trouve leur studio ? Je dois les prévenir avant qu'ils ne te tombent dessus.

- Oula... j'ai dû y aller une fois ou deux avec Andréas mais sincèrement, je serai bien incapable d'y retourner.

Et là, j'ai comme un flash.

- MERDE ! Andreas, je l'ai complètement oublié...

Mais ma panique est de courte durée, je ne me sentais pas particulièrement l'envie de bosser aujourd'hui alors à quoi bon…

Nous sommes interrompues par le portable de Lena chantonnant le refrain de Durch Den Mansun... on échange un regard complice avant qu'elle ne décroche. Sa communication ne dure que quelques secondes puis elle me dit, désolée :

- Il faut que je me sauve, ça ira ?

- T'inquiète. Merci encore pour tout.

- Dis pas de bêtises ! Tu m'appelles quand tu veux ok ?

Je la rassure sur ce point et nous nous étreignons longuement, comme pour profiter encore un peu de la présence de l'autre. Je rentre de nouveau dans l'hôtel et me dirige vers le couple sympathique de l'accueil et accessoirement patron des lieux.

Le monsieur me regarde d'un œil un peu inquiet.

- Ça va Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes toute pâle.

-

**POV Bill**

Franchement, qu'on soit venus répéter ou pas, ça aurait été pareil. Tom est complètement à l'ouest et ne se concentre pas du tout sur son jeu... du coup, les fausses notes fusent ce qui agace tout le groupe qui doit tenter de le suivre dans ses délires musicaux.

- Putain Tom, mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais aujourd'hui ! T'as des spaghettis à la place des doigts ou quoi ?

Bien, Georg a décidé d'ouvre le débat. Ok, devant l'absence de réaction de mon frère, je dirais plutôt qu'il _tente_ d'ouvrir le débat.

- Ok, on fait une pause !

Je préfère qu'on fasse un break parce que ça va partir en sucette vu l'état de nerf dont nous profitons tous. On a un concert à assurer dans quelques jours et nous sommes loin d'être prêt. J'abandonne tout le monde pour m'isoler un peu et accessoirement, vérifier mon portable. C'est un tic, mais j'ai besoin de vérifier quinze fois par jour mes messages. Je sors donc de la salle d'enregistrement et allume mon téléphone, qui se met à biper dans tous les sens. Je crois qu'Andréas tente de me flooder ma ligne, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je lis alors les messages les uns à la suite des autres.

_« Tu peux dire à Sarah que je l'attends ? Elle est toujours pas arrivée »_ envoyé à 11h14. Elle était déjà sortie de la maison depuis un bon quart d'heure… bizarre.

_« J'attends toujours... elle est chez vous ? »_ envoyé à 12h36. Là, ce n'est pas du tout normal.

_« Je n'arrive pas à la joindre, confirme moi son numéro de tel STP »_ envoyé à 14h41. C'est quoi ce délire ?

_« Je suis passé chez vous mais personne n'a ouvert... elle est avec vous ?_ » envoyé à 15h07.

Ni une ni deux, j'appelle mon ami qui décroche dans la seconde mais qui ne me rassure pas du tout.

- Bill... j'ai cru que t'allais jamais me rappeler. Tu l'as vu ?

Merde...

- Ok, je te rappelle !

Pas besoin de détails, lui et moi nous sommes compris. Je raccroche directement pour tenter de joindre Sarah mais sans succès... ça sonne, ça sonne jusqu'à tomber sur le répondeur. A la maison c'est pareil et je me trouve complètement démunie. C'est malheureusement ce moment que choisissent les mecs pour me retrouver. Forcément, mon inquiétude ne passe pas inaperçue et chose rare, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Déjà que mon frère se sent super mal depuis tout à l'heure et qu'il est en train de culpabiliser à fond... je ne sais pas du tout comment lui annoncer ça. Mais tout comme j'ai ressenti son malaise ce midi... il ressent forcément le mien.

- Putain mais accouche ! Il se passe quoi ?

Je me masse les tempes, comme si ça pouvait me soulager et...

- On n'arrive pas à trouver Sarah.

Je vois Tom tiquer un peu puis il me dit comme si c'était évident

- C'est normal, elle est chez Andreas. T'as qu'à l'appeler.

- Non mais tu ne comprends pas. Sarah n'est jamais arrivée chez lui... il a essayé de la joindre toute la journée et j'ai essayé y'a cinq minutes sur son portable et à la maison. Ça ne répond nulle part.

Il me défit du regard, me suppliant sans doute de lui avouer qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie, mais mon visage reste totalement impassible.

- Bon, les frangins. Vous commencez par vous calmer un peu, parce qu'on ne va pas réussir à gérer plusieurs crises à la fois. Qui est-ce qu'elle connaît ici à part nous ? – Nous demande Gustav.

J'énumère donc les personnes présentent à la soirée d'hier en insistant un peu sur Lena et malgré le regard noir de Tom, sur Olli.

- Ok ! Alors on file tous chez vous pour vérifier et en chemin, vous vous débrouillez pour joindre toute la troupe.

C'est là qu'on se rend compte de la maturité de Gus… Il fait son discret comme ça, mais pour moi c'est un mur sur lequel je peux toujours m'appuyer. On s'entasse dans la voiture de Georg alors que je commence par appeler Lena... qui est sur messagerie. Elle passe sa vie au téléphone, ce n'est pas possible. J'entends Tom s'occuper d'Olli et le « _rappelles moi dans deux minutes, et si t'es avec elle, je te tue_ » m'indique qu'il laisse aussi un message.

Tout le monde y passe, Anke, Viktor et Eva. Entre temps j'essaye vingt fois de joindre Lena sans succès. Tom saute de la voiture dés qu'elle s'arrête devant chez nous et je tente de le suivre tant bien que mal. Je le laisse monter dans les chambres pendant que je fais le tour du salon mais force est de constater que rien ne rappelle sa présence.

Mon frère dévale les escaliers et me rejoint l'air encore plus catastrophé si c'était possible.

- Elle est partie. – Annonce-t-il de façon dramatique.

J'attends la suite… qui manifestement ne vient pas.

- Comment ça partie ?

- Y'a plus rien là-haut. Elle a embarqué toutes ses affaires, je suis sûr qu'elle est rentrée. Putain mais je suis trop con…

S'il se met à me faire une crise ça va vraiment se compliquer. Je n'ai pourtant pas le temps de lui remonter le moral car mon téléphone se met à vibrer... Lena ! ENFIN !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive de si urgent pour me harceler comme ça beau brun ? – Me demande-t-elle de façon enjouée.

Et au lieu de lui répondre, je lui pose la question que j'ai déjà posée à tous nos amis.

- Est-ce que tu as vu Sarah aujourd'hui ?

...

- Lena, putain mais on n'arrive pas à la joindre depuis ce midi. Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

...

- Quoi ?? Et en plus tu l'as aidé ? Oh les gonzesses je vous jure…

...

- Non mais tu vas pas me faire une scène non plus ! On la cherche partout et tu m'annonces ça comme une fleur. Tu veux que je réagisse comment ?

- Elle est où ? – Me demande mon frère avec un éclair d'espoir au fond des yeux.

Je lui fais signe d'attendre et écoute l'adresse que me donne ma future ex-amie... note pour plus tard : la tuer. Je referme le clapet de mon portable et tout en le fourrant dans ma poche lance à mon frère :

- Bon on décolle, je sais où elle est !

On remonte dans la voiture et je donne le nom de la résidence à Geog, qui pose tout haut la question que l'on se pose tous tout bas :

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là-bas ?

On y arrive après un petit quart d'heure de route mais je préfère ne rentrer qu'avec mon frère... on n'est déjà pas très discret tous les deux, si en plus on débarque tous les quatre, ça risquerait de compliquer d'avantage les choses.

On se dirige vers l'accueil où nous attend une femme sans doute plus jeune que notre mère. Elle a l'air de nous avoir reconnu mais franchement... je n'ai pas le temps, ni l'envie, de jouer la star.

- Bonsoir, on cherche une jeune française qui s'est installée chez vous cette après-midi.

- Oh ? Heu... oui. Je pense que vous la trouverez là-bas. – Nous dit-elle en montrant une porte du doigt.

Ça me fait toujours bizarre les réactions des gens quand ils nous voient, ça fait un certain temps et pourtant, je ne suis toujours pas habitué. On pousse la fameuse porte pour retrouver une Sarah assise sur une chaise et devant elle, un grand monsieur moustachu qui lui fait du vent avec un torchon. Il nous regarde approcher et nous demande suspicieusement :

- C'est votre amie ?

On acquiesce et nous arrêtons à son niveau pour voir l'ampleur du problème. Elle a l'air complètement dans les vaps. Je demande ce qu'il s'est passé mais cet homme à l'air totalement démuni.

- J'en sais fichtrement rien. Elle était toute pâle et puis... elle est tombée.

Je me retourne vers mon frère quand je l'entends grommeler et lève un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu parles, je suis sûr qu'elle a rien avalé depuis sa soupe d'hier soir... c'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit dans cet état là.

Je le regarde s'accroupir pour se mettre en face de notre amie puis passer doucement un doigt sur son visage... ce qui lui fait ouvrir un œil ; et en tendant l'oreille, j'entends les murmures de Sarah.

- Tom... je suis désolée.

- Chut... repose-toi.

Il la prend délicatement dans ses bras et demande simplement dans quelle chambre elle loge puis sans attendre d'autre information que le numéro, il soulève notre amie et l'emmène.

- Dites mon petit gars... votre amie, elle aurait bien besoin de voir un médecin.

Je rigole intérieurement au sobriquet « mon petit gars », ça fait bien longtemps qu'on n'a pas été aussi naturel avec moi… et ça fait bien plaisir.

- Oui sans doute. Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle en tout cas.

Puis je repars dans les étages à la recherche de mon couple adoré... ils vont me faire devenir chèvre ces deux là ! Je pousse la porte de la chambre 9 pour voir Sarah endormie dans son lit et mon frère assis à ses côtés en train de lui tenir la main.

- Tu peux la lâcher tu sais, elle ne risque plus de tomber.

Mais ce qu'il me répond me fait partager toute sa douleur.

- Peut-être, mais c'est le seul moment où je peux l'approcher sans lire de reproches dans ses yeux.

Je le laisse profiter de ces moments et me retire pour rassurer nos amis qu'on a bien laissés en plan à l'extérieur.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

**-**

**POV Tom**

- QUOI ! Et vous l'avez laissé seule là-bas... mais vous êtes totalement inconscients !

- Maman, arrête de hurler, tu me vrilles le cerveau.

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant la façon dont mon frère s'adresse à notre sergent de mère. Aurait-il des tendances suicidaires ce soir ?

- Et je vais te vriller bien plus si tu continues à faire ton insolent ! Cette jeune fille ne doit pas rester toute seule, il lui faut de la compagnie.

- Mais elle ne sera pas seule : Elle va passer ses journées avec Andreas et une bonne partie de ses soirées avec Lena. On ne va pas l'attacher ici non plus ! Si elle pense qu'elle sera mieux là-bas, elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut.

Bill insiste légèrement sur les derniers mots quand il voit que j'ouvre la bouche... Il vaut sans doute mieux que je ne me fasse pas trop remarquer devant maman. Mais bon : cette conversation me fatigue.

- Bon, je monte. Vous me gavez tous les deux avec vos prises de tête.

- Thomas Kaulitz, je ne suis pas une de tes fans alors je te prierai de me parler autrement !

Ça c'est nouveau. Je passe la tête au dessus de la rambarde et lui lance assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende depuis le salon :

- Et depuis quand t'es plus fan ?

Je monte avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, mais je l'entends quand même me hurler « _ne joue pas sur les mots_ » qui me fait sourire malgré tout. Et pourtant, malgré cette petite touche de bonne ambiance, mes pas m'entraînent automatiquement dans la pièce qu'occupait Sarah jusqu'à ce matin. Je pousse doucement la porte et fais un tour d'horizon. Elle a dû partir bien vite, parce qu'il y a encore quelques affaires à elle ici et là.

Je rassemble une trousse à crayon, son chargeur d'ordinateur et aperçois sur le bureau diverses photos d'elle et ses proches. Je les décroche et les regarde une par une, sans vraiment prendre conscience que je m'immisce dans sa vie privée sans son accord. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de ses parents sur la première… tiens, elle a le même petit nez que sa mère. La seconde m'arrache un demi-sourire en reconnaissant le duo d'enfer que forment Julie et Sarah… vu les bouteilles qu'elles tiennent dans leurs mains, la soirée avait dû être bonne. La dernière photo a apparemment été prise le jour de notre concert à Paris, on y apparaît tous les six plus détendu que jamais… ça parait tellement loin tout ça.

J'ouvre les différents tiroirs du bureau à la recherche d'une enveloppe pour ranger les clichés sans les abîmer mais à la place, je trouve un cahier que je ne reconnais pas. Je l'ouvre au hasard des pages et tombe sur divers dessins et des textes en français... ça doit donc être à elle aussi. Je regarde les différents croquis et autre paysages et suis assez impressionné par son coup de crayon ! Tout à l'observation des différentes pages, je n'entends pas les pas dans le couloir.

- Tom, tu ne devrais pas être là.

J'ancre mes yeux dans ceux de mon double et lui réponds d'une voix lasse

- Et où est-ce que tu voudrais que je sois...

Je replace les photos de Sarah dans son cahier et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que j'y trouve un nouveau cliché... qui finit de me mettre le moral en berne : nous, ensemble, complices... heureux. Une des phrases qu'elle m'a dite ce matin prend d'un coup tout son sens : « _je te remercie de m'avoir anesthésié de tous sentiments humains _». Je réalise enfin ce qui cloche chez elle, ce qui me travaille depuis le jour où je l'ai revue dans l'entrée de la maison.

Elle ressemble à une coquille vide.

Elle sourit alors que ce sourire n'illumine pas ses yeux, son regard si brillant ne fait plus transparaître ses émotions, plus aucune émotion.

Comment est ce que tout ça a pu arriver... comment est-ce que j'ai laissé tout ça se produire ? Est-ce que je l'ai vraiment perdue ?

Définitivement… je dirais que oui.

-

**POV Sarah**

Le réveil est un peu pénible et mes yeux ont bien du mal à s'ouvrir. J'essaye de focaliser l'heure sur mon portable qui m'indique que nous avons changé de jour et vois, posée en évidence sur la lampe de chevet, une lettre à mon attention. Je sens que je vais me faire secouer ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'ils débarquent pile à ce moment là aussi ? Ça ne pouvait pas être un peu après, quand j'aurai repris mes esprits… non ! Il fallait que ça soit pile au moment où j'étais dans les pommes.

Je préfère laisser les problèmes là où ils sont pour le moment et m'active plutôt à me réveiller correctement et à faire ma toilette. Il faut que je me ressaisisse sinon à ce rythme là, ils seront bien capables de m'enfermer à l'hôpital tout autant qu'ils sont.

Je tente de me rappeler les souvenirs de la veille sous la douche. Je n'ai que certaines images, comme des flashs. Je me rappelle bien entendu mon malaise et que quelqu'un m'a installé sur une chaise, mais qui ? Après c'est encore plus confus… mais je sais que Tom et Bill sont arrivés… je me rappelle _sa_ main tiède sur ma joue et l'inquiétude dans son regard. Je sais aussi qu'il m'a ramené dans ma chambre et qu'il est resté un bon moment mais… est-ce que j'ai parlé… est-ce qu'il m'a parlé… je ne sais plus.

Je reviens dans ma chambre, enroulée dans une serviette bien moelleuse et mes yeux se posent irrémédiablement sur le courrier qui me nargue. Je l'ignore encore un temps, juste pour trouver et enfiler de quoi m'habiller… mais je ne peux pas reculer l'échéance indéfiniment. Je m'installe finalement en tailleur sur mon lit pour décacheter l'enveloppe.

_«Salut la miss !_

_Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur en disparaissant comme ça… c'est pas très sympa !_

_Le pauvre Andreas s'est inquiété comme un fou en n'ayant pas de tes nouvelles hier,_

_c'est lui qui nous a appelé et on t'a retrouvé grâce à Lena._

_Mais tu nous dois quand même des explications… même si je suppose pourquoi_

_tu as décidé de partir._

_Pourtant ça n'excuse pas tout… Quand tu te sentiras d'attaque, tu sais où nous_

_trouver. En attendant MANGE un truc et files chez Andreas… au moins on saura_

_où tu es._

_On t'embrasse fort tous les deux. A bientôt._

_B & T»_

Bon... je pensais qu'elle serait plus méchante que ça. En même temps, ça risque de se passer autrement quand je serai en face d'eux... ils ont dû écrire ça sous le coup de l'inquiétude mais le temps qu'ils se remettent et je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Je finis de me préparer et une heure après, je toque à la porte de leur ami, nouvellement mien, avec le peu de courage qu'il me reste. Et je me suis encore faite accueillir. A peine la porte ouverte qu'il me pointait déjà du doigt.

- Alors toi ! T'as de la chance que je t'aime bien parce que sinon, je t'étriperais ici même !

Je le regarde de mon visage le plus candide et murmure :

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Il lève alors les mains au ciel de façon théâtrale et s'efface de devant la porte.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné. Allez entre !

Et on s'est mis au boulot sans perdre une minute dans une ambiance plus que bonne. Notre seul point de désaccord a été quand il m'a ordonné de manger un sandwich.

- Tu vas m'avaler ça. J'agis sur ordre de Simone, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi ça lui tient tant à cœur et t'y mettra le temps qu'il faudra... mais tu le mangeras.

- T'auras qu'à lui dire que j'ai trouvé ça très bon et on passe à autre chose. D'accord ?

Mais ce que je viens de dire doit ressembler au pire des blasphèmes parce qu'il écarquille les yeux et me dit de façon froussarde :

- Mentir ? A Simone ? Mais t'es malade !

Et j'ai cédé, je l'ai mangé... en entier. J'y ai même pris du plaisir. Il faut dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mis dedans mais il était particulièrement délicieux. Du coup, j'étais super fière de moi !

- Au fait, tu pourras me ramener ce soir ? Je voudrais aller m'excuser auprès de leur mère pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier, mais comme elle ne rentre pas de bonne heure...

- T'inquiète pas de ça ! Mais en échange, je voudrais bien comprendre : Pourquoi t'es-tu sentie obligée de « déménager » ?

Le pauvre. Je lui dois bien un semblant d'explication après la journée que je lui ai fait vivre hier, et puis... il connaît déjà une partie de l'histoire alors. Je réfléchis un peu pour essayer d'expliquer le plus simplement possible, sans paraître trop confuse mais… je ne suis pas sûre d'y être parvenue.

- C'est trop dur.

Il me fait un signe de la main pour que je me taise, marche à quatre pattes sur le sol pour atteindre sa chaine hifi et coupe la musique qui fonctionne à toute pompe depuis que je suis dans sa chambre. Puis il revient et s'installe en face de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui était trop dur ? – Relance-t-il ensuite.

Devant tant de compassion, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et laisse les mots sortir seuls.

- Tom, c'est... je peux pas vivre sous le même toit que lui, c'est… trop difficile.

- Donc... vous êtes bien sortis ensemble.

Je ricane amèrement... qu'il est naïf !

- Sortir ensemble est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'on s'est un peu fréquentés la dernière fois qu'il était sur Paris.

- Ne dévalorise pas votre histoire... il ne m'a rien dit de très concret mais je suis sûr qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour toi.

- Tu parles !

Pourquoi tient-il tellement à tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Pense-t-il vraiment que je n'ai pas assez payé toute cette histoire !

- C'est dingue ça, t'es toujours sur la défensive quand on essaye de te montrer les bons côtés de ce que vous avez vécu ? Il m'a parlé vite fait de votre altercation d'hier matin, tu n'y as pas été de main morte... Moi je suis d'accord avec lui, je pense que vous devriez parler parce que ça ne sert à rien de rester dans ce silence.

Non mais… putain ça y est. Je le savais que je ne devais pas parler de ça.

- Et ça ne servirait à rien non plus de mettre les choses au point. Après ma visite éclaire ici... je ne vous reverrai sans doute jamais alors franchement ! Et puis tu sais, j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec Bill et ma meilleure amie qui m'ont convaincu il y a six mois... quand je vois le résultat ça me donne la nausée. Ça a été une cata sur toute la ligne… qu'est-ce que ça apporterai de bon que je lui reparle à part avoir encore plus mal ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu comprendre de tout ce que je viens de lui dire, mais il me regarde de façon très étrange. Et après un suspens insoutenable pour moi, il lâche sa bombe :

- Tu l'aimes ! C'est ça le problème en fait.

Heu... ça, ce n'était absolument pas prévus.

- Qui te dit que j'ai jamais eu des sentiments pour lui ?

Il claque alors des doigts puis s'allonge sur son parquet, ne me quittant pas une seule fois du regard.

- Facile... tu ne serais pas dans cet état-là sinon. Tu accepterais de l'écouter, tu te laisserais approcher. Au lieu de ça, tu te barricades… tout le temps. Tu le fuies comme la peste. Si tu n'avais rien à perdre, tu tenterais le coup.

C'est dingue comme en l'espace de trois jours il a réussi à me cerner avec autant de justesse... ça en est même déstabilisant.

- Je vis avec une barricade, je l'ai toujours fait sauf quand je l'ai rencontré. Alors pour ce que ça m'a apporté, merci bien ! Non, j'ai vraiment envie de passer à autre chose.

- Tu regrettes vraiment de l'avoir connu ?

Comment pourrai-je regretter les moments que j'ai passé avec lui… ça serait vraiment être de mauvaise foi et d'une hypocrisie sans borne. Je décide donc de ne pas répondre à cette question piège en tentant de regarder le blondinet qui a l'air on ne peut plus sûr de lui.

- AH ! Qui ne dit rien consent ! Enfin un point positif, on progresse.

Sa réponse débile m'arrache un sourire, ce qui est un vrai exploit en ce moment. Je me sens bien avec lui, je me sens moi. Sans besoin de jouer un rôle ou d'avoir l'impression que l'on attend quelque chose en particulier de moi.

- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, t'es beaucoup plus jolie comme ça.

... Il me disait la même chose...

---------------------------------------------

La négociation avec Simone a été un peu moins facile que prévue. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je partais à cause de son fils... et comme me l'avait si bien fait comprendre Andreas, lui mentir est un exercice des plus compliqués. Elle a essayé de me retenir par tous les moyens possible, mais voyant que ça n'aboutirai pas, elle s'est résignée.

- Tu ne veux rien me dire... je le conçois. Mais garde les clés le temps de ton séjour ici, on ne sait jamais. Ça me rassurerait de savoir que tu pourras toujours venir te réfugier ici en cas de besoin.

C'est vraiment une femme adorable et avant de me laisser partir, elle m'a enlacé en me promettant de venir la voir si j'avais besoin de quoi que se soit. Quant à mon chauffeur, il m'a ramené comme convenu devant mon hôtel, mais j'étais bien trop morose pour rentrer de suite me coucher.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- Rien mais ça peut s'arranger... tu veux sortir un peu ?

Je lui lance un regard implorant qu'il interprète très facilement.

- Ok, appelle Lena... je m'occupe des autres. Et puis, pas la peine de baliser. Ils ont prévus de répéter une bonne partie de la nuit.

Je suis certaine que cet homme arrive à lire dans mes pensées !

On s'est tous retrouvés au point de rendez-vous et me rends compte qu'Andreas et moi sommes les bons derniers. Lena se jette sur moi comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis des mois et m'annonce toute tristounette qu'elle s'est engueulée avec Bill. Il est vraiment aveugle ce gars, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

- On va où alors ? Parce que je commence à avoir froid moi ! – Demande Anke.

Finalement c'est Viktor qui veut nous faire découvrir un nouveau bar qui s'appelle « _El Mexicano_ », original pour un bar allemand. Une fois les portes passées, on se retrouve dans une pièce où les tons jaune et orange dominent et une musique latine est diffusée à un niveau sonore plus qu'adéquat. On se croirait en pleine Amérique du Sud et j'adore ça.

On rapproche deux tables pour que l'on puisse tenir tous autour et Olli revient avec une belle bouteille de tequila entre les mains. La salière trône déjà au milieu de la table et les tranches de citron sont amenées par un barman. C'est Andreas qui commence à remplir les verres mais les filles abandonnent vite la partie.

- Pas pour nous, trop fort !! On va se rabattre sur autre chose.

- Et toi Sarah ? – Me demande t-il.

Je le regarde avec un sourire espiègle avant de rajouter :

- Plutôt mourir que de vous laisser boire ça sans moi !

Je place du sel sur ma main, attends qu'on remplisse mon verre, et prépare ma rondelle d'agrume. Tout le monde me regarde mais je m'en fous complètement : je lèche le sel, avale la boisson et mord avidement dans la tranche acide. Une fois que je repose mon verre vide, les garçons, surprise passée, me suivent.

- Ça c'est une fille comme je les aime ! – Lance Viktor.

Après quelques tours, la bouteille a pris une sacrée claque… et moi aussi. Je le savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je boive de trop mais c'est tellement tentant parfois… et ça fait tellement de bien. J'ai la tête qui tourne sévère, et lorsque je m'apprête à me lever pour aller au seul endroit où on ne peut aller pour moi, je sens mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon.

_« Il faut vraiment qu'on se parle. T »_

Mais il ne peut pas me lâcher, merde ! Ma mauvaise humeur est à son maximum, sans aucun doute exacerbée par l'alcool. Toujours est-il qu'il faut que j'aille prendre l'air : le bruit, la musique et la boisson m'ont retourné le cerveau !

Ça fait dix minutes que je suis dehors, assise sur le bord du trottoir et sans manteau, à compter les voitures qui passent. Je suis dans un tel état de nerfs que je ne ressens plus le froid, pourtant j'accueille ma veste sur mes épaules avec un certain plaisir… heu… qu'est-ce que fait ma veste sur mes épaules ? Je tourne la tête et fait face à Andreas qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

- Ça va ? – Demande t-il pour la forme

- Non.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non.

- Ok !

Et il s'assoit à côté de moi sur le trottoir sans plus de cérémonie. Je le regarde alors avec exaspération avant de grogner.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?

- Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule dans cet état ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. À côté des regards de Simone tu ne fais absolument pas le poids, et je suis entrainé !

Tant de bonne humeur dans un seul être me parait impossible. Et pourtant.

- Comment fais tu ça ?

- Quoi donc ? – S'étonne-t-il.

- Réussir à me faire sourire en toute circonstance… Pourquoi tu n'es pas lui, ça serait si simple.

J'ai murmuré ces derniers mots… je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'attends de lui à ce moment précis.

- Ça va s'arranger, tu verras.

- J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrange.

Je replis mes jambes pour les ramener contre moi, et les entoure de mes bras alors que ma tête vient reposer sur un de mes genoux.

- Menteuse.

- T'es chiant.

- Grincheuse.

- Blondinet.

- Je t'emmerde la naine.

- Hey !

Je lui mets une tape dans l'épaule mais les représailles, sous formes de chatouilles, sont terribles. Puis quand on se calme enfin, il reprend son air sérieux.

- Tu veux me parler de lui ? Ça te ferait du bien de vider ton sac.

Dans une autre situation, j'aurai rougis, je me serais sentie gênée et aurais sans doute bafouillé quelques mots sans queue ni tête. Mais je crois que je ne contrôle plus tout à fait mon centre de parole et finalement je lui ai tout dit. J'ai parlé comme ça fait des mois que je n'avais pas parlé... même pas à Julie, même pas à Lena l'autre jour. Il m'a écouté sans jamais m'interrompre et m'a laissé cracher sur son meilleur pote sans jamais essayer de le défendre. Et quand je n'ai plus eu rien à dire, il s'est relevé et m'a tendu les mains pour m'aider à me tenir sur mes jambes.

Il a alors posé ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage et essuyé quelques larmes avec ses pouces, larmes que je n'ai même pas eu conscience de laisser couler. Puis il m'a pris dans ses bras et je l'ai remercié intérieurement, parce que tout ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment… c'était d'un gros câlin !

Au bout d'un temps incertain il m'a entraîné de nouveau vers l'entrée du bar et voyant que je traîner un peu la patte, il m'a convaincu.

- On devrait rentrer, sinon c'est la grippe assurée !

C'est toujours dans ses bras que je passe la porte et lorsque nous arrivons à la table, tout le monde se décale pour que nos deux chaises soient côte à côte. Une fois assis, il rapproche son siège du mien pour continuer à me tenir dans ses bras avec tendresse. Je sais alors que pour moi la soirée est terminée, je n'arriverai pas à me remettre dans l'ambiance.

Je les entends se parler, je n'ai plus la force d'écouter et de traduire alors je m'abandonne dans ses bras et ferme les yeux. Je me laisse doucement bercer, et c'est sans vraiment en prendre conscience que je passe une main sous son tee-shirt qui baille de son jean pour toucher la peau de son dos. J'y trace des dessins imaginaires du bout de mes doigts et je sens la chaire de poule faire son apparition, mais il ne dit rien et me laisse continuer.

Je ne sais pas du tout l'heure qu'il peut être quand il se penche finalement sur moi pour me sortir de ma léthargie.

- Viens, je vais te ramener. Je ne vais pas te laisser traverser la ville toute seule dans cet état ! Puis de toute façon, faut que je récupère ma voiture que j'ai laissée devant ton hôtel.

Le retour se fait dans un silence absolu, je n'ai plus envie de parler et lui n'a pas l'air de vouloir rompre le silence non plus. Au moment où nous descendons du bus qui s'arrête au bout de ma nouvelle rue, je lui prends la main à la recherche de tendresse qu'il est le seul à bien vouloir me donner et lorsque nous arrivons enfin devant ma résidence, il me lâche pour se frotter la nuque.

- Bon, te voilà à bon port. Je te donne signe de vie demain d'accord ? Bonne nuit petite Sarah !

Il commence à s'éloigner alors que je n'ai toujours pas parlé. Je rassemble le peu de force qu'il me reste et…

- ATTENDS !

Il se retourne pendant que je me rapproche de lui. Je sais que je m'apprête à faire une énorme bêtise, mais j'avoue que l'alcool que j'ai absorbé ne m'aide pas vraiment à avoir un bon jugement…

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'à quel point il est grand…

Je passe mes bras autour de lui, je veux sa tendresse, encore, toujours plus. Il referme ses bras sans poser de question et recommence à me bercer doucement. Je relève la tête et m'approche dangereusement de ses lèvres, que je lui frôle d'abord, avant de l'embrasser plus directement. Et au moment où nos langues allaient se trouver il me repousse sèchement en me tenant à bout de bras.

- Je peux pas faire ça ! – Annonce-t-il.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis si repoussante que ça ou quoi !

J'en ai vraiment marre de cette soirée de merde, vivement que j'aille me cacher sous ma couette ! Il me reprend alors dans ses bras voyant que je m'éloigne déjà de lui, puis me murmure à l'oreille :

- Ça n'a rien à voir, tu es une fille très jolie.

- Alors quoi ? – Je lui demande d'une petite voix.

- J'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour toi, mais pas dans ce sens là. Et puis… je ne peux pas _lui_ faire ça.

Je sais ce qu'il ressent parce que je ressens la même chose. Je suis bien avec Andreas, c'est vrai… mais ce n'est pas _lui_. Il me fait encore un câlin avant que je ne me décolle de lui, gênée de ce que j'ai tenté et en même temps, très heureuse qu'il n'ait pas profité de la situation.

- Je file, à demain alors. Bonne nuit.

Il m'embrasse la joue avant de s'éloigner de nouveau vers sa voiture.

- Andreas !

Il se retourne, je me sens bête mais :

- Merci, dis-je simplement.

- Merci à toi… il a vraiment de la chance.

--------------------------------------------------

_« Salut soeurette (oui j'ai décidé que tu serais ma sœur !!!). Je suis là dans 1h, habille toi pour faire du sport ! Ça va chauffer ! »_

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire... je connais mieux comme réveil que les bips intempestifs de mon portable. Je relis le message et… sa sœur ? Je suis fille unique et c'est vrai que j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir un grand frère qui prendrait soin de moi mais… oui… sa sœur… j'aime bien !

Ça mis à part, franchement : j'ai une tête à faire du sport ? Je retourne ma valise à la recherche de vêtement adéquat mais « un truc sport » ne fait vraiment pas partie de ma garde robe. Je prépare mon éternel petit baggy noir qui ne me quitte plus depuis novembre et un tee-shirt court, puis décroche mon sweat à capuche de l'armoire. Je n'aime pas le mettre sur paris, je trouve qu'il fait trop racaille surtout qu'il est deux fois trop grand pour moi mais bon... il faut savoir se sacrifier, surtout si je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver clouée au lit par une pneumonie !

Et dés que je suis prête, je dévale l'escalier à toute pompe pour allez l'attendre dehors. Mais au moment où je passe devant l'accueil, un faible « _mademoiselle_ » me fait m'arrêter. Je me retourne pour faire face à une enfant de quoi... onze ans ? Elle a, en tout cas, l'air encore plus timide que moi. Je ne pensais même pas que ça pouvait exister.

- Oui ?

- Heu... je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger mais... ma maman m'a dit que vous connaissiez _peut-être_ les Tokio Hotel. C'est vrai ?

Elle a de long cheveux blonds attachés en différentes petites tresses et porte des vêtements beaucoup trop grand pour elle... le tout me rappelant étrangement quelqu'un.

- Et bien, un peu oui.

Ses yeux s'illuminent et je la vois disparaître derrière le comptoir à la recherche de je ne sais quoi, puis en ressortir en me tendant leur album _Zimmer 483_.

- Vous pourriez leur demander de me le signer… s'il vous plaît ?

Elle est toute rouge et je dois dire que je la trouve adorable... comment lui résister.

- Bien sûr, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Anaïs, mademoiselle.

Je me présente à mon tour et je suis restée assise sur le carrelage de l'entrée pendant je ne sais combien de temps à l'écouter me parler de sa passion pour le groupe. Et je suis prête à parier tout ce que j'ai qu'elle a un faible pour le chanteur.

- Ah bah t'es là !! Ça fait un quart d'heure que je poirote devant ! – Puis il rajoute d'une voix exagérément charmeuse en voyant Anaïs – Bonjour jeune fille.

Ça doit lui faire plus peur qu'autre chose car elle part en courant se réfugier derrière une porte marquée « Réservé ». Je pouffe de rire devant la mine d'Andreas mais le souvenir de la veille me fait immédiatement rougir. La gêne est pourtant vite oubliée quand il me passe un bras sur les épaules en m'emmenant dehors.

- Ne soit pas timide, j'ai adoré notre soirée.

Je ne le remercierai jamais assez d'avoir l'air si décontracté... ne sachant vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris hier soir. Ce matin, avec les idées sereines, il est clair que je ne ressens vraiment rien pour lui. Enfin rien… disons rien dans ce sens là. J'ai vraiment déconné sur ce coup-là !

On s'installe dans la voiture et je l'interroge en le voyant sortir de la ville.

- Tu dois passer au studio pour leur parler et puis… Georg et Gus n'arrête pas de demander quand est-ce qu'ils te verront enfin, alors…

Et voyant que je ne réponds pas, il continue de me titiller.

- Je préfère te prévenir, tu risques de te faire engueuler. – Mais devant mes traits qui se durcissent il rajoute rapidement : – Et range tes griffes la tigresse, il est venu en paix tu sais !

- Bah pas moi. Tu sais ce que ça fait que de ruminer une colère pendant des mois contre une personne puis te retrouver en face d'elle à nouveau ?

Il semble embarrassé par ma question mais il a quand même l'air de réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire.

- En fait, je crois que je n'ai jamais détesté personne à ce point là. – Puis d'un air un peu plus exaspéré : – Mais tu vas lui pardonner un jour d'avoir préféré sa carrière à une petite vie parfaite avec toi ?

- Tu es débile.

C'est sorti tout seul... et je crois que ça l'a un peu vexé. Mais c'est pourtant vrai. Histoire d'arrondir les angles, je précise un peu le fond de ma pensée.

- Je ne lui en voudrais jamais pour ça. Si je lui en veux aujourd'hui, c'est de m'avoir fait croire que ça aurait pu être différent. J'étais sûre que ça se passerait comme ça et j'ai quand même été assez stupide pour me laisser avoir par ses belles paroles.

- Ouai bah c'est déjà pas mal si tu veux mon avis. Mais en fait, le plus gros problème ce n'est pas Tom… c'est toi. Tu te fais du mal depuis des lustres alors qu'il serait si simple de régler le conflit avec lui.

- On peut changer de sujet ? Parce que parler de choses qui fâchent alors que ça fait cinq minutes qu'on est ensemble… c'est pas génial tu vois.

Et le reste du trajet s'est passé entre bagarres avec l'autoradio pour trouver une musique plus sympa et fou rire en tout genre. Puis il s'est garé sur un parking plutôt commun et m'a emmené vers une bâtisse discrète qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. On est alors rentrés dans un hall immense puis je l'ai entendu saluer la standardiste.

- Salut Vicky, ça va ? Ils sont là-haut ?

La dite Vicky qui est en train de parler au téléphone le salut puis lève le pouce pour, je suppose, répondre à sa question. Il me prend par le bras et nous nous engouffrons dans une cage d'escalier pour monter jusqu'au premier étage.

Tout est de couleur clair avec de grands espace et beaucoup de bois... c'est très reposant comme décors. On défile devant plusieurs portes avant qu'il n'en ouvre une sur... la régie.

- Salut les gars, alors ça bosse dure ?

On y trouve deux bonhommes qui me sont totalement inconnus mais qui saluent chaleureusement mon accompagnateur. En réalité, je ne fais pas trop attention à ce qui m'entoure... je n'ai d'yeux que pour ce qu'il se passe à travers une grande vitre.

Tom est concentré sur sa guitare en train de reproduire le même air que l'autre soir dans sa chambre… alors qu'il est le seul à accompagner son frère. Les deux autres membres du groupe écoutent attentivement, assis sur de hauts tabourets.

- C'est lui qui l'a écrite en pensant à toi.

Andreas m'a chuchoté ça à l'oreille mais j'étais tellement loin de tout que ça m'a fait sursauter... ce qui a eu l'air de déconcentrer Bill qui lève enfin les yeux des papiers posés devant lui. Tom regarde dans la même direction que son frère qui vient de se taire et lorsqu'il me voit, fait une mauvaise note atroce avant de bloquer ses cordes en fermant les yeux. Gustav et Georg se rendent alors compte de la situation et posent rapidement instrument et baguettes pour venir à ma rencontre… suivi de prés par les jumeaux qui restent très silencieux alors que leurs amis me serrent dans leurs bras en même temps.

- Sarah. C'est génial de te revoir ! On se demandait quand est-ce que t'allais venir nous voir.

Je suis forcément intimidé mais j'arrive quand même à leur lâcher :

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué les gars.

On se parle quelques minutes l'un demandant des nouvelles de mon amie Julie, l'autre voulant connaître ma vie des six derniers mois mais nos retrouvailles sont de courte durée lorsque que mon nouveau frère me mette dehors avec les frères Kaulitz qui n'ont toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

- Allez lui faire visiter le studio, j'ai un truc à voir avec vos amis pendant ce temps-là.

Je déglutis avant de les succéder dans le couloir, mais dés que la porte de la régie se referme, Bill se retourne vers moi.

- Alors ?

Oula... on va commencer par se calmer, c'est pas mon procès !

- Alors quoi ? – Je réponds de manière effrontée.

- Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'inquiétude qu'on a pu ressentir ?

Tom... tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, parce que ce que tu viens de dire finit de me mettre les nerfs en boule. Je me retourne vers lui en le pointant d'un index menaçant.

- Alors soyons clairs : Je t'interdis de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu n'étais pas là quand j'en avais besoin, alors maintenant : écrases !

- Non mais c'est pas parce que _tu_ as décidé de me rayer de ta vie que je vais l'accepter. Putain mais on croyait que t'étais repartie pour Paris !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire... Ça faciliterait la vie de tout le monde et puis de toute façon, je suis bien destinée à rentrer chez moi non ?

Mais Bill se met entre nous deux pour arrêter le combat. Le pauvre je crois qu'on l'a un peu exclus dans notre dispute.

- Bon les tourtereaux, vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard. Mais franchement Sarah, ne nous fait plus jamais ça. On t'a perdu pendant une demi-heure et sincèrement, c'était les minutes les plus longues de ma vie.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser mais il me coupe en levant la main.

- Je comprends parfaitement que t'aies voulu allez ailleurs mais tu aurais au moins pu nous prévenir.

Le ton doux qu'il utilise me calme aussitôt, et puis je sais parfaitement qu'il a raison : j'ai agis comme une gamine écervelée et égoïste ! Pourtant, je tiens vraiment à avoir le dernier mot sur cette histoire.

- Je suis désolée d'accord. Mais je sais prendre soin de moi, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter comme ça.

- Prendre soin de toi ? – Crache Tom. Ça on a vu... ton dernier repas remonte à quand. La semaine dernière ?

Bill lance un regard haineux à son frère pour avoir remit de l'huile sur le feu, surtout qu'il a utilisé un ton on ne peut plus sarcastique mais je ne m'énerverai plus pour ça.

- Ne m'entraîne pas sur ce sujet Tom. – Lui dis-je simplement.

Mais avant que nos querelles ne reprennent, Andreas passe une tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et nous lance :

- C'est bon, vous avez réglé le problème ?

Bill regarde son frère qui lève les yeux au ciel en signe d'impuissance puis il répond par l'affirmative.

- Parfait, alors place au basket !

Et d'une seule et même voix, nous lui demandons tous les trois, incrédules :

- Au quoi ?

- J'ai réussi à débaucher vos copains. Vous êtes ici depuis je sais pas combien de temps à bosser donc... dehors !

Mais je vois Bill pâlir à vu d'œil.

- Heu... dois-je vous rappeler qu'on a un show-case a assurer dans deux jours ?

Mais c'est Gustav qui finit de le convaincre.

- Nous on est prêt. Et comme t'es allergique au sport, t'as qu'à prendre tes chansons et les bosser sur place.

Le brun rend les armes, à mon grand désespoir.

- D'accord mais... moi je n'y ai jamais joué de ma vie ?

Tous les garçons se retournent vers moi comme si je venais d'annoncer une catastrophe, puis c'est Andreas qui rompt le silence l'air complètement blasé.

- Toute erreur est réparable. Bon, on vous attend dehors !

Puis il m'entraîne avec lui vers la sortie, mais j'ai quand même le temps d'entendre Bill menacer son frère.

- Tom, je te jure que tu te casses un doigt à deux jours du concert et je te coupe ce qui est censé te servir un jour à faire de moi un oncle, c'est clair ?

- Limpide mon cher frère.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Au bout d'un temps infini, et de nombreux tour et détour (en gros, je suis complètement paumée dans une ville que je ne connais pas) nous arrivons à un terrain multisports. Toute la troupe d'hier soir est là, et je sens certains regards pesant vers Andréas et moi. C'est vrai qu'on arrive bras dessus, bras dessous et qu'on est partis ensemble hier mais bon... y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un film. J'abandonne les mecs et me dirigent vers mes nouvelles amies.

- Salut les filles !!

- Salut, alors bonne pioche hier soir ? – Me taquine Anke.

Raaah mais j'en étais sûre !!

- Oui, je vous présente mon grand frère ! On s'est trouvés des liens de parentés hier soir.

Elles me regardent l'air effaré, et je me sens obligée de préciser qu'il s'agit d'une blague avant qu'elles ne crient à l'inceste.

- Oh… c'est tout ! Vous avez l'air pourtant très proche. – Relance Eva.

Mais c'est que je dois me justifier en plus ! J'échange un regard avec Lena en quête de soutient, mais son visage veut clairement dire _« te prends pas la tête pour elles_ ».

- Bon soyons claires. Il ne se passe rien, et il ne se passera jamais rien. On a beaucoup parlé hier soir, j'avais besoin de me confier, et maintenant, il me couve. C'est tout !

Et je change de sujet immédiatement en regardant le terrain.

- Alors, vous savez jouer ?

- Oh, savoir jouer est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'on bouche les trous sur le terrain c'est déjà ça !

Et nous rigolons toutes les quatre. Ce match promet au moins d'être drôle. Je pose mon sac et enlève mon manteau, et lorsque je me penche pour déposer le tout par terre, j'entends vaguement Anke demander à Lena.

- Tom fait encore la tronche, qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? Il est pire qu'une nana qui a ses règles.

Mon cœur se sert, mais je tente de ne pas y porter trop d'importance tout en étant, malgré moi, persuadée que s'il fait la tête c'est parce que je suis là.

Les équipes se forment finalement : Lena, Gustav, Andreas, Viktor et moi contre Tom, Georg, Olli, Eva et Anke. Mon grand frère essaye patiemment de m'expliquer les bases de ce sport, mais entre le fait que c'est la première fois que je joue et que les explications sont en allemand, il abandonne vite en résumant la situation.

- Si tu as la balle et que tu te sens de marquer, vise le panier, sinon passe à quelqu'un.

Voila, comme ça j'ai compris ! Après tout je ne m'appelle pas Mickael Jordan moi.

Le top est lancé et je vois tout le monde courir dans tous les sens. J'essaye de suivre le mouvement et arrive à passer quelques balles, mais la plus part du temps je fais des fautes et ça me fait bien rigoler de voir Andreas s'arracher les cheveux à chacune d'elles. J'ai même réussi à faire un panier au grand étonnement de chacun.

Ça fait je ne sais combien de temps que nous jouons et je sors du terrain quelques minutes histoire d'étancher ma soif. Je récupère la bouteille d'eau que j'ai fourré dans mon sac ce matin quand tout un coup j'entends des tas de cris. Je regarde spontanément vers le terrain lorsque soudain…

Je me retrouve les fesses sur le bitume et du sang commence à s'écouler de mon nez.

En gros je viens de me manger le ballon en pleine tronche… ça fait pas plaisir. Ça fait même franchement mal si vous voulez tout savoir. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas couiner de douleur, mais je sens quand même des perles d'eau s'accrocher à mes cils. Je respire profondément quand une tornade blonde se jette sur moi… Tom !

- Je suis désolé, excuse-moi. T'as mal ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Attend, penche la tête en arrière…

A peine a-t-il le temps de poser un doigt sous mon menton qu'il se fait éjecter par son meilleur ami.

- Ça va Sarah ?

Je fais un signe que oui tout en plaçant un mouchoir sur que Bill me tend mon nez, en faisant la grimace. Je suis entourée de tous les joueurs qui me regardent maintenant avec appréhension.

- C'est bon !! J'ai rien de casser, un ballon n'a jamais tué personne, vous pouvez respirer.

Les filles poussent un soupire de soulagement et Andreas se relève et commence à s'engueuler avec Tom. Ça parle trop vite. Beaucoup trop pour que je comprenne quoi que se soit. Mais je ne suis pas idiote. Je me relève donc et pose une main sur le bras de mon frère pour le calmer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'engueule avec son meilleur ami à cause de moi.

-

**POV Tom**

- MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE OU QUOI ???? TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ! – Continue de hurler Andreas.

- OH ÇA VA, ELLE EST ENTIERE TA COPINE, TU POURRAS TOUJOURS LA CALINER… ET PUIS QU'EST-CE QUI C'EST PASSE HIER SOIR ?

Merde… je m'étais promis de ne pas poser de question à ce sujet.

- Mais t'es jaloux ma parole !!! T'avais qu'à venir si tu voulais la préserver…

- NON MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Jaloux !! Et puis quoi encore. Tu te farcies qui tu veux, c'est pas mon problème.

Je sais que je suis particulièrement injuste dans mes propos, parce que le fait de penser qu'il s'est « farcie » Sarah me hérisse le poil. En plus... je sais juste de la bouche de Viktor qu'ils sont partis ensemble hier soir et qu'ils avaient l'air très proche. Rien de dramatique mais je suis un mec et « très proche » avec une fille… ça n'existe pas !

- Tu vas trop loin Tom ! Laisse la tranquille, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'elle a traversé ! Fais face à ce que tu ressens une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais il me gave là !!

- Oh c'est bon, viens pas me faire la moral ! C'est pas faute d'essayer de lui parler figure-toi ! J'y peux rien si dés qu'elle me voit elle part en courant ou qu'elle m'accable de tous les maux de la Terre !

- T'es vraiment un sale con quand tu t'y mets. Je te si…

Sarah vient de poser une main sur le bras de mon ami. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas tout compris, il est vrai que nous nous sommes un peu enflammés. Ils s'échangent alors un regard lourd de complicité pendant que moi, je réalise où est-ce que je me trouve.

Je regarde autours de moi, j'avais complètement oublié la présence de mes amis… et ils ont l'air aussi gênés que moi. Putain, faut que je me calme.

Je quitte le groupe, prends ma veste accrochée au grillage et part du terrain sans un regard en arrière.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

Finalement après ce spectacle et le départ de Tom, tout le monde a recommencé à jouer, sauf moi. Je tiens trop à mon nez pour l'exposer une seconde fois à une mort certaine !

Bill non plus n'est plus sur le terrain. Il est parti à la recherche de son jumeau un bon quart d'heure après sa fuite, expliquant qu'il devait s'être calmé… mais ils ne sont toujours pas revenus. De mon côté j'ai mis mon lecteur mp3 en marche et je vide mon sac à la recherche de mon cahier de dessin... que je ne trouve pas. Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai fichu !

J'ai commencé à dessiner pour me changer les idées il y a quelques mois. Je ne pense pas avoir un don particulier mais gribouiller avec un crayon, ça me détend. Du coup, à bout de nerf, je récupère une vieille facture au fin fond de mon sac et me mets à dessiner des détails : un arbre par ci, un panier de basket-ball par là, des fleurs qui poussent sur le bitume… tout y passent.

J'en suis à dessiner des motifs imaginaires lorsque je sens quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule. Je lève les yeux sur l'inconscient qui a osé me sortir de mon état comateux et fait face à ce regard qui me hante depuis tant de temps.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

De mauvaise grâce, je pousse mon sac et mes affaires que j'ai étalés partout pour lui faire un peu de place. Il cale son dos contre le grillage et souffle un bon coup avant de parler.

- Excuse-moi.

Il n'ose même pas me regarder en disant ça ! Il reste obstinément fixé sur nos amis qui occupent encore le terrain. Devant son manque d'implication je réponds plus sèchement que je ne le voudrais :

- C'est pas grave, du moment que tu ne m'as pas pété le nez.

Il regarde Anke faire une passe désastreuse à Viktor avant de reprendre, mais toujours en regardant ailleurs.

- Je ne parlais pas que du ballon.

... Se sont les premières excuses qu'il me présente par rapport à ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Ce qui a le don de faire fondre ma colère comme neige au soleil... mais ça ne suffit pas à me faire oublier.

- Laisse tomber d'accord ! Je suis une grande fille et j'ai très bien compris le message.

Il ne me répond pas, et le silence se prolonge encore une fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure :

- Justement… je ne crois pas.

Il s'est alors relevé et le groupe est reparti travailler en studio. Bill n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec des yeux de cocker mais celui qui m'a le plus intrigué a été Gustav.

- Il faut que tu sois à 19 heures tapante à ton hôtel ! C'est super important, tu y seras ?

J'ai juste le temps de lui promettre avant de le voir rejoindre les trois autres en courant. Après ça, j'ai cherché toute l'après-midi un sens à ce qu'à voulu me dire Tom... mais sans succès. J'ai même demandé des explications à Andreas qui ne m'a pas été d'une grande aide.

- Tom ne parle pas facilement de ce qu'il ressent, il préfère l'action aux grandes explications. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais vis-à-vis de toi, on dirait qu'il ne sait pas comment faire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Chouette, je suis super contente d'apprendre qu'il réagit bizarrement avec moi... mais entre nous, je m'en tape. Le résultat est le même, c'est-à-dire : pas brillant ! Je descends de sa voiture en lui demandant si on se voit ce soir mais j'ai l'impression de nager en pleine troisième dimension.

- Ah non pas cette fois ! Tu vas avoir une soirée trop chargée pour ça.

Ah bon... je n'étais pas au courant. Je regarde sa voiture disparaître au coin d'une rue et me frappe le front : mais quelle gourde ! J'ai complètement oublié le CD d'Anaïs... elle va être super déçue !

Je passe devant l'accueil en courant pour éviter de la croiser et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Une bonne douche plus tard et un passage de vêtements propres, il est déjà 19h12 et je n'ai toujours pas de surprise... ça commence à me travailler cette histoire. En fait, non. Ça m'a bouffé le cerveau toute l'après-midi !

Je lance une série de musique sur mon ordinateur pour me distraire de cette attente, et c'est à la demi passée qu'on toque enfin à ma porte. J'ai cru que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement ça m'a surprise et une fois la peur passée, j'ai ouvert la porte sur un très mélodieux :

- Tu croyais quand même pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça ?

J'éclate alors de rire en me notant pour plus tard de faire un énorme bisou à Gustav.

- Julie... mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

On se tombe dans les bras puis elle me pousse de devant la porte pour rentrer avec ses deux grosses valises.

- Je me le demande bien ! Venir épauler une amie qui ne prévient même pas qu'elle part à l'étranger. T'as pas honte ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. – Avoue-je piteusement.

- Et bien c'est raté ! Quand Gus m'a raconté ce qui se passait ici, j'ai rappliqué illico. Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable !

Bon... elle a l'air au courant concernant l'ambiance environnante : ça c'est fait. On passe tout de suite à la partie où je me fais tuer ?

- Et je sais aussi que tu esquives Tom comme la peste alors que tu devais lui casser la gueule et éventuellement lui sauter dessus après !

Heu... je n'étais pas au courant de cette seconde partie du programme ! Mais mon amie reprend alors sa litanie.

- Mais c'est tant mieux. JE vais pouvoir lui casser la gueule et TU pourras jouer à l'infirmière après.

- HEY ! Mais calme-toi tout de suite avec ça. Qui te dit que j'ai envie de lui pardonner ?

Elle arrête tout mouvement alors qu'elle était en train de vider une de ces valises et me lance un regard effaré.

- Oh arrête ! Tu ne serais jamais venu ici sinon.

Ça fait dix minutes qu'elle est là... et elle m'agace déjà. Je l'adore !

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'est consolé avec la moitié des filles qu'il a croisées depuis ? Il s'en fiche de ce que j'ai pu vivre, il veut juste se donner bonne conscience parce qu'il a pitié de ce que je suis devenue à cause de lui.

Elle se contente de bouger la tête de droite à gauche en faisant la moue.

- T'es mignonne mais la partie psychologique de l'affaire, tu me la laisses d'accord ? Vue comment il est tout bizarre depuis que t'as débarqué... ça ne peut pas être _que_ de la pitié.

Elle me bluff, c'est impossible qu'elle soit au courant de tant de choses. Et d'un coup, une petite lumière s'allume au dessus de ma tête. Je la sonde du regard et la sens se tendre légèrement. Comme si elle savait qu'elle en avait trop dit.

- Tu parles avec Gustav tous les combien ?

Bon, elle a au moins l'honnêteté de rougir un peu avant de me répondre de façon très rapide et en articulant le moins possible :

- Presque tous les jours mais ne parlons pas de ça.

Comment ça ne parlons pas de ça... elle se fiche de moi ou quoi ?

- Tu vas jouer l'hypocrite longtemps à me dire que t'es là uniquement pour moi ? Avoue que t'es pressé de le revoir !

Et on rigole ensemble devant tant de mauvaise foi commune. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas déliré là-dessus tiens !

- Ok, t'as gagné. J'ai pas réussi à me le sortir de la tête et je suis dingue de lui, t'es contente ?

- Bah un peu ! Depuis le temps que j'attends d'entendre ça. Et lui, il voit ça comment ?

Elle hésite un peu et m'explique finalement que le sujet n'a jamais été abordé dans leurs différents mails.

- Et ben, j'ai du boulot parce qu'entre vous deux et Lena et Bill...

- C'est qui elle ? – S'étonne-t-elle en entendant un prénom inconnu.

Je lui raconte alors mes quelques jours passés ici : Andreas, les soirées arrosées, les rencontres que j'ai pu y faire, Andreas, le studio, les engueulades avec Tom, Andreas... on s'est parlées pendant des heures pour rattraper le temps perdu.

- Bon, et bien c'est décidé. Demain, je veux aller au studio, j'ai trop envie de les revoir !

Bah ça tombe bien... j'ai un CD à leur faire signer. J'envois un message à mon blond de service pour savoir s'il peut nous servir de chauffeur et mon portable bipe la minute d'après.

_« T'as l'air d'avoir la pêche... j'ai hâte de la connaître. Pas de problème pour demain, je vous embarque à 15h. bisouille »_

------------------------------------------------------

15h… ça nous a laissé le temps de bien dormir après une quasi-nuit blanche et surtout le temps de dévaliser les boutiques de fringues d'une rue piétonne située proche de l'hôtel. Je me suis surprise à oublier mes soucis pendant un temps j'ai passé quelques heures de pur bonheur avec ma Julie.

Elle était excitée comme une puce toute la journée de rencontrer Andreas. Et sans vouloir m'avancer, je crois qu'elle parle encore plus que lui. Du coup ils n'ont pas arrêté de jaqueter pendant le trajet… puis finalement, la sentence est tombée.

- Je comprends pourquoi les garçons vous apprécient autant toutes les deux. Je vous trouve trop géniales !

En même temps, je pense que pour déplaire à mon frère, faut vraiment en vouloir. Ceci dit, c'est le genre de compliment qui fait toujours plaisir à entendre.

On rentre enfin dans la bâtisse où ils répètent comme des machines depuis des jours, disons bonjour à l'éternelle Vicky et montons gaiement l'escalier menant au premier étage. Mais ma bonne humeur dégringole de quelques points quand j'entends Andreas saluer une personne que j'aurais vraiment souhaité ne pas revoir.

- Tiens David, ça faisait longtemps. Comment allez-vous ?

Je lève la tête en même temps que lui et le vois soupirer alors qu'on s'échange un regard… ce qui ne fait qu'accroitre mes ressentiments contre lui. Il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à Andy, se contentant de me demander :

- Vous avez changé d'avis à ce que je vois ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Julie se met devant moi en le menaçant d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Alors vous, la ferme ! C'est de votre faute si mon amie se retrouve dans cet état alors je vous interdis de lui parler. Je ne vous autorise même pas à poser les yeux sur elle, c'est clair ? Elle n'est certainement pas là pour ce que vous pensez, donc vous oublier jusqu'à son existence !

Puis elle lui tourne le dos de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit pour demander à Andreas où est-ce qu'il faut aller. Il lui montre du doigt la direction à prendre, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur puis se penche vers moi.

- Dis donc, faut pas l'énerver ta copine.

Je ne réponds rien mais je ressens pour elle une gratitude telle que je ne pourrais jamais lui exprimer. L'avoir à mes côtés me fait un bien fou, je me sens tellement plus en confiance, tellement plus forte. On abandonne David qui n'a toujours rien trouvé à répondre puis entrons dans la même pièce qu'hier. Les deux régisseurs de l'autre jour sont encore là et c'est sous les regards ahuris de tous, sauf du mien, que Julie toque au carreau pour signaler au groupe notre arrivée. Le fait qu'ils soient en pleine répétition n'a pas l'air de la perturber outre mesure.

Et pour être honnête, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu le visage de Gustav comme je suis en train de le voir en ce moment. Il a un sourire presque timide mais ses yeux brillent de mille éclats.

Manifestement, il ne va pas falloir les pousser beaucoup ces deux-là.

Après les exclamations de bienvenue, tout le monde se claque une bise dans un désordre organisé mais j'arrive malgré tout à esquiver Tom et lorsque Bill demande ce que mon amie fait ici, elle se contente de répondre :

- Je suis venue la surveiller, sans moi elle ne fait que des bêtises.

J'intercepte très bien le regard du guitariste qui veut clairement dire « _à qui le dis-tu_ » mais je suis très soulagée de voir qu'il en prend aussi pour son grade.

- Et je voulais te fracasser la tronche aussi…. Mais t'as de la chance, je suis trop contente de te revoir pour ça.

- C'est dingue ce que vous vous ressembler tous les deux. – Annonce Georg en pointant du doigt mon amie et Andreas à tour de rôle.

C'est tellement vrai que je me traite d'idiote de ne pas m'en être aperçue plus tôt. C'est sans doute pour ça que je me sens si bien en sa présence à lui. Et j'éclate d'un rire franc en même temps que les autres quand Tom réplique d'un ton boudeur :

- Peut-être… mais Andreas ne m'a jamais menacé alors qu'elle, elle n'arrête pas !

Je me sens si bien, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Avec eux, avec Julie, avec lui dont je sens le regard sur moi. Ça me rappelle Paris et tous ces souvenirs que j'ai appris à détester alors que j'avais juré à Bill de les préserver. Je me prends la tête depuis des mois alors que finalement, la vie pourrait être beaucoup plus simple. Je me fais sortir de ma torpeur par mon décoloré de frère.

- T'avais pas un truc à leur demander au fait ?

Un truc ? Ah oui, c'est vrai… nom d'un chien, je suis vraiment trop tête en l'air. Je sors leur album du fin fond de mon sac et lorsque je leur tends, Georg ironise :

- Tu veux qu'on te dédicace notre album ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel en l'insultant de crétin et explique ma rencontre avec Anaïs.

- Elle veut juste un souvenir de vous. Et je crois pouvoir annoncer sans trop de problème qu'elle à un faible pour toi Billou.

Il se fait un peu chambrer par tout le monde, en déconnant sur l'âge de la fan mais je vois aussi des échanges de regards entre les quatre membres du groupe.

- Si Andy est d'accord pour servir de chauffeur, t'as qu'à la faire venir pendant qu'on noircit les pages de la jaquette. – Lance alors Gustav.

Je suis tellement étonnée et surprise que j'en suis à me dire que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je viens de comprendre.

- La faire venir… maintenant… ici ?

Le batteur lève ses épaules pour signaler l'évidence de la situation pendant que je me fais tirer le bras par le blond de service qui trouve l'idée plus que géniale. Je fais donc irruption comme une fusée dans l'hôtel pour tenter de convaincre les parents d'Anaïs de la laisser venir avec moi. Son père n'a pas été très emballé car il ne connaissait pas les jumeaux et entre leur look excentrique et mon malaise de l'autre jour… il a fallut toute la persuasion de sa femme pour que la petite puisse passer quelques heures dehors.

J'ai dû raconter à la pauvre Anaïs un mensonge tellement grotesque que je me demande comment elle y a cru, afin de lui laisser la surprise, et Andreas a aussi dû l'amadouer un peu tellement elle était stupéfaire de le revoir.

- Mais… vous êtes _leur_ meilleur ami ?

J'ai souri en le voyant s'accroupir au niveau de la petite pour lui parler.

- Alors pour commencer, on va se tutoyer toi et moi d'accord ? Ensuite, je suis effectivement leur ami mais je sers aussi de chauffeur à la demoiselle qui loge chez tes parents. Et toi, tu dois être Anaïs pas vrai ? Tu sais qu'elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ?

La petite m'a lancé un regard tellement plein de reconnaissance que je m'en suis sentie mal à l'aise. J'ai tenté de noyer le poisson pendant tout le trajet en voiture mais elle n'est pas si bête que ça et lorsqu'elle a lu les lettres S.T.U.D.I.O. sur la porte de l'immeuble, j'ai vu son visage pâlir à vue d'œil. Tellement que je pensais qu'elle allait être malade. Et d'un coup, elle s'est mise à bafouiller, ce qui m'a rassuré sur son état de santé. Au final, elle a juste la frousse !

-Je… non… ils…là…

Je me suis mordue la joue pour ne pas qu'elle pense que je me moque d'elle en rigolant franchement de la situation, mais sa panique est tellement adorable. Je la pousse dans le hall en lui demandant de baisser le ton de ses jérémiades, la traîne dans les escaliers et m'arrête devant la porte qui nous sépare des autres alors qu'Andy est déjà rentré.

- Bon, tu respires d'accord ? Il faut que tu saches que leur idée, ils avaient envie de te rencontrer… t'es contente ?

Elle écarquille encore un peu plus les yeux et j'essaye de la rassurer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques ? Tu sais, se sont des jeunes comme toi et moi. Tu verras, ça va très bien se passer.

Dés la porte passée, les garçons vont immédiatement à sa rencontre et elle me donne l'impression de débarquer sur une autre planète. Elle ne sait pas où regarder tellement il y a à voir, puis commence peu à peu à se faire à leur présence. Elle pose toutes sortes de questions qui lui passent par la tête en les remerciant à peu prés toutes les deux minutes pour le CD qu'elle a récupéré, noir de mots gentils et divers dessins.

Elle avait l'air aux anges et lorsqu'ils lui ont demandé quelle était sa chanson préférée pour la lui jouer, la petite s'est vraiment faite toute petite.

- Oh non, ne vous embêtez pas pour moi. C'est déjà énorme d'être ici…

Et c'est Bill qui a tranché.

- Très bien, dans ce cas tu entendras nos nouveaux morceaux en avant-première.

Nous avons alors laissé les garçons s'installer, échanger quelques mots puis commencer un morceau très rock, suivi de prés par une ballade. Anaïs avait les yeux tellement brillant que j'avais peur qu'elle ne pleure. Mais au moment de jouer la troisième, Tom a annoncé qu'il ne pouvait pas la jouer maintenant.

- On est censés la jouer demain devant tout un public et elle est plus que parfaite. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la jouer ?

Ils se sont fixés quelques instants, puis le chanteur a rendu les armes.

- T'as gagné, mais tu seras bien obligé de la lui faire entendre à un moment ou à un autre.

C'est un vrai secret de polichinelle, personne n'a l'air de suivre la conversation alors qu'en dehors d'Anaïs et de Julie, tout le monde à très bien compris d'où venait le problème. Les garçons parce qu'ils connaissent la chanson et moi parce qu'il ne m'a fallut que quelques secondes pour lire dans les yeux de Tom… il s'agit de la chanson qu'il a écrite pour moi.

Le groupe a posé les instruments mais Anaïs n'a pas du tout eu l'air déçue, bien au contraire. Et comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et il a fallu penser à rentrer chez nous pour les laisser de nouveau travailler. J'étais en train d'enfiler mon manteau quand elle a demandé un marqueur à Bill, qu'elle m'a ensuite tendu en même temps que le CD.

- Je voudrais un autographe de la personne grâce à qui j'ai passé la plus belle journée de ma vie.

Forcément j'ai rougi comme une tomate en repoussant le marqueur... je n'ai rien fait pour mériter autant de gratitude.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est eux qui ont eu l'idée. Tu ne me dois rien du tout Anaïs.

Mais elle m'a recollé le stylo dans les mains en tenant fermement l'album sous mon nez. Tout le monde s'est mis à m'encourager et je lui ai gribouillé quelques mots en étant plus que gênée. Elle m'a ensuite fait un câlin en bonne et due forme, sous les rires de tous.

Chacun a ensuite dit au revoir à l'autre et j'ai bien cru qu'Anaïs ne lâcherait jamais le cou de Bill. C'est seulement après lui avoir promis qu'ils se reverraient bientôt qu'elle a consenti à le laisser respirer de nouveau. J'ai aussi vu Tom se diriger vers moi, mais je me suis tournée immédiatement vers Gustav en une faible esquive.

Je n'y peux rien… je ne veux pas lui parler. Pas ici en tout cas.

La petite m'a agrippé la main jusqu'au parking et nous sommes retournés au parking en respectant son silence. Elle devait être en train de graver chacun des moments passés, et Andy et moi avons partagé un sourire complice.

Ce n'est que lorsque je m'apprêtais à monter à mon tour dans la voiture que j'ai entendu qu'on hélait mon prénom. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir Tom s'approcher en trottinant et au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche, il m'a stoppé net.

- Ne dis rien ! Tu vas encore t'énerver et... enfin bref. Venez à 10 heures demain matin au studio, on vous embarque toi et Julie pour le concert… Salut.

Il a parlé très vite, levé la main pour me saluer et je l'ai vu se détourner... avant de revenir vers moi rapidement pour me serrer dans ses bras. C'est tellement rapide et soudain que mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge. Par réflexe, j'ai posé une main sur son flanc et je profite du moment, comme une lâche, pour m'enivrer de son odeur. Cette étreinte est agressive, non pas à cause de Tom qui est plus doux qu'il n'a jamais été mais simplement parce que j'ai l'impression que toutes les sensations qui m'avaient quitté réintègrent mon corps en une seule et même seconde... c'est comme si mon cœur, après des mois de mise en veille, recommençait à battre normalement. Mais le pire a été quand il s'est penché pour me murmurer :

- Tu me manques.

Des mots qu'il n'avait jamais osé me dire auparavant et qui m'ont marqué comme un fer rouge. Il s'est ensuite redressé et si je pensais bien ne pas voir son éternel sourire en coin, j'ai quand même été bouleversée par l'infinie tristesse que me renvoyaient ses yeux.

Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner pour finalement disparaître dans le bâtiment sans se retourner, jusqu'à me faire sortir de mes rêveries par Andreas.

- Soit tu lui cours après pour enfin mettre les choses au point, soit tu poses tes fesses dans la voiture. Mais quoi que tu fasses, fais-le vite !

Je regarde une nouvelle fois le bâtiment, me secoue la tête et m'installe finalement dans le véhicule. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu la tête pendant deux minutes que je vais effacer ces derniers mois de souffrance. Moi qui pensais pouvoir éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec Andreas sur ce sujet épineux, quelle n'est pas ma surprise d'entendre Anaïs.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas Tom ?

Bon sang mais... c'est quoi cette question ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne l'aime pas ?

Elle lève les épaules comme si c'était évident et répond :

- Il t'a regardé toute l'après midi alors que tu l'as complètement ignoré... tu lui as même pas dit au revoir.

Mais comment peut-elle avoir eu le temps de voir tout ça ? Voyant que je ne réponds toujours pas – étant donné que je suis encore en train de réfléchir à ce que je pourrai lui dire – elle relance :

- Moi quand je dis pas au revoir à quelqu'un, c'est parce que je l'aime pas. Mais je suis sûre que lui il t'aime beaucoup... je comprends pas.

Je suis complètement ébahie par la perspicacité dont elle peut faire preuve malgré son jeune âge, et c'est Julie, en se moquant bien de moi, qui lui demande des détails.

- Pourquoi tu penses qu'il l'aime beaucoup ?

Je me retourne pour lui taper la jambe afin de la faire taire, mais j'avoue être curieuse des pensées d'Anaïs.

- Il était mal à l'aise de jouer une chanson devant elle, et puis, je ne sais pas… sa façon d'être avec elle. Il l'évite alors qu'il cherche à attirer son attention en même temps... plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'il y a un mal entendu entre eux.

On la regarde comme si elle descendait d'une autre planète et devant nos air ahuris, elle rajoute dans un sourire :

- Il faudrait arrêter de croire que parce que j'ai onze ans... je n'ai pas d'yeux pour voir les choses.

Et Ju' finit d'enfoncer le clou

- Sarah... je crois que t'as plus d'excuses : il faut vous parler !

- Ah non mais tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, espèce de traîtresse !

Si elle, qui lui en voulait tellement, se met aussi de son côté... je vais vite me sentir seule.

- Tu veux pas me dire pourquoi tu l'aimes pas ?

Raah ! C'est qu'elle ne lâche jamais le morceau la petite.

- Y'a rien à dire, c'est pour ça que je ne dis rien. – Dis-je finalement de mauvaise grâce, refusant de me prêter à cette mascarade.

- C'est à cause de lui que t'as l'air toujours triste ?

Bon, j'abandonne... c'est ma Julie puissance l'infini pour ce qui est de cerner les gens. Je croise les bras en une maigre défense, et fait genre de ne rien entendre.

- Tu ne devrais pas être triste... parce qu'il est triste lui aussi. Si vous vous parliez, peut-être que vous iriez mieux tous les deux.

- J'ai pas envie que ça aille mieux – lui dis-je de façon boudeur.

Et c'est sur cette phrase que je me suis visée les écouteurs de mon lecteur mp3 sur les oreilles… je vais pas parler de mes problèmes à tout le monde non plus !

-----------------------------------------------------------

- Dépêche toi, on va être super à la bourre !

Je cours dans toute la chambre pour récupérer mes affaires éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce pendant que ma meilleure amie me met une pression monstre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, ils ne vont pas nous attendre pendant des heures !

Cette scène ne vous rappelle t-elle pas quelque chose ? J'adore cette normalité qu'elle arrive à faire naître dans ma vie... c'est ma Julie !

- Ah non, tu ne vas certainement pas mettre tes baskets pourries !

- Heu... moi et mes baskets pourries, on t'emmerde – lui dis-je vexée !

Mais je la vois s'allonger sous le lit pour me balancer finalement mes bottes à talon haut qui traînaient au fond d'un de mes sacs.

- Comme ça, si t'as besoin d'éclater une fan, se sera plus facile.

J'enfile les chaussures sans relever son sarcasme et suis au final, très satisfaite du résultat. Elles vont particulièrement bien avec mon pantacourt et ma veste de cuir... ça fait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie si féminine.

On descend en catastrophe et croisons Anaïs dans le hall, qui nous regarde avec un petit sourire timide. On lui colle une bise sur chaque joue pour lui souhaiter le bonjour, et poursuivons notre chemin sous les rires de Julie après avoir entendu la petite me crier :

- Parles lui !

Elle lâche jamais l'affaire je vous dis !

En tout cas, le chauffeur de taxi était particulièrement content de nous voir descendre de sa voiture tellement on n'arrêtait pas de le presser. Pourtant ça n'a pas suffit et on s'est faites engueuler par les gars qui nous attendaient depuis un bon quart d'heure.

- Oh ça va hein ! Depuis quand est-ce que des filles arrivent à l'heure ? – Les rembarre alors Julie.

J'adore cette fille !

Je ne sais pas si c'est inconsciemment ou pas, toujours est-il qu'on a tous fait en sorte que Gus se trouve à côté d'elle dans le véhicule et personnellement, je me suis arrangée pour éviter la place libre à côté de Tom... j'ai préféré son jumeau.

Le batteur et mon amie se sont ensuite lancés dans une discussion sans fin alors que Georg décidait de finir sa nuit et que le guitariste allumait son lecteur de musique. Bill s'est donc naturellement tourné vers moi pour lancer la conversation.

- Alors, Anaïs s'est bien amusée hier ?

- Tu rigoles, elle a adoré ! Je crois que si elle n'était pas encore amoureuse de toi, maintenant c'est fait.

Je constate que ces joues se colorent un peu mais il se reprend vite son aplomb.

- Tu sais qu'elle m'a demandé pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimais pas mon frère ?

Ah non mais je craque...

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- De te poser la question directement.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de me demander :

- Tu le détestes vraiment ?

Je me demande tous les jours comment est-ce que je peux ressentir tant de choses différentes pour une seule et même personne… mais non, je ne le déteste pas.

- Tu penses vraiment que si c'était le cas je serais encore là ?

- Oh bah avec toi, je m'attends à tout.

J'ai vraiment l'impression de passer pour la mégère de service ! Le silence se réinstalle en dehors des babillages de ma copine et je trouve enfin le courage m'intéresser à ce que peut ressentir Tom… y'a du progrès !

- Et lui... il pense quoi de tout ça ?

- Il est malheureux, peut-être autant que toi. Je sais que c'est moins visible mais je peux t'assurer que ça n'a pas été facile pour lui non plus. Je... je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais, tu avais marqué sur la lettre que je lui ai donnée ?

Je suis un peu étonnée. Non, très étonnée. Je pensais sincèrement que Tom lui aurait montré. Et je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec la situation actuelle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Simplement que ça l'a complètement bouleversé... lui qui n'est pas vraiment sujet à ce genre de ressenti. Ça m'intrigue, je l'avoue. Surtout qu'on n'a aucun secret l'un pour l'autre alors qu'il refuse obstinément de me montrer ce fichu bout de papier.

- Il l'a gardé ? Je demande surprise. – Je pensais qu'il l'aurait jeté en voyant ce que j'avais osé lui avouer.

Pourtant, Bill arrive encore à me surprendre. Et j'enregistre l'information comme le plus précieux des trésors, malgré l'ironie avec laquelle il le dit.

- S'il l'a gardé ? Je suis sûre qu'il est encore dans son portefeuille !

Je finis par lui répondre timidement, les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défile sous mes yeux et commence lentement à faire tourner le médiator qu'_il_ m'avait donné lors de leur concert à Paris. Je sens pourtant sur moi un regard insistant et lorsque je reporte mon attention à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, c'est pour voir Tom fixer le bout de plastique entre mes doigts... que je range immédiatement dans ma poche. Lui non plus ne m'a jamais quitté. Bill ne fait aucun commentaire par rapport ce qu'il vient de voir... et c'est tant mieux. Je n'ai aucune envie de déblatérer là-dessus.

- Alors comme ça, t'as embrassé Andreas ?

Oh Seigneur... pourquoi me faire supporter tant d'embarra ? Bill a l'air très fier de lui et se fend d'un petit sourire espiègle.

- Il ne le sait pas – rajoute t-il en parlant de son frère. Ça évite une dispute inutile mais Andy m'en a parlé parce qu'il se sentait trop mal pour assumer tout seul.

- Oh mais il peut le dire à qui il veut, je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait... même si lui n'assume pas, moi, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et je saute sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

- Au fait, je discutais avec Lena l'autre jour... c'est bizarre qu'elle n'est pas de petit ami.

Sa mine se renfrogne immédiatement en envoyant Andy aux oubliettes. Si je n'étais pas si machiavélique, je rigolerais de sa mine actuelle. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec lui.

- Et le jour où elle en aura un, il n'a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal... sinon je m'occupe de son cas personnellement.

C'est marrant comme il peut me faire penser à Julie... pourquoi tant de haine ?

- T'as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle.

- Bien sûr que je tiens à elle ! C'est une personne adorable comme n'importe qui rêverait d'avoir dans son cercle d'amis. Elle a toujours du temps pour moi, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Je l'adore.

- Moui... et elle est mignonne ce qui ne gâche pas le tableau. – Dis-je naïvement.

Ah les mecs... on les manipule vraiment comme on veut !

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est particulièrement jolie. Tu sais, si je devais m'engager avec quelqu'un, j'aimerai beaucoup une personne qui lui ressemble.

Putain. Je savais déjà que Bill cultivais son côté féminin… je ne savais pas qu'il était tout aussi contradictoire que nous.

- Heu... et pourquoi pas elle, tout simplement ?

Il a l'air de réfléchir un peu à ce que je viens d'énoncer avant de me répondre tout bêtement

- Parce que cette idée ne m'a jamais traversée l'esprit. De toute façon c'est ma sœur et je...

- Faux ! Tom est ton frère, elle… c'est juste une amie que tu trouves parfaite en tout point. Je ne vois pas ce qui te retient.

Je le regarde jouer avec son piercing machinalement pendant que son regard se fait lointain, l'air pensif. Puis d'un coup, il revient à lui en se secouant la tête.

- Tu me retournes le cerveau avec tes questions... tu veux que j'ai l'esprit ailleurs ce soir ou quoi ?

- Bah non, je m'interroge c'est tout... comme toi tu t'interroge sur moi et Tom. – J'explique le plus simplement du monde.

Après tout… c'est vrai. Je n'ai que les mêmes questions que lui à mon égard. Oui, oui je sais : je joue un peu sur les mots.

- Ouai bah interroge-toi toute seule et laisse moi en dehors de tout ça.

Bon... première approche réussie : Il ne la regardera plus jamais de la même façon !

Le reste du trajet s'est passé entre coup d'œil vers Tom qui me les rendait bien, crise de fou rire quand Georg s'est réveillé en sursaut en hurlant « _ah bas les grenouilles_ » et autre détails sur le concert de ce soir.

- C'est un spectacle en _petit_ comité... peut-être 200 personnes mais guère plus. Du coup pour changer un peu, on a décidé de faire un spectacle en acoustique. C'est plus intimiste – nous explique le bassiste.

- J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. J'espère que Sarah agressera encore une fan, ça me rappellerait de bons souvenirs. – Lance Julie.

La honte... mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me ressasse cette histoire ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens se rappellent toujours des moments embarrassants qu'on ferait tout pour oublier ? Et pourtant, toute cette normalité me fait me sentir tellement bien, que j'en oublie un peu la situation et m'exclame :

- Si personne ne se met à poil devant Tom ça devrait aller.

Et en même temps que les mots sortaient de ma bouche, je me rendais compte de ce que je disais. Heureusement que le dit Tom avait encore ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et que personne n'a jugé bon de relever ma phrase... sinon je crois que je sautais du véhicule en marche.

A l'approche de la salle de concert, Bill m'a de nouveau tendu une paire de lunette de soleil que j'ai posé sur mon nez sans faire d'histoire... je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant. Je jette un œil vers Gustav et Julie qui sont bien silencieux depuis un certain temps... et souris bêtement en les voyant se bouffer du regard : j'y peux rien, je les trouve trop choux ces deux-là !

Le van s'arrête enfin après plus de trois heures de route et lorsque la porte s'ouvre, j'apprécie le fait que ça soit moins la pagaille qu'en France. Des barrières ont été installées pour nous laisser de la place pour circuler, ce qui nous permet, à Ju' et moi, de rentrer presque sans accrochage.

Pourquoi _presque_ ? Simplement parce qu'un vigil m'a percuté l'épaule alors que je marchais vers la salle, mains dans les poches de ma veste. Rien de bien grave si ce n'est que ma main est sortie de la poche un peu brutalement, en faisant tomber le médiator avec lequel je jouais encore... merde !

Je me suis retournée pour le ramasser mais Tom a été plus rapide que moi, il se redressait déjà avec l'objet dans la main. Je l'ai vu passer son pouce sur l'instrument en le regardant bizarrement, avant de me le tendre et quand j'ai approché ma main de la sienne, j'ai vu des dizaines de flash s'allumer... les photographes et les fans s'en sont donnés à cœur joie. Je me suis saisie de mon bien et ai filé à l'intérieur pendant que les garçons tentaient de serrer un maximum de main et signer autant de chose que possible.

On les attendait patiemment avec toute leur équipe, et j'ai soudainement réalisé que Tom ne m'avait pas ré adressé la parole depuis hier soir.... Mais ce qui me choque le plus, c'est que la tristesse que j'ai vue dans son regard à ce moment là n'a toujours pas quitté ses yeux.

Je suis d'un pathétique !

Je l'évite depuis des jours et maintenant je vais pleurer par ce qu'il n'a pas l'air bien ? J'ai envie de me fracasser la tête contre le mur histoire de me remettre les idées en place.

Dés que les quatre garçons ont réussi à rentrer, on s'est laissé guider à l'intérieur du bâtiment et nos affaires étaient à peine posées sur le sol que le groupe au complet nous a lâché.

- On va tester le son... on devrait en avoir pour une heure. Faites pas de bêtises !

Et ils n'ont pas menti : A peine une heure après ils étaient de retour. Ils avaient tous l'air excités à l'idée de jouer ce soir, avec peut-être un bémol pour le guitariste qui avait le regard un peu sombre. Etant donné que ça n'avait l'air de ne chagriner personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en inquiéterai... et pourtant.

Et le même cirque qu'à Paris a recommencé. Après un bref déjeuné où tout le monde m'a forcé à manger un peu, les journalistes ont commencé à défiler. Avec toujours les mêmes questions, en tentant par tous les moyens de piéger les garçons pour trouver un scoop quelconque inexistant. Bill est bien sûr celui qui parle le plus, et fait rare, il est suivi de prés par le bassiste alors que Tom reste silencieux... mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Alors, il paraît que vous allez nous faire découvrir de nouveaux titres. De quoi parlent t-ils ?

- Comme tous les autres, de la vie, d'amitié, d'amour aussi. – Enumère le chanteur.

Le journaliste les pointe à tour de rôle avec son stylo puis dit de façon un peu ironique :

- Je ne comprends pas comment est-ce vous pouvez parler d'amour alors que vous ne l'avez jamais trouvé.

Mais quel fouille merde celui-là... ils sont tous comme ça ou quoi ? Bill lance un regard au groupe pour voir si quelqu'un souhaite répondre, et à la surprise générale, c'est Gustav qui s'y colle.

- On reçoit des preuves d'amour tous les jours, de part notre famille, nos amis ou nos fans. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir une petite amie pour dire qu'on sait de quoi on parle.

- Et puis franchement, qui vous dit qu'on n'a jamais connu l'amour... vous n'êtes pas sept jours sur sept avec nous.

Le journaliste à l'air un peu pris de court, et je pense que c'est aussi dû au ton un peu agressif que Tom vient d'utiliser... mais en professionnel, il se reprend immédiatement.

- Et bien c'est vous qui l'avez déclaré... aurais-ce changé ?

- J'ai déclaré, pour ma part, ne jamais avoir dit « je t'aime » à une fille. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'aimer mes amis, mon frère, mes parents et puis… se ne sont que des mots. Ce qui importe c'est ce qu'on ressent. Je trouve que l'amour c'est cruel, douloureux et destructeur. Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut apporter.

Le regard noir qu'il avait de retour des répétitions et qu'il n'a pas lâché du repas, ajouté à ses mots que je trouve dur, lui donne un air d'âme en peine... et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué vue l'inquiétude que je lis sur le visage de Bill et les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme du journaliste.

- A vous entendre on dirait presque que vous vous êtes fait briser le cœur.

Mais Gustav met fin à cet échange en recadrant la conversation.

- Vous savez, nous avons tous des points de vue très différents sur le sujet... ce n'est pas nouveau et je crois que ça ne changera jamais.

Avec Julie, on s'est faites les plus petites possibles pour éviter la même situation qu'à Paris et le journaliste est parti sans vraiment faire attention à nous. J'ai profité de cet interlude pour m'esquiver de cette pièce que je trouve oppressante pour aller réfléchir un peu seule. Et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour qu'une idée s'impose dans mon esprit déjà compliqué : je suis une belle idiote !

J'étais tellement obnubilée par mon propre chagrin que j'en ai oublié de regarder autour de moi et d'écouter ce qu'on pouvait me dire. Lena, Andreas, Ju' et Bill... ils ont tous essayés à leur manière de me faire prendre conscience que Tom souffrait et je n'ai pas voulu les croire. Mais ce qu'il vient de dire au journaliste ne peut pas être vain et son regard... si froid, si distant... est-ce que c'est cette image là que _je_ lui renvois depuis des jours ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?

Je lève la tête pour trouver ma meilleure amie, la tête dépassant de la porte, me regardant perplexe.

- Bah... je réfléchissais... il serait peut-être temps que je lui parle non ?

Je la vois se retourner et mes poils se hérissent quand je l'entends dire :

- Tu me dois un billet, j'en étais sûre.

Non mais à qui elle parle là ?? Je prie tous les saints pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Tom et je pousse un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la tête blonde de Gustav. Je vais les tuer ces deux là !

- Non mais ça ne va pas bien de me faire des frayeurs pareils ? Vous avez envie que je décède plus vite que prévus ou quoi ?

Ils m'expliquent alors qu'ils ont laissé les jumeaux entre eux... histoire que Bill calme un peu son frère qui semble être au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- On dirait que tout l'agace depuis hier soir et pendant la répétition, il a été d'une humeur massacrante – me précise le batteur.

Ouai... finalement je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment de lui parler en fait.

- En plus, le photographe a dû faire des pieds et des mains pendant je ne sais combien de temps pour lui arracher un sourire – insiste t-il.

- Quoi, les photos ont déjà eu lieux ? – Je m'exclame.

Je ne comprends pas. Il ne peut pas être déjà si tard.

- Bah oui... ça va faire deux heures que t'as disparue. On se demandait tous où t'étais passée.

Deux heures ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer tellement j'étais partie dans mes pensées.

- Tu devrais aller le voir... tu seras, à mon avis, plus persuasive que Bill pour le calmer.

- Plus persuasive que son jumeau ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi Gugus ? – Lui dis-je plus que surprise.

Mais le regard sérieux qu'il me lance me prouve le contraire, et ce qu'il dit ensuite me déstabilise.

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte d'à quel point tu arrives à l'affecter.

- Comment veux-tu que je m'en rende compte, il ne me parle jamais.

- Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! Je ne crois pas que tu lui aies laissé beaucoup la possibilité de le faire depuis que t'es là.

Ok, merci beaucoup Gus... mange ça dans tes dents et dis merci, Sarah. Le pire pourtant, c'est qu'il a entièrement raison. J'ai passé plus de temps à le fuir qu'à tenter de savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Je regarde ma montre et… oui, j'ai encore un peu de temps. Je me lève de la table sur laquelle j'avais posé mes fesses et me dirige vers la sortie...

- Qu'est ce que tu fous encore ? – Me demande mon amie.

- Et bien… manifestement il est temps que j'entende ce qu'il a à me dire. – Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil Gustav.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

Je suis morte de trouille mais il est plus que temps qu'on fasse un point tous les deux. Je sais bien qu'on ne se remettra pas ensemble mais que je puisse au moins être dans la même pièce que lui sans avoir les joues qui s'empourprent à chaque fois que je croise son regard serait, je pense, un bon début.

Je m'engouffre dans les artères du bâtiment et par déduction, me dirige d'emblé vers la salle d'interview puisque c'est le seul endroit que je connaisse. J'y retrouve effectivement les jumeaux au beau milieu d'une conversation que je qualifierai de mouvementée mais ils parlent trop vite pour que je ne saisisse quoi que se soit. Bill fait de grands gestes alors que Tom s'éloigne de lui... en me percutant l'épaule alors qu'il quitte la loge. Je suis son départ sans arriver à faire un geste pour le retenir, alors que lui poursuit son chemin sans même se retourner. Je fixe la porte ouverte alors que le guitariste a disparu depuis longtemps puis trouve enfin le courage de demander à son frère ce qu'il se passe.

- Quoi, depuis quand est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

Il me répond agressivement tout en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de je ne sais quoi et lève les yeux vers moi voyant que je ne parle pas. Il doit voir à ma tête que son ton m'a blessé, parce que ses yeux se radoucissent immédiatement… il se passe une main fébrile sur le visage avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

- Je ne sais pas... il ne veut pas m'en parler. – Dit-il simplement.

Mais son ton est loin d'être serein pour autant, il a au contraire, l'air totalement désemparé. Que mon attitude d'enfant capricieuse me coupe l'appétit est une chose mais qu'elle impacte la relation des jumeaux en est une autre. Le conflit que j'entretiens avec Tom a vraiment plus que duré… je refuse de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime.

- Je vais essayer alors.

Il me lance un regard en biais tout en précisant qu'il ne s'agit peut-être pas de l'idée du siècle mais je ne l'écoute pas. Voir Bill dans cet état est déjà compliqué pour moi mais voir Tom aller aussi mal pour je ne sais quelle raison... je ne peux pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces.

J'ai procédé à une recherche méthodique pour le retrouver. J'ouvrais chaque porte de chaque couloir et à chaque fois que je constatais qu'il n'y était pas, mon angoisse grandissait. J'ai regardé dans tous les coins et recoins et quand je commençais à me demander s'il n'était pas simplement sorti sur le toit, j'ai eue un pincement au cœur en le trouvant dans une pièce complètement vide... face à un mur, mains légèrement écartées, posées à plat et tête baissée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu abattu, je ne pensais même pas qu'il savait ce que ce mot voulait dire et pourtant... l'image qu'il me renvoie en ce moment même me gèle les entrailles.

- Tom... ça… ça va ?

Je l'ai vu tendre l'oreille une fraction de seconde avant de rebaisser la tête, sans même me regarder. Je me sens alors comme la dernière des idiotes à ne pas savoir comment l'approcher. Je l'ai rejeté et repoussé de toutes mes forces mais ça n'a pas suffit à faire taire mon cœur. Et finalement, je me laisse aller à mes envies… mes envies de le toucher depuis tout ce temps, mes envies de l'entendre me parler comme avant, mes envies que tout aille mieux… enfin ! Je me dirige vers lui à pas relativement lents pour lui laisser le temps de me demander de partir s'il le souhaite… et devant son silence, je pose délicatement mon front contre son dos et attends.

Et ce simple touché m'a donné envie de crier de bonheur tellement j'avais abandonné l'idée d'être si proche de lui un jour à nouveau.

Je l'ai bien senti se tendre un instant alors que je posais mes mains sur son échine, mais son souffle a repris un rythme normal tout de suite après. J'ai alors écouté cette respiration comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle des musiques... J'ai souri quand je le devinais ouvrir la bouche pour parler et soupirer ensuite parce qu'il se rétractait, et je me suis laissée bercer. Mais cette quiétude n'était que le calme précédent des vérités qu'il fallait bien avouer, parce qu'il fallait qu'on se parle à un moment ou à un autre…

- Te voir si proche et te savoir si loin en même temps c'est...

Je retiens ma respiration pour pouvoir mieux saisir sa voix tellement ses murmures sont bas et je ne dis rien lorsqu'il laisse en suspend sa phrase... je veux juste l'entendre me dire ce qui lui triture le cerveau depuis hier. Il se tend encore un peu et m'explique ce qu'il croit être une vérité établie.

- Tu me hais. J'essaye de faire avec depuis ton arrivée mais... je n'y arrive plus.

Alors c'est ça. Il croit vraiment que je peux nourrir ce genre de sentiment pour lui ? En même temps, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il le pense… qu'il ressente cette haine qui m'a permis de tenir pendant son absence. Et je constate qu'il est plus que temps pour moi de réparer un peu mes bêtises.

- Je ne te hais pas Tom… pas du tout même... jamais. Seulement… je ne savais pas comment gérer ton absence. Cette haine n'était pas dirigée contre toi, elle m'a juste permis de ne pas m'effondrer complètement. Et puis quand je t'ai revu… je n'arrivais pas à te parler sans te hurler mon mal être au visage. Je voulais que tu souffres autant que moi tellement tu avais l'air intouchable…

Je laisse un blanc puis, par manque de courage de parler à voix haute, chuchote :

- Parce que je ne voulais pas être la seule à avoir mal…

J'essaye de penser à respirer parce que si je ne me concentre pas sur cette chose si simple qui fait vivre mon corps, j'ai peur d'oublier. Et j'attends patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole, étant dans l'incapacité de poursuivre dans l'immédiat.

- J'ai… j'ai eu peur, j'ai pas su gérer... j'aurai dû faire plus c'est certain. Mais ne pense jamais que je n'ai pas souffert. Moi aussi j'ai eu mal… moi aussi j'ai mal parce que je sais que si on en est là aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement ma faute.

L'entendre se culpabiliser de la sorte, c'est tout ce dont je rêvais il y a encore une semaine mais là, maintenant, c'est juste… insupportable. Et je retrouve mon courage face à ses aveux. Je repousse l'espèce de boule qui tente d'élire domicile dans ma gorge et reprend d'un ton calme, pour réussir à ne pas bafouiller.

- Arrête. J'aurais dû faire beaucoup plus aussi et ne pas attendre après toi. J'ai été très égoïste. Tellement que j'en ai oublié ta vie ici, ta vie de célébrité… et je… je te demande pardon pour toutes les choses blessantes que je t'ai dites ces derniers jours... c'était très maladroit de ma part.

Je fais de mon mieux pour que ma voix reste le plus stable possible, pour éviter qu'il n'entende l'émotion m'étreindre la gorge... je ne suis, pourtant, pas sûre d'y arriver parfaitement. L'avantage c'est que je me trouve toujours dans son dos et qu'au moins, il ne peut pas lire dans mon regard.

Ni lui ni moi ne reprenons la parole... j'ai l'impression qu'il a l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'on vient de se dire puis je l'entends pousser un énorme soupire d'agacement.

- J'ai tellement de chose à te dire... pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive jamais à te parler ?

J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi mais d'un autre côté, je suis presque soulagée qu'il ne puisse pas le faire à ce moment présent.

- Alors ne dis rien, c'est mieux comme ça.

Je voudrais l'entendre me parler, je me damnerai pour ça, mais s'il se tait, il n'y aura pas de regret sur des choses qui ne peuvent exister, il n'y aura pas la douleur que les mots peuvent produire...

- Non... ça ne sera plus jamais mieux.

Plus jamais... ça y est les mots sont lâchés. Je l'ai senti bouger et me suis vite retrouver dans ses bras... mes doigts accrochés à son tee-shirt mécaniquement et j'avoue avoir mordu ma lèvre pour ne pas craquer, ne pas sangloter. Notre histoire se termine de façon plus que lamentable et comme je le présentais... je n'en avais pas la moindre envie.

Jamais je ne rencontrerai un autre homme comme lui, c'est certain. Et tout ce que je sais, en ce moment même, c'est que je ne peux partir comme ça. Je prends mon courage à deux mains puis bafouille :

- Tom... je... je peux juste te dire au revoir ?

Il fronce les sourcils en une interrogation muette – je comprends que ma demande ne paraisse pas très claire – et je profite de sa confusion pour me hisser sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser.

J'ai ressenti sa surprise mais il a très vite répondu à mon baiser. Nos lèvres se sont retrouvées comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées puis nos langues se sont croisées et j'ai joué de mon piercing, dans un moment comme celui-ci, pour la première fois. J'ai senti ses mains sur moi comme si elles avaient été toujours là et j'ai trébuché légèrement quand il m'a plaqué contre lui. C'était tendre, c'était impulsif, c'était... parfait. Mais comme toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, nos bouches se sont quittées et j'ai laissé mon front posé contre son menton quelques instants, le temps de reprendre un semblant de souffle… avant de me séparer définitivement de lui.

Nos yeux sont restés accrochés autant que possible... alors que chacun était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Oui, c'est certain qu'il reste des non-dits mais il vaut mieux que certaines choses ne soient pas déterrées. Ça les rend plus simples… parfois.

- Je… – je le vois hésiter une seconde puis reprendre – Je t'…

Je pose alors mes doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'avouer et quoi qu'il décide de dire, ça ne nous aidera pas dans la situation où nous nous trouvons.

Je me dégage à nouveau de lui, une fois certaine qu'il ne dira rien de dramatique, puis m'installe en tailleur sur le sol, histoire de laisser une distance de sécurité entre lui et moi. Lui s'adosse au mur en prenant appuie sur une jambe et après quelques minutes de silence, demande :

- Et maintenant ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours répondre aux questions foireuses... il ne pourrait pas me promettre monts et merveilles et me laisser rêver encore quelques instants ?

- Et bien... tu vas nous faire un super concert, et moi je vais finir le travail pour lequel je suis venue ici. Après et bien... je suppose que je rentrerai chez moi reprendre le cours de ma vie. Au moins maintenant, j'arrive à te parler normalement... il m'aura fallu une semaine mais c'est un bon début non ?

Il sourit un peu avant de reprendre son air nostalgique… je suis épuisée de tous les sentiments qui se bousculent dans mon cœur et pour évoquer un sujet plus léger, je joue ma curieuse.

- Donc, vous avez prévu un truc spécial ce soir ?

Il s'est alors assis à côté de moi pour évoquer le concert et la conversation a dévié comme si nous étions de vieux amis qui nous retrouvions. Ça sonnait un peu faux bien sûr, mais pouvoir lui parler et le regarder sans me sentir coupable ou lui rejeter une faute quelconque, c'était libérateur.

J'ai eu l'impression de retrouver un peu du Tom que j'avais laissé rentrer chez lui... les yeux rieurs, le sourire en coin quasi permanent, les gestes qu'il n'arrête pas de faire en parlant de sa passion... en un mot, celui qui m'a manqué.

Et puis il a fallu se décider à bouger pour retrouver la civilisation. On aurait sans doute encore pu se parler pendant des heures mais un concert devait avoir lieu ce soir. Et c'est en route qu'il m'a saisi furtivement la main, me faisant sursauter.

- Tu sais, toutes ces choses que je voudrais te dire... tu les entendras ce soir.

Ça ressemblait plus à une promesse qu'autre chose, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en savoir plus qu'il avait déjà desserré sa prise pour rentrer dans la loge où le reste du groupe et Julie étaient rassemblés. Et le tableau était assez comique : Bill avait les jambes repliées sur le canapé et l'air mélancolique comme jamais, Georg était installé par terre en train de jouer sur une basse débranchée alors que Gustav écoutait de la musique avec un casque d'une taille impressionnante sur les oreilles.

Ma Julie dans tout ça ? Et bien elle est à sa place préférée, c'est-à-dire proche de la cafetière, en train de souffler sur un liquide que j'imagine brûlant vue la fumée qui s'en échappe.

Et l'effet boule de neige s'est lancé : Georg a été le premier à nous voir, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche mais a arrêter de jouer, ce qui à interpellé le chanteur et Julie, qui a ensuite tapoté le bras de Gustav... je me suis légèrement sentie observée pour le coup.

- On doit se mettre à l'abri tout de suite ou la hache de guerre est enterrée ?

J'ai alors lancé un très mature « gnia, gnia, gnia » à Bill qui ne perd pas une seconde pour serrer son frère dans ses bras en s'excusant de la dispute de tout à l'heure.

- La paix est déclarée ? – Insiste Georg, ce qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bon ! J'ai rangé mes crocs et vous le rends en un seul morceau, soyez heureux ! – Dis-je finalement pour couper court à toutes ces questions débiles.

- C'est génial !!! Alors vous...

Julie commence à s'emballer et je l'arrête de suite en lui faisant les gros yeux. Je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle pense que je me suis remise avec lui. Un silence lourd de sens aurait alors du s'installer mais je suis sauvée par la porte qui s'ouvre sur une assistante venant me chercher avec mon amie afin de nous placer.

J'ai juste le temps de récupérer mon sac qui se trouve aux pieds du fauteuil où s'est installé Tom et quand j'ai croisé son regard, je n'ai pas résisté et lui ai murmuré en ancrant mes yeux aux siens :

- Fais-moi un super concert Tomy.

Je ne saurai jamais si c'est le diminutif utilisé, ma demande ou simplement parce que je lui ai parlé naturellement, mais l'éclair de joie qui a traversé ses pupilles m'a réchauffé le cœur. Je me suis détournée sans rien ajouter pour retrouver Julie et l'assistante qui tapait déjà du pied en regardant sa montre. Cette dernière nous a dirigé au pas de course à travers différents couloirs et, pour éviter de se faire remarquer, nous a fait rentrer lorsque la salle commençait à se remplir.

Les instruments étaient déjà sur scène : les guitares de Tom étaient sur la gauche, la basse à droite et un peu plus au fond, la batterie de Gustav n'attendait que d'être utilisée. Et même le bruit environnant n'arrivait pas à pervertir l'ambiance intimiste de la pièce.

Les lumières sur scène commencent doucement à s'allumer pendant que la salle glisse dans la pénombre. J'en profite pour regarder autour de moi et me rends compte que les fans ont fait le déplacement... ainsi que les fameuses groupies que j'ai appris à connaître et reconnaître. C'est hallucinant parce que les garçons n'ont pas encore montré le bout de leurs nez que certaines sont déjà en train de pleurer en hurlant des « ICH LIEBE DICH » à tout va... au secours !

- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe avec T...

Je lui donne un coup dans les côtes avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase. Elle veut m'afficher devant tout le monde ou quoi ?

- On est en Allemagne chérie, le public est 100% germanique. – Me répond-elle en se frottant l'endroit que mon coude a touché.

- Et alors ? Tu parles allemand et moi aussi. Je ne vois pas ce qui empêche quelqu'un de parler le français.

Elle se frappe le front devant ma logique implacable avant de reprendre.

- Très bien ! Alors disons... avec _Gaston_, t'en es où ?

Je lève un sourcil au pseudonyme utilisé... des fois je me demande vraiment où est-ce qu'elle va chercher tout ça.

- Et bien... on se parle. Enfin... j'arrête de le fuir plutôt ! Pour la suite et bien, chacun reprend sa route. Ça n'effacera jamais ce que je peux ressentir pour lui mais au moins ça me permettra d'avancer.

- Mais tu lui as dit que tu l'...

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase noyée au milieu des hurlements que les gens commencent à pousser. Je tourne la tête et aperçois alors le groupe rentrer sur scène. Gustav s'installe derrière ses percussions tandis que Georg et Tom se saisissent de leurs instruments et que Bill fixe le micro.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Comment ça va ?

Tout le public lui répond en criant. Quel chauffeur de salle ce Billou !

- C'est génial de vous revoir, merci à tous d'être là !

Gustav enchaîne en tapant le rythme avec ses baguettes... et le concert débute. Les premiers morceaux sont très rock, sans doute pour faire grimper l'ambiance à son maximum. Ils passent de _Shrei_ à _Ich Brech Aus_ avec une facilité déconcertante mais toujours en ayant, entre chaque musique, un mot sympathique pour le public. Ces interludes permettent aussi à mon homme... heu... oulaaaaa ça déraille là haut... ça permet donc à Tom de changer de guitare en fonction de ce qu'il a à jouer.

Les fans les acclament dés qu'ils peuvent mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a moins d'hystériques qu'en France... c'est sans doute simplement proportionnelle à la taille de la salle. Mais ce qui me frappe le plus, c'est le magnétisme que chacun d'entre eux dégage sur scène, c'est hallucinant. Et j'ai beau me faire la morale, mon regard glisse toujours vers le guitariste... il a l'air tellement heureux comme ça, comme l'image que j'avais gardé de lui : intouchable, inébranlable et croquant la vie à pleine dent.

J'essaye de faire en sorte de ne pas le regarder trop souvent, et ainsi éviter une éventuelle prise en flagrant délit, mais je me suis quand même faite avoir une fois. Il a croisé mon regard alors que Bill entamait le refrain d'_Ich Bin Da_… tout un symbole. Puis ils ont enfin changé de registre en reprenant leurs ballades connues, j'ai alors fermé les yeux pour pouvoir me concentrer uniquement sur la musique et la voix de Bill en faisant abstraction du décor environnant… et j'ai trouvé ça extraordinaire tellement j'avais l'impression de vivre leurs chansons. J'ai, sans aucun doute, dû passer pour une extra-terrestre aux yeux de tous ces fans qui dévoraient le groupe du regard mais moi, je préférais simplement m'axer sur leurs compositions. Et après deux morceaux, Bill a repris la parole. J'ai alors rouvert les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et ai constaté que Georg et Gustav avaient disparu du décor.

- Le prochain titre est un peu particulier puisque c'est la première fois que nous le jouons en public. Il s'intitule « _Pour te dire_ ».

Tom m'a alors lancé un regard de chien apeuré avant de se concentrer et de jouer les premières notes… que je reconnais immédiatement. Il s'agit de la fameuse chanson que je n'ai pas réussi à entendre jusqu'à présent. Après une courte introduction, la voix de Bill s'élève lentement pour rejoindre la musique de son frère.

_« Comment est-ce arrivé… pourquoi est-ce arrivé ?_

_Tout le monde se plait à dire que c'est merveilleux_

_Pour moi, ça n'a été que douloureux._

_Chaque fibre de mon être aspire à te revoir_

_Et te serrer dans mes bras en te promettant que tout ira bien_

_Me plonger dans le vert de tes yeux et enfin_

_Trouver le courage de te l'avouer. »_

Le timbre qu'utilise Bill est doux et chaque mot prononcé m'enserre le cœur. Je me rappelle qu'Andreas avait dit que Tom avait écrit cette chanson en pensant à moi… est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'il a ressenti pendant notre séparation ? Le ressent-il toujours ?

_« Parce que la peur de te perdre était trop grande_

_J'ai préféré abandonner sans me battre_

_Et pour faire taire cette souffrance,_

_J'ai alors tout essayé, tout tenté._

_Mais chaque nouveau matin_

_N'était que manque de toi_

_Et les jours sont passés, vide de sens._

_Me reviendras-tu sachant que je nous ai trahis,_

_Me pardonneras-tu d'avoir tenté de t'oublier ? »_

Je fixe Tom qui me le rend bien, son visage est grave et son regard profond. Je ressens chaque mot comme si c'était lui qui me les disait et j'avoue que si je me sens perdu en ce moment, ce n'est rien comparait à ce que j'ai pu ressentir à la fin de la chanson.

_« Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ?_

_Répondez-moi quelqu'un, est-ce que c'est ça ?_

_Et si c'est ça, alors j'en suis certain_

_Je t'aimais aussi._

_Peut-être te reverrai-je un jour_

_Et alors tout s'arrangera_

_Peut-être te reverrai-je un jour_

_Et alors, j'oserai enfin te le dire… »_

Tom laisse sa main en suspend afin que les cordes s'arrêtent de vibrer seules pendant que la salle est plongée dans un silence de mort. Comment se fait-il que personne n'entende mon cœur battre si fort ?

Et en même temps que Bill chante les derniers mots, Tom les prononce aussi toujours en me regardant.

_« … Je t'aime. »_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement fait écho à cette fin. Les fans hurlent à tout rompre pendant que les jumeaux s'étreignent rapidement sur scène. Je ne peux empêcher une fine larme de glisser sur ma joue tout en restant figée au milieu de toute cette agitation.

Il m'aime ? Ou bien m'aimait-il ? Je ne sais plus… je suis complètement larguée là... est ce que cette chanson a été retravaillé comme toutes les autres par leur satané manager ? Ou s'agit-il vraiment de la version de Tom ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que votre histoire n'est pas finie – me lance alors Julie.

La fin du concert est pour moi, un peu nébuleuse mais je crois qu'ils n'ont joué que deux autres morceaux avant d'annoncer qu'il fallait se quitter. On a patienté que la salle se vide un peu avant de nous rapprocher de l'assistance qui nous ramena vers le groupe. Autant vous dire que j'angoissais à mort de me retrouver en face de Tom et à mon avis, il ne devait pas en mener large non plus.

- Alors, vous avez aimé ? – Nous demande Georg dés qu'il nous voit rentrer dans la loge.

Et c'est ma meilleure amie qui, comme toujours, se montre le plus enthousiaste. De toute façon, je n'arrive pas à reconnecter les terminaisons de mon cerveau.

- Tu rigoles ! C'était génial !

Les jumeaux se trouvent un peu en retrait et je n'ai que le temps de croiser le regard de Tom avant que leur garde du corps ne déboule dans la pièce.

- Bon on ne s'attarde pas les gamins. Ça commence à être le bordel dehors.

On a enfilé nos vestes rapidement, saisi nos sacs et commencé à nous diriger vers la sortie. Et Bill m'a encore tendu ses éternelles lunettes que je repousse en disant

- Il fait nuit et j'ai ma capuche, ça devrait suffire.

Mais il me les pose d'autorité sur le nez.

- Tu devrais cacher tes yeux trop verts… certaines fans pourraient faire le rapprochement.

Le rapprochement de quoi ? J'intercepte alors le regard de gratitude que lance Tom à son frère et me rappelle les paroles de _la_ chanson. Mouai… seraient pas un peu parano les frangins ?

La sortie a été un peu plus musclée que l'arrivée et c'est limite si les gardes du corps ne nous ont pas jeté littéralement dans le véhicule. Et par le plus grand des hasards, que j'aurais un peu tendance à nommer « Bill et Julie », je me suis trouvée pile à côté de Tom. J'ai ressenti comme un fossé de la taille du Grand Canyon entre lui et moi, alors que nous nous trouvions à dix centimètres à peine, mais ni lui ni moi n'avons eu le courage d'ouvrir la bouche… faisant même le maximum pour ne pas se regarder ni se toucher.

Je l'ai finalement entendu soupirer avant de mettre en marche son lecteur de musique… bonjour le malaise ! Pour ma part, j'ai préféré laissé aller ma tête tout en fermant les yeux… je suis morte de fatigue et il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

…

- Ils sont mignons comme ça.

- Ouai… j'espère que ça va vite s'arranger entre eux.

- Bah après l'effort surhumain qu'a fait Tom se soir… ouvrir son cœur comme il l'a fait, c'est un truc énorme pour lui… Tu sais qu'il m'a supplié de ne pas jouer ce morceau ce soir ?

J'ouvre un œil en entendant les voix et le fait que mon cou ne me fasse pas mal m'intrigue au plus haut point. Je me rends alors compte que je suis parfaitement et confortablement installée sur l'épaule de Tom, pendant que sa propre tête repose sur la mienne… et vu sa respiration régulière, je suis persuadée qu'il s'est assoupi aussi. Je suis juste… bien. Très bien.

Je referme les yeux dans l'espoir de prolonger ce moment puisque personne n'a vu que je me réveillais, mais Bill se met à me secouer doucement l'épaule dans les secondes qui suivent. Je me redresse lentement, prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas le réveiller lui aussi, mais j'ai beau faire le maximum que les yeux de Tom se mettent quand même à papillonner.

- On est arrivés à votre hôtel – murmure le chanteur, sans que je ne sache vraiment à qui il s'adresse.

J'acquiesce donc mollement, la tête encore dans les brumes du sommeil. Mais cette léthargie ne dure pas longtemps. L'air frais d'Allemagne me réveille instantanément lorsque nous descendons tous les six pour se dire au revoir. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres quand je vois Gus et Julie se câliner alors que je bise rapidement les autres. Je rassemble tout mon courage quand vient le tour de Tom, pour ne pas l'éviter à nouveau. On ne s'est rien dit depuis notre « réconciliation » et j'angoisse que sa chanson ne nous ait plus éloigné qu'autre chose.

Il a l'air aussi mal à l'aise que moi, c'est donc sans plus réfléchir que je dépose un rapide baisé sur le coin de sa bouche. Et alors que je le regarde se passer un doigt là où ma bouche s'est posée, je lui murmure :

- Tu me manques aussi.

Puis je suis rentrée sans me retourner, de peur de précipiter un peu les choses sous le coup de l'émotion. Parce que j'avais envie de plus. Parce que j'aurais tout donner pour que notre complicité renaisse comme si les derniers mois n'avaient pas existés. J'avoue que ce soir là… je me suis endormie sereine comme ça faisait longtemps. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait le lendemain… la nuit aurait peut-être été différente.

------------------------------------------------------

- Sarah, bouge toi, j'ai la dalle moi !

Punaise… mais les gens n'ont pas autre chose à faire le matin que de vouloir absolument manger ?

- Bah t'as qu'a descendre sans moi – lui dis-je en plongeant ma tête sous l'oreiller.

Non mais je vous jure… on s'est couchées à pas d'heure et mademoiselle me fait un cake par ce qu'elle veut prendre son petit déj'. Je veux juste dormir moi !

- Non, non, non. Tu vas descendre avec moi et manger ! MANGER, tu te rappelles de ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oh, c'est bon ! T'as décidé de mettre mes nerfs à l'épreuve dés le matin ou quoi ?

Faisant fi de ma mauvaise humeur matinale, elle m'a retiré ma couette en me trainant vers la salle de bain. C'est limite si elle n'a pas allumé le jet d'eau de la douche pour me laver alors que j'étais encore toute habillée. Je lui arrache la pomme de douche des mains et l'éjecte de la pièce avant de la trucider.

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris !

Elle m'a lancé un sourire de triomphe en m'annonçant qu'elle préparait mes affaires en attendant. Des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle me prend pour un bébé incapable de s'occuper de lui.

La toilette a été rapide et nous sommes descendues prendre enfin de quoi calmer l'estomac de mon amie… et si j'étais un peu moins de mauvaise foi, je vous dirai que j'ai hâte d'avaler un truc aussi.

Certains touristes étaient déjà attablés quand nous sommes entrées dans la pièce où était installé le buffet, et à peine nos fesses posées sur une chaise qu'Anaïs a fait une entrée triomphante, un journal à la main.

- Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? – Nous questionne-t-elle le regard brillant.

On lui raconte le début du concert mais elle nous coupe assez rapidement.

- Oh mais je sais déjà que ça c'est bien passé. J'ai posé la question pour être polie.

D'accord. Du coup je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle attend de nous.

- J'ai acheté un journal ce matin – reprend-elle candide. Tu veux le voir ?

La question m'est destinée, et un mauvais pressentiment me contracte l'estomac.

- Vas-y, montre ! – Lui répond alors Julie toute excitée.

Elle déplie alors le dit journal sous le nez de mon amie, qui manque de recracher illico la gorgée de lait qu'elle vient d'avaler puis… éclate de rire. Devant ma mine ahurie, Anaïs se tourne vers moi en tenant les pages ouvertes à pleines mains devant elle… et mes yeux s'arrondissent d'effroi.

On pouvait lire en première page et en gros titre « _MAIS QUI EST-ELLE ?_ » et en dessous, une photo de Tom et moi lorsqu'il me rendait le médiator tombé par terre. On nous voit chacun tenant l'instrument alors qu'on échant un regard. Je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez Bill de m'obliger à mettre ces satanées lunettes pour le coup.

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains en murmurant un « _oh Seigneur…_ » pendant que les deux autres sont mortes de rire, merci pour le soutient !

- Tu sais que ta photo va faire le tour du monde ?

- C'est bon, Julie. Je suis assez dégoûtée comme ça. Pas la peine de m'en remettre une couche.

Et c'est ce moment que choisi Andreas pour m'envoyer un message.

_« Vu les journaux matinaux, je suppose que vous vous êtes enfin parlés… Je passe te prendre tout à l'heure et je veux tout savoir. Bises. »_

Comment ça « les » journaux ? Je montre le message à mes amies et demande des détails à Anaïs.

- Bah… c'est nos stars nationales à nous, alors forcement… quand il se passe un truc un peu croustillant, tu peux être sûre que ça fait quelques unes.

Super, il ne manquait plus que ça. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de croustillant à voir une fille récupérer un médiator, franchement ? Cette histoire m'a coupé le peu d'appétit que j'avais et je me retire dans ma chambre pour me cacher. J'allume mon ordinateur mon ordinateur afin de mettre de la musique, mais à peine ai-je le temps d'accéder au fichier, qu'il s'éteint. Tout le monde est contre moi ce matin ou quoi ?

J'identifie rapidement la panne et me met en quête du chargeur de batterie… sans succès. Je suis pourtant certaine de l'avoir emmené de France. La seule solution qui s'impose, c'est que je l'ai oublié chez Simone. Je me saisie donc de mon téléphone et appelle Bill. Oh je sais, vous vous dites sans doute que je pourrais appeler Tom… mais là, je me sens pas d'attaque pour lui parler, étonnant non ?

- Hallo ?

- Salut Billou, c'est Sarah.

On passe rapidement les banalités d'usage qui m'indiquent qu'ils n'ont pas encore mit le nez dehors, et je ne vais certainement pas évoquer le sujet des journaux dans l'immédiat.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma grande ?

Je lui explique donc mon problème de batterie et il me dit de passer chez eux quand je veux, m'informant qu'effectivement, j'ai laissé deux, trois affaires là-bas. Je vais peut-être enfin retrouver mon cahier et mes photos que je cherche partout depuis des jours… je suis une vraie tête de linotte !

Je raccroche en même temps que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Julie me dépose un en-cas sur le lit… que je regarde l'air quelque peu blasé.

- Tu ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, pas vrai ? J'ai décidé que tu mangerais, et tu mangeras. Pas la peine de bouder parce qu'on t'a prise en photo, de toute façon on ne te reconnaît presque pas, et je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de te cacher ici. Tu as des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire aujourd'hui.

Toujours le mot pour faire plaisir dit donc… mais le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison. Mais comme je suis un mulet qui n'en fait qu'à ma tête, je préfère réorienter la conversation sur un autre sujet. Je me renseigne donc sur le programme de sa journée à elle.

- Oh heu… j'ai rendez-vous avec Gustav. On a prévu de faire une ballade à vélo… il dit qu'il y a des coins super à voir.

- Tu m'en diras tant ? – Dis-je de façon espiègle.

- Oh ça va hein ! Il ne se passe rien de particulier… on va juste faire du vélo.

On s'est moquées mutuellement l'une de l'autre et avons rangé un tant soit peu la chambre en attendant qu'il soit l'heure pour elle de partir.

----------------------------------------------------------

**POV Julie**

Alors que je finissais à peine de tirer ma valise pleine de linge sale sous mon lit, le réveil de mon portable s'est mit à sonner.

- Pourquoi tu fais sonner ton réveil à cette heure-là ? – S'étonne Sarah.

- C'est pour me dire qu'il est l'heure pour moi de partir. Ça va aller toi ?

Sarah secoue ma tignasse en m'expliquant à quel point tout ira bien mais avec elle, j'ai toujours un doute. Je suis censée être venue pour la soutenir, et je me carapate dés la première occasion.

Oui, oui, vous avez bien compris. Malgré le fait que je ne lui sois d'aucune aide lorsqu'elle bosse avec Andreas… je culpabilise de la laisser seule.

J'espère vraiment que sa vie s'arrange un peu, ou du moins, qu'elle devienne un peu plus simple. C'est vraiment nul parce qu'il suffirait simplement que l'un des deux fasse un pas pour que tout s'enchaîne. Mais je me garderai bien de lui parler après sa crise de ce matin !

Et si je décidais moi aussi de mettre un peu ma vie à plat ?

J'embrasse la joue de mon amie, lui fait promettre de m'appeler en cas de d'urgence et dévale les escaliers. Je monte ensuite dans le taxi appelé quelques minutes plus tôt grâce au bon soin d'Anaïs et lui donne l'adresse que Gustav m'a marqué sur un papier hier au soir… le trajet est tellement long que j'ai l'impression qu'il habite de l'autre côté de la ville. Le chauffeur me dépose dans un quartier résidentiel très sympa avec des tas de maisons individuelles, et je sonne au portail de la maison portant le numéro que je recherche. Après quelques secondes d'attente insoutenable, une jeune fille ouvre la porte, qui me toise sans même m'adresser la parole.

Je décide donc d'amorcer la conversation. Pas que le portail ne soit pas magnifique à contempler mais… disons que j'ai mieux à faire.

- Bonjour, Gustav est là ?

Son front se plisse, et c'est avec une certaine froideur qu'elle me lance :

- Je ne sais pas comment est-ce que vous avez eu cette adresse, mais rentrez chez vous !

Puis elle referme la porte… et bien, quel accueil ! Mais il m'en faut d'avantage pour me décourager et je sonne de nouveau. La même fille rouvre la porte en ayant l'air plus agacée que jamais, mais avant qu'elle ne me balance encore comme une mal propre je lui dis :

- Vous pouvez juste dire à Gustav que Julie est là… s'il vous plait ?

Elle me jauge du regard avant de murmurer un « _mouai_ » peu convaincant et je n'attends qu'à peine une minute supplémentaire pour que la porte ne s'ouvre sur mon blond préféré, qui vient immédiatement à ma rencontre.

- Salut Ju'. Je suis désolé, ma sœur peut être un vrai chien de garde quand elle veut. T'as trouvé facilement ?

Je le rassure sur ce point alors qu'il m'invite à rentrer chez lui. Je fais quelques pas dans une entrée relativement grande, sur la droite se trouve une double porte vitrée par laquelle j'aperçois la fameuse sœur « je-mords-tout-ce-qui-bouge » se trouve dans le salon en train de travailler ce que j'imagine être ses cours. Je devine un bout de la cuisine en face de moi et l'escalier menant à l'étage se trouve sur ma gauche.

- J'enfile mes baskets et on y va ?

- Ça marche !

Je le regarde monter et me poste devant la porte d'entrée pour l'attendre, mais c'était sans compter sur sa sœur qui vient à ma rencontre.

- Alors, c'est toi la fameuse Julie ?

La question pourrait être anodine si elle n'était prononcée avec autant de réserve.

- Et bien, je suis _une_ Julie. Après, savoir si je suis la fameuse ou non, je ne pourrai pas te le certifier.

Elle me fixe une seconde puis me demande abruptement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à mon frère ?

Ok, sœur possessive en vue… mais sœur ou pas, elle commence à m'agacer profondément.

- Je pense qu'il est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix sans avoir ton accord.

- Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posée.

Je la trouve vraiment… exaspérante.

- C'est pourtant la seule réponse que tu auras !

Le dit frère descend l'escalier avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant et se pointe tout sourire.

- Ah Franziska, tu as fait connaissance ?

Et pour la première fois, je vois cette espèce de cruchasse… sourire. Mais ce qu'elle répond me scie encore plus les pattes.

- Je l'aime bien… elle a de la répartie.

Puis elle est retournée dans le salon comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ai pu m'empêchais de la suivre des yeux lorsqu'elle retournait dans le salon l'air de rien. Gustav m'a alors posé une main sur le bras ce qui m'a fait dévier le regard.

- Ne fait pas attention, elle paraît toujours un peu bizarre au premier abord.

Bizarre n'est certainement pas le premier mot qui me viendrait à l'esprit la concernant. Froide… mauvaise… agressive, oui. Mais bizarre est un mot bien trop positif en comparaison de la scène qu'elle vient de me faire.

- Elle a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi.

Il m'explique effectivement qu'ils sont très proches, d'autant plus depuis qu'il passe son temps sur les routes. Etant donné qu'ils se voient beaucoup moins à présent, chaque minute passée ensemble est précieuse.

- J'espère qu'elle a été sympa avec toi.

Heu… je ne peux pas lui répondre que je la trouve antipathique s'ils s'apprécient tant. Il semble que c'est la meilleure stratégie soit de rester neutre.

- T'inquiète pas, ça a été.

Il me regarde alors avec un petit sourire en coin plus qu'ironique. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- T'es la première personne à ne pas m'annoncer directement que ma sœur est une vraie garce…

Je palie légèrement… j'ai menti et il m'a grillé en beauté ! Mais ma panique est de courte durée quand j'entends la suite.

-… J'apprécie. C'est très gentil de ta part.

Ma respiration reprend un cycle normal et je le suis dans la cuisine où il récupère un sac à dos puis m'engouffre dans la porte communicante au garage. Le contenu du sac m'intrigue mais l'histoire de la frangine me turlupine d'avantage. Je me repasse notre conversation, et réalise alors la démarche de Franziska.

- Elle teste tout le monde comme elle l'a fait avec moi pas vrai ?

Il décroche un vélo et ne cache pas sa bonne humeur.

- Oui, et vu sa réponse, je suis certain que vous vous entendrez bien.

Il parle au futur… ça veut dire qu'il pense qu'elle et moi allons nous revoir ? J'adore cette idée !

- Elle fait des études de psycho tout comme toi, et je crois qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à déstabiliser tout le monde. Heureusement que tu ne fais pas comme elle !

Je lui mets alors une tape sur l'épaule histoire de me venger, mais tout ce que je gagne, c'est de me faire mal au petit doigt.

- T'aurais pu me prévenir ! – Je grogne en me massant la main.

- Ah mais non, ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle !


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

**-**

**POV Julie**

Il m'a prêté le vélo de sa sœur et nous nous sommes vite retrouvés sur les routes. Il a tenu à me montrer son ancienne école, le conservatoire où son amitié avec Georg s'est créée et le club où il a rencontré les jumeaux la première fois. Puis on est sortis de la ville pour se balader dans la campagne environnante. C'est sûr que c'est beau, mais bon… ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on roule, et moi je suis complètement épuisée. Je commence donc à m'époumoner assez fort pour qu'il puisse m'entendre :

- GUS ! Je sais que t'adore ça mais moi j'en peux plus. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

Il a ralenti le rythme afin de se laisser rattraper pour se mettre à mon niveau.

- Encore dix petites minutes pour arriver là où je veux t'emmener et promis on fait une super pause.

Je me suis laissée convaincre par sa promesse d'un super moment passé à deux et l'ai suivi sur un petit chemin de terre qui menait à un bois… et après quelques minutes supplémentaires de martyr, on a débouché sur une magnifique clairière. On a posé les vélos, ou devrais-je dire que j'ai carrément balancé le mien, pour s'installer par terre et je l'ai regardé extirper de son fameux sac à dos des bouteilles d'eau ainsi que des petits sandwichs… trop mignon, il a pensé à tout !

- Tiens, bois un peu. J'ai pas envie que tu me fasses un malaise.

Il est vrai que je meurs de soif. Je prends la bouteille qu'il me tend avec plaisir, en vide un bon tiers puis la lui rends.

- Faire un malaise, c'est la spécialité de Sarah, pas la mienne.

Le regard en biais qu'il me jette m'indique alors qu'il n'a pas compris la dérision de ma phrase.

- Hey… pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Elle n'en fait pas un fromage et ne supporte pas qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle était malade… donc « humour » – lui dis-je en mimant des guillemets sur le dernier mot.

Il avale un morceau de pain de mie en me mettant un sandwich dans les mains avant de me faire part de son avis sur le sujet.

- C'est dingue la différence en tout cas. Bill me disait que quand elle est arrivée, elle semblait sur le point de se briser, alors que maintenant… elle parait presque bien.

Je regarde discrètement de quoi est composé la mixture qui apparaît entre les deux tranches de pain, et parle avec lui de ce sujet si épineux. Autant je peux émettre certaines réserves avec d'autres personnes, autant avec lui, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir besoin de cacher quoi que se soit.

- T'es bien un mec toi. Elle n'était pas sur le point de se briser, elle l'était. Et oui, elle _parait_ presque mieux… paraître est le mot juste. Ça lui a fait du bien de venir ici, mais son travail avec Andreas arrive bientôt à terme… elle n'aura aucune raison de rester après ça.

Il a l'air extrêmement surpris par ce que je viens d'annoncer, et sa surprise se transforme en contrariété.

- Tom n'est pas une raison suffisante ?

- Si la situation perdure dans cet état… non, Tom ne sera pas une raison suffisante. Il faudrait qu'ils s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments ce qui est, à mon avis, loin d'être le cas – lui dis-je tout en jouant avec des bruns d'herbes plus grands que les autres.

- Et toi, tu resterais ?

J'abandonne immédiatement mon occupation pour me perdre dans son regard onyx. Je ne comprends pas bien le sens de sa question… ou alors j'ai peur de trop la comprendre. Dans tous les cas, je décide de répondre le plus honnêtement possible. Je ne souhaite rien lui cacher.

- Non. Je n'aime pas être dépendante. Sarah a finit ses études mais moi pas… et c'est quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur.

- Il te reste longtemps ?

Je lui ai alors parlé de mon plan de carrière en évoquant mes études avec passion. J'aime ce que je fais et c'est vrai que quand je commence, j'ai un peu de mal à m'arrêter. Du coup je lui présente toutes les caractéristiques de mon cursus en tentant de lui faire partager mon sentiment.

- Tu dois me trouver affreusement barbante !

- Tu rigoles ? Tu me donnerais presque envie de reprendre mes études tellement ça sonne bien quand tu en parles.

Tout en disant ça, je le vois se pencher vers la boîte qui contenait les petits pains mais on s'aperçoit en même temps qu'il n'en reste qu'un seul. Et c'est en le lui volant à sa barbe que je me retrouve maintenant en train de courir tout en l'esquivant puisqu'il a décidé de se venger. Malheureusement pour moi, il court plus vite et je me fais rapidement rattraper… Je me retrouve par terre en un rien de temps alors que monsieur a décidé de me chatouiller jusqu'à épuisement.

- PITIE !! Arrête… s'il te plait… Gus… AAaaahhah… je t'en supplie !

Plus chatouilleuse que moi, ça n'existe pas et s'il n'arrête pas très vite, je crois que je vais me faire pipi dessus. Après un énième cri de ma part il se décide enfin à stopper ses méfaits mais la situation n'est pas meilleure. Il se trouve à califourchon sur moi alors que je suis un peu relevé sur mes coudes... On se fixe ce qui me parait être un temps infini, et sa main vient se poser sur ma joue en une douce caresse, tout en enlevant quelques mèches de cheveux folles. Il me prend alors totalement au dépourvu lorsqu'il murmure le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Tu es tellement belle.

Je crois que mon cœur vient de tressauter, est-ce normal ? Je le regarde se pencher lentement alors que mes yeux dévient vers sa bouche mais ce moment si parfait s'interrompt brutalement lorsqu'une grosse goutte d'eau s'écrase sur mon front, me faisant sursauter. On regarde le ciel en même temps et très franchement, ça ne s'annonce pas bien du tout.

- Là… va falloir vite rentrer, sinon on va se prendre une sacrée saucée.

Je lui saisis la main qu'il me tend pour me relever et on range toutes nos affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac. Malheureusement pour nous, nous ne sommes pas allés assez vite et c'est en milieu de chemin que la pluie a commencé à tomber. Autant dire qu'on était plus que trempés en arrivant chez lui.

- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas un temps à sortir. T'as vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes ?

C'est sa sœur qui nous accueille mais ça pourrait être le pape en personne que j'en aurai rien à foutre. Je suis juste frigorifiée et ça doit inévitablement se voir parce que mon corps est pris de violents frissons que je n'arrive pas du tout à maîtriser.

- Non mais regarde moi ça… t'as envie qu'elle attrape une pneumonie ou quoi ?

Je me fais tirer le bras par Franziska qui me fait monter à l'étage sans ménagement et qui me pousse dans une salle de bain.

- Enlève tes fringues et file là-dessous – me dit-elle tout en allumant un jet d'eau bien chaud.

Dés qu'elle a refermé la porte de la pièce, je vire mes affaires qui me collent à la peau et saute sous la douche afin de détendre mes muscles totalement crispés par les tremblements… et ça marche. Il me faut encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de commencer à ressentir la chaleur mais lorsque j'entends quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce, je reperds un peu de couleurs.

- Je te dépose de quoi te sécher ici. Ça va ?

Gustav ? Non mais j'hallucine ! Il rentre dans la salle de bain alors que je suis sous la douche. Je me tourne vivement pour le foutre dehors mais je ravale mon venin en constatant que je suis dans une cabine opaque… et me sens idiote d'avoir pu penser ça de lui. En le connaissant un minimum, j'aurais du savoir qu'il ne se serait pas permis. Finalement, je balance mes remords au loin et lui lance un petit « _oui_ » qui a l'air de lui convenir amplement.

- Ok, a tout de suite alors.

Je coupe l'eau en même temps que je devine la porte se refermer et jette un œil pour vérifier que je suis bien seule… je n'ai pas envie d'exhiber mon superbe corps à n'importe qui quand même.

C'est donc emmitouflée dans un épais peignoir avec mes vêtements dégoulinants à la main que je sors de mon refuge. Heureusement, je n'ai pas besoin de chercher longtemps puisque Gustav vient à ma rencontre.

- Donne-moi ça. – Dit-il en s'emparant de mes fripes. Je vais aller les mettre au sèche-linge.

Je le regarde disparaitre derrière une porte puis revenir sans mes fringues, me prendre la main et m'emmener à travers le couloir. Il ouvre finalement une nouvelle porte et me fait rentrer dans ce que je suppose être sa chambre.

- Tiens, enfile ces vêtements secs et mets-toi sous la couette… Tu trembles encore, t'es sûre que ça va ?

Il s'approche pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je fais un pas en arrière tout en souriant.

- T'en encore trempé, il est hors de question que tu me touches dans cet état là !

On a rigolé un peu avant qu'il ne m'abandonne et je n'ai même pas eu le courage de me changer. Je me suis allongée directement sous sa couette, encore enroulée dans le peignoir.

-

**POV Sarah**

- Je te trouve bien silencieuse… t'as rien à me raconter ?

J'échange un regard puis un sourire complice avec Andreas et ouvre finalement la bouche.

- En fait, j'en ai tellement que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. De toute façon, t'en connais une bonne partie… T'aurais pu me prévenir espèce de traître.

- Pour la chanson ? Ah mais non, surtout pas… ça aurait gâché l'effet de surprise. T'as aimé ?

Qu'il est bête…

- Non, non, j'ai détesté. D'ailleurs la chanson est vraiment nulle à chier et sans aucun intérêt.

- QUOI ? Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? – Dit-il les yeux grands ouverts, limite en train d'appuyer sur la pédale de frein.

Mon dieu… il est encore plus atteint que je ne le pensais.

- Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer que j'ai pu trouver ça nul ?

- Bah j'en sais rien moi, tu me racontes pas… je peux pas deviner !

Et d'ailleurs je lui raconterai plus tard, parce qu'on arrive déjà chez les jumeaux. On descend du véhicule dans un bel ensemble et au moment où je m'apprête à toquer à la porte, il me pousse d'un coup de hanche.

- Tu crois vraiment que je frappe pour rentrer dans cette maison quand les jumeaux sont tous seuls ?

Et sans attendre de réelle réponse de ma part, il pousse la porte. Au début je pensais que les frangins étaient en train de s'engueuler mais en pénétrant dans le salon, je me suis aperçue que Bill était seul, mais au téléphone. Il faisait les cent pas entre le salon à la cuisine et vice et versa, sans même se rendre compte de notre présence.

- Et alors… c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois !

…

- De toute façon, dés qu'il s'agit d'elle, c'est toujours pareil avec toi.

…

- Non mais tu veux vraiment qu'il te fasse encore la tronche pendant deux mois ? Et puis franchement… je comprends pas ce que t'as contre ça.

…

- David : je-m'en-fou ! C'est clair ou pas ? Et il n'est pas question que j'intervienne là-dedans. Déjà que ce n'est pas _mon_ problème, c'est encore moins le tient. Tu n'as même pas ton mot à dire sur le sujet… on a encore une vie privée Dieu merci.

…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Andreas se racle un peu la gorge pour signaler notre présence et quand Bill nous voit enfin, il coupe court à la communication.

- Je te laisse… et pas la peine de me reparler de ça. Va falloir t'y faire, on n'a plus douze ans !

Puis il raccroche finalement son portable d'un geste brusque.

- Salut, comment ça va ? – Demande t-il en me faisant une bise énergique.

- Heu… moi plutôt bien. Et toi ? – Je réponds en jetant un œil à son portable.

- Bah moi je vais super bien. C'était juste David, il a du mal à digérer les journaux de ce matin apparemment. Vous m'en avez apporté un ? – Dit-il en retenant à peine un sourire.

Mais comment fait-il pour prendre ça avec autant de dérision ? J'allais lui répondre par la négative lorsque je vois Andreas déplier des papiers sortis tout droit de sa poche.

- Y'avais trop de pages, je t'ai pris le principal.

Je regarde avec surprise Bill en train d'étudier les papiers froissés puis il me lance avec un naturel déconcertant :

- Hum… t'es très photogénique Sarah.

- Mais vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! C'est vraiment pas drôle ! Et pourquoi tu ne dis rien d'abord ? – Je m'exclame exaspérée tout en frappant l'épaule de Bill.

- Bah parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Tu veux que je saute dans ma machine à remonter le temps pour changer ça ? Je t'en parle en connaissance de cause : Il vaut mieux faire comme si de rien.

- Désolé de ne pas avoir l'habitude de faire la une des presses à scandales. Et qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à David… pourquoi ça l'énerve tant ? C'est pas comme si s'était lui qu'on avait photographié.

Le chanteur continu de regarder les articles que son meilleur ami lui a ramené comme si je n'avais pas parlé, mais cette fois-ci je ne laisserai pas passer ! J'en ai marre de me prendre des vents à chaque fois que je parle de choses qui fâchent.

- Bill, j'en ai marre quand tu fais genre que t'as pas entendu la question que je viens de te poser. Je sais déjà qu'il ne peut pas m'encadrer, alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait _encore_ ?

Je le regarde le plus sérieusement possible et attends patiemment qu'il daigne enfin répondre. Il dépose négligemment les coupures de journaux sur la table avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air passablement contrarié.

- Il suppose que les fans prendront très mal le fait que Tom puisse avoir une petite amie. Et ce n'est pas du tout qu'il ne peut pas t'encadrer, il a juste peur que les répercussions soient trop difficiles à gérer pour toi.

Non mais il se fout de ma gueule cette espèce de connard qui leur sert de manager ? Je ne suis même pas avec Tom… qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre qu'on me photographie avec lui !

- Bref… ça me saoule ! – Dis-je abruptement pour couper court à tout ça. Je suis venue pour récupérer mes affaires alors… Où est-ce qu'elles sont ?

Les deux garçons s'échangent un sourire narquois qui ne présage rien de bon et Bill prend finalement la parole.

- Je crois que Tom en a fait un autel à ta mémoire dans sa chambre… tu peux monter, il doit être réveillé.

Oh Bill… tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Il ne peut pas m'envoyer comme ça dans la gueule du loup, en souriant à pleine dent comme il est en train de le faire.

- Et pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux de chien battu. Tu crois que je ne vous aie pas grillé à vous éviter hier soir. Allez, file ! Je suis sûr que vous avez des tas de trucs à vous dire.

Et pour insister sur ses mots, il me saisit le bras et m'entraîne vers l'escalier. Et bien, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Je grimpe les marches lentement, une boule grossissant dans mon ventre au fur et à mesure que je m'approche de l'étage. Je traverse le couloir qui m'est devenu si familier, passe devant mon ancienne chambre sans m'arrêter et termine ma route devant la porte de Tom. Comme l'a prédit son frère, il est effectivement réveillé puisque des notes de guitare traversent la cloison pour arriver jusqu'à moi.

J'écoute cette nouvelle mélodie, me laissant entraîner dans son jeu encore hésitant. Il doit s'agit d'un nouveau morceau. Et malgré quelques notes hasardeuses, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer sa façon de jouer. Je ne peux pas le déranger maintenant alors qu'il a l'air de bosser…

Non, ça c'est l'excuse parfaite pour faire marche arrière… et j'ai vraiment besoin de mes affaires !

J'inspire une légère bouffée d'air… et tapote doucement.

Les cordes arrêtent de vibrer immédiatement alors qu'il invite la personne qui le dérange à rentrer.

Je tourne la poignée, fait un pas dans la chambre tête baissée, à la recherche de mon courage disparu et lorsque je me redresse… je comprends tout de suite mieux pourquoi les filles font la queue pour passer un agréable moment en sa compagnie. Je tourne le dos à cette vision instantanément, le rouge mettant le feu à aux joues. Je vais vraiment passer pour une vierge effarouchée mais je risque de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste si je le regarde encore comme _ça_ !

- Tom… tu peux enfiler un truc s'il te plaît ? Et jamais tu la poses ta guitare !

Cette espèce de crétin se trouve assis en tailleur sur son lit, vêtu en tout est pour tout d'un simple boxer noir.

- Un musicien n'a jamais fini ni d'apprendre, ni de s'entraîner. Et puis je te rappelle qu'on a déjà dormi ensemble alors…

Comment l'oublier ! Mais la situation était un peu différente à l'époque.

- Oui, et je te rappelle que tu avais enfilé un tee-shirt ce soir-là.

Je le devine bouger au bruit des draps froissés qui me parviennent, quelques pas légers raisonnent aussi sur le parquet, et je sursaute violemment en sentant sa respiration dans mon cou. Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Je t'ai connu moins timide… – Murmure-t-il.

Je le sens parcourir mon cou sans jamais réellement le toucher et c'est… grisant. J'ai l'impression de perdre la raison sous ses douces tortures.

- Humm… je venais chercher mes affaires… Bill… m'a dit que… qu'elles étaient ici.

J'ai du mal à construire une phrase cohérente sous le supplice que me procure le tourbillon d'émotions qui m'envahit. Ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi est-ce que je le laisse faire, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir depuis le moment où j'ai vu la couleur de son caleçon.

J'ai l'impression de sentir son piercing m'effleurer à certains endroits et je ferme instinctivement les yeux, comme pour mieux me concentrer. Me concentrer sur mon cœur que je m'inquiète de sentir battre si fort. Puis je sens la bouche, ou est-ce son nez, me frôler les cheveux alors qu'il passe de l'autre côté de mon visage, un frisson sur ma peau suivant le même parcours que son souffle qui remonte de mon cou vers mon oreille en une caresse délicate. Quand brusquement, il stoppe tout mouvement quelques secondes et s'éloigne aussi soudainement qu'il n'est venu.

Je recommence à respirer maladroitement, m'apercevant que j'avais oublié de le faire en sentant sa présence derrière moi. Et l'espèce de frustration que je ressens me met presque de mauvaise humeur. Je ne comprends pas à quoi est-ce qu'il joue.

- Tiens, je t'ai fait un petit tas ici.

Je me retourne lentement, comme si ce que j'allais voir pouvait me brûler les yeux. J'aperçois alors mes affaires trônant sur son bureau, posées les unes sur les autres. Je prends le tout, les mains quelque peu tremblantes et me détourne pour partir aussi vite que possible. Pourtant ma fuite n'est que de courte durée lorsque je vois Tom me barrer la route en s'étant posté dans l'embrasure de la porte, toujours en caleçon et une serviette à la main. Je tente de rester concentré sur ses yeux alors qu'il me regarde l'air absent. Il a l'air de chercher ses mots.

- Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça Sarah.

Va-t-il enfin me parler à cœur ouvert ? Va-t-il enfin me dire ce que j'espère entendre… ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre ?

- Et tu voudrais que ça se finisse comment ? – Je demande anxieusement.

Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réponde :

- En apothéose !

Et il m'a abandonné au milieu de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Ça veut dire quoi en langage Kaulitzien « en apothéose » ? Qu'entend-il exactement par ça ? Je réalise que je me retrouve maintenant seule dans sa chambre, et que c'est la première fois que je rentre dans cette pièce. Je ne m'autorise pourtant qu'un bref tour d'horizon avant de sortir. Cette pièce ne m'aide pas à réfléchir et j'ai à présent, si c'était possible, encore plus de question que lorsque je suis arrivée.

Je retrouve donc Bill et Andreas dans le salon et ce dernier se lève en récupérant son manteau au moment même où il m'aperçoit.

- Et ben quand même ! J'ai cru que t'allais dormir là-haut moi. T'as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

J'acquiesce en bougeant vaguement le visage, toujours dans les nuages. Toujours en train de chercher à comprendre comment il a réussi à me faire ressentir autant de chose, à me faire embraser le corps alors qu'il ne m'a même pas touché. Il ne s'est rien passé et j'en suis pourtant bouleversée, comment est-ce possible ?

- Heu… Sarah, t'es avec nous ?

Je cligne des yeux pour sortir de mes songes.

- Hein ? Heu… oui, oui. On y va ?

Je me tourne vers Bill et son air taquin me donne envie de lui crever les yeux. Il savait que son frère venait de se réveiller, et il savait ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Petit con va ! Je décide pourtant de passer outre… j'ai juste envie de fuir cette maison. Et vite.

- Bill tu feras le point avec ton frère sur les photos, il est parti se laver et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'évoquer le sujet. On se voit ce soir au fait ?

- Ah non, ce soir c'est promo sur je ne sais plus qu'elle plateau télé de merde.

Oh… déception ! Qui ne passe pas inaperçue pour tout le monde, parce que le décoloré s'empresse de m'inviter pour la soirée.

- Oh mais fait pas la tête petite Sarah, t'auras qu'à regarder la télé à la maison si tu veux.

- Je ne fais pas la tête ! – Dis-je boudeur et avec beaucoup trop d'empressement pour être crédible.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Bon Billou, amusez-vous et nous… on se casse !

Je le suis d'un pas traînant, avant de me retourner vers le chanteur.

- Vous allez jouer ce soir ?

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite et m'explique :

- On va plutôt se donner en spectacle. On ne fait pratiquement plus que du play-back sur les plateaux télé. C'est nul, et pour le public et pour nous mais je n'ai pas trop le choix, sinon entre la télé, les radios, les représentations ou autres festivals, j'aurais plus de voix pour nos concerts.

Il me fait presque pitié tellement chanter en play-back à l'air de le décevoir. Mais ce mec ne prend vraiment pas assez soin de ses cordes vocales, alors autant limiter la casse comme il peut.

- C'est loin au fait ? – Se renseigne son meilleur ami.

- On part dans l'après midi histoire de répéter sur place mais de toute façon dés que Tom est prêt, on file au studio. David veut absolument nous voir pour cette histoire de photo.

Je me sens un peu coupable de leur créer des histoires pour rien et murmure un « _je suis désolée_ » plus que pathétique.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu n'as pas à être désolée de ça – répond-il en me faisant un bref câlin.

- Tu lui passeras le bonjour pour moi. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Julie lui a remonté les bretelles avec un tel dynamisme que je ne me suis pas senti le courage de m'immiscer entre eux.

Savoir qu'Andreas apprécie David m'agace toujours un peu, mais bon… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire. C'est à ce moment que Tom est rentré dans le salon, habillé (à mon plus grand soulagement) et cheveux retenus dans le dos.

- Passer le bonjour à qui ?

Il sert la main d'Andreas suivi d'une accolade en le gratifiant d'un « _salut vieux frère_ » puis se jette dans un fauteuil. Bill lui explique alors qu'il s'agit de leur manager qui les attend au studio par rapport à un léger différent à régler. Le guitariste soupire en levant les yeux au ciel avant de demander des précisions.

- Un léger différent… c'est-à-dire ?

Je vois Bill ouvrir la bouche mais je le coupe immédiatement dans sa lancée.

- Andreas, on devrait vraiment y aller. – Dis-je en enfilant ma veste et en replaçant mon sac en bandoulière. Bonne après-midi les garçons.

Je retiens un rire devant la moue de Bill qui a très bien compris que je battais en retraite et me dirige vers la sortie. Mais lorsque leur ami ouvre la porte et que je m'apprête à le suivre dans l'allée de jardin, j'entends un « _Attends puce !_ » qui me coupe la respiration.

Ces mots… j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne les ai pas entendus. Je l'ai entendu approcher alors que j'étais toujours dos à lui et je n'ai pu retenir un tressaillement quand j'ai senti sa main se poser sur ma nuque. Les battements de mon cœur se sont un peu affolés alors que je me retournais lentement. Et histoire de calmer mon appréhension, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de reprendre ma mauvaise habitude de mordiller ma lèvre.

J'ai vu un mince sourire étirer sa bouche pendant qu'il me regardait, puis il s'est approché de moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon front et me murmurer à l'oreille un « _bon après-midi_ » qui n'a rien fait pour améliorer mon état actuel. J'ai juste trouvé le courage d'acquiescer en bougeant mon visage alors que je meurtrissais toujours ma lèvre.

Sa main s'est alors décalée de ma nuque à ma joue et son pouce est passé délicatement sur ma bouche.

- Arrêtes… tu vas l'abîmer.

J'ai ressenti ce touché comme une décharge électrique et je me suis noyée dans le noisette de ses yeux. C'est comme si ces six mois n'avaient jamais existés et j'ai fait la seule chose que mon corps tout entiers me réclamait. Je me suis jetée contre lui pour le serrer le plus fort possible. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête, je crois que j'ai juste péter un plomb.

J'ai bien senti sa surprise parce qu'il y a eu un temps avant qu'il ne me sert dans ses bras en retour, mais les secondes qui ont suivies ont été pour moi des secondes d'intense bonheur. Et une fois ma folie passée, ma témérité s'est évaporée comme neige au soleil et je l'ai repoussé aussi subitement que je ne m'étais jetée sur lui, pour partir en courant retrouver Andreas dans la rue.

-

**POV Julie**

Je me sens tirer des limbes du sommeil par une main se baladant dans mes cheveux et lorsque j'ouvre enfin un œil, c'est pour me demander où est-ce que j'ai atterri. Mais ma panique ne dure qu'une seconde, me remémorant en un instant mon après midi pluvieuse. Pourtant la chaleur que je ressens sous cette couette épaisse me confirme que le froid m'a enfin et définitivement abandonné. Je tourne la tête pour regarder la personne qui se trouve prés de moi (en ayant quand même un gros doute sur son identité)… et croise le regard de mon Gus. On s'échange un sourire timide alors que ma tête repose lourdement sur son oreiller et je lui demande d'une voix encore endormie :

- T'es là depuis longtemps ?

- Un certain temps…

Il n'en dira pas plus et à ce moment présent, je hais les éléments de s'être déchaînés alors que je passais un si bon moment avec lui dehors.

- Ça va mieux ?

Non ça ne va pas mieux ! Le froid ça passe, la pluie ça se sèche, mais pourquoi est-ce si dure de t'approcher ? Je réponds par la négative et vois un éclair de panique traverser ses yeux noirs. Il me pose une main sur le front pour vérifier une fièvre inexistante tout en enchainant les questions.

- T'as encore froid ? Tu veux boire un peu d'eau ? Qu'est-ce qui te manque ? Tu…

Je pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et après quelques secondes de silence, je réponds, le regard ancré au sien :

- Toi… juste toi.

Je me redresse un peu sur le lit tout en resserrant les pants de mon peignoir et lui déballe tout ce que je ressens au risque de gâcher ce moment si parfait.

- C'est toi qui me manques, c'est toi qui m'as manqué chaque minute de chaque heure de ces six derniers mois et c'est toujours toi qui occupes la majorité de mes pensées. C'est toi encore qui me fais ressentir tout ça et c'est de toi dont j'ai envie… tout le temps, tous les jours. J'ai peur de rentrer en France avec les mêmes regrets qui m'ont habités lorsque tu es parti la première fois et pourtant je ne sais pas quoi faire pour empêcher que ça se reproduise.

Je me tais enfin après avoir formulé à voix haute tout ce qui me ronge de l'intérieur depuis tant de temps… et je n'ose même plus croiser son regard.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu viens de réussir à faire.

Je fixe tellement les motifs de sa couette que je pourrai les dessiner les yeux fermer… tout, pour ne pas le regarder directement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse lever le visage en me passant un doigt sous le menton et malgré tout ça je n'ose espérer.

- Julie, regarde-moi… s'il te plaît.

Je pose enfin mes yeux sur lui toujours dans l'espoir fou d'une réponse positive à ce que je viens de lui avouer… mais ce qu'il me dit est au dessus de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

- Pour moi aussi, c'est juste toi.

Oh ? Oh… je craque tout de suite ou j'attends encore un peu ? Non, je n'attends plus, j'ai assez attendu ! Ma main vient retrouver la sienne qui s'est égarée sur ma joue.

On se rapproche l'un de l'autre assez rapidement et mes yeux se ferment automatiquement au moment où nos lèvres auraient dues se rencontrer… mais je les rouvre lorsque le baiser dont je rêve depuis si longtemps ne se produit pas. Je constate alors qu'il s'est arrêté à un ridicule petit centimètre… il attend quoi, le déluge ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien.

On chuchote tous les deux, sûrement à cause de notre promiscuité, et sa douce haleine me procure une sensation grisante. J'essaye tant bien que mal de comprendre son attitude.

- C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que j'essaye de t'embrasser il se passe un truc… je me demandais ce qui allait arriver cette fois.

Ah bah celle là on me l'avait pas encore faite ! Je souris avant de supprimer le mince espace qui nous sépare. Il est hors de question que j'attende qu'il se passe quelque chose qui va encore m'empêcher de faire ce dont j'ai affreusement envie.

Le premier contact est délicat, et j'apprends à découvrir cette bouche que je trouve si douce… dire que j'attends ça depuis des mois !

Je ne veux plus me séparer de lui… jamais. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou alors que sa deuxième main vient finir d'encadrer mon visage. Notre baiser n'a rien de vraiment innocent et laisse mon esprit s'envoler loin de tout… loin de sa vie de rock-star… loin de sa sœur qui pourrait débarquer à n'importe quel moment et surtout loin des problèmes des autres. Je ne me concentre que sur sa main qui descend vers mon cou et qui commence à dénuder partiellement une de mes épaules.

Je pensais qu'il aurait les mains un peu rêches de par la batterie mais j'ai juste l'impression qu'il s'agit des mains les plus délicates du monde. Je resserre mon étreinte afin de le faire se rapprocher de moi et on bascule ensemble sur le lit sans que nos bouches ne se quittent.

Je sens la ceinture de mon peignoir se détendre à cause de nos mouvements un peu brusques et je vois bien son hésitation quand il constate que je n'ai rien en dessous. Mais sincèrement, je ne lui laisse aucunement le temps de penser et lui retire son tee-shirt. Je ne réfléchis pas aux éventuelles conséquences, je me laisse simplement guider par mon instinct.

Il a bien tenté un « _t'es sûre ?_ » alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir définitivement mon peignoir mais je l'ai embrassé encore plus avidement en m'attaquant aux boutons de son pantalon… je pense que ça a répondu à sa question.

Les moments qui ont suivis n'appartiennent qu'à nous mais je crois n'avoir jamais connu d'amant aussi prévenant que lui. Il a été attentif au moindre battement de mes cils et si je pensais avoir déjà connu l'amour charnel avec un homme avant lui… et bien j'étais loin du compte.

Personne ne m'a jamais fait ressentir tout ce que j'ai ressenti alors que ses mains touchaient ma peau et c'est le corps fatigué que je me suis mise à somnoler.

Pourtant, notre repos a été plus que bref quand son téléphone s'est mis à brailler. Il a bougé un bras pour l'atteindre mais tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire, c'est le faire fracasser par terre.

- Merde… - grogne-t-il.

- Hum…

J'émerge de sous la couette en tentant de reconnecté mon cerveau à la réalité et l'interroge du regard.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître maladroit mais… il va falloir que j'y aille.

- Déjà ?

- Tout le monde doit déjà être en train de m'attendre au studio pour partir… moi qui suit d'une ponctualité à toute épreuve… ça la fout mal.

Il m'embrasse le front alors que je m'installe sur son torse pour lui faire un dernier câlin.

- Tu dois aller où ?

Je l'écoute m'avouer qu'ils ont une émission à assurer ce soir et qu'entre le trajet et la répétition, ils doivent partir maintenant pour être prêt. Il m'abandonne dans le lit en m'expliquant qu'il va récupérer mes affaires dans le sèche-linge et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de détailler son corps alors qu'il enfile un caleçon. Il disparait quelques minutes et lorsqu'il revient, je sais immédiatement qu'un problème est survenu, rien qu'à la tête qu'il fait.

- Julie, excuse-moi… mais… je crois que j'ai tué ton tee-shirt.

Il me montre alors mon petit haut qui est de taille parfaite pour un gamin de six ans… et devant son air dépité, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Arrête de prendre cet air de chien battu parce que je vais mourir si je n'arrête pas de rigoler tout de suite !

Ses yeux se plissent, et il me demande platement :

- T'es en train de te moquer de moi là ?

Mais je rie tellement que je suis dans l'incapacité totale de répondre… il est trop mignon comme ça. Il s'approche lentement de moi alors que je recule tout en me tenant le ventre, de rire et de crainte mêlés… pitié, tout mais pas des chatouilles !

- Excuse-toi.

Entre deux crises, j'arrive à articuler un « _jamais_ » alors qu'il approche toujours en récidivant sa demande et qu'un sourire espiègle étire sa bouche.

- Excuse-toi.

- Tu rêves tout debout Gus.

Je le regarde poser tranquillement mon tee-shirt sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, faire craquer ses doigts et avec un air plus que désinvolte, me lancer un « _tant pis_ » alors qu'il se jette sur moi. Ma séance de torture est cependant de courte durée lorsque j'arrive à l'embrasser à son insu… et au lieu de chatouilles ses mains me prodiguent de douces caresses. Je m'égare un peu dans son cou alors qu'il commence à me frôler le dos… on ne va pas remettre ça, si ?

- GUSTAAAAAAAAV !

Je sursaute en entendant sa sœur l'appeler depuis ce qui me parait être l'autre bout de la maison tellement elle hurle fort. Il se détache doucement de moi alors que je replace mon peignoir en camouflant un petit rire devant la tête de mon chéri… il a l'air extrêmement ronchon.

- QUOI ?

- Heu… si tu ouvrais la porte vous n'auriez peut-être pas besoin d'hurler comme des bêtes – je constate, blasée.

Il finit de sortir son tee-shirt du pantalon pour éviter de faire complètement débrayé et ouvre la porte mais j'éclate franchement de rire quand cette feignasse reste sur le pas pour écouter sa sœur s'époumoner d'en bas.

- Les jumeaux viennent d'appeler, ils n'arrivent pas à t'avoir sur ton portable et disent qu'ils t'attendent dés que possible au studio.

Ah, ça c'est pas une super bonne nouvelle pour moi, même s'il m'avait déjà dit qu'il partirait. Il referme la porte de la chambre avoir crié un « _OK_ » à sa frangine et vient m'embrasser directement. Mais c'est un baiser plus serein qu'avant l'interruption, ce qui implique clairement que je vais devoir rentrer chez moi. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule alors qu'il se perd dans mes cheveux et au moment où j'amorce un geste pour finir notre étreinte, il resserre ses bras et me demande :

- Viens avec moi.

Où est-ce qu'il veut que je l'accompagne encore… il est attendu, je ne pense pas qu'il ait le temps de faire quoi que se soit dans l'immédiat. Je le regarde avec des yeux brillants d'incompréhension et lui réponds :

- Où ça ?

C'est dingue comme il dégage une assurance à toute épreuve et j'ai l'impression que tant que je serais avec lui, rien ne pourra jamais m'arriver... j'adore !

- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser… je veux passer un maximum de temps avec toi. Alors viens avec moi cette après-midi. Accompagne-moi à cette émission débile… s'il te plait…

Il a l'air de penser que je peux refuser, ce que je trouve très rigolo. Il a encore des choses à apprendre sur moi on dirait.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de rester ici, toute seule, alors que tu seras je ne sais où en train de t'amuser sans moi. T'es barge ! Bien sûr que je viens !

Certaines auraient peut-être hésité mais pour ma part, je refuse de m'éloigner de lui. Et puis, je ne lui dirais pas, mais ce qu'il vient de me dire me fait tellement plaisir que même s'il m'avait demandé l'impossible, j'aurais accepté !

Il défroisse son haut alors que j'enfile mon pantalon mais je me retourne rapidement vers lui.

- Il va falloir que tu me prêtes un tee-shirt, je peux pas sortir comme ça.

- C'est sûr que c'est totalement à exclure !

Roooh, et en plus il est jaloux. Que demander de plus ? Ah oui… un tee-shirt.

Je le regarde ouvrir quelques tiroirs avant d'en sortir un maillot noir avec des motifs blancs sur le devant. Je l'enfile un peu de mauvaise grâce en remerciant le ciel qu'il ne soit pas une masse, sinon j'aurai nagé dedans… mais au final je suis tellement contente d'être dans un vêtement à lui que je suis certaine d'être la plus heureuse de femme !

Je me passe les mains dans les cheveux histoire de leur redonner un peu vie et saisie la main qu'il me tend… en route !

-

**POV Sarah**

- Andreas tu m'emmerdes ! Je te dis que ça ferait beaucoup plus vendeur si tu le plaçais comme ça !

Il ne nous reste que les images des CD et les liens des partenaires à mettre en place avant d'avoir terminé et on n'arrive pas du tout à se mettre d'accord sur la mise en page.

- Mais t'es bornée c'est pas possible. Je te dis qu'ici je veux y mettre les liens pour…

Mais il est coupé par la musique hurlante de mon portable… apparemment j'ai oublié de le mettre en vibreur : oups ! Tiens Julie... j'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là.

- Salut coupine ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

…

- Ah ! T'en as de la chance… non pas moi, on ne m'a pas proposé et heureusement. Je me suis assez donnée en spectacle pour aujourd'hui.

…

- Oui sans doute… amuse toi bien. T'as les clés pour ce soir ou je t'attends ? Ouai… ouai… d'accord !

…

- Bah nous c'est bon, on est en train de terminer. J'aurais même le temps de passer à l'aéroport pour réserver de mon billet retour.

…

- Arrêtes… s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, et puis je ne t'oblige pas à rentrer en même temps que moi je te ferai remarquer.

…

- Ok ! Bah a ce soir, faites attention sur la route ! Bisous.

Je raccroche avec le moral un peu en berne. Elle _accompagne_ Gustav ce soir… elle _sort_ avec Gustav et même plus… et moi je prépare mon retour en France. Je suis d'un pathétique !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? – S'inquiète mon frère de cœur en me passant une main devant les yeux. – Tu parlais en français, c'était Julie ?

- Hein ? Oh… heu oui. Elle accompagne son nouveau petit ami à une émission de télé. – J'ironise, tout en sachant très bien qu'il comprendra de qui je parle.

- Ah ça y est ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle, j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle perde de temps en tergiversions inutiles.

Putain… ça faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il n'avait pas mis ça sur le tapis. Une éternité, le concernant.

- Oh mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Je te rappelle qu'on finit de placer tes satanés liens et mon travail ici est terminé. Alors on se dépêche histoire que j'ai le temps de m'occuper de mon vol retour à l'aéroport.

- Pourquoi l'aéroport… y'a une agence de voyage en centre ville. Ça devrait largement suffire pour préparer ta fuite.

- Je ne fuie pas !

Ça y est, ça m'agace. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous… c'est ma vie que je sache ! Si j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi en ayant réussi l'exploit de ne pas tomber dans les bras de Tom, c'est mon choix merde ! Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas comprendre que je ne veux pas souffrir autant que j'ai souffert la première fois ?

- T'es en train de penser à voix haute chérie. Et ce que tu racontes est complètement débile.

Depuis quand je pense à voix haute _et_ en allemand ? Preuve s'il en fallait une qu'il est temps pour moi de retrouver ma France natale.

- Je t'emmerde Andreas !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, et je t'aimerai encore plus si tu restais un peu plus parmi nous.

Je voudrais rester… c'est certain. Personne ne voudrait plus rester que moi mais ça ne servirait à rien. Plus je resterai et plus mon départ sera dur à vivre alors… autant faire gagner du temps à tout le monde.

Je ne lui réponds pas et me réinstalle devant l'ordinateur. Il est temps que l'on termine ce pourquoi je suis venue ici.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

**-**

**POV Tom**

Dire que je suis de mauvaise humeur est un euphémisme… David m'a pris le chou pendant ce qui m'a parut être des heures entières. Tout ça pour des malheureuses photos où Sarah apparaît avec moi, y'a pas mort d'homme quand même.

- Arrête de faire la tronche – me lance mon frère depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qu'il a saoulé pour des conneries. J'en ai mal au crâne !

- Je te rappelle que j'étais là aussi, et qu'au passage j'ai un peu pris ta défense. Mais la prochaine fois je t'en pris, je te laisserai tout seul dans ta merde. Après tout, ce n'est pas mon problème… tu me gonfles.

Oups… je crois que je l'ai vexé. C'est quelqu'un de très lunatique, je le sais. Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas de s'agacer pour ce genre connerie, qu'est-ce que tu caches petit frère ?

Je m'extirpe du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais affalé pour m'approcher et m'accroupir devant lui. Et il s'obstine à regarder ailleurs alors que je me trouve à son niveau, quel boulet celui-là quand il s'y met.

- Bill…

Toujours aucun mouvement, il fixe perpétuellement un point imaginaire vers l'armoire à classeur. Je passe dans sa crinière et le fais descendre sur sa joue… ce qui le fait fermer les yeux. On a toujours été très tactile l'un envers l'autre à cause de notre jumélité mais c'est le même bordel que pour Sarah… David nous empêche ce genre de contact en public parce que, dit-il, ça alimente les rumeurs sur une pseudo-relation « entre frères ». Tu parles ! Mais je me rappelle quand même du jour où on a été pris en photo alors que j'embrassais mon frère sur la joue, j'aime mieux vous dire qu'on a vraiment passé un sale quart d'heure. On était aussi plus jeune et on l'ouvrait sans doute un peu moins.

Toujours est-il que je sais exactement le calmer lorsqu'il fait du boudin. Je joue machinalement avec une mèche de ses cheveux et son visage se détend à vue d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive petit Billou…

Il grogne comme pour me signaler « _qu'il n'y a rien_ » mais je ne lâcherai pas le morceau cette fois-ci. Ça fait plusieurs jours que ça dure et malgré mon moral de choc, il va finir par me pourrir l'existence… en dehors du fait que je m'inquiète pour lui bien sûr !

- Arrête ! D'ordinaire tu ne te serais jamais énervé pour ça alors je répète, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Pffff ça m'agace tout ça. Notre vie privée est tombée dans le domaine public… nos moindres faits et gestes sont décortiqués dans le monde entier et je me dis qu'on ne sera jamais tranquille.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ce crétin ? On fait ce qu'on a toujours rêvé de faire et on est ce qu'on a toujours voulu être, tout en sachant ce que ça nous demanderait comme sacrifice… ça cache forcément un truc.

- Ça ne t'a jamais gêné auparavant. Pourquoi tout d'un coup est-ce que ça changerai ?

- Parce qu'on te prend la tête alors que t'as envie d'avancer dans ta vie privée. Voila pourquoi ! C'est comme si nous n'étions bon qu'à faire de la musique… je n'ai pas envie de rater des choses importante de ma vie parce que je suis célèbre.

Ah, donc le problème ne vient pas de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment… mais j'avoue que je pige que dalle à ce qu'il essaye de me dire là.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être un tout petit peu plus clair ?

Il joue quelques secondes avec son piercing et me dit un mot, un seul, qui pour moi veut tout dire.

- Lena…

Depuis le temps qu'elle le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit, je trouve ça étonnant qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé entre eux. On l'a rencontré en primaire et son amitié envers mon frère a toujours était irrationnelle. Il n'y a que lui qui, malgré les années, ne s'est aperçu de rien.

- Et bah quoi « Lena » ?

Il m'explique alors qu'il s'est franchement engueulé avec elle le soir où Sarah avait disparu. Je pensais qu'il parlait du moment où elle l'avait rappelé alors qu'on cherchait la petite française partout mais non… ils se sont rappelés le soir même et apparemment la conversation a été encore plus tendue que la première.

- Et puis là-dessus, Sarah m'embrouille la tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans ma puce ? Je décide de ne pas poser la question à voix haute, histoire de le laisser aller au bout de ses pensées, mais franchement… elles tardent à se faire connaître. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il perdrait sa langue.

- Bon t'accouches ou quoi ? C'est quoi le problème avec Lena ?

- Je sais pas… c'est bizarre… je crois que je viens de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

Ah non mais là, je ne peux pas me retenir et j'éclate franchement de rire devant les yeux écarquillés de mon frère qui sourit aussi en réfléchissant à la bêtise qu'il vient de me sortir.

- Nan mais j'ai toujours su que c'était une fille espèce de bouffon ! C'est juste que je n'aie jamais pensé à elle comme _ça_. Je sais pas, c'est Sarah l'autre jour qui m'a parlé d'elle et… je savais déjà que je tenais à elle… mais… je me suis aussi rendu compte que peut-être elle me plaisait…

- Peut-être ?

Je pose ma question en levant un sourcil moqueur, il est vraiment débile quand il parle d'amour. On peut me reprocher d'être un peu trop « cash » en ce qui concerne les filles mais alors lui, dans le genre je tourne autours du pot pendant quinze ans ! Et comme il n'a pas l'air de vouloir reprendre la parole, je me lance.

- Non mais tu l'as regardé récemment ou tu penses encore à elle comme à la gamine de neuf ans qui a débarqué dans notre école ? C'est une vraie bombe, t'attends quoi ? Qu'elle se trouve un copain à qui tu devras casser la gueule parce qu'il lui aura fait du mal ?

Il grogne encore tout en repoussant ma main de ses cheveux, s'il s'agace c'est que j'ai touché un point sensible. Et oui mon pote, je sais toujours où taper pour te faire réagir… c'est comme ça ! Mais on n'a pas l'opportunité de reprendre notre conversation car la porte s'ouvre sur Georg qui vient d'arriver au studio.

- Punaise, j'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais me laisser partir.

Mon frère et moi nous regardons avant de se tourner vers notre ami chevelu et demander d'une seule et même voix :

- Vicky ?

Le pauvre garçon se fait harceler par la nana de l'accueil depuis je ne sais combien de temps et je crois qu'il ne sait plus comment lui dire qu'il n'est pas intéressé. On déconne entre nous pendant un temps et je me mets ensuite sur l'ordinateur pour lancer une partie de carte. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de me faire laminer lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvre de nouveau sur Gustav… ça y est, nous voici au complet. Je lui lance un vague salut et reporte mes yeux sur ma partie… avant de relever la tête rapidement : J'ai raté un truc ou quoi ?

- Heu… Salut Julie. – Lance mon frère de façon aussi éloquente que ce que j'aurais pu être moi-même.

Et étonnement, je la trouve nerveuse, ce qui est relativement étrange quand on connaît un peu le personnage. Gustav se rapproche d'elle pour lui passer un bras autour de la taille et lui déposer un baiser dans le cou… je crois que je suis en pleine quatrième dimension ! Mais je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas réaliser parce que Georg demande en se tournant vers notre pote :

- T'aurais pas un truc à nous dire là ?

- Ou plutôt, _vous_ n'auriez pas un truc à nous dire ? – Précise mon frère.

- Vous n'êtes pas stupides et vous avez l'air d'avoir très bien compris. Y'a rien d'autre à rajouter.

Toujours très clair, court et concis notre Gusty.

- Mais… depuis quand ? – Demande encore mon jumeau l'air quelque peu hébété.

Et malgré sa petite hésitation du début c'est Julie qui, reprenant ses bonnes habitudes, nous envoie bouler.

- C'est dingue ce que vous êtes curieux pour un groupe de mecs… on dirait des vraies gonzesses.

Et la vérité me saute en plein visage… Gustav a réussi là où moi j'ai échoué jusqu'à présent. Julie et lui sont ensembles alors que Sarah ne me lâche toujours que trois mots par heure… quand elle est de bonne humeur ! Le seul avantage, en dehors du fait que mon pote se soit casé, c'est que je vois enfin la fin de mon calvaire personnel avec David.

- C'est notre manager qui va être content, il va peut-être _enfin_ me lâcher la grappe !

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il fait une entrée fracassante dans le bureau, des dossiers pleins les mains et j'esquisse un sourire alors qu'il constate les mains de nos amis plus liées que jamais. Il se frotte les yeux avant de se parler à lui-même mais d'une voix suffisamment haute pour qu'on en profite tous :

- J'abandonne… ils me désespèrent tous !

Il pose les dossiers sur son bureau en dégageant au passage les pieds que Georg avait posé dessus et se tourne vers notre batteur.

- Je suppose qu'elle vient avec nous ?

Notre blondinet ne répond rien mais il rapproche d'avantage Julie contre lui en défiant David de dire quelque chose contre ça. Je me suis engueulé avec lui pendant deux heures et je suis presque sûr que ça n'a pas eu le même impact que ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Il faut dire que Gustav peut avoir un sacré regard de tueur quand il s'y met. Du coup, le silence se prolonge un peu, faisant grimper la tension d'un cran. Et comme d'habitude, je me lance à l'eau histoire d'aider mon ami… je me lève d'un bond en lançant un joyeux :

- Donc tout est en ordre. On décolle ?

On s'est tous dirigés vers le parking où devait sûrement nous attendre Saki et j'ai lancé un petit sourire en coin à Julie lorsqu'elle m'a fait un clin d'œil… pas besoin de me remercier, je connais un peu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent alors si je peux faire en sorte de faire chier David, je ne vais pas me priver !

Je m'installe à côté de mon frère qui a déjà posé son front contre la fenêtre… ça y est, il est reparti dans ses pensées. Je le laisse à ses réflexions pour m'occuper des miennes : c'est trop con parce que si j'avais su que Julie venait, j'aurais demandé à Sarah de se joindre à nous aussi.

Je ne suis pas complètement idiot et soupçonne violemment Andreas de tout faire pour prolonger leur « travail » mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va durer indéfiniment et je suppose qu'elle va bientôt devoir rentrer chez elle.

_Tu me manques aussi_… est-ce qu'elle a compris le sens de notre chanson, est-ce que j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais ? Je l'espère sincèrement parce que je ne sais pas comment lui dire autrement qu'en musique. Je sais que je dois être pire que maladroit, mais je n'ai jamais eu à faire ça auparavant : Mon frère sait pertinemment que je m'ouvrirai les veines pour lui et les filles que j'ai pu faire passer dans mon lit n'étaient que des étrangères. Comment dire à une personne bien spécifique qu'elle est essentielle à ma vie… je ne sais pas.

Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ce matin ? J'ai complètement pété une durite! J'aurais tout fait pour retrouver l'intimité qu'on avait su se créer à Paris, mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'était pas prête à ça… et j'avoue m'être senti intimidé face à ce petit bout de femme. Je n'ai pas osé la toucher, alors je n'ai fait que l'effleurer en m'imprégnant de son odeur si subtile… je sais que ça l'a déstabilisé, la connaissant quand même un minimum… mais si seulement elle pouvait savoir l'effet que ça a eu sur moi : Je crois que mon rythme cardiaque n'a jamais été aussi irrégulier qu'à ce moment là.

- Oui, elle veut acheter son billet de retour aujourd'hui.

Cette simple phrase me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, car même perdu dans les limbes de mes pensées, je sais exactement de qui on parle.

- Comment ça ? – Dis-je d'une voix légèrement plus froide que ce que j'avais prévu.

Julie se met à me fixer, et je sais qu'elle ne parle alors que pour moi.

- Je l'ai eu au téléphone avant d'arriver au studio. Elle a fini ce pourquoi on lui avait demandé de venir et va valider son billet pour rentrer dés que possible sur Paris… puisque rien ne la retient ici.

Rien ne… Ok. Donc elle n'a rien compris à la chanson. C'est parfait. Elle veut rentrer ? Très bien, qu'elle rentre. Après tout, qui suis-je pour elle si ce n'est un ex encombrant ?

Mais la vérité, c'est que je me sens misérable et abattu. Et comme un parfait petit soldat, je n'en montre rien… sauf Bill qui doit ressentir ma confusion au plus profond de lui.

- Bon, ça veut dire que demain soir : Grosse fiesta à la maison ! Il est hors de question qu'elle reparte d'Allemagne sans avoir fait la fête. – Lance Georg.

Les fêtes chez lui sont toujours impressionnantes… du monde, de la boisson à gogo, de la musique à fond… des fois je me demande si notre clip « _Schrei_ » n'a pas été inspiré de ça… le fracassage de la maison en moins.

Gustav et Georg se tapent dans la main comme pour valider la soirée à venir alors que moi je me demande ce qu'il pourrait arriver de pire. Cette journée est vraiment un enfer.

J'ai passé le reste du trajet la musique plein les oreilles à éviter de regarder notre couple vedette se bécoter sans aucune pudeur.

-

**POV Sarah**

- Ils font ça pour te dire au revoir, t'es obligée d'être présente ! – Me supplie Andy.

Raaaah Georg et ses idées foireuses… quel besoin de faire une fête pour moi. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne bordel !

- Mais j'ai un vol pour demain matin, vous n'aurez qu'à faire la fête sans moi.

L'agent de voyage nous regarde patiemment en attendant que je finalise ma réservation mais Andreas est plus rapide que moi et se tourne vers elle.

- Validez pour après-demain, ça ira très bien.

Je m'exclame mais le regard qu'il me lance me coupe la parole directe ! Je m'enferme dans un mutisme boudeur alors que la personne tend mon billet d'avion fraîchement édité à mon ami et nous ressortons enfin de l'agence de voyage. A peine ai-je fait quelques pas qu'Andreas me saisit par le bras pour me retourner brusquement.

- A quoi tu joues ? – Je lui demande agacée.

- Non. À quoi est-ce que tu joues _toi_. Tu comptais vraiment repartir sans leur dire au revoir ? Sans _lui_ dire au revoir ?

Et ma réponse est aussi spontanée qu'irréfléchie.

- Oui.

On ne peut plus limpide… il ne pourra pas m'accuser de ne pas jouer franc-jeu avec lui au moins.

- Mais t'es complètement conne c'est pas possible !

J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur en entendant l'insulte. Ça fait toujours plaisir. Mais ce qui m'alarme bien d'avantage, c'est que c'est la première fois que je le vois énervé comme ça.

- Tu sais Sarah, j'ai vraiment essayé de te comprendre mais là, tu dépasses vraiment les limites. Dieu seul sait que je t'adore et que tu as pris une place importante dans ma vie et dans la leur mais là… Tu es d'une mauvaise foi hallucinante et ton mauvais caractère est sans borne. D'accord t'as morflé et je ne le conteste pas, mais il serait peut-être temps d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe autour de toi et ne plus te regarder le nombril. Tom n'arrête pas de venir vers toi et tout ce que tu veux faire, c'est rentrer à Paris en catimini. T'as pensé à ce qu'il aurait ressenti en voyant ça ? Non bien sûr, t'es trop occupé à te complaire dans ton mal être… mais tu n'iras jamais mieux tant que tu refuseras de faire face à ce que tu ressens pour lui.

Il est méchant, c'est la première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit… méchant et dur ! Ce qu'il me dit me fait un mal de chien et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je lui arrache mon billet des mains tout en lui criant au visage :

- Et bien si je suis si égoïste que ça, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici avec moi ? J'aurais due être complètement égoïste et ne jamais venir ici ! J'ai pas demandé à être reconnue dans la rue par des inconnus et à être insultée parce que j'apparais sur une photo avec lui. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer si je reste ? Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver en face d'hystériques complètement en rogne et me faire tabasser simplement pace que j'apparais avec eux ou avec lui dans un putain de journal de merde !

Je l'abandonne alors seul au milieu de la rue et m'éloigne d'un pied plutôt rapide vers mon hôtel, tout en fulminant. Non mais quel connard ! D'où se permet-il de croire que tout ça est si facile pour moi ?

Lorsque j'arrive à destination, je ne suis toujours pas calmée et je claque la porte de ma chambre aussi forte que possible pour passer mes nerfs… sans succès ! Je trouve alors sur mon lit refait, des magazines où Tom et moi apparaissons ainsi qu'un petit mot d'Anaïs :

_« Au cas où t'es besoin d'un peu de lecture, je te prête mes mag._

_Rends-les-moi à l'occaz._

_Bisous, Anaïs »_

Et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de prendre la pile de livres et de les balancer à travers la pièce. Qui a dit qu'une paire de lunette et une capuche caché un visage, que je le démonte ? J'avais réussi, chez Andreas, à laisser tout ça de côté mais dés qu'on a mis un pied dehors, j'ai bien vu les regards insistant de certaines personnes.

Y'a même une nana qui s'est pointée en me demandant si c'était moi « _sa nouvelle pétasse _»… charmant accueil. Vous comprenez peut-être plus mon envie de partir d'ici au plus vite sans jamais le revoir ?

Je me pose sur mon lit et prend ma tête dans les mains. Tout est confus et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Oui il me manque et oui j'aurais pu lui sauter dessus ce matin mais… je suis sûre que ça va encore mal finir. Et je n'ai pas envie de retomber dans une dépression alors que Monsieur sillonnera le monde et les lits de ses habitantes.

Je m'allonge jusqu'à ne former qu'une petite boule… je me suis engueulée avec Andreas et je le vis super mal, c'était un de mes rares soutiens ici. Mes yeux se ferment de lassitude et je me laisse lentement glisser dans le sommeil… au moins quand je dors, je ne pense pas !

Toc, toc, toc.

- Sarah, je sais que t'es là, mon père t'as vu rentrer. Ouvre s'il te plaît.

J'ouvre difficilement un œil alors que j'entends les coups frappés à ma porte et apparemment il s'agit d'Anaïs… mais sincèrement, je n'ai envie de voir personne dans l'immédiat.

- Bon… bah l'émission commence dans cinq minutes. Tu captes la chaîne depuis ta chambre mais si tu veux la regarder avec moi, tu seras la bienvenue.

L'émission ? Il est déjà si tard que ça ?

…

Ah oui… l'émission ! Je remets en ordre ma frange et attend d'entendre Anaïs partir avant de me lever de mauvaise grâce pour allumer mon poste de télévision. Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire : Elle fait chier celle-là, d'un côté elle ne veut plus entendre parler de lui et de l'autre elle le regarde à la télé.

Oui, mais à la télé il ne me grille pas en train de le reluquer et puis la télé, c'est impersonnel… je ne risque pas grand-chose. Je me réinstalle sur mon lit en prenant un coussin dans mes bras et regarde les publicités défiler jusqu'à ce que le vibreur de mon téléphone se mette en marche.

_« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. M'en veut pas mais je m'inquiète trop pour toi. Bisous soeurette. »_

Si, je lui en veux ! Bien sur que je suis folle de rage… mais je sais aussi qu'il a raison. Je me lamente sur mon pauvre sort depuis bien trop longtemps mais j'y peux rien, j'ai trop peur d'avoir mal à nouveau.

L'émission débute enfin mais si c'est comme en France je ne me fais pas d'illusion, le groupe devrait passer en dernier, histoire qu'on scotch devant l'écran toute la soirée. Les artistes se suivent et je n'en connais pas un seul… moi et la musique allemande, ça fait deux ! J'en profite pour commencer à taper une réponse à Andreas mais ne sachant pas réellement comment ordonner tout ça, j'abandonne rapidement.

Et après une heure de show, le présentateur annonce enfin les Tokio Hotel… pas trop tôt ! Il chante leur nouveau single « _Heilig_ »… en play-back. Les pauvres. Pourtant ils font comme s'ils s'amusaient tout autant, de vrais professionnels. Bill fait des signes au public, Georg et Tom partage quelques secondes de complicité, Gustav tape aussi fort que possible sur ses percussions. Oui… pour un néophyte, ils ont l'air de s'éclater. Et une fois la chanson terminée et les cris des fans un peu calmés, ils se dirigent vers le canapé des invités.

- Alors, ça fait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu nous voir – s'exclame le présentateur qui leur tape dans le dos… comme s'il retrouvait de vieilles connaissances.

Les garçons s'installent en vrac, Tom à côté de Georg et Gustav et Bill respectivement sur les accoudoirs du siège. Ils se prêtent de bonne grâce au jeu des questions-réponses et j'ai la vague impression que ce n'est pas la première fois pour eux qu'ils viennent sur ce plateau. Ils ont l'air trop à l'aise.

- Bon, il parait que vous avez eu un concert hier. Ça c'est bien passé ?

-

**POV Tom**

Ah, ce vieux Jack… une éternité qu'on n'est pas venus chez lui, et personnellement ça ne me manquait pas. Ce mec est un vrai fouille merde ! J'écoute mon frère répondre aux questions récurrentes mais lorsqu'il évoque notre concert de la veille, je sais que la conversation va dévier… fatalement. C'est toujours comme ça de toute façon : à croire que notre vie personnelle est plus intéressante que notre musique.

- C'était super, il y avait une très bonne ambiance. On adore remplir des salles de 12.000 personnes mais les petits événements comme celui-là nous rapproche de notre public. C'est très différents tout en étant presque pareil – répond Georg.

- Vous avez chanté des nouvelles chansons, dont une particulièrement touchante m'a-t-on dit. Votre troisième album serait-il déjà prêt ?

- Houla non ! On a quelques morceaux mais on ne travaille pas réellement sur la mise en place d'un nouvel opus. Ça vient comme ça, au fil des jours et de l'inspiration de chacun. On préfère se consacrer à nos concerts pour le moment.

- D'accord, d'accord – répond Jack tout en fouillant sur la table base qui se trouve devant nous. – Vous allez peut-être pouvoir éclairer ma lanterne. – Il se tourne vers moi en brandissant la une d'un magazine édité aujourd'hui et reprend la parole avec l'accent typique du journaliste qui vient de trouver un scoop : – Tout le monde se pose la même question : Qui est-elle ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais… j'aurais dû parier. Mon frère me lance un regard en biais et je sais qu'à ce moment présent, l'on pense tous les deux à la même chose.

_**Flash-back**_

- Vous êtes des irresponsables, surtout toi Tom. Autant je ne disais rien quand tu faisais défiler tes conquêtes, autant là, c'est stop.

David est vraiment en pétard, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais en même temps, je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

- Tu gères notre carrière David, pas notre vie. Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis sur le sujet d'ailleurs. Reste à la place qu'est la tienne.

Je sais que mon ton est cassant, mais j'arrive à faire suffisamment de mal à Sarah tout seul, pas besoin qu'on vienne m'aider. Mon frère me lance un regard qui se veut apaisant, il sait très bien que je suis capable peu patient concernant ce sujet et que je risque de très vite m'énerver… mais tout son soutient ne suffira pas dans le cas présent. Mon manager me sort par les yeux !

- Que les choses soient claires jeune homme. – Dit-il en me pointant du doigt. Si on te pose des questions, il s'agit d'une fan qui a gagné un concours. Point.

Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? Nan mais cette histoire est vraiment en train de lui pourrir le cerveau, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

- Tu crois vraiment que nos fans pensent qu'on va rester célibataire le restant de notre vie ? Maintenant si elles sont assez connes pour le penser, je m'en bats : c'est pas mon problème. Et concernant Sarah, je dirais ce que j'ai envie de dire et ni toi ni personne ne me donnera de ligne de conduite.

_**Fin flash-back**_

On pense à la même conversation mais la question qu'il faut se poser maintenant c'est : est-ce que je parle de Sarah ou pas. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à dire ? Bill jette un œil en coin au présentateur qui attend toujours ma réponse dans un silence totale. Si je ne veux pas alimenter la polémique, j'ai intérêt à répondre… et vite.

Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas jeter Sarah en pâture à ses voraces mais je ne veux pas mentir non plus. Ok, tentons une approche globale de la situation, ça devrait satisfaire tout le monde.

- C'est une amie… étrangère… qui est venu nous aider sur un projet pour notre site et… c'est aussi quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup. A qui on tient tous beaucoup.

Des murmures montent doucement du public, Jack à l'air de se régaler de ce moment de suspens et moi qui pensais être tranquille, c'était sans compter sur son mordant pour les ragots… quel enfoiré quand il s'y met.

- Quelques personnes soupçonnent qu'elle n'ait les yeux verts. Vous confirmez ?

Ok… je suis un homme mort. Comment les gens peuvent-il déduire en écoutant une de nos chansons, qu'elle parle spécialement de moi et pire : d'elle ! Ça craint. Ils n'ont pas leurs propres vies à gérer pour s'intéresser tellement à la notre ?

Toujours est-il que maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix. Je prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène… ça passe, ou ça casse.

- Elle a effectivement les yeux verts. Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet.

J'entends un ou deux cris dans le public et il me semble aussi percevoir quelques sanglots mais il est temps pour nous de partir.

- Et bien messieurs, dames, c'était les Tokio Hotel. Merci d'être passé les gars et d'avoir été honnête avec votre public. À très bientôt.

-

**POV Sarah**

Mais quel connard ! Je regarde le groupe serrer la main du présentateur et dire au revoir au public tout en me saisissant de mon portable. C'est peut-être lâche parce que je sais qu'il ne répondra pas, mais je préfère battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud.

- _Bonjour, vous êtes sur la messagerie de Tom. Laissez un message. Bye. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

Je tente quand même de me calmer, mais à mon avis c'est pire car ma voix prend un ton froid que je ne savais pas être capable d'avoir.

- Quand tu auras envie de divulguer ta vie privée au monde entier, fais en sorte de ne pas me mettre en première ligne. Tu sais ce qu'on m'a demandé aujourd'hui ? On voulait savoir si c'était moi ta nouvelle pétasse. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie que ma vie devienne encore plus bordelique qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça Tom ! JE TE DETESTE !

Et je raccroche violemment… non il n'avait pas le droit.

-

**POV Julie**

Je sais que leur passage est fini car une petite télé est installée dans la loge, et je les attends maintenant patiemment. J'ai croisé les doigts aussi forts que possible pour que le sujet « Sarah » ne soit pas évoqué mais manifestement mes prières n'ont pas été entendues. Je ne sais pas dans quel état elle doit être en ce moment mais et je crains vraiment le pire avec son caractère impulsif.

La porte s'ouvre finalement et le groupe fait son entrée… et leur mine me montre clairement que je ne suis pas la seule à m'inquiéter.

- Tu cherches vraiment à lui faire prendre le premier avion ce soir ou quoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas simplement dire ce qu'il était convenu qu'on dise ?

Donc Bill à l'air remonté contre son frère… aurai-je raté quelque chose ?

- _Il_ avait convenu… moi j'ai jamais dit que je validais, bien au contraire ! Je ne me suis jamais caché de mes intentions.

Gus s'approche de moi pour me déposer un baiser sur le front et m'entraîne sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'installe sur une chaise… l'air de rien.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je chuchote à son oreille pour avoir un complément d'information mais il hausse les épaules d'indifférence.

- Comme d'hab, à savoir que Tom n'a absolument pas tenu compte des directives de David.

Il a dit ça à voix haute ce qui a attiré le regard noir du guitariste.

- Hey calme-toi Tomy ! Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais en désaccord avec toi – lui lance mon petit ami pour lui affirmer son soutient.

Le dit Tomy se retourne alors vers son frère.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je ne la connaissais pas, David…

Mais il se fait couper la parole par son jumeau qui a toujours l'air remonté.

- Mais je m'en fous de David espèce d'abruti. Depuis quand je me range de son côté plutôt que du tien ? C'est juste que vu la situation entre toi et Sarah… t'aurais peut-être dû régler ce problème là avec elle avant de l'exposer comme ça.

- Et comment ? – Demande Tom en balançant un bras. On se reparle à peine depuis hier, et ce n'est pas de ma faute si on devait venir ici ce soir. Et vas-y hein, écoute ton répondeur pendant que je te parle !

En effet, Bill a l'oreille collée à son cellulaire, un doigt en l'air pour signaler une pause à son jumeau et alors que celui-ci recommence à grogner il lui lance :

- Ta gueule, c'est Andreas…

Pendant ce temps là, je sens une main descendre le long de mon dos jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture de mon pantalon puis remonter un peu sous le tee-shirt. S'il tente de me faire perdre le fil de la conversation, ça marche.

Bill raccroche et se tourne vers moi en continuant d'ignorer les jérémiades de son jumeau… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mais rien qu'à son regard, je sais bien d'où vient le problème. Le mauvais caractère de Sarah a encore dû frapper.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ? – Je soupire… désabusée.

- Elle a réservé son billet pour après-demain et… je ne sais pas, apparemment ils se sont grave engueulés tous les deux… Je sais plus quoi faire Julie – rajoute t-il désemparé en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère qui s'est barré à l'autre bout de la loge.

Je suis son regard et vois le guitariste reposer son téléphone dans son sac de façon très calme, refermer ce même sac toujours lentement et malgré la pseudo sérénité qu'il dégage, quelque chose cloche… son attitude est en complète contradiction avec le visage ultra fermé qu'il arbore.

Je reporte mon attention vers mon beau gosse attitré mais au moment où j'allais l'embrasser, je sursaute en même temps que lui lorsqu'un bruit sourd surprend tout le monde. Je regarde autour de moi mais ne vois rien d'inhabituel jusqu'à ce que Bill se précipite vers son jumeau en jurant un « _mais quel con !_ ».

Tom vient de frapper le vilain mur… quelle preuve de maturité ! Le truc c'est qu'il a dû y aller un peu fort car un mince filet de sang goutte sur le parquet de la loge.

- Putain mais Tom, t'es vraiment débile ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris encore ? T'as envie que ton assureur te déteste ?

Le chanteur retire l'espèce de foulard qu'il avait autour d'un poignet pour le poser sur le poing de son double mais on dirait que ce dernier ne ressent aucune douleur, d'ailleurs il n'a toujours pas parlé, il ne fait que fixer sa main et ses yeux me sont cachés par sa casquette.

- Tom je te parle ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Il relève la tête d'un coup en me plantant un regard ultra noir dans les yeux, sans jamais répondre à son frère… et tout ce que je vois dans ce regard, c'est qu'il est profondément blessé. J'amorce un geste pour me lever mais je suis retenue par la main de Gus qui me saisit le poignet et quand je me tourne vers lui, il me fait juste un signe négatif du visage.

- N'y vas pas… je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

Je rêve où c'est de l'inquiétude que j'entends dans sa voix ?

- Et avant que tu ne poses la question, oui je m'inquiète. Et pour toi… et pour lui.

Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais sans doute trouvé ça génial qu'il se fasse du mouron pour ma petite personne mais la situation m'inquiète bien d'avantage.

Je reporte mon attention sur Tom qui me fixe toujours et j'ai l'horreur de voir une fine larme couler le long de sa joue. Il enserre le foulard de son frère et lâche d'une voix blanche

- Vous pouvez m'attendre une petite demi-heure… je dois régler un truc avec Dany.

Et sans attendre de réponse particulière, il se dégage du bras de son frère et sort de la loge. Georg ne dit rien en le laissant partir et Bill en profite pour se masser les tempes… comme d'habitude, j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer qui est Dany ?

Et là… un lourd, mais alors très lourd silence s'installe. Les trois garçons s'échangent des coups d'œil alors que le jumeau récupère le portable de son frère et se met à pianoter dessus jusqu'à écouter sa messagerie. Il fronce les sourcils et re-balance le cellulaire dans le sac de sport de Tom.

- Ils sont aussi infernal l'un que l'autre. Moi j'abandonne ! – S'exclame t-il.

- EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN PEUT M'EXPLIQUER !

Je viens de hausser la voix mais si je ne comprends pas très vite, à mon avis, je vais rapidement devenir hystérique. Gustav me passe une main sur le ventre avant de me donner une partie des informations.

- Dany fait partie du staff… c'est une stagiaire. Elle tourne autour de Tom depuis quelques temps déjà et… fin voilà quoi.

- Pourquoi vous faites tous ces tronches-là s'il est juste parti la voir ?

- Parce que ta copine lui a hurlé par messagerie interposée qu'elle le détestait et que Tom ne passe jamais « voir » une fille si tu vois ce que je veux dire – réplique Bill.

Ah… merde ! Je me redresse alors de mon siège vivant en jurant après les garçons qui ont laissé partir la guitariste comme ça.

- Où tu vas ? – S'inquiète mon homme.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer dans les détails. Je fais ce pourquoi je suis censée être venue ici : Je protège les arrières de ma meilleure amie.

- Réparez vos bêtises de mec ! – J'annonce en sortant de la pièce.

Je marche rapidement à travers les couloirs à la recherche de dreads blondes, tout en me saisissant de mon portable.

- _Et non, je ne suis pas dispo mais laisse moi un message et je rappellerai… peut-être. Bisous. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

- Sarah je te jure que t'as intérêts que je m'écroule de fatigue chez Gustav ce soir, parce que je te promets un sale quart d'heure quand on va se revoir.

Elle est bornée, c'est un fait… mais il est encore plus borné qu'elle et leur jeu du chat et de la souris commence vraiment à me prendre la tête. Je croise un technicien à qui je demande où se trouve la fameuse Dany et il m'indique une direction qu'il l'a vu prendre avec un membre du groupe. J'augmente la cadence de mes pas pour ne pas arriver trop tard et lorsque j'entends un rire s'échapper de derrière une porte… je sais que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Ni une, ni deux, je l'ouvre d'un coup sec et mon petit effet est réussi puisqu'ils se retournent tous les deux dans un bel ensemble.

Je ne lui dirai jamais… mais Sarah a de la chance que je sois arrivée à ce moment là.

Je retrouve Tom appuyé contre une table alors que la personne que je suppose être Dany est accroupie devant lui, avidement intéressée par le fait de détacher les boutons du pantalon du guitariste.

Elle a au moins la décence de rougir et de se relever lorsqu'elle croise mon regard… je ne lui ai jamais parlé et pourtant, je vous assure que je la déteste déjà. Mais à vrai dire, sa vie m'importe peu : elle peut sucer qui elle veut, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Par contre… _lui_… je vais lui fumer sa tronche. Et c'est d'une voix aiguisée que j'ouvre les hostilités.

- T'as rien trouvé de plus débile pour essayer de l'oublier ?

Il me regarde toujours avec ses yeux noirs de colère mais je n'ai pas peur de lui, surtout que je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. Il emploie alors le même ton que moi pour me répondre.

- Julie, dégage… tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

Occupé ? Mes yeux se reposent avec condescendance vers Dany, qui n'ose même pas esquisser un geste.

- Mais ça mon petit Tom, ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu peux continuer ce que t'as à faire si tu veux.

Il prend alors la main de la petite conne qui l'accompagne tout en se rapprochant de la sortie.

- Et ben c'est nous qui allons ailleurs dans ce cas. Reste là si ça te chante.

Il se rapproche toujours plus mais lorsqu'il arrive à mon niveau, je coince le bras de Dany et la regarde dans les yeux. Le petit « _aïe_ » qu'elle couine quand mes doigts pincent sa peau un peu plus fort que nécessaire me ferait presque plaisir.

- Ecoute moi bien espèce de traînée… tu dégages et tu ne t'approches plus jamais de lui. Sinon je te grille auprès de ton responsable… je suis certaine qu'il sera ravit d'apprendre tes petits passe-temps.

Elle jette un regard effrayé vers Tom qui m'intime l'ordre de « _fermer ma gueule_ » mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse dans mes menaces.

- Tom, toi plus que quiconque, tu sais que je ne parle jamais en l'air. Lâche-la qu'elle puisse partir sans histoire.

Il grogne tout en jetant plus la main de Dany qu'il ne la lâche et elle se sauve limite en pleurant. En même temps je me mets à sa place, bonjour l'humiliation… ouai mais en fait, non. Ma compassion à des limites et à se comporter comme une pute, on finit à être traité comme telle.

Tom et moi nous toisons l'un l'autre quelques instants et le silence est vraiment pesant mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'attaque.

- T'es vraiment un putain de connard.

Il écarquille les yeux, d'énervement ou du surprise je ne saurais vous le dire mais au moins, il a réagit, c'est toujours ça de gagné !

- T'es mignonne mais si tu me fais foirer mes coups pour m'insulter, t'es pas obligée de rester. Je ne te retiens absolument pas.

Un rire amer sort de ma gorge… je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ici mais si je suis certaine d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de faire de mal à mon amie… alors pourquoi ça ?

- Moi, je te retiens. Tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues ?

- Y'a rien à expliquer. Sarah ne veut pas de moi et je pense avoir fait assez de mon côté… elle me déteste alors j'obéis simplement à ses ordres en la faisant sortir de ma vie. C'est assez clair pour toi ?

Il a l'air tellement sûr de lui que j'ai presque peur qu'il n'ait prit le message de Sarah au pied de la lettre… mais ce qui m'afflige le plus, c'est qu'après tout ce temps, il ne la comprenne toujours pas.

- Hey, atterris ! Tu annonces à demi-mot sur une chaîne publique, qu'elle est peut-être la fille qui fait battre ce qui te sert de cœur. Déjà qu'elle était complètement flippée pour une photo sur un journal, essaye d'imaginer ce qu'elle a pu ressentir quand t'as fait ça.

Il shoot dans un carton vide avant de se retourner de nouveau vers moi en levant les bras comme s'il me montrait sa vie.

- Si elle n'est pas prête à vivre ça, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour elle.

Mais quelle espèce de crétin… qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve de si particulier pour s'accrocher comme ça !

- La rassurer peut-être, non ? Au lieu de ça, tu cours entre les premières jambes… ah non excuse moi, tu cours dans la première bouche que tu trouves. C'est vachement intelligent comme raisonnement.

- Arrêtes avec tes leçons de morales ! J'en ai plus rien à foutre de toute façon et tu perds ton temps. Je veux juste l'oublier…

Je le regarde s'accroupir par terre et se cacher le visage dans ses bras. Ça doit être un vrai raz de marée dans sa tête pour qu'il passe d'une attitude où il veut tout péter à ce que je suis en train de voir en ce moment. Je m'accroupie en face de lui et lui relève le visage pour y trouver des yeux bien trop brillants et bien trop rouges. Et mon ton se radoucit immédiatement devant tant de souffrance.

- Hier tu dis l'aimais et aujourd'hui vouloir l'oublier. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Ce n'était qu'une chanson, faut pas prendre ça au pied de la lettre. – Dit-il en retirant son visage de mes mains.

Je crois que je vais faire comme Billou… j'abandonne. Et ma mauvaise humeur revient au galop.

- Tu as raison – il me regarde l'air perplexe. Je perds mon temps avec vous deux… entre l'une qui préfère se punir de ton absence en arrêtant de manger et l'autre qui a autant de sensibilité qu'un homme des cavernes, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus. Alors tu sais quoi, va coucher avec toutes les nanas de la Terre, laisse la rentrer à Paris retrouver sa si merveilleuse vie et tout le monde sera content. Sur ce, je retourne voir les autres.

Je me relève et me dirige vers la sortie, mais je décide quand même d'enfoncer le clou.

- Oh et si tu cherches Dany, tu la trouveras certainement dans un quelconque chiotte en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, en se maudissant d'avoir croiser un jour ta route. Maintenant si tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre te satisfaire, magne-toi de te vider les couilles. J'ai une amie qui m'attend et qui a besoin de moi.

Vous pensez que je suis énervée ? Et bien vous êtes loin en deçà de la vérité. Je rentre dans la loge en claquant la porte bien malgré moi et tout ce que mon Gus trouve à me dire c'est

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller.

Goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ? Petite pluie qui fait craquer le barrage ? Je suis au bord de l'implosion mais… il n'y est pour rien, alors autant ne pas passer mes nerfs sur lui. Les minutes se succèdent alors que je tente de me relaxer par la respiration… on inspire fort et on expire… on inspire et on expire…

- Tu l'as trouvé ? – Me demande son jumeau l'air penaud.

Inspirer… expirer… inspirer… expirer…

- Oui.

Ils l'ont laissé partir sans scrupules et maintenant ils vont pleurer pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… et ben ils peuvent se brosser.

- Et ? – Demande Georg plein d'espoir.

Je m'apprête à l'envoyer bouler… mais alors d'une force, lorsque Tom fait son entrée en répondant à ma place.

- Et alors rien du tout. On se casse ?

Et c'est sous le regard de tous que je crache mon venin.

- Et ben, ça devait être un super coup pour que ça soit si court.

Et en même temps que les mots sortent de ma bouche, je me rends compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Oui, Sarah est mon amie et c'est normal que je m'en fasse pour elle mais je ne peux pas n'en vouloir qu'à Tom.

Personne ne relève mon intervention mais je sens bien le malaise et c'est tout en me passant une main dans les cheveux que je reprends la parole.

- Désolée… je suis un peu sur les nerfs je crois.

Gustav se lève pour se poster derrière moi afin de me masser un peu les épaules… je ferme les yeux pour apprécier d'avantage son toucher et alors que Tom tente de joindre son meilleur ami, son jumeau casse le silence.

- De toute façon, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, on est tous sur les nerfs. Je vais trouver Saki pour qu'on dégage de là. J'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de plonger dans mon lit.

Pour une fois Billou, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

Je regarde blasée mon téléphone vibrer pour la énième fois. Andreas me persécute et juste en seconde position se trouve Julie. Rien qu'à eux deux, ils doivent comptabiliser une vingtaine d'appels en absence… et dans le lot, il me semble avoir décelé deux ou trois tentatives désespérées de Bill.

Mais aucune trace de Tom.

En même temps quoi de plus normal. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis y être allée un peu fort… non ?

Non !

Je récupère mon cahier qui traîne sur la table de nuit en vue de passer mes nerfs dessus, et fais tomber la moitié des papiers qu'il y avait dedans au passage. Je m'en tape, ils ne tomberont pas plus bas. Pour le moment, j'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées. Je tourne les pages déjà noircies jusqu'à en trouver une vierge et commence à y faire des traits dans tous les sens.

Pourquoi a-t-il parlé de moi ce soir ?

Je trace des courbes qui me semblent n'avoir ni queue ni tête…

Et pourquoi est-ce que je me suis énervée comme ça ?

Avec mon doigt je passe sur certains traits pour les brouiller légèrement…

Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ce que disent les autres, même s'ils pensent que je suis une fille de plus pour lui ?

_Toc, toc, toc._

Je sursaute violemment aux coups frappés sur ma porte tout en lâchant mon cahier, pour me poser une main sur le cœur qui a faillit s'arrêter ; avant de vérifier l'heure qu'il peut être. Minuit passé, déjà ? Ça fait une bonne heure que je suis en train de martyriser mon cahier.

Ça ne peut pas être Julie puisqu'elle a normalement la clé pour ouvrir, peut-être Anaïs qui vient récupérer ses journaux mais il est bien tard pour ça… je suis toujours en pleine spéculation lorsque la personne m'interpelle depuis le couloir.

- Sarah, ouvre cette satanée porte !

Mon portable m'annonce dix-sept nouveaux appels non décrochés alors que j'avais déjà annulé les autres... il n'abandonne jamais ! Je me lève en jetant maladroitement mon cahier sur le lit et me dirige vers la porte.

- Sarah ouv…

- C'est bon, j'arrive. T'as l'attention de réveiller tout l'hôtel à gueuler comme ça ou quoi ?

Je donne un tour de clé et ouvre sur l'intrus qui n'est autre qu'Andreas. Il rentre alors dans ma chambre tout en faisant de grands gestes.

- T'aurais pu décrocher, je me fais un sang d'encre depuis cette après-midi !

- Je boudais. – Je réponds d'un ton laconique. Et je boude toujours si ça t'intéresse.

Il ramasse mes papiers éparpillés sur le sol pour en faire un petit tas rangé sur la table de nuit et s'installe finalement sur mon lit. Je referme la porte, vaincue d'avance. Je n'arriverais pas à le mettre dehors sans qu'il n'ait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Je m'adosse au battant, et regarde mon ami dans le blanc des yeux… et ce petit jeu pourrait durer indéfiniment, mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Andreas ? Il est tard.

Le contact visuel se rompt et il tourne son attention vers le petit tas de documents qu'il a ramassé… en première position se trouve mes fameuses photos qu'il regarde une par une.

- Vous aviez l'air bien à cette époque. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Punaise… Il va falloir que je lui explique combien de fois ? Il a besoin d'entendre combien de détail pour se mettre dans le crâne que je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça ?

- Tu le sais déjà… je n'ai pas envie de me répéter. – Lui dis-je de façon lasse.

- Je sais que vous avez été heureux ensemble… ça a été court, mais vous avez été heureux quand même. Pourquoi refuses-tu d'être heureuse de nouveau ?

Je soupire… il est vrai que j'aurais sans doute toutes les raisons de rester mais voila, je suis une idiote… c'est bien connu !

- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?

Je lui fais un geste de la main pour l'inviter à poursuivre, puisque de toute façon il est venu pour ça.

- Je pense que David à raison.

Ces simples mots me font l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Que lui… mon frère… se range du côté de cette espèce de con, c'est plutôt lourd à digérer. Ça m'en coupe la parole !

- Tu n'es pas capable de gérer cette histoire. – Enchaîne-t-il.

Mais c'est qu'il m'enfonce en plus.

- Tu te fais du mal et tu lui fais du mal aussi, ça ne rime à rien du tout.

Il redépose les photos pour se saisir de mon cahier, il compte visiter toute ma chambre ou quoi ? Il arque un sourcil en regardant mon dernier dessin, et je ne comprends pas son intérêt pour ce ramassis de gribouillis. Qui voit-il de si intéressant ?

- Et pourtant, il t'obsède.

Mes clignes pour comprendre le sens à sa phase… Comment ça « il m'obsède » ?

Il tourne le cahier face à moi pour me montrer la page sur laquelle je passais mes nerfs et je suis stupéfaite : Tom… j'ai dessiné le visage de Tom. Il ne s'agit pas d'un portrait à proprement parlé, les coups de crayons sont trop agressifs. Mais son visage est très facilement reconnaissable.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ?

Je reporte mon attention sur le blond, ça fait beaucoup à gérer en même temps là. Je n'arrive même pas à formuler une phrase cohérente et je vois un éclair d'agacement traverser son regard.

- Tu sais que tu l'as démoli ce soir avec ton message de merde ?

Et je rigole, nerveusement certes, mais je rigole quand même.

- Tu vas me faire croire qu'un pauvre message laissé sur un répondeur le perturbe… laisse moi rire.

Mais son regard se durcit instantanément. Je me rends alors compte que les jumeaux, quoi qu'il arrive, auront toujours le soutient inébranlable de cet homme.

- Il n'arrête pas de venir vers toi mais dés qu'il fait un pas en avant, tu en fais douze en arrière. Jamais tu ne t'es dit que ça pourrait le fatiguer ? Alors vas-y, ris bien… mais quand tu le verras demain soir, tu comprendras ce que je tente de t'expliquer depuis des jours. Tu veux vraiment le perdre ?

Non, je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver à ce genre d'extrémité, et pourtant… comme d'habitude j'ouvre ma bouche avant de réfléchir.

- Ça faciliterait tellement les choses.

Il se relève en remettant les plis de son pantalon en place puis se dirige vers moi. Je me décale instantanément pour lui laisser libre accès à la porte. Il pose la main sur la poignée, ouvre le battant et m'annonce, tout en partant :

- Et bien félicitation, tu as réussi.

-

**POV Andreas**

J'y suis allé un peu fort, je le sais mais c'était exprès. Elle a trop longtemps été protégée et il est plus que temps qu'elle réalise l'ampleur du problème et du choix qu'elle a à faire. Soit elle accepte Tom dans sa globalité, c'est-à-dire avec le star-système qui va avec, soit elle laisse tomber complètement. Mais qu'elle tourne comme ça autour du pot à être totalement indécise, ça ne peut plus durer.

Surtout que Tom est complètement à bout maintenant… elle a tout gagné sur ce coup-là.

Je monte dans ma voiture et avant d'allumer le contact, appelle mon ami. Il décroche à peine la première sonnerie terminée, ce qui m'indique qu'il devait attendre de mes nouvelles avec impatience. D'ailleurs il commence à me questionner avant même que je n'ai ouvert la bouche.

- Alors, on fait quoi ?

Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'en sais rien du tout. Je n'ai pas eu le type de conversation que j'aurais voulu avoir avec Sarah et pourtant il faut prendre une décision.

- On maintient la fête… de toute façon ça fera du bien à tout le monde de décompresser.

Je le sens hésiter une seconde… je suis certain qu'il est en train de jouer avec son piercing en ce moment même.

- Tu crois qu'elle viendra ?

Je soupire. Bien sûr qu'elle viendra puisque je ferais tout pour. Il est hors de question que je lâche Tom maintenant.

- J'irai la chercher par la peau du cou s'il le faut, mais elle sera là, je peux te l'assurer…

J'hésite à poursuivre, mais mon inquiétude est trop forte.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Tu le connais, il s'enferme dans sa bulle. Même moi je n'arrive pas à l'approcher… j'ai mal pour lui Andreas, je sais plus quoi faire.

Il n'a pas besoin de me le dire. Sa douleur est palpable dans le son de sa voix, même s'il essaye de paraître le mieux possible. Il ne peut rien me cacher à ce niveau-là.

- Dis-toi que quoi qu'il arrive… tout sera fini demain. Soit ça se passe bien, soit il faudra que tu sois là pour lui.

- Comment veux-tu que je sois là pour lui, il n'accepte déjà pas la situation.

- C'est une tête brûlée… et le pire c'est qu'elle aussi. Y'a plus qu'à espérer que l'alcool les aidera à se décoincer un peu.

J'entends quelques bruits étouffés et Bill reprend le combiné.

- Je te laisse, il est là. A demain beau gosse.

Je grogne tout seul dans ma voiture alors qu'il a déjà raccroché, je ne supporte pas quand il m'appelle comme ça… crétin de rockeur chevelu !

Je ne sais pas comment tout ça va se terminer mais… ça ne se présente vraiment pas bien du tout pour le moment.

-

**POV Sarah**

Si je vous dis que ma nuit a été courte, vous me croyez ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi deux heures… en même temps, je crois que ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Le réveil a été mon meilleur ami cette nuit, et quand j'en ai eu marre de le regarder, je me suis jetée sur mon cahier pour y noircir des pages entières.

Ils y sont tous passé après Tom. J'ai dessiné Bill, Gustav, Georg, Gus et Julie, Julie toute seule… on fait ce qu'on peut pour passer le temps hein ! Et surtout pour ne pas penser au carnage de la veille.

Je suis la championne du monde des pauvres tâches… en une seule soirée j'ai réussi à m'engueuler avec Andreas, envoyer chier Tom et me faire menacer par Julie des pires tortures… je crois que j'ai gagné le jackpot !

Il est maintenant 10 heures du matin et le lit de ma colocataire est dans le même état que la veille. Elle sera à mon avis très fatiguée quand elle va réapparaitre, mais aura moins passé une bonne nuit. La vie est trop injuste !

Décidée à faire mon mea culpa, je me dirige vers la salle de bain le pied lourd… et je croise les doigts pour qu'une bonne douche froide me réveille dans un premier temps, et qu'elle m'aide à y voir plus clair dans un second. Je rentre dans la cabine et alors que je me place sous le pommeau, j'ouvre le jet à sa puissance maximum… si seulement je pouvais me noyer !

_Je pense que David a raison._

La conversation d'hier soir me revient au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent…

_Tu n'es pas capable de gérer cette histoire._

Oui, il a raison… je suis complètement effrayée et ça fait six mois que ça dure… six mois que je me sens mal, d'abord parce qu'il me manquait, ensuite parce que je lui en voulais et maintenant parce que je suis complètement larguée. C'est tellement simple de l'envoyer chier pour qu'il me déteste, au moins je peux lui en vouloir pour une bonne raison et pas simplement par ce que je l'...

- Sarah, ça fait dix minutes que je poirote dans la chambre, magne-toi le cul parce qu'on n'a pas la journée.

Je suis tellement surprise que je manque de glisser sur la céramique du bac à douche. Ça ne va pas de me faire une peur pareille ? Je coupe l'eau et me sèche rapidement mais en même temps j'essaye de repousser l'échéance… je n'ai pas envie de me faire allumer.

Pas maintenant.

Pas après la nuit de merde que j'ai passé.

J'enfile mon pantalon et un débardeur et pousse la porte, les mains tremblantes. Ma Julie est en train de faire des va-et-vient dans toute la chambre en enfournant dans son sac diverses choses et s'arrête illico en me voyant m'installer sur mon lit. Elle me jette à peine un coup d'œil avant de lancer d'un ton plus que neutre :

- Bon, t'es prête ?

Mes yeux se plissent de soupçons. Pourquoi est-elle aussi calme alors qu'elle m'avait promis mille tourments ?

- Prête pour quoi ?

Elle se change rapidement en passant des fringues propres et c'est en lassant ses chaussures qu'elle reprend la parole.

- Journée entre fille. Je voudrais bien rencontrer cette fameuse Lena dont tout le monde me dit tant de bien.

Lena ? La rencontrer ? Putain, ça y est je suis en panique.

- Ah… d'accord. Mais heu… pourquoi t'es aussi calme ?

Elle récupère son sac qu'elle enfile sur l'épaule avant de se poster devant moi et son air me met encore plus mal à l'aise que tous les hurlements qu'elle aurait pu pousser.

- Tu es une grande fille, si tu penses qu'il n'est pas pour toi, que tu es persuadée que tu ne seras jamais heureuse avec lui et que t'en as rien à foutre de sa gueule… je ne peux pas t'obliger à sortir avec lui. Tu sais ce que tu fais, je suppose que c'est une décision mûrement réfléchie et quoi que je te dise ça ne changera rien.

Bah merde alors… c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

- Et ne me lance pas ce regard. Ça fait une semaine qu'on essaye tous de t'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe. Andreas, Bill, Lena, moi et même lui d'une certaine façon. Quoi qu'on dise tu nous rembarres, tu as toujours le dernier mot et quand ce n'est pas toi, c'est Tom. Donc, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas envie d'évoquer ce sujet avec toi aujourd'hui. Si c'est ton dernier jour en Allemagne, autant en profiter pour ne pas s'engueuler.

- C'est une chose de ne pas s'engueuler… c'en est une autre qu'il y ait une bonne ambiance. Si c'est pour que l'atmosphère soit aussi froide, je préfère encore que tu vides ton sac maintenant.

Je me suis mise directement sur la défensive mais je ne comprends pas l'attitude de mon amie. En l'espace de 24 heures, il y a une différence hallucinante. Et même si je m'attendais à un accueil un peu particulier, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si distante.

Ça me blesse… c'est simplement la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je veux bien me battre contre tout le monde, contre la Terre entière s'il le faut, mais pas contre elle.

Elle a l'air de se rendre compte de la situation bizarre dans laquelle on se trouve toutes les deux parce qu'elle repose son sac sur le sol et vient me prendre directement dans ses bras.

- Julie je…

Elle me chuchote des « _chut_ » réconfortant à l'oreille alors que je retiens mes larmes comme je peux. Si elle aussi me lâche, je crois que je passe ma dernière journée à l'aéroport pour attendre mon vol de demain matin sans revoir personne. La perdre elle… se serait la pire des choses. C'est mon amie, ma sœur, ma confidente et savoir que je la déçois est une épreuve que je ne pensais pas, un jour, devoir surmonter.

- Excuse-moi Sarah… Mais vous voir tous les deux vous faire autant de mal pour _rien_, ça me bouffe.

- Et si tu arrêtais de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu ne crois pas que je suis assez grande pour…

- Non tu n'es pas assez grande. Si tu étais assez grande, tu n'aurais jamais fait ce que tu as fait hier soir.

Je quitte son étreinte rassurante pour me laisser glisser sur le sol. Tout le monde me parle d'hier soir comme si c'était une tragédie, je n'ai pourtant laissé qu'un message. Vue notre histoire plus que houleuse avec Tom, je ne comprends pas qu'un simple message puisse faire tant de vague.

- Il l'a si mal prit que ça ?

Elle me lance un regard d'une infinie tendresse… à la limite du regard qui veut dire « brave fille va ! ».

- Tu aurais prit comment s'il t'avait laissé un message pour te hurler qu'il te détestait ?

Oh… vue comme ça… je crois que j'aurais pété un plomb, tout bêtement. Je me prends le visage dans les mains pour me cacher. Pourquoi suis-je si maladroite avec lui, ce n'est pas pensable d'arriver à enchaîner les gaffes à cette allure !

- Quand je pense que je lui reprochais de ne pas être clair avec moi quand il était sur Paris, voila maintenant que c'est moi qui ne sais plus.

Mon amie me passe une main affectueuse dans les cheveux tout en se saisissant de mon portable. Je remonte mes jambes afin d'enfouir ma tête dans mes genoux pour ne pas céder à l'envie de me la taper contre un mur.

- Lena ? … non c'est Julie.

…

- Ah ! Tu as déjà eu Andreas, tant mieux.

…

- Ok… d'accord… ça marche, on te rejoint là-bas.

…

- Sarah ? Je sais pas, elle est en train de bouder je crois.

Je relève la tête d'un coup pour la regarder et le clin d'œil qu'elle me lance me rassure… notre petite crise est passée. Elle raccroche mon téléphone après avoir noté une adresse sur un morceau de papier et reprend son sac.

- Aller, on décolle, ta copine nous attend.

- Justement, c'est _ma_ copine. Tu l'appelles alors que tu n'as même jamais parlé avec elle ?

- Quoi, tu ne me connais pas depuis le temps !

On se met en route immédiatement après que j'ai enfilé mes baskets, mais ma déprime ne fait que s'intensifier.

- Bon tu craches le morceau où tu comptes faire la tronche pendant tes dernières heures de présence dans ce pays ?

On marche dans une rue bondée de monde et le jeu consiste à éviter le maximum de personne au risque de finir le cul par terre. Je jette un œil à mon téléphone pour voir si j'ai un quelconque message mais non… après le tumulte d'hier soir, c'est le calme plat. Je range mon précieux portable et soupire de mélancolie.

- J'ai tout foiré. J'en ai marre de me battre contre lui...

Moi… la personne possédant le taux de mauvaise foi le plus élevé de la Terre, avoue avoir tout planté. Y'a du progrès non ?

- C'est vrai que t'as battu tous les records hier soir. Mais si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais commencer par Andreas.

Et là… un doute m'assaille. Elle connait les moindres détails de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je ne pige pas là !

- Comment tu sais que je me suis embrouillée avec Andreas ?

Elle me met alors une tape amicale derrière le crâne. Aurais-je oublié de réfléchir _encore_ ?

- Mais tu ne penses à rien ma parole. J'étais avec les jumeaux hier… Andreas, jumeaux, ça te parle ? Je suis au courant de tout : de ton envie de rentrer comme une voleuse, de ton superbe message pour Tom et bien entendu, de ton engueulade avec l'autre blond. Ils passent plus de temps au téléphone que des nanas ces trois là, c'est hallucinant.

Elle fait une pause pour relacer sa chaussure alors que je m'appuie contre un poteau électrique pour l'attendre. Une fois le lacet remis en place, elle reprend sa marche en même temps que son discours.

- Donc, par ordre, je te conseille de commencer par Andreas.

- Et pourquoi pas par Tom ? C'est avec lui que j'ai surtout envie que ça aille mieux.

Et à mon plus grand désarroi, je vois ma copine hésiter. Ma copine n'hésite jamais. Ma copine ne sait même pas ce que le mot « hésiter » veut dire. Je lui attrape le bras pour la faire s'arrêter et accroche son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas… y'a un problème ?

Elle fuit mes yeux très habilement, mais je la connais suffisamment pour que ça m'alerte… et je dois dire que ça me fait paniquer un peu… non, beaucoup en fait.

- Tu le connais, c'est quelqu'un d'un peu rancunier. Et puis, ils doivent être en train de répéter… tu n'arriveras pas à le joindre. Attends ce soir.

- Est-ce que je perds mon temps si je te cuisine pour que tu vides ton sac ou c'est tout ce que j'aurais comme info ?

Elle me remet une mèche en place tendrement et je sais alors que j'ai perdu la partie, rien qu'à son regard.

- Le moment où tu vas devoir t'attaquer à Tom va être difficile. Et il va falloir que tu sois sûre de ce que tu veux faire avec lui. Ça ne sert plus à rien d'essayer de lui parler si c'est encore pour l'approcher et le rejeter dans la foulée donc… commence par Andreas. Passe une journée à te détendre et réfléchis un peu sur ce que tu veux vraiment. Et prépare ta soirée… parce qu'il va falloir que tu sortes le grand jeu si tu veux réellement le récupérer.

Le grand jeu ? Pour qu'il refuse même de me parler, c'est que j'ai vraiment dû le blesser. Elle a donc raison : Autant ne pas perdre de temps et commencer à recoller les morceaux avec celui qui est pour le moment plus accessible. Je tire le sac de Julie et me mets à fouiller dedans pour en sortir son portable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? – Me demande-t-elle.

- Je t'enregistre le numéro de Lena pour que vous puissiez vous trouver sans moi.

- Tu comptes faire quoi pendant ce temps là ?

- Suivre ton conseil. Je vous rejoins juste après alors gardez un téléphone à porté de main.

Je lui claque une bise sur la joue avant de faire demi-tour et de monter dans le premier bus que je croise.

_« Bonne chance, mais tu n'auras pas à t'excusez beaucoup. A toute suite. Ju' »_

A peine les fesses posées sur un siège que mon téléphone vibrait déjà et j'ai donc pu lire un petit message de soutient de la part de ma meilleure amie. Je l'adore… je crois que je ne lui dis vraiment pas assez souvent.

C'est après deux lignes de bus différents et une petite marche à pied que je passe, tête baissée, devant la maison des jumeaux et que je poursuis ma route jusqu'à celle de leur meilleur ami. Est-ce Tom est déjà réveillé ? Peut-être que comme me l'a si bien dit Julie, ils sont partis répéter… elle doit être mieux au courant que moi si elle a passé la nuit chez Gustav.

Je m'approche de la maison d'Andy avec un peu d'appréhension et je ne vous raconte même pas l'anxiété que je ressens lorsque je toque à la porte. Mon angoisse est pourtant de courte durée quand une femme de l'âge de ma mère se présente. Elle a les mêmes cheveux qu'Andreas, blond presque blanc, je suppose qu'il s'agit donc de sa maternelle.

- Bonjour, est-ce qu'Andreas est ici ?

- Et vous êtes ? – Me demande-t-elle de façon un peu froide.

En même temps, c'est vrai que je manque à tous mes devoirs. Reprenons.

- Je m'appelle Sarah et je suis une amie d'Andreas. J'ai besoin de le voir mais s'il n'est pas là, pourriez-vous lui dire de me contacter rapidement ?

Au fur et à mesure que je déballe mes phrases de politesses, je vois ses traits se détendre rapidement et quand je termine, elle sourit... bizarre.

- Enchantée Sarah. Je suis la mère d'Andreas et je dois dire qu'il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, je me demandais quand est-ce que j'aurais le plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Ah bah je ne m'attendais pas trop à ça mais bon. Elle finit d'ouvrir la porte pour m'inviter à rentrer dans la maison.

- Vous êtes l'amie de Tom c'est ça ? – S'enquit-elle en m'emmenant vers le salon.

J'avale ma salive un peu de travers et m'installe sur le fauteuil qu'elle m'indique.

- Heu… je crois que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça mais… heu…

Franchement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je réponde à ça ? Je la regarde se servir une tasse de thé et lui réponds par l'affirmative quand elle me montre la théière.

- Ah les jeunes… vous êtes si compliqués.

On sirote notre boisson tranquillement mais… je n'ai pas vraiment la journée devant moi. Et au risque de passer pour une impolie, je coupe court à notre échange muet.

- Votre fils est ici ?

- Oui mais il dort. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de le réveille mais je dois dire que ce matin, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de succès. Peut-être aurez-vous plus de chance.

Elle me lance un sourire espiègle qui tranche vraiment avec son air coincé… elle est vraiment bizarre cette femme. Je prends congés et vais directement vers la chambre de mon grand frère. Je tapote doucement sur la porte mais comme je m'y attendais, aucune réponse ne me parvient. Je la pousse doucement pour faire le moins de bruit possible et rentre dans cette pièce où j'ai passé des heures entières ces derniers jours. Je trouve alors une touffe de cheveux blond dépassant de sous une couette… trop mignon.

Je m'assoie sur le rebord de son lit et le regarde dormir encore un peu, il a l'air tellement paisible comme ça. J'écarte quelques cheveux qui menacent son œil droit et malgré toute la délicatesse de mon geste, je le vois ouvrir ce même œil puis le refermer en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

- Humm… Sarah ?

Dans sa voix encore endormie transperce sa surprise.

- Quoi, tu pensais t'être débarrassé de moi aussi facilement hier soir ? Tu rêves mon pote ! Bien dormis ?

Il se frotte les yeux comme un nourrisson alors qu'un bras jaillit de sous la couette pour m'entourer la taille et me faire basculer sur le lit. Je me retrouve dans ses bras en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, sa tête perdu dans mon cou. Je sais que la situation pourrait paraitre ambigüe vue de l'extérieur, mais lui comme moi savons que ces gestes n'ont pas d'arrière pensée.

- Non – grogne t'il. J'ai super mal dormi et c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à me lever ce matin. On ne devrait jamais s'endormir après s'être engueulé avec quelqu'un à qui l'on tient.

Son souffle dans mon cou me chatouille un peu mais je suis tellement bien que je ne bougerai pour rien au monde. Et puis, ses mots me réconfortent, m'atteignent, de part leur sincérité.

- On devrait faire un pacte. Réconciliation obligatoire avant de se coucher en cas de crise, ça marche ?

Je le sens me déposer un bisou dans le cou comme pour accepter notre nouvelle règle et l'on reste encore un temps sans bouger. Mais comme pour tout à l'heure avec sa mère, je n'ai pas trop le temps de flemmarder.

- Andreas… je suis désolée pour hier. – Je murmure.

- Dis pas de conneries, c'est moi qui t'es secoué dans tous les sens, donc c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

- Oui mais toi tu avais raison… sur toute la ligne. Je n'ai pas le dos assez large pour supporter tout ça alors que…

Je m'arrête… parce que je m'apprête à annoncer une vérité que seule Julie a entendu jusqu'à maintenant, et encore, elle l'a plus deviné qu'entendu. Mon blondinet se redresse, comme s'il présentait que ce que j'avais à dire était important mais je n'arrive pas à le dire… je ne l'ai jamais dit à voix haute, de peur que ces simples mots me consument.

- Alors que ? – M'encourage t-il à poursuivre.

Je soupire lamentable. Autant que ça sorte une bonne fois pour toute !

- Je n'arrive pas à gérer ma peur d'avoir mal et le fait que… que… que je l'aime à en crever.

Voila, c'est sorti. Je l'aime. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime… mais est-ce si surprenant ? Et maintenant que je l'ai dit une fois, j'ai l'impression que je pourrai le crier au monde entier. Comme si mon cœur était soulagé d'un poids devenu bien trop lourd à porter tout seul. Andreas me lance un petit sourire indulgent devant ma confession et s'approche pour me déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur.

Non, ce n'était pas si dur. Mais devant la catastrophe que j'ai faite hier, je me rends compte que je l'ai peut-être perdu pour de bon et ça fait mal. Une telle douleur s'empare de moi que ma vue commence à se brouiller légèrement.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive sœurette ?

- Il me déteste… il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. A quoi est-ce que ça sert que je dise au monde entier que je l'aime… il ne me reviendra pas pour autant.

- Que tu le dises à tout le monde n'aura peut-être aucun impact, mais que tu lui dises à lui… je pense que ça serait plus ingénieux.

- On verra bien… je… tu seras là ce soir hein ?

Il me rassure comme il peut sur la soirée à venir je l'abandonne au bon soin de sa douche pour repartir retrouver mes amies. Ma matinée a été plutôt fructueuse puisque j'ai réussi à arranger les choses avec Ju' et mon frère. Reste le plus gros morceau pour ce soir… mais je n'ai plus peur.

Le fait d'avoir annoncer haut et fort que je l'aimais a été pour moi une révélation. Oui je l'aime, et non, je ne veux pas le perdre une seconde fois. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fallut autant de temps pour me rendre compte de ça ?

Je quitte le domicile du blondinet et comme tout à l'heure, j'accélère un peu le pas devant la maison Kaulitz ; encore plus lorsque je me convaincs d'avoir vu un jumeau à une fenêtre de l'étage… mais ça a été tellement fugace que je ne saurai dire s'il s'agissait de Bill ou de Tom.

Tom… Ce soir il va falloir que je prenne une décision et dans l'immédiat, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le perdre. Mais lui ici et moi en France… lui une star et moi une inconnue… lui qui ne m'a jamais demandé de rester et moi qui n'ai jamais voulu l'approcher… Indécise vous dites ? Comment osez-vous !

Sur le chemin du retour, j'essaye de retourner la situation dans tous les sens mais je n'arrive toujours pas à trancher dans le vif. Oui je l'aime… oui il a écrit une superbe chanson sur nous… mais non je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il ressent réellement pour moi… peut-être que ça me rassurerai un peu de savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça.

Rah j'en ai marre ! Et puis de toute façon, j'aperçois déjà les filles qui me font signe à la terrasse d'un café. Je me jette pratiquement sur Lena pour lui faire la bise tellement j'ai l'impression qu'une éternité est passée depuis la dernière fois où je l'aie vu.

- Comment ça va ma grande ? – Me demande-t-elle.

Je fais la moue tout en lui lançant un regard en biais… faut pas me prendre pour une idiote non plus.

- Je suis certaine que Julie t'a tout raconté dans les moindres détails… Aïe !

Cette chipie vient de me pincer une côte pour me punir de tant de médisance, me serai-je trompée ?

- Je ne me serai pas permise ! Et pour ta gouverne, on évoquait plutôt ma nuit agitée que des problèmes quelconques.

- Une nuit agitée ? Ça explique donc ton côté débraillé de ce matin. Alors… heureuse ?

On s'est alors mises à raconter plus de conneries qu'autres choses et j'ai complètement relâché la pression en charriant mon amie à tout va.

- Vous savez qu'il a toute petite tâche de naissance sur la fesse gauche ?

Et après une ou deux autres informations croustillantes, la pauvre Lena avait les joues toutes rouges et se bouchait les oreilles.

- Arrêtez les filles ! Sinon j'arriverai plus jamais à le regarder normalement.

Mon Dieu qu'ils sont réservés ces allemands ! En même temps, vu que Ju' et moi on se raconte _tout_, je vous laisse imaginer quelle direction prenait notre conversation.

- Vous jouez au jeu de la bouteille en soirée arrosée et ça te choque de parler de sexe ? – Je lui demande un peu surprise.

- Oh tu sais… on joue à ce jeu depuis qu'on a douze ans et c'est toujours avec les mêmes personnes. C'est plutôt une « habitude » qu'on a prise, du coup c'est vrai que ça me gène un peu moins…

- Oh oui, c'est vachement logique – s'exclame Julie. Et sinon, tu viens à la fête ce soir ?

L'enthousiasme de mon amie est communicatif et j'avoue que je serai super contente d'apprendre la présence de Lena ce soir parmi nous… un peu plus de force pour moi avant d'affronter la tornade « Tom ». Mais à ma grande surprise, le regard de la belle brune s'assombrit très légèrement.

- Oui… oui je serais là.

- Cache ta joie ! – La taquine Julie.

C'est clair que ce n'est pas la bonne humeur qui l'étouffe… je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Hey, pourquoi tu fais cette tête. Tu sais que Bill sera là ce soir ?

Elle finit son café alors qu'on attend toujours de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Et quand elle me regarde en souriant, je pige encore moins.

- Quoi ? – Je lui demande naturellement.

- Rien… tu ressembles beaucoup à Bill quand tu joues avec ton piercing comme ça. C'est marrant c'est tout. Et oui, je sais qu'il sera là… c'est un peu ça le problème.

Les filles déposent sur la table de quoi payer leurs consommations alors qu'on récupère toutes nos sacs et le top départ de la journée shopping est lancé. C'est donc entre deux essayages que j'arrive à faire parler Lena…

- C'est rien de bien grave tu sais… on s'est engueulés c'est tout.

- Engueulés… _c'est tout_ ? Toi et Bill qui vous vous engueulés, et c'est _tout_ ? Mais c'était quand ? – Je demande avidement, alarmée par son ton presque résigné.

- Bah… ça remonte à quand je t'ai aidé à bouger tes affaires.

Oh la boulette ! Putain mais Bill t'es vraiment trop con des fois.

- Non mais tu déconnes ? Vous vous parlez tous les jours depuis je ne sais pas combien d'années et là, ça va faire une semaine que vous vous êtes rien dit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle m'explique alors que Bill est aussi mulet que son frère et qu'elle-même est plutôt du genre à ne pas lâcher le morceau quand elle n'a rien à se reprocher.

- Et là, je ne suis pas du tout en tord ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à aider une amie. Qu'il fasse la gueule si ça l'amuse mais je ne ferais certainement pas le premier pas !

Ok… ils ne vont pas imiter mon histoire avec Tom parce que sinon ça va vite devenir ingérable. De toute façon, je le connais le Billou, et dés qu'il reverra sa petit Lena chérie… il va lui sauter dans les bras, enfin j'espère.

- Bon les filles, j'en ai marre. – Geins Julie en sortant de la cabine avec un pantalon qu'elle n'arrive pas à fermer au niveau des hanches. Vous voulez pas aller prendre l'air… je sais pas moi, y'a pas un parc dans le coin où on pourrait se la couler douce avant de devoir aller se préparer pour ce soir ?

Ah non… pitié ! Pas ça ! Pas deux heures de préparation avant la « grande fête » ! C'est juste hors de question ! Lena intercepte d'ailleurs mon regard blasé et elle se range immédiatement du côté de Julie.

- Sarah… ce n'est pas une beuverie ce soir. On fait une fête… _ta_ fête. Alors tu vas nous faire le plaisir de ne pas débarquer là-bas en camionneur.

Ah bah ça fait plaisir à entendre ! D'ailleurs Ju' est morte de rire en entendant la réplique de notre amie allemande… elles sont bien faites pour s'entendre ces deux là ! Je me fais encore et toujours charrier jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive enfin au fameux parc que Lena « mourrait d'envie de nous faire connaître » et on s'installe directement dans l'herbe. Ça fait un bien fou parce qu'on ne s'est assises qu'une petite demi-heure pour déjeuner sur le pouce et l'après-midi est maintenant bien avancée.

- Bon ça va aller les filles, je crois que j'ai compris. Mais en attendant, je n'ai pas l'impression de m'être habillée en « camionneur » aujourd'hui.

Je leur montre mon pantalon taille basse et mon tee-shirt mais elles n'ont pas l'air heureuse pour autant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Bah rien… mais heu… un peu de couleur ne te tuera pas, tu sais.

Je réalise alors que je suis habillée en noir, des pieds à la tête… sans compter mes cheveux. Avec mon teint blafard je fais un peu gothique sur les bords mais bon, et alors ? C'est très bien le noir, qui a t-il y a de plus classe que le noir ? Rien !

Je m'apprête à rétorquer à voix haute mais je n'ai finalement pas le temps de répondre que deux garçons s'approchent déjà de nous en saluant bruyamment Lena.

- Salut les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Julie et moi nous retournons vers Lena qui vient d'accueillir ces messieurs, et vue qu'ils se font la bise, je dirais qu'ils se connaissent très probablement. Puis elle se retourne vers nous tout en faisant les présentations, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Thomas, Nicolas, je vous présente des amies françaises : Julie et Sarah.

Et comme à chaque fois que le mot « française » est prononcé, je vois une petite lumière lubrique s'allumer dans le regard des hommes… pourquoi a-t-on a une réputation de cochonne à l'étranger ? Je ne comprendrai jamais.

- Des françaises ? Comme c'est intéressant. Enchanté mesdemoiselles.

- Tom et Nico sont des amis de la fac… ils sont certainement aussi barjes que Bill, Tom et Andreas réunis.

Ils s'installent à même le sol, encadrant Lena au passage et je me retrouve donc avec le fameux Thomas à mes côtés. Ils commencent tous les trois à parler de leurs différents cours et je me mets à les détailler. Nicolas est plutôt grand, ses cheveux aussi bruns que les miens coiffés dans tous les sens grâce à une bonne dose de gel et des yeux très clairs cachés derrière une paire de lunette fine, il parle beaucoup avec les mains et sourie presque tout le temps. En comparaison, son ami Thomas est plutôt petit, les cheveux châtain et le regard noisette… et il n'arrête pas de me regarder.

- Thomas c'est ça ? – Je demande sans enthousiasme en le montrant du doigt, autant être polie.

Il me lance un sourire qu'il jugerait sans doute charmeur et me répond :

- Appelle-moi Tom, Sar…

Et au risque de casser l'ambiance, je lui coupe la parole.

- Thomas, c'est ton prénom ? Donc je t'appellerai Thomas. C'est tout.

Il a rien compris celui-là. J'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie de l'appeler Tom. Ma Julie a très bien suivi le cheminement des mes pensées et change immédiatement de conversation.

- Vous savez que Sarah dessine aussi ? Je n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle a du talent mais elle refuse de me croire.

- C'est vrai ça ? Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, petite cachottière !

Et Lena se met à me chatouiller brièvement une côte. Mais elle s'arrête rapidement pour me supplier de lui montrer ce que je fais… la honte. Montrer mes pseudo-dessins à des étudiants en art… c'est la claque assurée !

Après un quart d'heure de chipotage, j'extirpe enfin mon vieux cahier de mon sac. Il paye pas de mine tellement il est corné dans tous les coins, des pages gondolent d'un jour où j'ai renversé un gobelet de café les colorant légèrement, et la couverture est déchirée en certains endroits… en un mot, il me suit partout, par tout temps et en n'importe quel lieu.

Je le tends négligemment à Lena qui se jette dessus comme la peste sur le pauvre monde et je la regarde tourner les pages rapidement. Elle s'arrête quelques secondes supplémentaires sur des pages bien précises et tape sur l'épaule de Nicolas pour attirer son attention.

J'ai un sentiment de panique au fur et à mesure que je les regarde tourner les pages… c'est toute une partie de ma vie que je n'ai montrée qu'à très peu de monde. Pourtant j'ai un petit sourire qui passe inaperçu pour tous, quand Lena s'arrête un peu plus de temps que prévu devant le dernier portrait que j'ai fait de Bill. Se sont les dessins de la nuit dernière et ils sont tous dans la même lignée que le premier que j'avais fait de Tom… c'est un peu moderne, un peu grossier et pourtant très reconnaissable.

- Dire que tu as du talent serait un euphémisme… c'est hallucinant. T'as déjà pris des cours ? – S'étonne Nicolas alors que Thomas a repris le cahier pour le feuilleter à nouveau.

- Heu… non, non j'ai commencé à dessiner comme ça.

Et ma manie de rougir pour un oui ou pour un non revient au galop. Il faudrait que je comprenne pourquoi est-ce que je rougie comme une débutante à chaque fois qu'on me fait un compliment, parce que c'est vraiment gênant.

Je regarde deux petits enfants jouer avec une balle non loin de nous et sursaute un peu quand je sens qu'on me tapote l'épaule. Je fais alors face à Thomas que je trouve proche… bien trop proche pour la situation. Je recule de quelques centimètres et récupère mon cahier qu'il me tend. Et c'est limite si je ne lui arrache pas mon bien quand je sens ses doigts caresser légèrement ma main.

- C'est vrai que tu as beaucoup de talent.

- Me… Merci.

Et voila que je bafouille mais ne vous emportez pas, ce n'est pas ce brave monsieur qui me fait de l'effet, je dirai plutôt qu'il m'agace. Et cette espèce de pot de colle ne me laisse pas d'autre choix. Des deux maux, il faut savoir choisir le moindre.

- Les filles, il faudrait y aller si vous voulez être prête à temps.

Julie lève un sourcil interrogateur mais s'active immédiatement en voyant l'heure.

- Mais c'est que t'as raison en plus. Lena… faut qu'on se sauve, tu viens avec nous ?

Elle se lève aussi et au moment où je pensais être débarrassée de l'autre navet, c'est Nicolas qui nous demande :

- Vous faites quoi ce soir les filles ? On pourrait se voir…

- On est invitées chez Georg. Vous avez qu'à passer si vous voulez ! A plus !

Non… NON ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je la regarde en faisant des grands yeux, et demande le plus naïvement possible :

- Ça ne va pas embêter Georg qu'on débarque avec d'autres personnes ?

- Non t'inquiète, dans ses fêtes on ramène toujours des amis. C'est la règle : ne jamais venir seul !

Ah… chouette. J'abandonne donc la partie et nous rentrons toutes les trois dans la chambre que je partage avec Julie. Mon angoisse concernant la soirée à venir ne fait qu'accroitre maladivement. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Tom de la journée et cette espèce de petit morveux me manque affreusement. Pourtant je sais que je risque fortement de me faire rembarrer ce soir… C'est à se demander pourquoi je tente le coup.

Allez Sarah… bordel, soit courageuse !


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

- Non, c'est hors de question !

- Sarah, arrête de faire ta mijaurée et enfile cette jupe tout de suite !

- NON !

Mais elles ne sont pas bien ou quoi ? Je veux bien faire un effort mais faut pas pousser mamie dans les orties non plus.

- Je n'ai pas envie que Tom me revienne parce que j'aurais montré mon cul à tout le monde ! Vous avez vu la taille de cette jupe ? C'est même plus mini à ce stade.

Lena soupire une énième fois alors que Julie manque de s'arracher les cheveux. Ça va faire une heure qu'elles tentent de trouver la tenue idéale pour ma petite personne. Mais je suis désolée, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à une pétasse sur le retour.

- Ah je sais ! – S'exclame ma meilleure amie en claquant des doigts.

Je la regarde se mettre à quatre pattes pour tirer ma grosse valise de sous le lit et l'ouvrir rapidement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va me sortir encore mais j'angoisse un peu, surtout quand je l'entends s'agacer de ne pas trouver sa perle rare. Elle extirpe finalement, après quelques minutes de dur combat, un vêtement qu'elle me tend l'air convaincu.

- C'est noir. – Je constate d'une voix plate. Vous allez encore vous foutre de moi.

- Sarah, je te promets de ne plus jamais me moquer de ta façon de t'habiller mais s'il te plaît, prépare-toi qu'on puisse finir de se fringuer nous aussi !

Je me saisie du vêtement que je reconnais facilement ; c'est aussi pour ça que je ne rechigne pas à m'en vêtir. Il s'agit d'une jupe droite s'arrêtant aux genoux et fendue sur les deux côtés jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Sobre mais sexy, surtout rehaussée de mes petites chaussures à talon. Le problème c'est que je ne me rappelais pas qu'elle me moulait autant les fesses.

- Mais… T'as grossi ma parole ! – S'exclame tout sourire ma meilleure amie.

Oui, c'est un fait indéniable. Parce qu'en partant de Paris, je peux vous certifier qu'elle ne m'allait pas aussi étroitement. Ce qui veut dire que depuis que je suis ici, j'ai dû récupérer un ou deux kilos manquant à l'appel.

- C'est moche. – Dis-je excédée après m'être regardée dans le miroir.

- Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ton boule n'a jamais été autant mit en valeur. C'est parfait.

Je lance mon regard de chien battu parfaitement travaillé mais Julie ne changera pas d'avis et j'abdique finalement, plus pour les laisser en paix que parce que je cautionne ce qu'elles m'obligent à porter.

Lena pousse une exclamation de soulagement et commence enfin à se maquiller et se coiffer. J'ai l'impression d'aller au bal de promo tellement ça fait des heures qu'on est là à vider nos armoires et valises à la recherche _du_ vêtement parfait.

Ma petite Julie est la plus sage de nous toutes avec un pantacourt et un débardeur à paillette mauve alors que Lena à enfiler un ensemble pantalon et petit haut noir ultra sexy.

- Quoi ? Je ne pars pas en chasse moi ce soir ! - Nous a ensuite répondu ma meilleure amie quand on s'est étonnées de son look plutôt soft.

- Moi non plus je ne pars pas en chasse, comme tu dis. – A alors répliqué notre amie allemande.

- Toi, ce soir tu vas me faire le plaisir de te réconcilier avec Bill – lui ai-je lancé en tentant de ne pas me crever avec œil avec ma brosse à mascara. Et j'y veillerai personnellement !

- Tu auras bien trop à faire avec son frère pour surveiller Billou. Et puis de toute façon, Nico sera là… je ne serai pas toute seule.

Oh non mais ce n'est pas possible… je les avais presque oublié ces deux-là. Ils n'auraient pas pu se casser une jambe avant d'arriver dans le parc où on se trouvait ce midi ? Mais j'arrête là mes sombres envies de meurtre et saute sur mon lit pour récupérer mon portable qu'est en train de vibrer sur ma table de nuit.

_« J'espère que tu te fais belle pour ce soir… Je passe vous prendre ? Bisous »_

Après avoir régler le problème du trajet avec Andreas et terminer de se préparer, on est allées passer un petit bonjour à Anaïs qui s'est extasiée devant notre allure.

- Les filles, vous êtes trop belles ! Vous allez où ?

Avant de lui répondre, j'ai quand même fait les présentations avec Lena et on lui a enfin expliqué qu'on allait fêter mon départ.

- QUOI ? Tu pars déjà ? Mais tu ne peux pas partir maintenant !

Heu… plaît-il ? C'est limite si elle ne s'est pas jetée dans mes bras pour me retenir… ah pardon, elle vient de se jeter dans mes bras pour me retenir. Je lui fais un câlin tout en lui expliquant que ma place n'est pas ici mais allez faire comprendre ça à une enfant de onze ans… peine perdue.

Je la console quelques minutes, le temps que ses larmes se tarissent mais j'avoue que l'attachement qu'elle me porte me pince un peu le cœur… Ouai, cette gamine va me manquer c'est certain !

- Arrête de pleurer… t'as bien Internet ? On pourra toujours se parler comme ça.

- Et puis elle va vite revenir, n'est ce pas ? – Me menace Julie.

Je fais celle qui n'a rien entendu et on se quitte finalement sur un adieu larmoyant. La promesse de garder le contact coûte que coûte a été faite en bonne et due forme et on part enfin dans la rue retrouver, ou plutôt attendre notre chauffeur. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas trop fait attendre, car avec nos tenues légères, on commençait sérieusement à se cailler.

- La vache les filles, vous êtes… torrides ! – S'est exclamé le peroxydé.

- T'es qu'un crétin Andreas ! On est juste habillées pour sortir, y'a rien de torride là-dedans.

Il me regarde alors en bougeant la tête négativement tout en claquant sa langue.

- Ts, ts, ts, ts, tu dis encore des bêtises Sarah chérie. Tu veux me faire plaisir ?

On s'installe toutes les trois dans la voiture et je me retourne vers lui une fois ma ceinture bouclée.

- Mais bien sûr Andreas chéri. Que puis-je faire pour t'être agréable ? – Dis-je de la même façon humoristique que lui.

Mais son air sérieux m'interpelle un peu. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et me présente sa requête.

- Pour ce soir, juste ce soir : Arrête de réfléchir et fait la fête. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Le silence est palpable dans l'habitacle et je sens que je vais me faire allumer si je réponds autre chose que oui. En même temps, j'ai prié tous les saints que je connaissais pour que mes amis soient présents ce soir, je ne vais pas les rejeter maintenant.

- Promis, après avoir descendu une bouteille de Tequila à moi seule, j'arrêterai de réfléchir.

- T'es obligée d'en arriver à cet extrême ? – S'étonne Lena.

Mais c'est Julie qui vient à ma rescousse en expliquant ma petite phobie des soirées volumineuses en termes de fréquentation. Et bien entendu, tout le monde me promet la torture si jamais je me rends malade d'un trop plein d'alcool.

L'ambiance dans le véhicule est super bonne, on est en train de chanter un vieux tube des années 80 quand on arrive devant chez Georg et je suis ébahie par la taille de la maison. Tu m'étonnes que ses soirées soient blindées de monde ! Notre chauffeur se gare un peu plus loin dans la rue pour ne pas risquer une contravention et c'est en remontant cette même rue que l'on tombe comme de par hasard sur les deux boulets de cette après-midi. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas leur réserver une place de choix dans mon cœur quand j'entends Andreas.

- Oh non… pas ces connards. Qui est-ce qui les a invités ?

- Moi – réponds effrontément Lena. Ça te pose un problème blondinet ?

- Oui ! Je ne les aime pas. Ils sont super chiants et en plus, je sais pertinemment pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Ah ? Il m'intrigue. Pourtant je n'en saurai pas d'avantage puisque les dits boulets arrivent à notre niveau. Et mon pot de colle attitré, j'ai nommé Thomas, commence déjà les festivités.

- Sarah, tu es… magnifique !

- L'approche pas espèce de pervers. Elle n'est pas pour toi.

Heu… Je ne savais pas qu'Andreas pouvait être désagréable, mais maintenant c'est fait. Sa dernière remarque a d'ailleurs comme qui dirait, jeté un froid et je vois les deux garçons se jauger du regard comme deux coqs dans une basse-cour.

- Ça va aller les gars, vous battez pas. On est là pour s'amuser, rappelez-vous. – Tente d'apaiser Julie, ce qui fonctionne plus ou moins bien.

On se remet tous en marche direction la maison alors qu'Andreas passe un bras protecteur sur mes épaules sous le regard noir de Thomas. Puis, comme pour chez les jumeaux, il rentre dans la maison sans même frapper. S'il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir ce soir, autant commencer par des choses simples, je le suis donc à l'intérieur de la maison sans plus de cérémonie.

On arrive en quelques enjambées au cœur de la fête et je ne sais pas si on est les derniers mais en tout cas, il y a déjà un monde de folie. Notre petit groupe se disloque automatiquement et je me saisie du bras d'Andreas rapidement alors qu'il fait un pas pour s'éloigner.

- Tu m'abandonnes ici au milieu de tout ce monde, toute seule et je rentre tout de suite chez moi.

- Ok la tigresse, mais lâche mon bras si tu veux que ma main continue d'être irriguée en sang. Je voulais te rapporter ta bouteille de Tequila. T'as qu'à venir avec moi.

Ah… boire… très bonne idée. Je traverse la pièce main dans la main avec mon garde du corps jusqu'à arriver à une table couverte de bouteilles d'alcool. On récupère deux verres et une bouteille pleine puis tentons de trouver une place quelque part mais abandonnons vite cette peine perdue. Du coup, c'est sur ses genoux que je termine alors qu'on a réussi à se dégoter une seule chaise de libre autour de la table prise d'assaut. S'enchaînent alors les verres, qu'ils soient pleins ou vides !

- Ça va, je vous dérange pas trop ?

Une seconde j'ai eu peur qu'il ne s'agisse de Tom, avant de me rappeler qu'il ne me parlait plus. C'est en fait son frère qui est venu à notre rencontre et je dois dire qu'il est particulièrement bien habillé : un jean avec une chemise noir, très sobre mais très classe. De toute façon, tout lui va bien à lui… c'en est limite agaçant.

- Pas le moins du monde, tu te joins à nous ? – Lui demande son meilleur ami.

- Non ça va aller. – Explique-il tout en montrant sa bouteille de bière.

On discute de tout et surtout de rien, mais j'arrête immédiatement lorsque j'entends sa voix à _lui_ malgré le bruit et la musique environnants. Ce qui, par contre, me hérisse le poil, c'est l'espèce de rire de hyène qui lui répond. Je me lève mécaniquement pour chercher l'origine de ce son et si ma mâchoire n'était pas bien accrochée, je crois qu'elle se fracasserait par terre.

Tom est en train de parler avec une… fille ? Elle a des cheveux magnifique qui lui tombe jusqu'à la taille, d'une blondeur et d'un lisse parfait. Je regarde avec horreur la main de Tom se poser sur sa hanche largement mise en valeur entre une brassière aguicheuse et une jupe ultra mini blanche. On a l'impression que cette pétasse – comment ça je suis jalouse ? – a des jambes interminables avec ces talons hauts et ces lanières qui enserrent ses mollets.

Je sens alors qu'on me tape sur le bras et quand je tourne ma tête, je vois Andreas me tendre un nouveau verre de Tequila que je saisie sans vraiment réfléchir pour l'avaler cul-sec.

- Brave fifille. Tu vas en avoir besoin. – Dit-il en regardant dans la même direction que moi.

- Qui c'est cette conne ? – Je demande d'une voix blanche, presque menaçante en me retournant vers Bill.

Il se tortille nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre mais quand je le fixe de mon regard de tueuse, il détourne les yeux en m'expliquant qu'il s'agit d'une ex.

- Une vraie ex ou une ex du genre « je-t'appelle-quand-j'ai-envie-de-baiser ? ».

- Sarah. – Me lance Andreas en me proposant un nouveau verre. Arrête de réfléchir je t'ai dit… _et_ bois… _et_ arrête de parler comme ça. C'est… vulgaire.

J'avale de nouveau une gorgée d'alcool sans faire d'histoire mais je ne peux empêcher mes doigts de rester crispés sur mon verre quand Tom et son « ex » s'approchent de nous. Comble de l'horreur, cette pin-up exhibe un piercing au nombril sur un ventre ultra plat… je la hais. Le pire c'est que je la trouve même pas jolie tellement elle est maquillée.

Je serre d'avantage mon verre jusqu'à ce que je sente ma main en trembler et c'est finalement Bill qui me retire mon exutoire d'un geste doux avant que je ne l'explose entre mes doigts. Je lui jette un regard froid qui ne l'impressionne pas du tout, au contraire ! Il me regarde avec une infinie gentillesse puis me parle comme si j'avais cinq ans.

- Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est de te blesser et ça servirait à rien du tout. – M'explique t-il.

- Salut mes mignons !

Oh seigneur… en plus elle parle comme une dégénérée. J'ai déjà dit que je la détestais ? Oui ? Ah mince… Elle fait la bise à Bill puis Andreas avant de me tendre une main superbement manucurée.

- Jennifer, enchantée – me dit-elle alors que je meurs d'envie de lui broyer une ou deux phalanges.

Je la laisse me scruter des pieds à la tête alors que Tom m'ignore superbement et le petit regard malveillant de miss parfaite ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Mes amies m'appellent Jeni… mais toi, tu pourras continuer de m'appeler Jennifer.

Oh, c'est trop d'honneur. Si elle essaye de m'impressionner c'est raté et je la rembarre directement avec le même petit sourire qu'elle me réserve.

- Ça tombe bien, je ne comptais pas t'appeler du tout.

Je me retourne alors vers Andreas qui me tend un nouveau verre… au moins tous les deux, on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Je vois bien le sourire que Bill tente de dissimuler derrière sa main mais je vois surtout le regard noir de Tom. C'est donc vers lui que je déverse ma mauvaise humeur, comme d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tom, j'ai froissé ta copine ?

- Me froisser ? Mais tu rigoles ma jolie. On ne joue pas dans la même cours toutes les deux et un conseil… quand tu achètes une jupe, pas la peine de prendre une taille en dessous, ça boudine.

Et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit, elle s'éloigne déjà vers un autre groupe. Et comme une conne, je me tortille désespérément pour réussir à regarder mes fesses… Oui, ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a blessé, même si c'est débile vue mon poids plume.

- Ne l'écoute pas… cette jupe te va très bien.

- T'es gentil Billou mais elle a raison… J'ai grossi depuis que je suis dans votre satané pays.

- Et bien, ça fera plaisir à notre mère d'entendre ça ! Elle n'arrête pas de me demander si tu te remplumes. Et je t'assure que cette jupe te va à merveille… sûrement même mieux qu'avant. Parole de mec !

Tom est toujours avec nous mais il n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche et ce qui me met le plus mal à l'aise, c'est qu'il a l'air obsédé par ma foutue jupe lui aussi. Puis c'est toujours silencieux qu'il fait demi-tour pour aller retrouver sa copine après être remonté de ma jupe jusqu'à mes yeux.

- Tu sais que je t'adore ? – Me lance Bill alors qu'il jette un œil rapide à Jennifer.

- Oh arrête… même Anaïs qui a onze ans serait capable de rembarrer cette pouffiasse.

- Ouai, mais en attendant, cette pouffiasse comme tu dis, est en train de mettre le grappin sur ton Tom. – Plaisante à demi-mot Andy.

Je reporte mon attention sur le fameux couple, elle tout sourire et lui la conduisant d'une main dans le dos. Je préfère abandonner là cette vision douloureuse et me retourne vers mes acolytes. Elle est peut-être conne mais elle a raison, on ne joue pas dans la même cours toutes les deux.

- S'il est assez con pour vouloir passer la nuit avec elle, je ne vois pas ce que je peux y faire.

- AH NON ! – S'insurge Bill. J'en ai marre ! Tu vas te bouger le cul et te serrer mon frère comme jamais il ne s'est fait serrer par une fille. C'est clair ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigne. WOUAW, je ne le connaissais pas si directif le Billou.

Me serrer Tom ?

C'est une chose que je n'avais pas envisagée ce soir, mais si je ne dois plus jamais le revoir, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée… Je me secoue la tête comme pour me remettre les neurones en place… mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ce soir ? Je ne vais vraiment pas bien !

- Tu viens danser frangin ?

Ça me fera peut-être du bien de bouger mon popotin sur le dance-floor.

- Non, j'ai pas assez bu pour ça. Mais je t'en pris, montre moi tes talents.

Il n'a pas assez bu ? On a descendu les deux tiers de la bouteille et moi j'en peux presque déjà plus, comment fait-il ? Je me dirige d'un pas relativement sûr vers ce qui sert de piste de danse mais il n'y a rien de pire que de danser en soirée… seule. Je fais un tour d'horizon du monde environnant et avise alors un peu plus loin Thomas, mon petit pot de colle ; il va bien se sacrifier pour moi, non ?

Je m'approche et commence à danser avec lui sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Au début on bouge chacun librement et puis au fur et à mesure des musiques, son bras vient se perdre autour de ma taille et le zouk endiablé que les enceintes diffusent nous fait danser de façon plus suggestive.

- Tu sais que tu me rends dingue à bouger comme ça – me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.

C'est sûrement dû à la présence élevée d'alcool dans mon sang, mais je le trouve presque moins chiant que cette après-midi. Je me tourne alors pour me retrouver le dos contre son torse et continue de danser comme si de rien n'était mais lorsque je regarde dans la direction d'Andreas, je le vois mort de rire avec un Tom on ne peut plus sérieux jetant de fréquent petits coups d'œil vers moi. Tiens… monsieur montrerait-il des signes de jalousie ?

- J'ai soif, peut-être à tout à l'heure beau blond.

Je dépose un rapide baiser sur sa bouche mal rasée et m'éloigne pour retrouver mon compagnon de bouteille. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir mais c'est no limit comme j'ai rarement était no limit. Qui a dit que j'allumais ?

- J'espère que t'as pas fini la bouteille pendant mon absence sinon…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Andy me tend déjà un verre plein… je l'adore !

- Tu ne devrais pas la faire boire autant. – Lâche Tom pour recadrer son ami.

Vous voulez savoir ? Ça ne fait vraiment pas plaisir de se faire ignorer de la sorte… Déjà qu'il ne m'a toujours pas dit un mot depuis le début de la soirée, il aurait au moins pu me réprimander directement ! Du coup, avant qu'Andreas n'ait eu le temps de finir son verre, c'est moi qui ouvre ma gueule.

- Et toi tu ne devrais pas t'afficher avec une lolitrash pareille. On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, que veux-tu.

Notre ami commun se fait tout petit sur sa chaise alors que l'ambiance s'électrise quelque peu. Et au moment où j'aurai parié que Tom allait me parler, « lolitrash » pointe le bout de son cul.

- TOOOOOOOM, on cherche des gens pour jouer au jeu de la bouteille. Tu ne peux pas ne pas venir !

Je soupire vaguement en l'entendant, j'ai vraiment du mal avec sa façon groupiesque de parler mais en même temps, je rigole en voyant la tête du guitariste qui a levé les yeux au ciel. Ils s'éloignent d'un même pas, Tom m'ignorant toujours superbement… lorsque la situation me saute enfin au visage.

Jeu de la bouteille… bisous… elle… lui… vite !

J'empoigne le bras d'Andreas pour le faire se lever et le tire derrière moi pour essayer de rattraper les deux autres. Il traîne un peu des pieds et je suis prête à parier qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui est en train de lui arriver. Après, il ose dire qu'il n'a pas bu « assez »… tu parles !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Sarah… ? – Marmonne-t-il

- Tu ne me laisseras pas toute seule dans cette galère et il est hors de question que je laisse Tom entre les griffes de cette tordue.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas tu sais…

Merci de me le rappeler, des fois que j'ai pu oublier ce genre d'information. Mais si je veux qu'il me parle, il va falloir que je passe outre ma timidité et surtout, que je le fasse réagir.

On se retrouve finalement à être une petite dizaine à s'installer sur le parquet. Je reconnais les têtes de Anke et d'Eva que je n'ai pas revu depuis une paye et croise aussi le regard brillant de Thomas, ainsi qu'une jeune fille qui pourrait être le portrait craché de Jenifer : un pantalon taille basse avec un string qui dépasse largement et un chignon ultra sophistiqué sur la tête, quelle classe.

- Jenniiiiiiiiiiiii, t'as trop de bonnes idées des fois !

Ok… elles sont donc amies. En même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'étonne, vue leur look copier-coller.

- Ouai je sais Sandy ! Le seul truc, c'est qu'une française s'est glissée parmi nous… j'espère ne pas tomber sur elle, parait-il que leur réputation de french kiss est plus que révolue… on m'a dit qu'ils embrassaient comme des bavettes.

Je m'étouffe discrètement avec ma salive mais quand je vois une ou deux têtes se tourner vers moi, je ne peux m'en empêcher :

- Désolée, c'est moi la française qui ne sait pas embrasser. Mais promis, j'essayerai de m'appliquer quand se sera mon tour.

Et je lance un clin d'œil bien appuyé à la conasse de service. Elle ne va pas me chercher longtemps elle !

Le jeu débute doucement par des bisous timides et rapides mais lorsque vient le tour de cette Jennifer de malheur et que cette satanée bouteille de bière vide s'arrête devant Tom… je sais immédiatement que je vais passer un sal moment.

Je suis le trajet du goulot de la bouteille jusqu'au visage de Tom qui me lance un sourire un peu mauvais ; lui aussi est décidé à m'en faire baver mais je serai forte dans l'adversité. Je replace ma frange comme pour me donner contenance et le défi du regard… je suis sûre que je peux être plus forte que lui !

Notre petit duel visuel ne passe pas inaperçu et c'est finalement Jennifer qui se racle la gorge pour attirer de nouveau l'attention des participants. Elle replace ses cheveux d'un magnifique geste du cou et après un dernier regard de Tom, je vois cette vorace se jeter sur lui.

…

Restons stoïque…

…

Non je ne suis pas jalouse, ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Et peut-être qu'en me répétant cette phrase inlassablement, j'arriverai à m'en convaincre.

Je vois comme au ralenti leurs bouches se rapprocher pour finalement se souder… ouf, j'ai survécu.

Sauf que la main de Tom se pose sur la nuque de Jennifer et le dicton « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » prend pour moi une toute autre dimension. Ce qui devait être finalement qu'un simple bisou est vite remplacé par un léchage d'amygdales en bonne et due forme… c'en est même dégueu. Mais je rigole légèrement quand je constate que c'est Tom qui est obligé d'éloigner la folle furieuse, avant de terminer en steak tartare. Qui est pris qui croyait prendre, petit guitariste !

Chacun reprend sa place sous les applaudissements des participants et je suis peut-être vieux jeu mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a à applaudir. _Il_ me regarde alors en biais tout en levant un sourcil moqueur ; c'est qu'il me met au défi, le bougre ! J'ai promis à Andreas de ne pas réfléchir et de m'amuser, ça tombe bien parce que je me sens d'humeur joueuse ce soir. La bouteille recommence à tourner de plus bel et je trouve ça toujours aussi niais, toujours aussi timide et toujours aussi ennuyant… jusqu'à ce qu'arrive mon tour.

Je lance l'objet du hasard et croise fortement les doigts pour que cette bouteille maudite s'arrête soit devant Thomas, soit devant Andreas, mais encore une fois, la vie me joue des tours. Et c'est devant un parfait inconnu, plutôt mignon au demeurant, que se stoppe la bouteille : ça aurait pu être pire… et se sera largement suffisant.

Je m'avance langoureusement vers Mr L'inconnu et lance au passage un petit clin d'œil à Tom. Suis-je satisfaite du regard noir qu'il lance à mon partenaire ? Oh que oui, j'adore !

- Alors beau brun, tu es prêt à découvrir comment on embrasse dans mon pays ?

- Je n'attends que ça beauté. – Répond-il d'une voix doucereuse.

On accroche nos regards jusqu'au point de non retour et je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je veux que notre baiser soit tendre, non pas que je ressente quoi que se soit pour ce brave garçon, mais simplement pour que notre « prestation » soit en parfaite opposition avec l'espèce de truc dégueulasse que nous a fait l'autre tâche de blonde. Je le sens pencher la tête et j'approfondis peu à peu le baiser. Nos langues se trouvent timidement au début pour finalement se croiser et se décroiser plus aisément. Emporté dans le délire, il passe un bras dans mon dos pour me coller contre lui alors que je tente de garder la tête froide. Et c'est très dur quand on a un coup dans le nez.

- Hum, hum… vous n'allez peut-être pas nous faire un bébé sur le tapis non plus.

Je souris à cette réplique et termine simplement par un baiser sur le bout du nez de mon parfait inconnu avant de me retourner et de répondre à notre enquiquineur.

- Pourquoi Tom, tu as besoin qu'on te montre comment faire ?

Je suis satisfaite de constater que mon partenaire de jeu est resté dans la même position que quand je l'ai quitté… et oui, je suis douée ! Je fais alors face à la poupée Barbie de service pour lui dire ma façon de penser.

- Tu vois – lui dis-je en montrant du doigt mon petit brun toujours dans la lune – _ça_ c'est un french kiss. Maintenant, si un jour tu as besoin d'un cours, n'hésite pas.

Je me relève et pars du cercle de jeu la tête légère alors que mon dos me brûle à l'endroit où je sais qu'_il_ me regarde.

Sarah 1 / Tom 0

-

**POV Bill**

Putain… je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi est-ce que je n'aime pas les grandes fêtes. Y'a trop de monde que je ne connais pas et en plus, si tu ne danses pas où que tu n'es pas venu là pour te saouler et bien au final, tu n'as pas grand chose à faire.

Je sirote ma bière tranquillement en regardant les gens faire leur vie. La fête a commencé il y a à peine deux heures et déjà, certaines personnes sont malades, c'est pitoyable. Un peu plus loin, je vois mon frère rouler la pelle du siècle à Jennifer (et non, ce n'est pas mon amie… elle est trop stupide pour ça) et sous le nez de Sarah. C'est officiel, mon jumeau est un grand crétin !

_**Flash back**_

- Tom… Apelles-la!

- Non.

Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi buté. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Satan pour avoir un frère aussi tête de mule ? Je ne comprends pas… Surtout qu'il n'a jamais été aussi attentif en regardant son portable.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes ton téléphone avec autant d'insistance ?

Et franchement, j'aurai pu m'attendre à tout, mais pas à ça…

- J'attends un appel de Jenni.

- Que… QUOI ?

Et ce bouffon me regarde avec son éternel sourire qu'il réserve d'habitude aux groupies.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Tom… Je sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais te connaissant ce ne doit rien être de bon. Déjà le coup d'hier soir avec Dany c'était limite mais alors… Jennifer… tu ne pouvais pas trouver pire.

- C'est bon, je ne te demande pas de valider mes moindres faits et gestes. Elle sera parfaite pour ce soir, elle est peut-être conne à bouffer de la paille mais si tu savais ce qu'elle arrive à faire avec sa bouche…

Qu'il est con, mais mon Dieu qu'il est con ! Je me pince l'arrête du nez, signe avant coureur d'un mal de crâne puissance dix tout en soupirant. J'inspire et expire pour me calmer, et tente une nouvelle fois d'avoir une conversation intelligente avec lui.

- Tom… arrête, c'est stupide.

Il grimace puis se lève pour ranger ses affaires dans son armoire avec, à mon avis, un peu trop énergiquement avant de se tourner vers moi. Et je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

- Toi, arrête ! Je refuse de parler de ça.

Je me rapproche de la fenêtre de sa chambre et jette un œil à l'extérieur pour regarder les gens normaux vivre leur vie normale, mais il n'y a personne. Qu'est-ce que je peux envier leur existence parfois. Surtout en ce moment en fait.

Je regarde d'un côté puis de l'autre et après quelques minutes, je reconnais une silhouette familière… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Au lieu de t'occuper de ce que je fais, tu pourrais peut-être rappeler Lena. Ou alors tu comptes ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole ?

Je lâche le rideau qui retombe doucement devant la fenêtre. Il m'agace mon jumeau et le pire c'est qu'il le sait. Je soupire avant de rendre les armes.

- Ok t'as gagné… je ne me mêle pas de ta vie amoureuse et tu ne te mêles pas de la mienne.

- Tu comprends vite dis donc, mais faut t'expliquer longtemps !

_**Fin flash back**_

L'ambiance a été un peu tendue le reste de la journée, parce que lui comme moi savions que nos réactions étaient puériles, mais c'est comme ça. Du coup, il a passé son temps à jouer de la guitare dans sa chambre alors que je suis resté cloué sur mon lit, à compter les défauts de mon plafond.

L'entendre jouer me détend, j'y peux rien.

Quoi ? Vous pensiez qu'on était allés répéter ? On devait, mais je ne suis pas certain que le groupe aurait eu le cœur à jouer sachant qu'une de nos amies rentrait chez elle demain. Personnellement, j'ai trop pris l'habitude de l'avoir dans les pattes la petite Sarah… ça va faire bizarre quand elle va partir et à chaque fois que j'imagine son départ, j'ai un gros pincement au cœur qui pointe le bout de son nez.

- Tu rêvasses encore ?

Je cligne des yeux et tourne la tête pour trouver mon trouble fête, en l'occurrence, _mes_ troubles fêtes.

- Mais que vois-je ? Notre couple vedette. Comment ça va vous deux ?

Gustav se pose sans aucune délicatesse sur la place libre du canapé que je squatte sans vergogne puis il attire Julie sur ses genoux. Si j'avais dû parier, je n'aurais jamais dit qu'ils se mettraient ensemble avant Sarah et Tom et pourtant…

- Elle m'épuise. – Me lance Gus comme un S.O.S.

- Oh arrête… ça fait à peine une heure qu'on danse. Tu exagères !

Connaissant le caractère explosif de sa nouvelle petite amie, je ne parierai pas qu'il exagère autant qu'elle le suppose mais comme je suis pour la paix des ménages, je préfère me taire.

- JUUUUUUU' !!!

Oh merde, je reconnaîtrai cette voix n'importe où. Julie se lève d'emblée en entendant son nom alors que Gustav grimace de douleur quand elle lui écrase le pied ; ils sont vraiment trop mignon ces deux là.

- Aaaahhhhhh Lena ! Je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure !

Il va bien falloir que je la vois, je vais pas passer mon temps à l'éviter comme me l'a si bien fait remarquer mon frère. Alors après avoir rassemblé mon courage, je lève enfin la tête… que j'aurais mieux fait de garder baisser. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, _lui_ ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il la tient par la taille ?

- Tiens Bill, ça fait un bail !

Nicolas… un bail ? Si seulement ça pouvait faire une éternité ! Mon regard glisse vers mon amie et je la trouve plus que ravissante dans son petit ensemble noir. Nos yeux s'accrochent un instant avant qu'elle ne détourne le visage, le rouge aux joues. Je me reconcentre alors sur le navet qui l'accompagne.

- Salut. Oui effectivement, ça fait bien longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?

Si ce n'est pas pathétique… Me voilà à parler de la pluie et du beau temps à un mec que je ne peux pas encadrer. Ça doit faire deux _longues_ minutes qu'on se parle pour ne rien dire avant que monsieur « je m'incruste » ne dépose un baiser dans le cou de mon amie, qui a l'air on ne peut plus gênée.

- Heu… Nico… tu peux aller me chercher un truc à boire s'il te plait ?

- Pour toi ? Je peux tout faire ma douce.

Gustav se lève en même temps que lui pour l'accompagner alors que Julie se rappelle un soudain besoin de parler à Sarah… si ça sens pas le coup monté tout ça !

Je recommence à siroter ma bière comme si de rien n'était, en évitant de prendre conscience que mes amis m'abandonnent un par un… comme si le fait de me trouver à vingt centimètres de la nana qui me retourne le cerveau depuis des jours ne me faisait rien. Sauf que lorsque je vois son regard blessé face à mon ignorance, mon cœur se serre. Je ne veux pas la voir triste, c'est la dernière chose que je veuille au monde. Je repose ma bouteille à moitié entamée sur le sol et lorsque je relève la tête, c'est pour plonger dans ses yeux.

- Bill…

- Lena…

On a parlé en et nous sommes arrêtés en même temps. Avant d'échanger un petit sourire gêné. Je n'ai jamais ressenti aucune gêne avec elle, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ! Le silence retombe et alors que je vois Nicolas revenir au loin, je n'arrive pas à taire mon agacement envers cet homme.

- Vous êtes ensembles ?

Ok, j'ai peut-être parlé de façon un peu plus directe que ce que je n'espérais mais bon, c'est comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon avec qui je suis ?

Et je trouve sa voix bien trop lasse. Ça fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu et tout ce que je trouve à lui faire, se sont des reproches. Je me retiens de passer ma main dans sa cascade de boucle et…

- Tu me manques…

C'est sorti tout seul, parce que j'ai besoin qu'elle l'entende, parce que j'ai besoin qu'elle me revienne et que je suis bien incapable de lui dire autrement. Parce que de la voir avec cet air triste me fait trop culpabiliser.

- Je sais… toi aussi.

Je le sais aussi, mais c'est agréable de se l'entendre dire. En fait c'est surtout rassurant. Et je repose la question qui m'intrigue le plus dans l'immédiat, en essayant d'enlever le côté agressif de la chose.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu… vous êtes ensembles ?

Elle tourne alors son magnifique visage vers Nicolas, qui est en train de se battre pour traverser la piste de danse sans renverser les verres qu'il a dans les mains. Je détaille les traits fins de son visage, les courbes délicates de sa bouche, sa peau laiteuse… et je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris tant de temps à la voir comme je la vois en ce moment.

- Et toi, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que ça pouvait bien te faire.

Elle me lance une perche, je ne sais pas si c'est intentionnel ou pas mais je ne la laisserai pas passer.

- Ça me fait qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour toi.

Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il fallait lui dire. Je vois un éclair d'agacement traverser ses prunelles et me gifle mentalement : je suis une vraie catastrophe !

- Et qui serait assez bien pour moi selon _tes_ critères Bill ? Chaque garçon, puis chaque homme qui ont croisé ma route n'ont jamais été assez bien. Tu ne sais que me répéter cette phrase, mais moi, j'en ai marre. Alors vas-y Bill, trouve moi une personne dans cette assemblée qui te satisfasse.

Son ton est plein d'ironie et ça me blesse.

- Tiens Lena… je t'ai pris une bière, ça ira ?

Ça y est, le navet est de retour et comble de l'horreur, il dépose un rapide baiser sur le coin de la bouche de mon amie, qui n'a pas l'air plus étonnée que ça. Je sursaute alors violemment quand, par-dessus le canapé, quelqu'un pose abruptement ses mains sur mes épaules. Cette même personne se penche sur mon oreille et me chuchote :

- Arrête de jouer avec le feu sinon tu vas la perdre. Lance-toi putain ! Tu sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour elle et tu sais aussi très bien ce qu'elle ressent pour toi !

Tom… comment fait-il pour toujours apparaître au bon moment celui-là ?

- Salut Lena, ça va ? Bon bah je vous laisse, j'avais juste un petit truc à voir avec mon jumeau. Bonne soirée ! Au fait Stéphane…

- Je m'appelle Nicolas… – dit-il agacé.

- Ah, ouai, pardon Stéphane… tu ne devrais pas t'approcher comme ça de Lena… mon frère peut mordre tu sais ?

Et il repart aussi soudainement qu'il est arrivé. S'il ne m'avait pas mis dans une situation si embarrassante, j'aurais sans aucun doute éclaté de rire devant la mine de Nicolas. Mais en même temps, ce qu'il m'a dit me fait prendre conscience de plein de chose. Oui, je sais ce que je ressens pour elle.

- Viens.

Je me lève en intimant à Lena de me suivre, mais quand je constate qu'elle décide de ne pas faire un geste, j'enserre sa main et l'oblige à me suivre.

- Et toi, tu restes où tu es, sinon je mords ! – Dis-je en direction de Nicolas qui fait mine de retenir mon amie.

Je traverse la maison dans toute sa largeur pour déboucher sur le jardin… au frais et surtout au calme.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Lâche-moi !

- Ce qui me prend ? – Je lui réponds de la même façon agressive qu'elle utilise pour me parler. T'as rien à faire avec un clown pareil, c'est tout !

- Et bien si c'est tout, t'avais pas besoin de me traîner dehors pour me dire ça. Et arrête de parler de lui, tu ne le connais même pas !

Oui, elle a raison… Je n'ai connu aucun des hommes qui sont entrés dans sa vie, non pas que ça ne m'intéressait pas mais parce qu'une furieuse envie de leur casser la tête me prenait les entrailles quand je les croisais.

- Mais je te connais toi… enfin je crois…

- Non tu ne me connais pas ! Si tu me connaissais vraiment, il y a longtemps que…

Mais elle s'arrête subitement, les joues légèrement colorées.

- Ecoutes, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire… je… je vais rentrer. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer une nouvelle fois avec toi.

Je me masse les tempes alors qu'elle commence à repartir en direction de la maison. Ça parait si simple quand on imagine des scènes de retrouvailles…Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça ne l'est pas dans la vraie vie ?

- Attend…

Il faut que je lui dise, il faut que ça sorte ! Je me rapproche d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir passer ma main sur sa joue. Je la sens légèrement frémir pendant que je déplace ma main vers sa nuque.

- Bill… arrête – chuchote-t-elle.

J'incline alors légèrement ma tête, en chuchotant comme elle mais laisse ma main où elle se trouve.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me fais du mal.

Elle l'a murmuré… assez fort pour que je l'entende mais je ne suis pas certain que ce fût dit dans ce but.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal, bien au contraire. Laisse-moi te le montrer…

Je me rapproche encore d'elle, le plus lentement possible pour lui laisser le temps de me repousser. J'ai l'impression de voir des étoiles au fond de ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne les ferme pour parcourir le dernier centimètre nous séparant. La dernière pensée qui me vienne à l'esprit avant de complètement déconnecter, c'est que je trouve ses lèvres d'une douceur hallucinante.

Mes doigts se crispent doucement sur sa nuque alors que je passe mon autre bras autour d'elle afin de la coller contre moi. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre gémir, sans en être vraiment sûr, mais ça me met les sens en ébullition. Je suis d'ailleurs au bord de l'explosion quand elle passe finalement une main sous ma chemise qui baille largement sur mon pantalon.

On s'est séparés à bout de souffle, alors que mon cœur manquait de peu d'éclater de joie. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ça plus tôt ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas…

- Je… tu… on… mais… heu… mais… pourquoi ?

Ok, je branche donc mon décodeur spécial Lena et tente de comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est embrassé ? – J'hasarde maladroitement.

Elle me fait un signe affirmatif et je lui parle alors à cœur ouvert. Ce qui me paraissait insurmontable il y a une heure me parait maintenant couler de source.

- Parce que comme tu l'as si bien dit, personne n'est assez bien pour toi… et moi, encore moins que les autres. Pourtant j'ai envie de le croire… tu m'as affreusement manqué cette semaine et tu me manques chaque minute que je passe loin de toi. Je ne supporte pas de te voir avec un autre simplement parce que… parce que je t'aime. J'ai mis le temps à mettre un mot sur ce que je ressentais mais maintenant j'en suis sûr… je t'aime.

J'arrête là mon monologue pour voir sa réaction, mais elle ne bouge même pas un cil. Si elle ne bouge pas, imaginez bien qu'elle ne répond pas non plus. On dirait qu'elle s'est transformée en une vraie statue. Et mon sang se glace… elle ne m'aime pas, voilà la cruelle vérité.

- Je t'en prie Lena… dis quelque chose…

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle revenait dans la réalité et je l'entends murmurer :

- Je…

Elle…

- Je t'aime aussi.

Et avant même que je ne réalise l'ampleur de notre déclaration, je l'ai serré dans mes bras pour raviver ses lèvres de nouveau.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

Je retraverse la vaste salle à manger la tête haute, tentant de ne pas me tordre une cheville au passage, tellement mon équilibre est mis à mal à cause de l'alcool. Ma main passe et repasse sur mes lèvres comme pour essuyer une chose inexistante… la vérité, c'est que je rêve d'un point d'eau pour me rincer la bouche… enlever ce goût infecte que j'ai sur la langue… ce goût qui n'est pas _lui_. J'ouvre une porte au milieu du couloir en espérant trouver un point d'eau, malheureusement pour moi, la salle de bain est déjà habitée par un jeune homme qui a l'air bien plus malade que moi.

Je referme la porte en m'excusant, sans vraiment être certaine que la personne se soit aperçue de ma présence, et fait demi-tour pour chercher la cuisine. Que je trouve assez facilement puisque la porte donne sur la salle où la fête bat son plein.

La table est investie d'un groupe de mecs se lançant des défis au bras de fer alors que dans un angle, deux filles sont en train de se bécoter. Des bouteilles vides d'alcool traînent un peu partout à même le sol, en bref c'est un vrai bordel. Je m'approche de l'évier dans l'indifférence générale, dégage des verres dans un état lamentable du bac afin de pouvoir utiliser le robinet sans éclabousser partout, et l'ouvre afin de recueillir un peu d'eau au creux de ma main avant de la porter à ma bouche.

C'est frais, et ça fait un bien fou ! Après m'être rincée la bouche, j'avale quelques gorgées et manque d'avaler la dernière de travers lorsque j'entends une voix ultra froide demander plus qu'autoritairement :

- Tout le monde dehors.

Je suis toujours dos à la porte… je ne sais pas qui est-ce qui nous fait une crise d'autorité, mais j'ai bien l'intention de finir ce que je suis venue faire ici. Je referme le robinet et arrache un morceau d'essuie-tout pour m'essuyer la bouche, morceau de papier que je jette ensuite à la poubelle après avoir ouvert un ou deux placards. Je me retourne alors pour enfin laisser place comme si gentiment demandé, sauf que je suis la dernière dans la pièce et que l'accès à la sortie est obstrué par… Tom. C'était lui et je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix ? J'ai vraiment exagéré sur l'alcool !

De toute façon, il est hors de question que je lui parle dans l'état dans lequel il semble être… je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec lui ce soir et c'est tout ce qui va se passer vue son air aimable. Je me dirige donc vers la sortie mais il me saisie le bras au moment où je passe devant lui, non pas agressivement, mais suffisamment sèchement pour que je trouve ce geste déplacé. Je glisse mon regard de sa main vers son visage avant de lui demander le plus simplement du monde :

- Lâche-moi Tom.

Mais au lieu de ça, je sens ses doigts resserrer leur prise. Il tire sur mon bras assez brutalement pour me faire reculer vers l'intérieur de la cuisine et lorsqu'il me lâche finalement, je bute contre la table. J'attends que les verres qui tremblaient se stabilisent, avant de me retourner vers lui. C'est quoi son problème ?

- Arrête ! – Dit-il agressivement.

- Arrêtez quoi ? – Je demande innocemment en me massant le bras. C'est qu'il a une sacrée poigne le con !

- Tout !

Ok… il n'est vraiment pas clair, là ! Et toute son attitude me blesse, bien plus que ce que je ne pourrai le dire. Je savais que notre face à face serait difficile mais… pas à ce point là en fait. Il faut dire que nos attitudes respectives depuis le début de la soirée ne font rien pour arranger les choses.

- Ecoute, soit tu parles dans une langue que je suis supposée comprendre, soit tu dégages retrouver ta Barbie.

Ses sourcils se froncent alors que je vois le muscle de sa mâchoire se contracter compulsivement… il a l'air au summum de l'énervement. Et je déglutie bien malgré moi, attendant de connaître le fond de sa pensée, qui ne tarde pas.

- Tu bois sans retenue et t'embrasse n'importe quel mec qui se frotte un tant soit peu à toi… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive putain ?

Ah… mais c'est qu'il serait jaloux que ça ne m'étonnerai pas ? Ou peut-être est-ce simplement ce que j'aimerai qu'il ressente. Tout, du moment qu'il ne m'ignore pas…

- Et en quoi est-ce que c'est ton problème ? T'es bien accompagné toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester dans mon coin à te regarder faire ta vie.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout Sarah… tu risques franchement de perdre à ce jeu là.

- Et bien parle moi !

J'ai hurlé ma dernière phrase tout en tapant un pied sur le sol. Je dois ressembler à une vraie gamine faisant un caprice mais c'est lui qui est en train de me pousser à bout ! Et alors qu'il ouvre la bouche après ce qui me parait être une éternité de silence, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre à la volée sur Julie… Punaise, il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Ce n'est juste pas le moment là !

Elle nous regarde, Tom et moi, l'un après l'autre comme pour évaluer la situation qui pour le moment lui échappe. De toute façon vu la tête qu'elle tire, je suis sûre qu'elle a entendu mon hurlement. Elle doit d'ailleurs lire dans mes pensées, parce qu'elle répond à ma question immédiatement.

- Pas de bol, y'a eu un problème de musique quand vous vous êtes mis à gueuler comme des crétins.

Oh merde : C'est-la-honte ! Elle baisse la tête tout en poussant un soupire de lassitude avant de reprendre son attitude de battante.

- Vous êtes épuisants tous les deux. Tellement occupés avec vos propres difficultés dans cette histoire que vous n'arrivez même pas à vous mettre à la place de l'autre. Vous êtes en train de vous combattre comme des chiffonniers… mais merde !

Elle se tourne alors vers Tom en me montrant du doigt.

- Elle part _demain_ ! T'as rien de mieux à faire que tes conneries ? Et toi !

Moi qui pensais que je serais épargnée, c'est à mon tour de m'en prendre plein la tête. Et c'est penaude que j'écoute ses remontrances.

- Même moi je ne te reconnais pas ce soir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu pètes les plombs ou quoi ? Et arrêtes de jouer avec ton piercing, la moitié des mecs te dévorent assez du regard comme ça. Et toi !

Elle reprend son discours en le redirigeant vers Tom.

- C'est pas parce que t'es jaloux que t'es obligé de nous imposer la présence de l'autre pétasse au cerveau de moule trop cuite.

Elle arrête de parler quelques secondes, et je la vois se concentrer sur sa respiration en se massant les tempes.

- Bon, j'ai vidé mon sac et je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. Donc maintenant, toi tu dégages rejoindre ta « copine » et toi tu restes deux minutes avec moi. S'il faut vous séparer pour que la soirée se passe à peu prés correctement, je m'en occupe.

Mais ni lui ni moi ne faisons mine de bouger. Pire, on s'échange un regard d'incompréhension. Tout le monde est en pleine crise d'autorité ou quoi ce soir ?

- Tom… bouge… tout de suite !

Et c'est après ce dernier avertissement qu'il est enfin sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui dans l'impassibilité générale puisque la musique a repris depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais ce face à face a eu bien plus de conséquences sur moi que ce que j'ai bien tenté de lui montrer. Je pose mes mains sur le bord de la table alors que mes jambes manquent de se dérober sous le contre coup des émotions qui affluent dans mon corps.

- Putain Sarah, mais t'en rate pas une. Assis-toi ! M'intime Julie, voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel m'a laissé la petite entrevue.

Et elle me tire une chaise pour que je puisse y poser mon royal postérieur. Je me cache immédiatement le visage entre mes bras croisés pour éviter son regard et laisse échapper bien malgré moi quelques larmes.

- Il me hait… c'est… putain ce que ça fait mal !

J'ai l'impression de sentir mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux tellement la constatation est douloureuse. Julie me passe alors une main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre le ton si apaisant que je lui connais.

- Dis pas de bêtises. Il est juste… maladivement jaloux.

Et un rire sarcastique sort de ma bouche pour ponctuer sa phrase. Elle n'a vraiment pas trouvé plus débile pour justifier l'attitude de Tom ?

- Jaloux ? Y'a vraiment pas de quoi !

- Non mais en plus d'être conne ce soir, t'es complètement aveugle. Entre ta danse endiablée avec Thomas… le cours que t'as donné sur la façon d'embrasser des françaises qu'à fait le tour de la maison et ta manie de jouer avec ton piercing, y'a la moitié des gars qui te reluquent comme un magnifique morceau de bidoche.

- Arrête, c'est vraiment pas drôle ! – Je réponds irritée. Je n'ai jamais eu ce pouvoir sur les hommes.

- Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse de vérifier toutes les deux minutes que t'es encore en vie ? Je m'en passerais bien figure toi… mais comme t'es toujours aussi nunuche quand il s'agit des mecs, je suis bien obligée.

Je vais pour lui répondre qu'elle peut bien s'amuser sans avoir à me surveiller sans cesse mais l'entrée d'intrus dans mon univers qu'est devenue la cuisine, me stoppe. Je m'apprête à les renvoyer en enfer quand je reconnais les cheveux longs de Bill… et ceux encore plus longs de Lena.

- Mon frère m'a dit que tu pétais les plombs… c'est vrai ? – Se renseigne Bill les yeux rieurs.

Putain mais comment Tom ose-t-il ne serait-ce que parler de moi après la scène qu'il vient de me faire !

- Parce que je lui réponds avec le même ton mielleux qu'il utilise avec moi, je « pète les plombs ». Il m'agresse, je l'agresse, c'est aussi simple que ça. J'étais venue pour essayer de lui parler, mais Monsieur préfère me snober toute la soirée… grand bien lui fasse. Je ne vais pas faire la carpette et m'excuser de tout ce qu'il se passe entre nous alors que c'est lui qui refuse de m'écouter.

- Mais… vous ne vous êtes même pas parlé. – Répond-il piteusement.

J'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux. Sans déconner, tout ne tourne pas autour de Tom quand même ! C'est une soirée, j'ai peut-être aussi le droit de passer du bon temps.

- Vous savez où est Andreas ?

Julie se claque une main sur le front en entendant ma question, qui est à l'antipode de la conversation qu'on était en train d'avoir, tout en sachant très bien que pour moi, le sujet est clos. Je suis venue là pour m'amuser, alors amusons-nous !

- Il s'est endormi sur le canapé… je crois que ta Tequila l'a achevé.

Et dire qu'il disait qu'il n'avait pas bu « assez », je le retiens celui-là !

- J'ai besoin d'un verre… salut la compagnie. – J'annonce simplement avant de me retourner vers mon amie. Et Julie, arrête de me surveiller et amuse-toi, merci !

J'abandonne ma joyeuse troupe dans la cuisine et me dirige directement vers la table où Andreas avait trouvé la bouteille de Tequila… le problème est qu'une razzia a été faite entre temps et que le peu de bouteilles présentes sont vides. Il doit bien y avoir un autre endroit de ravitaillement vue la taille de la maison ! La soirée ne fait que commencer, on ne peut pas être à court de boisson aussi tôt.

Je monte sur une chaise pour dépasser les têtes de tous ces fêtards et fais un tour d'horizon afin de pouvoir me diriger dans la bonne direction. Une fois avoir aperçue ce que je cherchais, je tente de descendre rapidement… tellement rapidement que ma descente se transforme en grosse chute. Mes yeux se sont clos en attendant l'impact qui ne vient jamais et lorsque j'ouvre une paupière, c'est pour me rendre compte que je suis enserrée dans les bras d'un homme. Il me ceinture la taille alors que mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol et je reconnais sa voix quand il commence à parler.

- T'essaye de faire des cascades ? – Persifle-t-il.

- Oh… Thomas… merci.

Il me repose doucement au sol mais laisse malgré tout son bras autour de moi. Nous nous retrouvons, selon mes critères, bien trop proches l'un de l'autre.

- Tu sais que je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure ? Mais entre tes amis qui ne te lâchent pas d'une semelle et ta faculté à disparaître comme un ninja… c'est un peu compliqué.

Je le repousse légèrement pour mettre quelques centimètres de séparation entre son torse et le mien et demande candidement :

- Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

- Et bien parce que…

- Sarah !

Au secours !! On ne me laissera jamais tranquille ce soir ou quoi ? J'ai juste envie de boire un verre, ce n'est pas un crime quand même. Mes yeux se ferment de lassitude… je n'arriverais jamais à échapper à tout ce monde.

- Thomas, tu peux la lâcher s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué Bill, je suis moi-même déjà en train de lui parler.

- C'est bon ! Je suis là et aux dernières nouvelles j'ai encore mon mot à dire. Donc : Je n'ai envie de parler ni à toi – dis-je en plantant un index dans le pectoral de Thomas pour le faire me lâcher – ni à toi – en me tournant vers Bill. Salut les mecs !

Vous pensez que je suis défoncée ? Et bien vous n'êtes pas loin de la vérité. Déjà parce qu'envoyer chier Bill n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes, mais surtout, que je commence un peu à manquer de discernement.

- Bon cette fois ça suffit. Tu viens avec moi, un point c'est tout ! A plus tard Thomas…

Je me sens tirer en arrière et malgré ma douce folie, je sais pertinemment qu'il nous dirige vers la cuisine. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, c'est le seul endroit au calme de la maison ou quoi ? Pendant notre marche, je croise mon petit brun que j'ai embrassé sans retenue tout à l'heure qui me fait un clin d'œil avant de croiser le regard noir de Bill et de s'esquiver aussi vite qu'une ombre. Et un peu plus loin c'est une toute autre vision qui s'offre à moi : Tom en train de se faire allumer comme jamais par Jeni. Cette greluche se trémousse sans retenue le pire c'est qu'il a l'air de bien en profiter le con… vue ses mains baladeuses.

- Arrête de les regarder comme ça… ça fait trop plaisir à la blondasse.

Je baisse alors les yeux, prise en faute par mon tortionnaire qui m'entraîne toujours derrière lui et qui me pose d'ailleurs sans aucune cérémonie sur une chaise, une fois arrivé à bon port. Il s'installe à califourchon sur la chaise en face de moi mais je garde obstinément la bouche fermée. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a emmené ici.

Il lève les yeux au ciel devant mon mutisme avant de se remettre debout. Je l'entends bouger dans la cuisine, ouvrir un placard puis un tiroir… j'entends aussi de l'eau couler et je sursaute quand il pose un peu brutalement un verre d'eau devant moi, verre d'eau contenant un cachet effervescent.

- Bois ça ! – M'ordonne-t-il.

Et il repart faire je ne sais quoi pendant que j'enserre le verre dans ma main. Je regarde le cacher fondre petit à petit, hypnotisée par ce petit spectacle et une fois que les dernières bulles se dissipent, j'avale d'une traite.

- Je suis en train de me faire du café, t'en veux ?

Il se dirige dans la cuisine en ouvrant à chaque fois le bon meuble et utilise la cafetière expresso comme si c'était la sienne. Il a dû passer un certain temps ici pour connaitre la maison comme sa poche.

- Oui, je veux bien – dis-je d'une petite voix tout en me massant les tempes.

Le silence qui s'installe ensuite n'est pas particulièrement lourd, au contraire même. Je ressens toujours une sérénité absolue en la présence de Bill. C'est bizarre comme il arrive à me calmer alors que son frère me met les nerfs en pelote en deux pauvres secondes.

- Il te plaît Thomas ?

Il m'a demandé ça l'air de rien, tout en veillant à ce que le café ne dépasse pas des tasses. J'abandonne mes tempes pour laisser tomber mes mains qui claquent sur la table.

- Oh Bill, je t'en prie ! C'est quoi cette question débile ?

Il dépose les tasses sur la table, glisse dans la sienne un sucre et commence à touiller doucement, tout en ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

- Elle n'est pas si débile que ça…

Mais je ne le laisse même pas finir tellement c'est à dix mille lieux de ce qui se passe réellement.

- Oh que si, elle l'est !

Il ne dit rien d'autre et porte la tasse à sa bouche pour souffler sur le liquide brûlant. Il est d'un calme hallucinant et regarde le vide en buvant de petites gorgées. Je ne comprends pas où est-ce qu'il veut en venir mais cette ambiance paisible, au milieu de cette cuisine saccagée, me fait du bien. Il faudrait vraiment que je lui demande comment il arrive à faire ça alors qu'il sait faire vibrer 12.000 personnes pendant un concert… il a trop de charisme ce mec, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

- Tu comptes attendre que toute trace d'alcool ait quitté mon corps avant de parler ? Non, parce que ça risque de prendre un certain temps tu sais ?

Son regard qui se faisait lointain reprend contact avec la réalité d'un coup. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'avait oublié. Il se relève et va rincer sa tasse désormais vide, pour la poser sur la paillasse puis se retourne et prend appuie sur le plan de travail.

- Pourquoi es-tu là… à cette soirée ? – Demande t-il à brûle pour poing.

- Au début ? Parce qu'on m'y a obligé.

- Et après ?

On se parle du tac au tac, il pose la question et j'y réponds automatiquement. J'ai de toute façon, une confiance entière en cet homme.

- Je voulais vous revoir avant de partir et aussi… je voulais parler à ton satané frangin.

- Et tu lui as parlé ?

- T'es de la police Billou ? Je pensais que tu chantais… on m'aurait donc menti…

Moi qui pensais le faire sourire, c'est raté ! Il me lance un regard des plus énigmatique et me repose la question, plus sérieux que jamais et en articulant chaque mot pour être sur que je les comprenne.

- Sarah : Est-ce-que-tu-lui-as-parlé-ce-soir ?

- Tu sais bien que non ! – Je réponds agacée… il était avec moi le peu de fois où j'ai croisé son frère, et il sait très bien ce qu'il en a été.

- Donc, résumons : Tu es venu ce soir dans l'optique de lui parler, parce que tu rentres en France demain. Il est maintenant plus d'une heure du matin, tu as du boire plus de Tequila que tout le monde réuni et en plus, tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé. Est-ce qu'au moins tu comptes le faire ?

- Peut-être… je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus si ça vaut vraiment la peine.

- Pour quelqu'un qui se dit amoureux, je trouve que tu baisses facilement les bras.

Ce qu'il me dit me vexe, non seulement parce que c'est lui mais en plus parce qu'il a raison. Du coup, moi, en état d'ébriété et vexée, imaginez mon humeur.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais du courage qu'il faut pour parler à la personne qu'on aime ?

- J'en sais bien plus que toi… tu étais tellement dans ton monde tout à l'heure que tu n'as même pas vu que Lena et moi nous tenions par la main. – Dit-il comme un reproche.

Oh… alors lui et Lena… mais c'est une super bonne nouvelle ça ! Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à retenir ma bouche qui se tend en un magnifique sourire… je suis trop heureuse pour eux. Elle mérite vraiment ça.

- C'est à lui que tu devrais sourire comme ça, pas à moi.

- Désolée, c'est que… ça me touche de savoir que toi et elle… enfin… tu vois quoi.

Il balaye ma phrase de la main, comme si le sujet le mettait aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

- Sarah, tu vas te bouger le cul ou pas ? Vous êtes aussi bornés l'un que l'autre et depuis le début, tout ce qui pourri votre relation, se sont vos non-dits de merde. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait vraiment temps que vous vous parliez franchement et sans retenu ?

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, mais il me coupe en levant un doigt devant ma bouche.

- Et pas comme le soir du concert, quand je dis « vous parler », j'entends mettre à plat votre histoire et dire vraiment ce que vous ressentez… lui comme toi. Il ne sait pas parler de ça, il ne l'a jamais fait, et si tu ne l'aides pas, vous ne vous en sortirez jamais.

Il se relève après avoir terminé sa phrase et s'approche de moi pour me poser un baiser sur le front.

- Je t'ai dit tout ce que je voulais te dire… à toi de jouer petite Sarah : Attrape Tom ce soir si tu t'en sens le courage sinon… dis-lui au revoir pour toujours parce qu'il n'y aura pas de marche arrière possible. Il ne pardonne pas facilement.

Il se rapproche de la sortie et ouvre la porte. La musique emplit immédiatement la cuisine et casse l'ambiance sereine que Bill avait réussi à créer. Moi, je suis toujours assise au même endroit, ma tasse de café pleine qui a arrêté de fumer depuis bien longtemps.

- Tu sais, je ne devrais pas te le dire parce qu'après tout ça ne me regarde pas mais… il tient beaucoup à toi. Plus qu'il ne te l'a jamais dit et sans doute plus qu'il ne te l'a jamais montré. Tu ne risques pas grand-chose à le bousculer un peu. Bon courage !

Et il m'abandonne à mon sort funeste. En quelques instants, la pièce recommence à grouiller de monde et j'avale mon café froid rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne mette la main dessus. Je suis alors en pleine contemplation d'une bouteille à moitié vide quand deux gars rentrent tout en évoquant les occasions manquées de la soirée.

- En tout cas, y'en a pour qui s'est pas dur… et c'est toujours le même. Je sais pas comment il se débrouille !

- Joues de la guitare dans un groupe de rock connu et vends des millions de disques. Tu comprendras mieux comment il fait.

Je tends l'oreille discrètement pour continuer à écouter leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. J'ai bien compris sur qui pouvait porter le thème de leur débat.

- Et t'as vu Jeni ? Elle a l'air encore plus déchaînée que d'habitude. Tu crois que c'est la présence de la petite française qui l'a perturbe à ce point ?

Non mais j'hallucine ! Ils parlent de moi, _devant_ moi et ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte ! Soit ils ne me connaissent pas, ce qui est fortement possible puisque je ne savais même pas qu'ils existaient, soit ils sont complètement bourrés et ne se rendent plus compte de rien… ce qui est très probable également vue la façon qu'ils ont de se comporter.

- Je sais pas… mais tu sais qu'elle a toujours claironné que Tom était une chasse gardée… peut-être qu'elle ne supporte pas la concurrence. Quand je pense qu'elle se sert de moi comme bouche trou depuis des mois… mon orgueil en prend un sacré coup.

Moi ? De la concurrence ? Laisse-moi rire !! Une allemande qui vit sur place, bombasse de son état… contre une petite française de passage dans le coin et qui ne ressemble pas à grand-chose. Mais oui, quelle grosse concurrence je suis. Et j'en viens à ironiser intérieurement, ça devient grave.

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est se la tirer la Jeni, comme toutes les autres. Et après, elle reviendra pleurer dans tes bras, toute façon elle est bonne qu'à ça… chialer et baiser.

Hum… si seulement n'importe qui pouvait la faire pleurer, la faire hurler de rage, ça m'irait bien… plus que bien. Rien que cette idée me redonne immédiatement le sourire.

Je manque d'éclater de rire quand le plus grand des deux lâche son verre dans le vide au lieu de le reposer sur la table mais le bruit de verre explosé n'interpelle personne, pas même lui. On regarde tous les morceaux de verre explosé puis il se lève ensuite péniblement et fait mine de passer la tête dehors.

Son ami pose alors la question qui me taraude aussi l'esprit en le voyant réagir de la sorte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous espèce de taré ?

- Bah rien, je regarde où est-ce qu'ils sont. Peut-être que je pourrai aller la voir s'il n'est plus dans les parages.

Ah mais ce n'est pas bête ça. Je les aime bien ces gars là, ils sont très gentils. Ils ont d'ailleurs une haute opinion (proche de la mienne) de cette Jenifer de malheur. J'attends avec une angoisse grandissante de savoir ce qu'ils peuvent fabriquer mais ma déception est grande.

- Je les vois plus. Trop tard… ils ont dû partir à l'étage.

Quoi ? Quel étage ? Comment ça « à l'étage » ? Pour faire quoi « à l'étage » ?

Je me relève d'un bond en renversant ma chaise et sort d'une marche rapide. Je veux bien être gentille et faire mumuse au chat et à la souris, mais je m'envois pas en l'air avec le premier venu quand même ! Il va m'entendre, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Je choppe la première personne que je croise, et que soit dit en passant je ne connais absolument pas pour lui demander :

- Tu sais où est passée Barbie ?

Je le vois réfléchir rapidement et ses yeux s'agrandissent quand une lumière s'allume au fond de son esprit embrumé.

- Tu parles de Jeni ? Je l'ai vu passer dans le couloir y'a cinq minutes mais j'en sais pas plus. Je crois qu'un mec était avec elle et…

Mais je le relâche sans même lui avoir dit merci et me précipite dans le couloir… trois portes… les trois ouvertes. L'une est la salle de bain, l'autre un vulgaire placard et la troisième est une chambre, mais elle est vide. Merde !

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Je me retourne immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix et saute au cou de Georg.

- Tu me sauves la vie ! Tom, il est parti avec Jeni… c'est chez toi ici. Alors où est-ce qu'il pourrait être ?

- Heu… j'ai bien une idée mais je ne suis pas certain que t'es très envie d'aller les retrouver. – M'explique t-il mal à l'aise.

Mes yeux ne ressemblent qu'à deux fentes alors que sa réponse arrive jusqu'à mes neurones.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai envie d'aller les retrouver, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Alors : Ils-sont-où ?

Devant mon humeur massacrante, il m'indique une porte à l'étage et je monte l'escalier aussi vite que le permettent mes chaussures à talon… c'est-à-dire, pas vraiment vite. J'arrive sur un palier débouchant sur un autre couloir… c'est un vrai labyrinthe cette maison. Je m'approche doucement de la pièce que m'a indiquée Georg et tends l'oreille, mais de toute façon, avec la musique à fond qui raisonne du bas, il m'est impossible d'entendre quoi que se soit. Je m'apprête à frapper quand je suspends mon poing, prise de doute.

Et s'ils étaient déjà en train de… non, impossible ! Et pourtant, pourquoi se seraient-ils exilés sinon ?

Je ne suis qu'une idiote, une vraie ! Une nana d'une bêtise sans fond ! Comment ai-je pu espérer, en lui disant tout ce que je lui ai dit, qu'il m'attende bien sagement ? Qu'il me pardonne encore et toujours ? Qu'il ne se lasse jamais de se faire rejeter…

Je ne récolte que ce que j'ai pris tant de soin à semer depuis des jours et des jours.

Et d'un coup, les paroles de Bill me reviennent en mémoire… _il tient à toi_… _tu ne risques pas grand-chose_…

Il tient à moi, et ce connard est en train de s'en taper une autre ? Non mais ça, jamais de la vie ! Andreas m'a fait promettre de ne pas réfléchir : Très bien ! Je respire un bon coup, bloque l'air dans mes poumons et ouvre la porte d'un geste brusque. Et ce que je vois me hérisse le poil.

Ils sont tous les deux debout au milieu de la pièce, enlacés. Vision d'horreur, cette pétasse est en train de passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Tom. Mon arrivée les a figé quelques instant sous la surprise et je suis la première à reprendre mes esprits, sûrement à cause de la fureur qui m'emplit le crâne et qui cogne de partout comme pour en sortir.

- Ne… touche… pas… à… _mon_… mec !

C'est sorti seul, d'une voix on ne peut plus calme, les mots articulés autant que la colère me le permette. Et comme si je n'étais pas assez énervée, elle se retourne le plus langoureusement possible vers moi et me lance un clin d'œil, puis reprend son activité sous le regard un peu flippé de Tom.

Je tente de contrôler la rage qui remonte du fin fond de mon estomac et qui ne demande qu'à se manifester, je n'arrive pourtant pas à retenir mon sarcasme.

- T'es sourde en plus d'être conne ou quoi ? T'es tellement blonde que tu ne comprends pas le sens de ma phrase ? Tu préfères que je te le dise en français pour voir si tu comprends d'avantage ?

Oups… piquée au vif ! Elle se détourne de Tom et se rapproche de moi, me pointant d'un doigt, l'air menaçant.

- C'est toi qui dégages ! T'as pas l'impression de déranger ? Et puis « ton mec », non mais laisse moi rire… je vous ai pas vu beaucoup ensemble ce soir. D'ailleurs… il ne m'a pas parlé une seule fois de toi.

- Jeni, laisse là tranq…

- Toi la ferme !

Jeni et moi avons crié la même chose en direction de Tom, ce qui l'a fait reculer d'un pas avant de croiser les bras sur son torse en signe de résignation. C'est une histoire entre elle, et moi ! Et je compte bien la régler maintenant.

On se rapproche l'une de l'autre en se jaugeant du regard et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contenir face à sa silhouette si parfaite, si parfaitement mise en valeur dans sa si parfaite jupe. Avec ses cheveux si parfait et son maquillage de star.

- Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Retourne jouer à la poupée, bébé !

C'est sans doute la réflexion de trop et avant que je n'aie tenté de me calmer une nouvelle fois, mon poing se serre et c'est avec rage que je lui balance en pleine tronche. DIEU que ça fait du bien j'hurle intérieurement !

Je la regarde tituber en se cachant le nez dans une main, et vois un peu de sang passer entre ses jointures. J'ai un mal de chien à la main mais je ressens une telle euphorie à lui avoir cassé la gueule que mes maux passent totalement au second plan.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit maintenant le « bébé » ? - Je crache hargneusement.

Et c'est de la surprise plein le regard qu'elle se lamente :

- Non mais t'es complètement tarée, tu m'as peut-être pété le nez !

Je sais bien qu'on ne frappe pas quelqu'un à terre… mais l'humiliation est pour moi une douce vengeance. Et je me délecte du spectacle.

- Je te remercie, j'ai des yeux. Alors casse-toi si t'en veux pas une autre ! – Je la menace froidement.

Elle hésite, regarde Tom qui n'a toujours pas bougé pour lui venir en aide et son manège m'agace encore plus. Je lui hurle un « _Maintenant_ ! » en faisant un pas tout en tendant le poing vers elle et elle sort de la chambre en maugréant contre les françaises complètement schyzo. Elle claque la porte derrière elle et après quelques secondes de silence, je me retourne vers Tom en le pointant du doigt.

- Alors maintenant, à nous deux !

- T'es encore plus tarée que ce que je pensais. Non mais ça va pas de lui taper dessus ? – Me questionne-t-il de façon calme.

- Oh arrête, je vais pleurer sur son pauvre sort. – J'ironise avant de reprendre plus durement : – Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, quand j'y pense, ça me donne envie de gerber !

- Bah au moins, tu gerberas pour autre choses que ton repas hebdomadaire. – Répond-il du tac-au-tac.

C'est bas… _et_ c'est méchant… _et_ c'est gratuit. Et le pire c'est qu'il parle toujours de façon détendue, ce qui accentue gravement ma contrariété.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre de pourquoi je vomis… je me suis laissée mourir pour toi, parce que je _t'aimais_, parce que je ne supportais pas la séparation alors que pendant ce temps-là, tu sautais la moitié des filles qui croisaient ton chemin !

Ah, je crois que j'ai enfin réussi fissurer l'iceberg, d'abord parce que son regard à changé, et aussi parce qu'il a perdu son calme.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu en rentrant ici ! Putain mais… ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !

- Mais je ne demande que ça ! Savoir ! Tu ne m'en n'as jamais parlé !

- Et ma chanson, c'est de la merde en bâton peut-être ? Et puis c'est toi qui as dit que tu me détestais… non mais vraiment : une pauvre photo et hop, tu t'esquives !

- Mais une chanson c'est quoi ? Ça veut tout dire et rien dire à la fois. Et une photo… ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais très bien. C'est pas toi qu'on a insulté toute la journée et qu'on est venu voir pour savoir si c'était bien moi, « l'heureuse élue ».

On se tient chacun d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, en tentant de parler plus fort que celui qui répond. Le résultat n'est pas brillant au final parce que malgré nos cris, on n'a pas l'air de s'écouter d'avantage.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi Sarah ? C'est comme ça tous les jours pour nous aussi… c'est ma vie toute entière que tu remets en cause et depuis le début.

- Oh arrête ! Le problème ne vient pas de ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de parler de moi à la télé ?

- Je n'ai rien dit ce soir là, alors n'exagère pas ! T'es pas le centre du monde non plus… et sans doute pas la seule à avoir des putain d'yeux verts !

- Tu n'as rien dit ? Tu n'as _RIEN_ dit ? Mais c'est justement le souci, tu as donné des bouts d'informations… qu'est-ce que tu crois, que les gens n'ont pas bouché les trous en s'imaginant des choses ?

On est en train de s'engueuler comme un vieux couple, à se reprocher des choses qui ont eu lieu il y a bien longtemps mais ma colère s'efface quand il abandonne son attitude agressive pour s'assoir sur le rebord du lit. D'ailleurs, tout énervement a aussi quitté sa voix quand il recommence à parler, mais ça ne me rassure pas tellement il a l'air abattu à la place.

- J'ai une vie publique, je suis désolé qu'elle t'indispose à ce point Sarah mais j'ai été pris de court et je ne voulais pas mentir. Je ne savais pas quoi dire… mais de toute façon, si j'avais répondu que je ne te connaissais pas, je suis sûre que tu l'aurais mal pris aussi.

Ok… Sarah/Tom, 1 partout… Bah oui, je peux lui compter un point puisque de toute façon il a raison. Quoi qu'il ait dit, il est fortement possible que j'aie réagi de la même façon.

- Tu aurais voulu que je réponde quoi ? – Me demande-t-il las.

Et devant mon silence, il redresse la tête et ancre ses yeux aux miens.

- Dis-moi Sarah, à ma place, qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit ? – Insiste-t-il.

Prise au piège… je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu répondre qui ne m'aurait pas mise en pétard.

- Sans doute rien de plus ou de moins que ce que tu n'as répondu ce soir là. – Avoue-je.

Et son attitude abattue laisse place de nouveau à de l'agacement.

- Alors bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que tu as à me reprocher ?

Il recommence à hausser le ton et j'ouvre à peine la bouche pour essayer de le calmer qu'il reprend de plus belle.

- Depuis le début, quoi que je fasse, ça ne va jamais ! Alors je veux bien croire que je sois maladroit parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à gérer une situation comme celle-là avant, mais faut pas pousser ! Dés que j'ouvre la bouche, tu me dis de me taire, quand j'essaye de te faire comprendre les choses autrement, tu piges rien et quand je fais mon boulot, en essayant de ne pas t'exposer, ça va pas non plus.

Heu… oui… je me rends compte de mes exigences, mais merde ! Je ne vais pas le laisser m'en mettre plein la tronche sans rien dire. Pourtant ce qu'il me dit me touche… je n'ai peut-être pas compris ses messages mais il n'a pas non plus compris ce que j'attendais de lui.

- Mais tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu me rassures ! Tu crois vraiment qu'après l'hiver que j'ai passé, j'allais te sauter dans les bras sans savoir où j'allais ? Tu crois que m'être rendue malade la moitié de l'année n'a pas été suffisant, il faut que je fasse plus ? Tu n'as jamais pensé que je pouvais être effrayée par ce monde que je ne connais pas et que sans certitudes, je ne me protègerai pas ? Alors tu me dis que tu as souffert, soit disant, mais tu étais entouré, tu avais ton frère, ton groupe, ton travail… moi je n'avais que Julie qui se trouve à 500 kilomètres de chez moi. Alors vas-y… explique moi à quel point reprendre ta vie où tu l'avais laissé avant de me connaître à été dur, mais demande toi si ça n'a pas été plus compliqué pour moi.

- Plus compliqué pour toi ? Non mais j'hallucine… – Répond-il sarcastiquement.

- Ah bon t'hallucine ? Tu rencontres des gens comme moi tous le temps. Mais excuse-moi Tom, un mec comme toi… tu es une star, avec toute la vie qui va avec. Tu penses vraiment que ce n'est pas plus chamboulant pour moi, de voir une personne comme toi rentrer dans ma vie pour en sortir après, que pour toi, qui croise des gens du « petit peuple » tous les jours ?

Je termine ma phrase complètement essoufflée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Ça ne m'empêche pourtant pas de bloquer ma respiration quand il se relève pour faire quelques pas dans ma direction. Il s'arrête à une distance que j'appellerais raisonnable et je m'inquiète un peu… il a l'air plus déterminé que jamais et vue la discussion qu'on vient d'avoir, j'ai peur que ça ne joue pas vraiment en ma faveur.

- Tu sais quoi… j'abandonne. J'en ai marre de me battre dans le vent. Si tu penses que je te considère comme le commun des mortels, je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici à essayer de te convaincre du contraire.

Mais il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? On ne va vraiment pas s'en sortir si on continue comme ça.

- A quel moment, depuis qu'on est là à s'engueuler, as-tu essayé de me convaincre de quoi que se soit ? J'ai pas souvenir là, excuse-moi.

Il fait encore quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la sortie… et je suis certaine qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose maintenant. J'ai le sentiment… non, la certitude que s'il quitte cette chambre maintenant, tout ça ne sera plus que des souvenirs.

- Alors t'abandonne ? Vraiment ?

Je parle dans le vide, il n'a plus l'air de vouloir me répondre.

- Très bien ! – Dis-je façon énergique, ce qui le fait enfin lever la tête et stopper sa marche. _Tu_ abandonnes… _moi_ pas!

Je traverse les deux mètres qui nous séparent encore et m'arrête à approximativement un petit centimètre de lui. J'arrive à peine à hauteur de son épaule et quand je lève le visage pour le regarder, je suis plutôt satisfaite de la voir déglutir tout en regardant droit devant lui, au dessus de ma tête.

Je me décale légèrement et m'amuse à voir les réactions de sa peau alors que mon souffle parcours son cou. Il ne fait toujours aucun geste mais j'entends très bien sa respiration devenir irrégulière, et son corps entier parle pour lui tellement il a l'air tendu… concentré dans l'effort d'éviter le contact avec moi.

J'étouffe un petit rire derrière ma main ce qui lui fait enfin baisser les yeux… et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche je sais ce qu'il va me demander tellement son regard est suppliant, emplit de doutes.

- Arrête…

C'est chuchoté, et pas franchement convaincant. S'il ne manifeste pas plus son envie de me voir loin de lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accéderai à sa requête.

- Arrête-moi…

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, mon vert toujours ancré dans son doré et approche lentement mon visage du sien… mon cœur bat à une vitesse plus qu'inhabituelle mais je n'essaye même pas de le raisonner.

Je ne me contrôle pas, c'est grisant et… flippant. La vérité, c'est que je ne me connaissais pas une telle témérité.

Mais mon dernier souhait, si jamais il a vraiment décidé de faire une croix sur un « nous », c'est de passer cette ultime nuit avec lui. C'est sûrement débile, mais j'ai envie de ça depuis trop longtemps. Autant dire que s'il me rejette, je vais me prendre la crampe de ma vie ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'offrir comme je le fais, mais je souhaite vraiment pouvoir sentir ses mains sur moi, sa peau contre la mienne. Oui… j'en ai longtemps rêvé et je n'ai pas honte de l'admettre.

Je stoppe ma bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne et, pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre, pose mes mains sur lui. On est toujours les yeux dans les yeux, et à part nos respirations, aucun bruit ne vient perturber ce moment. C'est comme si la musique d'en bas était arrêtée par la bulle que je me suis créée. On se regarde, cherchant des réponses là où il n'y a même pas de question mais ma témérité a des limites. Je le provoque donc, espérant qu'il prenne les choses en main, en lui murmurant plus sûre de moi que jamais :

- Embrasse-moi…

Un drôle d'éclair traverse son regard, c'est le seul indice m'indiquant qu'il a entendu ce que je lui ai demandé. Je vois alors son regard dévier de mes yeux vers mes lèvres, et je le devine dessiner les contours de mon visage, son souffle me caressant au choix une joue, le front ou la base du cou… mais sans jamais se rapprocher… et mon cœur s'emballe d'avantage devant cette attente. Ma détermination commence lentement à fondre devant son silence et son inaction. El la situation devient pour moi, insoutenable. Lorsqu'il replonge enfin dans mes yeux, je réalise alors qu'il ne fera rien pour me retenir. Une boule de tristesse se forme irrémédiablement au fond de ma gorge et mes yeux se mettent à me brûler.

Je repose mes talons à même le sol, et une fois stabilisée, enlève mes mains qui se trouvaient encore sur son torse tout en baissant la tête.

- Bien.

Encore une fois, je murmure tête baissée… et pourtant tout mon corps me réclame de lui hurler que non, ce n'est pas bien ! Que ce n'est pas comme ça que c'était censé se passer… mais j'ai joué et j'ai perdu. Et comme un tic, je mordille ma lèvre inférieure… pour ne surtout pas craquer, pas devant lui en tout cas.

J'aurais tout le temps de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps lorsque je serais loin de ce pays… lorsque je serais seule, chez moi… et que je maudirais Bill et son satané mail d'appel à l'aide.

J'avale ma salive douloureusement, comme si la boule qui a élue domicile dans ma gorge pouvait être avalée en même temps, pousse un soupire et après être certaine que ma voix ne me trahirait pas, ne déraillerait pas, je relève la tête. Oui je vais partir, mais je partirai la tête haute. Je lui lance un petit sourire triste avant d'enfin décider à le quitter. Le pire pour moi est qu'il n'a toujours fait aucun geste vers moi. Ni pour me retenir, ni même pour me rejeter.

- Au revoir Tom.

Je n'attends pas de réponse, certaine qu'il n'y en aura pas et me retourne, commençant à marcher… voilà, un pied après l'autre. C'est bien petite Sarah, tu peux le faire ! Et surtout, mais surtout, ne te retourne pas.

J'essaye de respirer normalement pour que les larmes qui tentent de forcer mon barrage émotionnel ne coulent librement sur mes joues et me rapproche vers la porte. Tout mon cerveau bourdonne, bouillonne… j'ai l'impression que ma tête est entourée de coton.

Pied gauche, pied droit… non, on ne se retourne pas… pied gauche… putain, et cette Jenifer de malheur qui doit encore être en bas… respire… non, tu n'as pas mal… et non, on ne se retourne toujours pas ! Réveiller Andreas… avance encore un peu… toujours… boire ce qui restera de buvable… ne pas s'arrêter… jamais…

Voila à peu prés les choses qui me viennent à l'esprit dans l'immédiat, tout pour ne pas penser à lui, pour ne pas penser que je ne serai jamais avec l'homme que j'aime, pour ne pas m'imaginer rentrer à Paris pour retrouver la vie tellement insipide qui m'y attend.

Comment vais-je survivre à cette nouvelle séparation… moi qui ait tellement eu de mal à surmonter la première.

A tiens, j'arrive enfin à la porte… j'ai l'impression d'avoir parcouru un kilomètre ou au choix, que ça fait dix minutes que je tente désespérément de sortir de cette chambre. Je tends la main vers la poignée et prise d'un doute, suspend mon geste en priant n'importe qui qu'_il_ me retienne. Mon hésitation ne dure pourtant qu'une seconde avant que je ne pose finalement ma main dessus pour l'ouvrir.

Elle s'entrouvre d'à peine quelques centimètres que déjà la musique perce ma bulle de toute part, envahissant l'espace et raisonnant contre les murs de cette chambre. Allez ! Vas-y Sarah… ouvre complètement la porte et sort _enfin_ de ce cauchemar.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

**-**

**POV Tom**

- BILL !!!

J'appelle mon frère depuis le rez-de-chaussée… J'ai beau être habitué, c'est quand même super rageant. C'est une vraie gonzesse ce type… il squatte encore plus longtemps la salle de bain que la pire des filles, c'est vous dire !

- Ah bah quand même ! – Je l'accueille quand il apparait enfin dans l'escalier.

En même temps, il le prend son temps, mais il est toujours parfait… je vous dis : une vraie gonzesse. Et le pire c'est qu'il se regarde encore dans la glace de l'entrée.

- Mais oui t'es beau, allé on se casse.

- Oh ça va… on va encore arriver les premiers, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. – Me répond-il en enfilant sa veste.

J'enlève un grain de poussière imaginaire sur la visière de ma casquette en passant devant la dite glace et ouvre la porte.

- L'intérêt c'est qu'on se fera moins remarqué si on est déjà sur place que si on arrive alors que la maison est pleine. Et puis… oh et laisse tomber ! On y va et puis c'est tout.

- T'as rendez-vous avec l'autre blonde, pas la peine de t'en cacher devant moi. Je n'ai jamais jugé tes faits et gestes et tu sais bien que je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.

Je sais qu'il a dit ça d'un bon fond, mais cette simple phrase me renvoie en pleine tronche toutes les conneries que j'ai pu faire… ou que je m'apprête à faire d'ailleurs. Tout, de toute façon pour ne plus penser à _elle_… qui me déteste…

Toute la journée, ces mots n'ont fait que tournoyer dans ma tête… encore et encore… je m'en suis écorché les doigts sur ma guitare à force de jouer pour arrêter de penser à son putain de message. J'en suis arrivé à la triste conclusion que ça ne m'intéressé plus de savoir pourquoi… Elle part demain, terminé de me triturer les méninges pour rien !

- Tom ? Ça va ?

Rien qu'au son de sa voix, je sais qu'il sait. Sa question n'est que rhétorique, et il m'offre une possibilité de me confier à lui… encore. Mais mes intentions sur le sujet n'ont pas changé depuis ce matin.

- Mais oui, t'inquiète ! On peut y aller maintenant ?

Oui je suis de mauvaise foi et oui, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec lui… c'est mon droit quand même. Il a d'ailleurs compris le message car il lève les yeux au ciel avant de me suivre dans le jardin.

On n'ouvre pas la bouche tout le temps que dur le trajet et je remercie intérieurement Georg de ne pas habiter trop loin de chez nous. Ce silence me bouffe. Son inquiétude pour moi me fout les nerfs. Je déteste quand il s'inquiète pour moi.

Je déteste être une source de soucis perpétuels pour lui.

_**Flash back**_

- Tom, ouvre cette porte ! Ça va faire pratiquement quatre heures consécutives que tu joues.

Mon frère… que j'aime par-dessus tout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être lourd quand il veut !

- Et alors ? – J'hurle depuis mon lit sans lui demander d'entrer.

D'ailleurs, il a la politesse de rester dehors pour me répondre… jumeau oui, envahissant non !

- Je suis le premier à adorer t'écouter… mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y a rien de normal dans ton attitude actuelle.

Je décide de l'ignorer, d'ignorer la vérité qui suinte dans ses paroles, mais pose quand même ma guitare sur la couette en réalisant effectivement que ça va faire un moment que je n'ai pas changé de position.

- Ouvre-moi… s'il te plaît ?

Son ton est suppliant et je sais qu'il est en train de se faire un sang d'encre de pas grand-chose. Je mets fin à son supplice en lui criant de rentrer et il pousse la porte timidement avant de me rejoindre sur le lit.

- Ta main, ça va mieux ?

- Tu m'as déjà posé la question trois fois ce matin ! – Je lui réponds de mauvaise grâce tout en regardant les croutes qui se sont formées ci et là.

Quelle idée à la con d'avoir voulu passer mes nerfs sur ce mur. Encore une idée brillante qui m'a foudroyé l'esprit… des fois je voudrais vraiment être un peu moins impulsif.

J'attends finalement encore un peu mais voyant que Bill n'a pas l'air décidé à parler, je reprends ma guitare pour commencer un nouveau morceau. Pourtant mes cordes sont vite stoppées par sa main manucurée.

- Bill putain !!

- Arrête. Regarde l'état de tes doigts. – Il se tait une fraction de seconde et reprend : – Tu te fais vraiment du mal pour rien. – Me dit-il d'une voix douce.

- J'ai l'habitude de m'écorcher les doigts, ça va passer.

- Je ne parlais pas de ce mal là en fait.

Et voilà que ça recommence. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que lui !

- Bill… tu comptes faire un copier-coller de la conversation qu'on a eu ce matin ?

Il a l'air mal à l'aise, mais continue quand même sur sa lancée :

- J'y peux rien, je m'inq…

- Je sais, tu t'inquiètes. Y'a vraiment pas de quoi pourtant.

- T'as raison, depuis hier soir je peux compter tes minutes de paroles sur une main.

Je repose ma guitare brutalement sur mon lit, les nerfs en pelotes !

- Bon, écoute-moi bien parce que je vais faire un résumé très simple de la situation histoire que tu piges une bonne fois pour toute : Après différentes tentatives de ma part, jusque-là infructueuses, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que je veuille retourner à une vie beaucoup plus simple ? Et surtout à une relation homme/femme encore plus simple ?

Je connais son opinion concernant ma vie… disons sexuelle. Et son air encore plus navré pour moi, finit de me gaver.

- Tu pourrais me laisser maintenant ? J'ai besoin de bosser mes accords...

Je reprends alors ma guitare et place machinalement mes doigts sur le manche, avant de laisser tomber ma main en entendant la porte se refermer. Je pousse un petit soupire de soulagement… et recommence à jouer.

_**Fin flash-back**_

Quel soulagement d'arriver enfin ! On retrouve finalement nos acolyte, Georg et Gustav, dans la rue en pleine conversation. Ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle parce que ça veut dire qu'on est effectivement les premiers.

- Salut les gars ! – Je lance à la cantonade.

- Ah les frangins ! C'est gentil de venir m'aider à tout mettre en place – me réplique le propriétaire des lieux sous les rires de notre batteur.

Je fais alors un demi-tour sur moi-même en criant vers ma moitié

- Bill ! Il faut qu'on repasse dans une demi-heure !

Et oui je sais… je suis un surdouée de l'humour. C'est ce qui fait mon charme, non ? Ouai… bref ! On décide finalement de rentrer dans la maison pour effectivement l'aider dans sa tâche et je m'inquiète alors du sort que le bassiste a réservé à ses parents pour pouvoir avec l'endroit à lui tout seul. Il m'explique qu'ils sont simplement partis rendre visite à de la famille à Berlin pour quelques jours.

- Pour une fois, j'ai même pas eu besoin de faire quoi que se soit… c'est juste bien tombé !

On sort alors des cartons tout ce qui ressemble de prêt ou de loin à un liquide buvable, alcoolisé ou non et on bouge un peu les meubles pour faire de la place. C'est d'ailleurs quand on termine de déplacer le dernier que la sonnerie commence à retentir.

La maison se remplit en ce qui me parait être quelques instants, d'un tas de gens que je n'avais plus vu depuis bien longtemps. L'ambiance est plutôt sympa en plus, ce qui me fait encore moins comprendre la nervosité soudaine de mon frère.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce soir ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux sauf avant de monter sur scène.

Il me lance alors un regard suppliant… ça veut dire qu'il ne faut pas que je rigole ça !

- Lena…

J'essaye… je vous jure que j'essaye… mais mon frère parler de fille est quelque chose que j'ai toujours trouvé hilarant !

- Putain mais t'es chiant Tom ! Tu peux jamais être sérieux cinq minutes.

Je reprends ma respiration, me recompose un visage on ne peut plus zen et tente de reprendre là où la communication avait coupé. Je ne voudrais pas vexer mon frère non plus !

- Donc… Lena ?

Mais il n'a pas le temps de m'en dire plus car j'entends mon prénom hurlé comme si on était en plein concert.

- TOOOMMMM !

Oh merde… elle est super jolie dans son genre, mais faut vraiment qu'elle apprenne à ne plus ouvrir la bouche. Elle ne se rend pas compte de l'effet néfaste que ça a sur elle… et sur nous d'ailleurs ! J'écarquille les yeux vers mon frère qui rigole déjà sans aucune retenue et me retourne en lançant le plus hypocritement possible :

- Jeni ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

En même temps c'est un peu moi qui l'aie faite venir, je ne vais pas l'éviter maintenant ! Je suis venu ici pour prendre du bon temps et je vous assure qu'avec elle… c'est on ne peut plus parfait… quand elle se tait bien sûr. Mais pour ça, j'ai quelques techniques en stock.

Mon frère me pose une main sur le bras et se penche à mon oreille pour me signaler son départ de façon bien ironique.

- Je te laisse en « bonne » compagnie. A plus tard frangin.

Quel lâcheur celui-là ! Enfin bref… il faut savoir payer un peu de sa personne pour avoir ce qu'on veut. Je lance donc une conversation oh combien passionnante avec mon amie que je n'écoute d'ailleurs que d'une oreille, pour plutôt regarder ce que Mère Nature lui a fourni.

Ok : je suis en train de me rincer l'œil comme un voyeur. Mais quelle idée de venir habiller comme ça aussi !

Je ne sais pas quelle connerie j'ai encore sortie, toujours est-il qu'elle se fend la poire comme rarement en se rapprochant de moi un minimum. J'en profite pour poser une main sur sa hanche tout en passant en mode « drague » mais tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est qu'elle n'a pas la peau aussi douce qu'_elle_.

NON ! On ne pense pas à _elle_, on a dit ! Elle… c'est le mal, elle… te fait tourner en bourrique, elle… ne comprend jamais rien à ce que tu lui dis, elle… est avec mon meilleur ami et mon frère en train de boire en ce moment même…

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on tombe toujours sur la personne qu'on tente d'éviter au maximum ? Sérieusement ? On est un nombre incalculable de personne dans ce putain de salon, et il faut que je tombe sur elle. Et malgré moi, je mets mes oreilles en mode off pour la contempler. Elle se trouve en ce moment de dos mais je ne la confondrais avec personne d'autre. Je reconnaîtrais cette chute de rein n'importe où… et nom d'un chien ! Ça ne va pas de mettre une jupe pareille !

Quoi, vous pensez que je suis pervers ? Mais vous croyez que ma réputation vient d'où ? J'aime regarder les filles et je ne m'en cache pas. De toute façon, quand elles s'habillent comme ça c'est bien pour être regardés non ? Mais je ne suis pas le seul à remarquer la présence de mes amis.

- Oh ! Andreas est là-bas… vient !

Il ne manquait plus que ça à mon bonheur : une confrontation Jeni / Sarah. Ça promet ! Je la suis comme si c'était naturel alors qu'intérieurement je hurle de faire demi-tour le plus vite possible, et le regard que se lance les gonzesses quand elles se remarquent ne fait que confirmer mon pressentiment.

Après tout, je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas mon problème ! _Elle_ me déteste, elle doit donc logiquement détester mes amies.

- Salut mes mignons !

Non… il faut vraiment que je lui explique que de parler aux gens ce n'est pas bien pour elle ! Après cette entrée remarquée, elle embrasse tout le monde avant de tendre une main réticente vers Sarah. Quel sens de la politesse…

- Mes amies m'appellent Jeni… mais toi, tu pourras continuer de m'appeler Jenifer.

Non mais pour qui elle se prend à lui parler comme ça ? Elle est barge ou quoi ! Ah oui merde, j'ai oublié : je m'en fiche !

Ça va être mon leitmotiv de la soirée… je me fiche de ce que fais Sarah, j'en ai même rien à foutre… D'ailleurs, même pas je lui dis bonjour. Je décide de jouer mon rebel.

- Ça tombe bien, je ne comptais pas t'appeler du tout.

Hou… quelle répartie. Elle est de mauvaise humeur la petite, mais je préfère regarder ce que fabrique Andreas plutôt que de la regarder _elle_. L'ignorer… c'est un bon moyen de ne pas morfler… si, si, je vous jure ! Quand je pense que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu tout allé bien… j'ai même cru que tout pourrait s'arranger. Mais avec son message on ne peut plus limpide d'hier soir, c'est bon ! Et franchement, plus loin elle sera de moi, et mieux je me porterai. J'en viens à me dire qu'Andy aurait mieux fait de se taire et de la laisser partir ce matin.

HEY, mais il lui donne à boire ! Tout fout le camp… mon propre meilleur ami qui tente de saouler ma puc… heu… Sarah.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tom, j'ai froissé ta copine ?

Hein, quoi ? Elle me parle ? Ah non pardon… elle m'agresse. Si seulement elle pouvait imaginer à quel point je m'en tape de ce qu'elle raconte à Jenifer. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit que mon amie ouvre déjà la bouche

- Me froisser ? Mais tu rigoles ma jolie. On ne joue pas dans la même cours toutes les deux et un conseil… quand tu achètes une jupe, pas la peine de prendre une taille en dessous, ça boudine.

Mon Dieu qu'elle est conne, je le sais et pourtant malgré ça, j'arrive encore à en être étonné. Sarah porte merveilleusement bien cette jupe. Certes, elle moule. Impossible de dire le contraire. Mais elle moule juste ce qu'il faut et où il faut. Et je me gifle mentalement lorsque je me rends compte que je _la_ regarde ! Pire… je suis en train de la reluquer ! J'entends vaguement mon frère tenter de rassurer Sarah mais mes yeux n'en font qu'à leur tête et continuent de fixer ce satané morceau de tissu. Ok… nouvelle stratégie : replions-nous.

Et je pars sans même avoir prononcé un mot. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est un Andreas faisant boire Sarah bien au-delà de la limite légale… Et une Sarah en état de gaieté avancée, habillée comme elle l'est, ce n'est pas du tout adéquat avec mes bonnes résolutions !

Je fais d'ailleurs demi-tour, en constatant qu'_elle_ se dirige vers la piste de danse, pour expliquer à mon meilleur ami de faire un peu attention à elle ce soir. Oui je sais que je suis censée me foutre comme de ma première couche culotte de ses faits et gestes mais malgré tout… je n'arrive pas à taire cette petite inquiétude.

- Andreas, mon ami… bonsoir.

- Oh Tom, tu as retrouvé ta langue ! Je vois que t'as ressorti les vieux numéros de téléphone. – Ironise-t-il en regardant Jeni au loin. T'étais tant en manque que ça ?

- M'en parle pas… j'aurais mieux fait de me péter un doigt. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. – Avoue-je piteusement.

- Moi je sais – Répond-il énigmatiquement en s'enfilant un énième verre de Tequila.

Oui, moi aussi je sais… tout le monde sait d'ailleurs… mais c'est comme ça et on n'en parle pas. Je jette un œil par pur réflexe vers Sarah et manque de broyer le verre que je tiens dans la main.

- Elle danse bien, hein ?

Si elle danse bien ? Mais ce que j'avais vu en boîte de nuit à Paris n'est rien comparé à ce que je vois en ce moment. Si je n'avais aucun respect pour elle, je dirais juste qu'elle est… bandante… mais je peux pas penser ça… si ?

… Définitivement si !

C'est vraiment bizarre parce qu'il n'y a rien de vulgaire dans sa façon de danser en plus, mais… je ne sais même pas comment l'expliquer.

Putain… il fallait que son cavalier soir Thomas bien entendu… et il a l'air de bien en profiter aussi ce connard. Je vais le tuer…

- Tu penses à voix haute ! – Me fait remarquer Andreas avant d'éclater de rire.

- Vas-y moque toi... mais si elle veut jouer à ça, j'ai de quoi faire.

Et c'est entre deux crises de fou rire qu'il me remet en place.

- C'est un peu toi qui as commencé en te pointant à cette fête avec l'autre greluche mais bon… Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez de toute façon. Moi j'essaye même plus de vous comprendre : Pour moi vous êtes aussi con l'un que l'autre.

- Y'a pas grand-chose à comprendre en même temps. – Je réponds en faisant abstraction de la dernière insulte.

- Hum… moui, elle part demain, tu te pointes avec une autre nana à la dernière soirée qu'elle passe avec nous et tout ça pour…

Il laisse alors sa phrase en suspend pour que je la complète, chose que je fais rapidement.

- … passer du bon temps avec quelqu'un qui ne sera pas _elle_, justement. Manifestement je suis trop encombrant comme garçon pour sa vie si bien huilée. Donc… je passe à autre chose.

Je rejette un œil que je pense être discret vers la piste de danse, juste de quoi la voir embrasser son cavalier avant de revenir vers nous. Je vais le tuer… l'égorger… le dépecer… le broyer… le…

- Tu penses encore à voix haute. C'est comme ça que tu comptes « passer à autre chose » ?

Aucune chance de lui répondre quoi que se soit puisque le sujet de notre conversation est déjà parmi nous. Mais elle n'arrête donc jamais de boire !

- Tu ne devrais pas la faire boire autant. – Dis-je en direction de mon ami qui tend déjà un autre verre plein à Sarah.

Mais elle sort les crocs encore plus vite que ses griffes.

- Et toi tu ne devrais pas t'afficher avec une lolitrash pareille. On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, que veux-tu.

Je rêve où elle est jalouse ? C'est elle qui je me jette et elle se permet de me faire une crise de jalousie… changement de programme… c'est elle que je vais tuer. Elle se comporte comme la dernière des salopes sans s'en rendre compte et c'est à Jeni qu'elle jette la pierre. Faut peut-être pas pousser là ! Et au moment où je m'en vais lui faire part de ma façon de penser, je me fais alpaguer par ma cavalière pour jouer au jeu le plus stupide du monde.

La bouteille.

Quel est le connard qui a inventé ça aussi ! Je lève les yeux au ciel en la suivant et m'installe avec les autres participants en cercle. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de voir débarquer Andreas et sa moitié du soir, j'ai nommé Sarah, dans les secondes qui suivent. Ma vie est un putain de cauchemar !

Forcement, Jeni ne manque pas de vanner la petite française au passage… sur un sujet d'ailleurs qu'elle n'aurait pas dû évoquer. Sarah ne saurait pas embrasser ? La bonne blague… non, non, non ! Mauvaise pensée ! On ne pense pas à ça…

- … Mais promis, j'essayerai de m'appliquer quand se sera mon tour.

Ah bon, elle veut s'appliquer ? Elle a décidé de me rendre fou ce soir ou quoi ? Le premier qui la touche, je le descends. Quoi ? J'ai décidé de l'ignorer _elle_… pas d'ignorer les gens qui s'approcheraient d'elle.

Je suis tellement dans mon monde que je ne fais même pas attention au fait que la bouteille vient de s'arrêter devant moi et quand je percute sur le fait que c'est Jeni qui jouait, je ne peux empêcher un coup d'œil vers Sarah… et un seul mot me vient à l'esprit… vengeance !

Je m'approche de ma partenaire et l'empoigne par la nuque pour échanger avec elle un baiser on ne peut plus provocateur mais je suis bien obligé de la faire reculer un peu si je veux pas être mangé tout cru… pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Alors petite Sarah… tu veux toujours jouer avec moi ? Mais c'est quand tu veux !

Le jeu reprend de plus belle et l'insistance avec laquelle Jeni me regarde devient franchement lourde. Mais mon intention revient au sommet quand le tour de Sarah arrive. Je la vois lancer la bouteille sans aucune hésitation puis regarder son coéquipier l'air presque satisfait.

Ça pu.

Elle me lance un clin d'œil tout en s'approchant de lui le plus lascivement possible alors que je suis en train de me dire que je vais être obligé de tuer un homme ce soir…

- Alors beau brun, tu es prêt à découvrir comment on embrasse dans mon pays ?

M'en fiche… elle fait ce qu'elle veut… JE-M'EN-FICHE !

- Je n'attends que ça beauté.

Si tu la touches… je te casse la main !

Je les regarde comme au ralenti se rapprocher… jusqu'à me rendre compte que ce n'est pas un ralenti… ils s'embrassent le plus sensuellement du monde et une haine sans borne monte en moi. Il ose même passer un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui… et vous voulez savoir le pire ? C'est qu'elle ne fait rien pour l'arrêter.

Je ferme les yeux instinctivement pour me soustraire à ce spectacle qui me met les entrailles au supplice… Avait-elle le même air satisfait quand elle m'embrassait moi ?

Quand je les rouvre en espérant que se soit fini, les mêmes acteurs, dans la même position, sont toujours là et je laisse bien malgré moi ma jalousie se manifester.

- Vous n'allez peut-être pas nous faire un bébé sur le tapis non plus.

Elle réagit comme si je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche et termine le « jeu » comme si de rien, avant d'enfin se tourner vers moi.

- Pourquoi Tom, tu as besoin qu'on te montre comment faire ?

Ne me provoque pas… parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi que ça gêné qu'on s'embrasse devant du monde. C'est que je meurs de lui hurler à la tronche, mais elle se détourne finalement pour régler ses comptes avec Jenifer.

- Tu vois, _ça_ c'est un french kiss. Maintenant, si un jour tu as besoin d'un cours, n'hésite pas.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle se relève sous le regard étonné d'Andreas, celui courroucé de Jeni et le mien… elle va me rendre dingue cette fille.

Dans la minute qui suit, Mr Je-me-fais-embrasser-par-une-française décide de sortir du jeu, suivi de prêt par mon meilleur ami… et moi, il est temps que je règle quelques comptes. Qui a dit que j'étais énervé ?

- Tu pars déjà Tomy ?

- Putain mais lâche-moi Jeni ! Je suis grand et je ne vais pas me perdre. On se voit tout à l'heure !

J'ai peut-être été un peu méchant mais elle me gave… franchement, si je l'ai faite venir ici ce soir, ce n'est certainement pas pour _parler_ avec elle !

Je m'engouffre dans le salon télé où l'autre connard est parti ce réfugier et m'approche de lui l'air menaçant.

- Toi !

Il relève alors la tête rapidement et je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit en me regardant mais il se tasse immédiatement dans le fauteuil où il a élu domicile. Je m'accroupie à son niveau et lui annonce le plus calmement du monde :

- Tu t'approches d'elle à moins de cinq mètres encore une fois ce soir et je t'explose. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Peut-être est-il est suicidaire ou simplement débile mais il trouve le courage de me répondre :

- Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu crois peut-être que…

Je lève alors un doigt pour le faire taire, cet abruti commence à m'énerver… vraiment.

- Je veux juste savoir si c'est clair ?

On échange alors un regard lourd de sens et je pense qu'il commence à saisir le concept.

- D'ac… d'accord. Je ne l'approche pas.

- Bien. – Dis-je en me redressant. Sur ce, passe une bonne soirée.

Et je repars aussi rapidement que je suis rentré. Maintenant, passons à Sarah ! J'ai une envie de lui tordre le cou comme jamais. Inutile de dire que mes recherches débutent par la salle à où se déroule la fête et pour une fois la chance est avec moi, puisque je la vois au loin rentrer dans la cuisine… alors toi ma cocotte, tu vas m'entendre !!

Mais il faut que je me calme avant… sinon je risque vraiment d'être très, très mauvais. Je me pose sur un tabouret qui traîne par là et mon regard est attiré par la tignasse brune de mon frère qui se trouve en ce moment seul avec Lena. Au moins, peut-être que ça va s'arranger entre eux. La soirée aura au moins servi à ça. Je profite du spectacle, un sourire vraiment moqueur plaqué sur la tronche… mon frère à l'air autant à l'aise que lorsqu'il est obligé de chanter en anglais, c'est dire ! Malheureusement pour lui, ce petit crétin de Nicolas ramène déjà sa fraise… déjà que tout seul il a du mal, si en plus il doit se justifier devant le pseudo-mec de Lena, il n'y arrivera jamais.

Je jette un œil vers la cuisine où m'attend mon fardeau personnel, mais je peux pas non plus laissé mon frère dans cette galère. Il doit se rabibocher avec elle… l'inverse est simplement inimaginable… et j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche. Déjà parce que Lena est géniale, en plus parce que mon frère mérite vraiment d'avoir une fille comme elle a ses côtés… et enfin… ça me donnera peut-être un peu d'espoir…

J'abandonne mon siège de fortune et me dirige vers le canapé où se déroule le drame afin d'aider mon jumeau… il lui faut vraiment un coach pour les filles, c'est incroyable ! Il est dos à moi et je pose, dans un geste rapide, mes mains sur ses épaules… et manque de rigoler en le sentant sursauter comme un gamin à qui on vient de faire la peur de sa vie.

Je me penche finalement à son oreille pour éviter que les autres ne profitent de mes conseils… ouai ok, je veux surtout éviter de l'afficher ! Je suis trop bon… ça me perdra.

- Arrête de jouer avec le feu sinon tu vas la perdre. Lance-toi putain ! Tu sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour elle et tu sais aussi très bien ce qu'elle ressent pour toi !

Pour moi c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, et ça depuis des années. Et je ne comprends pas qu'il n'ait pas ouvert les yeux plus tôt ! Finalement, je crois que je vais l'afficher un peu quand même… je l'aime trop pour ne pas profiter de ce moment ! Je me retourne donc vers notre amie d'enfance pour la saluer.

- Salut Lena, ça va ? Bon bah je vous laisse, j'avais juste un petit truc à voir avec mon jumeau. Bonne soirée !

Quand à l'autre empoté que je n'aime pas…

- Au fait Stéphane…

Et ce bouffon tombe dans le panneau, c'est vraiment trop facile.

- Je m'appelle Nicolas…

Pour un peu, je le verrai presque grincer des dents.

- A ouai, pardon Stéphane… tu ne devrais pas t'approcher comme ça de Lena… mon frère peut mordre tu sais ?

Bon bah comme ça, si ils n'ont pas tous comprit… je ne peux plus rien faire ! De toute façon, mon rôle dans cette histoire ce termine ici. Le reste appartient à mon frère. Je me retourne sans plus de cérémonie et, de meilleure humeur, décide enfin d'aller retrouver Sarah. Je fais cependant à peine quelques pas avant qu'Andreas ne m'alpague.

- Où tu vas ?

- Devine.

Bah quoi ? A question conne, réponse conne !

- Tu devrais la laisser respirer… et surtout arrêter tes conneries. Renvoies Jeni chez elle sinon ça va très vite dégénérer.

Ses conseils sont peut-être judicieux mais tout ce que son intervention arrive à faire, c'est à me replonger tête la première dans ma mauvaise humeur… je ressens une telle rancœur au fond de moi que tous les conseils du monde n'atteindraient même pas mon cerveau… alors de là à atteindre mon cœur. Je le repousse pour le dépasser sans même lui répondre et pars en direction de la cuisine. Et lorsque je fais un tour d'horizon de la pièce plus qu'envahie d'intrus, je décide de faire le ménage pour éviter une scène devant des personnes que tout ça ne regarde aucunement.

- Tout le monde dehors.

Oulaaaa… c'est moi qu'ai parlé comme ça ? Surement vu que les personnes présentes me regardent l'air un peu sceptique avant de bouger pour me laisser avec la principale intéressée… qui a fait comme si je n'avais pas parlé. Et son ignorance me contrarie encore plus. J'attends patiemment que la demoiselle ait terminé et savoure l'air bête qui est le sien quand elle s'aperçoit enfin de ma présence.

Pourtant ça ne dure qu'une seconde, avant qu'elle ne décide de sortir sans même avoir prononcé une parole et par pur reflexe, j'enserre son bras quand elle passe à mon niveau. De toute façon, vu le regard qu'elle me lance, je sais très bien que ça ne l'impressionne pas.

- Lâche-moi Tom.

Que je la lâche ? Certainement pas… elle va m'écouter, qu'elle le veuille ou pas. Je la balance dans la cuisine sans ménagement et alors qu'elle heurte la table, je me rends compte qu'à part le fait que je sois jaloux… je n'ai pas grand-chose à lui reprocher. : Merde !

Qu'importe… maintenant qu'on est là. Et le seul mot que j'arrive alors à cracher est :

- Arrête !

Je la regarde se masser le bras alors qu'elle me demande ce qu'elle doit arrêter. Et deux sentiments se mélangent imperceptiblement en moi… de la culpabilité de lui avoir fait mal et de l'énervement à l'état brut à être pris pour un crétin.

- Tout.

C'est clair… en tout cas dans ma tête c'est clair. Qu'elle arrête de me fuir, qu'elle arrête de flipper pour un rien, qu'elle laisse enfin mes pensées en paix, qu'elle arrête de venir s'incruster dans chacun de mes rêves, qu'elle arrête de n'en faire qu'à sa tête… qu'elle arrête de se comporter ce soir comme une fille qu'elle n'est pas… qu'elle arrête tout quoi !

- Tu bois sans retenue et t'embrasse n'importe quel mec qui se frotte un tant soit peu à toi… qu'est ce qui t'arrive putain ?

Ses yeux se rétrécissent alors en deux fentes avant qu'elle n'éructe :

- Et en quoi est-ce que c'est ton problème… t'es bien accompagné toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester dans mon coin à te regarder faire ta vie.

Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Elle me reproche d'être accompagné alors que c'est elle qui refuse quoi que se soit venant de moi. Et si elle se met à allumer tous les mecs sous mon nez, il est fort possible que je grille tous les plombs d'un coup… mais niveau drague, je pense en connaître un peu plus qu'elle.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout Sarah… tu risques franchement de perdre à ce jeu là.

- Et bien parle moi ! – Hurle t-elle.

Quoi… la demoiselle n'est pas contente d'être ignorée ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a demandé ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaite depuis le début ? Et voila que là-dessus rentre Julie sur le ring de boxe… il manquait plus qu'elle pour compléter le tableau. De toute façon, dés qu'on touche un cheveu de Sarah, elle rapplique dans la seconde. Elle a un radar ou quoi ?

- Vous êtes épuisants tous les deux.

En même temps… je t'ai rien demandé moi ! Retourne voir Gustav si j'y suis.

- Tellement occupé avec vos propres difficultés dans cette histoire que vous n'arrivez même pas à vous mettre à la place de l'autre. Vous êtes en train de vous combattre comme des chiffonniers… mais merde !

Et comme j'aurai dû le parier, elle se tourne vers moi. Pourquoi c'est toujours de ma faute ?

- Elle part _demain_ ! T'as rien de mieux à faire que tes conneries ?

Non ? Elle part demain, sans déconner ? Première nouvelle, je ne le savais pas. Merci d'être venue… cette information valait son pesant de cacahuètes. Par contre, là où je suis impressionné, c'est qu'elle s'en prend aussi à sa grande amie. Et le pire c'est qu'elle est d'accord avec moi sur son attitude de ce soir… merci !

Ah merde… j'ai parlé trop vite. Voilà qu'elle me reprend pour cible.

- C'est pas parce que t'es jaloux que t'es obligé de nous imposer la présence de l'autre pétasse au cerveau de moule trop cuite.

Oh, oh… moule trop cuite, faut pas charrier non plus. Ça se voit que c'est une fille qui dit ça. Et puis très honnêtement, ce n'est pas pour son quotient intellectuel que je l'ai faite venir, mais je devrais peut-être pas trop la ramener sur ce sujet... elle m'a déjà grillé avec Dany, on ne va pas jouer avec le feu.

- Bon, j'ai vidé mon sac et je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. Donc maintenant, toi tu dégages rejoindre ta « copine » et toi tu restes deux minutes avec moi. S'il faut vous séparer pour que la soirée se passe à peu prés correctement, je m'en occupe.

Hein ? Je me fais foutre dehors, non mais je nage en plein délire là. En plus, je n'en avais pas spécialement fini avec puce… heu… Sarah.

- Tom… bouge… tout de suite !

Ok, vaut mieux capituler. Je me suis déjà frotter à Julie et franchement… je n'ai pas envie de me prendre le chou avec elle ce soir… pour ensuite subir les foudres de son autoritaire petit ami. Je repars en claquant la porte le plus fort possible et vais directement dans le jardin pour me griller une clope, il faut que je me calme... et vite ! C'est urgentissime, même ! J'ouvre la porte coulissante de la véranda, fais quelques pas dehors et pose mes fesses sur une pierre plus importante que les autres avant d'allumer ma cigarette. Mon pseudo-calme est pourtant de courte durée.

- Tom… tu peux te détendre un peu s'il te plaît.

Tiens, ma moitié à moi personnelle.

- Billou – je soupire.

Franchement ce n'est pas le meilleur moment.

Mon frère s'installe alors à mes côtés et me vole une cigarette dans mon paquet. J'allume le briquet machinalement pour qu'il puisse allumer à son tour sa cigarette.

- Tu racontes ?

- Y'a rien à raconter. Sarah est en train de péter les plombs c'est tout.

Cette information l'étonne au plus haut point et quand je finis de lui raconter brièvement la situation, cette andouille prend parti immédiatement.

- Julie n'a pas tord. T'es jaloux à n'en plus pouvoir.

- Peut-être – j'avoue piteusement, à lui je peux tout avouer de toute façon. Mais je ne trouve pas son attitude très saine. Elle m'envoie balader pour ensuite venir se plaindre que je l'ignore… je pige pas.

J'écrase le mégot sur la semelle de ma basket avant de me relever.

- Tu devrais retourner voir Lena… elle a l'air d'avoir froid toute seule là-bas. Au fait…

- Oui. – Répond-il simplement en arborant un petit sourire discret.

Cool ! Mon frère à une copine… j'ai cru ne pas vivre assez vieux pour voir ça ! Il me pose une main sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner la retrouver et moi… ma clope ne m'a pas spécialement détendu. Je sais que c'est dégueulasse… je sais que ça ne se fait pas… je sais tout ça… mais là c'est un cas critique : il faut que je vois Jeni… en privé.

Quoi de mieux pour oublier une femme que de coucher avec une autre ? J'en parle d'expérience, y'a rien de mieux… sauf si on couche avec l'autre par procuration… auquel cas ça devient vraiment malsain. Bref, arrête de penser Tomy, ce n'est pas bon pour ton neurone !

Je rentre de nouveau dans la cage aux lions et regardent tout ce monde boire, danser, fumer, s'allumer… que de débauche au mètre carré, mais j'adore ça. Je retrouve Jeni un peu plus loin en train de parler avec des garçons que je connais de vue et quand j'arrive à son niveau alors qu'elle est de dos, je pose une main sur son ventre et embrasse son cou doucement.

- Tom… tu m'as manqué.

Pas toi… mais tu n'es pas censé le savoir. Elle se retourne alors vers moi, oubliant au passage les mecs qui étaient avec elle, et se met à danser… ou à se frotter plutôt. On va dire que ça dépend de quel point de vu on se place. On s'embrasse un peu, nous touchons beaucoup et ce petit jeu dure un certain temps avant qu'on ne se mette à boire aussi. On enchaine quelques verres, je l'écoute me raconter sa vie… on danse encore… mais ma patience à des limites. Ce n'est pas spécialement dans mes projets que de passer la soirée à la séduire… Je lui demande alors le plus naturellement du monde alors que ni elle ni moi ne relançons la conversation :

- Tu viens ?

Elle sait bien où et elle sait bien pour quoi faire. C'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait avant d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais bien que pour toi, c'est où tu veux et quand tu veux.

Après on s'étonne que j'ai gardé son numéro dans mon téléphone… mais n'importe quel mec normalement constitué l'aurai gardé ce putain de numéro !

Elle me prend alors la main et me guide elle-même dans la maison… puis me saute dessus dés que la porte de la chambre se referme derrière nous. Et mon cerveau se met alors à faire des siennes… quand elle m'embrasse, je recherche un piercing… quand je joue avec la peau de son cou, je la trouve trop grande… quand elle pose ses mains sur moi, je les trouve trop sûres d'elles… et quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est pour me dire que ses cheveux sont beaucoup trop blonds… je ne parle même pas de son parfum je trouve trop entêtant.

En un mot comme en cent : je ne suis pas du tout avec la personne avec qui je voudrais être.

J'en suis là de mes conclusions lorsque la porte s'ouvre à la volée, ce qui nous fige, Jeni et moi, quelques secondes. Le temps de reconnaître l'intrus.

Oh… merde.

Sarah… mini-pouce en taille, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle peut être impressionnante quand elle veut… genre, en ce moment.

- Ne… touche… pas… à… _mon_… mec !

_Son_ mec ? Je suis bien le seul mec dans cette chambre, rassurez-moi ? Je sens vaguement Jeni bouger pour se tourner un peu plus vers elle avant de repartir à l'assaut de mon cou… elle a un peu plus d'aplomb que Dany qui s'est sauvée en courant quand Julie a débarqué. Je dois au moins lui reconnaître ça.

- T'es sourde en plus d'être conne ou quoi ? T'es tellement blonde que tu ne comprends pas le sens de ma phrase ? Tu préfères que je te le dise en français pour voir si tu comprends d'avantage ?

La vache… elle est remontée la petite française. D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle a visé juste parce que Jeni m'abandonne complètement pour lui faire face.

Chouette, un combat de fille. Heu… j'espère que Sarah va être de taille quand même.

- C'est toi qui dégages ! T'as pas l'impression de déranger ? Et puis « ton mec », non mais laisse moi rire… je vous ai pas vu beaucoup ensemble ce soir. D'ailleurs… il ne m'a pas parlé une seule fois de toi.

Oui mais ça c'est parce que t'as presque pas été avec moi non plus connasse. D'ailleurs, tu vas lui parler autrement parce que ça va finir de me gonfler. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je prends la défense de Sarah… peut-être que je suis maso en fait.

- Jeni, laisse là tranq…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller plus loin qu'elles se retournent toutes les deux contre moi en me hurlant

- Toi la ferme !

Quoi… moi, vexé ? Vous croyez ? Oh puis qu'elles se débrouillent, merde ! Le seul truc qui m'inquiète un tant soit peu, c'est que je n'ai jamais vu Sarah autant énervé… on dirait une cocotte sur le point d'exploser.

Tiens… elles se rapprochent encore. Je ne pense pas que se soit pour mieux s'entendre étant donné qu'elles gueulent comme des folles. J'écoute Jeni essayer une nouvelle fois de faire dégager Sarah et vois avec appréhension le poing de la française se serrer.

Non, elle ne va pas… Si, elle l'a fait ! Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit qu'elle était épatante cette femme ?

Maintenant, grande question : Dois-je venir en aide à Jenifer qui a l'air totalement dépassée par les événements ? Pffff… oui je devrais, mais sincèrement… je ne préfère pas m'en mêler. Y'a pas à dire, une prise de bec entre femelle… c'est impressionnant ! Surtout que je sais pertinemment qu'une fois la blonde dehors, toute la colère de Sarah va être retournée contre moi.

- … Alors casse-toi si t'en veux pas une autre !

Pas la peine de me regarder Jeni… crois-moi bien que je préfèrerai être à ta place qu'à la mienne. Ce n'est pas toi qui va te coltiner la demoiselle en mode « totale furie ». La blonde part finalement en claquant la porte tout en maugréant :

- Non mais elles sont complètement schyzo les françaises… faites vous soigner, merde !

Moui… là-dessus je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

- Alors maintenant, à nous deux !

Ouai bah tu vas commencer par te calmer ma grande, je ne suis pas franchement d'humeur... Tentons de rester calme.

- T'es encore plus tarée que ce que je pensais. Non mais ça va pas de lui taper dessus ?

Pas que ça m'intéresse beaucoup… mais si on pouvait éviter le cœur du problème encore un peu.

- Oh arrête, je vais pleurer sur son pauvre sort. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, quand j'y pense, ça me donne envie de gerber !

Pardon ? Ok, je corrige. Plongeons dans le cœur du problème de suite… je ne peux pas rester zen devant tant de mauvaise foi réuni en une seule et même personne.

- Bah au moins, tu gerberas pour autre choses que ton repas hebdomadaire.

Je sais que c'est franchement dégueulasse de l'attaquer là-dessus mais il est temps qu'elle se rende compte de certaines choses. Et l'air blessé qu'elle me renvoie me pince le cœur… non, je n'aurais pas dû l'attaquer sur ce sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre de pourquoi je vomis… je me suis laissée mourir pour toi, parce que je _t'aimais_, parce que je ne supportais pas la séparation alors que pendant ce temps-là, tu sautais la moitié des filles qui croisaient ton chemin !

Chaque mot me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing au ventre… parce que s'imaginer les choses est quelque chose, mais se l'entendre dire en face, ça donne une toute autre dimension.

Elle m'aimait… et le pire c'est que moi aussi je l'aimais... même si à ce moment là je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire. Alors ok, j'ai déconné, mais qu'elle ne pense surtout pas savoir par quoi est-ce que je suis passé. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi mal de ma vie… jamais.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu en rentrant ici ! Putain mais… ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! – Je lui lance alors ulcéré.

Ulcéré, qu'elle puisse imaginer que ça a été une partie de plaisir de rentrer chez moi comme si de rien n'était. Comme si l'image d'elle s'écroulant à notre départ ne m'avait pas hanté pendant des mois… Elle ne sait pas le dixième de tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir.

- Mais je ne demande que ça ! Savoir ! Tu ne m'en n'as jamais parlé !

Mais parce que je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. La seule solution que j'avais, je l'ai utilisé… et ça n'a servit à rien du tout.

- Et ma chanson, c'est de la merde en bâton peut-être ? Et puis c'est toi qui as dit que tu me détestais… non mais vraiment : une pauvre photo et hop, tu t'esquives !

J'ai cru que j'avais des hallucinations à ce moment là… heureusement que les gars et moi on ne réagit pas pareil, sinon on ne s'en sortirait plus.

- Mais une chanson c'est quoi ? Ça veut tout dire et rien dire à la fois.

Une chanson, c'est QUOI ? Elle ose me poser la question alors que j'ai laissé parler toutes les émotions que j'avais en moi à ce moment là… que je l'ai regardé dans les yeux quand Bill terminait de chanter…

Et vas-y qu'elle revient sur la photo et sur l'interview télé… elle ne voit en moi que Tom, c'est peut-être pour ça que je ressens autant de chose pour elle d'ailleurs… mais le reste de la planète ne me considère que comme une star. Je n'y peux rien, et je n'y pourrai jamais rien. Et ça me désole de comprendre qu'elle ne pourra jamais s'y faire.

Je tombe sur le lit, plus que je ne m'y assoie et me prend la tête entre les mains… je ne pensais pas que mon métier me séparerai d'elle. Mais de toute façon, elle est tellement de mauvaise foi que quoi j'eusse dit hier soir, elle l'aurait mal pris. Tiens, piégeons-là… peut-être qu'elle aurait été meilleure que moi après tout.

- Tu aurais voulu que je réponde quoi ?

Tiens, elle hésite…

- Dis-moi Sarah, à ma place, qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit ?

Elle hésite encore un peu avant de me répondre qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux fait… et ça devrait me faire plaisir, mais au contraire, ça m'énerve d'avantage. Elle ne sait pas mais moi, je devrais. Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas un surhomme !

- Alors bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que tu as à me reprocher ?

Et je déverse alors toute ma colère… elle prend tout de travers et c'est encore et toujours de ma faute, alors merde !

- Depuis le début, quoi que je fasse, ça ne va jamais ! Alors je veux bien croire que je sois maladroit parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à gérer une situation comme celle-là avant, mais faut pas pousser ! Dés que j'ouvre la bouche, tu me dis de me taire, quand j'essaye de te faire comprendre les choses autrement, tu piges rien et quand je fais mon boulot, en essayant de ne pas t'exposer, ça va pas non plus.

Je suis là, à attendre de voir ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir répondre à ça… et tombe des nues face à sa réponse.

- Mais tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu me rassures !

S'en suit alors toute une tirade sur le star-system que je traîne comme un boulet et qui a perturbé sa pauvre petite vie. Parce que des milliers de fans dorment avec des posters de moi dans leur chambre, je devrais être plus heureux c'est ça ?

- Plus compliqué pour toi ? Non mais j'hallucine…

- Ah bon t'hallucine ? Tu rencontres des gens comme moi tous le temps. Mais excuse-moi Tom, un mec comme toi… tu es une star, avec toute la vie qui va avec. Tu penses vraiment que ce n'est pas plus chamboulant pour moi, de voir une personne comme toi rentrer dans ma vie pour en sortir après, que pour toi, qui croise des gens du « petit peuple » tous les jours ?

OK ! Tout ça ne mène strictement nulle part. A part se faire des reproches, je ne vois pas à quoi ça rime. Elle trouve ma vie trop compliquée, je peux le comprendre, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais lui imposer quoi que se soit. Je préfère donc terminer là cette conversation avant de vraiment commencer à dire des choses que je pourrai regretter.

- Tu sais quoi… j'abandonne. – Dis-je en balayant l'air avec mes mains. J'en ai marre de me battre dans le vent. Si tu penses que je te considère comme le commun des mortels, je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici à essayer de te convaincre du contraire.

Elle ne se rend pas compte de l'effort que je suis en train de fournir pour sortir de cette pièce. Elle ne saura jamais que chaque matin quand je me lève, c'est vers elle que va ma première pensée, et je ne saurai jamais plus ce que c'est que de la voir me sourire sans retenue…

Je l'entends vainement tenter de me retenir mais franchement ça ne sert à rien. On ne se comprend pas, et on ne sait pas se parler sans s'engueuler.

- Très bien !

Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui est très bien ? Et machinalement je me retourne vers elle pour comprendre.

-_ Tu_ abandonnes… _moi_ pas!

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?

Je la regarde se rapprocher à une distance dangereuse de moi avant de sentir son souffle s'écraser dans mon cou… non… elle ne peut pas me faire ça…

Je m'obstine alors à regarder devant moi, parce que je sais très bien quel pouvoir à son regard sur moi. Et je ne souhaite pas me perdre. Allez, Tom… concentre toi. Mais elle est si proche, tellement proche… sentir son parfum… sentir sa peau… entendre son petit rire… elle ne peut pas me faire ça…

Je baisse alors le regard sur elle et plonge dans toute cette émeraude… ça y est… je suis perdu.

- Arrête…

Pitié, entend ma demande à travers ce murmure roque que je ne me connais que peu. Mais elle est décidée à jouer avec mes nerfs bien au-delà de ce que je pensais.

- Arrête-moi…

Je la sens se hisser jusqu'à moi pour m'embrasser… non, je ne peux pas l'arrêter… Mais quelle n'est pas ma frustration quand elle s'arrête à une distance ridicule de ma bouche. A quoi elle joue bon sang !

- Embrasse-moi…

Que je l'embrasse ? Elle me tente mais si elle savait tout ce dont je rêve de faire avec elle en ce moment, je pense qu'elle serait déjà loin d'ici. Mes yeux quittent les siens et glissent sur son visage que je trouve si parfait comme pour en graver le moindre trait. Les graver avant de les quitter définitivement… parce que non, je ne l'embrasserai pas.

J'étais venu à cette soirée dans une optique très simple : tirer mon coup. Je ne voulais pas la revoir, je ne voulais pas lui reparler, je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec elle… tout était programmé pour que je l'oublie. Et non ! Je me retrouve dans une chambre avec _elle_, en train de me faire allumer comme rarement je l'ai été.

Et si je l'embrasse… ça va forcement déraper. Et je ne veux pas, j'ai trop de respect pour elle pour que ça ne se passe comme ça.

J'enregistre les courbes de sa bouche, descend un peu sur ce petit grain de beauté qui décore le côté gauche de son menton… remonte en suivant la ligne fine de sa mâchoire et fixe un peu ses joues qui ressortent tellement quand elle sourit… et arrive finalement à ses yeux, d'un vert que je n'avais jamais vu et que je n'ai jamais retrouvé depuis. Je crois qu'elle comprend alors qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous. Son visage est insondable, j'ai juste vu ses yeux briller un peu trop… ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, mais je l'ai vu.

- Bien. – Murmure-t-elle tout en baissant la tête.

Je crève de ne pouvoir lui relever son beau visage… parce que je refuse qu'elle ressente le besoin de baisser les yeux devant moi mais si je la touche… Je contemple ses cheveux bruns un temps qui me parait infini avant qu'elle ne décide à me regarder plus franchement de nouveau.

- Au revoir Tom.

Et elle se détourne pour sortir… je sais alors qu'elle va sortir de cette chambre en même temps que de ma vie et ça me broie le cœur.

_Au revoir Tom…_

Ces mots résonnent en moi comme un écho macabre… je la perds… je me perds aussi… Et si j'avais su que cette nuit à Paris avec elle serait la dernière, aurai-je réagit pareil ? Certainement pas.

_Au revoir Tom…_

Je ne lui ai même pas répondu, je ne lui ai même pas souhaité bon voyage… je ne lui ai pas avoué la moitié des choses que je devais lui avouer… alors qu'elle continu de marcher vers cette porte.

Tout va recommencer… elle va partir en emmenant mon cœur avec elle et je vais recommencer à souffrir comme jamais… elle va partir et me manquer tout les jours que Dieu fait… elle va partir, et je ne la reverrai jamais.

Je la vois hésiter une seconde, sa petite main suspendu au dessus de la poignée, et je prie pour qu'elle ne se retourne pas… qu'elle ne voit pas cette traitresse de larme couler le long de ma joue.

_Au revoir Sarah…_


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

**-**

**POV Tom**

J'essuie rageusement ma joue et vois Sarah comme au ralenti ouvrir cette foutue porte. Et les pensées fusent dans ma tête.

Je suis un abruti… un putain de crétin !

La femme de mes rêves me demande de l'embrasser et je l'envoie balader : Il me manque une case, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Et d'un coup, tout se remet en place. Exit l'espèce d'amoureux transi que je suis devenu, place au vrai Tom que j'ai toujours été ! Et il est hors de question qu'elle ressorte de cette chambre comme ça !

-

**POV Sarah**

_Allez ! Vas-y Sarah… ouvre complètement la porte et sort enfin de ce cauchemar._

C'est d'ailleurs ce que je m'apprête à faire avant que tout ne s'enchaîne rapidement.

Une main se pose d'un coup sur la porte en la faisant se fermer dans un claquement alors que dans le même temps, on m'empoigne le bras pour me retourner brutalement. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir l'expression de son visage que déjà sa bouche se pose sur la mienne avidement, faisant douloureusement heurter mon dos contre cette satanée porte.

J'étouffe un gémissement en dévorant ses lèvres et nos piercings s'entrechoquent dans la foulée. Ils passent ses bras avec possessivité autour de ma taille, ce qui me fait enfin décoller de ce battant de bois qui me martyrise le dos.

Une de ses mains remonte vers mon cou qu'il me découvre largement en tirant doucement sur les cheveux à la base de ma nuque. Il laisse alors une traînée brûlante partout où sa bouche se pose… j'en pleurerais tellement c'est bon de le sentir si près à nouveau.

Je crois qu'il vient de dire quelque chose, mais je suis tellement concentrée sur le fait que je me retrouve enfin à la place que j'ai toujours voulu occuper que je n'ai pas vraiment percuté. J'essaye d'articuler comme je peux un « _quoi_ » pitoyable avant de me laisser aller complètement. Mes doigts s'aventurent sous son tee-shirt pour redécouvrir sa peau que je sais si douce et je tente de lui virer son maillot taille XXL pour un accès plus acceptable… mais il est trop proche pour ça.

Je pose mes mains contre lui et le pousse en arrière pour le faire reculer sauf qu'il a des réflexes que je ne soupçonnais pas et qu'il m'attrape le poignet pour me ramener à lui. On se percute violemment et il recule encore pour amortir le choc. Mais ce petit intermède ne nous fait pas ralentir pour autant, d'ailleurs quand je me rends compte que le lit n'est plus qu'à deux pas de nous, je le pousse directement dessus.

Oui, je sais ce que je veux, et dans l'immédiat… c'est lui. Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi il a pensé pour changer de comportement, je ne veux pas savoir si c'est pour une nuit ou plus, je ne veux rien savoir, juste… le sentir contre moi, autour de moi et... en moi.

Je m'installe accroupie sur lui et pose ma bouche dans son cou tout en lui retirant sa casquette que je balance le plus loin possible sans même regarder, puis je délaisse sa peau pour enfin retirer son tee-shirt que je trouve vraiment trop encombrant.

Et lui ? Il me paraît tout hésitant a contrario de l'ardeur qu'il avait il y a encore quelques secondes. Ses mains n'ont pas quitté mon dos mais lorsqu'il se retrouve finalement torse nue, je le sens m'éloigner un peu de lui.

Je lui lance un regard plus qu'étonnée pour savoir ce qu'il a et sa réponse me laisse encore plus perdue qu'avant.

- Il… il vaudrait mieux qu'on sorte de cette chambre avant que ça ne dégénère.

Hein ? Quoi ? Plaît-il ? Et devant mon silence, il se sent obligé de préciser sa pensée.

- Ça ne réglera rien et… je n'ai pas envie de _ça_.

Si la situation me le prêtait, j'aurai éclaté de rire. D'ailleurs, une audace s'empare de moi comme jamais et je lui pose une main sur son entre-jambe plus que réveillée. Il étouffe un gémissement tout en se mordillant la lèvre et c'est avec un petit sourire espiègle que je lui dis :

- Tu n'as pas envie de _ça_ ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

Je repars à l'exploration de son cou sans attendre de réponse de sa part, et remonte lascivement vers sa bouche mais au moment où je m'apprête à l'embrasser, il m'éloigne de nouveau. Ce qui a le don de m'agacer prodigieusement.

- Putain Tom, c'est quoi ton problème ! Tu sautes n'importe quelle nana mais moi, je ne suis pas assez bien c'est ça ?

Il me sourit alors avec indulgence tout en remettant ma frange en place en un geste délicat.

- Peut-être que je ne veux pas te_ sauter_, justement parce que tu n'es pas n'importe quelle nana.

Oh… d'accord. Mais malgré ce que sa phrase pourrait impliquer, il est hors de question que je lâche le morceau ce soir. Je me serre d'avantage contre lui, laissant mes mains se balader au grès de leur envie et chuchote à son oreille :

- Alors fais moi juste l'amour… parce que Tom, il est hors de question que je ressorte de cette chambre. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour comme tu ne l'as jamais fait… à aucune autre…

Je recommence lentement à embrasser n'importe quelle partie de son corps qui se trouve à ma portée, une épaule, une courbe de clavicule, une joue, un nez… son cou aussi. Et malgré ça, je sens son hésitation plus que palpable. Une plainte sort alors de ma bouche, entre deux baisers.

- Tomy… je t'en prie…

Je ne sais pas ce que ma supplique à provoquer chez lui mais ses mains commencent à se mouvoir en un ballet qui me plaît bien d'avantage que leur passivité d'avant. Je sens l'une d'entre elle descendre lentement la fermeture de ma jupe alors que l'autre est déjà posée sur mon ventre. Et là où il m'a fallu dix minutes pour lui enlever une simple casquette et un pauvre tee-shirt, il ne lui faut que quelques instants pour me dévêtir entièrement.

J'ai alors l'impression de sentir ses mains partout sur mon corps et j'accompagne chacune de ses caresses par un soupire… ce mec va me rendre dingue à force de tendresse. On se retrouve très vite sous une couette chaude, nos vêtements disséminés dans toute la pièce et je peux vous assurer que la vue est parfaite.

Je m'installe sur lui de nouveau pour profiter un peu de sa personne mais il se redresse assez facilement pour planter son regard au fond du mien, plus sérieux que jamais. Je retire doucement une de ses dreads qui lui barre le visage avant de m'adresser à lui pour éviter une question que je trouve absolument inutile et d'un pathétique absolu.

- Ne me demande surtout pas si je suis sûre, sinon je te casse la gueule.

Ça a au moins le mérite de le faire sourire… ça illumine son visage et à ce moment précis, je le trouve d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sa main remonte le long de mon dos pour passer dans ma nuque et s'arrêter à mi-parcours entre mon cou et ma joue. J'appuie d'avantage ce contact tout en fermant les yeux pour graver à jamais ce moment dans ma mémoire, pour graver chaque geste, chaque odeur, chaque sensation… puis je le sens me tirer vers lui et nous échangeons un baiser annonciateur d'une nuit pleine de promesses.

…

J'ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut. Quelle heure est-il ? Je tourne la tête en tous sens en espérant trouver un réveil et… MERDE : presque 7h !

Je me lève d'un bond et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'une information arrive jusqu'à mon cerveau : La chambre est vide, le lit désert. Mes vêtements sont d'ailleurs les seuls à traîner dans la pièce, une seule conclusion : Tom est parti.

Je me passe les mains sur le visage et les remonte en tirant mes cheveux en arrière tout en essayant de me remettre les idées en place, mais une seule me revient sans cesse à l'esprit… il est parti.

On s'est reprochés beaucoup de chose hier soir, et on n'a pas vraiment résolu quoi que se soit… il me l'avait pourtant dit que ça ne résoudrait rien et… il est parti. Et pour moi, ça veut tout dire : il ne me reviendra pas.

Je ne lui en veux pas spécialement de n'être pas resté parce qu'après tout, cette nuit je la voulais, même s'il n'y avait pas de suite… mais le fait qu'il se soit comporté avec moi comme avec n'importe quelle autre groupie de bas étage me blesse. Et puis il aurait au moins pu me réveiller pour que je rentre avec les autres. Je vais faire quoi, toute seule chez Georg ?

De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'ai encore des choses à faire avant de partir.

Je récupère mes vêtements cachés aux quatre coins de la pièce, et lance un regard circulaire avant de refermer la porte sur cette chambre qui a abrité notre seule nuit avec un gros pincement au cœur. J'espérais qu'il me laisserait une dernière chance, qu'il _nous_ laisserait une dernière chance. Mais apparemment je m'étais trompée… comme souvent en ce moment.

Je descends l'escalier le plus discrètement possible, mes chaussures à la main, tout en cherchant un moyen pour sortir de la maison sans me faire remarquer. Je m'installe sur la dernière marche pour lasser mes talons hauts et pars à l'aventure pour retrouver ma veste. Et je suis soudainement rassurée en pénétrant dans le salon.

C'est vrai que l'endroit ressemble à un champ de bataille après une guerre livrée sans merci mais au milieu de tout ce foutoir, je reconnais la tignasse blonde d'Andreas allongé sur une table enserrant amoureusement un cousin dans ses bras et plus loin sur le canapé, Gustav et Julie enlacés en train de partager très certainement le même rêve.

Il ne m'a pas laissé toute seule… oui je sais que c'est une maigre consolation, mais je me raccroche à ce qu'on me donne !

C'est un éclat de rire provenant de la cuisine qui m'interpelle finalement, alors qu'une boule d'angoisse née dans ma gorge. Est-il là ?

Et s'il est là… que vais-je lui dire ? Pire… que va-t-il me dire lui ?

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de la pièce… et je croise fortement les doigts pour qu'au final il soit là. Qu'il vienne m'embrasser pour me dire bonjour, qu'il efface ce sentiment de perte qui ne me quitte pas depuis que je me suis réveillée. Qu'il fasse taire toutes mes questions.

Le même spectacle de destruction massive de matériel me saute au visage quand je rentre dans la cuisine, mais c'est quand même un peu moins la misère qu'au salon, spécialement dû au fait qu'il y a des gens partageant un semblant de petit déjeuner. Bill… Georg… Lena… je regarde discrètement dans les coins pour vérifier mais non, aucune trace de Tom. Tout le monde me salut vivement puis la conversation reprend. Mon cœur en profite pour s'effriter douloureusement face à son absence… il est parti.

- Du café petite Sarah ?

Je remercie chaleureusement Georg. Je ne serai pas contre un bon café, histoire d'éliminer à base de caféine, les derniers vestiges d'une nuit bien trop courte. Je me saisie de la tasse qu'il me tend, tout en écoutant les bavardages.

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de son nom ? – Demande Lena en direction du bassiste.

- Je te dis, c'est Elisa… ou Melissa… ou peut-être Flora – Répond-il vaguement, un doigt sur le menton en une réflexion extrême. Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment son prénom qui m'intéressait et de toute façon, dés qu'elle se réveille, elle dégage de ma piaule. Elle sait très bien à quoi s'attendre, je ne lui ai rien caché.

Et j'écarquille les yeux de stupeur en comprenant l'histoire. C'est d'ailleurs à grand renfort de gestes inutiles que je résume ce que j'imagine être la situation.

- T'es en train de dire que t'as couché avec une nana qu'est en train de finir sa nuit dans ta chambre… et que tu ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle ?

- Tu as un sens de la déduction dés le matin, c'est impressionnant ! – S'exclame Bill tout en étouffant un bâillement.

On éclate alors tous de rire. On le connaît bien le petit Georg et même si c'est souvent le guitariste du groupe qui passe pour le Don Juan de service, le bassiste le suit de très, très prés. Finalement le calme revient assez rapidement, et le silence avec. Je vois bien les regards en coin que me lancent Bill et les petits sourires de Lena mais je reste obstinément bouche fermée, l'air de rien. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire de toute façon ?

- Bon… Vous avez disparu en même temps et n'êtes pas réapparus de la soirée, alors tu vas l'avouer que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ou pas ?

J'essaye d'avaler correctement ma gorgée de café et relève la tête de ma tasse pour regarder l'auteur de cette question, mais c'est Lena qui répond d'une voix relativement lasse :

- Georg… tu manques cruellement de tact ! Je le savais déjà mais ça se confirme de jour en jour mon pauvre...

Bien. Donc tout le monde attend de savoir ce qu'il en est… et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir vue tout ce qu'ils ont dû subir depuis des mois. Au risque de passer pour une traînée aux yeux de tous, je leur réponds avec autant de tact que Georg en a utilisé pour poser sa question.

- Oui, on a fait l'amour toute la nuit et pour ma part, je suis tombée de fatigue vers 6 heures du matin. Mais en ouvrant les yeux tout à l'heure, j'ai constaté que j'étais seule. Voilà, le résumé est assez complet où tu veux aussi connaître les positions que l'on a expérimentées ?

Je n'ai sans doute pas besoin d'être aussi acide et certainement pas besoin de m'en prendre à eux. D'ailleurs je m'excuse rapidement en soupirant.

- Désolée… mon retour en France me met un peu sur les nerfs.

La réalité c'est que l'absence ce matin de Tom me broie le cœur. Mais comme d'habitude, l'indulgence de mes amis est sans limite et ils me disent tout de laisser tomber avant de parler d'autre chose. Je m'affale sur la première chaise venue, et mon intention est attirée par Bill quittant le plan de travail. J'échange avec lui un regard en espérant qu'il puisse me répondre mais je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il a déjà comprit ma demande.

- Je ne sais pas où il est… je vais justement essayer de l'appeler. – Me dit-il en me montrant son portable à la main.

- Laisse, c'est pas grave. – Dis-je dans un optimisme feint.

Je suis pitoyable, mais je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde se mette à le chercher. S'il avait envie d'être retrouvé, il ne serait simplement pas parti.

- J'essaye de l'appeler et c'est tout ! – M'impose le brun avant de sortir de la pièce.

Lena tente alors d'attirer mon attention, et je rentre dans son jeu bien volontiers. Elle me demande des détails sur ma nuit alors que je la supplie de me dire comment Bill s'est déclaré. A notre grande surprise, la conversation met trop mal à l'aise notre bassiste qui décide de partir avec un verre d'eau fraîche pour réveiller Andreas qui squatte toujours la table à manger. Lena et moi suspendons alors notre conversation pour entendre la réaction du blondinet et j'éclate franchement de rire lorsque son cri retentit dans toute la maison.

Hurlement, bien entendu, qui a réveillé les derniers dormant, à savoir Gus et Julie. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés autour de la table et j'avoue avoir espéré naïvement en voyant Bill nous rejoindre, mais rien qu'à son regard je comprends. Tant pis, il aura au moins essayé.

J'avale d'un coup ce qui reste de liquide chaud dans ma tasse et après avoir rassemblé mon courage, me lève. Il est temps pour moi de laisser tout ce beau monde et autant en profiter maintenant.

- Quoi ? Tu veux partir maintenant ? Mais il est encore super tôt… et puis on voulait venir avec toi à l'aéroport et...

Je lève une main pour couper Bill dans sa lancée, sinon il est capable de parler pendant dix minutes sans s'arrêter.

- Bill… votre seule règle d'or est de ne pas apparaître tous les quatre ensembles…

Merde. C'est sorti tout seul tellement je ne concevais plus de partir d'ici sans lui avoir dit au revoir… J'avale ma salive et reprends contenance avant de poursuivre :

- Même si vous n'êtes que trois, ne prenaient pas de risque pour rien. Y'aura beaucoup trop de monde là-bas.

Il fait un semblant de moue et je m'approche de ma Julie en lui tendant la clé de notre chambre.

- Tiens, si jamais j'ai oublié un truc, tu pourras me le récupérer ?

Ses yeux rougissent au fur et à mesure que je lui parle, et c'est déstabilisant. Elle parait si forte d'ordinaire et je ne pensais pas que la situation la peiné à ce point là. Elle est vraiment bête mais c'est aussi parce qu'on se voue une amitié sans borne que je l'aime tant.

- Je te rappelle que je passe chez toi dans trois semaines, alors t'es mignonne et tu m'évites une scène devant nos amis d'accord ? – Je la menace ironiquement pour éviter qu'elle ne pleure.

Et je la prends dans mes bras pour lui faire un gros câlin… je n'aime pas la voir comme ça, c'est trop… inhabituel. Je fais alors un petit signe à Gustav qui se trouve derrière pour qu'il vienne prendre ma place et continue mon petit tour.

Lena profite que je me sois débarrassée de Julie pour se jeter littéralement sur moi, tentant au vue de la pression exercée sur ma taille, de me casser une ou deux côtes.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? T'as toute la matinée pour disparaître dans la nature.

- Parce que j'ai déjà donné pour les adieux larmoyants et que ça ne me réussi vraiment pas. – J'arrête de parler quelques secondes et lui fait un bisou sur le front. Fait attention à toi d'accord ?

Elle jette un œil discret vers Bill et se retourne vers moi les yeux brillants.

- Sarah… je… je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Tu n'as donc pas besoin de me remercier… de quoi que se soit.

Elle me regarde en coin et un petit sourire apparait sur son visage avant qu'elle ne réponde :

- Moui, on va dire ça comme ça. Fais bon voyage et donne de tes nouvelles d'accord ?

Une fois rassurée sur ce point, j'enlace rapidement Georg en le remerciant de cette soirée inoubliable et fais de même avec Gustav en lui demandant discrètement de faire attention à mon amie. J'approche alors de mon ange gardien Bill et c'est seulement à ce moment que l'émotion commence à déborder de mon cœur. Je rentre chez moi et je ne les reverrai pas de si tôt, tous autant qu'ils sont.

- Fais pas cette tête, sinon on va croire que t'es triste.

Je me rappelle qu'il avait dit exactement les mêmes mots à Paris et je repense à ce jour-là avec beaucoup de nostalgie.

- Tu te répètes Billou. Et si tu veux tout savoir, oui je suis triste. Vous allez me manquer… tu vas me manquer.

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attire contre lui en posant son menton sur le haut de mon crâne.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Et n'essaye pas de m'esquiver comme en début d'année d'accord ? Je veux de te nouvelles tout le temps, tous les jours, toutes les semaines. Sinon je débarque avec Lena à Paris pour te botter les fesses. Et fait gaffe… je me suis acheté de nouvelles bottes.

Je lui passe une main affectueuse dans le dos et me desserre de lui le cœur au bord des lèvres. Non, je ne craquerai pas, non je ne craquerai pas, non je ne craquerai pas… Je croise son regard et on se fixe un instant… je remercie alors intérieurement son maquillage. J'aurai eu dû mal à soutenir ce regard s'il avait été trop identique au _sien_.

- Vous serez les bienvenus, c'est quand vous voulez. Et puis… si jamais je t'esquive, je m'en excuse par avance. Ce n'est pas contre toi, se ne serait contre personne d'ailleurs… je… tu… tu pourras lui dire que... que je…

Je tente de définir ce que je ressens pour mettre des mots dessus et finalement abandonne rapidement en lui souriant.

- Non, laisse. C'est pas grave.

Il m'enserre le poignet et me ramène à lui pour m'offrir une étreinte rassurante avant de chuchoter de façon à ce que je sois la seule à entendre.

- Je lui dirais… promis.

- HEY, j'ai le droit de lui dire au revoir moi aussi ou pas ! Ma petite sœur qui s'en va et je passe en dernier, merci bien !

Je me retourne alors pour regarder Andreas… mais quel pitre celui-là !

- Le meilleur pour la fin grand frère… c'est toujours comme ça. Allez, viens là grand béta !

Mais à peine ai-je fini ma phrase qu'il me prend par la taille en me faisant tournoyer en l'air comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

- Tu vas me manquer !! Reviens vite d'accord ?

J'acquiesce, plus pour qu'il me repose à terre qu'autre chose… je sais très bien que je ne reviendrai pas de si tôt. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je préfère leur dire au revoir maintenant… je n'aurais pas à angoisser le moment des adieux toute la matinée. Mon départ est soudain pour tout le monde, moi inclus… je n'avais pas spécialement programmé de leur dire au revoir ce matin.

Ça y est, j'ai fais le tour. Il ne me reste plus qu'à partir.

- Bon et ben je file. Prenez soin de vous d'accord ? Et puis, négociez avec David un concert à Paris que je puisse vous revoir rapidement. – Dis-je en direction des garçons, puis je me tourne vers Andreas : – Et si jamais t'as besoin de quoi que se soit par rapport à ce qu'on a fait pour le site, tu me bipes ok ? Non correction, même si tu n'as besoin de rien, tu me bipes !

Je lance un coup d'œil circulaire pour enregistrer tous ces visages qui vont tant me manquer et m'arrête sur celui de ma Ju' qui est au bord des larmes. Une seconde de regard échangé et on se tombe dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Je ne suis pas habituée à la voir s'effondrer, et la sentir sangloter sur mon épaule me fait vraiment mal.

- J'aurai tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement pour toi, ici… Je m'en veux, tu peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux…

Je resserre d'avantage mon étreinte pour avoir quelque chose à quoi me rattacher, j'ai réussi à me retenir jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais me mettre à pleurer !

- Ecoutes-moi bien petite idiote, tu n'as à t'en vouloir pour rien du tout. Je veux que ça soit clair, limpide même, dans ton petit crâne de jeune écervelée amoureuse. Profite de tout ce que tu peux en étant ici et reviens-moi en forme, d'accord ?

- De toute façon, il ne te méritait pas. Tu peux être conne à bouffer de la paille des fois, mais même comme ça, t'es encore trop bien pour lui.

Je lève les yeux au ciel pour retenir mes larmes qui ne demandent qu'à tomber et la laisse repartir vers l'homme de sa vie.

C'est plein de promesse qu'ils m'ont enfin tous laissé partir et je respire à plein poumons dés que la porte de la maison se referme derrière moi. Il fait un peu frais en ce matin de mai et cette fraîcheur fini de me revigorer. Finalement, c'était aussi bien qu'il n'ait pas été là, c'était… plus facile.

Je me dirige dans un premier temps à mon hôtel pour me préparer au trajet retour et récupérer mes bagages. La petite Anaïs est encore couchée me signale sa mère lorsque que je lui demande de m'ouvrir la chambre et avant de me laisser, elle me remercie de m'être occupée de sa fille comme je l'ai fait.

Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec elle en lui expliquant que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose et accepte ses remerciements chaleureusement.

Je prends ensuite une douche rapide, enfile ma petite jupe écossaise et mes Converses et fais une boule avec les vêtements de la veille pour leur trouver une place au fond d'une valise. Je descends ensuite comme je peux avec mes valises dans chaque main et attends finalement mon taxi… qui m'emmène directement chez les jumeaux. Le chauffeur a bien eu un mouvement de surprise et c'est avec beaucoup de tact qu'il m'a expliqué :

- Si vous êtes une fan, je préfère vous prévenir… ils ne sortent jamais.

J'ai envie d'éclater de rire devant les recommandations du vieux chauffeur. Il est trop gentil.

- Merci, mais… non, je ne suis pas une fan.

- Dans ce cas – répond-il avec un sourire avant de passer la première.

Je lui demande, lorsqu'on arrive à bon port, de m'attendre quelques minutes dans la rue et sors du véhicule en espérant qu'_elle_ soit encore là.

Je remonte l'allée en regardant le jardin comme si je le voyais pour la première fois et contemple un peu la maison histoire de ne pas l'oublier. Une fois arrivée à l'entrée, je frappe à la porte qui s'ouvre pratiquement dans la foulée. Me fait alors face une Simone en tailleur sur le point de partir puisqu'elle a déjà son sac à main sur l'épaule.

- Sarah ? – S'étonne-t-elle.

- Bonjour, je suis désolée de vous déranger de si bon matin mais… je rentre chez moi et je voulais vous rendre ça.

Je lui tends alors le trousseau de clés qu'elle m'avait si généreusement donné à mon arrivée chez elle, qu'elle récupère tout en me regardant des pieds à la tête.

- Tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi toi ?

Comment les mères arrivent-elle à voir le moindre changement, ça me fera toujours halluciner.

- Un peu, oui. Il faut dire que tout le monde a été au petit soin pour moi depuis mon arrivée. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait… vraiment.

Elle balaye ma dernière remarque de la main et sors dans l'allée pour refermer la porte de la maison à clé.

- Il ne t'a pas demandé de rester alors ? – Me questionne-t-elle innocemment.

Mon cœur rate un battement en l'entendant. Ne me dites pas qu'elle sait tout depuis le début ! Et devant mon air ahuri, elle éclate de rire.

- Tu devrais savoir que même s'ils ne me racontent jamais rien, se sont mes enfants et je les connais mieux que personne. Je ne pensais cependant pas qu'il pouvait être aussi bête parfois. Mon pauvre Tom a encore bien des choses à apprendre…

Je suis sur le cul ! C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit. Cette femme ne cessera jamais de me surprendre.

- En tout cas tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans cette maison. Je te souhaite un très bon retour Sarah.

Elle me fait, elle aussi, promettre de lui donner des nouvelles avant de me serrer dans ses bras comme seule une mère peut le faire et je la regarde depuis l'intérieur du taxi monter dans sa propre voiture et s'éloigner dans le sens inverse. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, enfin seule, que j'autorise une larme à dévaler ma joue… oui, ils vont tous me manquer… à en crever.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'aéroport, il est déjà presque 10 heures et je n'ai finalement pas tant d'avance que ça. L'embarquement est prévu à midi et déjà une foule de personne fait la queue pour l'enregistrement des bagages.

Le contrôle de sécurité se passe sans encombre et je m'installe tranquillement dans la salle d'embarquement. Je souris bêtement en voyant un petit garçon porter un magnifique tee-shirt à l'effigie des Tokio Hotel et prends mon lecteur mp3 pour écouter un peu de musique histoire de me détendre. Mes pensées divaguent comme de bien entendu vers la nuit qui vient de se passer mais au moins, je n'ai pas de regrets. Je n'oublierai jamais ces moments… jamais.

Je ressens encore sa main me caresser une jambe en remontant langoureusement vers mon dos… je sens encore ses doigts passer sur mon ventre et descendre… encore… et toujours… je revois aussi ses yeux se fermer au moment où nous ne formions plus qu'un… je n'oublie pas sa délicatesse, sa tendresse… j'ai l'impression d'entendre sa respiration saccadée comme si j'y étais et ma langue se rappelle encore le goût de sa peau. Je suis sûre qu'en me concentrant un peu, je pourrais aussi me rappeler du bruit que les draps faisaient en se froissant.

Je l'aime, il ne le sait pas et ne le saura très certainement jamais mais je sais que je peux maintenant me reconstruire. On ne s'est rien promis, je n'ai donc rien à attendre cette fois-ci. La boucle est enfin bouclée.

Je récupère mon cahier presque plein et commence à gribouiller des dessins sans queue ni tête. Une main par ci, une bouche avec un piercing par là, j'écris aussi… des sentiments qui ne seront jamais dévoilés et que je dois bien partager avec quelqu'un. Les minutes passent, s'égrènent sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin :

_Les passagers du vol n°4213 à destination de Paris sont attendus porte 4._

Ah, c'est le mien ! Je range méthodiquement mon lecteur de musique et mon cahier dans mon sac et me lève… pour me rassoir directement.

Non mais… dites-moi que je rêve !

-

**POV Tom**

Elle vient de s'endormir. Je le sais parce que sa respiration est devenue lente et régulière. J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil au réveil qui m'annonce qu'il est à peine 6 heures. Je me retourne vers Sarah qui dort maintenant profondément et me hisse sur un coude pour la regarder. Ses yeux ont l'air de s'agiter un peu sous ses paupières closes et je passe machinalement une main sur sa joue en un geste protecteur. Elle se pelotonne alors encore un peu plus contre moi et je laisse mes doigts redécouvrir lentement sa peau.

Peau que j'ai caressé sans aucunes retenues toute la nuit et que j'ai presque peur de retoucher en ce petit matin.

Et si seulement je n'avais peur que de ça… mais non. Une peur sans nom s'immisce dans mes veines, jusqu'à empoisonner tous mon sang. C'est une catastrophe. J'ai peur… la dernière fois, c'était pour notre tout premier concert en tant que Tokio Hotel, imaginez un peu le temps qui est passé depuis !

Oui, j'ai peur… peur de cette nuit magique qui vient de prendre fin… de ce petit corps qui se serre avec tant de confiance contre moi… de tous ces sentiments qui ont explosé dans ma poitrine alors que je lui faisais l'amour… peur de souffrir, encore.

J'essaye de m'éloigner un peu d'elle, doucement pour ne pas la faire sortir de son sommeil, parce qu'il faut que je sorte de cette chambre qui m'oppresse. Mon cœur s'emballe avec toutes ces pensées contradictoires, et je ressens vraiment le besoin de mette de l'ordre dans ma tête.

Je ramasse mes vêtements et les enfile machinalement, replace ma casquette en quelques secondes et regarde une dernière fois Sarah que je sais nue, entortillée dans les draps, avant de fermer la porte de la chambre. Je tente de descendre l'escalier le plus doucement possible et ne m'étonne pas vraiment de constater l'état actuel de la maison. Tout est sans dessus dessous et au milieu de tout ce bazar trône mon meilleur ami… je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il fabrique sur cette table mais bon. Et en regardant bien, je retrouve tous mes amis éparpillés dans la pièce… mon frère va se réveiller avec un de ces mal de dos ! Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux, avec sa nouvelle petite amie, que de poser des cousins à même le sol pour pouvoir s'allonger, quel manque d'imagination !

Je fais marche arrière pour éviter de réveiller tout ce monde et referme la porte d'entrée derrière moi le plus délicatement possible. Je suis alors saisi du froid environnant… Il ne doit pas être loin de 6h30 et pour être honnête, ça caille sévère ! Pourtant ça ne dure que quelques secondes avant que je ne m'adapte à ce changement de températures et je regarde finalement les rues désertes d'un œil morne.

Mes pas m'entraînent au hasard de ces mêmes rues et je mets machinalement les mains dans les poches de mon jean en regardant les premiers rayons du soleil se lever. Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pris le temps de regarder de simples choses comme celle-ci… mais la pâle chaleur qui caresse mon visage n'arrive pas à réchauffer mon cœur. Il s'est tellement consumé cette nuit qu'à mon avis, il ne s'en remettra jamais.

J'avise un peu plus loin un arrêt de bus, et me laisse tomber comme un sac sur le semblant de banc à disposition des usagers. Non… mon cœur ne s'en remettra jamais. _Elle_ va partir et tout ce qui me restera, c'est un sentiment de culpabilité exacerbé par la seule et unique nuit que j'aurai passé avec elle.

J'ai jamais culpabilisé d'avoir couché avec qui que se soit, mais je voulais tellement que se soit différent avec elle. Et pour moi, dans un sens, ça l'a été. A chaque caresse, j'avais l'impression de redécouvrir des courbes que j'avais pourtant vu de nombreuses fois ailleurs, ses soupirs, ses simples soupirs arrivaient à me faire chavirer les sens… et ses yeux prenaient une couleur que je n'avais même jamais vu chez elle. J'ai presque ressenti les choses comme si ça avait ma première fois tellement c'était pur.

Non, je ne m'en remettrai jamais…

Mes pensées sont interrompues par un bus que je regarde, relativement étonné s'arrêter à mon niveau, avant de me rappeler que je suis à un arrêt. Mais ma surprise n'est rien comparée à la tête du conducteur lorsqu'il me voit.

- Heu… bonjour… vous montez ? – Demande-t-il avec un soupçon d'humour dans la voix.

Malgré mon état lamentable, j'arrive à esquisser un sourire devant la situation.

- Non c'est gentil… je prends juste l'air.

- Je me disais bien aussi. Ne prenez pas l'air trop longtemps… vous allez prendre froid par ce temps. Bonne journée.

Il est bien gentil ce bonhomme et c'est avec un sourire plus franc que je le remercie de sa sollicitude avant qu'il ne referme les portes de son véhicule pour continuer sa route… et me voila de nouveau seul, à ressasser tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

_Mais tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu me rassures…_

C'est la seule phrase qui me perturbe un temps soit peu par rapport à toutes les conneries qu'on s'est dites avant de se sauter dessus. C'est vrai qu'on a eu du mal à se parler depuis son arrivée chez nous, mais je pensais qu'elle savait ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. J'ai failli me pisser dessus d'angoisse le soir où Bill à dû chanter cette satanée chanson… quels mots n'a-t-elle pas compris dans ce que j'ai écris ?

Je suis encore sortie de ma torpeur par mon téléphone qui vibre… mon frère. Il a sans doute remarqué mon absence... je suis étonné de le savoir réveillé à une heure si matinale ! Je range mon portable dans ma poche sans prendre le soin de décrocher, je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler. Il ne se vexera de toute façon pas, parce qu'il me connaît trop bien… même si je sais que ça ne l'empêchera pas de s'inquiéter.

Mon téléphone vibre encore une ou deux fois avant de s'arrêter enfin. La rue est toujours déserte et ce décor va parfaitement bien avec mon humeur du moment. Le soleil a fini de se lever depuis longtemps et je n'arrive pas à réaliser…

J'ai fais l'amour… je lui ai fait l'amour…

Ne rigolez pas ! Pour moi c'est tout nouveau… j'ai plutôt l'habitude de tirer mon coup qu'autre chose. Et putain ce que c'était bon.

Je regarde l'heure… déjà une heure que je suis dehors comme un galérien et je n'arrive pas à m'enlever tout ça de la tête. Si seulement Andreas n'était pas complètement hors-service, l'entendre débiter des conneries m'aurait fait du bien. Mais en ce lendemain de fête, il faut que je me débrouille tout seul.

Qu'est-ce qui a foiré avec elle si ce n'est mon problème de célébrité ? Et ça… je ne peux malheureusement rien y faire. Pour autant que je puisse l'aimer, il est hors de question que j'abandonne ce à quoi j'ai toujours rêvé !

Oui, je l'aime… ça vous étonne ? Pas moi… c'est la première fois que j'en parle parce que je l'assume enfin. Quand je pense que Julie avait peur que je réduise le petit cœur de son amie en charpie… quelle ironie de constater que c'est l'inverse. Tom… le grand Tom Kaulitz… qui se fait briser le cœur, c'est d'un risible !

_Mais tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu me rassures…_

Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu lui dire de plus… qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire de plus ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle préfère partir plutôt que de rester ici avec moi… qu'a-t-elle a là-bas qu'elle ne pourrait retrouver ici ?

Putain, mais ça me saoule ! On ne peut pas être peinard cinq minutes dans ce pays ! Je regarde avec agacement mon portable qui sonne encore… mon frère… toujours lui.

- QUOI ? – Je hurle dans le cellulaire.

- HEY TU TE CALMES ! – Aboie-t-il en retour.

J'adore notre manière de communiquer. Je laisse donc un blanc s'installer… il m'appelle, c'est quand même à lui de me parler non ?

- Elle est partie y'a presqu'une heure. – Me lâche-t-il finalement comme une bombe.

Ça y est… mon cœur se brise. Vous l'entendez vous aussi ?

- Elle s'est réveillée toute seule. – Continue-t-il avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

Mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre, de peur que ma voix ne trahisse mon état.

- Alors pour toi c'est tout ce que c'était ? Une partie de jambe en l'air, comme toutes les autres ! Tu t'es bien pris la tête pour pas grand-chose si c'était ton but.

- Tais-toi ! – Je le coupe brutalement.

Il a réussi au-delà de toute espérance et il le sait… rien qu'en deux phrases, il m'a fait sortir de mon état léthargique. Et tout devient clair en une seconde.

- Elle est où ? – Je demande toujours avec le même ton.

- Aéroport… embarquement à midi. Dépêche-toi !

Je vais pour raccrocher mais remet le téléphone en place une seconde encore.

- Merci frangin !

Et je coupe la communication. Je sais enfin ce que je ne lui ai jamais dit… je sais aussi ce que je ne lui aie jamais demandé… et j'espère vraiment arriver à temps.

-

**POV Sarah**

Je retourne la tête lentement… et non, je ne rêve pas. Tom est au milieu de la salle d'embarquement, en train de regarder partout. Déjà quelques personnes l'ont reconnu et je l'entends répéter à ceux qui ont le courage de venir le voir des « après », « plus tard » et autre « tout à l'heure » plutôt angoissés.

Sans me sentir être le nombril du monde, je suppose que s'il est là c'est pour moi, alors je rassemble tout mon courage et me relève en remettant inconsciemment ma jupe et mon tee-shirt en place. Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il est de dos et lui tapote l'épaule… mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à se retourner vers moi.

- Après ! – Répond-il sans même me regarder mais en faisant un geste de la main comme pour me signaler de dégager.

- _Après_ ça risque d'être dur, j'ai un vol à prendre moi !

Il a dû reconnaitre ma voix car il se retourne immédiatement vers moi et je ne retiens pas plus, ni un sourire sur mes lèvres, ni ma curiosité. Il est là… putain… il est là.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et ben, je pars à... – il regarde vite fait le billet d'avion qu'il a dans la main – … à Lisbonne.

- Tu pars à Lisbonne ? – Je répète de façon plus qu'étonnée.

- On ne voulait pas me laisser rentrer sans ça, et comme le vol pour Paris était plein, il a bien fallu que j'achète un autre billet.

On échange un sourire complice, c'est impossible d'être sérieux avec lui. Je reviens alors sur Terre quand un flash m'aveugle d'un coup… un parfait inconnu nous canarde… il ne manquait plus que ça. Tom ne fait même pas attention à lui et continue de me fixer étrangement.

_Les passagers du vol n°4213 à destination de Paris sont attendus porte 4._

Les fameux passagers de mon vol ont presque déjà tous disparu à l'intérieur de la carlingue et j'entends les clics à répétition de l'appareil photo de l'autre zigoto. Trente fois la même photo, il ne se lasse pas ?

En tout cas, _lui_ n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger et je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu jusque-là s'il n'avait rien de précis à dire. Une déception sans limite emplie mon cœur mais je ne le lui montre pas. Au contraire… je lui souris de plus belle avant de prendre congé.

- Je suis contente d'avoir pu te voir avant de partir – je lui pose un tendre baiser sur la joue tout en respirant une dernière fois son odeur avant de m'éloigner de nouveau. Au revoir Tomy.

Il n'a toujours rien dit, ni rien fait… c'est à se demander ce qu'il est venu faire ici. Je réajuste mon sac sur l'épaule et fais quelques pas en arrière pour le regarder encore un peu avant de me retourner et partir. Je m'apprête à donner mon billet à l'hôtesse qui me fait face lorsque :

- Reste !

Je suspends mon geste et ferme les yeux… est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Je le regarde de nouveau pour avoir la certitude que je n'ai pas rêver et le vois s'approcher de moi.

- Puce… Sarah… je t'en prie… reste.

Je suis tellement surprise qu'aucun mot n'arrive à franchir ma bouche. Il me prend alors une main pour entrelacer nos doigts et finalement, tout ce que j'arrive à dire c'est :

- Tom, on est en train de te photographier…

- M'en fous complètement. Au pire je ferai la une des journaux me montrant en train de prendre un râteau comme jamais… c'est pas bien grave.

_Dernier appel : Les passagers du vol n°4213 à destination de Paris sont attendus porte 4._

Je regarde nos mains soudées mais je ne veux pas y croire.

- Il faut que j'y aille j'ai…

Mais il me coupe la parole en me lançant un regard suppliant.

- Reste, reste, reste, reste !!! Il faut que je te le demande comment ?

Il me prend alors mon autre main et enlace nos doigts de nouveau tout en posant son front sur le mien.

- Sarah, putain ! Mais quand est-ce que tu vas percuter ?

- Percuter quoi ? – Je réponds en fermant les yeux pour m'enivrer de sa présence.

Ses lèvres effleurent alors les miennes et il chuchote :

- Que je t'aime…

Mes yeux se remplissent d'eau dans les secondes qui suivent sa déclaration et je me jette à son cou alors qu'il se redresse en m'entourant la taille. Me revoilà à vingt centimètres du sol mais je m'en moque… il m'aime ! IL M'AIME !!

Je quitte son cou et on s'embrasse comme si c'était la première fois… c'est délicat et plein de tendresse. Quand on se sépare enfin et que l'ont se regarde droit dans les yeux, c'est moi qui ose enfin lui avouer mes sentiments.

- Tu restes, alors ? – Me redemande-t-il timidement tout en me reposant par terre.

- Non.

Son regard change alors du tout au tout… j'adore jouer avec ses nerfs. Disons que c'est une petite vengeance pour ce que j'ai vécu ce matin. Je le laisse d'ailleurs mijoter quelques secondes avant d'abréger ses souffrances.

- Il est important que je rentre, ne serait-ce que pour ma mère. Et puis, tu me demandes de rester mais j'ai une vie en dehors de l'Allemagne. Je ne peux pas rester tout de suite.

Je le vois acquiescer avant de s'inquiéter si je reviens bientôt.

- Dés que possible… c'est assez rapide sans que j'ai à m'inquiéter de te trouver dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il me fait un gros câlin tout en me traitant d'idiote et m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement. Il jette un coup d'œil au photographe amateur qui n'a pas raté une miette de nos retrouvailles avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Fais attention à toi… demain… les photos vont vite circuler et je… te savoir loin à ce moment là… ça me stresse.

- Ils ne savent rien de moi… et puis, tu sais bien que je suis une insociable. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Je le vois hésiter, alors qu'un doute monstrueux s'étale sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment les autres le problème… c'est plutôt ce que tu risques de penser et de ressentir toi qui m'angoisse.

Celle-là, je l'ai bien cherché. Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'arme pour le rassurer. Il a entièrement raison sur le fait que je vais très certainement m'affoler. En même temps, cette fois, je sais qu'il tient autant à moi que moi je ne tiens à lui.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre que c'est quelque chose que je vais très bien vivre mais… ça ira. Promis. Je t'appelle quand j'arrive d'accord ?

On s'échange un dernier baiser et me voilà en train de boucler ma ceinture. Je me sens si bien… et pourtant je le quitte… mais je sais que je vais vite le revoir… ce n'est pas du tout la même configuration que la dernière fois… non, cette fois, il m'aime _aussi_.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

**-**

**POV Sarah**

Le trajet de retour m'a paru d'une longueur insoutenable, heureusement que ma mère m'attendait déjà à la dépose minute. J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver chez moi pour pouvoir _l_'appeler tranquillement. Il me manque trop…

J'ai cru que j'allais éclater de rire quand me mère m'a demandé si on m'avait engraissé comme une oie pendant mon séjour.

- Pourquoi, tu me trouves trop grosse ?

- Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu es magnifique ! Si seulement j'avais pu penser qu'un séjour en Allemagne te réussirait tant, je t'y aurai envoyé depuis longtemps. Tes amis vont bien, tu as réussi à faire tout ce que tu voulais ?

Je lui promets de lui montrer le fruit de ma collaboration avec Andreas dés notre retour à la maison et nous voilà sur les routes en un rien de temps. Je profite d'être enfin au calme pour allumer mon téléphone… qui se met à bipper dans tous les sens. Des messages écrits, des messages vocaux… tout y passe. J'ai quatre nouveaux textos et si le premier ne me donne que l'air idiot, les suivants me font rigoler toute seule… il est adorable. Les quatre disent exactement la même chose : « _Je t'aime. T »_

Les vocaux sont un peu plus variés… un de Bill qui m'annonce avoir retrouvé son frère, à 10h08. Ah bah oui, j'avais déjà éteint mon portable dans la salle d'embarquement. Le second, toujours de Bill qui me demande quand est-ce que je reviens en Allemagne pour calmer son jumeau qui ressemble à une vraie pile électrique depuis son retour de l'aéroport. Le troisième est de ma Julie me prévenant qu'elle a encore menacer Tom des tortures les plus folles si je ne devais verser qu'une seule larme par sa faute et le dernier est de mon grand frère… juste pour me dire que je lui manque déjà. Trop mignon et je ne peux empêcher une larme d'émotion de couler !

- Et bien, j'ai l'impression que tu vas avoir pleins de choses à me raconter ! Il a l'air de s'en être passé en 10 jours. – Me taquine ma mère.

Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle puisse imaginer ne serait-ce que le dixième !

En tout cas, je retrouve mon chez moi avec une gaieté que je ne m'imaginais pas. _Ma_ chambre, avec _mes_ livres partout, et _mes_ affaires qui traînent… quel bonheur ! Je réinstalle immédiatement mon ordinateur et à peine le dernier fil branché que je l'allume de suite en me connectant à MSN. Bingo !

Je clic deux fois sur le pseudo _Tom_incognito_ mais il est plus rapide que moi !

Tom : _Salut puce !! Bon voyage de retour ?_

Pikachu _: Excellent. Ma mère se demande ce que vous m'avez fait dans votre pays de fou pour me revoir en si bonne forme… et physique et morale !_

Tom : _Une nuit avec moi, et elle comprendra XD_

J'éclate de rire en lisant sa phrase… manque pas d'air le petit Tom.

Pikachu : _Ça va les chevilles ?_

Tom : _Attend je regarde…. ouai : Impec !_

J'allume mon programme de mp3 et lance la playlist alors que je vois que Tom_incognito est en train d'écrire.

Tom : _Quand est-ce que je te revois ?_

Pikachu : _Je sais pas… si je le pouvais ça serait tout de suite._

Tom : _Qu'est-ce que t'as à faire de si important chez toi ? Tu me manques trop… je veux pas ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti la dernière fois…_

Pikachu : _Tu me manques aussi... tout le temps, à chaque seconde… ce matin aussi tu m'as manqué…_

Où comment amener un sujet le plus naïvement du monde. Je voudrais bien comprendre pourquoi je me suis réveillée sans lui, moi !

Tom : _je suis désolé pour ce matin mais j'avais besoin de faire le point sur tout ce qui venait de ce passer. J'ai dû me lever quelques minutes avant toi et je suis allé me balader dans les rues._

Pikachu : _Faire le point ?_

Tom : _On s'est dit beaucoup de choses pas très sympas hier soir au cas où t'aurais oublié… et j'ai essayé de te comprendre. De comprendre pourquoi tout ça était arrivé et comment._

Pikachu : _Et ta conclusion ?_

Tom : _Que si tu étais un peu moins bornée, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple !_

Je souris devant ses mots… oui c'est possible en effet. Quand j'ai une idée dans la tête, il est dur de me prouver le contraire, je l'avoue !

Tom : _Et aussi que si j'avais su être là et te parler au moment voulu, tu n'aurais jamais eu besoin de te protéger comme tu l'as fait._

Et là… les émotions m'étreignent le ventre… Il a réussi à sortir ça de toutes les conneries qu'on s'est balancés hier ? Je suis impressionnée.

Tom : _il faut que j'y aille puce… on va répéter aujourd'hui sinon David va nous allumer._

Pikachu : _Passe lui le bonjour de ma part _;o)

Oui, c'est ironique ! Mais j'y peux rien et de toute façon, va bien falloir qu'on s'entende tous les deux non ?

Pikachu : _Je t'embrasse fort fort fort ! jtm_

Tom : _Bisous puce, reviens-moi vite._

Le reste de la journée s'est passée entre mes valises que j'ai dû déballer et ma mère à qui il a bien fallut un peu raconter mon séjour. Etant donné la vie de Tom, j'ai aussi préféré lui parler de ma relation avec lui, plutôt qu'elle ne découvre ça dans un quelconque magazine… même s'il ne s'agit pas vraiment de son style de lecture.

- Et ben ! Ma fille sort avec une rock star… j'aurais tout entendu ! Et tu repars quand pour l'Allemagne ?

- Je te demande pardon ? – Je lui demande en reposant rapidement mon verre de boisson.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me demande ça ? Elle est tombée sur la tête ! Et contre toute attente ; elle commence alors à énumérer ce qui devrait me paraître évident.

- Et bien… ton petit ami est allemand, il voyage sans cesse et toi, tu n'as aucune obligation en France. Donc, quand est-ce que tu repars en Allemagne ?

- Tu me mets dehors ou quoi ?

- Ma fille… qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête quand tu t'y mets. Soit honnête avec moi, et ose me dire que tu préfères être ici avec ta mère plutôt que là-bas avec lui ?

Ok, elle marque un point. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour le retrouver dans la seconde… mais je ne vois pas comment je vais faire pour vivre là-bas. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent de côté, ni pour me payer un loyer, ni pour me payer l'hôtel. Je n'ai donc pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup d'autre choix que de rester ici pour le moment. Et une fois mon point de vue partager avec ma chère mère… elle a l'air de comprendre un peu plus le problème.

- Bon, fini de t'installer. On en reparlera plus tard.

C'est comme ça que la soirée s'est lentement déroulée et après un repas familial intimiste, il a été plus que temps pour moi de rejoindre mon lit. Je suis totalement épuisée… impossible pour moi de faire une sieste dans l'avion tellement mes nerfs me tenaient éveillés… mais là, c'est mon corps tout entier qui me dit stop ! Je suis d'ailleurs tombée de sommeil et ai dormi comme ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi… c'est-à-dire de façon sereine et reposante.

Le lendemain matin… la vie a reprit son cours normal. J'ai aidé ma mère comme j'ai pu pour ranger la maison qui avait, en plus du reste, besoin d'un bon coup de dépoussiérage.

- Mais t'as arrêtée de vivre quand je suis partie ou quoi ? – Je m'exclame en ramassant un petit tas de poussière au balai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai profité de ton absence pour m'amuser aussi.

Et devant mon regard blasé, elle rend les armes.

- Ok, j'ai rien fichu pendant deux semaines tellement je m'inquiétais de te savoir loin d'ici, surtout en sachant l'état dans lequel tu étais partie.

Il est maintenant 11 heures et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour arrêter de penser à lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de rentrer ! A peine 24 heures de passées que j'en peux déjà plus de son absence… et finalement l'envie d'entendre sa voix se fait la plus forte, je me saisis alors de mon portable et tente de l'appeler.

- Coucou puce ! – Décroche-t-il rapidement.

Et rien que d'entendre cette simple phrase me rassure que je ne rêve pas, et me réchauffe le cœur.

- Puce ? T'es là ?

- Heu… oui, oui. Je te dérange pas ?

- Tu ne me déranges jamais. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – Me demande-t-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Rien de spécial. Tu me manques c'est tout. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'as une voix bizarre.

- Je viens d'avoir une petite conversation avec David… pas grand-chose d'important en fait.

Ce foutu manager… toujours et encore lui. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je détestais ce type ?

- Si ce n'était pas important, ça n'affecterai pas ta voix comme ça. Vous avez parlé de quoi ? – Je lui demande alors avec une petite boule au ventre, m'attendant au pire.

Et le peu de maîtrise qu'il a tenté d'avoir disparaît en fumée pour laisser place à une colère sourde.

- Il se passe que le petit connard qui nous a photographié hier s'est sûrement fait des couilles en or en revendant les clichés au premier journal à scandales qu'il a trouvé. Et qu'on fait un peu les gros titres en ce moment et ça me… – il s'arrête et je l'entends pousser un profond soupire.

Je le soupçonne d'essayer de sa calmer pour ne pas me communiquer son stresse. Et finalement, il reprend plus sereinement.

- Je suis jaloux… tu ressors mieux que moi sur les photos.

Mais malgré tous ces efforts et la dérision de ses derniers mots, je panique. La même peur que lorsque j'avais fait la une il y a une semaine s'empare de moi. D'ailleurs, mon angoisse doit être palpable parce que Tom s'en inquiète immédiatement.

- Sarah… dit un truc s'il te plait. J'aime pas quand tu dis rien… c'est jamais très bon signe.

Est-ce que je suis prête à faire partie aussi de sa vie publique… je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, au risque de le perdre.

- Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Lui dis-je sur un ton léger. On fait les gros titres, on fait les gros titres. C'est comme ça !

- Tu t'es énervée pour beaucoup moins que ça il n'y a encore pas si longtemps… t'es sûre que ça va ?

Dans d'autres circonstances… j'aurai pu éclater de rire ! Mais au lieu de ça…

- Tu m'aimes ?

Ma question à l'air de le désarçonner un peu, mais il me répond sans aucune hésitation par la positive.

- Alors dans ce cas tout va bien. Tant que tu seras là… ça ira.

J'ai murmuré mes derniers mots… j'ai peur de l'effrayer avec mon angoisse permanente qu'il va me quitter un jour ou l'autre.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter – m'annonce-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas !

Quoi… on sort ensemble… ça ne veut pas dire que je dois déjà partager avec lui toutes mes états d'âmes ! Si ?

- Tu mens. Et ce n'est pas beau de mentir à son petit ami !

Fidèle à lui-même… et c'est sûrement ce que j'aime en lui : Il n'est jamais sérieux !

- Bon… je m'inquiète un peu c'est vrai. C'est juste que je me demande bien ce qu'il va se passer après ça. David… il t'a dit quoi ?

- Je dois raccrocher puce !

Je trouve sa façon de prendre congé un peu cavalière mais ravale mon venin face à son excuse.

- On était en pleine répétition et les gars commencent à s'impatienter. Je te rappelle ce soir, ça va aller ?

Que dire contre ça ? Rien.

Je le rassure donc et lui ordonne d'aller rapidement retrouver ses potes avant qu'ils ne se mettent à me détester. On se quitte sur un bref « _je t'aime_ » partagé et la morosité qui m'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt en entendant sa voix refait surface en m'enveloppant encore plus fortement. Et ma curiosité se rappelle alors à moi… je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'ils racontent comme conneries sur nous, les médias allemands ! Parce que quoi qu'ils puissent dire, ça sera forcement très, très loin de la vérité.

Ni une, ni deux, je me connecte sur le net et tape en mots clés pour ma recherche « _tom kaulitz petite amie_ ». Me voilà inondée d'article en quelques secondes… apparemment les photos ont déjà fait le tour de la planète via le web. Je clique sur le premier lien et arrive sur un forum qui me parait quelconque… et qui après étude ne l'est pas du tout… il s'agit d'un des forums les plus fréquentés par les fans. Je reporte finalement mon attention sur le topic grâce auquel je suis arrivée ici et peux lire en titre **« Tom à une copine !! ENFIN** ».

S'étale en dessous trois images scannerisées de ce qui m'a l'air d'être des journaux allemands et Tom ne m'a effectivement pas menti. Les photos ne peuvent pas être plus explicites puisque sur l'une, Tom et moi sommes face-à-face, fronts collés et mains enlacées… sur la seconde, il me tient dans ses bras… et sur la troisième on est carrément en train de s'embrasser. Les clichés sont plutôt de mauvaise qualité mais on reconnaît très facilement le guitariste… c'est la merde !

J'abandonne les images pour lire ce que l'auteur du sujet a pensé bon de rajouter et suis presque soulagée. _« Les filles, préparaient vos mouchoirs, Tom s'est trouvé une copine ! On savait toutes que ça arriverai et je leur souhaite pleins de bonnes choses… même si je tuerai père et mère pour être à la place de cette parfaite inconnue !!_ ».

Pourquoi est-ce que j'annonce être « presque » soulagée ? Parce que manifestement, tout le monde ne pense pas comme elle. Entre celles qui annoncent que je ne suis en fait que sa dernière conquête d'un soir, et celles qui trouvent que je ressemble à un gros boudin, ça craint. Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal au cœur, se sont toutes ces personnes qui me vouent une haine sans limite alors qu'elles ne me connaissent même pas. Elles ont des mots tellement fort contre moi, que même la pire des bêtes ne seraient pas traitée ainsi. Je referme la fenêtre du forum en même temps que celle de ma recherche après quelques minutes de lecture, je crois que j'en ai vu assez.

Et par pure habitude, je prends mon téléphone pour appeler ma meilleure amie, je vais exploser mon forfait à ce rythme-là mais j'ai la gorge tellement nouée qu'il faut que j'évacue ça avec quelqu'un. La première tonalité sonne et je réalise alors mon erreur… elle est encore en Allemagne, et si ça se trouve, elle est même au studio avec eux ! Je raccroche tout de suite mais pas assez, puisqu'elle me rappelle dans les secondes suivantes. Merde ! Foutue présentation du numéro !

- Salut coupine ! – Me hurle-t-elle à l'oreille après mon bref allo. Ça va ? – Continue-t-elle avec le même enthousiasme.

- Heu… oui et toi ? T'es où ?

Et mes craintes sont confirmées puisqu'elle m'annonce la bouche en cœur être en ce moment même avec les garçons. Re-merde !

- Sarah… t'es toujours avec moi ? Tu veux parler à ton Tom peut-être ?

- NON ! – Dis-je rapidement.

- Heu… je sors deux secondes dans le couloir les gars.

Elle a éloigné le téléphone de sa bouche, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'entendre tout ce qu'il se passe autour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Et re-re-merde ! C'est Tom qui a posé la question… pourquoi je suis aussi conne des fois, ce n'est pas possible !

- Rien du tout ! C'est juste moi qui dois lui parler de deux, trois trucs en privé. Je ne voudrais pas évoquer mes parties de jambe en l'air avec votre batteur devant vous. Ça pourrait vous choquer !

Je ne suis pas physiquement avec eux… mais en imaginant la scène, c'est tout comme. Je suis certaine que mon amie a ce petit sourire en coin si caractéristique et que Gustav est tout rouge de gêne. Le pauvre… tout ça à cause de moi, s'il savait !

- C'est bon, je suis plus avec eux. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

Je lâche un soupir avant de lui annoncer que j'ai vu les photos des journaux.

- Et alors tu les as vues ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ? Ne me dis pas que tu flippes encore… Sarah…

Son ton est implorant… elle sait exactement dans quel état d'esprit je suis et quelles bêtises je suis capable de faire quand c'est comme ça.

- Il ne va pas abandonner sa vie et sa carrière malgré tout l'amour qu'il te porte, va vraiment falloir que tu fasses un travail sur toi-même sinon ça va te pourrir l'existence.

- Se ne sont pas les photos le problème… enfin, pas complètement – Dis-je piteusement.

- Alors c'est quoi nom d'un chien ! – Relance-t-elle agacée.

- Toutes les filles de la planète me détestent… j'ai même peur de mettre un pied dehors au risque de me faire couper la gorge.

Et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire, cette traîtresse, c'est d'éclater de rire… et elle rigole comme jamais.

- Vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule ! –Dis-je vexée.

- Non mais… hahahahaha… Sarah, t'es trop, je te jure… hahahahaha… j'en peux plus ! Tu veux me tuer avec tes conneries ou quoi ?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre et attends que mademoiselle veuille bien se calmer. M'en fiche, c'est elle qui paye la communication de toute façon, elle peut prendre tout le temps qu'elle veut !

- Tu sais que t'es conne quand même des fois ?

Déjà que j'étais vexée parce qu'elle se foutait de moi ouvertement, mais alors là, je suis _super_ vexée !

- Arrête de voir Tom comme Mr-Tout-Le-Monde. C'est une star… un mec connu… qui est adulé par la moitié des nanas connaissant un minimum le groupe. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Elles sont jalouses et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de rentrer dans leur jeu ? Bien sûr que tu vas te faire détester et que beaucoup seront odieuses avec toi mais le principal, c'est qu'_il_ t'ait choisi _toi_… non ?

Je sais qu'elle a raison… mille fois raison… mais je n'arrive pas à faire taire la peur qui s'est emparée de moi.

- Sarah, ce n'est que la première fois mais à chaque apparition avec lui, ça va être pareil. Tu crois que les photographes vont vous laisser tranquille après ça ? Atterries putain !

- Que j'atterrisse ? C'est toi qu'est dans la lune… il va forcement me quitter un jour ou l'autre ou pire… me tromper avec l'une d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse d'une petite française loin de lui.

- Petite française qu'il est allé récupérer à l'aéroport pour l'empêcher de partir je te ferais remarquer. A qui il a dit « je t'aime » alors qu'il réservait ces mots là pour sa si précieuse guitare. Une petite française qui lui ferait faire des folies sur simple demande. Alors arrêtes de flipper d'accord ?

J'entends alors ma mère qui m'appelle depuis en bas… l'heure de passer à table a sonné !

- Je dois y aller Ju' ! Embrasse tout le monde d'accord ?

- Sarah… réponds-moi !! Sarah… Sarah…

Mais je n'ai pas la force de lui mentir et préfère lui raccrocher au nez. Tout ce qu'elle me dit est plein de bon sens mais il m'a déjà oublié une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

C'est dingue comme le fait qu'on soit loin l'un de l'autre me fait complètement perdre confiance en notre histoire… mais je ne comprendrai jamais ce qu'il fait avec moi.

Je rentre dans la cuisine l'air maussade et ma mauvaise humeur n'est pas passée inaperçue auprès de ma petite maman qui n'a cependant pas relevé… elle a aussi rongé son frein devant mon silence alors qu'elle tentait de me faire parler… mais elle a totalement craqué voyant mon assiette à laquelle je n'avais pas touché.

- Si tu recommence à ne plus manger, je te promets que je te le trouve moi-même ton appartement en Allemagne !

S'en est suivi une longue engueulade complètement stérile qui s'est soldée par moi, quittant la maison en claquant la porte pour aller me défouler dans les rues de ma ville. Loin d'Internet, loin de ma mère et bien malgré moi, loin de l'Allemagne.

-

**POV Tom**

On est encore en train de bosser sur des chansons qui normalement passent très bien… alors qu'aujourd'hui c'est un vrai massacre. Mais le pire, c'est que le problème vient entièrement de moi, je ne suis pas du tout dedans et je sais pourquoi. Entre la prise de tête avec David et Sarah qu'est rentrée chez elle… surtout Sarah qu'est rentrée chez elle en fait… c'est comme s'il me manquait un truc. Je m'étais habitué à l'avoir dans les pattes moi, à la voir débarquer avec Andreas à l'improviste au studio… je m'étais simplement habitué à pouvoir la voir à n'importe quel moment de la journée si l'envie m'en prenait.

L'entendre tout à l'heure m'a fait un bien fou, même si je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à masquer ni mon énervement, ni mon angoisse… Etre le centre d'attention d'un pays, je m'en tape complètement, mais je sais qu'_elle_ ne supporte pas ça… et je sais aussi que beaucoup de nos problèmes « de couple » viennent de ma médiatisation.

- T'as pas envie de partager tes sombres pensées avec moi frangin ?

Je relève la tête pour faire face à Bill, mon double, dont le visage plutôt serein ne reflète absolument pas l'inquiétude que j'arrive à lire au fond de ses yeux.

- Excuse-moi pour la répétition complètement foireuse… on aurait autant fait de rester chez nous, ça aurait été autant productif.

Il balaye ma phrase de la main et préfère venir partager le bout de table sur lequel je me suis installé après l'appel de Sarah.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? – Insiste-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

On est dans le bureau d'où est gérée notre partie « publique » et plutôt que de répondre, je préfère regarder un peu notre planning pour le mois à venir… comme d'habitude, ultra chargé. Et tout en tournant les pages que je ne regarde même plus, je lâche comme un cheveu sur la soupe

- Je lui ai menti.

- Oh bah si tu lui as menti… ça explique tout alors ! – Persifle-t-il.

Je reporte mon attention sur lui en entendant le ton humoristique qu'il a utilisé et constate qu'effectivement, il est à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

- Te fous pas de moi s'il te plait.

- Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi… je pige rien à ce que tu me racontes. Va falloir être un tout petit peu plus clair si t'as pas envie que je me marre.

Je me disais bien aussi que mon frère ne pouvait pas s'être levé ce matin en étant plus intelligent que la veille, c'est tout simplement impossible.

- Je lui ai dit que vous m'attendiez pour bosser. – J'annonce alors en rangeant le classeur qui m'encombrait les mains.

- Ah bah ça, c'est le mensonge du siècle. C'est pas comme si c'était vrai hein !

Mais quel benêt quand il s'y met je vous jure.

- Tu sais quoi… laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

Et je me relève pour aller recommencer à jouer… ou tenter de recommencer à jouer. Mais je me fais arrêter par la main de mon double qui me retient le bras.

- Arrête de faire ta tête de cochon et crache le morceau en une seule fois… histoire que je ne te fasse pas passer pour un crétin.

- C'est toi le crétin. T'as qu'a me laisser parler au lieu de faire le malin… j'arrête pas de m'engueuler avec David, je voudrais vraiment éviter de me prendre la tête avec toi aussi, tu vois !

C'est marrant parce que dés que j'évoque David, il reprend son sérieux immédiatement… autant on peut blaguer sur beaucoup de chose, autant on ne prend jamais le boulot à la légère.

- C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, vous avez un peu de mal à vous parlez normalement. – Concède-t-il avant de me demander quel est le problème du jour.

- Il veut exposer Sarah… genre animal de foire. Elle m'a appelé et je lui ai dit que vous m'attendiez quand elle a voulu savoir ce que David avait en tête. Je refuse qu'on l'utilise… ça va trop loin.

J'ai rarement vu mon frère essayer de se maîtriser, mais il sait très bien qu'une seule étincelle de sa part… et je pars au quart de tour pour le soutenir. On est dans la même merde après tout… si on commence à exposer Sarah… vont très vite suivre Lena et Julie, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Pour le coup, je peux vous assurer qu'il essaye de se maitriser.

Et puis, sans jalousie aucune, je sais qu'il aime beaucoup ma puce, amicalement parlant j'entends… et on ne touche pas aux gens que Bill aime. C'est une règle élémentaire de base si on veut pouvoir survivre avec lui dans les parages.

- Bon, je te propose qu'on termine cette foutu répétition qui se passe si mal et puis on essaye de trouver une solution à ton problème… ça te va ?

J'ai pas vraiment le choix, je peux pas lâcher le groupe maintenant. J'accepte donc lamentablement la proposition de mon frère et on retourne ensemble dans la salle de musique où le pauvre Georg est en train de tenir une chandelle du diable.

- Heu… les amoureux… vous ne voulez pas en laisser pour ce soir ? – Gueule-t-il en nous voyant arriver. Vous tombez bien les mecs, j'arrive pas à les décoller !

Je m'apprête à sortir une réplique bien cinglante sauf que commence à raisonner une musique de portable que je ne connais pas… avant de s'arrêter dans la seconde. C'est finalement ce petit événement insignifiant qui fait enfin décoller Julie des genoux de Gustav.

- Merde ! Pourquoi elle a raccroché !! – Gueule-t-elle en regardant son portable qu'elle a sorti de la poche de son jean.

Et elle fait sa vie comme si nous n'étions pas dans la pièce… comme d'habitude en fait. Cette nana est impressionnante de sans-gêne. J'adore ! On se regarde entre mec, cherchant une explication à son attitude mais je pense piger quand je l'entends hurler en français avec un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

Georg soupire d'agacement et s'installe sur une chaise en posant son menton dans une main… impossible de faire quoi que se soit avec cette furie en train de parler comme si elle était seule. Personnellement, je ne la quitte pas des yeux et ce passe alors deux événements presque consécutivement. J'entends clairement un « _Tom_ » dans la conversation et le visage de Julie s'obscurcir dans la seconde qui suit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? – Je m'inquiète alors aussitôt.

Et voilà… je me fais encore rembarrer ! En même temps, elle sait trouver les arguments qui font mouche, vue la couleur écrevisse qu'ont prise les joues de Gustav. Mais moi… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, qui ne fait qu'accroitre quand elle glisse un regard vers moi avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Je regarde ma montre qui m'indique presque midi avant de reporter mon attention sur mon frère…

- Bill, faut qu'on parle.

-

**POV Sarah**

Une bonne journée de merde comme ça fait quinze jours que je n'en avais pas eu. Si je fais le point sur ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, ça se résume bien vite : un peu de ménage, beaucoup de prise de tête, le tout saupoudré de « ruminage ».

Autant dire que je ne suis pas dans de superbes dispositions quand je rentre enfin à la maison.

- Ton portable n'a pas arrêté de sonner ! La prochaine fois, prends-le avec toi pour aller bouder…

Et voilà par quoi je me fais accueillir, elle ne m'épargnera rien du tout.

- Je ne boudais pas ! – Je réponds de façon extrêmement mature avant de m'engouffrer dans l'escalier qui me mène à ma chambre.

Elle tente tant bien que mal de me faire descendre pour dîner, mais tous ses essaies se fracassent systématiquement à mon mur de silence. J'ai faim pourtant, mais satisfaire mon corps ne me fera que rappeler ma souffrance morale. Il me manque… encore plus que la première fois si c'était possible… parce que je ne sais pas quand je le reverrai, parce que je ne sais pas quelle excuse débile pourrai justifier que je l'appelle toutes les heures pour ne serai-ce qu'entendre sa voix, parce que j'ai envie de me retrouver dans ses bras toutes les nuits, parce que je suis incapable de me passer de lui… tout simplement.

C'est complètement épuisée que je me fais sortir des bras de Morphée le lendemain matin par une maman surexcitée. Je me suis couchée avec les vêtements de la veille au dessus de la couette et me suis mise en position du fœtus toute la nuit pour me tenir un minimum chaud… ça n'empêche pas ma gorge de ma chatouiller un peu.

- Sarah… il est bientôt midi. Va prendre une douche et descends, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

- Ça peut pas attendre une autre fois ? – Je tente d'articuler alors que je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Et s'il te plait… fais-toi belle comme tu sais le faire. Je peux te faire confiance ?

Je la chasse de ma chambre en lui promettant de faire un effort avant de sauter sous la douche.

Tout en me lavant les cheveux, je tente d'imaginer les fringues que je pourrais enfiler pour « me faire belle » mais là comme ça… j'ai pas vraiment le déclic. En plus, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas qui est-ce qu'elle aurait envie de me présenter ? Puis tout d'un coup, une lumière s'allume au fond de mon crâne : ça se trouve, elle a remplacé papa ! Oh le pauvre mec… vu l'humeur massacrante que je traîne depuis deux jours, je vais lui faire la misère !

C'est finalement dégoulinante d'eau que je me plante devant mon armoire avec la ferme attention de m'habiller comme je l'entends… aucune chance que je me fasse jolie pour un type comme ça. Donc, mon jean… qui me moule plus qu'il y a quinze jours, c'est toujours ça de pris ; et un tee-shirt. Je pose la main sur la trousse à maquillage qui traîne encore sur mon bureau et ouvre un tiroir pour la balancer dedans… je ne veux faire aucun effort.

Je me rends bien compte de l'absurdité de la situation, je déteste déjà ce mec avant même de l'avoir rencontré mais… savoir qu'il risque de remplacer mon père, c'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas encore prête à accepter. Pourtant, ne serait-ce que pour ma mère, j'essayerai de faire bonne figure… elle a le droit au bonheur aussi non ?

Allez hop, il est temps de descendre voir le grand méchant loup et c'est le moral dans les chaussettes que je m'arrête discrètement dans l'entrée pour le détailler un peu. Il est de dos, en train de regarder les photos qui trônent sur la poutre de la cheminée et tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est un « putain qu'il est grand ! ». Je respire un coup pour rassembler mon courage et me répète comme une litanie de ne pas oublier d'être polie… ne pas oublier d'être polie… ne surtout pas oublier d'être polie…

Il est brun, quelques cheveux blancs et est tellement concentré sur ce qu'il regarde qu'il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir entendu.

- Bonjour. – Je lance mollement pour attirer son attention.

D'un coup d'œil circulaire, je m'aperçois que ma mère n'est pas là… elle a osé me laisser seule avec lui la garce ! Mais mon choc n'en est que plus terrible quand il se tourne enfin.

- Bonjour Sarah. Comment ça va ? – Me demande-t-il tout sourire.

Ma respiration se bloque immédiatement au fond de ma gorge, et je dois avoir l'air complètement débile. Le pire reste à venir lorsque j'arrive à ouvrir la bouche pour me mettre à bafouiller.

- Sa… Saki…. Mais qu'est… qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?

- Il est venu accompagner ce jeune homme… – Entends-je alors dans mon dos.

Je regarde ma génitrice et surtout qui est-ce qui se trouve à ses côtés… et là, je suis obligée de m'agripper au dossier d'une chaise pour aider mes jambes qui sont à deux doigts de flancher.

- On vous laisse. – Annonce ma mère en entraînant Saki dans la cuisine.

Tom… dans mon salon… je me pince discrètement un bras pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas mais non… il est toujours là, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Putain puce… t'as une de ces têtes ! T'as pas dormi de la nuit ou quoi ?

Je suis clouée sur place… il est là, devant moi mais l'information n'arrive pas jusqu'à mon cerveau. Lui s'approche de moi comme si on s'était quittés le matin même et d'un coup, toutes les émotions se déversent en même temps que mon cœur se remet à battre. Je casse notre lien visuel pour qu'il ne puisse pas lire le trouble que je suis en train de ressentir… je sais que mes yeux ont toujours tendance à parler plus facilement que moi.

- Hey. – Murmure-t-il en me passant un doigt sous le menton pour me faire relever la tête. Bonjour toi.

Il a un regard si doux pour moi que le peu de moyen qu'il me restait s'envolent en fumée et sous le coup d'un trop grand nombre de mots qui veulent sortir de ma bouche en même temps, je n'arrive qu'à articuler des bouts de phrases complètement incohérentes.

- Je… Bonj… Qu'est-ce-que… Tom…

- Oui, c'est moi ! Maintenant que tu m'as reconnu… je peux t'embrasser sans risquer de me faire assommer ?

Mais je n'écoute même pas ce qu'il a à me dire et lui saute dessus pour le serrer tout contre moi. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il fait au milieu de mon salon mais je veux profiter de chaque seconde de sa présence. Je sens sa main jouer dans mes cheveux alors que ma tête repose sur son épaule… j'ai l'impression d'avoir été séparée de lui pendant des mois tellement le manque était important.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? – J'arrive enfin à demander, et après ça, j'enchaîne les questions sans arriver à m'arrêter. Comment t'es venu ? T'es arrivé à quelle heure ? Où sont les autres ? Tu repars quand ? Pourquoi tu… hummm.

Mon flot de parole est endigué par ses lèvres se posant dans mon cou et je ne peux empêcher tout mon corps de réagir.

- Tu ne veux pas me faire un bisou avant de commencer ton interrogatoire… tu m'as manqué.

Je crois que mon cœur essaye de quitter mon thorax tellement il bat fort suite à sa déclaration… il ne peut pas me dire ça et espérer que ça ne me fasse rien.

- Viens !

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne à travers toute la maison jusqu'à le faire entrer dans ma chambre. Je le laisse faire quelques pas dans mon antre et manque de ricaner en voyant son air de petit garçon quand il découvre ma bibliothèque. Je profite que son attention soit occupée pour refermer la porte sur laquelle je pose mon front pour essayer de me remettre de la surprise, mais le fait de le sentir dans la même pièce que moi m'empêche vraiment de me calmer. Je me tends d'ailleurs un dixième de seconde quand il passe ses bras autour de moi pour me ramener à lui… en se moquant un peu au passage.

- Si j'avais su que ça te ferait tant d'effet, je serai venu avec un appareil photo. Je t'assure que ta tête valait le coup d'être immortalisée !

Je l'insulte gentiment d'idiot et me retourne pour enfin lui ravir ses lèvres… ce qu'il devait attendre avec autant d'avidité que moi parce qu'il m'enserre d'avantage faisant passer une main dans ma nuque pour pouvoir approfondir notre baiser, alors que son autre descend irrémédiablement vers mes fesses.

Tout de lui m'a manqué, ses mains, son sourire, sa tendresse, ses baisers, son rire… sa présence me décuple les sens et c'est machinalement que je remonte son tee-shirt en le froissant entre mes mains. Je laisse le bout de mes doigts passer sur le tissu de son caleçon qui dépasse comme de bien entendu de son pantalon, pour remonter vers son dos et redécouvrir enfin sa peau.

- Puce… humm… laisse tes doigts tranquilles. – Me dit-il en abandonnant ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon cou. Sinon je vais au bout de ce que j'ai envie de te faire et je ne suis pas certain que ta mère apprécierait d'entendre sa fille crier.

Je ricane doucement et m'éloigne de lui pour m'installer en tailleur sur mon lit. Le plus loin possible de lui, histoire d'avoir une certaine sécurité.

- Espèce de vantard… je n'ai jamais dit que je te laisserai faire et puis de toute façon… je voudrais bien avoir quelques réponses avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être curieuse !

Je le regarde s'installer à mes côtés avec une légère angoisse. Lui… moi… mon lit… mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller plus avant de cette tentation car il reprend la parole.

- Alors je suis arrivé par avion ce matin, ma tendre mère, jugeant le trajet trop inhabituel, à supplier Saki de m'accompagner. J'ai demandé ton adresse à Julie, ce qui nous a permit d'arriver jusqu'ici sans encombre et quand aux autres… ils m'attendent patiemment à la maison. Enfin je crois. Voilà !

Il termine son récit avec un sourire à damner un saint et moi, j'attends désespérément une suite qui manifestement ne vient pas.

- Voilà ? Voilà ?? Mais non pas « voilà ! »… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Bon, d'accord, ma voix est un peu partie dans les aigues mais… je suis désolée c'est pas dans mes habitudes de voir Tom débarquer dans mon salon !

- T'as vraiment des questions connes des fois. Je suis venu te voir, c'est pas assez clair ?

J'ai un sourire plein de tendresse pour cet homme… qui me surprendra toujours. Il jette un œil autour de lui pour regarder ma chambre et je ne peux m'empêcher de constater :

- Ça me fait super bizarre de te voir ici en fait !

- Ouai ? N'en prend pas trop l'habitude.

… Ok, ça fait plaisir à entendre. Si je comprends bien, il ne reviendra pas de si tôt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient maintenant alors ? Il veut rompre peut-être ?

Mille questions se bousculent dans ma tête alors qu'il soupire tristement en me voyant me torturer les méninges.

- Tu sais ce qui me ferait super plaisir ?

Je le regarde, bouche close, mais à l'affut de la moindre information qui me permettrait de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il reprend la parole, sérieux comme je l'ai rarement vu.

- Je voudrais vraiment… mais alors _vraiment_, que t'es un minimum de confiance en moi.

Ah c'est tout ? Facile !

Sauf que je me prends une claque magistrale en réalisant l'état dans lequel je me suis mise en deux jours à cause de lui. Et devant son regard déçu, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'excuser.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses ! Je voudrais que tu crois en nous autant que moi… je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une histoire si je dois m'inquiéter de savoir si tu seras toujours là demain dés qu'il se passe un truc qui te dépasse un peu.

Je l'invite à poursuivre en lui faisant un geste de la tête, simplement parce que je ne peux pas parler tellement ma gorge est nouée en ce moment même.

- Je t'aime… je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai te dire de plus qui te rassurerai mais je ne vais pas pouvoir courir ici tous les trois jours pour vérifier que tu vas bien. Même si je le voudrais, crois-le bien.

J'avale un peu de salive et lui demande s'il a vu Julie avant de venir jusqu'ici.

- J'ai pas eu besoin, je commence à te connaître un minimum et vu la scène que tu m'as faite pour la photo le jour du concert… j'ai pas vraiment cru à ton « je vais bien, tout va bien » si soudain.

Je lui parle alors à cœur ouvert de mes craintes débiles et surtout de ma découverte sur Internet… et il a la même réaction que Julie à savoir qu'il éclate de rire… merci pour le soutient !

- C'est tellement important pour toi de plaire à tout le monde ? Moi-même je ne plaie pas à tout le monde ! Et puis franchement… je ne veux pas me vanter mais j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'ex… je t'ai vu casser la gueule à Jenifer et t'as peur de nanas que tu ne connais même pas ? Je vais pas pouvoir rejeter toutes les filles qui vont vouloir une photo ou un autographe ou même un sourire ! Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais je ne vais pas avoir le temps matériel de m'inquiéter de savoir si tu m'attendras. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras faire avec ?

Je m'apprête à répondre mais il lève sa main pour me couper dans mon élan.

- Et je veux une réponse honnête… je refuse que tu me dises oui si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un petit doute que non.

Ok… s'aimer et coucher ensemble c'est bien, mais je confirme, ça ne résout absolument rien. La preuve puisque nous voilà au cœur même du problème et je dois maintenant prendre une décision qui peut changer toute ma vie. Je réfléchis le plus vite possible mais le fait qu'il ait tout plaqué pour venir me voir et faire le point, et surtout, ce regard qu'il ne lance qu'à moi finit de faire valser mes derniers doutes.

- D'accord.

Il lève un sourcil en une parfaite imitation de son frère, l'air plutôt interpellé.

- D'accord quoi ?

- D'accord sur tout. J'oublie ou du moins j'essaye, les jolies filles qui te courent après, je tente de ne plus m'inquiéter et… heu… je te fais confiance.

Un petit sourire commence à naître sur son visage mais je rajoute rapidement :

- Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je ne sois plus jalouse !

Il acquiesce avant de me questionner à nouveau.

- Promis ?

- Promis ! – Lui dis-je plus sûre de moi que jamais.

Il camoufle alors un petit ricanement derrière sa main en me provoquant comme quoi je ne tiendrai pas.

- On paris ? – Je lance effrontément.

On se tape alors dans la main pour valider puis je le regarde s'allonger de tout son long sur mon lit. Mon plafond à l'air d'être une œuvre d'art à ses yeux tellement il le scrute avec insistance.

- Je suis pourtant certain de te faire paniquer en trois secondes.

Il me lâche ça l'air de rien et je lui assène un « _que de la gueule_ » pour le faire réagir. Il se retourne enfin vers moi et j'ai l'impression de m'être faite avoir en beauté en voyant son air de triomphe. Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille et cette espèce de gamin laisse planer un suspens que j'ai bien du mal à soutenir. Il joue tranquillement avec son piercing, me regardant droit dans les yeux… pour enfin lâcher sa bombe.

- Viens vivre avec moi en Allemagne.

- Que… quoi ??

Ok, il a gagné, je panique !

- Rentre avec moi. C'est nul quand t'es pas là… tu me manques trop, j'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ma guitare quand je m'inquiète pour toi. Et puis…

- Non mais tu délires ? – Je lui coupe alors la parole en me relevant de sur le lit. Je peux… Je peux pas partir comme ça, j'ai rien moi là-bas !

J'ai l'impression de l'avoir blesser, il n'a pas changé spécialement d'attitude mais ses yeux ont perdu un peu de leur malice. Il se détourne pour recommencer à regarder le plafond avant de murmurer :

- Tu m'as moi…

Mon cœur se serre à ses mots. Oui je l'ai lui mais ça ne règle pas tout.

- Tom… ne confond pas tout. Je n'ai nulle part où aller et je refuse de squatter chez ta mère. Quand à mon compte en banque, il est plus que limité pour me payer l'hôtel tu vois !

- J'étais sûr de te faire paniquer… T'auras pas tenu bien longtemps.

- Mais t'as vu ce que tu me demandes ? – Je m'égosille alors.

Il se relève aussi de mon lit et se plante devant moi.

- Et alors… ce que je te demande ! Franchement, qu'est-ce qui te retiens ici ? Ta mère tu pourras la voir quand tu veux… Deux heures d'avion, c'est pas le bout du monde.

Il approche une main de mon visage mais je recule d'un pas pour laisser un peu plus de distance entre lui et moi. A quoi va ressembler ma vie là-bas ?

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? M'installer gentiment à l'hôtel et passer me voir quand tu voudras tirer ton coup ?

Mauvaise foi… quand tu nous tiens !

- Je t'ai aussi demandé d'avoir confiance en moi… ça non plus ça n'aura pas duré longtemps.

Merde ! Je suis trop conne ! Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux et me laisse tomber comme un sac sur la chaise de mon bureau.

- Ok… heu... désolée. J'ai un peu de mal à tout assimiler, je m'attendais pas vraiment à tout ça… c'est quoi ton plan ?

Il s'accroupit à mon niveau, mauvaise humeur complètement envolée.

- On emménage avec mon frère… C'était sûr que tu ne voudrais pas t'imposer chez notre mère… et c'est presque mieux comme ça. Par contre, je ne peux pas me séparer de mon jumeau… désolé.

Il chamboule toute sa vie pour moi, et il est encore désolé ? Je ne mérite même pas un mec comme lui.

- Et je vais faire quoi pendant vos mois de tournée ?

Il recommence à arpenter ma chambre en faisant pleins de geste avec ses mains comme il sait si bien le faire.

- J'en sais rien moi… tu iras tenir compagnie à Andreas… vérifier que Lena est fidèle à mon frère… tu peux même venir avec moi si tu veux. Sarah… je ne te vends pas une prison dorée, tu continueras de vivre comme tu l'entends. Je… je refuse juste de vivre un truc avec toi si c'est pour te parler une fois par mois sur Internet. Trouve-moi une bonne raison, une seule, pour ne pas venir et promis… je n'insiste plus.

Ça y est, la conversation arrive à son terme. Il se force à paraître cool et pourtant je vois tout son corps se tendre… mais, j'ai une dernière cartouche !

- David…

- … n'est pas mon décisionnaire ! Oui, je ne te cache pas qu'il va vouloir qu'on fasse une déclaration par rapport aux photos qui sont sorties dans les journaux hier mais… tu sais bien que je ne ferai rien si tu n'es pas d'accord.

Une déclaration… il ne manquait plus que ça à mon bonheur.

- Je repars ce soir… avec ou sans toi. On a une émission à assurer demain et je ne peux pas lâcher les mecs comme ça. Excuse-moi de te mettre la pression comme ça mais…

Il s'arrête de parler en me regardant me mettre à quatre pates sur le parquet pour tirer un gros carton de sous mon lit. J'aperçois d'ailleurs son regard.

- C'est moi où t'es en train de me mater le cul, Tom ?

- Voyons puce ! Je l'ai vu sous un angle beaucoup plus intéressant. Y'a quoi dans ta boîte ? – Demande-t-il en faisant un petit geste du menton vers ce que je tiens entre mes mains.

- Ma valise ! S'il faut partir ce soir, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre. – J'annonce alors le plus simplement du monde.

- Sérieux ? Tu viens ?

Il demande ça les yeux écarquillés… comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

- Je t'ai promis un truc tout à l'heure et j'ai pour habitude de tenir mes promesses.

Il a paru tellement heureux que j'ai finalement eu l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir vu sourire. On s'est embrassés pour sceller ce nouveau pacte et à cet instant présent, j'ai su que je prenais la meilleure décision de toute ma vie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Convaincre ma mère a été une des choses les plus simples que je n'ai eu à faire. Elle m'a aidé à faire mes valises et c'est limite si elle ne nous a pas mis dehors pour qu'on parte le plus vite possible. Avec le recul, je me demande si elle n'avait pas simplement peur que je ne change d'avis.

Notre arrivée en Allemagne ce jour-là a été un peu plus problématique. Apparemment, Tom était parti sans aucune précaution et un paquet de journaliste l'attendait à l'atterrissage. Je n'ai pas cessé de remercier Simone pour avoir obligé Saki à l'accompagner… il nous a été d'une aide plus que précieuse pour passer tous ces envahisseurs !

Tom m'avait prévenu qu'il faudrait habiter quelques jours encore chez sa mère, le temps de régler tous les papiers pour leur nouveau « chez eux » et Bill m'a sauté dans les bras en me voyant arriver dans leur jardin. Il n'a eu que des paroles gentilles en me promettant qu'il serait toujours là pour que ma nouvelle vie me pèse le moins possible.

Tout n'a pas été comme sur des roulettes après ça. Il a fallut que je réapprenne à faire confiance à un homme, que Tom apprenne ce que c'est que d'avoir une copine « officielle » et surtout que j'arrive à me faire accepter dans leur monde. On s'est beaucoup fait critiquer, sur notre différence d'âge (deux ans pourtant… ce n'est pas le bout du monde !!), sur le fait qu'il était bien jeune pour se caser, des rumeurs dégueulasses ont fait le tour de la planète en m'annonçant tous les deux jours que j'étais cocue (même quand il avait passé la journée avec moi d'ailleurs) mais je crois que tout ça n'a fait que souder d'avantage notre couple au fil du temps.

J'ai été entouré, pendant cette période, comme jamais je ne l'avais été de ma vie et après des débuts un peu houleux, je vis maintenant le plus beau de tous les rêves. Simone a toujours était là pour moi et c'était toujours vers elle que j'allais quand ma propre mère me manquait de trop.

- Tu ne devrais pas porter ça, c'est trop lourd ! – Me gronde Julie depuis la cuisine.

Julie et Gustav ? Ça a été un peu plus compliqué. Mademoiselle a absolument voulu terminer ses études et la distance n'aidant pas vraiment, ils se sont séparés quelques temps… pour mieux se retrouver par la suite. Ni lui, ni elle, n'ayant réussi à faire une croix sur l'autre.

- Ça va, je ne suis pas handicapée ! – Je lui balance alors en posant finalement mon sac de course avant de m'asseoir comme je peux sur le canapé.

Quatre ans sont passés… Quatre sacrées années... mais quand je passe ma main sur mon ventre tout rond, je me dis que je n'ai rien à regretter.

FIN


	26. A votre avis ?

**Coucou tout le monde !**

NON il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre… une fin est une fin ! Enfin presque !

Voilà, une personne que je ne nommerai pas (hein Chattou ???), à qui mon histoire à particulièrement plu, m'a soufflé une idée.

Donc, je lance un sondage pour avoir votre avis.

Mes personnages lui ont tellement plu qu'elle veut absolument avoir de leurs nouvelles (LoL). Est-ce que des one-shot sur eux vous ferez plaisir ?

Ce sera pas du tout toutes les semaines et ça risque d'être assez irrégulier (surtout que j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire… mais je sais pas trop où est ce que je vais encore) mais de temps en temps, un petit truc par-ci, par-là sur des instants « N » de leur vie entre le moment où Sarah part et la vraie fin de l'histoire…...

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. De toute façon, je les écrierai… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils me font bien rire tous ensemble hihihih et surtout… parce que ça me détends . Donc, si vous les voulez………………………………. Faites-moi signe !

Encore merci pour tout et bisous à tous !


End file.
